Charity Clarity
by Snugbugchic
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games Crocus was in ruins. Each guild was required to hold charity events to help rebuild the capitol. Two people from each guild ran these events. As two unlikely candidates are pushed together to help, what will come. Suppressed feelings come to light, and what happens when their world is shaken? I don't own Fairy Tail.
1. Eww

**Good Evening! For those of you new to my stories, I try very hard to update weekly. I'm in the middle of finishing my other fanfiction, The Storm That Started it All, so I may update every other week. My story is rated M for Mature content, dark themes, and the pervy dragon inside of Laxus. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story, it's a very different setup than my other one. Please leave a review with your thoughts. I'd love to hear from you! Throughout the story the dragons thoughts will be underlined, bold, and italicized.**

 **Thanks, Taylor**

"Oh dear Lucy! What in Mavis' name is in your hair?!" Mira asked, concerned for her friend. Lucy had been late to the guild's biggest event, since the Grand Magic Games. She was never late to anything, actually she was usually an hour early. It's been a couple months since Magnolia rebuilt their guild. We were home. But, they had even bigger issues now, which is what this whole thing is about. She had no time to change from her clothes she'd been wearing on her, God-awful date. She had on a black dress, with a plunged neckline that went all the way to her belly-button. The dress was short, even for her. It ended high-thigh. And to just top everything off, her date's semen was in her hair. The white, sticky substance made her blonde hair look like a she had spoiled milk in her hair. The stickiness was driving her mad! She kept trying to get it out, but to no avail. She didn't sleep with him. She had to do something more degrading than that. She gave him a sympathy hand-job. She hated herself in that moment, and then he came in her hair. Of course. It's just her, and her awful-no-good taste in men. This had been date number three, and that was going to be it. She was not going to see him again.

"Well Mira, I'm no longer seeing that guy casually. This," Lucy pointed to her hair, "was it. I'm done with men. Screw them all. Done with sex. Done with clubs. Just done. My hair is damaged, and now I'm here in a cocktail, slutty dress. Please tell me I've got time to change and wash my hair? I've got time before my speech right?" She pleaded to Mira, who looked at the time.

"You've got time to wash your hair, but not to change." Mira smiled while watching a certain blonde slayer, out the corner of her eye. He's pretending to not listen, but he so is. "I've got good shampoo for that. It's in my locker. You know the one." She winked and Lucy scrambled to leave. Laxus put his mug in the air, signaling a refill was needed. The bar maid made her way over to him.

"What's up with Blondie? I know you guys don't know how to be modest, but she's giving a speech tonight, an important one." The demoness rolled her eyes. He was really upset about it, she knew it. He had expressed slight interest in Lucy to her. He'd been drunk when she pried it out of him. He still had no clue he had told her, she just kept that little secret to herself. It made matchmaking so much easier, when both parties were for sure in love.

"She had a date," she leaned into the bar, "It went longer than expected. It was her worst experience, but I tried to warn Cana to not let her go home with him, that night. He came in her hair. She's fully given up. This was it. She's lost all hope in men. Sadly, the woman has been chasing an old feeling, someone she once loved." He froze. Someone she loved once? When had she been in love? And why waste time with a guy that with jizz in her hair. He obviously had no aim. He stopped, he couldn't hold in his laughter. It wasn't a laughing fit of amusement though. He was irritated. Why was she wasting her time with worthless men, when she could have him? He guaranteed he was a better lay. He and Lucy weren't extremely close, but he was starting to be pulled towards her. He wanted to protect her, not that she needed it. He thought she was a strong mage, more than ever now. Knowing she had been on a date, had his dragon pissed. **_She's cheating._** The dragon roared at him. We aren't even together, he reasoned with the beast. **_LIE. You know she's yours! She's your mate!_** The dragon was not pleased its mate had been out "whoring" herself. I have a speech to give asshole! Bug me another night! **_Make her yours and I won't have to nag._** Damnit old man! NO! She's not allowed to be my mate! I won't allow it! He accidently growled aloud.

"My, my Laxus. If you're so angry about it, ask her out yourself." **_Thank God! The demoness gets it!_** No she's a shipoholic.

"Shut up!" He got up and stomped his way to his office, before he had to give his speech. He wasn't dealing with this on top of everything else. He needed a break, before he got up there.

Lucy was able to get her hair wash, dried, and restyled, in the short timespan she had. She was pissed about her outfit. This ceremony was going to be all over the newspapers and was even being televised. "I don't think I can do this, Mira. My dress is too skimpy. You should take my spot. Here use my speech." She shoved her notecards in Mira's face. "I will owe you big time! I'll do anything! Please?" She was begging, but Mira wasn't taking the bait. She shook her head no, even though the offer had been enticing. Then said in the most sickening sweet voice,

"No, Master asked you. Plus it may be good for the guild! You and Laxus are introducing the charity balls, and donation opportunities. Just think," she didn't get anything else before the blonde mage yelled,

"LAXUS!" Her eyes grew in size, and she took off towards his office. Her stiletto heels clicking loudly. Mira watched proudly. They'd be together by the end of this. She went back to humming and smiling like a fool.

Lucy knocked on Laxus' door softly. "What?!" She heard him say agitatedly as he opened the door. He cringed at her scent.

"What Sparky?!" She said with her own agitation. This night couldn't get any worse, and if he was going to be an ass, so was she!

"You still have his smell in your hair." He was amused with her blushing, and anger at his comment. If they were going to be working together, she'd need to get used to his humor. **_Wonder if it's be worth it to piss her off, and take her here?_** He ignored his pervy dragon, yet again.

"Listen my sex life, no matter how awful at the moment, is none of your damn business." She bit back at him. **_I can change that, make it the best you've ever had._** "Now we have speeches to give, and my patience is running thin. I'm going to be in front of thousands of people in a skimpy outfit. Now! For the love of Mavis! Am I going first? I know we discussed you going first, but what was the final decision? You said you'd think it over strategically."

"You are, and remember to say the part about fighting in the Grand Magic Games." He paused. "I know you're worried about the outfit, but use it to our advantage. Readjust your tits. Push them back up, they've fallen." He wants to reach out and do it himself, but refrains. "Sway your hips, which you do well already. Be proud and own it. Who knows you may bring more jewels due to the outfit choice." **_You'll end up fucking her tonight, with that advice._** Yeah right, she'd never screw me. **_You're right, cause you're mates. Mates don't screw, they mate._** Laxus growled internally.

She didn't feel assaulted by his words, they excited her. He found her attractive. She didn't know why that made her hot, but it did. She may be able to have some fun with this. Nothing wrong with being flirty. It wasn't like they'd ever be anything. She had sworn off men, and this was included, no matter how fucking hot he was. She was watching Laxus' face. He was conflicted. "Laxus, you okay?" He nodded. "You know you can talk to me, right? We've been working hard together, and we've got more to go." She smiled brightly. **_Kiss her! Take her! Don't let her cheat again! She's yours! Only yours!_**

"I appreciate it, but I'm okay. No need to talk. Just spacey. Nothing to worry about." **_Speaking of space, let's close it and kiss her. You know you want too._** Doesn't matter not mine. **_Could be._** "We should head down there." She smiled, but before she followed, she reached into her cleavage and pushed her tits higher. He smirked slightly. **_She listens. Mate material. Your mate._** His inner dragon was a bitch. Laxus just ignored him. He was becoming immune to his dragon's words. It only was bad if he was around her too much. Which was now going to be a challenge. Long days, even longer nights. **_Imagine those longer nights included her wrapped around you. Getting tangled in the sheets._** Laxus growled at the dragon's words. It was starting to get to him, it really was.

The two walked in silence down the stairs from the second floor to the main, and made their way to the stage. Lucy wasn't scared to talk in front a large group, she grew up having to do it all the time for the rich. Yet, in a way this was different though. This was her home. She was going to be a representative for the guild. She slowly climbed the three stairs and made her way to the middle of the stairs. She looked out at everyone watching her. She smiled brightly at everyone. This was home. This was where she belong. Even though it had been a shitty night, she was here with her family. The only ones who had ever fought for her right to live the life she wanted. Natsu was smiling so brightly at her, her heart was swelling. She wouldn't cry not now.

 ** _Look at those his sway! She could be wrapped around you so tightly with those things. You could be taking her back to your office to claim her._** ENOUGH! I have to go out there! Do NOT give me a boner! He argued with his dragon. He watched her closely. She was staring out at everyone, with the most heartwarming smile he's ever seen. He's seen her smiles, she lit up everyone with those smiles. He had even gotten a few in the last few months. She was such a gift, and even if he refused to take her as a mate, as of now, he knew that she was something special. He knew that she was every bit of good in the world, which tended to be why he doesn't want to take her. He rough and callous, and she was just so good. Still, he daydreamed about a life with her. To take her and keep her more than a week, even a year. He wanted something so scary to him. He wanted her as his forever, and that confused the shit out of him. He was drawn from his thoughts when he finally heard her speak.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. You should recognize me from the Grand Magic Game's. I was on the winning Fairy Tail Team. Team A." She looked down at her notes and sighed. This was dumb. She tossed them violently behind her. It note cards rained behind her looking like snow. "I could read you some boring ass speech about what you're being asked to donate for, or I could just plainly state it to you. Crocus is destroyed, because seven, not one, seven real dragons were unleashed. Now as you know, the Fairy Tail way is to destroy things and ask question later. Even though the dragon's caused most of the damage, we still have Natsu." The crowd laughed, even Natsu. Whose arm was around Lisanna. He shot her a toothy grin, and she slightly nodded at her best friend. "Along with the four slayers of Fairy Tail, we had three other slayers from various other guilds. The destruction path was high. But, it's thanks to those slayers my friends, that you and I are alive. My fellow guild mates and new found friends: Laxus Dreyar, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Erik, Rogue Cheny, and Sting Eucliffe." She heard the guild erupt in cheers. "I'm not asking you to donate all your money. I know you all have lives you need to tend too. Donate small, or even time. I encourage you all to pledge 200 Jewel or 5 hours of service. And if you can't either of those, an item. So many people have lost their homes, and every mage in our guild has pledged money and time. Thank you, I look forward to working with all of you." She clicked her way off the stage. She winked at Laxus as she passed him. Just friendly flirting she told herself.

 ** _She'd playing with fire. I will have her._** Laxus ignored the dragon yet again, as he made his way to the middle of the stage.

"I'm Laxus Dreyar, the next master of this guild. And grandson to the infamous Makarov. I fought on Fairy Tail Team B in this past year Grand Magic Games as well. As Lucy stated we have events coming up that we hope to get you all involved. I'm here to introduce the two representatives here from Crocus tonight. I'd like to welcome Daniel and Mark." The two representatives made their way to the stage, and he shook their hands as he exited.

Laxus searched to see where Lucy had disappeared to. He found her at the bar, and made his way over to her. She was drinking a vodka and lemonade, or so his nose thought. He took a seat next to her.

"Nice job up there Blondie." She rolled her eyes, half-heartedly. She had grown to love the name.

"You're Blonde too!" She said playfully, with a hint of a snarky tone.

"Yeah but I'm already The Mighty Thunder God. That's my title." She choked on her drink laughing way too hard.

"My, my, aren't we cocky." She giggled. "Should be expected you are a slayer after-all." Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"You comparing me to," he pointed to Natsu and Gajeel. "Really that's low." He acted offended, grabbing his heart.

"You're also like," the way her tongue licked over her lips on the letter L was hypnotizing. He watched her point over to the youngest slayer.

"How the hell?" He said irritated. Was she questioning his manliness? Why did he just sound like Elfman.

"You're like her emotionally. You both have such a big heart." She smiled sweetly at him. She watched a light pink dust his cheeks.

"You're insane! Do you remember who I am? I attacked this guild, remember? I have the coldest heart in this room." She barked out a laugh.

"That's what your dragon wants you to think." **_She knows I exists._** His dragon purrs in delight.

"How do you know about the dragon?" He didn't mean to be bitter about it, but he was caught off guard.

"Levy and Natsu are very close to me. Levy, herself, is mated to a metal face over there. Natsu, well, he's an over-sharer. A couple months ago he figured out Lis was his mate, so he was telling me everything that the dragon says. At first he said the dragon was trying to blame him for Liana's death, but then the dragon got very…," She flushed in color, and swallowed hard. It amused him to no end. This may be interesting. "Lust. Goddamn so much fucking lust! I never wanted to hear anything like that from him. I totally thought the man didn't even know he had a penis! Let alone such dirty thoughts! You guys are pervs!" **_Ha Ha Ha. You'll see soon enough, beautiful._** Laxus had to laugh along with the dragon on this one. "No seriously! Natsu doesn't even realize how much he shared. I didn't want to know. I can't even look at Wendy. Her mind is going to turn to filth! My little Wendy." She banged her head on the bar dramatically.

"So, the males don't bother you as much as the thought of Wendy being a perv? It's not our fault we've all found our mates." He rolled his eyes, not realizing his confession.

"You found your mate, Laxus?" She paused smiling so big at him he thought his heart was going to explode. "Don't let your pervy dragon ruin it. You deserve as much happiness as the rest of us. She must be one hell of a woman to have caught your eye." She sure is he thought to himself. "I won't pry, and a certain demoness will not find out from me." She paused. "Well, I need a real shower. Too much regret on my body." She chuckled softly, even though she felt sick. Her tears were starting to form, and she hated herself. She didn't know why she was crying she couldn't love him! He was off limits, and she was done with men. She decided she was just run down. "I'll see you tomorrow to start our planning." She smiled and started to walk away. **_Tell her! Go shower with her! She knows I'm a perv! It's an excuse. She's crying! You can smell that._**

"See ya tomorrow Blondie." **_Pussy!_** I feel awful! Fuck off already! I know that wasn't because of me! So chill! He slammed his beer back and put it on the bar before going home. He didn't want to think about the fact the blonde was going home to cry. Even though he didn't know why for sure, his dragon thought he knew, and that just made him angrier.


	2. Paperwork Part 1

**Good evening, I'm hoping to be able to start a steady upload of these chapters. My other fanfiction is winding down. I have one more chapter to write for it, but will publish the last four steadily. I'm usually a weekly uploader, and tend to have most of my stories, or at least arcs, done before publishing. Just to give me that extra cushion. Thank you to everyone who followed. I appreciate it!**

 **Taylor**

Lucy woke up the next morning a little grumpy. There was no doubt the newspaper would have her plastered on the front. She'd just have to swallow her pride, at least Cancer was able to save her hair. She chuckled softly. Out of all her spirits Cancer should get an award. "You're a life saver" She said softly to herself. She rolled out of bed and gathered clothes for a shower.

In shower her mind turn to Laxus. Odd, but she was happy for him. He had found his mate. It meant he was opening himself up. She sighed, heavily. She didn't love Laxus. They were friends and partners in the upcoming events, so why does she feel a slight pain in her heart? She's a Celestial Mage she knows her emotions very well. Something was different about this feeling though. She wrote it off as jealousy that he had love, and she didn't. Even that was a jump though. She wasn't one to be jealous. She hadn't been when Natsu found love, and nobody thought he'd find it before his best friend. It was the excuse she was running with though. She didn't have the emotional strength to deal with anything else at this point.

Dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a blue tube top, she headed to her favorite place.

She walked straight to Laxus' office, and knock lightly. When she heard him grunt she went in. "Morning!" She said cheerfully. She loved mornings more than everyone in this guild. They were a start to a new day, a new adventure as Natsu used to tell her. She was smiling widely. Not noticing she was only smiling that big because she was near Laxus.

"How are you such a morning person?" He growled. Out of everyone in the guild, she knew he was the grumpiest in the morning. He always had a coffee and a beer for breakfast, but running us brats does that. She giggled.

"I was trained that way." She said with a shrug as if it was the most normal statement there ever was. **_Who trained my mate!? Who dare be in bed with my woman?_** Not yours. He scolded but he wondered himself. But instead of using the grumpy dragon's words, he simply said,

"Trained?" She giggled.

"Yeah back home you were up at seven, asleep by nine. The "proper" way, I guess."

"Was it an adjustment when you left?"

"Nah, I was always a "rebel." Always woke up on time, but my nights were spent reading and writing. Especially after mom died." Her smile never faltered. "He's making you grumpy, isn't he?" She could see it in his face. The permanent frown on his face showed her was rather grumpy, but the dark circle under his eyes gave away the face he hadn't slept.

"Who?" **_ME!_** No! **_Oh yeah. She's got you figured out._**

"Never mind. It's a little creepy, I know all this shit about your damn dragon. Just please restrain from the naughty thoughts. Whoever she is, doesn't want you "worked up,"" she air quoted with a giggle "around me." **_She's stupid._** She is not! And you chose her! **_Uh-huh, suurreee._**

"Dually noted, no dirty thoughts." **_That aint gonna fly. You've got me, and I'm a perv. I know how bad you want to have her, and I'll keep reminding you until you take that goddess._** He grit his teeth, this was going to suck. Needing a distraction he pulled out a stack of papers for both of them. "These papers are just our royal contracts. Pledging we won't steal from the kingdom, or disclose royal secrets we may find out during this process. I had Levy read them, there's no fine print. They're straight forward. Last chance to back out." He smiled at her. Her heart felt like it had been stung by a bee. It was becoming worse, it was like nothing she's ever felt. She smiled and grabbed a pen, nonetheless.

They spent most of their morning reading and signing the contracts. Lucy had Laxus' pen between her pink full lips. She was thinking hard about something, and her lips was playing with the cap. It was the most erotic thing he's ever seen, and he was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to be that way. **_She's so fucking sexy. Look at her plump lips playing with your pen. Imagine it being on your other pen._** Please stop he begged. Just then her tongue swiped over the pen. **_Her tongue looks so good. Imagine her tongue licking from your neck all the way down your chest, to you…_** I swear to fuck. I will rip you out of my body! Stop it! The dragon quieted down quickly, realizing the fragile state his owner was in.

"Tell me about the guy you were seeing." She took the pen from her lips. He wasn't looking at her. From her spot on the floor she got a better look at him. He had on a sleeveless tank, black track pants, and he was wearing his glasses. Most people thought he lost his sex appeal with them on, but she always preferred them. She thought he was hotter that way. Like a sexy professor that she just wanted a better grade form. She could imagine it now, Stop that! She chastised herself. Needing a distraction, she answered his odd question.

"I met him at a club. I was out with Cana and Mira. We tend to go out quite a bit now, I think they're trying to find me a man. Well, Mira at least. Cana's just a whore." They laughed together, knowing the card mage was very open about the fact she loved sex. "We only go out when you and your group are staying. We don't want to run into you guys. No offence, but you guys can be over-protective, and we just want some fun." She winked at him playfully. "I was dancing with Mira. Whatever song we were dancing to, had a hypnotizing beat. We were lost in it. He approached me, and he seemed sweet, but when we got back to my place he gave me his number. He claimed I was too special to just sleep with. To say I was pissed is an understatement. I've fallen in love once, and no one will ever compare to him." Does she mean Natsu? That has to be it right? But she never seemed all that interested in him. He thought to himself. "I just wanted an easy lay, and then him to leave. Cana had other ideas. Forced me to call him and we went on a date. He kissed me at the end of the date, and it was an uneventful kiss. There was no feelings, he was sloppy, and it was kind of gross. I blew it off as him being nervous. He left again. Then last night, he knew I had shit to do! He knew I had to give a major speech. He guilted me into jerking him off, a guilt job. He asked for the whole thing first, but that shit wasn't happening. I was so done with him. The whole time I was getting him off, I had no sexual attraction. Nothing. I felt nothing. Dryer than dry, it was like I was more turned off than anything I've ever been. Then he came in my hair." She gritted through her teeth. "I've never been so pissed and disgusted with myself, ever. And I was not nice when telling him to get the fuck out. I was done with him, and now I'm just done with men in general. I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to keep trying to find love. I'm starting to think that I'm just unlovable." **_Damn. She needs you, in more ways than one! She needs you now more than ever. Kiss her!_** SHH!

"So he was a total loser, and you were guilted into getting him off? Damn. How does someone go about guilting you into that position?" He said flirty. **_INCOMING!_** He caught the pen, she had thrown at him. Her cheeks flushed, and she looked pissed. He could tell it was more embarrassment than anger though. "That bad?" He asked softly.

"You know what? I don't think he had to guilt me very hard." She said quietly. "I've been really lonely. Everyone's falling in love, and it just leaves me alone. It's partially why I took this job. I can think about something other than all my friends falling in love, while I'm alone. I hate how quiet my home has become. A string of one-night stands has been my only company." She pauses for a moment. "I'm happy for you all, but pain still sits deep in my chest. You guys are my whole world. Seeing your guys' lives go in such beautiful directions is a lovely thing to watch, I just wish I could be in the same boat too. I feel like the person I was supposed to love, my soulmate, died and now I'm stuck here alone. Would be my luck. I just really want to have the kind of love you all have. I'm jealous, which is beyond stupid. I love all of you so much, your happiness should be over mine. It is most of the time, but sometimes I just get so angry at it all." **_She's lonely, try and comfort mate._** Aw you do have a sweet side. **_She's your mate. We don't always think with your dick. Just comfort her._**

"Blo-Lucy, no one blames you for your feelings. I'm not happy with everything either. So much happened while I was gone. You all grew, and while you all grew, so did the love for this guild. I'm still trying to earn my way back into this guild, even though I'm part of the guild again. I don't have anyone either. Everything you feel, I feel too. I don't do anything I used to do. I've had to just watch everyone fall deeper in love. Things I missed while I was gone. It's heartbreaking, but it's okay to be sad about it. Because you are happy for them, you should be proud that you see all this amazing love. It means when you meet Mr. Right, you'll know what he should treat you like. Even Gajeel and Levy have taught all of us a major lesson." He didn't know where all that came from, but it seemed to calm her down. And it was true, he still is trying to prove his way back into the hearts of the guild. He did some awful things, to not only the guild, but his mate.

"Laxus, we forgave you a long time ago. And you can't feel lonely, I thought you knew who your mate was?" He looked confused, and he hated that he had outed himself so easily. Now it was damage control. He still didn't want it to be her. **_But you know she is, idiot! You're just hurting her, and prolonging the effects of mating._**

"I do."

"Doesn't that mean," she was interrupted

"No, she could never love me back." **_She could, you won't try. Just start small._** The dragon was being soft with him, and he knew why. No matter what Laxus did, he'd never believe he was good enough for her, or anyone. They may be able to forgive him, but he can't forgive himself.

"Your dragon chose your mate centuries ago. You should try, you never know. Mates won't reject each other. Or so I'm told by Levy and Natsu. I'm not a mate, so I don't have full knowledge. Maybe talk to Gajeel. He'll be the most helpful, since he's fully mated. Natsu would just freak out that I outed him." She giggled. "We need some lunch. I have to talk to Levy for a moment too. We should take an hour than we'll go about getting ideas down." He nodded at her. He followed her down the stairs over to Levy and Gajeel. Lucy whispered something into Levy's ears, and they headed to the library. Only after Levy shot Gajeel an all knowing smirk. Laxus took a seat next Gajeel.

"Static, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Gajeel asked smugly taking a sip of his beer.

"Mates. What the hell do I do to shut up the pervy dragon?" The raven-haired man smirked. Oh yes. The dragon's and the mate's talk.

"The only way the pervy old man will shut up, is when you take your mate, and mark her, at least the first bite."

"What if I can't?" Gajeel had to laugh at the man. This seemed exactly what he went through with his own mate. He wasn't done teasing him though.

"Your dick fall off? Oh! You got some disease." Gajeel laughed.

"Shut it metal brains! I'm clean and fully functional!" His smirk only widened.

"Then why won't you claim Bunny?" Laxus was stunned. "I'm a slayer. The oldest in the world. I know mates when I see them. You're struggling with guilt. You couldn't have fucked up as big as I had."

"Actually, I refused to come help her against you, unless she became mine." He hated that memory, it plagued him in his weakest moments.

"Oh, well I crucified Levy to a tree. She forgave me, and Lucy forgave you a long time ago. It's fucking annoying how easily Bunny forgives. I'd rather have to earn my forgiveness. Levy made me earn it. But Lucy, she just forgives moves on."

"I know what you mean. You think she can love me?"

"She won't understand what love is, but she's already in love with you. It's buried deep inside her, but it's there. She's afraid of rejection, it's why she's having so many one night stands." Laxus let out a sigh of relief. "Just make her see she's in love with you."

"She knows I've found my mate." Gajeel spit out his drink.

"You told her?! What the fuck!"

"No. in away Levy and Natsu did. Levy was just being a friend and talking about life. Natsu on the other hand, he outed the pervy dragon along with all the dragon's thoughts. She knows way more than she should, and that makes this ten times worse."

"Oh God he didn't?!" Gajeel's face paled.

"Everything the dragon thought or dreamed about, he shared."

"EW. Gross. I envy her now. I didn't even want half my thoughts."

"Yeah." Lucy and Levy walked back to the table the slayers were currently occupying. Lucy looked like she had been crying, but he played it off as her PMSing, or something. Lucy sat to his right, while Levy took a seat next to Gajeel, but that didn't last long.

"Hey." Levy said all giggly as Gajeel pulled her into his lap. **_Do it!_** Both males grunted a hello, pretending to have never had a conversation while the girls were gone. "So…do you guys have any questions about your contracts? I can help if you do."

"It stated something about us not knowing how much money we've made. Does that mean we won't know how much we've raised at all? Or…" Lucy asked.

"It means that the topic of money should never be brought up. You shouldn't count it, or use it as a campaign boost. You will definitely know the money you've earned that night, as you'll have to do paperwork on it. Just be cautious. The king doesn't want people to know exactly how much damage the dragons did. Probably for the best. It's a gigantic number. Thank God other guilds are in this too. We'd never pay it off, on top of having to rebuild the guild every couple months." She giggled. "But you slayer's are like none before. I've studied your heritage. You guys are like no other slayers. Your power is so much more than physical. Slayer's were taught to be cold and heartless before. Not like how you two were either. It was a major down fall to their magic. All magic has an emotion base to it. Some more than others. Lucy's Celestial Magic is based solely on emotions, and her relationships to others. Now you all are big teddy bears." Both slayer's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?!" Laxus and Gajeel yelled.

"Oh, please!" Levy said with a wink to Lucy.

"She's sooo," Lucy rolled her eyes playfully with a smirk, "right." She tapped her lips pensively. "You're just as lovey as Natsu. Maybe that's mate's do to you guys." There it was again, the bee stinging her heart. Damnit! Why was there a stabbing pain, every time she brought up Laxus' mate!? She felt sick again, and she hated herself. Maybe she was pregnant? She shook her head, no possible way. She held her tears in, biting her lip hard to keep her sob in.

"Lu?" Levy asked concern.

"I-I'm fine. Just sick all the sudden. I'll be okay." She lied. "Maybe I should go grab something to eat and a drink. I'll be right back." She stood and made her way over to the bar. Levy gave Laxus a pointed look.

"What?" Laxus asked.

"You will tell her soon got it! She's not a toy, or a robot. She can't take it much longer! You need to be the man you claim to be! You're killing her!" **_I like her._**

"Tell her what?" He played dumb, earning a growl from the iron dragon behind her.

"She's your mate and it's destroying her. She has no idea why this," she waved her finger in the air over Laxus, "is hurting her, but it is. You will tell her soon. I give you three days. You prove your worth. But, when she breaks because you have a mate other than her, you get down on your knees and beg. You tell her you're sorry for not telling her it was her. You're sorry for hurting her, and letting her feel awful for liking you when you have a mate. You make sure to keep her eyes dry. That woman has been through more shit than anyone I know. You will shower her," she looked down to her lap and sighed, holding in her tears, "with love. You never leave her. She's had enough of that for this life time. You don't know her, but this long string of men has been to forget the feeling for the first man she ever fell in love with. She had feelings for you once. A long, long time ago. Mira would talk about teenage you, all of our happy stories. The ones we all cherish, and love. One's of you being a hero, and the best person to go to for anything. You weren't even talking to her and she fell in love with you. Mira, Cana, even Natsu told these heart filled stories about you. She cried and laughed, and then after you left, she broke. She never got a chance to really get to know you, but she knew from the stories she was told that you were an amazing guy. She prayed you'd come back, but her feelings were killing her. She pushed them down, deep. This outburst, what just happened, was her heart breaking. So grow a pair. Three days. If you ever hurt her," she laughed evilly, and he visible shuddered. Who knew someone so tiny could be so scary.

"Deal, three days." He responded coolly.

"Three day til what?" Lucy asked setting a beer and burger in front of Laxus, and sitting down with a raspberry lemonade, and a BLT.

"Ugh…it's a deadline. We better get to work Blondie." They ate rather fast and made there way back up to his office. On their way up Levy mouther 'three' to him. He was trying not to think about it. He needed to focus on something else, sadly, or rather not, that ended up being Lucy's ass. **_You heard that blue haired chick. I picked you for her; she has feelings for you! So touch that ass that's been haunting your dreams for years. Just look at it sway from side to side. I wonder it'd look slamming into our,_** Shut it! Perv! I'm working on it. Manhandling her won't put me in good standings. You know she's not like that. **_Umm…Where have you been? She's been having one-night stands._** To forget about me! And I can tell it's only been a few. **_So that nose does work? Proud of ya son._** Not your son. **_Fine. Proud of ya daughter._** Whatever.

"Laxus!" He closed his eyes tightly, trying to compose himself.

"Sorry." He said quietly, and she smiled brightly at him, making his heart skip a beat.


	3. Paperwork Part 2

**Happy finals week to me! Ha. Hope everyone else's week is going better than mine. Probably should be studying. I officially finished The Storm That Started it All. So now every Tuesday I'll be updating this one. I don't think I mentioned before the A: I don't own Fairy Tail, and B: this story gets darker as we go. I'll warn you on the chapters that are heavily dark, but most of it, so far, is just kinda dark. Does that make sense? Probably not. Anyways. This chapter hit home for me at the end. I sobbed so enjoy!**

After an hour of silently brainstorm, they came together to share. Lucy having an advantage, due to growing up going with these things. She clearly had an upper-hand on Laxus. "I know we'll have opposite types of ideas, but I'm excited to see your ideas." She said with a spark in her eye that could turn even the coldest heart into mush. Even he went a little weak in the knees, it was a good thing he was sitting. He had a little bit of shock. She wanted his ideas? Why? She was the good one, the light. He was forced to do this, she chose to. In a way he was glad for this though, it'd make winning her over easier. He'd have to kick his matchmaking grandfather's ass later, while thanking him. "I'll say one than you, kay?" He nodded. "We could do the cliché dance scene. Usually they're balls, elegant and sophisticated. But we're Fairy Tail we party. So, we could hook up with a club for a night, or a series of weekends, whatever. We would split the money and do more of a club fundraiser. I'm sure I can convince Joe to let us use Midnight Rift. He owes me." **_The hell?! Did she sleep with him?!_**

"That's an amazing idea. My first one was an auction. We'd do two. Females one night, males the other." **_She's not allowed to enter though._** She can do as she pleases. For now, he smirked. It might work in his favor.

"We should that one first!" Her excitement was thick in her voice, she was smiling wide. Her eyes lit up, but he still saw all the hurt in them.

"Great let's aim for this Thursday, females first. No doubt more will come to bid on Fairy Tail women, than men. You guys are Goddesses." **_No. She's a Goddess. And how do you plan no telling she's your mate, if she's in some other man's arms?_** You'll see, I've got this covered. She stood up from the floor, which he should get her a desk. He wanted her to be in here, comfortably. She was going to be working closely with him. He couldn't help the sudden feeling of giddiness. This damn woman made him feel like a boy. And, there's plenty of room in here.

"Give me a few minutes, I've got an idea!" She rushes out of the room to the observation deck on the second floor. She was looking down at everyone. Then she hollered, "Rain!" He was amazed to see all women drop what they were doing and follow her finger that pointing to the library. The men were left clueless and beerless. He was quickly learning that the women had a set of codewords. He watched his mate run down after them. He shook his head and leaned against the railing. Smiling genuinely to himself. He had this. This was the easiest thing he'd ever do with her. When he had mentioned the idea, he didn't thing that this would come of it. He knew damn well she'd enter. She was trying hard to forget him, he won't let here. He was going to make sure she knew that he was after her. If that meant pushing her to the absolute edge so be it. It was all going to be worth it. She'd be his. As scary as that was for him, he was more than happy to work through all of his shit, as long as she was right next to him.

In the basement the girls sat in a circle. Lucy was in the middle standing. "Good afternoon lovelies. As you know Laxus and I are planning charity events. He had an idea, and I need six of you to join me in being auctioned off." The girls stared blankly at her. "Listen, I know it's uncomfortable, and objectifying, but there will be rules. Each of you will fill out a questionnaire on what's acceptable and what will not be tolerated. There will be absolutely no sex! This isn't a prostitution type thing. You owe them nothing. If you feel the need to end early, so be it. You'll only be with that person a minimum of two hours. No dragon mates allowed. Sorry don't need that catastrophe." She winked at Levy, Lisanna, and Kinana. "Plus, I need two girls to run the bar. And one woman to auction us off. Also, Wendy, you're not allowed. Sorry. You're just too young." Wendy sighed in relief. "So, we'll have seven females. Who's in." Before she even had a chance to breath Cana jumped in the air.

"I'm so fucking in!" She cheered nursing her drink.

"Figured as much, bitch! This will the so fucking good!" She high-fived her best drinking buddy.

"Juvia will. I could make Gray-Sama jealous." Cheers erupted from the group. Hoots and hollers about bringing him to his knees, and showing him what he was losing. "Juvia also thinks Erza-San should do it too. A little fun is good for the heart." Erza went to protest, but nodded her head instead.

"Great!" Lucy said pumping her fist in the air. "I need three more!"

"I'll do it. I'm bored anyways." Lucy turned her head to see Laki, was the one who volunteered. The mage usually kept to herself. She thinks they all judge her for being kinky. Little did the girl know every girl in their guild had a kinky side. They just didn't parade it around. They were all a tiny bit jealous of her openness. This could be a good thing for all of them. This could get the girl involved more, and let the girls get to know her too.

"Mira! You're still holding out? This has you written all over it! You were Sorcerer Weekly's #1 hottest mage on Earthland! For ten years straight! Until we disappeared." Lucy said knowing Mira would take the bait. She may hate her title, but she knew her net worth. She also knew how desperate the guild was to make their quota.

"Oh, silly, of course I am!" She said sweetly. "Just thinking who I'm going to take down with me." The tension in the room was almost tangible. "Ever. Let's do this!" Mira sang, grabbing the brunettes hand. Evergreen knew fighting was a moot point, so she nodded submissively.

"Great! I've got my six. How about we go dress shopping tomorrow? I'll chip in some money for everyone's dresses. Thursday's our day. Kinana and Lis, can you do the bar?" They nodded. "Wendy need you and Bisca to help with hair and make-up." The two smiled at each other and nodded. "Levy, my dear, You're our speaker. You boost us up every day this is nothing different. Please also do the surveys. Do you mind?" Levy beamed at her.

"Of course, Lu!"

"You guys rock! We'll meet for shopping tomorrow at nine. Is that okay?" The six girls nodded. She made her way back to Laxus. She had a goofy grin on her face,

"You okay Blondie? That goofy grin will stick if you don't stop soon." He teased.

"I've got seven mages to auction. Seven of our best. I've got everything planned. Lis and Kinana at the bar. Wendy doing hair. Bisca make-up. And Levy as the auctioneer. She's also agreed to do the surveys. I've promised them, we'd have papers with their do's and don'ts. And no sex. Though Cana will break that one in a heartbeat if we don't find some way to contain her libido. A man who's willing to bet on her? He'll get special treatment. One that I'm sure I want no part of." She giggled. "I guess there should probably be some sort of background music. Gajeel would do nicely. Got the man around my finger. He owes me anyways." She smirked this was turning out nicely. This may be the greatest thing she's ever done. A nice night, with a buyer. A night of pampering and flirting was what she needed.

"So, Cana's one, who's the rest?" Laxus was trying to come up with seven mages who would do it, but to no avail.

"There's Cana, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Laki, Evergreen," how the hell did she pull that off? "And myself." **_Aw Hell no!_** It's fine, part of my plan. **_You damn well better have a good one!_**

"Okay, so we've got all of you females working, so what do us men do?"

"Bouncers, bidders. I know for sure Natsu and Gajeel won't bid, and they'd be perfect to be bouncers, unless I can convince Gaj to do me that favor. I imagine you won't either, since you have,"

"No more talk of mates. Don't be so sure, I will be bidding." He interrupted. She quickly shut her mouth. Head spinning. Why would he bid? Maybe the rumors were true, and he loved Mira. Yeah must be. And out of everyone in the world she would be able to accept it easier if it was her. The bee sting still hit her, a little harder this time. She had to quickly cover it up.

"Great! We've got to market this. After shopping for dresses tomorrow, we'll spread the word. You know how this town gets you tell one, you tell all. We'll make sure we've got guests. We are Goddesses after all." **_No, you are, not those pigs._** Hey! That's my Nakama!

"So, we'll finish here quick and be done for the day?" He suggested. She nodded filling out paperwork at vast speed. **_You better not fuck this up! You need her. No one else will satisfy you ever again. You won't fall in love with another. This is it. She's it! No room to fuck up. You do, and you'll die alone, and she'll never love again._** Could you stop! Damn. I've got this! I'm not stupid, trust me. **_Yeah cause you've earned that Sparky._** Not you too. The dragon laughed mocking him.

"Sparky?" Her name choice was ironic.

"Yeah?" He grunted, trying to ignore her biting his pen again.

"Do you even want to run this guild?" He had to laugh. Such a loaded question.

"It's not about whether I want too or not. It's about If I deserve too or not. I think someone like you would be a better choice. He's got you on such a pedestal, I'll never compete. You're his favorite." He chuckled. "I'm only being asked to because he wants it in the Dreyar name. And I'm the only one not evil, well, okay. Yeah. I guess."

"No." She said flatly. It took him back a bit. What the Hell was that for? "People thought you were evil, after Fantasia." He cringed at the memory. "I never thought so, not even for a minute. I saw a lot of me in you, even though you're older. I ran away from home. I left my father alone, with a nasty goodbye slash I hate you note. I was "evil." Everyone in the upper-class thought that. Still do. I hurt my father. My only living relative. I let him down, I was supposed to be his care taker. I was supposed to be the daughter he and mom raised. Instead he died alone, while we were trapped on Tenrou. No, I'm sorry's were ever exchanged. No, I appreciate your sacrifices. No, I forgive you. He died broken and alone. In a house that mocked his existence. My mother died there, and I left him there. If you're evil, so am I. I made worse mistakes than you ever will. What the fuck kind of daughter am I? Who does that? I'm no different than you Laxus." She was holding her tears back. No one really knew the extent of her relationship with her father, and he understood why now. It's a complicated thing to explain. He could smell her tears. He pushed up from his desk and hugged her tightly. He knew that she should be able to tell he loved her by this motion. He didn't hug anyone. He couldn't help but look at her in his arms. She fit against him so well. She was made for him, he just couldn't bring himself to tell her now. He wanted to surprise her, but he'd drop her hints. This moment right here, her against him crying softly being vulnerable, was his favorite memory in the world. Nothing stirred him up quite like her.

"You never said anything. Why keep it in so long? You could've talked to anyone." He said stroking her hair softly. It felt so natural, as he held her into his chest. She was enjoying the closeness of him. He was comforting in ways she had never known. He smelled like a spring time thunderstorm. The best smell to her. She knew she was losing a battle with herself, her feelings. She wanted to kiss him, and tell him everything she's bottled up for too long. She'd tell him her whole life story in a heartbeat. Every mistake she's ever made. Everything that went on in her head. Her depression. Her struggle with an eating disorder and self-harm. All of it. She just wanted him, she wanted to spill her secrets to him. Just to show him that she struggles too. That it's okay to struggle. It's okay to fear the morning. It's okay to not want to sleep alone. Even though he had a mate, she wanted to be the one he loves forever. His everything, which was wishful thinking. This moment was her favorite memory she'll ever have.

"Who was I supposed to talk too? Natsu is still looking for his father. His father was his best friend, I hated mine. Levy was trying to sort out her issues with Gajeel. The rest of my team wouldn't understand they're all orphans. Everyone thinks he's evil for the Phantom Lord incident. He wasn't as evil as everyone believes. He tried in the beginning, but he couldn't after mom died. He was too lost, too scared to raise me alone." She pauses. "Your father may have done some terrible things, awful, but he's your father. You'll always care, and if he called tomorrow, and said he was dying you'd go there. You and Gramps both would, because at the end of the day he's family. You can hate and wish death upon them, but it's different hearing their sick. You can hate him, you can think everything he's done has been for Zeref, yet he's still your dad. And he always will be." He let go starring at her. **_Holy fuck? I take back what I said. How is she so smart?_**

"I've struggled with that." He was looking into her chocolate orbs. God she's gorgeous. "You're too good, ya know that? How could you even say that about him? He tried to kill you not even a month ago. You should be holding the biggest grudge. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness, or sympathy. You should be angry, and vengeful." She dried his cheeks with her hands. He'd never admit that it was tears, thank God she didn't ask.

"He didn't want to kill me per say. He wanted the guild to hurt. I was just the first person he could get too. I don't hate your father." He looked at her shocked. "I know odd, huh? I almost lost my life, but I lived. Gajeel wanted to hurt me too, but he's one of the sweetest humans, dragons rather, I've ever met. He's the one who taught me that evil people are just like the good. A memory fuels every evil person. One that hurts too much to think about. So instead of using that to lead them down a bright path, they get lead to a darker path. They use it to fuel their hate. Everyone has to pay, especially us happy people. Every person on Earthland has had awful memories, hell we've lived some together. We just have to choose the right path in the end. Making everyone pay won't help or solve anything." He was glad she wasn't a slayer. His tears were barely keeping from flooding out. The only thing he could say without breaking completely was,

"you're amazing." He let go of her and made his way back to his desk, before she really saw him sob.

"I've finished. I'll be in tomorrow afternoon, with the girls." She smiled brightly through her tears. He wanted to kiss her and apologize and tell her again how special she was, but he needed to wait just a little longer.

"Sure. Night Lucy." Her name on his lips was the sweetest sound, and she let out a few extra tears for her own heartbreak.

"Night Laxus."


	4. Dress Shopping

**Good evening! At least that's what it is here in my small town. I start my two jobs this week. I have 20 chapters already written for this, but in case I update a day late I'm sorry. Forgive me. Haha. Anyways. This chapter is short, but it sets up the greatest chapter next week! I'm excited! See ya next week!**

 **Taylor**

Lucy was up at eight the next morning. She had cried fully once she returned home. She didn't know why. It was like her heart hurt, but why? It wasn't about her father. Those tears felt different than these. The pain behind these was almost worst. They were like she had lost something she couldn't live without. It was like she was drifting farther away from her sanity. She was drowning and nothing was there to rescue her. She was shutting down, and she had no clue why! Except she did. She knew this had to do with Laxus. This was all because he loved someone who wasn't her. A stupid crush from a year ago, had her heart a mess. She was lost, and in enough pain to make her feel weak. She hated herself the most in this moment. She hated herself for loving him, and she hated him for being…him. She hated him, because he could never love her. He couldn't even try because he has a mate, and newsflash, it aint her. She swore her period was coming. It'd explain a lot. But she knew that wasn't it. She was on the "honeymoon" pack of birth control pills. And she had just started over with her three months. She sighed and stepped into the shower.

She got ready fast and met with her friends at the market place. "Hey guys!" They all greeted each other, and she passed an even amount of money to each girl. They started to protest but she blew them off. They started shopping and every time the girls saw someone they told them about the auction. Making it clear that they were the ones up for grabs. They turned up the charm, and even were flirty. A touch of the arm, and a sweet smile did a lot. Once the men walked away, they'd laugh and high-five.

Cana was the first to find her dress. Every girl was shocked on her choice, yet, fit her well. It was a slutty take on Belle's dress in Beauty and The Beast. The yellow dressed looked stunning on her. Her chest was pushed up, not that it needed to be, the girl was only second to Mira in breast size. The dress had a short off-the-shoulder sleeves. The dress was skin tight, floor length, and it had a low A-line neckline. Her cleavage will be out for the world.

Laki was next to find hers. She chose a blue, floor length gown. It had a deep sweat-heart neckline. Her stomach and left side of the dress were scrunched up, giving the effect of it being wrinkled. There was a large section on her right side that was all rimstones. A slit went up her right side to just above her knee.

Evergreen had the simplest dress. It was a deep red, and had a flowy skirt. She had white ruffles lining the sweet-heart neckline. The dress still hugged her hip beautifully. It may be simple, but she looked stunning in it.

Erza found a dress that fit her like a glove. It had crisscross straps that wrapped around her neck. The chest opened into a deep V. Her chest was wide open, much worse than Cana's, but Erza felt confident in it and that's what mattered. It was floor length, but the slit up her right side was dangerously close to letting everyone very her sacred area. They all snickered to themselves. The purity queen herself was close to exposing her sweet sex for the world.

Juvia found a floor length, deep blue dress. A plunge neckline, went all the way to her belly button. It hugged her curves tightly. They were starting to see the girl's confidence come out. All of them gave her evil tips on how to work it, how to get the men eating from her hands. Gray will drop to his knees alright, in shock or jealousy. Either or was good enough for them. It was his turn to pay.

Mira found a tight black dress. So tight, they wondered how she got into it. It held her ass up nicely and pushed her tits higher. It was no secret the woman was 150 pounds of pure feminine gold, but damn. They all envied her. She dressed so modestly, so that pigs didn't hit on her, but even in the dressing room people were staring. The tight dress was held up by a halter strap. Her back exposed almost to her ass. This damn woman knew how to work it. And she worked it good.

Lucy couldn't find anything. Maybe it was just her depression. She had decided to find something from home. She really wasn't looking forward going through her closet. She knew she needed to do this in order to forget Laxus, but she felt so…so ugly now. These women all knew what they wanted in men, and life. She had just hoped to feel desirable. That's all she wanted right now, but she wasn't going to get it sulking in the middle of a store. She told her friends that she was going to wear something she owned. They all grabbed a quick lunch.

Lucy bid her friends goodbye and headed home. She had an hour before needing to be back at the guild. Once she opened her apartment door. She saw a beautifully wrapped box. It was wrapped in black and blue paper. She opened it slowly and saw the dress. "You guys are the best." She whispered happily through a few stray tears. Her spirits pulled through like always. She quickly hung it up, and made a quick lunch before heading to the guild.

The guild was noisy when she entered. No one really saw her enter, so she snuck her way to Laxus' office. She was so going to start calling it hers too. She entered not bothering to knock. He was a slayer he could smell her. She cringed. Creepy. When she opened the door Laxus had on his glasses again. She bit her lip, trying not to make things awkward. He looked so damn sexy! This wasn't going to help with her broken heart. Yet, she couldn't stop from watching him.

"You forget how to knock there, Blondie?" Laxus needed to stop her look. She was eye-fucking him, and biting her lip was almost too much to handle. His dragon was purring.

"Didn't think I needed to knock. It's our office." Her sass was strong today, he wondered how far it'd go.

"Oh, no, no, no. This is MY office." He said plainly.

"I'm thinking pink curtains. And a Hello Kitty desk." She winked playfully. Damn she was so fucking hot.

"Damnit no! Absolutely fucking not! You can claim that small corner." He pointed to the corner she usually sat in. He had already told himself he'd get her one, but this was just too fun. It also gave him the perfect thing to push her buttons about. She didn't have many buttons, or so he thought, so the ones he had he abused. She was already used to his snotty comebacks, usually came back with her own. **_The look in her eyes, are feral. She really wants to pounce you, so fucking do it pansy!_**

"You're damning me to a corner." She bit her lip innocently. She was driving him mad. Out of everyone, it had to, be you? He growled to himself. Of course. Fuck you old man. **_Fuck me? You should be fucking her!_**

"That or you can sit in my lap." He didn't mean to say that aloud, but he'd play this game with her. She rolled her eyes playfully. Then letting out the girliest, fake, giggle he's ever heard before she made her way to him. Before he knew it, she was in his lap. He again couldn't believe how well she fit against his body. Her ass was on his lap, and he tried to keep himself calm, she was so close. **_Close enough to kiss. Close enough to thrust yourself into her perfect ass._** Shut it, I'll be okay. I can't jump her. He kept trying to convince himself that this was okay. That it wouldn't break her further, but as his hands rested on the armrest, he felt the itch to touch her. The urge to touch her and make her fully realize the extent of how much he wanted her, was strong. He wanted her, and her smell was driving him mad. She was close, too close.

She was convincing herself that this was just, so she could get what she wanted. She wouldn't show her anxiousness or embarrassment at this situation. Instead she focused on his body under her. She could feel his muscular legs, and it made her hot in all the wrong places. She was supposed to be mending her heart, not breaking it more.

"You're kinda comfortable Sparky." She giggled.

"What are you hoping to accomplish with this." He tried not to say it in a husky voice, but it happened anyway. A shiver ran up her body. He was too fucking hot, and his glasses rubbed against her shoulder. She wanted to moan, and fuck him here, but she wouldn't give in.

"I want a desk in here."

"No." He whispered.

"I'm in here the same amount of time now. It's only fair Sparky." He bit back his growl at her flirtiness. **_She's in your lap. Take the opportunity. It's dangling in front of you. Take it._** Part of him gave in. He moved to her ear.

"No." The word was soft, but his breath touching her ear made her moan involuntarily. She hadn't been able to hold it in. She knew if she stayed, he'd be able to smell her arousal. She jumped up.

"Oh my God! Mira! I totally forgot. I've got to go get her decorations! I'll be busy tomorrow setting up. I'll see you at the auction. See ya! Keep our office clean." She rushed out the door. In a frenzy.

"She's so weird." Laxus said to himself. **_You like it._** Damn right. **_You'll have her soon. Her moves have become more daring. She wants you._** Oh yeah, she does. But you need to keep out of my mind Thursday, got it? I can't have you ruin my chances. **_You do realize I never come out when you know what you're doing right?_** He growled knowing it was true.


	5. The Auction

**Happy Memorial Day! At least here in the US it is. I'm publishing this a day early, because I'm pulling double shifts at the restaurant tomorrow. Praying my feet will make it before falling off LOL. Anyways LOVE this chapter. Let me know what you think! Thanks for everything guys!**

 **Taylor**

The girls were at the Strauss' mansion. They had a few minutes before they had to leave for the guild's auction. Lucy hadn't come out of the bathroom yet. She's been in there for two hours. She wanted to take care of herself. She felt awkward at moaning in Laxus' office. She realized yesterday, as she decorated, her dormant crush on Laxus had grown to new depths. Something she had prayed wasn't true. She had cried again all last night. She needed a man to take her out. Show her she wasn't in love with the lightning dragon slayer, because that will kill her. He obviously had a mate, he was just being playful. She wanted to just be done with this damn crush. It was starting to annoy her. It was always like this. She'd find something she wanted, and they'd be taken away. She's been left to the dust for so many years now. When was it her turn for happiness, any kind. She wasn't picky anymore. Not with her lays, not with her friends outside the guild, not even with her health. She's been struggling, but that wasn't anything new. She's always struggled with her body, but it has been awhile since she's felt this broken.

She took in herself in the mirror. Her dress was a deep purple, lined in gold. Her sweetheart neckline was sure to bring in a lot of bids. It had the gold trim along the top. Her dress hit the floor, and had an elegant feeling to it. It hugged her curves beautifully, before going out into a bigger skirt. The right side under the corset styled top, was missing. It exposed her mid-thigh. It swooped over to cover her left leg fully. He hair was down I soft curls, which she did herself. She just wanted to be alone. Now she had no choice, it was time to go.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Gajeel asked, while Laxus put on his number. He grabbed his blue paddle thingy, and sighed.

"As I'll ever be. She didn't say one word to me yesterday. She's probably figured out she loves me, and it's killing her from the inside out. She still thinks my mate is someone else. When I raise this paddle, she's going to freak up there." He pondered if this was the right way to do this. This may have been a bad idea. As he looked around at the other contenders he felt almost sick, there were too many big-name business men here. What if he lost? He caught a stench with his nose. It was oddly familiar, yet he couldn't place whose it was. It wreaked of cheap cologne and an unhealthy amount of hair product. He focused on his senses. He looked over to the man he pinned as the cause of the nose bleed worthy scent. His body walked over to the man, on its own accord, like it knew who he was. The man was tall and had a tan skin color. He looked to be a snobby business owner, one who thought he owned every place he walked into. Laxus stood next to the man.

"Do I know you?" He cringed at himself. Smooth Laxus. Just because he puts you on edge, doesn't mean you get to be a dick. He chastised himself. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day." The man chuckled.

"No worries. Not directly, I'm dating a mage here." Laxus sighed in relief. That's how he knew the smell. This business man was seeing one of the girls in the guild. Which one, he wondered.

"Well enjoy. They'll be here any moment." He said with a wave, moving to his designated spot. He was unimpressed with the men at his table. They were all drooling over the photos on the pamphlet. He snuck one into his pocket, for future references. He didn't need to read them, he knew what his woman wanted, and it was him. He was just as nervous as excited though. She could go into a full mental breakdown up there. He slapped himself. This was his dumbest idea. He knew he couldn't go back, but this may actually hurt his mate more than help. Than he'd be in the dog house, and to fuck if he wasn't kissing her tonight.

"Can I have all my bidders to their tables please?" Levy's voice spoke loudly through the speakers. "At your tables, we have set out each girls' questionnaires. I recommend you read them before bidding. We've got some great women here tonight. All of which have been ranked at some point in Sorcerer Weekly's top 5 hottest mages!" She cheered, and all the men in the room lit up. "I'm proud to introduce my friend, Juvia! Juvia should look familiar, she fought in the Grand Magic Games and is a strong water mage. She's a beautiful woman, with the loyalty of knights to their king." Everyone watched as Juvia walked out. She had a sense of confidence no one had seen.

Juvia was always seen to be more devoted to her "beloved," than herself. Though Laxus didn't know her well, he knew from watching Lucy that the blue-haired mage thought Lucy was a love-rival. He chuckled at that. She was a sweet girl, and was as loyal as they came. Her bids started high, and continued to climb. She ended up being bought by a nicely dressed man. Gray had bid everything he had, but in the end, he lost. The rich man had more. Hopefully this was a wake-up call for Gray. You shouldn't play with people's hearts. **_Cat calling kettle black._** Nice to see you too old perv.

Lisanna set a beer down in front of Laxus, with a wink. He rolled his eyes. Juvia was being walked down the stairs by the man who'd bought her. Very gentlemen like. She was giggling at something he had said, and that got to Gray. She was good. The girls definitely got into her head on how to do this.

"Now, I'm excited to introduce Sorcerer Weekly's #1 hottest mage on Earthland! She was a bikini model all throughout her teen years, and is eye-candy to anyone. She fought in the Grand Magic Games against Jenny, and won! Keeping her title as the hottest mage, Mirajane!" Just like that everyone was bidding. Mira didn't even have to flaunt herself around on stage, though that dress did help her bids. He was proud of her, she tended to be more modest now, due to pigs who thought they could put their unwanted hands on her. She and him had been close a lot of years. They have held each other's deepest secrets. She may not know he loves Lucy, but she knows that he has an interest in the woman. She ended up raking in a huge portion of Jewels.

"Damn." He spoke to himself, taking a sip from his beer. She just helped out Crocus huge, again. Her "fight" with Jenny brought in so many views and articles that she even got a little cash out of it.

"Contestant three is the best fortune teller in all of Fiore! And guaranteed to drink you under the table! Well, except,"

"Shut it Blue!" Cana yelled stepping out. He was trying so hard not to laugh at her dress. Her daddy issues really showed here. To no alas a chuckled escaped. Bids started, and she raked in a good portion of money. Good thing Guildart's wasn't here. He'd destroy the guild just to put the fear of God in the poor kid that "bought" his little girl.

"She's the Fairy Queen, and she could be yours for the night! She's smart, tactful, and not bad on the eyes." **_That was an awful pun, she should be ashamed._** Hello again to you too. **_When is she up? Your object of desire will be in your arms soon. Hopefully making more of those sweet noises._** Oh, she will. I've got this old perv. She'll be mine soon enough.

Laxus continued to talk his dragon, listening every now and then to the money being made. He realized the women were making quite a killing.

He saw Erza hit the stage and she looked good, almost slutty. The woman preached purity to every mage in the guild. Something told him that she personally ached to be loved by someone. He had always wished she'd get over Jallal, and if this did it great. She was an old friend, and he really did care about every person in this guild. She raked in a fair amount, but the confidence she gained was something she'd hold on to forever.

He watched as the light purple haired girl walked on stage. He had heard storied about her. Kinky, liked it how she did and if you'd let her she'd dominate the shit out of you. He was sure she felt odd in a guild with these women. She had no clue how kinky every female was here. He only knows from the men bragging. He would never sleep with a guildmate, well until now. He counted on his hand how many had already been up, and quickly realized Lucy had to be next. **_Best for last. Make me proud son._** Mmhmm.

"Finally, we've got the woman who put most of this together. She one of the only Celestial Mages left, and a very good friend of all of ours. She's the light of this guild, and even more so she's the kindest woman you'll meet. Can't go wrong with Lucy Heartfillia!" Lucy's heels clicked on the stage and his breath hitched. **_Yet again she surprises you in the most beautiful of ways. Look at her legs. Look at how easy of access she's granting you._** He couldn't stop his eyes from wondering. "We'll start the bids at 10,000." He put up his paddle so fast, he almost spilled his beer. He glanced over to see who his competition was. A few other men were bidding, and that aggravated him. This was his girl. The bids were going up, but he was starting to get intimidating. He flashed his canines, but it was too dark. He could see because of his heightened senses. He shot a quick glance over to the stage, where she stood frozen. He watched her smile falter, and heard her pink lips mumble,

"What the hell?!" She was frozen. One Laxus was bidding on her, and two the bid was going higher on her than any of the other women. She had been watching him too long. She didn't know who was bidding against the slayer. She quickly searched the room. She caught his eye. Her eyes dilated. "Oh Mavis! No! No! No! Laxus you better damn well win!" They were up to 350,000 Jewels. She decided then she was going to speak up. She turned on the charm. "I can't accept any more money. We'll settle this like adults." She walked off the stage, everyone still frozen. She motioned the two men and to Levy to follow her.

The group made their way into the back room. "Who the Hell is he?!" The two men yelled at once. Lucy cringed. This was going to suck! She shot a glance at Levy who was smiling proudly. She clenched her fists, while Levy just giggled. She was done. She was pissed. And now she wanted to go home, and just disappear. She had lost it.

"First of all, I owe neither of you an explanation! Let's get that damn well cleared up now. You are in my territory, and frankly, I don't want either of you here." She bit out. Her anger showing its ugly head. "Ed, what are you doing here? I told you to get lost after,"

"WAIT!" Laxus started to lose control over his laughing. He earned the scariest glare he's ever seen from Lucy, but he didn't stop. "He's, he's the one that jizzed in your hair?" She smacked him across the face. He froze. She really was done, he had fucked up. Severely. He had to get her to hear him out.

"How does he know?!" Edward was pissed. She rolled her eyes. This wasn't something she wanted to do. Maybe she should just go home. Fuck all of this. She was drained.

"One round of poker. Whoever wins, pays for me. Please remember, I don't care which one of you wins, I'm not getting on my knees or fucking either of you! You both are the most irritating male specimen on Earthland! This is a no sex gig. And if you wanted that dates are in order, and only one of you I'll accept a date from. Figure that out yourselves." She paused looking at her partner. She didn't want him to win, but she didn't want him to not win either. A night with Edward would be the death of her. "Levy, cards." The bluenette solid scripted some cards. Levy gave Laxus a wink, he was glad she was going to help him. He was damn good at cards, but nothing was as high of stake as his mate. "Normal poker. One round." She said while dealing. Levy and Laxus established a few ques, without even speaking. They had this in the bag. She stood behind him, and Lucy stood against the wall. One foot flat against it. She was irritated, and he knew that better than anyone.

The one hand took forever. She didn't think it could take this long to play one hand of poker. The men were killing each other with their glares. Laxus had brought out his canines, and Edward his flirty remarks at her. It was starting to click in her head that Laxus had some sort of prerogative here, but she had no clue what.

"Three of a kind." Edward said victoriously.

"Damn. Sucks to be you. Flush." He laid his cards down and smiled cockily. She saw him cheat. Levy was dropping facial expressions to him. Her morals were out the window though. And her anger was bubbling over. What the hell was going on?!

"Great game over. Goodbye Edward. Lev see him out, I'll be there in a minute." She waved to them as they headed out of the door, as soon as it was shut she turned to glare at Laxus. Her death glare was starting to freak him out.

"Lucy." He said softly.

"No, listen Laxus. I don't understand anything that just happened, or what's been happening over the last couple of weeks. I'm confused and hurt. I don't understand why you want me to hurt like this. What did I ever do to deserve this kind of pain?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. She was stupid. Hear that perv you were right.

"Luc," he didn't get much in before she went sprouting off again.

"STOP!" She screamed. It hurt his sensitive ears, but he made no movements. "I crawled into your lap, I pushed you, but I can't just sleep with you. I screwed up! I'm sorry, but just stop! I can't fucking do this!"

"Stop what?! I haven't done anything!" His voice rose in irritation.

"You made me love you." She said dejectedly. Tears gathered in her eyes.

"I made you?! You think I wanted to love you?! You think I'd ever allow myself to love you?! You are the light. I'm evil, and a bastard! You deserve someone so much better. Do you have any idea how long I've struggled with this?! With you! I've never been in this situation! So, get the fuck over yourself!"

"You make no fucking sense! You can't love me, you have a mate!"

"Yeah, I do! And it's fucking you!" Their screaming match stopped at that moment. Silence fell over them, and she stood frozen. Her mouth was dry, it wouldn't work. She felt numb all over. She couldn't feel anything. "Now, I've been a fucking angel not kissing or touching you. The pervy dragon in me wanted me to just fuck you." His breaths grew heavy. He walked closer to her. Her voice still wouldn't work, and he was making her body go haywire. "I'm going to kiss you. Than I'm going to take you out." His voice was husky, and she felt her knees go weak. He shoved her, not so gently, against the wooden wall. She gasped, but before any other sound came out, he took her mouth in his. He wasn't going to be soft. There was too much hunger. Too much desire. He bit her lip hard, but instead of a scold or a whimper, she moaned and arching herself into him, grabbing his waist to hold onto. She needed to feel grounded, and that this wasn't a dream. She kept pushing her body up against his.

He slid his tongue into her mouth and took in everything. Her taste was everything she smelled like. A vanilla taste with a hint of strawberry. He was going to taste every inch of her skin. **_Pace yourself, or you'll take her right here._** He gripped her waist tightly. Knowing he was going to leave bruises. Her moans were only fueling him. He needed her. He wanted her. He hated her for all of this. She finally rested her head on the wall behind her. She was panting and looking like a goddess. He wanted more of her, more of this. It was so different kissing her. Kissing had never given him such a hard on than what this did. He wanted to kiss her and slap her all at once. She was so dumb.

"I hate you." She said in a breathless tone.

"Typical." He rolled his eyes. "Do you get it at least? I've tried hinting it to you, but you're kind of dumb."

"Not dumb enough to look past the fact you cheated." She smirked playfully.

"Did not. The Great Laxus Dreyar doesn't cheat." She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. He purred at the contact. She didn't realize how sexy this man could be. Well, other than his body.

"You so did!" She pushed her chest further against his, driving him mad. "You had Levy giving you signs: two winks, lick of her bottom lip, lick of her top lip, and a nod down." She smirked, rubbing a hand up and down his exposed neck. "You cheated. But I'll allow you to this time. I was going to fake being sick otherwise. Just so we're perfectly clear, I didn't want you to win either. Just preferred you a tiny bit more than him."

"Cause you know I won't jizz in your hair? Or because ever since Tuesday you can't stop thinking about me?" She bit her lip and looked up at him deviously.

"This may be fun. You can't sleep with me tonight. You realize, that right?" He raised an eyebrow. "If you try and remove my; tiny, black, almost nonexistent panties an alert with go off. All the females will get a message saying a girl was violated. This event wasn't for sex, certainly not for mates. Cana even has a timer on hers. We're mages Laxus, not whores. Hope that's not what you were hoping for tonight." She winked playfully.

"You could take them off." He said flatly.

"Nah, punishment."

"I didn't do,"

"Your desk. You knew you were pushing me, and you were still letting me believe you loved someone else." He went through the memory again. She sat in his lap!

"You could've not sat in my lap."

"You could've told me, we were mates. Then you could be balls deep in me for the hundredth time."

"You're a bitch." He growled.

"And you're an asshole. Get ready Thunder God, I'm about to make your life hell." They made their way out of the guild, leaving most wondering what the hell had happened.


	6. The Date

**Good morning! I'm headed to job number one, so I thought I'd update this now. My best friend from college is coming over, so I wasn't going to have time. Anyways, loved this chapter hope you guys do too.**

 **Taylor**

"I summon thee maid! Virgo!" Lucy had pulled Laxus into an alley, so she could summon Virgo for some other clothing. She was going to drive this man crazy tonight. She was going to make him feel exactly like he had made her. Crazy, insane, delusional, and horny to a point of no return. Levy would get it tomorrow. Stupid girl knew everything! Where do her loyalties lie? She was supposed to be her best friend. A part of her knew that her friend did it for a good reason. She had shoved her feelings too deep. If Laxus would've come right out and said, she was his mate, she'd have run. Now it feels…real, well almost. She feels validation for the feelings she's harbored for so many years. She feels less crazy knowing the feelings are reciprocated.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo looked at Laxus and smirked. Her mischievous smile had her worried what the maid was going to say next. "Or will Princess be punished tonight." Her face feel red. She was trying to hide it, but she knew he knew.

"Clothes! NOW! And not on his life!" She was about to punish Virgo alright! The spirit disappeared in a bright flash and reappeared shortly after. She had a pair of white skinny jeans, and a royal purple lace-up shirt.

"Keep the heels. Sir Laxus likes them." She disappeared again before he could zap her. He'd never admit it to anyone especially Lucy that he loved the extra height they gave her. Those things made him imagine her in the kitchen making breakfast in only those damn things.

"Are they all that… What are you doing?" His breath hitched as he watched as his mate started to unzip her dress.

"Changing?" She hid her snicker. She swore to drive him mad, and that made this a perfect idea. This was going to be fun. "You're my mate, it's not like you're not going to see it." **_Fuck her!_** "Now help me with the corset." **_Oh, I'll help you alright._**

"Absolutely not! You think the perv will behave? No. Not gonna happen Blondie." He barely wanted to watch, he wanted to unwrap her himself. She shrugged and undid it herself. When the dress fell to the ground, he took her in. He was still a man, and her mate after-all. Her breasts were covered, only slightly, by what would loosely be categorized as a bra. The thin, see through, object barely held her in. He traveled lower on her body. He reached her hip, and licked his lips. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into her hips. He'd mark all of her. She was a Goddess like no other. His dragon purred in delight.

"You're eye-fucking me." She giggled, bending over to undo her shoes. He groaned watching her bend away from him. He wanted to grab her ass. He wanted to grind himself into her, just to show what she was doing to him. She had been able to get her jeans to her thighs, before she had to wiggle into them. Her breasts bounced slightly, and he bit his cheek. She put her shirt on, pulling the strings tightly to hold up her generous chest, and re-buckled her stilettos. Her dress disappeared into gold flecks.

"You are the worlds biggest bitch." He growled. She kissed his cheek, in a teasing manner, and walked out of the alley. He watched her move. Her ass swaying to its own beat. She had a sense of elegance to her. Her moves were too graceful, for the vixen she was.

"Coming good looking?" She winked playfully.

"Just enjoying the view." He slapped her ass, and was rewarded with a squeak of surprise.

"You're such a pig." She said reaching for his hand. He gladly took hers in his. For not being a PDA kind of guy, he wanted everyone to know who she belonged too.

"But I'm your pig. You love me for it." He leaned into her ear. "I will get you to lose those damn panties too. Don't doubt your predator. I'm on the hunt. There's only one thing I'm craving, and it involves you sweating underneath me."

"You don't scare me, Sir Sparks A Lot. You won't make me lose anything. You've met your match." He chuckled huskily, knowing that made her hotter than she led on.

"Good, cause we're on our way to my place for diner. Be prepared to be pampered into oblivion." He winked at her, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He lightning teleported them to his place. He steadied her as they were just outside his place. He knew he should have warned her. It's one hell of a thing to experience. Most of the time leaving his friends dizzy. "Ready to be persuaded out of those unnecessary panties?"

"You won't. But good luck." She rolled her shoulders in a hypnotizing way, before grabbing a bobby pin from her hair. She crouched down in front of his door and started picking the lock. Her skin above her ass showed. The milky white pants made her skin pop. He could feel himself becoming a horny teen again. Her ass was all he could think about, and it wasn't the dragon egging him on.

"Fuck!" He groaned. "That's scary, and oddly sexy."

"Yeah, I'm told that a lot. It's a shame it's the only trick you're seeing tonight." She winked playfully. **_She won't be able to resist you, take a smell._** As took a sniff, his eyes almost bugged. **_She's so turned on that if you were to roughly kiss her again, those panties would be off._** I think, I should mess with her. **_Listen, I'm just your dragon, I'm only here to lead you to her. And have you claim her. You chose your method. After you mate, I go back to your soul until something is wrong, or you ask for me._** I won't ask for you. He said with a theoretical roll of his eyes. Deep down, he knew he was going to miss the son of a bitch.

"Okay Blondie, no sex. You win." She smiled with a tilt of her head, and they walked into his cabin. "You can stay here. Go ahead look around. I'll finish dinner." He had it almost done, he'd worked on it all day. Once he hit the kitchen he threw his tux jacket off, and rolled up his cuffs.

Lucy was looking at the pictures that littered the walls, fireplace, and end tables. There were a lot of him and his team. There was one from a Fantasia parade before her time, of him and his team. She smiled looking at how happy Laxus looked with them. He was only ever really relaxed around them. She could tell, and no it seemed he was becoming more at ease with her. Mates she guessed with a shrug. She saw a few of him with master. Master had taught him everything he'd ever learned. She smiled at the young looking Laxus. He had grown to be any women's dream. How she had gotten so lucky, she wasn't sure. Everyone has issues of their own. To judge him on one mistakes would be dumb. She knew she had gotten to him the other night in his office. She only spoke the truth. None of it was a lie. She was just as guilty as he. He left his family, and she hers. Difference was, he came back and made amends. Something she could never do. She glanced down at a picture that looked like it didn't belong. There was a beautiful dark haired, tan skinned woman, and a tall, black haired man. Both were very good looking. The woman was holding a small bundle in her hands. She knew the man was Ivan, but who was the woman?

"It's me the day I was born. My mother and father were so excited, or so Gramps says." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "He wasn't always evil. He implanted the lacrima before mom died. He didn't want me evil at that point." He nuzzled his face into her neck. "A week after I was implanted mom died. He died in that moment too. She was his life. The only woman he had ever loved, ever will. He went on a long job, and came back different. He was no longer my father, just a shell of who he had been. He came back and attacked Gramps. I watched my two role models go at it. Then he left. He walked out of that guild, without a second glance at me." There was a long pause. She set the picture down and turned to face him.

"You aren't evil, you know that right?" He looked away from her. He didn't want to hear this speech again. Once was enough to break his heart. This woman was his everything, and hearing her soft spoken, therapeutic, words made him just want to break. She grabbed his cheeks roughly and made him look at her. "I'm the designated "light" of the guild. I don't date evil. Asshole's maybe, but not evil. You're not evil just like I'm not broken. I come from a broken family, but I'm not broken. I know what I want, and I know what I can do. I left my family just like you. So, if you're evil, so am I; and boy someone should tell the master that his light is actually darkness." She giggled softly. She made him feel all sorts of crazy.

"I love you Lucy Heartfillia." He didn't care that he said it first. He didn't care that it was "too soon." None of it mattered, because she was his. Kinda. He kissed her softly. There was no lust, it was filled with many emotions. No heat. No pressure. Nothing but his adoration to her. She pulled away and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm not fucking you, because you have a sad story." She said coyly, changing the mood to playful.

"You give a man a guilty handjob, but I'm your mate and you won't let me worship you?"

"Only for tonight. Maybe tomorrow, if I feel like it." She winked.

"I will rip them off, and let the girl's find you naked underneath me." She shuddered. He made her so hot. "Oh, you like that?" He whispered huskily into her ear. He nipped at her ear, and she moaned loudly. "Mavis, I love that sound. You're too fucking sexy for your own good."

"L-Lax, ah," He nipped her neck.

"Come on Blondie, tell me to stop."

"Laxus," She was cut off with a searing kiss. "God, Laxus." She said into the kiss. He smirked and deepened the kiss. Her taste was intoxicating. He wanted more. Needed more.

"Be a good girl and take those damn panties off." His voice was needy.

"No." She said flatly, against his lips.

"Hard to get doesn't look good on you. Do it." He was kissing her more like an animal now. The fierceness of his tone, along with the pace of the kiss was driving her mad. Still she kept her foot down.

"No. If you think kissing me like the dragon you are, would make me fall to my knees for the Great Thunder God, you're wrong. You may be hot as fuck, you may be a God to look at, and you may be a dragon in the sheets, but I expect more from you than anyone else. Had this been years ago, when I didn't know you, or that I was your mate, we'd be in bed by now. I need more from you than just the lusty dragon."

"You're seriously pissing me off!" She brushed his face gently. She has been so scared to fall in love that this doesn't feel real. She wanted to make sure he loved her, because she couldn't walk away from this. "You've had how many one-night-stands, but here I am, your mate; who'll love you forever, and I'm getting blocked out. I won't ever be able to love or fool around with anyone other than you. I'm bound to you for life! I don't get to mess around! So, what do I have to do?" She pushes him away.

"You ever moan Blondie, while were having sex and I'll beat you. I won't share you. I know, we're bound for life, but no flirting. I'm still me, and I still have insecurities. If you brag to anyone, especially Bickslow, about our sex life I'll punish you how I see fit. If you're lying about me being your mate, if you're even a little unsure about this, I'll kill you. Six feet under. No questions. I can't just hit this and quit it. You're beyond different, and it's scaring the fuck out of me."

"I'll fully agree to number two. Maybe one. Depends." He smirked. "Number three, no promises. Bickslow is going to be so jealous, and wanting all the details. And is that what you really think of me? I'd never do that to anyone. You have nothing to fear, or worry about. I'll treat you like the Princess everyone claims you to be. You think I'm not scared? I've never been in any sort of relationship other than a three-day weekend. You're different, don't ever think you're not. You will go on to tame the Great Thunder God." He smirked at her sweetly. "Now I didn't slave over a hot stove all day for nothing. Let's not let it get any colder." She nodded.

They ate in peace, and when they were finished Lucy offered to do the dishes. "This is a date, Blondie. I don't think you've been on a proper date if you think you're doing dishes." Laxus said grabbing the dishes from her.

"I get that Laxus, but can I at least dry?" She pouted. "I know it's not the proper way of a date, but I'd love to get to talk to you more." His interest was piqued. What more could she possibly want to know about him?

"Yeah. I guess that's fine, but then you don't lift a finger the rest of the night. I'm trying to win you over. All sex jokes aside." They walked into the kitchen and the first thing she saw was the beautiful granite counters. They were black, speckled with reds, yellows, and a little green. All his appliances we up to date, and clean. A table sat in the corner. It could easily fit four people, but that made sense. There were four people on his team.

He started to wash the dishes and she was drying. "You said your mother passed a week after you were implanted. How old were you?" He shuddered at the question. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think. I guess because I get asked so many times about my mother's death, and my age, I just thou-"

"Six." He cut her off. "I was six when the whole incident went down." He paused. No one had ever asked, not even his team. "I know everything will come out eventually, but her death is a really sore subject. I know you, out of everyone, will understand but it's hard. You were around that age too, right?" She looked at him. She didn't mean to start off with a hard question, but she felt they had that in common.

"Yeah I was almost six when mom died. No one is even really sure what happened. No one talked about it after it happened, and if I could ask my father I would. That's not an option, obviously." She paused and sighed, grabbing a dish from him to dry. "That's a pansy answer." He looked at her with confusion. "I could ask Capricorn, or Aquarius, I chose not to." She sighed. "She was my everything. She and I, we ran around that mansion like we weren't trapped. Not to say we were physically trapped, it was more just the way the upper-class works. I don't want to know what my mom had gotten into. She was a hell of a mage, but her kindness often got her in trouble. She'd give a stranger on the street all the money in her wallet, or would take a group of homeless people out for a meal. She was…kind. She never believed we were better because we had money. I'm still not sure what our business was. It never concerned me. They never had a son, so I was just going to be married off. The businesses would combine, and the new business would care for my parents in their old age. It's a shitty and hard thing to deal with. I left my father, and then after Phantom Lord, I went back and bitched him out. Then Tenrou happened." She sighed then looked at him with a smirk. "Though I'm glad you were stuck there too." He stared at her with the and eyebrow cocked.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because if you were any older, say seven years, it'd look like I had daddy issues." He chuckled loudly.

"You do." She playfully hit him.

"I do not. And that has nothing to do with us!" She giggled.

"My mom just vanished." He couldn't believe he just said that. It was the last thing he thought about saying. Nobody had ever known who his mother was, besides Wakaba and Macao. They wouldn't even talk about her. Too much hurt.

Lucy kept drying, listening to him. She'd wait for him to be ready. It isn't an easy thing to talk about. "She was pissed at dad, and she went on a job out of anger. She never returned. She had been gone for three days, before we got word a body matching my mothers had been found." He swallowed his tears. He wouldn't cry in front of her. It wasn't the strong man she knew. "I don't know who went to ID the body, but someone did." He smiled a bit. "Gramps loved that woman. My grandma took off after giving birth to my father. He raised his son the best he could. My father swore, no kids until he was married and in love. One of the only things he's ever followed through with in my life. They were happy." He bit his lip. She stood there listening. She knew he didn't want to cry in front of her. His ego was too inflated. "Things got complicated after my birth. I don't know how, or why, but they did. Gramps says it had nothing to do with me, but maybe it did. Ya know? Like what if they thought they were ready, but they weren't? Or if I was just an awful baby?" She let out a light chuckled.

"Laxus, my dear, all babies are awful. They are adorable and lovely, and gifts from above, but they put a strain on your family. Babies make things complicated. I assume for dragon slayer's and their mates it's easier. You guys are bound together forever. There's no goodbye, and break-ups. It's a nice thought. Being that close to someone, that at three AM when the little one is being annoying and ends up throwing up on you that your partner isn't just going to leave. When you're mates silly things like those don't tare you apart, they bind you together."

"Do you want kids?" He looked at her, picturing her nine months pregnant cradling her stomach. His dragon purred. The thought was creepy to him at first, but the more he thought about it, the more he loved the thought.

"I do, but I've never wanted them before this moment." He stared blankly at her. "I didn't want them for a long time. I thought I'd never meet a guy I wanted to raise a family with. Natsu was so hell-bent on how great of a mother I'd be, that he offered to pose as a married couple so I could adopt." She chuckled at the memory. That man was her everything, before this man swooped in and saved her. Natsu knew more than everyone about her struggle with her own mind. He wasn't as dense as people made him be. She figured out awhile ago, it was his defense mechanism. He'd rather be an idiot, than deal with adult situations. He was her best friend, and for the longest time the only one who could make her laugh uncontrollably. They held on to each other's dirty secrets, and always had each other's back.

"You guys really are close." He wasn't jealous or angry. Instead he was glad she had him. Especially when she had fallen apart after he left. He knew that the dense man could be serious when it came to family. She was more his family than most in the guild, which says a lot since he showed up at the guild at six. They just worked as best friends.

"Yeah, we're best friends. He drives me up a wall most the time, but my own mate can do that a lot too." She winked.

"Did you ever think you were," he wanted to know if she had ever had feelings for him, or confusion. That was his own insecurities. Even though he knew now that Natsu was mated to Lis, and he was Lucy's mate, it haunted him, if she had even entertained the idea. He watched her facial expression turn serious.

"No." She said strongly. "I love Natsu like a brother. He and I have always just been close friends. We pick on each other about things that would hurt if we were together." He gazes at her, handing her the last dish. "He comments about my weight." He growled deeply. She put her hand up to him. "But, I pick on him about his inability to have a normal relationship. Romantically or Nakama. It's a fair trade off. I know I'm hot Laxus. Those aren't my insecurities."

"Then what are?" She led him back out to the living room, and they sat on the couch. She tucked her legs under her, and he threw his arm around her to pull her closer. She fit nicely under his arm, she rested her head on his chest. This was perfect. They both thought.

"Love in general. I've had my fair share of one-night-stands, but there was a point when I valued my virginity. It happened so long ago. As a twenty-year-old, it all seems silly. It's the typical things you hear from the girls in the guild. Some guy comes around with pretty promises and you fall for it. I thought the guy loved me, not that I loved him, but I thought maybe I could grow to love him. That wasn't the case, and after the deed was done, he left. I picked up my pieces and moved on, but I was never in love, until Mira started telling me stories about you."

"Stupid demoness! She shouldn't have told you my stories." She chuckled at his jealousy that Mira told her, not him.

"She didn't share many, it only took two for me to love you. From a far that is. You were far too unapproachable for me." She giggled. "That's how I knew, even after you attacked us, that you were good. You were just lost. You'd find your way back, no doubt. I knew you, because I was you. When you were reinstated I was so excited to get to know you. Even through the Grand Magic Games, I learned so much about your loyalty." The tears started to swell in her eyes. "Mavis Laxus, I love you. I don't know. I don't even know what I don't know. But I know I love you, and I know their will never be another you. You are my mate, and you may be pissed about me making you wait, but I needed to see this. To realize this. You and me, we're not so different. I couldn't jump into bed with you, because I feared you were wrong. That I wasn't your mate, you just got confused. This feeling though, it's the truest thing I've ever felt. I'm a Celestial Mage we know our feelings, which is how I know you were right." The tears were streaming down her face. He was wiping hers away neglecting the few that fell from his. Damn this woman and he ability to make him so emotional.

"The dragon in me wants you, and hell I want you even more, but there are right ways and wrong ways to go about things. Flirty jokes, and pushing each other is fine, but there's a line. I wasn't ever going to force you to love me, or sleep with me. I got angry before, but throwing in your face about a sad hand-job isn't fair." He groaned. "It means so much more that you're not just sleeping with me. Every other woman; she comes, gets what she and I want, I kick her out after sex, and I sleep alone. That won't be the case with you. You'll stay over, and you'll be around forever. I won't be able to function without you. I know I'm an ass, and a perv, but I love you. I love you more than anything. If I learned anything from being exiled it's how much I need to take care of my emotions. Had Gramps and I just talked about what was on my mind, I'm almost positive I wouldn't've attacked everyone." He leaned into her, she looked up at him with eyes of adoration. "I won't fight my feeling about you, I know you're my mate and I want you with me forever." She pushed up, and kissed him. It started soft, and slowly picked up heat.

She ends up straddling his hips. Her knees pressed into the couch on either side of him. She had the chance from this angle to dominate the kiss. She was leaning down into his lips from above him. He grunted in response to her actions. She could feel his growing erection press against her. She rolled her hips over him. She moaned loudly at her own actions, and he had to control his hips from shoving up into her. They pulled apart needing air, desperately.

"I love you Laxus, I always will. Things may get rocky, with me being a target of dark guilds all the time, but I love you. If you want to fight by my side, and love me, I guess I can allow that." She winked. She sat back, and his full erection rubbed up against her. "I really don't want to give into you tonight, but you make it so damn hard." She chuckled. "No pun intended. Seriously. You're an asshole. But you're mine."

"You know we don't have too. This has all been a game, of sorts, but you chose. You kiss me again like that again and I'll lose all control. But I'd love to have you." He winked.

"You know how to make me feel special, you know?"

"Why? Haven't done anything yet?"

"You aren't going to force me, and that's a beautiful thing. Every man I've sorta, kinda liked, wanted me right away. No building to it. I've always gotten off on sexual tension. I want so much sexual tension, we can't take it anymore." He chuckled, of course his girl would be like this. Hell, he was like that.

"Deal."

"Really?" She was a little excited by him agreeing to her idea. She knows it's a little out there, but he was different. Plus, she kind of wanted to tease the shit out of him. She wanted to drive him mad.

"Under one condition." He said with a pointed look.

"Name it."

"You're mine. We may not be mated, but you and I are exclusive. No one else hangs all over you, and if I ever see that duchebag again I get to punch him." He was still irritated at the man, but she was his.

"Of course, you'd tell me instead of ask if I'd be your girlfriend. Typical Laxus. I'm all yours and no one else will ever change that, I swear."

They spent the reminder of their night telling stories and Laxus getting bitched out by his dragon, for not claiming her. Lucy went home around one AM, and as he dropped her off at the door they shared on more kiss, before she warned her that she had company. He chuckled as she grit her teeth, and walked away with a wave. Both were completely content with how things had played out tonight.


	7. Not So Secret Secrets

**I'm sorry that I'm updating this later in the day than usual! I took an extra shift, and didn't have time to edit before work. But it's up! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, this story is about to get really dark, so be prepared.**

 **Thanks for your patience!**

 **Taylor.**

"It's too early for this." Lucy said rubbing her temple. After getting home last night, at one in the damn morning, she saw Natsu and Gray passed out in her Livingroom. She had silently made her way to her bedroom. She changed quickly, and crawled into bed. She got maybe five hours of sleep. She kept tossing and turning. No doubt worked up over the, already crippling, sexual tension between her and Laxus. She loved it, but it was definitely going to cause a lot of sleepless nights. Other nights she could take care of it herself, but not with her two male teammates in the house. That was just a creepy thing to do. And she wasn't the perv of her team. If what Levy said was true, though, the higher the sexual tension before sex would make the sex so much better.

It was currently 7 in the morning, and Natsu and Gray were badgering her with questions.

"Does he like you? Or was last night a game to him? Is even capable of liking someone longer than a weekend? Is he even good? No one messes with my family! I'll kick his ass!" Gray seemed more peeved than Natsu. Natsu was being more of an angel than ever before.

"Gray! You are not the judge of his character! You don't know him. We all know if he ever hurt me, Fairy Tail will come after him. He isn't going to hurt me." She said irritated. Natsu had a large grin spread across his face.

"How do you know Luce? He's Laxus. All he does is cause pain, so how can you know for sure?" Gray retorted back.

"She's his mate." Natsu said simply, while smiling larger. Her grabbed his best friend into a tight hug. "It all makes sense now! Luigi! He's your mate! Welcome to the slayer life!" His tone was almost proud like. He was so excited for her, and that made her tear up. Her best friend wasn't as dense as they all thought. He understood, and he made her feel like it's such an accomplishment. She was too excited to be fighting about it. She was too high for this.

"No offence Natsu, but I've been on your team for three years. I've been living the slayer life. Just now it's with my mate." She giggled. Gray stood, and all the color drained from his face.

"You promise he won't hurt you?" He asked softly. "You mean a lot to me, to everyone."

"I swear. The man worships me." She sighed. "This may be asking a lot, but please don't tell anyone. We haven't discussed when we're telling everyone. I'm sure we will soon, but let's keep it just between us."

"Yeah of course Luce." Both boys nodded.

"I'm going to go shower, I'll be at the guild in a bit. I'll see you guys there." She watched the two men retreat out of her home and went to shower. She had hoped it would help with her ache, but it didn't. She was pretty sure only one thing would help with that ache, and his name started with an L. She was so fucked. He'd be able to smell her all day. She couldn't contain her laughter. It was so ironic being with a slayer. He had so much ammunition, but she'd find her own. She quickly stepped out, dressed, and headed to the guild. It was her favorite part of the day. Walking to the guild always calmed her mind.

When Lucy put one foot into the guild, she almost turned around and walked right back out. Laxus and Erza were duking it out in the middle of the guild. No one was saying anything, and they all knew better than to join in when two S-Class mages were going at it. He was covered in scratches and bruises. Erza was covered in bruises, and burn marks. She stood there tapping her foot, contemplating who was going to die first. She wasn't going to stand for this. She was pretty sure she was at the center of this fight, and that only pissed her off more. Who the hell fights over someone!? The two hadn't noticed her yet. She sighed heavily. She then whistled loudly. Gaining the eyes of everyone. They all saw her seething.

"What in Mavis' name is going on?! What has you two so worked up?" She asked irate and starving. She hadn't eaten, and she really just wanted an easy day. Too much to ask for, she guessed. Erza made her way over to her.

"Are you okay?!" The woman was frantically searching her friends body. Once Erza started rolling up her shirt she swatted her hand away. This was ridiculous!

"The Hell is going on!?" She asked enraged yet again.

"He- He didn't try anything on you right?" Erza asked menacingly.

"Try-For fucks sake! Erza! That is an unfair thing to assume! You have no premises! He may be an egotistical asshole at times, but he'd never. He was a true gentleman. I promise you nothing bad happened. He'd be dead if he had. I don't know where the hell you're coming from but get off your high horse!" Her friend hung her head low. The room was astonished that the blonde had the balls to call out Erza, most people feared the shit out of the reequip mage.

"I apologize Laxus. I went overboard." He went to give her a snarky retort, but Lucy glared at him.

"Yeah." Lucy sighed in relief. Erza quickly retreated to over by Natsu and Gray.

"It's seven thirty in the morning, and you're already causing problems. Typical." She smirked. Shaking her head in playfulness.

"Why'd you have to be in the craziest team in all of Fiore?" He chuckled. "How were your visitors?"

"Annoying. Asking too many questions. By the way, Gray and Natsu know. Wasn't my fault either, Natsu had it all figured out." He didn't know how he felt about that. He loved her to death, and people were going to find out, but their reactions scared him.

"Fuck! Gramps! We've got to tell him before anyone else finds out. He'll kill me if he doesn't get to know before everyone else. And I am not dying before I get to taste," She elbowed him. "OW!"

"Shut it! No one is going to die. Now," she sighed, "I'm starving, and we've got work to do. So much paperwork! I've got a conference call with Mark today too. Mavis, it's going to be a long day." He wanted so bad to wrap his arms around her, but he somehow refrained. She ordered her food.

"What a show we've had here this morning Lucy. Anything new? Any new consorts?" Mira smiled innocently, looking between the two blondes.

"Mira," Lucy scolded, "if you don't stop matchmaking me, I swear, I'll get you a man as bad as Edward was."

"Oh, come now. You know I'm seeing someone." Mira said sweetly.

"Yeah, mystery man with the biggest kinks hasn't appeared to us yet." Laxus growled at that statement. She wrote it off as him just being grumpy and having to hear girl talk. "None of us have met him. We've only been told stories, and although the stories are steamy, that doesn't make him real." He growled again.

"She can't introduce you to someone you already know there, Blondie. Now stop with the descriptions!" She looked at her man in amazement. He knew? She was going to beg later, on her knees if necessary.

"Laxus, you're my oldest friend in this guild. Don't betray me now. What a shame it'd be if you disappeared, without a single trace." Mira's voice was sickeningly sweet, except those close to Mira knew she'd hold true to it.

"Eh, you wouldn't hurt a fly. Especially me. You need me around. I'm the real monster here, if I disappeared you'd be the monster again, Miss Demoness. And besides Cana, I ring up the biggest tab. Cause, I pay for all my teams food, and drinks. You make too much money off my tips to kill me." He retorted back. Lucy watched in amazement. They really are close, just not romantically. How could anyone have ever thought they were in love? It's like they're siblings. It's like her and Natsu. They hold each other's darkest secrets, but bicker like an old married couple.

"I'll bring your food up to Laxus' office when it's ready." Mira said politely. Lucy got up, but before getting to far from her, she turned back,

"Our. It's our office." Mira nodded holding back a snicker. She could only imagine how Laxus was taking that. Payback she thought sweetly.

"Not ours. Mine. It's mine. Your status upgrade doesn't change that." He whispered softly so only she could hear. He was no where near ready to tell the guild yet. His fear of rejection was holding him back; not that he could change anything. She rolled her eyes as they made their way to "their" office. He shut the door behind them and took a seat in his chair. She took her usual seat in the corner, on the ground.

"I'm getting a desk Laxus." She said plainly.

"No." He said in his usual authoritative tone.

"Listen babe, that word may work for everyone else, but it doesn't for me. No one tells me no, not my family, not my team, and definitely not you. I'll buy one and get it in here before you even wake up tomorrow." Her words held a bite to them, and he couldn't help but smirk. **_You're not supposed to enjoy fighting with her. You're supposed to be making sexual tension. That's what mate wants. And mate gets what she wants._** This will turn into sexual tension, old man.

"I'll buy you a desk. You can have a tiny, colorful desk." He was hoping she'd catch on he meant a Little Tykes one.

"I swear to Mavis Laxus, you do that," her words tapered off and he was given the scariest smile he's ever received. **_Nice going._** Oh, just have patience! I've got this! Have some faith!

"Why do you need one anyway? We can share mine." He smirked.

"Because, you and I work at the same time. How are we supposed to work at the same desk at the same time?" **_I see where this is going. This is all about sexual tension. Human's are odd. No wonder the dragons left._** You've got no idea.

"My laps always open for you Blondie. All you've got to do is come over here." He flirted. Her face reddened slightly, and as she got up to test him, Mira knocked on the door. **_Stupid Demoness!_** Agreed. She opened the door, and Mira placed a beer in front of Laxus. She then placed Lucy's French Toast on the side table by the black leather couch, along with a strawberry milkshake.

"Thank you, Mira,~" She sang. This wasn't going to be so easy. She's kinda weird. **_She's up to something._** We've never agreed on things as much as we are so far today. **_Amen._** She slid off her running shoes, and tucked her legs under her, as she took a seat on the cold leather. Her body shook slightly from the cold. Her shorts were too high. He hadn't even noticed them until now. Her short-shorts weren't for everyone else to see. That was his, and his alone. "Ya mad Sparky?" He took a large gulp of his beer, to keep from biting her head off about the shorts. He quickly switched gears, the other thing pissing him off was Mira ruining his shot.

"You were about to climb in my lap, and now, you're not. You're starting to scare me too." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You haven't seen Scary Lucy, yet." She put an emphasis on the yet. She knew he'd meet her one day, but not anytime soon. She likes revenge, but Scary Lucy only came out on special occasions. Usually only around her team.

"Scary Lucy? Who are you really Blondie? You're supposed to be the sweet innocent one of this couple."

"Scary Lucy is what Happy, Natsu, and Gray call me when I'm pissed." She shrugged. "And I'm the sweetest woman you'll ever meet, but even I have my limits. I don't get that way often, but when I do, it's a scary thing to encounter." She smiled before continuing. "Currently, I'm thinking about how I'm going to get my desk." She licked her lips taking a seductive bite from her food.

"And how are you planning on that?" He swallowed hard, she was so fucking hot, even when eating. **_You see that shimmer in her eyes? She's not going to tell you._**

"You'll just have to be a good boy and wait." She winked.

She finished eating and went to take her plate down to Mira. After dropping it off she spotted her very best friend, and traitor, Levy. She walked over to the short, blue-haired mage. "Miss McGarden." She said in a tone that rivals Mira's. Her friend jumped. She knew the short mage knew the trouble she was in. She knew the moment she decided to withhold information from her, that there'd be consequences for her actions.

"O-Oh hey Lu!" Levy stumbled over her words. "How was your night with Laxus?"

"You helped him cheat." She said flatly.

"Did not! I'm Levy McGarden. I'm the only one in this guild who believes in fairness! I don't condone cheating," she paused, "unless it's a very dangerous situation." She was getting defensive, but Gajeel just chuckled. After he chuckled he was rewarded with a glare from his Shrimp.

"You mean like, if I was someone's mate?" Lucy watched her friend swallow hard. "How long did you know? How long did you watch me suffer?" True she was hurt, but her friend was smart and loyal to no end. She had to have a reason. At least she hoped.

"Monday. I told him then that he had three days to tell you or I was going to. I didn't want to tell you. It's a special moment when you find out you're a mate. I didn't want to ruin that. You were also in denial. You thought he loved someone else. Nothing I could've said would have changed your thoughts. Please don't be upset." Levy looked at her feet. "I saw how lonely you were. Of course, you have Team Natsu and I, but we all have someone, or are falling in love. When I told you, I had completed the process, you were beyond excited for me. Then it hit you, we weren't going to be able to be attached at the hip anymore. I know you were sad, but you understood Gajeel and I needed time together. The mating process takes time. A lot of time. I want you to be happy too. I want you to have mind-blowing sex that only slayer's can give." She giggled softly. "When I found out you were Laxus' mate, I was going to do everything in my damn power to get you to acknowledge him. To realize you still love him. So, yes, I helped him cheat. For you. For your happiness. I knew he had slaved in that kitchen all damn day. He wanted to surprise you, but Edward had screwed all that up. So, I extended my friendship with him; I bent the rules. But I bent those rules for you, my best friend." Lucy kept her tears at bay and hugged her friend tightly. It all made sense now, and that made her feel better. Her best friend hadn't sat on the information long, and she gave him a time limit. She was glad he had that push, who knew how long he would've waited.

"I owe you." They parted ways, and she made her way back to Laxus' office. He hadn't done anything without her, and he looked ghostly.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey, you okay?" She ran to his side. He looked sick, and he wouldn't look at her. It was like he was avoiding her gaze. "Are you mad at me? I'm sorry. This morning, I-I didn't mean anything." Her eyes were blurring. She felt responsible for this, but deep down she knew it wasn't her. After her emotional talk with Levy, and now him, it was all too much. **_You will NOT let her to believe this is her fault._**

"Lucy, have a seat." He motioned to his lap. He needed her close. He needed to be able to shove his nose into her hair. She sat down without any hesitation. He waisted no time shoving his nose into her hair. He inhaled the vanilla scent. "God, I love you."

"Laxus, babe, what happened? I was only gone for fifteen minutes. I'm right here. What happened, my love?" **_Protect mate! Keep mate safe!_** The dragon growled menacingly.

"Council called while you were downstairs." He inhaled her scent again, nuzzling himself further into her honey locks. He hoped it would take everything bad away. He just wanted to get lost in her scent. "He's missing."

"Who's missing? We'll find them." She said encouragingly, not realizing that maybe they didn't want to find this person.

"No!" He growled in such a petrifying way, that she jumped slightly. "You will not find him! No one but myself will. He's my responsibility!" She finally understood who they were talking about.

"How long has he been missing?"

"Two days."

"Okay, we'll be fine babe. He'd be an idiot to show up here."

"It's not fine! You're my mate! He's going to want to,"

"To what Laxus?" She interrupted him. She turned to face him, placing both hands on his cheeks. She knew she should tell him. She knew she'd have too now, but she just wanted him to realize they were in this together.

"He hates me, and the best way to hurt me is through my loved ones. I don't love anyone as much as I love you. He'll try and kill you, I know it!" He was too upset to even comprehend that, it wasn't just her his father was after. I was also him. He was in just as much danger.

"It will be okay. It's not the first time I've been targeted. Won't be the last either, I promise you that. He won't show up here. He can't be that stupid." Her words soothed the dragon. His dragon was purring softly, content at the words his mate spoke.

"Let's go out tonight. I don't care where, or what, we do. Let's just go have some fun. Last night wasn't what I had planned. HE threw a wrench in it." She giggled at his hatred towards Edward.

"Last night was the best night I've ever had. No one has ever fought that hard for me, so don't doubt our first night as a couple. Dinner was beautiful, but I'll forget that. I won't forget the feelings you gave me, or the stories you shared with no one but me. You make me feel special no matter what. But, yes let's go. We should tell your grandfather though."

"He knows."

"No, I mean about us, silly." His eyes narrowed at her.

"I'm scared to tell anyone." He looked to his lap, where she was currently residing.

"Why? I'm your mate. They'll know eventually."

"It's complicated." He sighed. "I was evil. You saw Erza go at me this morning. She thought…She thought I'd force you into something you didn't want. I'd never, to anyone. I may have never been exclusive, but every woman has consented. You claim that everyone has forgiven me, but really, no one has. We go out there and we announce it, you… They'll take you away." He's never been like this. Never cared what anyone thought, but she was different.

"In order to be taken away, I'd have to walk away with them. I won't ever leave you. You mean way too much to me. I'm starting to think you are the one person I can't live without." She chuckled softly. "I won't leave okay? I promise." She kissed him softly, but he had other ideas. He took her lips greedily. He set a face pace, but she held her own against him. He nipped her bottom lip, and as she moaned he gained access. He placed his hands on her clothed waist. He was loving the feeling of her curves, even clothed. He needed something more. He was being greedy, but he had to have something more. He slid his hands under her shirt. He growled feeling her hot flesh against his hands. He was strictly staying to her waist and stomach. He broke their kiss, and traveled down her jaw to her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access. Her soft mewls were hypnotizing him. She panted his name after he bit her slightly. He could smell her arousal thick in the air. His own dick was twitching in his pants. It was starting to become full hard-on. He kept his hands on her hips, even though he craved to go lower, or higher, he wouldn't complain. He trailed his kisses back to her lips. The kiss was feverous. Hot and groundbreaking. Her taste was the same as her smell, she had an undertone of vanilla. He wanted her bad.

"I will bend you over this desk right now." He said with neediness in his tone.

"No, you won't." She said defiantly.

"Wanna bet?" He growled.

"Our first time isn't going to be here. I want you to make love to me for hours. Not a quickie over your desk. I won't let you." She straightened herself against him. Wrapping her arms around his neck. Chest to chest. Their chest rose and fell in sync. "We need to go tell the guild." **_No, we need to claim each other. You're mine. I'm yours. That's how this works! We need to fuck now!_** Let her be perv. She's got a point. I don't want to rush her, or myself. I'll be on her for hours.

"I can't currently go out there." He said, but watched as she licked her lips at the realization. She winked at him, before sliding under his desk. Before he knew it, she was pulling his black pants down. He was clad only in a pair of navy boxers. He growled and looked down at her. She was so fucking sexy. Her nimble fingers danced over his clothed member lightly. "Fuck." He hissed.

"You want me to stop Laxus?" She said way too innocently for being in this position.

"You stop now, I won't fight back with the perv. I'll fuck you over my desk." She shivered at his words. She pulled just the front of his boxers down. Just enough to free him. She licked her lips, looking down at her man's member. Every inch of him was godly, dick included. Once she was content ogling her object of desire, she ran her tongue ever so slightly over the tip. She flicked her tongue catching the drops of precum. "Fuck." He groaned. She continued to just lick her way over his shaft. She loved feeling his veins under her tongue. "Luc-" he didn't get a chance to finish. Her mouth descended on his shaft. Her hot mouth was the nicest feeling he'd ever had. He was trying not to thrust into her. He knew he was bigger than most, but she kept taking him all the way to her throat. He groaned as she made eye contact with him, she wasn't gagging and that was sexy as fuck. She started to suck slightly, while using her tongue to caress the underside of his shaft. She began sucking harder and bobbing her head at a brilliant speed. He was losing his breathe. He was panting needing to release. He could feel the tightness in his balls. "Mn, so good princess. Mn, you better get me off soon." She hummed her response, still keeping eye contact, and he was going to lose it. "Lucy, I-I'm about," She sucked once more as he shot his hot seed into her throat. She loved the taste of him. She made sure to suck him clean too. "Damn." He threw his head back.

"You taste good." She said as she slid him back into his boxers and pants. "I'm addicted to a slayer."

"That was the best blowjob, I've ever received." He said still trying to contain his breathing. That was something else entirely. He didn't want to know where she learned how to do that, but damn he was glad she knew how. He was going to be on her soon. He needed more than that, and he was awoken to the fact that sex with her would be like nothing else.

"And it wasn't out of guilt, so be happy, you got a real one. One that most people never get." She winked. He could feel himself starting to get hard again. He shut himself down quickly though. That wasn't going to help this situation.

"You're so fucking hot."

"I expect great things from you Mister Dreyar. You better claim every inch of my body." He smirked cockily before responding,

"Oh, I will. I never disappoint."


	8. Fight for Acceptance

**Before I head to work I wanted to make sure this was up. Being an adult sucks. :P. Anyway, this is where things get dark. Trigger warnings are now in effect. Abuse of all kinds and sick twisted are going to show up here. I don't want to give too much away. Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them!**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Taylor**

"I promise we're fine. I love you, and they'll see that. Natsu, Gajeel, and Levy already have our back if shit goes down. They've got us. They already went through this process already. No one may fully understand what this is like, bedsides the slayers and mates. We can always go away for a bit. It's no one's business what we do. This is our life." Lucy was trying to calm Laxus down. He was visibly nervous. She's never seen him like this. It warmed her heart but broke it at the same time. There was no need for him to be so nervous. This was their guild, their home. He just looked so pale. This wasn't her cocky asshole of a boyfriend. "Laxus?" He grunted a response. They made their way to the second-floor balcony. She asked him one more time. "You trust me, right?" He nodded. She grabbed his hand and whistled loudly. Everyone quieted down and stared at the couple. "We have an announcement." She smiled brightly at her Nakama. This was going to be just fine. He had nothing to worry about. "I'm Laxus' mate." She beamed brightly at her family. Everyone was silent. That wasn't the Fairy Tail way, when a couple came out. They partied for days. You could hear a pin drop at this moment. Natsu shot her an apologetic smile. She found out in that moment, only a few select people were okay with this.

Master was smiling, with a smiling bar maid behind him. Levy and Gajeel looked like they had seen a ghost. Fairy Tail had partied for three days when they came out as mates, and Gajeel crucified her to a tree. Laxus' own team didn't look pleased, other than Bickslow who was grinning like a fool.

She stood there, and her smile finally fell. She wouldn't allow any tears to fall, not in front of a group of morons. She looked at Laxus, and he looked sick. He shook his hand from hers violently. He looked worse than she had ever seen. He shot her one last glare, with a scowl. She knew he was pissed that she made him come out here, just to look like a fool.

"I fucking told you!" He screamed walking away. He left her there. She heard his office door slam. She knew he couldn't deal with this right now. Not with his father out. These people were supposed to be friends with them, she was seeing the whole other side of this. Her mouth was agape. This wasn't okay. This wasn't good. She was lost.

She stood there watching everyone. They were whispering amongst each other. She couldn't hear them, she didn't want too. Natsu was by her side in less than a minute, after he left her. "Luce." He hugged her face to his chest. "It doesn't matter what they think. You're a mate, and I'm so proud of you. It takes balls to not only come out here and tell everyone, but to be a mate. I'm so sorry no one gets it."

"I f-finally," she broke, "God! I'm so stupid! He's gonna push me away, again! Damnit!" She unburied her face from Natsu's shirt. She looked at her guild mates. Her anger grew to new levels, Scary Lucy had nothing on this Lucy. "Some family you guys are." The bite in her tone, made everyone shiver. "Who the hell do you guys think you are? You guys think you're too good? You all have done shitty ass things! I've never been so disappointed in my supposed family than I am now. You can all rot in the depths hell, where you belong." Her tone was spine-chilling. Even Gajeel coward back a bit. "I quit! I quit. I officially hate Fairy Tail." Her tears were streaking her face, but her words clear. Everyone stared at her stunned. No one had ever seen her so mad. But more shocking was her statement. I hate Fairy Tail. She was supposed to be there light.

"Why would you quit over him?" Erza was upset. Laxus had no 'right' to her friend.

"Because I am his mate, damnit!" Her voice echoed in the quiet guild. "Because I love him. And I can't be in a guild that doesn't have the same morals as me. You guys give forgiveness like it's fucking candy, but Laxus," she lowered her voice, "my Laxus doesn't get anything? You guys got balls. I'm disappointed in all of you, and your questionable morals. I'm removing my mark. I'm officially quitting Fairy Tail."

"She quits, I quit." Levy said loudly standing up. Most had never heard the bookworm talk so loud. "We can be good little house-mates. We'll get coffee, and clean. Get lunches while the mates work. You and I can go independent." Levy was trying to put her at ease, of course, but every word she said she agreed with.

"Neither of you are quitting!" Erza's anger showed in the way her aura went black. She was clenching, and unclenching her fists.

"Watch us. Master can you come clear our marks?" Levy stood before her old guild-master sliding down her shirt to expose her shoulder. He waved his hand and it disappeared. Lucy walked up to him.

"I'm so sorry dear." He said sympathetically.

"Don't be sorry. You raised an exceptional grandson. I'll have you over to diner soon. I promise. I'll still filter in and out. He still needs my help, and I already committed to the job. I'll no longer be the face of this operation, but I'll be behind the scenes." Master waved his hand over hers.

"He loves you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. His eyes filled with tears.

"More than anything. I've got to go to him. He's going to kill me. But it's all worth it when you stand up for what you believe. You taught me that." She turns around to walk away but stops to hug Levy tightly. "Thank you so much. Thank you to you too Gaj." Levy nodded into her shoulder. They pulled away and she made her way back up to her mate.

She knocked softly on his door. Then entered. "Babe?" His head was on his desk. Tears were seemingly running down his face.

"Go." He said softly.

"No." She said just as softly back.

"Now Lucy! Get out of here! GO! Go be happy." He roared. He was angry and bitter. He wanted everyone to pay, but at the same time he understood. He knew they just wanted her safe, and he wasn't worthy of that job. He never would be. They didn't want her to be with someone as…as evil as he was.

"You make me happy, I'm not going anywhere. I told you that last night. No matter what anyone says, I'm not walking out on you. You're mine, and I'm yours. I'm your mate. Let me be here for you. Let me show you how someone can love you unconditionally. You're scared I'll walk away, but I won't. I promise." She looked at him softly. She wanted him to feel what she feels. The safety he gives her. The feeling of pure love.

"No." _Stubborn asshole._ She thought to herself.

"Hey." She grabbed his hand. He faintly smiled at her. He absentmindedly ran his finger over her soft hand. "I love you nothing is ever going to change that." She leaned over his desk and kissed him. Soft, gentle, and comforting. Then his eyes flew open. He pulled away from her. Wasn't her guild mark on her right hand? Why hadn't he see it moments ago.

"Where the fuck is your guild mark?!" The whole guild heard that. She knew that, and she'd rise to this challenge. He roughly grabbed her hand, and it hurt her a bit. She didn't whimper though, she kind of deserved this. He jumped up from his desk narrowing his eyes at her in pure rage. He didn't see his door open, even if he had he wouldn't shut it now. No doubt everyone could hear him anyways. "Lucy Ann Heartfillia, where the fuck is your guild mark?!" His voice was loud and would scare most, but not her. He wouldn't hurt her, and she knew that. She was never more positive of anything in her life. They were meant to be.

"Gone." She said calmly. This was going to go from zero to a million in ten seconds flat.

"What the fuck do you mean gone?! It was there an hour ago! Mavis! Where is it?!"

"Gone! It's gone! I don't want to be apart of this damn guild anymore! If they can't support my decisions, I don't want to be part of it! My mother instilled in me, up until her death, that forgiveness and loyalty above all. I told you if you're evil so am I! We made the same damn mistake! I walked out on my father! I hurt him in ways unimaginable!" She yelled at his voice level. "You left your family I left mine." She said softly. "You won't get rid Laxus Dreyar. I'm yours for eternity, it's what mates do. And I'm yours damnit. I'm the one who'll love you forever. Don't you want that? Don't you want a forever with me?" She had hot tears running down her face. Her yelling, like his, was heard throughout the guild. "I quit the guild, but I won't quit loving you. You're my everything, and I'm not sorry for that."

"Go wait at home." He said sternly.

"You are my home." She said with a smile.

"Go to my place. Give me two hours and I'll be home, and we can fight about it."

"I'll go home. I'll wait for you. Hell, I'll make you diner. I won't, however, be bullied here because I love you. Master didn't want too. You know that. Levy and I chose too. We're officially house-mates, kinda like housewives, but we're mates." She winked.

"Levy quit too?!" Oh, he was furious. "What the Hell?" She stated walking to the door. She got to the stairs before he yelled from a few feet behind her, "Lucy Ann!" People had been listening to their whole fight. _Nosey bastards_. She thought to herself.

"I've made up my mind Laxus. I'll be home. Don't take too long. I'll have food ready. Jumping right in to my new position." She smiled at him and his heart melted. He was trying hard to hold on to his anger at her. Her eyes then darted to a certain script mage, whom she called her best friend. "So, Miss Levy. Coffee?"

"Of course, Lu." Levy turned to Gajeel. "I'll see you at home. Love you." The iron slayer smiled at his mate, and his closest friend.

"Both of you, stay safe. Call if you need anything." They started walking away.

"You're gonna let her quit?" Laxus asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Honestly, I'm thinking of ditching this place too." Everyone swallowed hard. Losing him would cause loss of jobs, and their title next year at the Grand Magic Games.

"Why?!" Laxus' voice boomed, shaking mugs of beer in the process. "Don't quit over someone as useless as me! Damnit no! Mavis, nobody is quitting!"

"It ain't all about just you." Gajeel sighed. "Six months ago, Levy and I announced that we were mates. This group of idiots partied for three days straight. No one said anything about how I strung her to a tree, not even her teammates. Open arms. It's supposed to be the Fairy Tail way. What you did was no where near as awful, as what I did. You deserved that. We didn't pick our mates. The dragons did. You're no more than a monster than me. Double standards. I can't tell you how, or if, she'll recover from this blow. Her tears standing on that balcony up there, they weren't normal tears. Her sobs into Natsu's chest fuck me up. This guild is lucky you walked away. You'd have really attacked Fairy Tail then. Every slayer in here calls Lucy kin. Dragon's don't pick a lot of people to surround themselves with, but to every slayer even Cobra in recent months, she's kin. She and Shrimp will be fine. Quitting the guild, just means they're starting a new adventure." He rolled his eyes at the Shrimps words. "They've got their magic."

"The fuck!" A doorbell rang, and a bright flash filled the guild. Loke made his appearance once the gold died. "You!" He pointed his finger at Laxus. "You will not push her away! Got it outlet?" He didn't wait for a response. "You!" He pointed to Gajeel. "You have no idea what kind of danger your mate is in. Go now!"

"Is she hurt? I'd feel it. I don't feel it!" Gajeel was panicking, which was sweet in itself. The man was so in love with Levy, it hurt everyone's hearts. Loke rolled his eyes.

"No! She's perfectly fine! Just go!" He was out the door so fast he left a dust trail.

"You!" He pointed at Makarov. "After everything that happened this morning you let her quit!? Are you insane?" Master looked down. "Laxus find her. Now!" Laxus took off. "You!" He waved his arm all over the room. "Get your heads out of your ass! They were chosen to be together for a reason. If he pulls away from her, she'll die. Literally!" He disappeared in a gold flash.

Laxus was chasing her scent, which was mixed with Levy's. Essentially, he and Gajeel were headed to the same place. "Where are they?!" Laxus growled.

"They're at their favorite bookstore. They go almost every day. Owner gives them great deals. Couple more blocks. Ya got something to share? Bunny's in trouble?" Gajeel was still leading Laxus really didn't want to talk about that right now. Not the time or place, or the will to. So, he just grunted as they turned down the street. True enough, both girls were walking out of the bookstore with a bag of books. Once they caught sight of their slayers they paused. Panic set into the girls as they noticed how fast the men were running to them.

"You guys okay?" Lucy asked eyes meeting Laxus'. Levy was tucked under Gajeel's arm.

"Loke showed up pissed. Yelled at Gajeel about letting Levy go when she's sick. And myself because I sent you away when" he stopped. He didn't want to say it. Her really didn't but said it anyways, "when Ivan is out." Levy and Gajeel's eyes widened.

"LU!" Levy yelled angrily. This was the angriest both boys had ever seen. "You know better! You shouldn't be out without an S-class or a slayer! He's after you! Do you not remember what happened at the end of the Games?! You're in danger! You stupid, Goddamned, bullhead moron!" The boys were confused, but Gajeel also felt a little bit of pride in his mates wording, he'd turn her yet. "This is beyond reckless of you. You're not this dumb."

"What were you told, Lucy? What is going on? Why are you sick Shrimp?"

"Well-you see…I-um…fuck!" Levy stumbled over her words. She bit her lip in irritation.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Gajeel yelled, scaring people on the streets.

"I'm pregnant! Okay. Mavis! I'm not sick, just pregnant." Lucy squealed, as the color drained from Gajeel's face.

"Y-You're pregnant?" He asked, and she nodded. She had hoped he'd be happy, but he looked ghostly. "Oh my Mavis, you're pregnant!" A shit-eating grin spread across his face. "My child is in there?" He pointed to her stomach. She thought about saying a smart ass comment about where the baby actually was, but refrained. So, she nodded with tears in her eyes. "Lev, I'm so…I don't even know. We're going to be parents."

"Yeah. You and me." She paused. "You took this better than I expected. I fear we may not be safe though." She gave a pointed look over to her blonde best friend.

"Lev, not here, not now. Please." Lucy begged.

"Then when?! When it's too late? You brushed it off, but everything that was told to you, he'll keep true too. I'm not waiting to talk about this anymore. You should've told Master. You should've told someone other than me! I'm not a fighter, you know that. You've been way too reckless about this! Go home, and talk to him before you end up hurt. Or dead." She gritted her teeth. After a moment she lowered her voice. "I'll tell Gaj, but Laxus needs to hear it from you. It involves him. Go home and let him love you like you deserve and tell him everything you've been harboring for the last year and a half. You owe him that. You think my mate isn't going to kill me? I should've told someone, right away." She lectured.

"Okay. You're right per usual." She sighed. Then she looked back up at her two best friends, "I'm so excited for you two. I've got to get to Laxus', he's about to blow. Love you stay safe. Eat plenty of ice cream, and see Wendy soon." The couple nodded.

"Love ya too Bunny. Stay in the clear." Lucy was so speechless by the Iron Dragon Slayer's words. She had earned her way into his cold, iron heart as well. It was a true testament to her love. Laxus pulled her close and teleported them home.

As Lucy tried to regain her balance, Laxus held her tightly to his chest. "I love you. I may be angry, but we fight every battle together." He whispered into her ear. She pulled away from him, and let him unlock his door. They took a seat next to each other. He pulled her against his side and wrapped an arm around her.

"Which do you want to fight about first?" She asked softly. A delicate, low, chuckle emitted the room.

"We've fought enough today. Let's be adults. No yelling. Just talk to me."

"I quit the guild, but it wasn't about you." He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "My whole life I believed, and at one point knew, that Fairy Tail was a family. No one hurts one another, and apologizes are the fastest way to forgiveness. You screwed up, but does no one remember you gave Natsu the strength to defeat Hades? You manned up, and instead of taking his life yourself, you let Natsu, because it was Fairy Tail's fight. I left because everything they preach, is a lie. They did forgive you. No one worries about you fighting the guild again. It's because of me. They don't want you to take their "light" away. Except I know you'd never hurt me, at least not in the way they think you will. They'll come around and I'll go back. They have a lesson to learn though. I'm a big girl; I can hold my own with everything, including you." He was drawing soft patterns on her arms. He finally understood.

"I'm sorry, I fought with you on that. Had I listened and not jumped to freak-out mode, things would've been calm. Now, I hate to ask this because I know it involves my father. And is going to make me ungodly angry. What happened at the Games?" She squeezed her eyes shut. He knew in that moment, holding onto his anger was going to be hard.

"You promise you won't get too angry at me?"

"Why would I get mad at you?" He knew now that this was far worse than he could've imagined.

"Just promise me." She said hastily.

"I promise."

"Before my fight with Flare, Ivan approached me. I had never met, or even seen a picture of him. He started talking to me about you. Trying to make me believe you were evil. I wasn't buying any of it. When I told him he was wrong, he slapped me across the face. He called me a spoiled whore. Then he walked away." She took a breath, but she wasn't done. Far from it.

"How does that,"

"When I was in the infirmary, I let Mira go watch the games. No one needed to be in there with me. I'm not a helpless being. H-He came in. Touched my leg, a little too high for my own comfort. I kicked his hand off. He wasn't having any of it. He locked my leg down." She tried to steady her breath, and Laxus gripped her to his side harder. His own breathing now erratic. "He went in to kiss me. I flinched, afraid of what was happening. I may have been weak, but I pushed him off me so fast. He didn't like that. Grabbed my hair tightly, and pulled me to look at him. He told me shit was about to go down, and what a pity it was that I had to become his target. Then he left."

"And you told no one." He gritted through his teeth. He promised not to get mad at her, but that was proving to be more difficult that he had planned.

"Yes, but there's a little more." She said cautiously. He gripped her thigh so hard, no doubt to be bruises tomorrow. "After the games, Flare approached me."

"The red-head who threatened Asuka? And almost killed you?" His anger was brewing a storm deep within him, like none before.

"She apologized, which I forgave." He growled menacingly. "She more than made up for it with what she told me. Ivan is after the slayer's and their mates. He wants their offspring. He'd raise them evil and take over Fiore. She said to watch my back. Ivan has taken an obsessive liking to me. He's going to try and get me, so that he can…" She trailed off holding in her tears, even if only a moment.

"To what?! He won't lay a damn finger on you!" He spoke loudly, no longer holding in the storm. "You kept this to yourself! And still had the balls to walk into my office and call him not evil?! You are the stupidest person I've ever dealt with!" Her tears started to fall. She hadn't gotten to say that the man's infatuation had started when she first joining the guild. He left her creepy letters. She had just learned it was him before the games. She knew his words weren't meant to be mean, but that didn't stop the hurt.

 ** _Protect MATE!_** "You held important information from the guild, and the slayer's! You…you could've been kidnapped by now! I could've lost you because of your selfishness! Who the hell do you think you are?! If I hadn't told you today, you'd have no idea the fucking danger you're in. How dare you." Still as her tears fell, her own anger spilled out.

"You put off telling me we were mates! You! How dare I? How dare…I? You bastard! You have no idea what I've been through! I've been kidnapped and targeted too many times! Do you even understand that for eight months I wasn't allowed to piss by myself?! My life has been lived in the fear of others. Well fuck it! I won't do it again! If your father wants to try and rape me, I say bring it!" He cringed at her words, but didn't hold back.

"Rape! Do you understand that word?!" The look in her eyes, made him instantly regret his words. "Lu,"

"No." Her smooth tone made him shiver. It was soft, and he knew he hit a sore subject. He knew he fucked up. This is why he wanted to be adults with this conversation. He couldn't control himself at these points. He was on the verge of 'allergy season' with all this damn information. He didn't know how to fix this. He didn't even know where to start. "You think rape doesn't scare me? You think, I don't understand what rape entails? I do. I do more than anyone I know. You don't know my whole life story. You really know nothing. You're angry. I get that, but killing my heart won't help."

"I'm not trying to kill your heart. You should know that by now. This is out of love. A fucked-up version, maybe. Doesn't stop me from being upset. I'm a hot head, but I don't ever want you to hurt again." They had gone to opposite sides of the couch during the fight, but it seemed the fight was over. **_She's your priority! Don't fuck this up!_** "I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry and hurt. Please don't make me hide. Or a prisoner. I can't stand it. I'll contact Saber Tooth, and Erick's in town. I'll tell Natsu, and Wendy, but please don't make me hide. I can't do that, and until he's been seen nearby I want some freedom. I get no walking home alone at night, which I shouldn't be doing anyways. Door always locked. Runes. Everything. I'm not useless, so please until something more serious than a suspicion, don't treat me like a child." **_You will NOT agree to those! She needs protection!_** You're right.

"I'll grant you those," **_The hell, we just agreed!_** "but you stay here. With me, in my bed. It's easier if we're close while sleeping, I can detect changes in the house easier. I'll protect you."


	9. Unexpected Visitor

**Hello! Thank you for letting me have my vacation. I had forgotten to put it at the beginning of the last chapter, so I put it on my profile. Anyways here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it a couple days early!**

"Laxus!" Her voice rang with anger again. He was confused at why she would be so angry at that. "You don't just ask me to move in because of an awful situation. We've been dating a day. Actually, only about three quarters of a day. You can't ask dumb questions like that." He had to chuckle at her. She was as red as an apple. The woman was flustered at the thought of living with him, which gave him a sense excitement. **_Does she not understand mates as much as she thinks? This is the dumbest, but the most amusing, argument you've ever had._** Tell me about it.

"Blondie, you will not go back to your apartment, unless to pack your shit. You're moving in." He said plainly. He watched her breathing become erratic. She was seething, but he was enjoying the sight of a pissed off Lucy. She was hot as fuck when she's angry. It was becoming a major turn on for him. He knew that was wrong, but gods he wasn't in control of it right now.

"Stupid outlet!" She yelled angrily. "You don't really expect me to up and leave MY home, to move in with you after a day, right? You're not that stupid!" **_She's the one being stupid._**

"Yes." **_Very simple, but freak-out in 3…2…1_**

"NO! Not happening. Uh-huh. Nope. Nada." Her face was flushed to the point it now covered the top of her chest. He wondered how far down it went. **_Not now! But she really is sexy at this point._** No shit. This is really fucking hot. **_She's going to faint, I call it._**

"Unless you want the guild to know everything," he put an emphasis on everything, "and be under severe lockdown, you will move in. Plus, we're mates. It was going to happen by the end of the week." She was hyperventilating. The realization hit him. "Holy fuck! You have commitment issues!" **_Didn't see that coming. Huh, you two really were made for each other._** This was oddly amusing since he was supposed to be the one with severe commitment issues.

"N-No. Just t-this is…" She tapered off. "Fine. Yes, I have some sort of commitment issues. It's not like I'd ever cheat on you or anything," She said hastily trying to make sure he knew she loved him, "but moving in, people sleeping over after sex. It all freaks me out."

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because, I'm afraid to fall in love and then someone leave me alone, again." She looked at the floor with a tear in her eye. **_Dumb. Stupid Mate. Couldn't leave you even if he wanted too, which he doesn't._** He chuckled softly.

"Blondie, I can't ever leave you. Mates, remember? I can't leave you, and you can't leave me. It's basically a deeper form of marriage." **_You Goddamn idiot! You don't tell the woman who just admitted to having commitment issues, that you're basically married!_** The dragon was more amused at his human than mad, it was kind of funny how two dysfunctional people could made so perfectly for each other. Technically, I said basically. He chastised his dragon. Too both men's surprise Lucy broke out in a giggle fit. "Okay, I don't understand. Why are you laughing right now? Shouldn't you be in more of a panic?"

"Because only you would say the word marriage to someone who just admitted to being afraid of commitment." She giggled harder. "I'll move in, but I'm not rejoining the guild yet. We do have to go back though." She finally stopped laughing.

"Why?"

"I have to warn the other slayer's. I screwed up Laxus." Her gaze went back to the floor. "I have to go now. Can you teleport us?" He nodded, and with a huge thunder clap they were gone.

Lucy walked into the guild heading straight toward Natsu and Lisanna. "Um, I need you guys upstairs. You too Wendy." They nodded, and she walked over to Kinana, at the bar. "Kinana?" The violet haired woman, smiled and nodded, understanding she was also needed. Lucy stood there staring at Mira. "Mira, I owe you so much." The bar maid shook her head.

"You owe me nothing. I shared those stories to let people know him better, before passing judgement. He's the one that opened up to you. That man is my best friend. Take care of him, or I'll kill your ass Lucy." She smiled sickly sweet. It was oddly comforting to her to be told not to break his heart, instead of everyone thinking he will hurt her. It means that Mira doesn't think she's perfect, and that was a load off. The guild acted like Laxus was the only one that could hurt the other. They were going to hurt each other throughout the relationship, it just happened. Feelings ran high sometimes, and they were both hotheads. It makes it hard to have a "perfect" relationship, when you're not perfect.

"OUI! Blondie, let's go. We've wasted enough time." A few stray members growled at his tone towards him, but she just smiled. He was such an ass, but she wouldn't want to spend her life with anyone else. She'd rather have a demanding asshole of a boyfriend, than someone who was a yes person. No one should follow her so blindly.

"Outlet! Are Sting and Rogue on? Did you get a hold of Gajeel and Levy? Did,"

"Blondie!" A feminine voice crashed through the guild, and before she could react she fell to the floor, with something heavy on her hips. "You're okay! Blondie, you had me terrified." The guild watched the long red-haired woman, as she straddled Lucy. The Ex-Raven Tail member was poking at her to make sure she was okay. **_She's from your father's guild. Why is she so close to your mate? She's straddling the shit out of your mate._** Laxus was just plain pissed off now. He yanked Flare off Lucy.

"One, not your Blondie. Mine. Two, why are you here?" He was fuming yet again. This wasn't something he wanted to even think about today, let alone deal with.

"Laxus babe, she's a friend. We should hear her out. She's obviously here for a reason." She stood and brushed herself off. He still kept a scowl on his face and she knew this could very well end badly.

"She attacked you! And threatened Asuka!" Flare visibly cringed at the memory.

"Laxus! Let's not forget why she did that." She gave her mate a pointed glare. It may have been a low blow, but it needed to be said.

"She's here about that, of course." He rolled his eyes. "You his messenger now?" He growled menacingly, which made Flare cower back. Lucy could only glare at him, he wasn't being fair.

"No. He doesn't talk to me. I betrayed him, after learning who Blondie was."

"Again! Not your Blondie." He gritted. "Why are you here?!" He all but yelled.

"Because!" She snapped back. "He's targeting you and her, along with every slayer there is! I'm here to help. I still talk to his current followers. I know who busted him out, and I know where he's hiding. I know where he's heading. I know why he wants you guys." Flare said angrily.

"How do you know if her hates you?" He wanted everything she had to offer, but he needed to be sure she wasn't a traitor. If she ended up being one, he'd beat the snot out of her.

"They're betraying him, his 'servants'. I get you think I'm evil, but I'm not. I was at a low point when I joined Raven Tail. It was supposed to be a legit guild, not a dark one. I was a mage looking for a work. You know what that's like. After you were expelled you were in the same boat all of us were in when we joined Raven Tail." He nodded at her. "He's set on Blo-Lucy." She corrected herself. "He wants…Lucy you have to believe me, I didn't know his intentions were so…so fucked up. When he went to see you," She started crying. The guild was quiet, but guilt was thick in the air. No one knew what they were talking about, aside from the bits about Ivan. Yet, they all knew it was bad, and they had screwed up.

"Flare, I-you had no way of knowing. Why don't you join us upstairs? We're having a slayer and mate's meeting about just that."

"Wait, your mark is gone." Flare holds Lucy's hand in hers. "Did you move it?"

"I Re moved it. Long story." Flare nodded as they started up the stairs. Levy and Gajeel walked into the guild while Lucy was half way up. She waved for Laxus and Flare to go ahead. She went to smile at her friends who'd just walked in, but Gajeel looked pissed.

"You are the dumbest fucking mage I've ever encountered!" His voice boomed, almost like he took both of his hands, turned them into Iron, and started banging them together. She sighed.

"Gajeel, babe." Levy spoke softly.

"We're actually on our way up to discuss her stupidity. Don't yell at her in front of a guild that isn't hers." Laxus said stepping out from his office. Gajeel gritted his teeth, and followed.

Laxus' office felt cramped. On the couch: Kinana, Wendy, Lisanna, and Natsu sat. Levy took Laxus' desk chair, which he didn't mind because of her "condition." Gajeel, Lucy, and Flare all lined the back wall. Laxus, himself, stood against the wall across from the couch.

"Why are we here?" Wendy asked softly. She wasn't accusing anything with her question, even though she had heard Laxus, Gajeel, and Flare. She knew something was very wrong.

"Why is Flare here? I know her and Luce made peace, but if this is a slayer thing…" Natsu words died off.

"She has information about our situation." Laxus answered calmly. "Take it away Blondie." She knew everyone in this was going to be pissed. No one was even going to try and understand her position. This was a shit show on her. This would turn into a fight between her and them. She just prayed they'd go easy on her, because she was at her breaking point.

"Okay you're going to be pissed." She started.

"Already am!" Gajeel interjected.

"Shut it! Or I won't speak at all! You wanna get pissed cause of your situation? Think of mine! Levy knew! At least he hasn't threatened to rape her! I will keep everyone safe, but think of me. It's not an easy thing to discuss. But to fuck if you don't think I'm hurting too! This has been a fucking mess for over a year! Get the fuck over your selfishness!" An angry aura came over her.

"Luigi, no one's going to rape you. What happened?" Natsu's words were soft, and wrapped around her like a blanket. She then proceeded to tell them everything. No one ended up being mad, aside from Gajeel. They understood the fear that had to be overtaking her. They all had agreed that they don't know that they'd have handled it any other way.

"He wants Lucy for himself. He doesn't know, she's your mate, but that makes it ten times sweeter. He wants you and Makarov to suffer, and she's that link. Even if you guys weren't mates, it'd still be the biggest blow. I know he's in Hereogen. He won't come just yet. He's waiting, I don't know for what. The rest of you, he wants your children." There was a long pause. No one dare say anything. It was a scary fact that they were all having to face. There was no doubt that the mated slayers were starting to talk having babies and starting their forever.

"That's great!" Natsu yelled. Everyone went wide-eyed at the fire slayer. "None of the mates are pregnant. We can take care of this before anyone does have hatchlings. The only thing we have to worry about is Levy. Loke said she was sick, but metal head will care for her. It's a mate's job, after all." Levy looked up at Gajeel she was biting her lip. She knew Gajeel was weighing his options. The pause ended when Gajeel pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. This was going to suck major balls.

"Shrimp is." All three females on the couch gasped, and Flare looked to the floor. She started to shake violently. This meant things were way more severe than she had thought. She was scared for her friend's guild mate. This made things complicated, and dangerous. For not only the blue-haired mage, but Lucy as well. He had a reason to come now.

"Levy's what?" Out of all the times for Natsu to be dense, now wasn't a good time.

"Levy's," he couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't trust his voice, and wasn't even sure he wouldn't cry. Typical of life to do this to him. Levy tear stained face, was his wake-up call. This woman had fucked him up in so many ways. Emotionally. Physically. Even sexually. She was his life, and this baby only made his life more meaningful. The thought of it all being taken away was scary even for him. He may be an asshole, but this woman had made him believe in things that no one could ever make him believe. A life with her, with kids, all of it was too precious to even think about losing. It was true in recent years his cold, iron, heart was melting.

Lisanna leaned over to Natsu and whispered the only word he needed. His face paled. Not from the rivalry he and Gajeel had always had, now wasn't the time to assert dominance. He was scared for his nakama. "I want to say congratulations for one. I'm happy for you." He stood up from his spot on the couch, and walked over to Levy. He twisted the desk chair, so she faced him. Avoiding Gajeel's path. Gajeel still growled the protectiveness of a pregnant mate. Natsu just waved him off. He kneeled in front of the crying girl. He took her hand and spoke softly. "Levy you've been in this guild longer than me. You were the first to show me such immense compassion, one I had never seen after Igneel left. I may be dense and think fists first, but not this time. You're having a baby. Some sorta slayer is in there." He squeezed her hands. "Everyone knows you and even him." He pointed to her mate who had calmed down quite a bit. "We've got your back. Neither you, your baby, or even Metal Head will be harmed. Not our way, right?" Levy wrapped both arms around him. His words were soothing.

"N-Natsu!" Levy sobbed. Flare backed further into the wall. She looked visibly ill. Soon enough Flare grabbed Laxus' arm and dragged him out the room. He shot his mate an alarmed look, but she only nodded. She was making it clear he needed to go with her.

Flare drug Laxus four doors down. She slammed the door. "Black haired slayer can't hear me, right?" She whispered. Laxus nodded. "He finally has a reason to come around. He wants slayer children, and they're having a baby. And Laxus, your father wants to impregnate Lucy with his own child." He clenched his fists tightly. "I hope to whatever is out there, that you will protect her." **_Duh! She's my only priority! She's my mate. My responsibility._**

"No shit I will. But why her?!" His anger was rising to new limits again. He was starting to surpass his earlier anger with this whole meeting and conversation. "There has to be a better reason." Flare fisted her dress. This was going to suck. He could tell. The woman before him was a mess. It did make him feel better about her being around, if she was this distraught over the things that could happen to his woman.

"He wants her magic." She studied him before continuing. "When strong mages become pregnant, their magic goes haywire. Blondie is an exceptional mage. She's not only powerful, but a Celestial Mage. Her, your, children will be blessed by the stars. Her children will be extremely powerful. He's attacking to strictly get her knocked up. He's a strong mage, you can't deny that. His illusion, and thought projecting magic, would make her children almost unstoppable. Listen, hate me if you must, but I'm still going to gather everything I can. He needs to be stopped, if I lose my life in the process, oh well. I owe everything back to her. If I had known what he was going to do to her, I would have never allowed it, or been a part of his team. He talked you guys up like you were the bad guys. But if you're her mate, you can't be all that bad."

"Thanks." He grumbled. "If you are going to do this for us, allow me to extend some help to you. I have a Seith Mage, he can manipulate other people's souls. He'd be glad to help. I know it. As for now, keep what you just told me a secret. She doesn't need to feel more stressed. I'm sorry for attacking your character earlier too. It's been a long day." He let out a stressed induced chuckle. "I'll buy you some diner. You are more than welcome to come here and be at the guild. You're an honorary member for now. We'll keep the mark off of you. If you decide after all this to stay, we'll mark you." She wiped her dampening cheeks.

"I accept, but I have nowhere to stay."

"I know a place, rent free." He smiled at her. She attacked him in a hug. He kept his hands off of her. He didn't know what to do. He'd never really been hugged until Lucy, and that was different. She pulled away and smiled.

"Okay." They made their way back to the other room, and the group was laughing slightly. This group of misfit dragon slayers were on a Communication Lacrima, fighting with Saber Tooth.

"What the hell?" Everyone looked up t Laxus then broke into a fit of laughter.

"Holy shit! They were right, he is Lucy's mate." He saw his mate fall to the floor laughing so hard, and Stings words.

"Awww. Lucy, that's amazing!" Yukino said through the phone.

"I told you so!" Lucy giggled.

"What does me walking into a room have to do with being her mate? Not saying I'm not, but how do you get that jump?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You looked around the room for her. Only her. You searched like we all do. Well, us mated. How long?" Sting answered.

"What we at babe, a day?" Laxus asked, Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Technically 24 hours and ten minutes." She said matter-a-factly. "Anyways, sorry to call you guys with such bad news. My apologizes to all of you. I hope you'll make a visit soon. I'll keep you updated on everything we learn. Love you guys! Stay safe." They nodded, and she disconnected the lacrima.

"I'm buying diner, anyone else hungry." Laxus asked trying to sound standoffish, but it wasn't working. Lucy saw the look in his eyes. He really cared for everyone in this group. Everyone nodded. As everyone got up. Levy spoke up,

"Do I tell the guild? I'm not technically part of it anymore, but it seems only right. I still have friends here." She looked to Lucy, almost begging her to give her the right answer. Gajeel said nothing, he also wondered that.

"Wait you quit too?! What the hell happened?" Flare said throwing her hands in the air.

"It's a really long story, I'll tell you during diner. Levy, you need to tell them. No offence you'll need the extra protection, just like me. I just won't accept most in the guilds at the moment. It was so hard to be rejected like that. But you, my dear, you did it for me. You need the protection. I'd even have your mark returned. Maybe darker in color too. Maybe it'll keep others away." Levy nodded.

"I'm sorry Lu. I mean it though! We'll be housemates. I can't go on jobs anyways." Levy smiled brightly.

"May I ask how far along you are?" Lis asked and Kinana nodded in agreement. "We think a month and a half, but I need Wendy to take a look. Why don't you guys go down. If Wendy will, I'd love to do it now." The group nodded. Wendy jumped for joy at the opportunity to learn about pregnancies. Since the only child born while she was in Fairy Tail was Asuka, and she was gone for that, she was excited to learn about this side of life.

The group made their way down. Lucy's hand was in Laxus' as he whispered inappropriate things in her ear. The group took a seat, but he didn't relent.

"Do you even realize the Hell I'm going to give you tonight, while I'm fucking you, before I mark you?" He said huskily. His hot breath hitting her ear and neck. He was driving her nuts. She was going to die from arousal, if he didn't shut up. He whispered a few other risqué things to her. Thankfully after a few minutes Levy and Gajeel joined them. They looked pale. Not sickly, but pale.

"Everything okay? It must be an experience." Lucy said with her signature smile. "We just ordered the biggest pizza that Mira could make. Figured everyone would be hungry."

"Hungry for you." Laxus nuzzled her neck.

"Okay, who poisoned him? He won't stop the PDA. This isn't my Laxus. Not him at all." The table broke out in laughter. Levy and Gajeel seemed to come out of it too.

"I don't know, but I think it's a mate thing." Everyone looked at Wendy. "After observing you guys fall in love, it seems that after the mate connection is established, you become…needy." Her face flushed and Gajeel barked out a laugh. "You don't want to be separated, and PDA becomes a major side-effect. It's sweet, in a way. You guys all are so in love, and I can't wait to find my own one day." She said dreamily.

"Keep waiting." The three male slayers said. The girls snickered, but kept to themselves. The pizza arrived shortly after that. They ate and talked until Levy could no longer hold it in. She motioned for Gajeel to get everyone's attention.

"So first of all, still pissed, but I have to return my mark. Not only because of the epidemic we're up against, but the fact I'm pregnant." For the second time that day everyone was silent. "And it's not one baby."

"Holy." Lucy started.

"Fuck." Laxus finished.

"Twins. I'm having twin. Which means double the food, and double the haywire magic." She sighed as her hands absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. "I don't want the cheers. I don't want anything. If Lucy hadn't told me to tell you, or get my guild mark returned, I wouldn't've. So yeah, Master I want mine black, but in the same spot." Master smiled and nodded.

"We have to get home." Laxus said pulling Lucy close. "First give me your apartment keys." He said looking at Lucy. She blinked. "I told Flare she could stay there."

"You what? Listen it's totally cool, but I would've liked to be on it!" She slapped his chest, and he pretended it hurt. "Asshole." She handed her keys over to Flare. "Don't be shy, stars no one else ever is. What's mine is yours. Clothes, food, my bed enjoy it all. Never going back there to live anyways. We'll walk you there. I need some things anyways.

"I just want to go home." Laxus almost whined. Everyone just stared at this Laxus.

"Yeah outlet? And I want to be able to have clothes to change into, and my personal items. It'll take five minutes. Quit complaining." She giggled, and he rolled his eyes. "Let's go! I'll see you slayers tomorrow, maybe, depends." She giggled, and she grabbed Laxus' hand, and motioned Flare to follow.


	10. Mating For Eternity

**Good evening. It's been a long week and it's only Tuesday lol. It only gets more stressful from here. I work everyday this week, but that's okay it's money, right? Anyways. Enjoy. We start off hot and heavy so there's your warning.**

 **Taylor.**

Awhile later Laxus was watching Lucy unlock his door, without a key. Such a stupid turn-on. Once they were in he attacked her intensely. His lips were on hers instantly. He was too worked up to be soft, and she never seemed to mind. Lucy had instinctively wrapped her arms around is neck. He slid his tongue in while she let out a soft moan. He loved that sound more than anything in this world. It was his favorite moan to hear. His pace was fast. She kept up with him, even putting his pace to shame at times. She wasn't holding herself anymore. When he broke from her, needing air, she smiled wickedly at him.

"You taking me tonight?" She licked her lips seductively. "Cause, I don't know." She flirted teasingly.

"Oh, you'll be sure." He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around him. Her hot core, was pressing into his already hard cock. She moaned at the feeling. He was already ready for her, and that made her hotter. He shoved her harshly up against the wall. He was rewarded with another moan. She liked it rough, and this was everything she loved about him. He was rough, hard, and callous. "You're too fucking gorgeous. You know how long I've waited to be in this moment? A year. 12 months. 365 days. Now I'm going to claim you, and you'll be mine and no one else's. You hear me?" He growled. His words affected her in the most arousing ways. She needed him. She grinded her hip on his errection.

The pulsing sensation that went through his dick as she grinded against him, was like no other. He's never been so horny in his entire life. She had that effect on him. He met her second grind, countering it with one of his own. "Fuck." She hissed. "Stars Laxus, I need you." He growled at her words. He hooked his arms tighter under her and returned to o kiss her, as he carried her to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom her threw her on the bed and kicked off his shoes. His shirt was discarded, and he started to undress his mate. He took off her sneakers, and socks, kissing her ankles. Her yoga pants were the next to go. As he hooked his fingers under the hem, he could smell her immense arousal. He let his senses take it in, but he knew his mate was getting impatient. He pulled them off in one motion. Her black panties held nothing from his view. The tiny article would have to wait. Her t-shirt was torn off. His claws tearing it to shreds, and to his surprise it turned her on more. Her moans were becoming almost too much for him, but he swore he'd leave her in a daze. Her bra didn't match her pantie, and that's how Laxus liked it. It was a waste of time to match something no one was going to see. He looked at the light blue bra. It held her perky breast up further, but he could see the start of her nipple falling out of it. He drank in the sight of her. She gasped as his dick rubbed against her as he climbed on top of her. He started running his hands over her curves.

He slid his hand lower, and could feel the heat coming from her core. "Fuck, woman." He cursed at her heat. He slid the hand into her panties, and he felt just how wet she was.

"Laxus." She whined, and he was slowly rubbing up and down her slit. "Please. Something." Her wish was his command. He roughly inserted a finger in her. Her back arched, and she cried in pleasure. He was enchanted by her every move. He didn't want to kiss her, he wanted to watch her come undone by his hand. He could be selfish with that. He inserted another finger keeping a hard, steady pace. "Fuck Laxus." She panted. He could feel her walls starting to tighten slightly. He let his thumb brush over her sensitive nub. His other hand started to massage her chest through her bra. It was all that was needed. She was screaming and withering beneath him. He knew they were just getting started.

He wanted to taste her, so bad it almost hurt. But, he was going to save that, because he needed her now. The first time with a mate, so he's heard, is just about marking. He was able to hold off to get her off once, but he needed her now. He'd taste her during round two through fifteen. It was going to be a long, passionate, night for both of them. They weren't leaving this bed until they were both done with each other's body. He had so much to explore.

Laxus unsnapped her bra, and tore her panties. He then stood up to undo his pants. His cock twitched violently. He grabbed himself tightly in his hand. He lowered himself back over Lucy, and he slid his cock up and down her glistening opening. Her eyes pleaded with him. He held his weight up off of her, and finally snapped into her. A loud cry echoed the room, and he felt pride in the one making her cry like that. His pace was animalistic, and she was loving it.

Lucy was on cloud nine. No man had ever fucked her so hard in her entire life, and this was everything she'd ever wanted. She wanted everything hard and dirty. She wanted to feel like a whore. She wanted to need a shower after sex, from sweating so much. She wasn't delicate and had her own kinks. Now, as this God was drilling into her, her senses were in overdrive. "Fuck. Laxus. Make me yours. Mavis please!" He kept panting the word mine, and she was close to her second orgasm of the night. She knew he was too. After a few more roughly paced thrusts they met their end together. Laxus roared so loud, she swore the whole town of Magnolia heard him. Electricity surrounded him, as he sunk his canines into her neck.

"Mine." He said softly on top of her. And her heart swelled. She started to cry, which made him stop in his tracks. "I-I didn't hurt you did I? I'm so sorry. I,"

"Shut it dragon." She placed her hands on his cheeks. "I finally belong. I've never had a family, or a place to call home, now I do. It's a beautiful thing, and I don't think I have commitment issues when it comes to you. I know exactly what I want with you, and that's a life. A life full of love, kisses, and your children." He smiled at her.

"I've got fourteen rounds left for us. Be prepared." She rolled her eyes, halfheartedly.

"And there goes our sweet moment. Fine I get top though." She winked, and he obeyed.

Lucy awoke the next morning sore, and laying against something hard, but oddly comfortable. "L-Laxus" she said groggily.

"Ugh. Blondie it's too early. Go back to bed." He snuggled her closer. She knew slayers were cuddlers, but she never even imagined Laxus would be one. She smiled and nestled her face deeper into his abdomen. She looked around the room, in curiosity. His massive bed was in the middle of the back wall. There was a desk on the wall to her right, and the door and dresser were on the left. A Lacrima TV stood on a TV stand, and there was a door to the right of that. The master bath, she guessed. And at that thought she groaned. She untangled herself from the slayer, but he kept holding her to him.

"Babe, you have to let me go." He growled. "I have to pee, let me go." He growled again but let her go. She grabbed one of his shirts off the floor, and headed to the bathroom.

After she was done, she brushed her hand over Horologium's key. She immediately froze than swore. "FUCK! Laxus we've got to get to the guild! We have a meeting in half an hour." Her voice was alarming, and scared him until she finished. He rolled back over. Totally ignoring her. "Listen, you wanna be a grumpy dragon, great, but we have a job to do. If you hadn't wanted to go fifteen fucking times last night, we wouldn't be in this situation. Now let's go. No time for showers we've got to change and go." Her voice never wavered, keeping her strong. Even though all she wants to do is crawl back into bed. He groaned and stood up. He really was grumpy. He didn't want to go. But mate asked, so mate got.

He teleported them back to the guild, but something was off. Like everything. Nothing was lit up. Lucy didn't notice, but he did and smirked proudly. When his mate stepped into the guild she finally noticed that there was no electricity. She hadn't put two and two together, so she asked,

"Why don't you have electricity?"

"LU!" Levy yelled running to her friend. The bluenette looked amused. "Lu, it's the beginning of summer, and I've got two slayers in me." Lucy was confused, at her friend's playful anger.

"I don't know what that has to do with me." She said with a tilt of her head.

"You took out my air conditioner." Levy whined. "I'm only a month and a half, but I'm hoooottttt." She giggled while whining. She was amused that her friend hadn't put two and two together. Her friend was being kind of dumb.

"How did I," her face flushed, "Oh my Mavis." Levy giggled, and Gajeel's laugh boomed through the guild hall. She and Laxus had taken out all of the power in Magnolia.

"Must've been good Lu. Hope he didn't mark you all three times last night. It wouldn't surprise me if he had. That's a lot of rounds you went. Not as many as Gajeel and I went though." She winked at Lucy. _When did Levy become an undercover perv?!_ Lucy wondered. "Much to learn about the mate life." With the power being out thank Mavis no one was here besides a few stray guild members. Mira, Kinana, Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, Lis, and Gray were the only ones here.

"G-Good to know." She stumbled over her words. This was beyond embarrassing to her. She felt like she just wanted to shrink down into nothing.

"Must've been exceptional sex." Laki said walking into the room. "Kinda jealous." The room erupted in laughter. Lucy flushed deeper, and Laxus' proud smirk never faltered.

"No, no one needs to be jealous." She whipped around to look at Laxus and his damn smirk. "Laxus, I love you to death, but your grin isn't helping!" She was really on edge, and it made him feel so proud. He wasn't even a day into being a mate, and he was already driving her insane.

"I'm sorry. I'm amused. That's never happened before." He chuckled softly, at his mates flushed face.

"It's a mate thing." Gajeel said coming to Laxus' defense. He owed at least a little bit of support since the man did hold on to his secret with Levy. Laxus was the first to know he had marked Levy. He's just returning the favor. Plus seeing bunny all flustered, and annoyed is a little amusing, if he's being honest. He loved that girl to death, but seeing this her always made him feel better. It may be an asshole move, but he enjoys watching her stumble for words, and her sanity shaken. She blushed at everything, and it could be counted as pay back for all her inappropriate jokes about him and Levy.

Gajeel looked over to his mate. She was his everything. He couldn't imagine a life without her, which is why this was all so scary. He was big, and hard to miss, but she was small and dare he say, delicate. She was a kickass mage, but he worried about her being taken and no one knowing for a couple hours. Them all thinking she's in the library, when really, she was taken. These thoughts made him sick, but he needed to be real with himself. She was in a lot of danger right now, maybe not as much as Lucy, but close. His whole life could be taken away. He kissed his mate's forehead, before turning his attention back to the blonde.

"Listen, Gajeel, not everything can be a mate thing. Sorry doesn't work like that. It's not an excuse for everything. We don't get to use the fact we're mates and slayers to get us out of everything." Lucy said staring at the man.

"Then you must be better in bed than anyone ever thought." Levy deadpanned, and Lucy's mouth dropped. "Just saying Lu. It's compliment. Like we've all heard stories or whatever, but to see the power flicker while you're in action was something else. You may be more the god than he is." She winked.

"A backwards apology! Levy, you've been around Gajeel too much!" Gajeel smirked from the bar and Laxus was holding in his laugh.

"And you Cana." Levy was a spitfire like this. The room of people started laughing, and Laxus finally let it out. He lost it in a fit of laughter. It was the most genuine laugh the people there had ever heard come out of his mouth. It was shocking to see him laugh so hard.

"Oh my Mavis," he grabbed his sides, "she's got a point." Lucy glared at him. This wasn't funny!

"LAXUS!" The blonde yelled at her mate. "We don't need to discuss our sex life in public!" He got a glint in his eye.

"You're right." He said calmly. Everyone stared at the man. "They already know your good, we took out the whole city's power." The room erupted in laughter yet again. At some level Lucy wanted to be mad, she did, but only giggles were coming out. She was disappointed in herself for laughing, but she couldn't control it.

"Damnit Laxus." She said between fits of laughter. "I'm supposed to be pissed. And what the hell Levy!?"

"I blame his children." Levy said plainly.

"OUI! Leave the children out of this. They haven't done anything. Yet." Gajeel said defensively.

"It's the yet that scares me." She looked at him and smiled.

The laughter eventually died down and the group of mages were talking amongst each other. Lucy was trying to just stay quiet. With her team sitting there, she just felt awkward. She loved this guild and everyone in it, but when was this going to end? Would they ever accept it? Or would her and Laxus always be outcasts? It was a hard thing to think about, but at the same time, it didn't matter. She was with Laxus, and he was all she needed. Through everything, she'd have him.

"Whatcha thinking about beautiful?" The sincerity in her mate's voice made her heart swell. The mate status suited him, no matter how macho he wanted to be. She knew she was his weak spot. She knew that this man would never treat another as well as he treated her. Except maybe their children.

"It's nothing, just memories I guess." She replied.

"Which ones? Share with us." Natsu was pleading with her. "We don't have power, and you always have the best memories to share." He pouted at her. "Please?" He begged, and she smiled. She had a soft spot for her best friend. He could always convince her to do things, even when she didn't want too. She'd forever be his best friend, even when they all married and had kids. There was no doubt in her mind, he'd be the God-Father to one of her children.

"I guess." She paused, taking a deep breath. "The day I joined the guild, I had just left my father with a nasty note. That's actually how this all started. By me being a bad daughter. Funny isn't it? The designated light of the guild has a past that no one would be proud of. My father, he was…it's complicated. After mom died, he just lost it. He lost himself, and in return I lost myself. We'd have people in and out of the house. Like creepy, old businessmen." He looked up at them with a small smile. "People would probably agree that I was strong to leave. Except I didn't leave because of the men, or even him. I was pissed my mom died, and no one spoke about it. After she died, it was like she never existed. Makes me wonder if that's why I'm always targeted. I don't know how she died, but it's something I should look into. And I have ways to find out. I'm just too scared too. Capricorn, Aquarius, Cancer, Crux. They could all tell me, if I really wanted to know. I think that's how I connected to Laxus so easily. The whole mom thing." She paused, the room was silent. "In my letter, I said awful things. On top of the I hate you's, I put blame on him that he shouldn't have had to bare. Then he died. Cold. Alone. And in a house, that mocked his very existence. I'm supposed to go clear it out, but I can't bring myself to do it." She looked at everyone in the room, they were listening to her intently. "Then I came here, and found a family I had never had. A rowdy perverted bunch of idiots became my family. I gained a team of siblings that drove me up a wall!" She giggled. "With eating habit, and stripping habits, and warrior habits. This little dysfunctional team quickly became my life. So, I drowned myself in love from stranger's who knew nothing about me. And the gossip demon queen herself, made me fall for the Big-Bad-Thunder-God. Through not just stories, of course, but her compassion about the man. Anyone who had that much respect from Mira, obviously was good. Things got ugly with Phantom Lord." She watched Gajeel shudder. She stood up and pointed at him angrily. "Don't you dare!" Gajeel looked up at her stunned. "You've more than made up for it. Loving her the way you do, the little acts of apologies over the last year, all of it proves my point. You're good, no, you're an exceptional man. You owned up, and we've all made mistakes. Phantom Lord gave me my biggest realization. In a way I'm very thankful it happened." She turned back to her guildmates, the tears were falling all around the room. "I went and saw my father after that. And yet again, I bitched, yelled, and blamed him. He took it, which meant he knew then that he was sick. He was dying. He went to such lengths to get me to come home so he could tell me, but my stubborn ass wouldn't listen. Guys I'm not perfect, and my past is darker than I'll ever be able to say, but I love this guild. It's my home, and at one point or another, you've all lifted me up just like I have you. Most of you don't realize that when I walk in, in the morning and you wave or say hello, you're building me back up. I was a shattered woman when I walked into this guild the first time. A broken shell of Lucy Ann Heartfillia. Now, I'm me again. I forgave my dad for the words he never said, and he forgave me for the words I did say. It's forgiveness. That's why I chose this guild, it's why I'm here. And he," she pointed at Laxus, "think what you want, but he is the only man that has ever treated me like I wasn't breakable. The playfulness we have is because he doesn't look at me like an heir to fortune. He sees me as an annoying piece of shit, which I am a lot of the time."

"Lucy," Laxus tried to interrupt, but she shut him up.

"He stayed. It's such an odd thing to think about. No man I've been with, or even just slept with, has stayed. He fought his way into my life. I almost think I rejected him before he ever got a chance. But daaaammmnnn," she drew the word out, "when a dragon knows what it wants, it'll get it. It will break rules, bones, and sanity just to have what it wants. He loves me and if you can't see that, then I don't know how much more he can do. I quit the guild, he yelled. I never told anyone the danger I was in, he yelled. Flare came, he yelled. We got up to his office where it was a tare Lucy apart fest, he yelled." She paused tilting her head to the side. "I'm beginning to think you like yelling." She giggled. "I understand the weariness of the situation, but don't you think he deserves happiness too?"

"Of course we do." Erza spoke standing up. "We failed. And we didn't just fail you. We failed Laxus. I've known Laxus since I was a kid. I knew he was good, but we all get a little overprotective over you. It's dumb and silly, and the whole guild is in agreeance that we are sorry, and we want to try it again. We will throw you a big party. Well, once we get the power back on." Erza hugged Lucy who had tears in her eyes. "Will you come back?" Erza asked pulling away from her.

"On one condition."

"Name it."

"I don't care how much you hate the couple. You will always applaud and throw a party. There is no need to be dicks, plus it hurts. You have no idea the pain you get when you're in front of you family, happy with the man you love, and no one is happy. So next time keep it to your damn selves." Lucy was stern, but loving at the same time.

"Deal." Erza said giving one more hug, and apologies were exchanged. Eventually they gained power back, and master called Lucy and Laxus up to his office. The looked at each other, smiled, and took each other's hands heading upstairs.


	11. Master's Request

**Good morning! I'm uploading this before the Birthday adventure I have for my boyfriend's birthday. I hope you all enjoy! Things are starting to get heavy, and I loved this chapter! See you guys next week.**

Laxus and Lucy took a seat in Makarov's office. The two chairs in front of the desk had paperwork stacked on them, so they took the worn, brown, leather couch. It had no support. Lucy swore she was going to fall through it. His office was a mess. More than usual that is. The couple stared at their distraught master, as he dug in another drawer. Makarov looked pale and sick, it was like he had lost something very important. Laxus got up, to touch his grandfather's shoulder. The old man was having a panic attack. This was something usually only Laxus was able to see. The man was stubborn like his grandson. They took after each other, and never wanted anyone to see them breakdown. He knew his grandfather was on edge with Ivan being out. Hell, he was too. This wasn't something small, this was a major blow to them. Something they thought they'd never have to deal with again.

"Damnit!" The old man yelled, causing the couple to jump. He didn't say it with anger, he said it with disappointment. The man really was upset about whatever he couldn't find. Laxus placed a hand on his grandfather's shoulder, gripping in lightly.

"Jiji, what are you looking for?" He asked removing his hand from his grandfather's shoulder, as the man shrugged it off. "We can help you find whatever it is."

"H-He's out." Was all that the man said. There wasn't much more to say. It's what plagued all three of their minds. It wasn't like Ivan was just out for Laxus and Makarov, he was out for Lucy as well. He was trying to take her away from them. That's what was killing both of them. This wasn't just about a family feud, he brought someone innocent into this.

"You're right master, he is out. We've got this though. Flare is on our side. We'll be okay." Lucy said calmly. She shifted in her seat. She had calmed a lot of people down in the guild, but she never needed to do it to Makarov. He was usually well put together. He was usually the only one she never needed to cheer up. The man was always happy and knew they could face whatever hell came their way. They were a strong guild. Something about Ivan being out put him on edge. It was almost like he knew more about his son's intentions then the rest of them.

"My son. MY SON!" The man's voice rose to one that could rival all the slayers. "He said awful things to you! The man will not get away with it! If it is the last thing I do! How dare he? And going after you? He's the scummiest of people! And he will not do anything to harm anyone in my guild! You are all my brats!" The small man was seething. You could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Master, I'm okay. He doesn't scare me." Her voice was still soft, hoping to calm him. It seemed to only fuel him more. He was getting pissed at her, and her words. Did she not know what this man had threatened? Does she not understand the words he said? Is she just too kind to even see that he'll hold true to them? He'll take her and attack her. He'll rape her and harvest her magic for awful things. She's in more danger than she even knows.

"Stop! You have no idea the monster I've raise! He'll make good on any threat he's made. That red-head better have useful information." He kicked the stack of papers and they flew all over. It reminded her of her speech, but she refrained from laughing at the irony. "Damnit! Laxus, you keep her safe, got it?! Your number one priority is her! I'm suspending all jobs, events, and your training to become master, until this is over! You…" He started to cry. He felt so sorry for his grandson. This was his father and his mate. This wasn't fair to him, and it only made things harder. "You are the only person I was able to raise right. You were a defiant teen, we all were, but that was it. You never really wanted to hurt us. I know that, and you know that. You weren't evil, because this thing Ivan is trying to pull you never would. You'd never threaten these things to anyone. You have morals, because I raised you right. You are my greatest success. You make me so proud. I know I don't say that enough, but I'm so proud of you, and who've you become. You've become the greatest man, for not only yourself, but for that beautiful blonde sitting over there." She sniffled. It seemed that even master could see how far Laxus has come. That this man was her everything, and she was his. Yet, his words were off.

"You raised him right too." She said softly earing a glare from both men. "Here me out." She paused and both men nodded. "It seems he fell off when Laxus' mom died. Right?" The old man nodded. "He lost himself in a broken heart. Yeah, he's a shitty person to threaten the things he is, but a broken heart does that. He loved, what was her name? I feel we should be using it. It doesn't seem fair to just be saying his mother. I want to honor her properly." That statement alone made Makarov smile sadly. Out of everyone in the guild he knew Lucy was the most respectful. He knew why she honored the death with such integrity. It was because her own mother died too soon. She had to have about the age of Laxus when she lost her mother. He always wondered how her mother passed, but he knew that she didn't even know. He had wanted to look into it, but no one spoke of it. It was like her mother never existed, which is why she honored her mother by speaking of her.

"Ina." He said softly. "She was like a daughter to me." It was hard to even say her name, because she was so important to him. She was something else entirely to this world. She had a kindness that was almost as much as Layla's. It was funny that their mothers had so much in common.

"Everyone grieves in their own ways, his just were really unhealthy. He wasn't always like this. He didn't implant Laxus, for evil motives. He loved all of you. I can't say that now he isn't evil, or whatever, but at one point he was good. At one point he was an exceptional son and father. There was a time when he could've had everything he desired. Now he just has a bitter-hatred for this place. It hurts too much. Maybe that's why he's so upset. Maybe it's because of all the hurt that surrounds this place. Maybe it's because this is where he met the love of his life, and now she's gone." Master let out a choked sob. Laxus only growled.

"Stop saying that! He is a nasty ass man that's trying to kill you!" The smaller man looked at his grandson.

"She's right you know. He loved you so much, the day you were born was the happiest day of all three of our lives. Your mother's, Ivan's, and mine. We swore to raise you right. The three of us. Your mother had no one left. Her mother and father died in a tragic accident. She was a runaway mage when she met your father. They fell in love. You know I raised your father alone. He swore to be different. You were planned, and a gift. You were so much more than we could have ever dreamed of. He cried when you were born. The whole guild did. The blonde haired blue-eyed baby was a hit. He only turned evil after we found out about your mother. She," Laxus interrupted him with a loud growl.

"STOP!" His voice cut through the room like a knife. She could see him holding in the tears. He was afraid. "I can't! I can't think of him like that. And I can't think of her. He has threatened to rape my mate! Get her pregnant, and use her magic for evil!" He was seething. "She's mine, and until the day I die, nothing will lay a fucking finger on her!" He was upset. He only wanted to protect her, but he feared failure. It was no lie he had let down a lot of people in his lifetime, but he couldn't her. He could get her raped or killed! That was something that made him feel sick, and made him feel like crying. He doesn't cry, but if he did, he'd be losing it right about now. He was done, and he just wanted to run off with his mate, and never look back. This place can just fuck off.

"Laxus you know he didn't mean," she started, but he interjected,

"I get it. I do." He said softly. "But I need to hold on to the hate. It's what's going to fuel me to keep you and the other mates safe. He won't touch any of you." He shot her a small smile.

"My boy, I didn't mean anything by it. I got carried away in a memory. Do not mistake me, he is evil. Evil doesn't even seem to cut it if he wants to such nasty things to a person. Lucy has always been my favorite brat, and that won't change. She brought so much to this guild. To you."

"Master,"

"It's Gramps my dear." She bit her lip to hold back her tears. He was counting her as family now, she was going to get to have a grandfather, and that was something she's never had. She had no more family. She had thought she had nothing left, but she has more now than she ever had before. Not only did she have Laxus, but she has master too.

"Gramps, I've stated that I'm far from perfect. I've got dirty secrets too. This pedestal you all put me on isn't fair." She felt guilty for how highly they thought of her. She was just as screwed up, and sometimes she had trouble getting out of bed. It wasn't always easy for her.

"My dear that's why you're my favorite." He beamed up at her. "You know you're not perfect, and even though you are such a bright light to the guild, you are still dark on the inside. You never turn people away when they need someone, even though you've dealt with a lot these last few months. You're right, you are a lot like Laxus, which is why I'm looking for it now." He started shifting through papers again. Laxus and Lucy exchanged looks of confusion.

"Gramps? What are you looking for?" Laxus asked audibly gulping.

"The ring." He said plainly. "The ring! The one thing t-that I saved! The one thing from her death, I was allowed to keep it. It has to be here. I know I had it somewhere hidden, but this is ridiculous. Where could I have put it." He scratched his head.

"Who's ring? And why are we looking?" Lucy asked shifting uncomfortably on the couch. She feared what he was going to say. If this was what she was thinking it was, she wasn't worthy. This was a big deal, and that made her nervous. It made her nervous to think about what could go wrong with all of this. If he came and saw that ring on her finger, what would he do? She was hesitant, but maybe it wasn't that kind of ring.

"Ina's." She froze, that was the worst-case scenario for her, she was honored but her and Laxus hadn't talked marriage. Better yet, she didn't know if he even wanted her to have it. It was a personal item to them. "She'd love for you to have it. Mate's are for life; therefore, you guys are practically married." Laxus let out a soft chuckle. The fact Lucy has commitment issues, and now his grandfather is searching for his mother's wedding ring is just too much. She shot him a glare. He wasn't sure if it was appropriate for her to wear his mother's ring, but he'd figure it out once he saw the ring. It'd be nice to have something of his mother's, and on her finger would make him feel like she was still here.

"Let me help. I'm sure with a fresh pair of eyes it'll make it easier." She said standing to help him. She spent the next half an hour helping search before they found it.

Master handed her a black, velvet box. She carefully opened it, and her breath hitched. "Gramps. I-I can't," in her hand was an 18 karat, two toned gold ring. It had a naturally pink Dimond, and regular Dimond's lining the pink Dimond, and half way around the rings band. She started to tear up. It was gorgeous, the woman had good taste. It made her feel slightly closer to the woman, even though they had never met.

"My dear, if Ina was here she'd want you to have it. She knew Laxus would have a mate. Probably never anticipated it'd be a woman like you. No, she probably didn't think people like you existed. The kindness in your heart, is something so special. And taming him, it's a task. A task I failed at." He chuckled. "Take it my dear. Wear it proudly." She looked over at Laxus and she saw his tears. The same from the night when she explained is father wasn't evil. She couldn't speak for a moment. He looked so…lost. It was like his mind was fighting itself on everything right now. It was like he felt like he was not good enough all over again.

She stood there a minute with the ring box in her hand before speaking. "Laxus, it's your mother's. Do you want me to wear it or not? I'll let you decide." She said grabbing his hand softly. It brought him immense comfort, just like always.

"I want you to wear it, on one condition."

"Name it."

"I get to put it on, right now." Her eyes filled with tears. He took the box from her. He opened it back up and took out the delicate ring. His own eyes were watering. Damn, must be a broken pipe. This was his mother's ring, going on the finger of his future children's mother. She slipped it on her finger, and Gramps, Lucy, and himself lost. Damn rusty pipes! Their tears weren't sad, they were happy. Gramps had just witnessed his grandson putting an important ring on his mate's hand. Lucy was just happy to have the honor to wear something so important. And Laxus? Well he felt like his mother was still there. Like she'd guide him and his mate through everything. Like she could still influence them.

"Laxus, I love you. And thank you Gramps. I-I've never been treated so kindly." She brushed her tears before wiping Laxus'.

"I'd say it's nothing, but with you it's everything. No one has ever been worthy enough to have the ring. It's why I held on to it for so long. My brats are all like kids to me, but only one deserved to wear her ring. That my boy, was your wife. I know you guys aren't legally married, but I feel spiritually means more than a piece of paper. Your souls are intertwined, never to be severed. Enjoy it son. Enjoy her, and even through this don't forget to have some fun. Not everything has to be serious. We'll keep Flare around for help, but enjoy yourselves." The couple nodded and Laxus ushered his mate out the door. He didn't need anymore water dripping on him.

They entered his office. "You okay babe?" Lucy asked softly knowing the answer already.

"No. I can't stand you and Gramps right now!" She smiled sweetly at him. "Telling stories about the days…the days…the days," he choked out, "I miss. You have no idea how much I miss him. The old him. My father. He left me, and at one point, made me evil! The man damned me to an awful few years, until I fell to the evil side! He was supposed to be my father. Mine! And know he wants more kids! Real slayers I guess." He said softly. He wasn't trying to hide his tears. It wasn't going to work. "He wants real slayers, not his implanted son."

"Laxus, sweetie, look at me for a moment." She felt the lump in her throat, and when she saw him face her, she felt her tears release. She held back her sob. "He," she paused. How do you help this? "He's evil, and he wants to hurt slayer kids. Not love them. I know it hurts. It must suck that he walked out on you." She wiped her tears quickly. "If I could make this better I would in a heartbeat, but I can't. It's something you have to work on yourself. The man is evil, and even though I said he wasn't, he is now. He's no longer your father. Gramps raised you, and I know you. You are nothing like him, and you are a good person. The love of my life. I can't imagine my life without you, so please don't let this swallow you up. I still need you, because after we kick his ass, you and I are making babies." She giggled slightly. She brushed her thumbs under his eyes.

"Damn broken pipes. Gajeel must've ate them." She laughed wholeheartedly. "I'm serious, woman."

"I know babe. The Mighty Thunder God doesn't show emotions, definitely doesn't cry." He wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I love you Blondie." She playfully pushed him, but his hold was tight on her.

"Stop calling me Blondie! You're blonde too! You are driving me crazy!" She giggled, but when he pressed his lips to her newly administered bite mark, she shuddered in pleasure. "L-Laxus, knock it off." She said half-serious.

"But, you're so responsive." He continued to kiss and suckle her mate mark. She left out a soft moan, but quickly turned louder when he bit the mark.

"Laxus!"

"You want me to stop? Really? Or shall we continue? You said our first time couldn't be over a desk, but now…" he trailed off.

"Mhm. I guess you're," she was interrupted with a knock at the door. Laxus growled.

"Keep it in your pants here Spark Plug! I don't wanna hear you and Bunny go at it. We need you down stairs anyways. We've got to figure out some sort of plan for when he comes." Laxus groaned, moving away from his mate.

"We're coming. Rusty Cock-Block." She had to giggle at that. She could almost hear Gajeel roll his eyes. "Well mate time was cut short, better make our way down." He groaned. She nodded, and they headed down.

"Hey." Lucy smiled looking at the table of mates, and "holy shit. Erik?"

"The one and only tuts. You've put my mate and I in danger, kinda pissed." He responded, with a shrug. Of course, he'd be an asshole about this. This was the asshole who help with Nirvana.

"Typical." She mumbled. "I gave you credit you know? You could be a little nicer. I mean you have claimed me as kin." She teased. The poison slayer had a light blush dust his cheek.

"Wasn't my choice, seems like all dragons claim you as a mate. Which raises the question, why? Why do we all claim you?" She thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Not a clue, but I know I was chosen to be a mate. Loke started explaining things to me. Hold on." She brushed her finger over his key, and he popped out. "Why am I all dragon slayer's kin? There has to be a simple explanation. Maybe cause of the whole Celestial thing? I don't know, but you do trusty lion."

"You might want to sit, it's not as simple as you'd think." Laxus took a seat and moved her into his lap. Before Loke could speak, the Sabertooth dragon slayers and Yukino came in. Yukino being the mate to Sting. The group made their way over to the table of misfit slayers and mates.

"Gajeel called last night, before the power went off," Lucy bit her lip trying to keep the blushing down. "Something about a meeting?" Sting said smirking.

"Y-Yeah just about to start." She stuttered before asking, "Do you guys claim me as kin?" The twin slayers looked at each other and nodded. "See! Every Slayer claims me as kin! What the Hell?" She was beyond frustrated.

"I'm going to explain everything princess, but it'll be hard to hear. It may stir up old thing. Well, more feeling than anything. It's the story of your mother's death. Her love for you. Her sacrifice. And how she overcame the worlds biggest obstacle, for you.


	12. The Truth About Layla Heartfilia's Death

**Good Morning! Not a lot of time right now, but here is the next chapter. I tried to make it as entertaining as I could. Sadly this was explaining things. It's still a good chapter, but it's a lot to take in! Anyways, I'll see you guys next week! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites!**

"Your birth was like nothing anyone has, or ever will, experience. You were a gift from Stash Face himself." Loke started. The slayer's and mates looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He was gauging his master, and best friend's, face. This was going to suck major balls for her. It was everything she never wanted to hear. It was the one story she didn't want to hear or deal with. It's why she put it off for so many years. "Your mother was infertile. That's why you have no siblings." The group looked at him astonished. How was she here if her mother was infertile?

"What do you mean, how is it even possible? Stash Face isn't fertile either, no spirit is." Lucy said quietly, not looking at him. She was thinking hard about this. She was already confused, and she wasn't even to the hard stuff yet.

"I'll get there. Your mother couldn't have kids by normal circumstances. She begged the king, to give her you. She claimed she was the strongest Celestial mage, and she could raise our next star. The king loved your mother like a daughter. To see her so distraught killed him. He did what he could, trust me you don't want to know how this all worked too confusing, boring, and slightly creepy. Then she became pregnant with you. You are blessed by the stars, literally. We all took a vote. I was young then, not yet a key. We made you the strongest Celestial mage ever. There never will be anyone as powerful as you. You have a purpose though." He sighed. "You were destined to mate a slayer and raise the first, and most powerful, generation of Celestial Dragon Slayers. You were never fertile. Not until you reach mark three with Laxus. You had to be childless for all of this to work. You needed to only have Laxus' children. You were never going to love anyone but him. You physically couldn't love anyone else romantically."

"That's why when I was with the men who I was trying to love, I couldn't stop thinking about Laxus. I desperately wanted to love someone else, but couldn't. I wanted to move on, be happy, but only he could bring me the happiness I wanted. He was so much more than anything I've ever wanted, but I do have to say, neither of us were ready until now." She sighed. "Explains why sex sucked too." She didn't think about her last statement until it was too late. Her face flushed, and she leaned back into her man, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes. She could smell Laxus' natural smell of thunderstorms, and it put her at ease. He wasn't going to leave her after all of this. This would be the first test of their relationship. This may lead to their first fight. She had no clue what would happen after all this came out. All she knew was this man was her forever, and she intended to live that sentence out with him.

"Yeah." Loke said, then started back up with the story. He really didn't want anything to do with the sex talk. Last night he had been out with Gray at a club when the power went off. And he knew it was his master's doing. It was awkward to say the least. "You are the only one born on Earthland to be part of the stars. You will go on to give birth to at least three children. If you want more though, go on ahead. Nothing stopping you." Laxus' face paled, and Gajeel chuckled as he rubbed his mate's abdomen. He was already almost there. Though the thought of her having more made his blood boil. He nuzzled his blue-haired mate's neck.

"Th-Three. We have to have three?" Laxus said in a full-blown panic attack. It was sweet, that he was already freaking out about this. It made Lucy's heart swell, but she knew he saw this as frightening instead of a blessing. She was just going to make a joke of it. That usually put him back at ease.

"We can have more babe." She joked as her mate looked sick.

"You can raise a whole army of little Laxus and Lucy's." The lion laughed. He was thankful for the laughter, because the next part would hurt Lucy badly. She's never asked about the death of her mother, but now was the time. "Laxus, I'd love for you to pass out at the thought of having so many babies, but you need to hear this next part. She's going to need you. She's going to need all of you." Levy grabbed Lucy's hand giving it a squeeze.

"You've got this Lu." She whispered softly to her best friend.

"Your mother gave her life to have you." Lucy bit her lip hard. This was what she was afraid of. "She began losing magic while pregnant with you. She was giving you all her magic, so you could be the strongest mage there ever was. Her magic was still feeding you even outside of her womb. She was losing her magic, and as we all know,"

"If your magic depletes and, you are a strong mage, you'll die from the loss of magic. She gave her life, so I could live." She said wiping a tear from her face. This was the hardest blow to her. Her mother had given her life, so that she could raise the next generation of slayers. No doubt it was a big task, but it was one she was glad for. Laxus nuzzled his face into her neck, calming her. He was bringing her a lot of comfort, just by nuzzling her neck. It gave off an aroma that calmed her down quite a bit.

"Your mother was the strongest Celestial mage to have ever lived, at that point. It's why she gave her life to have a daughter. You were destined to mate a slayer. A very strong one too. Only us spirits knew who your mate is."

"You knew! You watched me suffer for years!" She yelled angrily, she knew her heartbreak was turning to anger, didn't stop her though. She was ready to take it all out on the next person who spoke. She was angry and hurt. She wanted to be proud of her mother's sacrifice, but she couldn't! It hurt!

"We've known since you were born, but we were not allowed to say anything. You think I enjoyed watching you suffer? Ask me how many time I told the king, you needed to know! Lucy don't accuse me of something like that. You know, you guys needed to find your way to each other anyways."

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't your fault, I'm just hurt. It must've been painful for her."

"It was painful in two ways. Of course, physically, but it hurt more emotionally. She wanted to watch you grow up, while participating. Not while sitting in the Spirit Realm." Everyone's eyes bugged. "Yes your mother, and father for that matter, are spirits. Before you ask, they have no keys. They just sit up there with their friends. Watching their daughter. They're so proud of you Lucy. Your father holds no blame for the words you spoke. He's even forgiven himself for the words he didn't say. Watching you grow and fall in love, has been their greatest joy. And they get to do it together. They look like they did when they fell in love. The adoration in their eyes when they look at each other, it's just like you and Laxus." She left out the sob she had been holding in. Her whole body trembled, and her cries echoed through the quiet guild. There were still members here, and she didn't care if they knew her story, but this hurt. Her mom and dad were reunited. They were happy. They were always with her. She couldn't help the couple other sobs that released from her mouth.

"Th-they aren't angry at me?" She sobbed. "Or my mistakes?"

"Everyone makes mistakes my love. You know that." Laxus spoke softly. "Look at the group siting here with you. Some of us made bigger mistakes than others, but we're not evil cause of it." He nuzzled further into her neck. "You said it yourself, I'm not evil, Gajeel's a teddy bear, and Erik is just an ass."

"She called you a teddy bear too!" Gajeel retorted. Erik just smirked.

"None of us are evil. I just thought they'd be pissed that I slept with too many men, without having feelings for them." She said defensively.

"No Lucy they're very happy with how you turned out." Loke said glaring at the raven-haired slayer and his master's mate to keep them from arguing more.

"What about dad?" She asked cautiously.

"There isn't much to say there. He knew everything. It's why he shut down. He loved your mother more than anything. He loved you just as much, but after your mother died he got scared. He didn't know how to be a loving father to a daughter without a mother around. He didn't know how to raise you. Layla was supposed to have at least another two years. They were going to discuss how to raise you after she was gone, and when to let you go find a guild. You were always destined to be in this guild. It was what we choose. Plus, with Laxus being in this guild, it was the obvious answer. Your father signed the Celestial Contract as well. He's currently the only person ever to live, and even go, to the Celestial Realm. That couldn't use magic to save his life." Loke chuckled. "He tried. He really did, but no. The man was hopeless." Lucy laughed softly.

"Typical dad. I bet my mom pushed for that. She's always wanted dad to try harder." Her tear streaked face lit up a bit. "So, what about me? Where do I fit in with these slayers?"

"You'll lead them." Loke said looking over all the slayers and their mates. "You are their kin, because you are what holds this misfit group together. Not one of these people would be as close as they are, had you not been counted as kin. Minus Sting and Rogue. You wormed your way into everyone's heart. You have a saving touch to you. Figuratively and literally. As for you and Sparky? You'll have kids with Laxus. All these slayer's kids will claim you as second mother slash kin. You'll defeat Ivan. You will kick his ass, and then you'll all live long happy lives with your mates. Then once everyone has grown, and the other's have passed on, you'll return to the Spirit Realm. You'll take your place as the queen. You will then rule the spirit world. You'll become the new spirit to rule."

"You mean? I'm going to," her words trailed off. "Holy shit!" She cursed. This was unreal. How the Hell was this even possible! She wasn't some sort of spirit. Yeah, she was born from the stars, and Stash Face had a big part into it, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. That would mean an eternity in the stars, without Laxus. He'd go to Heaven, or maybe Hell for that matter, and she'd be stuck in the sky without him.

"Babe, breathe. You're going to faint." Laxus tried to sooth.

"Am I not supposed to faint! Stars! What the hell?! Did no one think to prepare me!" The other slayer's and mates stared at their normally calm leader.

"Lu, wow." Levy said. Then smiled so genuinely at her best friend that everyone's heart at the table melted. "Congratulations! Wow! You're some sort of God!"

"We always knew you were different, but wow Bunny. Though it makes sense to us now why you lead us. The real question now is, why is Ivan our biggest threat? Shouldn't we be headed for some war? Shouldn't the blondies be leading us into some major battle?" Gajeel questioned.

"I'm not allowed to speak of that yet. All I'm allowed to say is that war has more to do with Laxus' mother than Lucy's family." Loke said looking down. "There's more to his mother's death, but no one in our world is allowed to speak of it. He has to figure it out himself. Even if it means going to Ivan. Sadly, Master doesn't even know. It's um…I can't speak of it. I think you need to start investigating, which is going to suck major balls." The table looked at Laxus, who looked to be okay. Lucy knew better though. No one in this world had ever talked to him about his mother's death. No one asked, no one told him the truth.

"Thanks, Loke. I appreciate everything. I'll um, we'll talk later, he needs," she paused, "I don't know what he needs, but he definitely needs me." She said softly.

"Before I go, they love you Laxus. Her parents. They think so highly of you. They are 100% in love with their son-in-law. They think you were the right choice, so just remember there's always someone looking after you guys. After all of you." The group nodded. He disappeared in a bright flash.

"Is he okay?" Sting asked looking over at the frozen Laxus. He looked sick, but kept the stoic appearance up.

"We better head back up to the office. We'll be back in an hour. I'd love to get dinner with you guys and talk about our options. I'd also love to hear the story of Sting and Yukino." She winked, and they all nodded. She grabbed Laxus' arm. "Come on babe. We're going to your office. We're going to talk about everything." She said softly into his ear. No one heard her, she made sure of it. He nodded and stood up. The guild hall had started speaking quietly, nosey bastards always had to know everything. "Head up, I'm going to grab you some water and food."

"Beer Blondie. I aint dealing with this sober." Laxus growled at her.

"Beer later, you need water now. Go. I'll bring both, but you'll drink the water first." He nodded. Her tone proved that he wasn't going to win this fight. He walked up the stairs and shut the door. Still in a daze.

Lucy walked over to Mira. "Hey. I need a pitcher of water, two glasses, a beer, and something light to eat. Like just a couple sandwiches. He's going to be sick. I know it." Mira nodded, with a small smile. She pushed off the bar to head up, but quickly turned back to Mira. "Also, thank you."

"I already told you, you have nothing," she cut her off.

"No, I mean for looking out for him. For threatening me. For thinking I could hurt him just as bad. For understanding him. For being his rock for so many years, and more to come. For being the match-maker from hell." Her voice went soft. "For caring for us all the way you do. For not judging us. For loving everyone in this guild unconditionally. You may be part demon, but your love makes this guild work. You're more the light than I am. Mirajane Strauss, I pass you my title of "Light of Fairy Tail". You deserve it way more than I do. Treat the title well, and whomever mystery guy is can have his own title. I love you Mira. Take the title in stride." Mira had a steady stream of tears running down her face.

"Lucy I-I can't even. I don't know. Thank you. Thank you so much." The white hair barmaid wrapped her arms around her even from behind the bar.

"Do me a favor though?" Mira nodded rigorously. "For the love that is my sanity, do not ship the kids. Listen matchmaking with adults is one thing, but when the babies come, no matchmaking!" Mira laughed hysterically.

"It worked for all of you didn't it?" She said wiping her tears away.

"Yes it did Mira, it worked very well. Just no. At least not until the rest of us do. And for the sake of Laxus and I's life together, never ship one of our children with on of Natsu and Lis'." Lucy giggled. Mira handed her what she ordered, and she made her way back up to Laxus. She knock softly. Today wasn't the day to joke about "their" office. She heard nothing but stepped in anyway. "You okay?" She knew he wasn't his tears were silently shedding. She shut the door, and made her way to him. She set the drinks and sandwiches on his desk. She then kneeled in front of him.

"What are we doing?" He asked softly. She smiled at him.

"Being Lucy and Laxus. Being the blonde slayer couple. Being Sparky and Blondie. Being lovers." Her sad smile made his heart ache.

"We're something else, aren't we?" He said smiling softly at her.

"We've got this babe. If you don't want to investigate I'll do it for you, and give you a watered-down version. There's no need for anyone to know that much about the death of a loved one. I'll do it."

"I can't ask you to do that you know that. We'll do it together. Like always. We're a team now. You and me."

"Forever and always, my love."

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia."

"I love you too Laxus Dreyer."

"It's too bad we're in danger." Laxus smirked, ruining yet again another moment.

"Why?"

"Cause otherwise I'd take you all over town. Every alley, every park, every everywhere. The whole town would hear you scream my name."

"LAXUS!" She yelled loudly. "STOP RUINING OUR SWEET MOMENTS! I'm going to kill you! Why can't we have one moment! One fucking moment of sweetness!" She halfheartedly yelled. "You're such a pig." She giggled. "But you're my pig. And my pervy boyfriend."

"There's no one I'd rather do life with than you Blondie." He kissed her lips softly. "Even if I'm an ass, or a perv, or ruin sweet moments, I only want to do life with your psychotic ass." He smirked against her lips.


	13. The Start of Something Beautiful

**I'm a day late and I'm so sorry. Sadly my updates may not be on time anymore. I signed my first apartment lease yesterday, am heading back to college to finish my degree, and got engaged last night. So life kinda all hit at once. I'm NOT stopping this story. I've worked far to hard on it. All I'm saying is things may be a little more spread out. Thank you for your understanding and kindness. This chapter was so much fun to write so enjoy!**

After an hour in Laxus' office, the couple descended down the stairs. They were greeted with the cheers of their fellow guildmates. The couple exchanged looks of confusion, but both just shrugged. They made their way over to the slayers who had changed. Levy approached them giggling. "We need to get Lucy ready. We've got a lot of partying to do tonight! Well everyone, but the pregnant mage." She said, smiling up at Lucy and Laxus. "You're getting your official coming-out-as-a-couple party! Let's do this! Come on Lu!" His grip on her hand tightened. He was not prepared for this. This wasn't something he agreed too.

"I don't know if I can let her. What if he comes? What if he gets her alone, with his illusion magic. Oh my Mavis, what if this is all just an illusion?!" He was having a major panic attack. Levy looked over to Gajeel, who was standing up and walking over to them.

"This isn't an illusion. There's no way an illusion could go on this long. Bunny will be safe, all the girls are going to get ready at the Strauss Mansion. They'll be back shortly. You need to get dressed too, and people have questions of their own." He dropped his voice so only the slayers could hear him. "Loke's opening his gate. He's standing at the door. They'll be alright. We cannot keep them as prisoners, yet. Levy's even going, and if you think that was an easy decision you're wrong. So, relax for them. We're all going to relax the Fairy Tail way. Plus, they want to drill her." Gajeel smirked.

"About what?" Laxus asked just as softly.

"About sex with All Mighty Thunder God. Welcome to the club. Every male slayers sex life is shared. You know girls. She'll sell out your sex life, well more be forced too. Those women," He shuddered. "Cana still hasn't let me forget how good my cock must be. Gross, I know. Just let her go and have fun." Laxus fought with himself for a moment. He really hated the idea of her leaving his side but,

"Lucy go." He said in his normal voice. Levy squealed.

"You sure?" She asked. He kissed her softly, and pushed her lightly towards Levy. "Okay, love you. Behave!" She smiled at him, and his heart broke. It was like watching her leave him made him feel abandoned. Dumb. He knew she was coming back, and was going to look hot as hell. But as all the females filed out, he realized he was left with his male guildmates. The perverts were going to want everything. WAIT! She said he couldn't brag about sleeping with her! Doesn't that go both ways? He smirked wickedly. He was going to have fun with this.

"Well I need my suit, I'll be back shortly. I'm sure all you pervs have questions." He channeled his lightning and teleported home. He quickly grabbed his suit, showered, spiked his hair, dressed, and returned to the guild. The men had all changed, and were waiting patiently for him.

"You wanna be pervs? Go for it. I get my own questions though. Think wisely." He smirked.

"Is she as good as they say?" The voice belonged to someone who rarely spoke, Max.

"I'll tell ya, but then you have to answer why your obsessed with a broom."

"SHE HAS A NAME!" The group of men snickered. "Yes, I'll answer, but go ahead."

"You all are missing out. The woman is minx. It's like the shyness and consciousness of a young woman, mixed with a," he paused, "a stripper. The damn things that girl can do."

"She's going to kill you outlet." Gajeel said with a chuckled.

"Yeah, but she's selling me out so it's fair." He turned his gaze back to Max. "Come on, a broom? Are you so desperate? Like you shove it up,"

"Her name is Darleen! And she's too beautiful! I look at her like she's human. I'm Object Sexual." He stated proudly.

"Odd. Next." Laxus said glaring at the people around the table.

"If I may?" The shock shot through his body. What the Hell could Freed want to know? He nodded at one of his oldest friends. "You guys took out the power, was that your mating ritual, or was it strictly your magic being overloaded?" Of course. He rolled his eyes. It was a learning question for the green-haired man.

"I'm just going to answer this one. The man has nothing I want to know. I think it was the overload of stimulus before I bit her. The bite introduced my magic to hers. Meaning that the power would have flickered for hours, even after we were done. It just had to do with my own electrical current being so powerful at the moment I bit her."

"How many times did you go?" Another shock for the man. Natsu was asking. Why? "All together fifteen, why?"

"Damnit! I lost that one. I got ten in before Lis wanted to kill me." Natsu replied.

"GIHEE!" Gajeel laughed hard. "I got twenty rounds that night."

"Hence why your mate is pregnant." Cobra deadpanned.

"What about you Cobra? Sting?" Laxus asked dragging them into this.

"Kinana was a little different. She's not a mage, there was no sharing of magic. To answer your question though, about fifteen. Maybe fourteen."

"You all did better than me." Sting said. "Except you all took your mates at home. I took Yukino in the middle of a mission. We probably did it seven times before the woman passed out." Sting had expected everyone to laugh, but no one did.

"That takes balls dude. Like taking her as a mate in the middle of a mission, when you know you're all screwed up takes balls. I do have to ask did anyone die? I know had I taken Shrimp in that situation, people would have died. Our possessive nature, especially after mating, isn't one to screw with." Gajeel said thanking the Gods that he didn't chose that route like he had wanted too.

The questions continued to flow, but instead of just Laxus being questioned, all the slayers were involved.

Lucy was dressed, and they sat in the Strauss' Livingroom talking. Lucy was in a burgundy, knee-length dress. She wanted to be a little modest tonight. She knew Laxus' emotions were going haywire. It had thick off the shoulder straps, and had a flared skirt. As she looked around the room, most girls were dressed rather modestly. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Cana ask the strangest question ever. Like ever. And this is Cana.

"Laki did you sleep with my dad? Listen no judgment if you did, get it girl, but like did you? I don't see him as my father, so free rein to any of you beautiful women."

"Cana! The Hell?! That's not a fair question!" Lucy yelled at her friends.

"Laki, here's the thing. I think you feel like we judge you for your kinks. You're open about them, but so many of us here, all to be exact, have similar kinks. It's no one's business who you sleep with, but don't think none of us have kinks."

"Thank you. I guess I always thought you guys were missionary women." The whole room erupted in laughter.

"No, none of us do. At least most of the time. We prefer rough, dirty, sex. I like being the dominate one. Mira's heavily in to bondage. Levy likes to be tied up. Cana likes to be hit. Ever likes public sex. The list goes on my dear. Fairy Tail is full of kinky women, what can we say." She smiled over to the light purpled haired girl. "Don't ever fear us. We aren't judging you. We're probably all wishing we could be as honest about it."

"So you all don't think I'm weird?" The girls all shook their head, and Laki finally smiled.

"I have a question for Lucy though!" Cana whined. "Is he big? Is he a God in the sheets? Will you share?!"

"Cana, babe, that was three questions. Yes, he's big. Yes, he's a God in the sheets. And NO! I will never share my man! He's mine!" She didn't mean to get defensive at the end, but it just happened. "I'm sorry. I think he and I are all screwed up, and possessive, because we've only done bite one. After two I hope it gets better. I'm not sure it ever will though."

"Levy you wanna share?" Cana asked, and Levy's eyes lit up in anger.

"NO! Find your own! Or tell Bickslow to go harder. No. Not touching my man." Levy retorted.

"Lucy, it ain't ever going away. Look at Little Blue here. She's pissed cause I asked, and she has to be passed mark three." Cana took another swig. "Mira who's mystery man? I think it's been long enough." Mira hesitated for a moment.

"Freed." She said softly.

"Who?" Evergreen's eyes went wide.

"Freed, Freed Justine is the man I've been with for a year." Gasps were sounded throughout the room, before their were cheers.

"GO SIS!" Lisanna cheered.

"So glad he's not fake! I was really worried you were lonely, and those stories were," Erza's voice stopped.

"WAIT! FREED!" The girls screamed in unison.

"Freed's a freak in the sheets?" Evergreen shuddered.

"Wow." Lucy said staring at Mira, who smirked at the blonde.

"I never would have known." Levy said softly.

"Maybe it has to do with brains, seeing as Levy likes being tied up." Cana said staring at Levy. Levy only stuck out her tongue.

"I-It's not like that! It's just…he just…we're," she stopped. "Fuck it! Yes, I'm kinky. Yes, I love when my big, bad, iron dragon slayer, uses his iron magic to bound me to bed. It's hot, sexy, and arousing. So, fuck you Cana!"

"Little Blue had developed Gajeel's potty mouth. You're glowing though me dear. Congrates on getting knocked up too. Glad you are the first, well besides Bisca, but we didn't get to experience that. He must've been too good. Huh Blue? Just couldn't keep your hands off him?"

"Lucy! Help me!" Levy yelled.

"No, you made fun of the fact I took out the power." She covered her mouth, yup that was a bad idea.

"Holy shit! That way you?!" Cana yelled. She had been absent this morning. She had no clue. "Woah! Like Laxus has had tons of women, and he's never taken out the power! You are such a sexy kitten!"

"Listen it was nothing." Her face was burning with embarrassment.

"Nothing? Oh no. You took out the power for fourteen hours! How many times did you guys tumble in the sheets?"

"Fifteen." She answered looking at the floor hoping to just disappear.

"FIFTEEN!" Cana yelled.

"Yes fifteen!" She had enough of this! "I had fifteen consecutive rounds of sex with Laxus last night. We took out the power. It was beyond the best sex I've ever had so can we please stop ruining my favorite memory."

"Fifteen consecutive rounds? Wow." Mira giggled. "He must really be a dragon in the sheets." She winked.

"Oh Mavis, what have I gotten myself into." She said softly. She brushed Horologium's key for the hundredth time. "Oh! We better get going! It's time to party!" She yelled cheerfully, running to grab Levy. They made their way out leaving the other's in the dust. "I hate them."

"I agree Lu. Too many personal questions. At least we've got each other." Lucy's paled. "You don't think the guys talked about," she stopped her words.

"They better not have!" Levy yelled. The pair reached the guild. They were angry. They didn't know what the guys had talked about, but they had a faint idea. They pushed the doors open and all the guys faces turned to them.

"GAJEEL!"

"LAXUS!" The two women yelled angrily. "Tell me right now, you were not discussing our sex life. Cause let me tell ya, as fast as it came, I can take it away."

"Nope babe, nothing about sex. Just talking sports." Laxus responded smoothly.

"Did you forget our conversation the night after the auction? No bragging. Keep it that way!" She was no fool. The looks these men were giving her made her angry. "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M A FUCKING HOT PIECE OF ASS! Fucking pervs mind your own damn business. Just because my sex life is better than all of yours, minus the pregnant Levy, doesn't me you get to ogle me! I'm not some trashy bitch!"

"Coming from the woman who took out the power." Bickslow said dropping his tongue out. She yelled in frustration.

"Get me a drink Laxus. NOW!" The men stared at Laxus. He was an alpha, but in that moment, he'd do anything she said. This was the Lucy he never wanted to see. The girls made their way over to the men. "You slayers are dead once the mates find out. So just beware." She stood straight up, tuned around, and walked to Laxus. "One freebee. You got one, you used it. No more sex life talk. For either of us. Our possessiveness will only heighten with that. They all look at me like I'm such a lay now. That's irritating. I hope none of them will act on it. I'll kill them."

"Won't let them Blondie. You're all mine." He handed her a blue drink and she took a sip as he grabbed his own.

"Yeah and if Cana takes any sort of pass at you she's the first one dead. I may kill her from just what she asked."

"What'd she ask?" He asked looking at her. Her anger had dissipated, but she was clearly agitated at whatever Cana said.

"Cana asked if I'd share you. I told her to fuck off. Not happening. Like ever. Your dick belongs to me, and me alone."

"So, Cana wants you to share? Damn." He smirked at her with pride.

"Don't even think about it Sparky. I'll say it again your dick belongs to one person, and that's me. Got it?" She said sternly. "You ever go looking for side jobs, your dick will be gone." His face scrunched up. He could imagine her sawing,

"Yup. I promise. I'll never, plus sex is too good with you." He kissed her mate mark and she shivered.

"And knock that off!" She playfully yelled.

"Eh. Maybe." He said snarky.

"Whatever." The rest of the woman walked in, and spotted Lucy and Laxus instantly. "Oh Mavis." The girls winked at Laxus, before starting to fill their own glasses. "You wanna dance?" She asked looking up at him.

"You want to dance with me?" He looked at her in disbelief. No one ever wanted to dance with him.

"Yes silly. You're the only one I want to dance with." She giggled at his confusion. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand and they went to the middle of the room in front of the stage. It had been set up with huge speakers that were blaring music. He pulled her close to him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck letting the beat sweep up her body. She had always had good rhythm, they teach you that kind of stuff in upper class. Except it wasn't meant to be used as a dirty dancing technique. Which is how she used it. Her body fit so well next to his that even the smallest amount of movement was felt throughout his whole body. She wasn't grinding on him, rather a slow torture of their body's moving in sync. He never had rhythm, maybe never cared was the right statement. He had rhythm. He listened to his soundpods all day every day, well did. He hadn't touched them since becoming engrossed in the blonde in his arms. Damn. He thought to himself. It's only been about a week, and he's fallen so hard for her. The song changed slower, and he gripped her waist. She looked up at him adoringly.

"Did you ever believed we'd be here?" She asked softly. He was the only one that could hear her, he was grateful for that.

"Honestly?" He whispered. She nodded enthusiastically. "No." She giggled, and her smile didn't fall, which was odd. Shouldn't she have had this whole fantasy about this very scenario? "I never in a million years, thought I'd be your mate. I never would have believed I wasn't evil for that fact. I've wanted you, physically, for a long time. Never would I have known that you were my mate, and that we'd be intertwined forever. That you'd be the future mother of my slayer children. Do you even realize, I've never wanted kids? I never thought about the fact, I have to raise the next generation of slayers. Like what the hell?" She giggled. "I was never asked if I wanted kids, by the way. What if didn't want kids at all? Then what'd you do?" He smirked at her.

"You would have given in, just like you will with my desk." She winked.

"DAMNIT WOMAN! YOU ARE NOT GETTING A DESK IN MY DAMN OFFICE!" He yelled. The whole guild heard him.

"Please baby?" They were talking normally. "I want a desk." She stomped her foot in a fake tantrum. She looked fucking adorable.

"You are not getting a desk! It's my office! I'll get you your own office, how about that?" He tried to reason with her. He was just pushing her buttons. She could have a desk, he really didn't care.

"No! I want to be with you baby." She batted her eyelashes at him. The guild was in awe. What was this? Were they serious? There had to be something underneath this argument.

"Lucy, darling, no."

"I've told you before, Mighty Thunder God, that word doesn't work with me. If I want it, I get it. Got it. You love me, right?"

"Of course. That doesn't mean I'm going to become submissive to you. I'm still alpha, my love." She growled at him. Most of the guild jumped at the sound, but the slayers all had to chuckle.

"GET IT LU!" Levy yelled to her best friend. Lucy winked at her in return.

"Come on Laxus. Just give me what I want." She pouted at him. His hand gripped her waist harder.

"What do I get in return?" He winked at her.

"You know damn well, I reward those who I ask favors from." She winked back. You could've heard a pin drop, had the music not been playing.

"Is that so?" He chuckled leaning into her. He sealed his lips over hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionately in front of the whole guild. With a bite he let her go. "Answer's still no. Not getting a desk." She screamed in frustration and walked over to her laughing slayer group.

"No funny." She whined. "I deserve a desk." She searched the room for Gramps. She found him sitting on the bar talking to Mira. She walked calmly over to him and took a seat next to him. "Can we talk?" Gramps looked at her and smiled.

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?"

"Ina."


	14. Ina Dreyar

**Long awaited. Thanks for the patience!**

"My dear, I'm not so sure we should be doing this tonight. It's your party. You should be having the time of your life, not talking to some old geezer." Makarov said looking into his beer glass. Lucy watched as her mate retreated to the guys table that was steadily depleting. Seems like most mates like to dance. He was laughing at something Bickslow was saying. It made her heart swell. She may not like Bickslow's inappropriate jokes, or questions, but he was the closest friend that Laxus had. That meant that she just needed to deal with it. She'd make that sacrifice for him. But so help her, if Bickslow ever crossed a line, she'd beat the shit out of him. She turned back to gramps, and the conversation at hand.

"No master. Now is the time. He's busy having fun. I've got to know how big of a job I have. He was there for my story, now I need to do the same. Even if he doesn't want to know it himself, I have a feeling his mother has some major part in this." He looked at her and smiled sadly, as a single tear fell.

"Okay, but after this you will go and have fun, that's an order. Ina was born in Emelle. She had dark hair, and the prettiest purple eyes I have ever seen. She married my son when she was just seventeen-years-old. Ivan himself was only twenty. She had a hard life before finding our guild when she was ten. Ivan had taken a liking to her the moment she entered the guild that morning. Like love at first sight. They started dating as teens, and once they were married they knew they wanted a child. They wanted to be parents so bad that when Ina was nineteen, she gave birth to my pride and joy. He was the cutest baby there ever was. Blonde hair, stormy blue eyes. The next six years were bliss. Until they were told that a lightning dragon had chosen Laxus to be implanted. It been decided a lot of years ago. It had to do with her grandma being a Lightning Dragon Slayer herself. They implanted him, and he got really sick. They were told he would be very sick, but it's never easy to watch your child be so sick." He sighed. "We don't know how she died. It's the worlds best kept secret. Two months after her being gone, they found her dead in a creek. Fully clothed, but with severe bruises and cuts. She had been murdered, and there were no suspects. I was called to ID her, due to Ivan being missing."

"You had to tell him." She said soft and sincere.

"I did, and that was the moment he attacked me, and walked out on Laxus forever." His eyes shot over to where his boy sat. Still joking around with his team, and a few stray members. He could only smile. His boy had turned out to be something else. He would have never guessed that Laxus would have turned out this well, or that Lucy would be his mate. "No one was ever charged, and Ivan lost his sanity. He became so evil, and angry, people couldn't believe it was still Ivan. He stopped his heart from feeling. He was done with petty feelings. He hated love, and he hated Laxus. Laxus was too hard to look at. I sometimes wonder if that's why he got so angry. If it was because Laxus was his and Ina's and that was just too hard. So, from that day forward, I was awarded guardianship of Laxus, and at that time I had become the same to Cana. Cana wanted siblings, so she naturally took to him like a brother. I've been the guardian to a lot of the kids in this guild. At one time I was Ina's too."

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of magic did she use?"

"Celestial Reequip. It's not used at all anymore, and it was rare to begin with."

"So that's how she's connected to the stars. I'll have to ask Loke about it. Could she call spirits too?" Makarov chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"She found a key once. If I remember correctly it was a silver key. She tried summoning it, but she couldn't then she was told, through a connection with the stars that her magic wasn't strong enough for that. I remember she just smiled and said okay. She was a strong mage, could fight like Erza, but her magic wasn't like yours. It was strictly borrowing weapons and shields from the Celestial Realm. Kinda like just raiding your spirits closets." She giggled.

"I'm sure she was a lovely human, and a greater friend to the stars. That's why it's still hard for them to speak, along with Stash Face's rule. I have to crack this code, and I want to without hurting Laxus. He's the only good man I've ever met that wants to be with me. He's my everything." She looked down at her ring. She twisted it slightly. "He wants so much more out of this life, you know? He wants kids, and he wants to be a good father, but he's scared. I am too. This thing has been haunting him, as many years as it has me. We both were around the same age, when we lost our parents. It's such a hard thing. And I know Ivan's mom ditched the scene early on too. Just don't take this to mean you failed. The world failed him. You didn't. You didn't kill her. You loved her like your own. You made her feel like she had a home. Something you've given all of us that have come here. We all look up to you as a father figure. Most of us lacked any sort of parent before coming here. You did this. Be proud of your brats." She chuckled.

"My dear, your words have always been kind and heartfelt, but even I know I've made mistakes. I'm no saint. Master Mavis is, but I on the other hand have just taken over. You all are like kids to me. I had always hoped for more, but I never found anyone I wanted to have them with after my first wife left. She was my biggest mistake, but the most beautiful gift was given to me through her. She gave me Ivan, who gave me Laxus. My boy was the best part of my life up until the accident. Now that spot is reserved for Laxus. He's my greatest gift. Raising him, loving him, and currently teaching him, has been my favorite part of life. There are just things you can't compare to anything, and when you have children one day you'll know. Just like Ina did."

"D-Did they do a police report on her?" He nodded. "I'd love to read it, when I can." He nodded again. There was a time and a place for these questions, no wasn't the time, and here wasn't the place.

"Now no more! We can discuss more later! Go enjoy your party. Go enjoy him, he obviously wants you too." He winked at her and she nodded, walking over to Laxus. She could only shake her head at her master, as she walked to her mate.

"Hey baby." Lucy said walking up to her man.

"You okay? What was that about?" She shrugged and climbed into his lap. "My, my aren't you cuddly tonight." He chuckled.

"No more talking about stupid things, let's enjoy this okay? Let's just relax." She shot Bickslow a bitchy glare.

"What'd I do Cos?" He asked all offended.

"You will not get the inside scoop on my sex life with Laxus, got it? You won't ask, you won't prod, you won't even think about it! Got it?"

"Woah. Cos, I haven't done anything. Yet." He smirked rolling out his tongue.

"Yeah, you keep your damn yet. He's my man, if I wanted to fuck you I would." She growled.

"Goddamn woman you're feisty all the sudden. What's wrong? Need more of the Laxus treatment?" He was pushing her buttons, and she smirked wildly. She looked over at the other mages at the table. Bickslow, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and Max.

"The only way you're getting anywhere near giving me the Laxus treatment is when I get my desk." She turned in his lap, so they were chest to chest. She purred into his ears, watching as the whole table fell silent.

"You are not getting a damn desk in my fucking office! I've told you, you can have your own office. Mine is mine." He instantly regretted his words.

"Then what's mine is mine." The table looked at her in awe. Levy and Cana stood smirking at the bar.

"This is going to be good. Bets on Lucy winning!" Cana yelled, and people started placing bets.

"Come on babe, it's just a desk." Her face was getting hotter, and her anger was soaring. "It's a damn desk Laxus!"

"In MY office! No. Your status upgrade will not fix that. Sorry babe." He said cockily. True, he'd gladly give her a desk in his office. He really didn't care, but the way she was heating up was making him hard. By the smell of her own arousal, she was getting way to turned on about a desk also.

"Laxus! It isn't your office anymore! I'm the first lady of this guild!"

"Giving yourself titles now, are we?" His smirk and snarkiness was getting to her.

"I can give myself any title I want! And with being your mate, and wife, you better make way All Mighty Thunder God, cause you've met your match."

"Hm." He said softly. "Wife, another self-proclaimed title?" Gajeel had to laugh, grabbing his mate closer to him. This was just starting to get amusing.

"Well fuck yeah. I've officially locked myself in. I want the title! You didn't think you were getting out of that did you?" Her voice turned sarcastic. "You poor, poor, thing. Damn, am I making you make too many big boy decisions? Cause last night I thought we made the same one."

"Coming from the woman afraid of commitment! Rich Lucy, don't think I've forgotten. Is this really about the desk?" He lowered his voice and whispered in her ear. "Or is this your way of saying you need this day to be over with, and a good fucking. Cause Blondie every slayer in here can smell your arousal. You're hiding it from no one. You've had a long, awful day and need the Laxus treatment." She smacked him. You could hear a pin drop.

"You think this all cause I need a good fucking? Oh Mavis Laxus! Is that your solution to everything?!" The girls lost it in a fit of laughter. Everyone had gathered by the bar. They were really entertained. They were whispering, but the slayers saw something slightly different.

"If they don't get home soon, we're going to get a front row seat to watching them go at it." Sting said to the other slayers.

"Hey, if you wanna go interrupt that whole mess go on ahead. I will not get into that. I remember that part of the mating processes. Nope. Not happening." Gajeel said tucking Levy under his arm further. "But by all means go get it man."

"You are so infuriating! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Lucy and Laxus were both so worked up at this point they knew they needed to leave. This was going to get bad.

"Yeah, and you're so much better, princess!" Laxus growled at her and she growled back.

"Go home!" Was all Bickslow yelled. The couple looked back at the Seith mage. He looked like he was going to piss himself.

"Fuck off!" The couple yelled at him but got up nonetheless.

"This is your fault!" Laxus growled at her.

"Give me my damn desk!" They slammed the door behind them, and the group inside broke out in laughter, minus the slayers.

"Be prepared for no power. They are about to have the most groundbreaking sex of their lives. Might just want to close the guild tomorrow. They aren't going to stop." Sting said smirking.

"Is this still the mating process?" Cana asked raking in her jewel.

"Yeah. It's the second mark being prepared. Don't ask me, I'm not sure, but every time the second mark is administered, it has to be during angry sex."

"Damn! That means they're going to have great sex. Too bad she won't share." Levy smacked Cana. "OW! Blue!"

"You will not touch our men!" Levy was now angry.

"Okay Shrimp, time to get home. No need to bite everyone's head off." They left, and soon after everyone did. They wanted to be home before the power went out.

"I fucking hate you!" Lucy said as she landed in front of Laxus' place. "You have no concept for anyone else' feelings!" She picked the lock on his door and was thrown up again the nearest wall harshly. He bit her neck harshly. "Fuck you!" She moaned.

"More like I'm going to fuck you. You are driving me mad!"

"So, fuck me!" She growled. He tore her dress off and kissed her. He wasn't going to take her politely, this wasn't last night, this was an angry fucking. He rubbed his erection against her core. She moaned. He tore her panties and shoved a finger inside her. "Still can't stand you!" He shut her up with a searing kiss. He kept kissing her, while pumping in and out of her.

"You are still the most fucking beautiful woman I've ever seen!" He growled against her feeling her tighten around him. She came undone rather quickly. "Hook your damn ankles around me." She did as he said and watched as he kicked off his shoes and pants.

"You are not taking me up against this wall!" She growled as he went back to kiss her, just to shut her up.

"I'll take you wherever, I damn well please!" He shoved into her roughly. They both let out a moan, and the pace was like nothing either of them had seen before. The were knocking pictures down. They were running on pure instincts. There was nothing soft or warm about this. He kept her right on the edge, prolonging the teasing. She dug her nails deep into his back, he knew he was going to have to have it looked at. He could care less.

"Lax," he finally let her release, and he became full lightning, and bit her. He then carried her to their room, and laid her down gently. All the sudden realizing that that was bite two, and had to have something to do with their fighting. He laid next to her, he had no energy. They were quiet a few minutes.

"We took out the power again. And fuck we need to channel that more often. That was the hottest sex I've ever had." Laxus groaned looking at his dead alarm clock.

"All over a desk? What the hell got into us?" She sounded horrified. She was scared to even cuddle up to him, she felt so bad. "I'm sorry, I didn't,"

"Had to have done with bite mark two. That's all that was. Though we're going to get torn new ones tomorrow. The guild will have a heyday."

"I need to stop with the desk. I'm sorry."

"Oh no." He said with a chuckle. "You're getting that damn desk in my office. That way I can fuck you over it."

"Mavis! Laxus! At least make it a little softer than you pounding me up against the wall. Goddamn! My back kills! Damn man trying to kill me. I do have to agree though that was the best sex of my life. Everything is enhanced when you're angry." He kissed her hand softly, while pulling her to him.

"I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you. It'll have to be when we have power. We should probably get the city a better circuit system too." He winked while chuckling.

"We have to get in touch with Mark tomorrow too. They need to know we are handing the torch off due to the fact we have our own issues now." She said snuggling closer to her mate.

"I'll take care of it. I'll call them, I'd like an update on what the council is doing to find Ivan anyways." He kissed her still damp forehead. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll take care of you from now on. I'll keep you safe, and for the rest of our lives, you will be my sole priority. You're my mate, and I owe you everything. My life included."

"Please don't forget, he's after you too." She looked him in the eyes. "Please be safe. Don't be the damn hero. Let someone else. I can't watch you die, and I don't want you going in blind. Just because he is your father doesn't mean he's your kill. You have a new responsibility. You know what that is?" He nuzzled his face into her neck.

"You." He said against her neck. "I promise I won't do anything without talking to you, okay?"

"Okay. That's fair." She holds his head against her neck. Running her hands through his hair. Causing him to purr. "We're in this together."

"Always."

"I need you to trust me and my moves as well. I'm a strong mage, you know that. I don't need to prove that to anyone anymore. I will always come to you before I do anything, but just like I have to trust you, you have to trust me. I swear on my life, though, that I'll never do anything without talking to you first."

"I trust you 100 percent. We just need to remember to not get angry at what the other one believes is right." He removed his head from her neck. "Or maybe we should fight. That sex was amazing."

"Stop being a pig!" She playfully yelled.

"Never." He winked kissing her lips softly.


	15. Just in Case

**I'm so sorry, sadly we haven't had internet put in at the apartment yet. Hoping to get back on some normal schedule, but with starting back on campus it's going to be hard. Oh well, such is life. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Taylor**

Laxus and Lucy awoke the next morning tangled together in the sheets. Lucy opened one of her eyes and groaned. She had been hoping for a different outcome of last night's fun. The power was still out. This was going to be bad. She was so going to get it from the girls. This may the most agonizing day for her.

Laxus was watching her. He loved the look on her face when she woke up. The sleepiness still clung to her. He was convinced she was some sort of goddess. Her sleepy smile made his heart swell in ways he had never known. He couldn't believe this was his woman, and only his woman. They both lie naked, from last night's extracurricular activities. She wasn't being shy. She was sitting up, and the sheet pooled around her waist. He let out a satisfying sigh. This was the greatest sight in the world, and only he'd get to experience it from now on.

"I can't wait to wake up to this every morning." His warmth was something rather unheard of. This man was a cold-hearted bastard. He wasn't supposed to be soft. Though something about this angel next to him, made him feel like it was okay to be soft. It was okay to be gentle. It was okay to feel things, other than anger. He didn't have to shut himself off from her. Honestly, he never wanted to. With her by his side, he could do anything. Including taking down his father.

"I can't either." She said softly touching her swollen lips. "You really did a number on me last night." She giggled. She knew she had hickeys all over. "There is something I want to tell you today. I don't want to do it right now, but I have something I think you should know." He smiled at her. Whatever it was, was important. But, he'd much rather lay here in bed as the sun light danced off their bodies, than worry about the rest of the world.

"I really don't want to go back into the guild. We should just stay here." He was almost pleading with her. He was nowhere near ready to head to the guild and put up with the bullshit there.

"Babe, we can't. I really need to set down a plan with the slayers, especially Levy. She needs me to let her in on more details than the others, because she is pregnant. With twins. Fuck." She said softly.

"What does twins have anything to do with this?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. Just extremely jealous." She said as her head danced with blue-eyed, blonde-haired twins. She'd give anything to have a set. She was jealous of the fact that Levy was able to have them.

"Why?" She sighed and then giggled.

"Cause I want twins! Silly! It's every girl's dream. You get to dress them up the same." She whined. "And forever they'll be mixed up." He looked at her like she was psycho.

"Sounds like a life of hell. Nope. Not having twins." He smirked. She cocked her head sassily and made a tch noise. Like he had a choice.

"Not up to you. It's up to my body. I'm sure I'll have a set of them. Hopefully our last pregnancy. You heard Loke, at least three." She almost sang. It was a fun thing to tease him about. "We're so screwed." She laughed.

"We've never agreed on something more." He chuckled. "Oh well, it's so worth it. Especially since their yours. They'll be little hellions, you know that right? We're so screwed." He shook his head lost in his own daydream of a blond-haired, Hazel-eyes baby girl.

"Yeah, but they'll be a mixture of dark and light." She winked. "Plus, they're blessed by the stars, so they have to be angels. Right?" She could almost hear Loke laughing. She knew he would if she ever told him that. Loke would be the one to make sure they weren't angels. "Damn lion." She grumbled.

"Why are you cursing the lion? He's not ever here." He looked around. "Right?"

"Oh no. He's not. It's just, I'm pretty sure I heard him laughing at my statement." She smiled, before stretching. He watched as her arms went in the air, and her breasts bounced slightly. "We need to go. I'm so not ready for the power outage talk." He had to chuckle at her. That was her biggest pet-peeve. She never wanted to discuss power again.

"Yeah, well they can suck it. If I get that great of sex every time I take out the power, then the city will turn to the city of darkness. I ain't ever giving this sex up. You will forever be the one to take out the power." He winked at her.

"ME?!" She said playfully offended. "I do no such things Sparky! That's you, Mr. Lightning Dragon Slayer." He kissed her lips softly. She leaned further into him. They kissed for a minute, before they both pulled apart. "We need to go."

"I know." He said rolling his eyes. He stood up, with no blanket. He could feel her eyes on his ass. It was rather hot how she continued to look at him like this. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She hummed, thinking deeply to herself.

"Cana was right. No clue how Cana knew she was right, but she was." He turned his head to look at her. "Cana rated your ass number one in the guild. You were male number one, and as you can imagine Levy took the cake on the female side. Damn woman's ass don't quit." He rolled his eyes.

"Objectifying me, are we? Don't you females hate that?" He pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on. He was still being drooled over. It was making him ache harder for her. She needed to stop this, before they didn't make it to the guild today. "Seriously woman! Get dressed and stop eye-fucking me. I'm not an object." She stood up and went to find some clothes from her suitcase. She smirked to herself before stating.

"You're right. You yourself aren't an object. But that damn tool in your pants is." He growled at her. She was pushing her luck here. "Ooh. That noise sounds predatory. Come on Laxus. You expect to tease and get nothing back. I am the most important person in your life now."

"You have a problem with self-proclaimed titles." He rolled his eyes. He heard her start laughing. She was madly amused with this whole situation. He was just a grumpy dragon in the morning, or rather when she made him get up, when he didn't want to.

"You have an ego problem." She retorted.

"Ooh, feisty this morning." He smacked her ass as he walked past her to the bathroom. She squeaked.

"Perv!" She yelled, putting on a shirt.

"I'm your perv though." He pouted at her as he put toothpaste on his toothbrush. She pushed her way past him, to grab her own.

"You may be my perv, but you still are a perv." She smiled at him and brushed her teeth.

The couple walked to the guild. It was too nice to just teleport. There was a slight breeze in the air, that made it just comfortable enough to not need a sweatshirt. They were walking hand in hand. Something Laxus had initiated. The man was getting way to used to PDA. She loved it though. He wasn't afraid to show people she was his. She kept sneaking looks at him. He looked like he was thinking hard. Really hard. She knew his mind was going a million miles a minute, but she hoped he wasn't stressing too bad. She still had to tell him the rest of her issues with Ivan. She didn't think they were too important, but it may shed some sort of light on their situation.

As the walked up the steps of the guild they were happy to see the lights on. Mira must have done something to make it so at least the guild had power. Probably a back-up generator. Lucy sucked in a sharp breath. She was not excited for this. "Chill out Blondie. We're okay. No one is judging us." He smiled down to her. "I do have to say; all slayers and mates are in there. You've got a big plan to make. Keep Levy at the center. She's number one priority." They walked in and Gajeel smiled at the two, like he had just heard everything, which he had.

"Go. I'll talk to them, and I'll grab you later. I'll be up in ten to see you. I don't want you to come down if something is wrong. I'm your rock during this. I've got you." She squeezed his hand gently. He nodded at her and made his way up the stairs.

"Shouldn't you go with him?" Lisanna asked, while sitting next to Natsu. Lucy shook her head.

"You'd think so, but this is something he feels is his responsibility. He wants some control over this, and if letting him take calls alone, then hearing it later makes him feel better, than I'll do it. I can't overstep, yet I can't under step either. It's all about balance." She paused looking at all of her friends. "Speaking of balance. Levy, we need to talk about you first. You are priority number one, as of now. Rules. Stupid prison rules. You know, like the you-can't-even-piss-alone rules." Levy looked at Lucy, and Lucy knew that look. She, herself, had been subjected to these rules a lot over the years.

"Lucy, I'm pregnant. I pee ever thirty minutes. No one is going to want to accompany me to the bathroom that many times." She giggled, and the rest had to laugh too. "In all seriousness, I understand. This isn't about me. It's about Baby A and Baby B. They are my dictators at this moment. I'd never put them in danger. Gajeel and I have been given this gift, and I'm treasuring it. What do you propose." Gajeel looked over at Lucy, who just smiled at him.

"You're not on lock-down per say. I propose that in the guild free reign, unless going somewhere alone in the guild. I'm saying you need someone to be in the bathroom with you when you go, no library visits unless someone's with you. Other than that, as long as you are in this guild, you can bounce table to table, and to the bar. We're all watching you." She sighed. "Outside the guild is another playing field. Lev, you can't go anywhere without a slayer. No normal S-Class person."

"Why?" Gajeel questioned.

"I've done my digging. When you and Levy mated she officially became kin to all the slayer. It's how this family works. She wasn't kin before mating you, at least to everyone. If there's a dragon slayer with her when she's out, they'll protect her like their own mate. It's a perk, I'd say. All slayers look at the other mates as family. Even the stoic Eric, would protect Levy with his life." She threw a wink at him.

"Tink, you're absolutely crazy." Eric said in his normal condescending tone.

"Tell me I'm wrong." She challenged him. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "So Levy, I grant you non prisoner status in the guild, but outside this guild you are a prisoner. You are stuck with a slayer outside this guild. I know you understand that and aren't going to fight back with me on that." She turned to face the other mates. "Just because you guys are not pregnant, doesn't mean you get free reign. I want a couple mages with each of us outside of this guild. Myself included. If a slayer can make it to go with they will. Even you Erik. We all have a part to play in this." She turned her attention to Rogue. "Rogue, can I talk to you in private?" The short, raven-haired man looked around, and nodded. They walked over to a corner of the guild.

"Did you choose a mate? Like have you established a connection, at all?" She asked.

"No, I haven't. Is there something to worry about here?" He looked at her, and sighed in relief when she smiled.

"Nothing is wrong, and you don't have to worry about not having a mate right now. There's nothing wrong with waiting for the right one. I only asked because, if you did, she'd need protection too. I wasn't trying to be nasty. If it came out that way I'm sorry. I just want to make sure all my family is okay. You included. You and Sting both mean a lot to me as well. You guys are a big part of this little dysfunctional family, too. I want you guys just as safe as the rest of us."

"I didn't take it that way. Don't worry. I'm still not sure why I don't have a mate yet, but I'm sure she'll come." He always felt left out when it came to mates. He was the only slayer without a mate, except Wendy. She was too young, but even she seemed to have chosen one. Before he could drown in self-pity, he felt someone hug him. It was a comfort to have someone hug him genuinely. To be honest, just being hugged was something he craved. And with the genuineness of her feelings, it made it better.

"Don't worry about it. She's looking for you too. I know she's out there. Don't rush things. You're a lot younger than Gajeel and Laxus. Gajeel just mated with Levy six months ago. He's 25, and Laxus is the same age. Natsu grew up with Lisanna. They've always known. You're 19. Don't worry so much about it. This just means your hair won't grey as fast as ours." She let go of him with a chuckle. Rogue looked at her narrowing his eyes.

"Go." Was all he said. His eyes held horror. He was hearing Laxus.

"I'm sor," she was cut off.

"Laxus. Go!" She didn't hesitate to go. She ran up those stairs. She didn't knock or anything. Once she was in the room, she saw what Rogue must've heard. Laxus' desk was flipped, and he was breathing heavily. She was actually a little frightened. She wasn't going to leave now. She locked eyes with him, as he slid against the wall. She locked the door and shut it. He was crying and panting, and all she could do was slid up again the wall next to him. She didn't know how to calm the dragon down, hell she didn't even know what happened.

"What happened?" She said softly taking his hand. He growled at her, but she didn't remove her hand. He wouldn't hurt her. She knew that. His anger would never be taken out on her. They could fight with words, but he'd never lay a finger on her. She was confident in that.

"I'm going to kill everybody on that damn council team!" He yelled loudly.

"Babe, what happened?" She said calmly.

"They aren't going to help us."

"Okay, why?"

"Because, someone told them that he was falsely accused. When Mark told me, he had no idea that my father had an appeal. He had been in the jail that morning and didn't see him, so he thought he had escaped. But no. Damn man is a free man!" He panted heavily, with anger. "They let him go, the Grand Magic Games thing couldn't be proved. He's free! No one is going to help us! Council isn't on our side. I'm raising money for a bunch of fuckers who won't do their damn jobs!" He was angry, but he was more scared. "You will not leave my presence. He wants you, Lucy. He wants to kidnap you, rape you, impregnate you, harvest your magic, and steal our children. You won't." She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead.

"We've got this. I wasn't going to be alone anyways. I had just talked to the slayers and mates about it. We were all in agreeance. Levy goes no where without a slayer, and mates go no where in a group of two. Threes and if a slayer can go, they go. I've got us covered, but I promise, unless I have to go to the bathroom, I won't leave your presence. I'll even shower with you." She giggled then stopped. "Once we get our power back." He smiled softly at her.

"You are something else Mrs. Dreyar."

"Proclaiming titles on me now?" They laughed together and stayed seated up against the wall, holding each other for an hour. There wasn't anything that needed to be said. They had pretty much discovered they were alone in this battle. The slayers and mates would fight alone. It was scary, but also comforting. The slayers all claimed each other as kin, along with the mates. Their love alone could take down even the darkest of guilds. This war hasn't even fully started, and the outcome already looked good. As long as everyone followed the rules, they'd be okay. They were a team, no, a family. This was the rise of the slayers, and hot damn, if one dragon slayer can do as much damage as they do, think of all seven of them. This was just a warm up. Lucy and Laxus both knew that. Something else was in the works, and it wasn't anything pretty. But together they all had a fighting chance at that mystery. They'd come out on top, like always.

The couple smiled at each other sharing a quick kiss, before taking a moment to just enjoy each other's company, before having to go down and deliver all the bad news. They could be selfish for a moment.


	16. Even the Darkest Days Have Light

Lucy and Laxus stayed up in his office for an hour before they decided it was time to tell their friends. They made their way down, where they were met with the concerned looks of fellow slayers. The couple had kind of forgotten that the slayers could possible hear them. Especially since Laxus was yelling. The other slayers hadn't told the mates, of course. The mates were smiling, and even laughing, without a care in the world. It all made the couple's hearts feel heavier. Natsu was looking at Lucy with a sincere sad smile. Out of everyone that Lucy would consider best friends, Natsu was still her number one. He was the reason she was here, and he was the reason she pushed through all the bullshit she went through. He was the first person to support her in everything she did. Even when other's found it ridiculous.

The couple took a seat, and Laxus refrained from pulling her into his lap. HE desperately wanted too but he couldn't. He knew that'd only make things worse for him. It would make him just want to take her away and hide her forever. He couldn't handle all these emotions. He's never had to deal with them before. He usually just pushed all feelings away. He swallowed hard. The girls stopped talking, and they became hyperaware of the fact all the slayers, and Lucy, looked upset.

"What happened?" Lisanna asked looking over at Natsu. He wasn't cheerful or annoyingly happy, he just was. It was like nothing they've ever seen before. It was like even he knew that shit was really bad. And that he may not be able to fix this.

"You mates are my number one priority. I hope by now you all know how much I love you. You ladies have been my friends for a while, even before all this nonsense with Ivan. I look to each of you as sisters." She paused looking at her friends. She was trying to hold back her tears. "There are things no one could've predicted in this situation, rather the situation itself. Mavis, I wish I wasn't here. I've failed all of you. As a friend, as a mate, as kin. I held on to so much information that I should be kicked out of this group. I feel guilty and responsible for what I'm about to say." Lucy wiped her cheeks quickly before continuing. "Council isn't on our side. They aren't going to help us." She swallowed down her sob. "They let him go. He appealed his sentence. They really don't have any proof that at the games he meant to harm us. That he was a dark guild. That he was capable of hurting more people. Guys, I'm so very sorry. Especially to you Lev. You're in the most danger." Gajeel looked confused. Erik shot Gajeel a knowing look.

"Listen Tink, you're in more danger than the pregnant girl." Erik said softly.

"I'm not. I'm not pregnant." She said defensively. Erik and Gajeel both shook their heads.

"Doesn't matter Bunny. Sure, he could take Shrimp steal our children than give her back, but you're his object of desire. You've become his obsession. Jose was obsessed with Shrimp, that's why she was hurt first. I've worked with these kinds of sociopaths. He will get you first, or at least try. So basically, what you said for Shrimp goes for you as well. If I know Laxus, like I think I do, you aren't leaving his sight. I know this sucks for you. You've basically been on prison rules since my incident, but it's for the best. I know that it sucks, but you've forgiven the guild. They've got your back, and I think that means it's time to get that mark back. I know how stubborn you are, but as your designated brother, as you've called me for months, you need it back. I don't care what color you get it, or where, but you need it." He looked at her with a small smile. Why had all these slayers started to show emotions more clearly. Was it the fact they were mated, or was it cause they never had a family before? This, even as odd as it is, is a family. The slayers grew up with no one. After their dragons left, they were on their own for a lot of years. That's why they all made some major mistakes. Maybe not on the level of Gajeel, Laxus, and Eric but they all did. Even Natsu had.

"She may be in more danger than everyone right now," Loke said walking up to the table, "but I can assure all of you, your mates aren't safe. Slayers a word?" The slayers had all nodded. Loke turned back to Wendy, who was always quiet in this group. With the big personalities of the males, she was always able to stay under the radar. Took in all the information, but she was still a kid. She wanted to have fun, and sometimes she'd sit with Romeo and a few of the newer kids, and be just that, a kid. She may be fifteen, but she deserved some normality to her life, and no offence there was nothing normal about this situation. They always watched after her, because she was a slayer her children would all be slayers. Not a hybrid since she was a mate. "Wendy, can you stay here with the girls? I'll be sure to have you filled in, but I need to take the slayers somewhere. I'm giving you a big task. These girls can be a handful, and are super loud, but you're the best fit for this mission." Wendy smiled at him, before looking at her friends and nodded.

The slayers looked reluctantly at Loke. "I promise, it's important. I wouldn't otherwise." They nodded and followed him out of the guild. They started the familiar walk to Lucy's old apartment. Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus swallowed hard. They got a sick feeling in their stomachs. One that they knew wasn't going to go away. They knew something had happened, Loke had practically said it, but this was almost too much for them.

"She's okay, right?" Natsu said. They all knew who he meant. "She's alive right!?" He growled while panicking. "Loke, did we get her hurt?!" He yelled. Out of all the slayers, Natsu was never afraid to cry or get emotional. Even now, with a woman who had hurt his best friend, he was worried. It was a true testament to how far his love goes for everyone. But they all knew this wasn't a good situation.

"She's fine. Ivan has no idea that she's helping us." They all breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm not at liberty to discuss how I found this out, but I have moved her into an apartment of her own. I'm currently going to pay for it with my money I earned on here. She's helping my master and making this battle easier. I promise she's okay, and is safe. On the other hand, things are about to get really heavy, and if none of you have a panic attack, I'll be worried."

"What happened that she needed to leave? We are headed there aren't we? Whatever you're talking about has to do with my mate. Something awful happened, and now what we said earlier is really true. She's in the most danger. She could very well be hurt soon." Laxus panicked, swallowing hard. This wasn't good. He could only imagine what was going to greet him at her old place. His mind ran to what would've happened if she was still living there. He was freaking himself out to the core. He was pretty sure he was about to throw-up.

"Thankfully she had been out scoping the area, and was meeting with a follower of him. We later discovered that something had been left in Lucy's apartment, and there were some colorful words on her wall. I'm bringing all of you for a reason. She will lead you guys, but she can't lead you if she's dead." The group stared at him fearfully. "What Ivan wants isn't anything new. Lucy was trying to find time to tell Laxus the rest of what had happened over the years. See, when Lucy came to Fairy Tail how many years ago, he took interest. A major creepy interest. And it didn't have to do with anything Laxus did. Lucy is a Celestial Mage. Laxus' mother was a Celestial Reequip Mage. They are almost the same. It's the same principle of magic. He fixated on her, because she is a part of the stars. He wants payback for the death of his wife. He thought that the spirit king could've saved her. The way to piss off every spirit and the king? Hurt the Celestial Mages. It's a far out there principle, but all will be revealed in time." They nodded, but they all wondered,

"So, what was left to say?" Eric asked. The group looked at him, yeah he cared for her. He wasn't about to deny it now. It was already known she was all of their kin, so fuck it. He could be a dick another time. Even he was a little sick about all this.

"He's left her messages every couple of months. He'd break in and leave one of two kinds of letters. One: a creepy half love, half hate, letter. Sometimes he'd make advances at her. Do I need to say more on that?" They all shook their head. "Two: a life threatening, scary letter. One that she usually stayed in Fairy Hills for a month because of. He hates her but is oddly in love with her." Laxus gritted his teeth.

"She's okay Laxus. She has you. You will protect her forever. She's your everything. I know this is scary and irritating, but you've got her. Who better to care for her than you?" Natsu said softly. They looked up at the building that Lucy had called home. They made their way up the stairs to her door. Loke unlocked it, and they stepped in and all sucked in a harsh breath.

"What the fuck?!" The slayers all called out at the same time. The walls were a blood red and had messages in them. 'Whore,' 'bitch,' 'fake,' 'liar,' 'ugly,' 'weak,' and they just got worse from there. Loke held a piece of paper in his hand. He took a deep breath, this letter held the scariest things he's ever read. IT was things of nightmares, and he highly doubted these slayers were ever going to volunteer to read this. It may actually destroy all of them, but he'd offer at least. Not to Laxus though, it was too hurtful for him to read.

"This letter contains some of the most fucked up things I've ever heard. Need I remind you, I'm thousands of years old. This is the scariest letter he's left, and the most incriminating, if he ever signed his real name. He always signs with a cross. It's creepy, and unsettling. I don't think Lucy should see this. I think this may actually break her. This letter contains things he learned about her mother's death. Things that only us spirits have known. There was more to Layla than I said yesterday when I told her about her mom. There's a lot she still doesn't know but learning it through Ivan isn't the way she should find out. I'm so sorry to throw this on you guys, but this is the severity of this whole thing. Gajeel asked if we should be gearing up for another major battle. The answer is yes, but this isn't something to just write off. This is just as dangerous, for all the mates. Lucy may be target one, but eventually all your mates will be targeted. He may even switch it up and try to make her weak, by 'lightly' attacking another mate. Not enough to kill them, but rough them up a bit. That'd get her emotionally weak, than he'd attack her when she's vulnerable. I don't think all of you want to read this. And I don't think Laxus should." Laxus shot his eyes up at the spirit.

"To fucking hell if you think I'm not reading that! This is my mate in question!" He yelled looking around her home at all the words, one caught his eye. There in her bedroom, on the wall next to her bed, were the words 'my new Ina,' scribbled into the wall with a black marker. It would haunt him forever that he found those words on his mate's wall. He left the group slammed into the bedroom, and yelled in such a frightening way, that they all jumped. The man seethed. Seeing red. He punched the wall with the words. His fist went through it, and he did it again. Screaming every naughty word in the English vocabulary. He wasn't stopping anytime soon. "Fuck you dirty cuntbag to hell!" His breath hitched. "I'm done. I don't know how much more I can take of this." Sting put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's why you can't read the letter. You will go on a killing spree. If you are locked up, and gone, who will she live her life with. If you leave her, she'll have to have kids with someone else. You don't want that. You want to be her husband and have children with her. So, you can't read things like this. I'd say this to any other slayer. This isn't negotiable. You just can't okay?" He looked at Sting and nodded emotionless. This was an overdrive for him. He was done. He wanted to go cuddle his mate, he just wanted to be near her right now. He wanted to kiss her forehead, and hug he tightly. It was new for him to depend on someone else to keep him grounded, but she was his only way to stay sane. She was his life, and now things just got real. It wasn't like he didn't believe her, he just was living in a world where it could possibly be a misunderstanding.

"Can I ask you guys something?" He hated that he even had to confide in this group of people. He's never had friends like this. Sure, the Thunder Legion was his life. They were all his friends, and Bickslow was his best, but this was different. This group made him feel safe. It was an odd feeling from a bunch of idiots, but he did. He even trusted them. He hasn't trusted anyone since he was a kid, and his dad walked out on him without a single glance. This group of slayers, and even Loke he reasoned, they would keep her safe. Even him. He watched all the slayers look at him. "When you mated, did you change? Like major emotional changes?"

"You mean the feeling?" Gajeel asked. If anyone was going to know what the hell he was feeling, it was Gajeel.

"Yeah. I've never trusted anyone in my life, but not only do I trust her completely, I trust you guys to keep her safe." He paused. "God, I sound like a pussy!" He growled. "I don't do this. I don't trust. I don't do feelings, and I'm beyond overwhelmed! I feel crazy! So many feelings, and anger swimming around, that I can't even fucking think. I'm going to end up killing someone if this shit doesn't start letting up." Gajeel nodded at him.

"Guys, give us a second." The group nodded. "We'll meet you at the guild in ten." They watched everyone file out. Laxus still felt like he had been a pansy by asking. It wasn't very dominant to do that. "Listen, I know what you're going through. You hurt Lucy, which is why this is more confusing for you than them. When I mated Levy, things were so fucked up in my head. I know you didn't hurt Lucy like I hurt Levy, but the feeling would be along the same lines. At some point, man, you have to forgive yourself. She's the key to that. Levy and I got into a major fight after the third mark. She didn't understand why I was still was distant. She was hurt, and I was too. We had to talk everything out. I had to get everything out, and you do too. I know it's scary to have a misfit group of people care for you now. How do you think after I joined this guild? I was overwhelmed with a kindness and acceptance that I had never known. Even in Phantom Lord, I was nothing. Just someone to be feared. No one cared about me. I was just a number and a powerhouse. So, you and Lucy need to talk. A real talk. Than you can have sex afterward." He chuckled. "Seriously though, she's your key to fighting this. I don't know who is going to read that letter, none of us want too. Maybe none of us should. Maybe Loke should give us the important stuff and leave the rest to himself. Might be safer. Because you know, we'd all kill for any of the mates. You're not alone man." Laxus nodded.

"Did it all just get better after the talk?" He asked.

"No, it took a couple days for her words to settle in, but after that, yeah. It was the healing words I needed to hear. It was everything I needed to know. She was my healing. No doubt in my mind Lucy is yours. I may not fully go away until this is over, but it will eventually. Don't shut yourself down from her. She is your biggest supporter." He nodded.

"We should leave." Gajeel agreed and they left to head back to the guild.

Once they stepped into the guild, they were hit with Lucy and Levy's loud laughter. They were grabbing their stomachs and couldn't stop. Gajeel leaned into Laxus, "That should also help. The more they laugh the easier life is." They walked over to the group. "What's so funny Shrimp?" He slid next to her as Laxus took a seat next to his Blondie.

"I'm so sorry. I really am. Lucy was just telling the full story about the guy she was with before Laxus. None of us knew the full story, but damn it's pathetic." Laxus knew he should be upset at the thought of that man, but he was more amused. Hearing his mate laugh and be all embarrassed was his favorite sight. She was all his, and she was nothing less than perfect. Even if their getting together story was odd. He wouldn't trade it for the world.

"It's not…yeah okay it's pathetic." She laughed. The girls were all keeled over. He didn't want to know the whole story, but he was glad they were laughing. Gajeel had been right, this makes it easier. Them laughing, all of them, made things just a little bit easier to bear. It wasn't easy anymore, but they'd be okay. They all would, no matter what comes they had each other.


	17. Here We Go Again

It's been a month and a half since Laxus and Lucy mated. Levy is currently four months pregnant. For some reason the blonde couple were holding off on bite mark three. It was the only one of the marks that they could control. It had to do with the finalization of the mark. They finally decided to inform their slayer group why they were choosing not to. Cobra had made one to many jokes about Laxus' dick falling off. It was nice that everything was going back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be at this point. Sting, Yukino, and Rogue had to go back for a while, they'd be back in a couple weeks.

The couple was as in love as ever. They were possessive as hell, but they were madly in love. Laxus was trying hard to get his grandfather to keep the guild until this war was over, but that wasn't going well. He claimed it was a good learning tool. There had been more than one major fight in their home about it. She had returned her mark. It sat on her hand still but was a royal purple. It made her think of Laxus. She couldn't imagine life any different than this. She was still on lock down, but it had become fun. Poking at Cobra became her favorite past time. As she looked at all her guilds slayers sitting in front of her she smiled brightly. Her best friend was cradling a huge baby bump. She had become snappier as the pregnancy went on. She cleared her throat to get the groups attention.

"I think we need to explain why we haven't gotten to bite mark three." She said looking at Laxus. Her love for this man had grown to new levels. She never knew she could love someone as much as she loved him. Though exceptional sex does play a part in that. They didn't know how to be soft. It wasn't in their cards. They liked it how they did: rough and dirty.

"Lucy you don't owe us that." Levy said playing with her baby bump. She and Gajeel had started painting a nursery. They were anxiously awaiting the birth of their children, even though it was five months away. "Really all jokes aside, you guys get to make that decision."

"There's a very serious reason though." She paused. "As of right now, I'm infertile. That means I can't get pregnant. You guys know Sparky and I are having a bunch of sex, though we aren't taking out the cities power anymore. Thank you to the new circuit system. We decided not to risk me getting pregnant. If I get kidnapped he couldn't impregnate me either. It's a win-win in my book. I'm the only mate not fully marked. That makes me your biggest asset." They all looked at her.

"Luigi, I may be dumb but that doesn't make sense." Natsu said holding Lis close to him. She smiled at him before replying.

"You're not dumb Natsu, you're a dragon slayer." They laughed. "To answer your question though, he doesn't know we aren't fully mated. He's got eyes on our home, no doubt. He has no idea I'm not fertile that makes me target number one." Everyone's eyes widened at the look on Laxus' face.

"What the Hell!" He roared causing everyone to jump. She cursed under her breath.

"It's not false." She said rolling her eyes and grabbing his hand to try and calm him down.

"Knock that shit off!" He seethed. "You can't fix this with a gentle touch!"

"Shut up!" Levy yelled. "You're making my children upset." Gajeel barked out a laugh. "They're sensitive." Laxus stood up and stopped to their office. It still wasn't hers, and she still didn't get a desk, but she was working on it.

"You didn't think to tell him that before us?" Cobra said with a smirk.

"I thought he understood. Not my fault slayers can't see what's in front of their eyes." She snapped back. "Plus, he's just being dumb, he knew that! Stupid man doesn't even know what he knows."

"Lucy Ann!" She heard him yell. She bit her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Yeah babe?" She kept her eyes on Levy, so he wouldn't see her almost break. The group watched her.

"Get your happy ass up here!" He was angry, but the group had no clue why. She sat there. Trying so hard not to laugh. "Lucy! Ass! Now!" The whole guild watched as the snickering mage made her way up the stairs. They knew something was about to go down. They were bracing themselves.

"I love you babe." She got through her clenched teeth. "I don't know why I'm up here?"

"What the ever-loving fuck is that?!" The guild was all up in arms about what they were fighting about now.

"Laxus, babe, that's a desk." She said plainly.

"Why the fuck are there two desks in my damn office!?" He asked irritated.

"Our office." She was holding it in well.

"No!"

"You told me the night of bite mark two that I could have a desk in here, so that you could f-,"

"Shut up!" She lost it, falling to the floor. "It'll be out of here, by the time I come back up." She pouted.

"You should see what's in it before you want me to get rid of it." He stomped over to the desk and threw open the drawer. His eyes widened. "From my days at Sorcerer Weekly. And," she drawled out, "my personal favorites." He shuffled threw the pictures. He stealthily put a couple in his pocket.

"These aren't staying in here! God damn, do you know how many pervs are in here?!"

"I won't put them up but let me keep the desk." She walked over to him. He stood back up. She wrapped one of her legs around him. "Come on babe. Think of the fun we could have." She whispered to him. He leaned into her. His lips feathering hers.

"You are in so much trouble. You think this will get you out of the stunt you pulled down there? Not a chance." He kissed her softly then pulled back. "Get those damn things out of here, before someone sees them." He slapped her ass moving behind her.

"Can I keep the desk?" She asked grabbing her photos from the drawer.

"We'll see." He took a seat behind his desk. With his glasses were on.

"Have I told you how hot you look in your glasses? Like a naughty professor, whom I need a good grade from." She winked. He rolled his eyes. "Seriously?!" She said throwing her hands in the air. "That didn't even get your attention? I'm being cutoff, aren't I?" He pointed to the desk, signaling she needed to get those pictures out of here. "Where am I supposed to put them? They're safer in here than with me around the guild. Though you really should look at them. You'll love the bottom stack." She winked.

"Get the fuck out of here!" He yelled. She could only giggle as she left his office shutting the door. She made her way down to her friends. Levy was staring at her. Of course, Levy knew. They had hatched the plan together, and she had taken the pictures. She stifled a giggle.

"Oh Levy. We did so well, that I'm officially cut off." Lucy had the biggest grin on her face. "I'm in so much trouble. Oh Mavis, but it's so worth it. He's got more surprises coming too." She winked over to the blue haired mage. The group stared at her. "Oh yeah, I put a desk in his office."

"Well, a desk and," Levy started

"Shut it!" She yelled at her best friend.

"I can't believe you sacrificed your amazing sex life for this. Mines as good as ever." Levy bragged, causing Gajeel to shake his head.

"That's why you're pregnant dear. You've always had great sex." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Miss virgin until Gajeel. You've never known bad sex, like the rest of us." Levy looked at her all offended.

"You're so fucking jealous of me though." She retorted.

"Only of the fact that you've never had awful sex. Nothing else. Don't want your man. Don't want your sex life. Don't want to be knocked up right now. You can keep all of that." Levy giggled. The rest of the table just stared at them.

"They're still not use to our humor." Levy smiled. "I'm sorry guys. It's just how we are." The guild doors flew open. It was now full-blown summer and the guild was having trouble keeping the air going, the guild was told to only use one door. Not open both like they all liked to do for dramatic purposes. They were told that they all had a problem with being dramatic. They had all laughed heavily at that.

"I'm looking for my son." Everyone turned to face the man, but Lucy knew that voice. She knew the trouble it caused.

"No," she whispered.

"Fuck no!" Levy said louder. The slayers all froze. "Lu, go!" Levy softly yelled at her. "Get to him!" She took off up the stairs but was caught.

"Miss Heartfillia? That you?" She held her vomit in. She kept running to Laxus. She barged right in. He let out a growl.

"Um," she couldn't get any more out before crying. "Babe, he's here." She sobbed, and he froze.

"Lucy Ann, who's here?!" He yelled.

"He. Him. Ivan! Fucking Ivan is in the guild's main room!" She rubbed her nose.

"Call out Loke. Now!" Laxus said before leaving the room. He was pissed. He was going to kill his deadbeat, no good, waste of space of a father. "What the fuck do you want?!" He yelled from the top of the stairs. He locked eyes with Gajeel who was holding Levy tightly to him.

"I just came to visit my father and son. Is that so wrong?" The sick smile on his face, made Laxus' blood boil.

"I'll fucking ask again. Why the fuck are you here?!" He roared.

"Son, you should be happy. I've changed." Ivan said with the same sick smile.

"Ivan!" Makarov yelled. "You have no business being here! You were expelled almost two decades ago. You cannot be here with my children."

"Pretty sure one of them is mine. And pretty sure he was expelled too." Laxus clenched his fists, as he smelled Lucy next to him. He grabbed her hand. "Oh. Has my son fallen for an heir? The girl who's a spitting image of her mother." She froze. She couldn't stand the thought of him even being in the same presence as her mother. Her mother was too good for people like him. The thought of him even knowing her mother, made her sick.

"You don't know my mother and yes. This is my man. My man." Lucy said loudly, but with softness. She wasn't here to fight him, not yet anyway. "He and I have been together awhile now."

"Not awhile. It's been almost two months that you've been together. Not very long to know if you're in love or not. Your mother and I knew each other for years before marrying and having you, Laxus. Your mother would be disappointed. You've turned out worse than she could have every imagined. You follow your grandfather blindly but won't even speak to your father." He shook his head dramatically. Laxus froze. No one ever spoke of his mother, but here his father was, using her against him. True he didn't know his mother well, but he knew she'd be damn proud of him. His father would too, had he not fallen off his rocker. His life could've been so much different had his mom not died. But as he looked down at him mate next to him, he wondered if they'd be together if shit hadn't happened this way. He needed to keep her safe.

"Get everyone out of here, Lucy. Then go with the slayers. Gramps and I have something to deal with." He said, but Lucy just looked up at him.

"We fight this together. I understand that you are upset, but I want to stay. If you tell me that I can't I will listen, but I want to be here with you. Support my family." She said with a caress to his hand.

"Her family? Damn boy, did you already marry her? Without knowing everything about her? Or her you? Damn your mother would be really disappointed in you." Lucy stroked his hand encouragingly. He knew her comforting moves by now. She was keeping him calm, but his grandfather was a whole other case.

"IVAN!" Makarov yelled. "She would be sickened by you, not him! She's the best person for him! Stop being a dick."

"Go with them, I'll get you later. I'm so sorry, and this has nothing to do with you being a weak mage know that." She kissed him softly with a nod. She then ushered everyone out of the guild. She was pulled in with the slayers who sat just out the back door. They each sent a silent prayer to whatever is out there that this would be okay.

"Why are you here? For real." Makarov asked from his seat on the bar. Laxus was still on the stairs. He was trying hard not to beat the shit out of this man. Because, then he'd go to jail, and couldn't protect his mate. He was sure that was his father's plan. It wasn't going to work.

"I'm here to speak to Lucy. It seems she told a nasty lie to you slayers. Doesn't seem very fair for a guild to allow rumors to fly about an ex member. I'm a little disappointed in her. Her mother raised her better than this. A slut, who spreads lies about a man that saved her life." Laxus growled loudly.

"You never saved my woman!"

"Do not rile my boy up! Ivan you need to get the fuck out of here! Now!" Makarov yelled. Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, fine. I just wanted to see my family. The people who've treated a guild full of unwanted orphans better than their son, or father." He said calmly as he turned to leave. Laxus has one more thing to say.

"You stay away from my mate, and the rest of them. Slayers and mates alike. You stay the fuck away from here. I'll kick your ass. This is my home, and this is my family. You had a shot at a family, and you blew it! You became crazy after mom died! You made your decisions, and I made mine. But if you so much as breathe my mates name ever again. God have mercy on you, because I won't. She's off limits to you! She's my woman, and not your new Ina. Mine!" He growled, and his father waved to him while leave. Makarov turned to look at his grandson, but he ran out the door.

He got out to the slayers and mates, and he grabbed his mate, and hugged her tightly. He felt to the ground with her. He swore he'd never let go of her. He knew that he was on top of her on the ground in front of the slayers, but he didn't care. He buried his nose in her neck. The slayers tried not to watch them, but they needed their instructions.

"We need a plan." Lucy said softly. She kissed Laxus' damp cheek, but it wasn't from tears. It was allergies again. They've been awful. "Babe let me sit up, so we can all speak. Okay?" He nodded into his neck. He breathed her in. He wasn't ready to face them, but he knew they needed to speak.

"Each couple needs a team of people at their place at night. I really need my team with me and Lucy, just because of the comfort they bring. Natsu I'm sure you're okay with Wendy staying with you along with your team, minus Lucy obviously." Natsu nodded.

"I want Mira there too." Lisanna said softly. "I can't have both my siblings, but I can have one, right?" Laxus nodded at her.

"I want Cana, Shrimp can choose the rest." Gajeel said, they all looked at him weird. "What? She's entertaining. If I'm going to be stuck in a house with a bunch of people I want at least someone to entertain me." They all laughed.

"Jet and Droy. They have my back no matter what." Levy said.

"We need another strong mage with you guys. I'm going to send Freed with you guys as well. I can get by with Ever, and Bickslow. I have the ability to teleport, which is something none of you have. I have an advantage. Cobra, I'm giving you Juvia, Elfman, and Laki."

"Thank God!" Cobra smirked. "I thought I was going to have to be surrounded by the filter people." They all rolled their eyes.

"They're still strong." Lucy said. Laxus' grip on her was tight, and she knew it was going to bruise. "So, we start tonight?" Laxus nodded at his mate.

"We need to fill these people in on the plan. Make sure they know that they are just staying with us, not babysitting us all day. That aint gonna happen." Cobra said.

"Leave it to me, I can assemble people fast, and text the others. It seems everyone has taken a couple days off from missions. I'll pay them to stay." Laxus said.

"I'll chip in." Gajeel stated. "Not like my mate isn't in a lot of danger. With her being pregnant and all."

"Yeah, I've got enough to cover my people." Natsu added. It was at that point that they knew they were in this as a family, not as individuals.

"I need to go make calls, and get ahold of Sabertooth. Why don't you guys go back in an order dinner?" Laxus smiled at his mate before kissing her temple and leaving.

The group looked at each other. Lucy's eyes widened in horror. Her family was watching her carefully. Levy went to speak, but Lucy stopped her with a groan. "Oh, my Mavis! I have to live with Bickslow! I'm fucked."

"Well, you're already cut off so," Levy drawled out her so. Lucy growled at her.

"Yeah, like that was going to stick! You know that man can't keep his hands off me. He's just a little upset, and I know how he responds to this kind of thing."

"Like all of the slayers do?" Kinana giggled.

"Shush it doll!" Cobra yelled at his mage, but the light dust of pink on his cheeks made everyone smile just a little bigger.

"He's right though." Lisanna said with a smile and a small giggled. "Slayers are very affectionate when it comes to dealing with stress. You'll still be having an amazing sex life, even with Bicks in the house."

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Lucy yelled frustratedly. "Bicks has been way too invested in our sex life. It's gotten worse in the last month, and the damn slayer I call a mate likes to brag!"

"I thought you told him if he did that you were cutting him off?" Gajeel asked with an all-knowing smirk.

"I tried." Lucy said dejectedly. "I tried really hard, but I couldn't deny him. Hell, I initiated it at points. I'm not better than Levy."

"HEY! I take offence to that." Levy said jokingly playing with her belly. "At least I'm getting the greatest payoff from it." She winked over to Lucy.

"You're awful. I hate you." Lucy said snottily, while sticking out her tongue.

"Aww, love you too Lu!" Levy giggled. Lucy rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Cobra.

"Hey, do you guys have a permanent home here yet?" Cobra let out a sigh.

"We're looking. We have an offer in on one, but we have an apartment we've got a lease on for the next month. It was easier for me to rent, since I'm not technically a member of this destructive guild. You guys are a big family, but you fight like enemies."

"At least we can have civil dinners with each other." Natsu said with a huge smile. "We love each other selflessly. As slayers we understand how mates work, which is why all slayer's and mates were okay when Laxus and Luigi came out as a couple. We understood, and we all know how weird the dragons are when choosing mates. I believe fully that Lis and I are the only predictable mate set. Gajeel and Levy were just not anything anyone could have fathomed. Cobra and Kinana were bound for life when she was his snake. So, she was cursed to be at his side. But he fell in love with his snake, which is weird and creepy."

"Shut it Cockmuppet!" Cobra said, while secretly grabbing his mates hand.

"Just saying Geez!" Natsu said, but Gajeel couldn't hold in his laughter.

"Cockmuppet? I fucking love that!" He wasn't able to contain it. That name might be his favorite insult from this man.

"Not the point!" Natsu said.

"Sorry Natsu, might be the time to give up." Lucy said with a smile, and a chuckle. That was a good name.

"I didn't even get to the weirdest couple!" Natsu growled.

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"You and Laxus! How the Hell does that happen?" Lucy smiled at her friend.

"We may be the oddest, but we are your leaders. Every queen needs a king that only she can tame. That's just who we are. It's who we'll always be."

"Are you scared that someone he slept with will approach you?" Lisanna asked.

"Not really. I'm better than them. 110 percent better. He loves me, he didn't love them."

"But, it's be awkward." Levy said.

"You know your man wasn't mister innocent either!" Lucy bit back.

"Yeah, but I was too innocent for the both of us."

"Um, Levy, you do realize you've never been innocent right?" Lisanna asked.

"I was too!" Levy said defensively.

"Just cause you don't fuck someone doesn't make you innocent." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"We've seen you drink, and those words that night at the strip club were…special." Kinana said laughing.

"Strip club?! Since when do you people go to strip clubs?!" Gajeel asked agitatedly.

"Started on Cana's 18th birthday. We all would go every couple of months. For good clean fun." Levy said. "But we stopped about a year ago. We had a…"

"Bad experience?" Cobra laughed. He was listening to their thoughts. "Wait. Who's Max? Do you mean the broom man?!" Cobra lost it.

"Could you shut up! It's nothing. It was nothing. We just stopped!" Levy yelled. Cobra just kept laughing.

"This day couldn't get any worse." Lucy said falling backwards onto the grass. "Thanks a lot babe for leaving me here." She mumbled, closing her eyes. Taking a moment to just relish in her life. It was all good. For now.


	18. The Night From Hell

As Lucy napped on the ground in the sun, the group went in to eat. Laxus had come out to get them, but when he saw his mate asleep he had told them to all go in ahead of them. He'd wake her up, she could be kinda grumpy when woken up. It was a lie, he just wanted to make out with her. He would admit that to her, but not anyone else. None of their business. He needed her close. Closer than ever. He was petrified that something would happen to her. They knew now that Ivan was close, way too fucking close.

He positioned himself overtop of her. He kissed her cheek, then her ear, then her neck. He was rewarded with a moan. He continued to kiss her neck as she spoke.

"I have a boyfriend. This is sexual harassment. Why aren't my friends stepping in?" Her eyes were still closed, and she tried to push the man off, but she couldn't. She finally opened her eyes. Then she immediately rolled them. He was in the mood now? She had wanted to fuck him earlier, and he stonewalled her. "Really. I had wanted to fuck in your office, you told me no." He took her lips in his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself into him. He bit her lip to grant him access. They lied there making out for a few minutes, before Levy walked out the back door.

"I understand the lusty part of a dragon, I really do, but I'm starving. Let's go!" She was hangry. They all knew how she got when she was hungry these days. Laxus flipped her off, pulling away from his mate.

"Go order than! You know what Lucy and I eat. Give me two more minutes!" He growled. Lucy chuckled, and Levy stomped back inside. "God, you have no idea what I want to do to you."

"Oh, I do. I've been around long enough now, to know what you want with me. But, we can't not until we have alone time. We aren't doing anything with those people in our home. I can't. Especially Bickslow! You fucked me over on that one!" She playfully yelled.

"Do you know what I'd love to fuck you over right now?" She pushed away from him.

"Not happening. You had your chance." She grabbed his ass, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Do you really have photos in your pocket?!" She yelled with a wicked smirk.

"Only my favorites." He whispered against her lips. "I want to see you in the yellow lingerie set. That was just for me, cause I've seen all your Sorcerer Weekly photoshoots, none of them were that racy. So that means it's in our home, which means you'll wear it for me." He nipped at her ear, and her core ignited. She knew he would love that one, but in all reality that outfit wasn't the only one she had. When they had sex, they didn't take time to do that kind of stuff. It was I want you, and I want you now. No time to change or prepare a beautiful moment. Rough and hard was how they did it, and they loved it, but it might be time for a change.

"I-I'll wear it for you next time we have sex. I promise, but we need to go back in there, because I'm going to smell like arousal if we don't." He looked down at her with a wicked smirk.

"Let's ditch. Go home, before everyone arrives. I give us an hour if we leave now. That gives you time to put on that damn outfit. Enough time for me to take you at least twice." She shuddered, but stood her ground.

"Not happening. We've got a family dinner happening. One you orchestrated." She said with an evil smirk. "Now let's go in." He lowered his lips to her ear to whisper.

"You really don't want to do that. I know you don't. I don't either. So, let's ditch and go home." He pleaded. She knew he was desperate to have her, the closeness is what he craved. She smiled sadly at him.

"You know we can't leave them. They need our support. Almost as much as we need theirs. I promise we'll find time for us to have some mate time." He growled and stood up, she followed suit. He held his hand out for her. She took it and brushed herself off. "If you had just allowed me to let you fuck me over the desk earlier, we wouldn't be here." She teased.

"Oh, we would. We would've been interrupted, and that'd have been worse than this." He pulled her tightly into a hug. "I love you Lucy. Don't ever doubt that. I need you more than you need me."

"Lax,"

"Shh. Don't say anything, just know that this whole thing will not break us. We're stronger than him, than this." She nodded into him, and they headed back into the guild.

"Oh, look who decided to show." Cobra mocked jokingly. Laxus shut his brain off to Cobra, something they had all learned to do, but sometimes failed at doing it. It was in those moments that Cobra struck. "Dorknob and princess. You have a good make out sesh? How some of us wish we could be getting down and dirty right now?" He smirked, before turning to Gajeel. "Right man?"

"Cobra shut up!" Lucy yelled. "It has been a long ass day, and I really just want to eat and go home and sleep!"

"That's not sleeping Tink." Lucy puffed out her cheeks, but Laxus only chuckled pulling her into his lap. He was mildly amused at his mate's anger toward Cobra, usually they got along. He knew she was upset. Who wouldn't be in this situation.

"Babe leave them alone." Kinana said softly touching his hand. If anyone would be able to stop this fight, it was Kinana. She was a saint, and the only one that could make cobra stop.

"It's too fun though. You all have learned to keep me out of your heads, which means I have nothing to entertain me besides teasing. It's all I've got left doll." He whined. Kinana rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Sorry a little pissy, since I have to share my home with Bickslow." Lucy said softly.

"Why do you hate me so much? You never used too." Bickslow teased. Lucy turned her head around to meet his gaze.

"You know I don't hate you, for real. It's just you. I actually love you to death. You're a great friend to me, and especially Laxus. You're just a major perv, and I'm a little weary of sharing my home with you. I like to do things my way in my home. That includes screwing my man. Now, I'm just grumpy that I can't have all my mind-blowing sex that I want." Bickslow smirked at her, and nodded. He knew she didn't hate him, he was just curious as to why she was being so cold to him now. He was called over to the bar by Cana, but before he left he gave Lucy a soft smile.

"I mean you could tuts." Cobra said. Lucy looked at him.

"How does that work? I'm sharing my home with his team."

"Levy knows a soundproof spell that anyone can use."

"SHUT IT BASTARD! That's my secret spell that I perfected to hold in the loudness of slayer's and mates." Levy yelled. She was pissed that Cobra had just ratted her secret out.

"You have one of those!?" Lucy yelled. "Teach me! Please? I'll owe you forever!" She begged. If there was a way that she could continue her sex life with people in her home, she'd do anything for it. She'd kill if she had too. She knew Levy would have a price. And that price would be high.

"If you do me the world's biggest favor, I'll teach you." Levy said with a soft smile. She played with her belly for a moment. Lucy had no clue what she was about to ask, and no doubt she'd cry. Of course, she had first thought of doing something big and exciting, but this seemed to be just as good. Mira was going to be pissed, but these were her babies. They deserved only the best, and the best was Lucy.

"Anything!" Lucy said desperately. Gajeel smirked over to the blondes. Laxus only shook his head. It was like he knew what was going to be said. True he probably did. Levy was giving all of the hints.

"Be the God mother of baby A and baby B." Silence fell among the group. Lucy just kept blinking. She wasn't able to comprehend it. There was no way they were asking her. Out of everyone who deserved this title, she wasn't one of them. She looked between Gajeel and Levy. Was she ready to be the protector of another life? True this would be great for her to test drive a baby, before she had one of her own. With Ivan out, however, that made things ten times more complicated. Could she really keep these kids safe? This was all her fault after all. Had she told someone sooner about Ivan, the kids would be safe. Everyone would be.

"I don't know that I'm the one to ask." She said ever-so-softly. She was conflicted, but she already loved these kids like her own. "I'm the one putting them in the most danger. I've already failed them, and they aren't even born yet. I want to say yes so bad, but do I really deserve that title? After everything I've put you all through? I don't want to hurt anyone any more than I have." Levy shook her head laughing slightly.

"You're the only one that can protect these kids the way they need. You didn't fail anyone. Listen, you're a strong mage. I trust you a million percent. I need you to do this, because you will love these kids like they were your own. You would give your life for these kids, any child really. Your mother taught you right. She taught you how to be a better woman than most of us. Me included. You are so much more of a saint than anyone I know. You give selflessly, and never expect anything back." Levy said grabbing her hand. Lucy was trying hard not to cry.

"I'll do it. I know that I already love these nuggets like they're my own."

"Luce?" Natsu spoke up, with tears in his own eyes.

"Yeah?" Lucy responded.

"You'll make an excellent mother one day. Don't ever doubt that again, kay?" She smiled at him. Natsu was sometimes dense, but he was her best friend and he knew her inner struggles. He had been there when she swore to never have kids. She did it out of anger and fear. Her mom died when she was young, and her dad fell off his rocker shortly thereafter. She didn't think she a maternal bone in her body for a lot of years. After her dad died, it was all just too hard. Her kids wouldn't have grandparents. Laxus' parents were gone, and so were hers. Maybe that's why they fit so well together. Maybe trauma bonded both of them together.

"Oh, she will." Laxus said rubbing her stomach. "Her patience is something else entirely. I wouldn't do this with anyone else. She's just got that motherly touch. She's soft and gentle when needed, and stern and forceful when no one listens. I know that she's had to put Team Natsu in its place a lot of the time."

"Erza's got nothing on scary Lucy." Natsu said making the group laughed.

"You guys make me out to be something special. I'm no more important than you guys."

"I disagree there Tink." Cobra said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" She responded.

"The way your mind works isn't like everyone else's. I've heard a lot of thoughts in my time, and no one's have been as pure as yours. You have one goal, and that's to make everyone else happy. You have the best intentions for everyone, villains included. You still try to give Ivan the benefit of doubt. That man deserves nothing from you, but a swift kick to the balls. Yet, you still try and make sense of his shitty situation. You still make excuses for him. You think that because Laxus' mother died that maybe he's a little justified to go crazy. So not true, but still, that's how that beautiful mind of yours works."

"You know what Cobra," Lucy said looking him in the eyes, "you can be a real jerk sometimes, but every once in a while, you show a side of you that astounds me." Cobra's cheeks dusted a light pink. "You've always tried to be the jerk of the group, but even you know that's your defense mechanism." She winked at him. "But you really can be a dick."

"Eh, I have to excel at something." He shrugged, totally disregarding her other statement. There was no way he was getting into his past shit. Maybe after a few beers with her he would, but only when he was tipsy. His past made him the asshole he is today. There were things that only Kinana knew and ever would. She was his mate, and she deserved the truth.

"We should meet somewhere soon, to discuss what we're going to do about Ivan. I don't have a clue where we could go that he couldn't find, but we need to find somewhere. We may even have to travel." Lisanna said looking at Gajeel.

"Why are you looking at me?" Gajeel growled.

"Because, you have places that you retreat too where no one can find you. You're the best at hiding. So, spit it out." Lisanna said roughly.

"Technically all the slayers know where I go. It's the same place they all go." He said rolling his eyes in irritation.

"Where do you guys go?" Lucy asked looking Natsu in the eyes. "And how'd you hide that from me?" Natsu shrugged.

"It's a place where slayers and mates can only go. It's a cave outside of town. Our dragon's set up places like this all over the world. It's supposed to be in case there was a war on slayers. The reason why we aren't already there, is because the runes may be ancient, but if someone really wanted too they could find a way around it. Sadly, it's not a hundred percent effective. We could go there and strategize, but it can't be a long-term thing." Wendy said softly.

"And we can't take anyone outside of this group." Laxus said.

"Okay, so we need a time." Lucy said pulling out a piece of paper and pen. She wrote down a date and time. She then wrote it on four other pieces of paper. She handed them out. "Once of you guys with have to get to Sting and Rouge. They deserve to be there too."

"I'll do it." Kinana said.

"Thank you." Lucy said. "Okay now it's time to order and eat before we head home to a cluster-fuck of a situation."

"I'll teach you the rune tomorrow, kay?" Levy said, and Lucy nodded.

They ended up staying way later than they had anticipated. They were just having too much fun with each other to want it to end. But finally, the girls were getting tired, and wanted to go home. Bickslow and Evergreen were already there, and seemingly in bed. Laxus let out a long sigh. This was going to suck, all he wanted to do was fuck his mate, but they couldn't do that tonight. For as much as Lucy hated the thought of Bickslow hearing them, he hated it more. He hated the thought of Bickslow hearing his mate's moans. That was for his ears only. That was his most treasured possession. Well, it might not be tangible, but it really was his most favorite thing in the whole world. Even more than beer, and that was something that had never been beat. Even sleeping with women never came close to the feeling of a good beer at five AM when he was doing paperwork.

"We should head to bed." Laxus grumbled.

"You're just as pissy that we can't fuck tonight too, aren't you?" Lucy groaned.

"Extremely." He grabbed her hand and they headed to their bedroom. She hadn't fully unpacked all her stuff yet, but it was slowly happening. She just had too many mementos that she desperately wanted to share with Laxus. Silly little stories, that no one else knew. Not Team Natsu, and even Levy didn't know the whole truth behind some of them.

They entered their bedroom, and Lucy immediately kissed him. She was far too horny to care about much else. She could only think about how pissed he had been at her. She knew she couldn't do anything but kiss, cause the moment she lost her clothes there would be loud moans.

"Don't do this to me." Laxus begged against her lips.

"I'm so sorry, but the heat in me is killing me." She groaned pushing him away harshly. "I fucking hate you." He smirked. "Wipe that smirk off your damn face.

"I'm sorry babe, but you want me so bad it's killing you."

"That a bad thing?"

"Absolutely not. Just means I'm better than anything you've ever had." He said cockily.

"I thought we had already established that?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Do you really want kids with me?" He asked without thinking. He knew this was a major change of topic, but the thought had bugged him since Loke told the story of her mom's death. He wanted to believe that she wanted kids with him. He desperately did, but his insecurities were making him go crazy.

"Laxus." She said softly meeting his gaze. He prepared himself for the worst. "You have no idea how bad I want to have kids with you. I know we've only talked briefly about it, but you are the only one I want to have kids with. Do you realize that because of Levy being pregnant, all I can think about is having your child? Do you realize how bad it's killing me that I physically am not able to right now? It kills me to think that I got us all in this mess, but at least I'm paying the price for it. I'm so sorry." Her eyes watered, and he froze. She blamed herself so harshly for all of this. It wasn't her shame to bare.

"Lucy, none of this is your fault. Council let him out. He chooses his actions. Did you put off telling us, yeah? But that doesn't mean this is your fault. This has nothing to do with you, beside you being his target. You have nothing to feel bad about. I know you. I know if you could've prevented this in any way, you would have. You are the light shinning in the darkness. You are the only thing that holds our group together. You have more reasons to feel better about that than the little bit of shame about the other. You've brought together a group of misfited, outcasted, assholes. You make us all better people. You make me a better person. You make me believe I can be good at anything. A husband, a father, a person in general. Without you, I'd be nothing I am today. And to fuck if I'm not glad that Crocus was destroyed." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess a whole city destroyed is a pretty romantic thing to fall in love over." She giggled. "Okay, let's change and get into bed. We can cuddle all night." She winked.

"You do realize this is the first night since we've been mated that we have to sleep in clothes, right?"

"Do I have to sleep in clothes?" She groaned.

"As long as Bickslow is in this house, yes."

"Fuck him."

"Ditto." He smiled at her. He kissed her softly. "I love you Mrs. Dreyar."

"Love you too, Mr. Dreyar."


	19. What The Hell!

Lucy awoke to the sound of knocking on the door. She groaned but didn't move. Laxus was pulling her tighter to him. She knew he wasn't ready to face the day. The man wasn't a morning person, he would rather stay in bed all day than get up. Because getting up meant doing work. And doing work meant a headache. And a headache meant a grumpy dragon, who wasn't a good thing for anyone. It's who he was, and it was how he operated. On grumpiness and beer.

There was another soft knock. "I know Laxus isn't a morning person, but I made breakfast if you guys want some while it's hot." Evergreen's soft voice spoke through the door.

"We'll be right there. Thank you." Lucy said, and she heard the soft footsteps of Ever moving down the hall. "Babe, let's go eat than we can head to the guild and see our friends." He groaned.

"Please, let's not."

"I'm sorry, but that's not an option. You have to get up." She encouraged him. "Plus, Levy's teaching me that spell today." She rolled over to face him. She studied his expressions. His eyes were still closed, and he looked tense. She knew this had to do with his nightmares. He couldn't hide them from her. She could feel the pain they caused him. The way his body stiffened to a point that she was sure it hurt. The way his breathing became ragged. The way he sweat ten times worse those nights. And the way he pulled her tightly against him, burying his nose in her hair, and held back his tears.

"Lucy, I'm too scared to leave this bed." He said, using her name. Her heart broke. This wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Yeah, I heard you last night. I knew I couldn't wake you up, that only makes things ten times worse."

"It was awful, it sucked." He tried not to meet her gaze. No one had ever been around when he had them. She was the first woman he had shared a bed with, and she'd be the last. He'd either need to tell her, or learn to hide it better. He didn't know which he was going to do yet. Realistically he knew he was going to have to tell her.

"How often do you have them?" She asked carefully, placing a soft hand on his face. She knew he wouldn't talk about them yet, but she knew that this was the first step to talking about it.

"Depends. It happens more under severe stress. It's kinda just something you learn to deal with. I've never had anyone witness them. You're the only one I've ever let stay over."

"Your team hasn't even?" She asked carefully.

"No, we've never shared rooms together. We all had different tents. Made it easier to hide my biggest secret that way." She stroked his face gently. "We need to get up don't we?"

"Do you want to talk about the nightmare?" He shook his head. "Then yeah."

They made there way to the kitchen. Lucy had on pajama shorts that went to her knees, and a tank top. Laxus had on a pair of sweats, and a wifebeater. Ever and Bickslow were sitting at the table and talking quietly. They both looked over at the blondes and smiled. The way they genuinely smiled at them made Lucy's heart swell. They had already accepted her, and that made things ten times easier.

"She's the most modest I've ever seen her." Bickslow said rolling out his tongue. Ever hit him in the arm. "Ow! I was just kidding! Jeez." He said rubbing his arm.

"It's okay. It's probably true." Lucy giggled softly. Bickslow was a friend of hers and jokes weren't the problem, it was his inessive questions about his sex life that got to her. He had always known about Laxus' lays. That's what made her feel uneasy. She was scared that Laxus would rat out all her dirty secrets about her sex life. She didn't want anything she and Laxus did to become public knowledge. It was her life, and she couldn't imagine another person knowing about her struggles with opening up, or commitment. Of course, now she knew she didn't have commitment issues with Laxus, but in the beginning she feared him. That, and she had an awful feeling he'd ask Laxus how her boobs and ass looked naked.

Laxus watched his girl stare off into space. He moved around her to get something to eat. He was starving, and Ever had made breakfast making it a good day. After he grabbed his plate, he grabbed a beer from the fridge. Lucy then seemed to come out of it and grab her own food. She took a seat at the table, next to Bickslow and Laxus.

"So, we're not supposed to babysit you all day, right? It's only at night, or when you want to go somewhere?" Ever asked politely. Lucy was glad she was asking instead of just babysitting them all day.

"I think the best course of action is to have you guys watching our backs at the guild and stuff, but also giving us space. Obviously, this is very stressful on Laxus and I. We trust both of you guys a hundred percent, it's just hard on us. Laxus has never needed anyone like he needs you now. You guys are best friends, but he's never needed you to protect him. Right now, we are relying on you guys for everything. You guys are watching our backs like no one ever has. He needs you guys," she paused, "I need you guys."

"I know we aren't really close, but I've always known you were a good one. Out of everyone who could've been your mate, or whatever she is, I'm glad it's her. I'm glad he finally has someone to rely on when we aren't around. I'm glad his cold heart has finally melted. So, thank you." Ever smiled at him.

"Yeah Cos. The way you've tamed him is phenomenal. He's kinda whipped now. Somehow you tamed the beast within him. She has you good bossman." Bickslow said with a drop of his tongue.

"Ya know under most circumstances, I would've beaten the shit out of you for that comment." Laxus said looking at Lucy lovingly. "But since you're spot on, I'll let it slide. You know that a woman has never spent the night with me. You know they had a two hour limit."

"Wait!" Lucy yelled. "You literally kicked people out after two hours of sex?"

"Damn right, he even set a timer." Bickslow said with a smirk.

"Like a real timer? Like a woman would walk in and a timer would start?" Lucy asked. She couldn't wrap her brain around this. That was cold even for him.

"Can we not?" Laxus groaned. This was a conversation that never needed to happen. And he knew his mate wouldn't let him drop it. Fuck this morning!

"Answer my question Laxus."

"Okay fine. Yes, I would put a timer on my phone. If they weren't out by the time it went off, they were kicked out."

"That's so rude! No wonder you have a shitty sex reputation. You got what you wanted with them, then told them to get lost. I wonder why women still threw themselves at you?" Lucy said.

"They did it because they wanted him to see their worth. They thought by having sex with him they could persuade him to love them. There was no hope of that. They flocked to him mostly after the Grand Magic Games. They saw him as a bad guy turned good. Attacked his own guild, was expelled, then was reinstated, then took down his only living parent. He made their panties drop with something as dumb as a growl." Ever said with a chuckled, taking plates.

"That's really creepy." Lucy said then looked at Ever. "Why don't you relax. I'll do the dishes. Cook never does dishes. It's always been a rule for me." She said standing to take them from Ever.

"It really isn't a problem. I'm very capable of doing them." Ever protested.

"Absolutely not. Go sit back down. Drink some coffee, or steal a beer." Lucy winked.

"I'll stick to coffee for now." She laughed.

"You want some help Lucy?" Laxus asked.

"No, I'm okay. There aren't too many."

Lucy did the dished, while making fun conversation with Laxus' closest friends. There was a lot of joking, and she saw Laxus really at ease. Of course, he was at the center of Bickslow's jokes, but he didn't seem to mind. At the same time as Laxus jokes were flying, her love for his team was growing. She was seeing a whole new side of Ever. Usually people wrote her off as a bitch, but seeing her in this setting made her think that maybe Ever had just been hurt one too many times. She knew everyone had a breaking point. She had no clue where Evergreen had come from. How she had found the guild. Or anything like that. She knew most people's stories, but the Thunder Legion kept theirs close to there hearts.

Awhile later Laxus had retreated to his office, and Lucy was out back with Levy. She was ready to learn this new rune. Cobra was their "babysitter" for right now. The poor sap had gotten stuck with them, while Gajeel and Laxus worked. And no one had seen Natsu since last night. He wouldn't admit it to anyone ever, not even if his life depended on it, but he kinda liked hanging with them. Their minds were always at peace, even when they weren't blocking him out. He found both their thoughts to be comforting. Their minds were soft spoken, almost motherly like.

"This spell is really easy to learn. All you have to do is write a simple rune. Just use your runewritter to write this." Levy used her fingers to write a couple words in another language. Somehow even though Lucy had no idea what language it was, she understood it. It was like she had magically woke up one morning and knew it. Lucy was able to learn it quick. It was the simplest rune she had ever tried to learn. She just needed to make sure it worked.

"How can I be sure it'll work?" Levy smirked pervily at her best friend.

"Go test it out. If I hear anything even the slightest noise, I'll stop you." Levy winked at Lucy. Cobra just groaned.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Lucy nodded and started walking to Laxus' and her office. She didn't even knock. She walked in, and the sight before her sent arousal straight to her core. Laxus sat at his desk, with his glasses on looking, more like drooling, at the photos she had given him. What she couldn't see was that he was in the middle of jacking off.

He froze and watched her. He was so screwed. He could smell her arousal, and he had been so close before she had walked in.

"Laxus." Her voice was thick with lust. "Tell me you're not jacking off to my photos."

"Oh I am. You're driving me crazy with the way you walk, the way you talk."

"Good." Lucy locked the door, and wrote the rune before walking to Laxus, and moving his chair. His hand was still on his dick, and she smirked. "The great Laxus Dreyar having to jack off because of his mate? That's the greatest turn on. You should continue. Let me watch you jerk off thinking of me."

"Absolutely not. I'm not a free show." He growled. Her hand covered his, and she started to move his hand. "Damnit Lucy stop."

"No let me watch you, please." She sat up on his desk, her panties showing. He shook his head. "What if I do it too? You wanna watch me get off to you getting off." She watched his eyes turn feral. She stood up, and slid her panties down. She then sat back on his desk and she slid her hand up to her aching sex. He watched her memorized by her actions. His hand started working on its own. It was like he was in such overdrive hearing her moans and groans from her own hands.

"Lucy." He groaned. "We shouldn't be doing this here." Even though his mouth spoke the words, his hand continued to work him, and her speed at fastened. He came before she did, but she moaned his name loudly as she released. "Okay." He panted. "That might have been the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"I put the rune up, you wanna fuck me now? Or have you had enough." She winked at him, and he stood to kiss her deeply while she sat on his desk.

"Do you realize how bad I've wanted to fuck you on my desk?" He asked, and Lucy smiled sexily at him.

"Do you know how many times I've fantasize about you taking me on your desk?" He kissed her hotly, and she wrapped her legs around his still exposed ass. She was pushing him into her, and she was loving every moment of it. She had never been one to masturbate in front of someone, but the way he reacted was sexy as fuck. She would definitely be doing it again where she could be naked for him to really watch her.

He left her lips to kiss her neck, leaving a dark hickey in its place. "I need you Lucy Ann." She shivered at her name.

"I need you too Laxus." She moaned. He didn't need to be told more than once. He stroked his erection a couple times before thrusting into her. She moaned loudly, and he was thankful that no one could hear them. That's be too many people to kill. He kept thrusting harshly into her, rattling everything on his desk. His fantasies couldn't ever compare to this sight in front of him. Her tits may still be covered, but the way they bounced in her shirt was intoxicating. He loved the fact that she was about to cum for the second time on his desk.

"Come on babe, let it go." He growled, he knew he was at his limit. He only had a few more thrusts before her knew he was done for.

"Laxus just give me something more." She begged. He reached his hand to lift her skirt to fully expose her sex. He rubbed his finger over her clit for a moment, before he shocked her. She screamed loudly, and he buried his head in her neck to keep his moans silent.

After a few moments he withdrew from her, leaving her feeling empty. He really wanted to go again, but he had stuff he needed to do. "I really want to go again." He groaned.

"Me too, but we have so much shit to do that it isn't a possibility. I love you, future husband."

"Husband fits me well, doesn't it? But my wife fits you better." He kissed her softly. Then they both dressed, and Lucy took down the rune and left him alone for a bit.

She walked down stairs and was met with a cocky smirk from Levy. She took a seat next to Levy, who had Gajeel on her other side. Cobra was to her left with Kinana next to him. They were all smirking heavily at her. She knew something was up, and for some reason she had a sick feeling it had to do with Laxus.

"Okay, spit it out. What's the deal?" She asked looking at all of them.

"Well, since you are the godmother of my babies, I thought I'd get you a gift. The gift however, has nothing to do with my children. It's just something I thought you'd like." Levy pushed a bag towards her. Lucy immediately new where the bag was from.

"I'm not opening this here. I know where this gift is from, and there's no way." The red bag was mocking her.

"Just open it!" Levy giggled. "It's not as bad as you think."

"I swear Levy, if there's a sex toy in here I'll kill you." Levy just rolled her eyes.

"Just open it!"

"Fine!" Lucy swallowed her pride and took the paper out. That's when she noticed the shoes. "What the fuck?" She took out the red, almost stripper-like, stilettoes. "Why do I have," she stopped as she saw what was in the bottom of the bag. "What the Hell Levy!" Lucy pulled the apron out of the bag.

"Read it." Levy said excitedly, which made Lucy fear for her sanity. There on the black apron were the words. "Fuck The Cook". She threw her head back in irritation.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Just wait until your bachelorette party. It's gonna be a blast! I'm excited!" Levy was so excited for a wedding that wasn't hers that it made Lucy's heart break. She knew that Levy really wanted to be married, but Levy was set in her mind that Gajeel didn't want to marry at all. Watching Levy now was almost too heartbreaking.

"I need a break." Lucy said with a loud, over dramatic, sigh. "Gajeel come get groceries with me."

"Why me?" Gajeel groaned.

"Just come on you big baby."

"Fine!" Gajeel stood up and followed Lucy out of the guild. After they were far enough away from the guild she spoke.

"Gajeel you know I love you like a brother, right?" He watched her closely.

"Yeah, why?" She slapped him upside the head. "What the Hell?!"

"Do you want to marry Levy?" She asked plainly.

"Of course, I want to marry my mate! She's having my children! Why wouldn't I want to marry her?!" He was getting defensive. This was his mate, and he really wanted to marry her. He had the ring and everything, he just needed the right scene.

"Have you told her that you want to marry her?"

"I mean no, I haven't proposed yet."

"No, I mean did you ever talk about marriage? Did you ever tell her that one day you'd like to marry?"

"No, but she should already know that." Gajeel said. He was confused. Obviously, Levy had to know that he wanted to marry her.

"Levy is set in her mind that you have no desire to marry at all. Not even her. That's why she's so excited about my wedding, which won't be for a long while. I'm not marrying within the next year, unless Ivan is caught and charged. You and her could have a wedding before the little ones were here. You guys could have the greatest wedding ever." She said grabbing his hand softly. "She wants something her parents never gave her. They never loved her. Not even a little. And the love you show her makes her believe in love. And the fact she's so excited to have not only one baby, but two is something she wondered if she'd ever feel. Before you, she wanted nothing like this. No husband. No children. No love. It's why she was a virgin when she got with you. She never wanted any of it."

"I planned to ask her soon, but I'm pretty sure she'll want to wait until they're born. She wants them a part of it. But, I'm swallowing my pride and asking you to help me plan my proposal. Can you keep that secret?"

"Of course, Gajeel." She beamed at him. "I really need groceries though, so let's talk and plan while we shop."


	20. The Dragon's Return

**Since you all have been very patient with me (and the fact I'm supppppppppeeerrr stressed about my accounting exam tomorrow) I decided to reward you (more myself than you guys, sorry). Buckle up buttercup, cause shits about to get real! Love all the reviews, keeps my depression away as it turns cold and wintery here in Wisconsin. I'm trying hard to balance writing and college at the same time. I love college and it's been my greatest experience, but since I'm in my first semester away from my mom it's been hard. I know, a twenty-one almost two year old who still needs her mom. Ugh. My mom's a saint and deserves more than she receives. Anyway not the point, I will still be updating and stuff about every two weeks. I have the next five chapters written just need to be edited, and I think you're really gonna enjoy this.**

 **Thanks for everything!**

Laxus jolted awake from his bed. He gripped his heart in a panicked craze. He searched the room for the one thing he needed to see right now. He NEEDED to see her. He needed to see her blonde hair, and barely covered body. He needed it, and he needed it now. He was going to lose it all if he didn't see her and feel her against him.

He searched his bed, and found her laying next to him, still fast asleep. He sighed in relief. The nightmares had gotten worse over the last week. Ever since his dad showed up, they've gotten ten times worse. He couldn't breathe most the time. He was so paranoid to lose her, especially to him. He was pissed that he couldn't protect her as well as she needed. He wanted her to be safe, but he knew taking away all her rights would not go over well. He looked down at his future wife. He needed her to just be okay. He needed her to be safe again, and sadly that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Lucy was in a deep unconscious mindset. Part of her knew something was wrong, she never dreamt this way. It was kind of freaking her out. She was in a forest setting, with trees towering high above her. She was walking slowly taking in such beauty. It had been forever since she got to just wonder a forest, and she wasn't going to be able to any time soon. She could faintly hear birds, and a small creek running through a rocky path. "What is the place?" She asked to herself.

"I'm glad you like it." A strange voice said from behind her. She jumped and turned around to meet the man who had spoken to her. The man had short, purple hair. He wore black slacks and a purple shirt. He looked to just be a random man, but her dreams were never like this. She was starting to freak out. Could this because of Ivan? Was she already being transported? Had they got her? Her breathing became erratic, and the man notice. "My dear calm down." He said softly touching her arm.

"Don't touch me! Who are you?!" She yelled. The man smiled over to her.

"Where are my manners. Hi, my name is Perun and I am the lightning dragon." Her face fell.

"That's absolute bullshit! You wouldn't be able to talk to me! You can only communicate with the slayers, not the mates. So, I'll ask a fucking gen. Who the fuck are you?!" The man could only chuckle.

"You have an awful mouth just like him." He looked her in the eyes. "I picked you for him, because everyone knew that you'd be the key for saving not only him, but all of you mates. There are bigger fish to fry than just Ivan. I'm not sure you guys are ready to hear what's going on but let me tell you this; you will defeat Ivan easily. The man's an idiot. Your battle gets harder, because there is a secret society that has deemed you threats. You will need to keep that small, almost nonimportant information to yourself for now. You need to focus on your slayer, and your group."

"I-If you really are his dragon, tell me something no one else knows besides us three. I need to make sure you are the real thing, because after this dream I'm going to have a lot on my shoulders." His smile was warm and inviting. She wanted to trust him. She almost needed it. She needed to have an ally from the inside.

"Laxus won with a straight against Edward. Levy also used the licking of her bottom lip to deliver the final blow to Edwards game."

"Oh my God. You're his dragon. You're the perv?" The man chuckled.

"It's complicated, but the jist of that is if we drive the slayers mad enough with lust they take their mates, weather they want to or not."

"That's actually genius. So, you know who I am. You know my whole story. And now you, like my spirits, have inside knowledge on the bigger battle we're headed into? Why won't anyone tell us?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Laxus and I are losing sleep over all of this, and you guys know. We're exhausted from trying to fight this battle that we have no idea what it is. We've started to get angry at each other more, because he's scared. And you know what? I'm fucking scared. This isn't fair. From any of you. You're supposed to be loyal to us. Especially you!" Her anger was mixing with her tears. Somewhere deep down she knew he had a reason, but with her and Laxus having only fought for the last six days she's exhausted.

"Lucy, my only goal is to keep you guys safe. Don't say such things. The only way we can protect you guys right now, is by keeping you in the dark. I know you guys are pissed at all of us, and I know you're taking it out on each other. But you need to keep it together. You guys are the leaders, you can't be fighting."

"That's easier said than done!" She said angrily, throwing her hands in the air. "You have no concept of my pain. Do you realize how much it's killing me to fight with him? I don't even want to fight most the time! He's just angry at me! Because of your guys' actions!" She yelled.

"Why did I have to pick a feisty one for him." The man groaned, rolling his eyes. "Listen, I'm trying to reason with you, but you are too worked up."

"Am I not supposed to be?!" Her eyes lit up with anger. "If one of us dies because of your guys' stupidity, I will jump realms and kill you all." Her tone was menacing, and even he coward back a bit.

"Lucy," he said softly calming her down a tiny bit, "we are not here to hurt you, we're here to protect you. Can I please get to why I brought you here?" She lowered her gaze and nodded. "The dragon souls are returning to the slayers. The reason we disappear after mating is because slayers and mates need time together. So, we only come back when bad things happen, like now. You are their leader. You're even Laxus' leader. That being said, no other mate is getting this talk. The only reason we are talking, is because all the dragon souls agree we could trust you to talk to all the slayers alone. They can't have their mates with them, because what I'm about to tell you is top secret information."

"It isn't going to be easy getting all the slayers alone. Gajeel is practically attached to Levy. There's no way he'll leave her side if all the other slayers are gone."

"You'll want to tell him separately anyways. You can't put off telling them this, because this could effect the outcome of this fight. You okay to do this?" His eyes were almost pleading with her, and for the first time she felt the severity of this situation.

"Yes."

"The dragon souls are returning to not only the slayers, but the mates. We have come up with a way to communicate between the slayers and mates. Our primary soul with be in the slayer, but we can go back and forth between the two of you."

"That's good news, right?" She was a little confused.

"It is, but the way we have to set up this link is a little…odd." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all you'll need a whole new bite mark. Second, you guys will all need to be legally bound together by not only the courts but the spirits."

"The Hell do you mean? We're already bound together by the dragons."

"Yeah, but now you all need to step in front of a spirit, most likely Loke, and take a bigger oath to the stars. Not necessarily to each other. See after that ceremony all slayers and mates will be apart of the stars, meaning at any point in time a spirit could come out to assist them. They wouldn't be celestial mages or anything, but it gives Loke the ability to come out near them, if need be. Which I don't have to explain to you why that's the best news in the world."

"So, you're telling me that we all need to get married by Loke?" He nodded. "The playboy is going to marry us into the stars. That's rich." She let a small giggle slip out. "Okay, I'll let them know. So, you doing this now, was because you'll fully be present in Laxus' body tomorrow? You'll be back, so we couldn't talk discreetly?"

"You're smarter than anyone ever gives you credit for." He scratched the back of his head. "I guess I should send you back now."

"Wait!" He paused and looked at her. "I want to thank you. Which is fucking weird that I have anyone to thank at all, but thank you. Thank you for choosing him for me. Forget the fact that should be reversed, thank you. I never knew how lonely I was, until I got with him. I never knew that I was hiding from love and commitment. I owe you my life, and you may have caused a lot of issues for me, but I appreciate it. All of it." She smiled warmly at him. He sighed heavily. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"You do realize you now have to have bite mark three happen right? The only way for this to work, is for a fourth bite mark to be administered."

"I understand, and I'm scared, but I trust you. I have no choice but too. So, I'm going to trust you with everything I am. Because for as pissed as I am at all of you, you have our best interests at heart. Now send me back. Pretty sure he had another nightmare." He nodded and sent her back to a light slumber.

Laxus pulled Lucy close to him. He was too freaked out to care if it woke her up or not. He needed her more than she needed sleep. They had fought so hard last night, that they had fallen asleep angry at each other. Something he swore he'd never do again. His nightmare was ten times worse, and he was pretty sure it was because of the fight. He was just too worked up and taking it out on her wasn't fair. He hadn't had any proper stress relief in weeks. He needed to beat the shit out of something.

Lucy snuggled into him, and he took a deep breath. "You had another one, didn't you?" Her soft voice rung throughout the room.

"I-It was nothing." He stammered. He was trying to keep all his baggage to himself. He never let people in on his nightmares. He knew he really needed too, but he was too scared. It wasn't like something that could be explained in one night, it would take days. That would also make him have to open up to someone, and even though he had started to with her, he couldn't go there yet. It was too painful and scary. There were very few things that scared the Mighty Thunder God, and those nightmares were the scariest thing he's ever had to encounter.

"Laxus, it wasn't nothing. I can feel how tense your body is."

"Please just leave it for the moment. I just need to hold you." She nodded, rolling on to her back and putting her head on his chest. His heartbeat was still erratic, and she wondered how he was going to take the news. She knew she should tell him first. "I'm so sorry about last night. Lucy, I never mean any of it, I just" he stopped, "I can't help how worked up I am at this point. I'm scared, and there's so much at stake here, and it's all on me." She kissed his chest, and spoke softly.

"It's not all on you. It's on us. We're in this together. You and me." She paused, and tears welled in her eyes. "I have to tell you something. Something that is gonna suck to hear, but will also make you very happy."

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" She swallowed hard, running her hand up and down his abs.

"I met your dragon." He could tell she was on the verge of tears, but that didn't make sense.

"You couldn't have met my dragon. There isn't a connection with you."

"Feel for him. Try and feel him Laxus." He tried, and he felt him there. Why was he there?!

"What the Hell?" Lucy spent the next hour explaining to him what had happened. He had been very openminded to the whole thing. Except why was his dragon so nice to her, but a dick to him?

 ** _You know I love you more than her. You'll always be my favorite person. Don't get your panties in a bunch._** I thought you were gone for good. Laxus scuffed while smiling softly. **_What can I say, I missed my big dumb slayer._** Is it a pansy move to say I missed you too? **_Not at all my son._** Still not your son.

"Laxus how am I going to tell the others?" Laxus shut out his dragon to take care of his mate.

"You tell them the honest truth. You tell them everything you just told me. You make them believe you, but if you open with you know all their dragons are back, you'll get further. And never forget, no matter how many times we fight, you are the only one for me." **_You've gone soft. When did you get so soft? I didn't raise you this way._** The dragon may be sounding rude, but Laxus knew his dragon was secretly proud of how far he's come. He was just masking his praises.

"I love you Laxus. I know we're far from stopping fighting, but I know what I mean to you at the end of the day. Just no more going to bed angry at each other. I don't want that on my conscious. I can't sleep like that, and I know that it made your nightmare worse."

"You're right. It did, but this sight right here, makes it all worth it. I promise no more going to bed angry. Even if we end up hashing it out until three AM. I love you Blondie."

"I love you too Sparky." He rolled his eyes, while she giggled.

A few hours later Lucy and Laxus had arrived at the guild. It seemed like their lucky day. Yukino and Sting were sitting at the slayer table, and so was Rogue. The table had been deemed the slayer table, because it was the only one big enough to hold all the slayers. Lucy smiled at Laxus while he was holding her hand. He kissed her cheek as an encouragement gesture. He whispered sweet-nothings in her ear to calm her down. She took a shaky step towards her family.

"Hey Lu!" Levy greeted excitedly. Levy was always supper excited to see her. Even after everything that Lucy had put her through.

"Hey." Lucy said letting go of Laxus' hand to hug her best friend.

"You look like shit. You haven't slept well in a week Tink. And I highly doubt it's from sex, you've been kinda bitchy." Cobra said, while earning a smack from Lisanna.

"Leave her alone." Lisanna said turning her attention back to Lucy. "What he means to say is that we're worried about you. Are you okay? Anything we can help with?" Her tone was soft and sweet. Lucy swallowed hard. She knew she needed to do this now.

"Um, yeah. Can I see the slayers for a moment? Minus Gajeel who needs to babysit mates, while Laxus goes upstairs to work." She turned to Gajeel and said, "I'll tell you later, don't worry." He nodded and all the slayers stood up, and followed her into a supply closet.

"Really Tink? A supply closet?" Cobra picked at her.

"Could you shut up!" Lucy half-heartedly yelled. "Now, I have to tell you guys something, and it isn't going to make a lot of sense. Trust me, I'm still confused on it." She bit her lip. "Laxus' dragon visited me last night in my dreams." The salyers watched her closely. It was unheard of for the dragon to go to the mate, but they knew she knew that the dragons had returned to them. "I know all of your dragons are back, but that's not why he wanted me." She spent the next 45 minutes explaining everything she could about what Perun had told her. And by the end the slayers were more confused than ever.

"So, we have to marry our mates through the stars?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, and after that, you have to administer a fourth bite mark." Lucy answered.

"Which means you have to receive bite mark three, doesn't it?" Sting asked grabbing her hand softly. "I know you're scared, but this whole new power will keep you safer than ever. I don't think anyone here minds marrying their mate. We're kinda already stuck with each other for eternity, mize well make it official." He smiled at her, and her heart broke.

"What's wrong Luigi?" Natsu asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm scared, and Laxus and I have been pushing each other away, and life just kinda sucks." She chuckled softly. "This isn't how I wanted to do this. It's really not. It's shit, and I hate it." She wiped her eyes. "Can you guys do me a favor?" They nodded. "Before you tell your mates you're getting married because of this situation, propose to them. Don't rob them of that joy. I'll never get that, since I'm the one that was told. So, I say we set this whole thing for in a week. That'll give the girls enough time to get a dress, but that's about it. Everything else will just have to be shared." The slayer's nodded. "Oh, and Rogue?" The other slayers left, leaving just the two of them. "Will you go with the girls and I to get dresses? Kinda a shitty thing to ask, but we need a slayer with us."

"It'd be my pleasure." He smiled warmly before leaving. She stayed there a moment thinking about her own engagement. Laxus hadn't technically asked, and she doubted he would do anything over the top. She had kinda wanted something over the top. Ever since she started helping Gajeel, she just wanted something like that. Granted they had talked marriage, and she was wearing his mother's ring. She just wanted something…more? It was selfish, she knew Laxus wasn't one of those guys. She had just hoped maybe? It didn't matter right now. All that mattered, was her family had a new power and they were all still safe. Ivan hadn't showed up since he bombarded the guild with his presence.

She walked out of the room and looked at Gajeel. He smiled at her, like he already knew. Which he probably heard them. It was a relief that they all took it so well. True it was a weird predicament, but still all this bounded them together. It was a shared life they now all had.

"You're thinking too hard beautiful." A soft voice said from behind her. He wrapped his hands around her middle, from behind, and kissed her head. "You should just relax. You deserve some stress-free time too. You're working too hard, and we're fighting even harder."

"I'm really sorry about that babe. I know I've been," he interrupted her.

"Take two to tango beautiful." He rested his nose in her hair. "God, I need you by my side now more than ever."

"That's a good thing, cause we're stuck together forever." She smiled widely.

"Are you really prepared to spend forever with an asshole like myself?" He kissed her head. She giggled.

"I'm only equipped to spend forever with an asshole like you."

"Promise?"

"Promise my love."

"I may be an ass, but your ass has me like," she hit him, "OW!"

"Stop ruining my sweet moments!" She yelled, while giggling.

"Oh, you love me." He said rolling his eyes.


	21. Who Did It Best?

**THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART TO THE FEW PEOPLE WHO COMMENTED LAST CHAPTER! You guys have no idea what your kind words did for me and my mental state! My heart swells at how sweet people on the internet can be, when the people in my own life don't have that same** **compassion. The internet is a beautiful place! And thank you for commenting all the time, it keeps me going on my darkest days. Okay enough with the mushy goshy stuff. I'd really like it if you guys told me which proposal you liked best. I'll put at the bottom my favorite. Anyway lovelies. Enjoy. See ya'll soon.**

Sting and Yukino were walking side by side, with Lector behind them with his new camera. Sting had boughten him a camera recently, and the cat played up how much he enjoyed taking photos. It had been a couple days since Lucy had talked to all of them about the fourth mate make and marrying their mates. Sting only had one goal in life, and that was to make sure that Yukino had everything she wanted. He'd sell his kidney if need be.

They stood at a little park that she and him had discovered their first trip here. It had been deemed their favorite spot in town. They only had a few memories here, but every memory held a deeper meaning. Originally, Sting had wanted to take her to Crocus to propose. He thought that it'd be romantic to propose to her on the field where they put their all in everything, just like they would throughout their marriage. Lucy had shut that down quickly, and though he was mad in the moment, he could totally see why it had to be this way.

They were walk with their fingers intertwined. Lector was just taking "random" shots. Of their hands, her smile, Stings smile, and even a few selfies of himself. He also caught the fidgeting of Stings fingers over the perfectly wrapped box, in his left pocket. He was drumming his finger on it in nervousness. True they were already bound for life, but this was bigger than that. Married by star standards seemed bigger than mating. He didn't know why that freaked him out more than mating, it wasn't like they weren't already practically married. He was more scared at this than anything. He couldn't live without her, he never wanted to be without her by his side. She was his world, and until the day he's called home to his dragon, she's his rock. And he's hers.

Sting and Yukino took a seat on the swings. She played with her foot on the ground and looked at him. "You're awfully quiet tonight, you okay?" He chuckled softly. That was a loaded question, and he wasn't too sure how to even answer that question.

"Yeah, just caught up in my own mind. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Sting you're scarring me. Are you okay? Are you mad at me?" He could see how distraught she was over all of this, and it broke his heart.

"Yukie, you know I love you more than anything right?" She looked at him, he tried to look away, but she caught his chin.

"Of course. We're mates."

"You also know, I'd give my life in a flash for you. You know where my loyalties lie, and that's in your heart. You know I'm trying to keep you safe and doing everything I can to make sure nothing happens to you. Which is why, I think," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the tightly wrapped black velvet box. Her eyes widened, as he stood from his swing, and knelt before her. "Yukino Lynn, will you marry me?" Her eyes swelled with tears, and she let out a soft sob. She nodded profusely.

"Yes." She said quietly, before freaking out. "Oh my God! Yes!" He slipped the ring on her finger, and she jumped into his arms. Lector had caught all of it with his camera, and was pretty pleased with his skills. Then he ran to them and joined in the hug.

"There's so much I can't predict, but I'm fighting for our future." He kissed her softly.

Cobra sighed heavily, as he waited for Kinana to get off work. He was agitated deeply at this fucking mess! He didn't blame Lucy for it, it was Ivan's fault, but damn this fucked his shit up. He couldn't believe he was in this mess. He was just glad that Kinana wasn't in the most trouble. She isn't a mage, that means that he's the only part of this equation that can have slayer kids. She was safe. Well, safer, not safe. She did have dragon slayer magic running through her, it's just the possibility of them having more than one slayer was low. He knew that he had to have at least on slayer kid to help "repopulate" the slayer's, but that would come from him, not her. It was still hard on him, even though he had convinced himself that Kinana was safer than the rest. That stupid blonde had made him soft. Before Kinana no one made him soft. He was so cold to everyone that his words were venomous. He cared for no one, other than Cubelious. Which turned out to be Kinana? It was all so creepy to him he never thought about it.

He saw her exit the guild, locking the door behind her. Natsu was right next to her, with a smile. _That guy's fucking annoyingly happy way too often._ He growled to himself. Kinana smiled over to him, and he couldn't help but smile back. She was his everything, and even if that means rushing into marriage with her. Except, he and Kinana had been mated the longest. It's been four years. He rubbed his temple. It's been four years, and she's never even asked about it. Maybe she didn't want to get married? That thought made him feel like shit. Why? He didn't know. He didn't even want to get married. Now the thought of marrying her, made him feel like a kid in a candy store. He seriously never thought about marriage. Maybe that's why he didn't want it, or it was because he never thought himself worthy enough for that sort of commitment. He and Kinana were mated, which is a deeper form of marriage, but he just didn't think that he'd ever ask her. She had never asked, so he thought she was fine with it too.

"Hey babe!" He heard his mate say excitedly. "I'm sorry I'm late. Mira got swamped and needed help washing glasses. You know how many guys come on Friday nights." She smiled at him, and his heart sped up. This side he never showed anyone else, was all Kinana ever saw when they were alone.

"I-uh thought we could grab an early breakfast. Just us?" She nodded, and they headed to the small diner they usually frequented when it was just the two of them. It was their spot. They never told anyone about it. They were sure others knew of it, but it was a place they never took people. It was actually where their first date was.

Once inside they took a seat and ordered right away. They always got the same thing. Cobra took this time to talk to her.

"How was work doll?"

"It was okay. Glad I just get to go home and sit down for a while." She giggled. "I love working the bar and stuff. It's excellent money, but it wears me out." She noticed that Cobra looked nervous. "Hey?" She asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"Kinana, did you ever dream about getting married?" She sighed heavily.

"I-I don't know. I never thought we needed it, because we're already more than married. If we're being honest, I have I guess. I know you though, and marriage isn't your thing. I knew that going into our relationship. I knew you didn't want it. I'm okay with not getting married. I'm more than okay with it. You make me feel special enough without a piece of paper declaring me your wife. Heck, sometimes you call me your wife. I don't need the real thing. We're already locked in together." He took the ring box out of his pocket.

"You're right. I didn't want to marry. Even after you, I didn't want to get married." She looked at the box. "But Tink told us that the only way to keep you mates safe, we needed to marry you through the courts and by the stars." He paused. "I didn't want to marry anyone. You know I'd give my life for you, so you know I love you more than anything. I just didn't want too." He took a deep breath. "But then I did." Her eyes swelled with tears. "I actually just realized how bad I want to marry you. In that box is your wedding ring. I already put mine on. That box signifies my willingness to keep you as safe as I can. And once we're married, you will gain a bit of odd magic. I'll let Tink explain that to you, but Kinana, will you marry me?" There was no dropping to his knee, there were no fancy surprises, it was just a question. There was no need to be overdramatic with it. That wasn't them to begin with.

"Cobe. I-I don't know what to say." She opened the box and her eyes finally lost it. The ring was in the form of a snake, with a small diamond as the eye.

"Say yes. Please?" He looked at her tears, and a few of his own fell. "Doll, make me the happiest fucker there's ever been."

"Yes. I'll marry you." She sobbed. He took the ring from her and slipped it on her finger.

"Hey Lis?" Natsu asked, while they were laying their bed. He had done some remodeling to his home a few months ago, when he and Lisanna finally made the move. They had loved each other for a long time and had been dating for about six months, before mating. As soon as she came home they got together, they just didn't tell anyone. He had wanted to make sure she got a proper relationship before mating. He didn't just want to jump her, and with her just recently coming home, she needed time with her siblings. He knew that, and he could understand. She had been really good at balancing time between the three of them. Either way it didn't matter cause she was finally home. She was back where she belonged, and that was with her guild. The ones she grew up with. The ones who drove her mad almost all the time.

"What is it Natsu?" She smiled at him rolling on her side. They were known for having serious conversations in the middle of the night. It was them. They both had such severe nightmares that they tended to just stay awake as long as they could, until they passed out. It was easier that way, plus Happy was usually passed out before they had these talks. Made it easier on them. Happy had been their child, and his role will always be that. Even when he has nightmares, he comes crawling into bed with them.

"Um, what do you want out of life?" She was taken aback. She hadn't ever thought about it. She knew she wanted to marry him, and have as many kids as they could together, but other than that it was all a mystery.

"Well, I assume we'll get married, and have a lot of kids. Other than that, I don't really know. I want to grow old with you, and just I don't know. One day I hope to fight in the Grand Magic Game's. Don't know if they'll ever do them again." She giggled. "But I'd love for the mates to have their own team. A battle of the mates, if you will. I think that'd be fun. I know you're all competitive, so could be fun. I'd also like to go on a honeymoon to Celia. The mountain ranges there are something else entirely. It's always been a weird dream. I know you'd hate it, because it's cold, but it could be nice for us. More reason to cuddle." She winked, with a giggle.

"I always assumed we'd get married. I knew I wanted to marry you since we were kids. Maybe I even knew then that we were mates. I know I want more kids with you. Little takeover slayers." He chuckled. "I want to make you happy forever. Even if that means honeymooning on a cold mountain range. There's so much I can't guarantee right now Lizzy. I can't promise you an easy road for the rest of this." He pulled her in for a soft kiss. "But I promise things are about to get a little better."

"How?"

"Marry me." He didn't phrase it as a question, it was a statement. "Hear me out. There's a better chance of keeping you safe if we fast forward and marry now. I know you probably wanted to wait a little longer, and the fact we are marrying in a week, and everything. I can keep you safer this way Lizzy. My dragon can communicate between the two of us. I know you guys think we're all asking cause we have too, but trust me, we all want this."

"Gajeel's actually asking Levy?!" She yelled excitedly. "Oh my Mavis! That's all she's ever wanted, she never thought he would! We all worried." He rolled his eyes.

"What about me? Will you marry me?" He asked agitatedly. "Forget them a moment, I'm asking you to be my wife." She looked up at him.

"That was never a question Nat. Of course, I'll marry you. It's all I've dreamed of since we were kids. I was a little scared when I came back, and you were so close with Lucy. Thought maybe you had fallen for her instead."

"No one could replace you, ever. You were always meant to be mine." He stroked her hair. "I love you Lizzy."

"Love you too, Nat."

"Gajeel, where are we going?" Levy giggled. She was currently blindfolded with Gajeel leading her somewhere. "Are you going to fuck me up against a tree again, cause that sounds painful since I'm four months pregnant with slayer kids. Do you realize how much of a pain they are, and they aren't even born yet?" She giggled. "It's worth it though, right? You and I having these little blessings. I'm excited." She became hyperaware of the fact Gajeel hadn't said anything. She started to freak out, thinking maybe it wasn't Gajeel leading her. "Gajeel?" Her voice was panicked. "It is you right Gajeel?" Her breathing was erratic, as he untied her blindfold.

"Of course, it's me Shrimp, who else would it be?" He chuckled.

"Sorry, you were quiet. I thought," her words stopped. She looked at her surroundings. She couldn't believe this. They were at the tree where he crucified her. Instead of it just being the tree though, there was a table sitting at the base of the tree. Lights were strung all over the tree, and there were a few tables of photos of them throughout the year. "G-Gajeel?" Her eyes started to water.

"Don't cry yet babe. There's a big surprise for you. But first let's eat." They sat down and ate a bit before Gajeel spoke. "This tree is where it all started. It's where I made my biggest mistake, but my most grateful one. Lev, there are things in this world no one can predict. You are one of those things." He chuckled. "You are the one thing I don't deserve. Like ever. I know you say I deserve happiness too, but seriously I don't deserve you. Happiness sure, but not with you. You made me earn your forgiveness. You made me earn your love. You made me court you a month before letting me mate with you. That was the ultimate punishment, if you ask me." She giggled.

"Yeah, well I needed you to be serious. Plus, it made our sex ten times better."

"But Lev, for as much as I loved you, I didn't want kids for a long time. Like four years. I wasn't ready. I still don't think I am. Maybe we both aren't, and we'll figure it out together." He smiled lovingly at her. "I love those two hellions. I can't imagine life without them, and they aint even born yet."

"I feel that, my love." He took her hand.

"Did you really think I didn't want to marry you?" She lowered her head.

"It's okay Gajeel. It really is. I knew you weren't one to want to marry. Plus, we're mated and pregnant. That's enough. It'll always be enough." She swallowed her tears. "I don't need you to say it, cause I understand babe."

"No Levy, you don't."

"What's not to understand?"

"I've wanted to marry you for the past year."

"W-What?" Her eyes started streaming with tears. "G-Gajeel what are you saying?" He moved from his chair holding her hand. He kneeled in front of her, kissing her swollen stomach. She let out a big sob. "G-Gajeel,"

"Levy, Levy, Levy. You silly girl. Marrying you is the end goal in my life. It's the light at the end of the dark tunnel I've lived in my whole life. Loving you has been my greatest pleasure. And these two," he kissed her stomach again, "only make this sweeter. I'll explain why we have to marry so fast later. But you should've known what I've doing for months. You've walked in on me making your wedding ring. You've seen it on my work bench. Did you really not know?"

"I-I thought it was a ring for me, but not a wedding band." She sobbed.

"Levy May McGarden, be my wife. Let me make you mine by legal standards. Let me change your last name to match our kids'. Make me the happiest slayer in the world. Be my wife. More than anything, be my forever." She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed.

"You really want to marry me? This isn't a joke?" He chuckled.

"It's never a joke with my love and you. Now look at the ring I've worked on for months." She nodded and looked at the ring. Her breath hitched. The ruby reminded her of his eyes, but there was a rose that led up to the ruby. It then wrapped around it. It was detailed. There was so much work that must have gone into it. Her heart broke.

"Oh my God. It's gorgeous." She sobbed.

"Still not as gorgeous as you babe." She hugged him tightly. "Lev, I wouldn't want to be doing this with anyone else. You're going to be one hell of a mother."

"I'm ready for a nap." Lucy giggled, while walking home with Laxus. "I'm glad the slayers are all squared away. Really happy for all of them."

"Yeah, it's kinda exciting. There's a lot that's going to change after this." Laxus said with a sigh. He had the greatest surprise for her. He had heard her tell the other slayers that she was deprived of the right to get asked to be married, but he had something that could possible be her biggest surprise yet. He was just taking his time to get home. They needed just a few extra minutes back at home.

"I know everything will change, but it's all for the best. We can all be safer that way. Plus, I'm excited to spend forever with you. I have never even heard of being married by the stars. It's exciting."

"You're still not as excited as me to spend forever by your side." He winked.

"Decades of taking out the power to do." She winked back.

"Which reminds me," he joked. She laughed, and he squeezed her hand a little tighter. Their home came into view, and he got a little nervous. This was a big thing to pull off, and he wasn't sure it'd work. "Come out back with me." The sun was still high in the sky, making it warmer for almost fall. He swallowed hard as he led her to the back, by the pond.

Her eyes went wide once she saw what awaited her. She saw all of her spirits out. Even her silver ones. She was so confused. Why would they all be out here. Aquarius just looked at her with a warm smile, that's when she knew something bad had happened. Something really bad must have happened and now they were all here to tell her. "Oh my God." She sobbed. Everyone else thought she had caught on that this was her proposal, but all her mind did was race with all the bad things that could've happened. Did a mate get kidnapped? Was someone dead? Did she not protect those she should have? How could she have failed so bad?!

"Lucy Ann, there is so much fucking fucked up shit in this world. How the hell you've survived this long is a miracle." Laxus started facing towards her. "You've helped all the slayers the best you could. You always out your best foot forward, but it always seems to backfire on you."

"W-What,"

"Shh, just listen a moment." He silenced her. "Your kindness is something to envy. It's like you never know when to give up. Which you don't, by the way. You always make sure everyone else is taken care of, but you never take full care of yourself. You never let anyone pamper you. You never let anyone see you down and upset. Hell, you still hide it from me, and we're mated." Her mind went blank, what the hell was this? "You never realize how much we'd all fall apart without you. If you died, I'm following you to the grave, and everyone else would lose a part of them." He wiped her tears than his own. "You are my rock. You're the love of my life. You're the mother of my future children. You're my best friend. My favorite companion. My dream come true." He smiled at her. "But I heard you say that one of your dreams wasn't going to come true." She looked at him, tilting her head. He fully saw her tears.

"Laxus, all my dreams have come true. I'm by your side." She said softly.

"I know, but there was something big you wanted. I'm sorry to do this to you, but I need the ring back." Her heart sank.

"W-What?" She let out a sob.

"Stop overthinking love, and hand me the ring." She bit her lip to keep from sobbing and took off the ring that hadn't left her finger in a month. He took it from her and smiled at her. He dropped to his knee, and her eyes widened.

"Y-You don't need to,"

"You talk way too much. Listen my love." She let out a strong sob. He could only smile at her. "You wanted a grand proposal. I had a bunch of big extravagant ideas, but I thought of one better. All of your spirits are here, even the king is back there. I know you, and your spirits are your family. I've admired that about you for a long time. You treat your spirits like they are real humans. Hell, you saved Loke from dying." She could only listen. She couldn't speak. "Lucy Ann, you have no idea the pain you've caused me over the years." He chuckled. "From your team to you just being you. But, you're my pain. So be my pain forever. In front of the closest thing you have to living relatives, be my wife. Sleep with me by your side every night. Let me kiss you every morning, day, evening, night, midnight," he chuckled. "Be my wife, and not because of this stupid thing. Be my wife, because I want you to be. Be my wife because, honestly, I want you to take my last name. I want you to be Mrs. Dreyar, for real not just an inside joke between us. So, what do ya say? Be the real Mrs. Dreyar?" She couldn't speak she could only nod.

Once he slipped the ring on her finger and stood up, she jumped into his arms. Then she heard the cheering of her spirits. And for a moment everything was right in the world. Nothing could stop them. Her dreams were coming true, and he had done it, he had shocked her yet again. She got her damn proposal, and in front of her family. It was all going to be okay. She had her man and spirits. It was all she needed.

 **Gajeel and Levy's was my favorite to be honest.**


	22. Wedding Dresses and a Chance Meeting

**So the first part of this chapter is a little boring, but it needed to be done. Threw in some things to make it less boring. But the middle is better, promise. Anyways it's cold here, which sucks cause that makes it hard to walk my four miles a day. On top of that I'm a 15 credit student, with a part-time job, and responsibilities. I HATE ADULTING! Anyway enough with that! Enjoy! Hope your guys' day is going well!**

Levy, Lucy, Kinana, Yukino, Lisanna, Wendy, and Rogue sat in a fancy bridal shop sipping on wine. Minus Wendy who was drinking water. The girls had told her it'd be okay if she had some, but the young slayer refused. The girls were all getting consults. None of them really cared about the dress, minus Levy, who seemed really fucking into it. She had volunteered to go first, and the others let her. Levy never thought Gajeel would want to marry her, so she was over the moon at the chance to be his wife.

Levy came out in a Silhouette A-lined dress that was fitted through the top, but lightly flares out at the bottom. There was a little silver jewel on the side. It also had off the shoulder sleeves. It didn't hide her pregnancy, it almost accentuated it. She put on a veil, and her tears started. "Fuck hormones." She sobbed. The other girls could only smile. They told her how great she looked and how much Gajeel would fall to his knees. Especially since she wasn't trying to hide her stomach. It was no secret that Gajeel loved looking at Levy's baby bump. There was no way he wouldn't be into the fact her dress let her stomach pop out. He found her ten times more attractive now that she was pregnant too. It was like a weird turn on for him.

Rogue wasn't paying much attention to them. Instead his phone was blowing up by all the slayers. Lucy had told them all to go do something that could be counted as a bachelor party. However, it seemed they all went to a bar, and were not having any fun. Not even beer could keep them occupied. They all knew that their mates were trying on dresses, and they desperately wanted to be there. So, they were bugging the shit out of poor Rogue.

"Are they bugging you?" Lucy's voice pulled him out of his phone. She took his phone and put it in her pocket. Lisanna was trying on a few dresses, so Lucy took a moment to talk to Rogue.

"They're just being,"

"Nosey. Listen Rogue, I know this isn't particularly enjoyable for you, but I will make sure you get something good out of this. I swear. This has to be torture for you, but they have no right to be blowing up your phone. You get to have fun too." He smiled at her. This woman was something else. She made every slayer feel more comfortable than, dare he say, their own dragons did. She had a gentle touch to her. Like a mother they all had never had. It was comforting.

"I don't mind being here. It's actually an honor. I get to see the dresses before the slayers. That in itself is a great upper hand on the slayers." He chuckled. "Have you heard from Flare?" She nodded.

"She had to follow a lead that took her out of our area for a couple days. She really wanted to be here for the wedding, but if she's correct on whatever she's chasing, we'll have an advantage. She's doing everything she can to help us, and I admire that."

"She seems to have had a huge turnaround in her life. She even seems more stable." He chuckled. "She seems genuinely happy to be here with you, and us. I know she feels like she owes it to us, but she really didn't owe us anything. It wasn't like she planned this with Ivan. She was just misled, like a lot of us at points in our lives. She needed a job, and he provided them."

"Laxus still hates her." She laughed. "He hates that she calls me Blondie. He's kinda possessive with that name." Both of them laughed, before turning their attention to Lisanna. She was wearing a ballgown style wedding dress. It was more of a cream color and had see-through three-quartered sleeves. There were a few sparkles spread throughout the skirt. The skirt was made of tulle. She looked like a princess. For as much as everyone called her a princess, Lisanna fit the personality of one, much better. "Love it Lis." She said smiling.

"I feel like a princess. Isn't that supposed to be you?" She joked. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Lu's the furthest thing from a princess." Levy said.

"Thank you." Lucy said.

"I mean have you heard her mouth? Plus, she was kinda a whore there for a while. And she's not poise. She doesn't know how to even run her team, let alone a country. She also,"

"Okay! Shut it!" Lucy yelled. The girls all giggled. "You guys can be so rude sometimes." She tried to yell, but just ended up laughing. "Okay you're kinda right."

"We only tease cause we love you." Yukino said with a pat to her hand. "I'm going to head back there." She turned to Rogue. "I know what he's going to do to you tonight. I'm so sorry. He's going to try and pressure you into telling him everything. He may go below the belt. I know you won't tell him, but I'm still sorry for his actions." She gave him a small sad smile.

"Yukie, don't worry. I've got both your interests at heart. I'm not going to tell him, cause he really wants to be surprised." She nodded. She tried on a bunch of dresses. None of them screamed bride to her. She was getting discouraged, and Lucy could tell.

"Yukino, let's take a minute." Lucy led Yukino back to her dressing room, and they took a seat. The moment Lucy looked at her, she started to sob.

"I don't think he'll like any of this! I don't look good in anything here! What am I supposed to do?" She buried her head in her hands. "Why does he even want to marry me?" Lucy couldn't hold in her chuckled.

"Oh honey, I'm still figuring this whole Laxus asking me for real to be his wife thing. A) Laxus never wanted to marry, B) Laxus hates weddings, and C) does he even know what forever entails?"

"You do realize you're already fully mated right?" Lucy sighed. Her and Laxus had administered the third mark last night. She was freaking out about it, but totally forgot all about it when she and him were fucking each other's brains out.

"I do, and I know that's forever. It just feels different. Like a major commitment, even though we're already bound for life. I know slayers know who their mates are for sure and stuff, and there was never any doubt in my mind that I loved the man, but marriage is different. I'm taking his last name, as are all of you. It's just scary to me."

"Why?"

"If you ever share this with anyone, I'll take one of your keys." She said threateningly. "I had commitment issues when Laxus and I got together. I didn't not want to be with him, but relationship stuff scares me. I'm so scared that people will leave me. That's all I've ever known, so I hurt other people before they can hurt me. I have sex with them for my own pleasure than tell them to leave. Because the thought of falling in love, and being left again, haunts me. My mom did it, my dad did it, and my ex's have all done it. The moment things get tough, they leave me alone. They leave me to fight on my own. Which if we're being honest, Natsu usually came and helped me through whatever I was going through. Pretty sure Lis was a little annoyed with me for a while, since Natsu was over at my place a lot the first few months they were together."

"That's what best friends do, Lucy. Rogue has done that for me too. Even though he and Sting are super close, he's always been my best friend. He's glad to be here, because I asked him to be my maid of honor. Which is weird, since we aren't having an actual wedding party, but I'm going to have him up there." Yukino smiled to herself. "Rogue is the greatest friend a girl can have. He's respectful. He's sweet. He'll make sure creeps don't hit on you when you drunk, then will walk you home to make sure they don't follow. He'll pretend to be your man if the situation arises. He's everything I could ask for in a best friend. I just wish I could find him someone."

"I think he's starting to fall for someone." Lucy winked.

"You noticed that too?"

"Yeah. No clue if he knows if she's his mate, but that means that she should be protected a little more. Which ultimately means I need to send more mages to her."

"Let Sabertooth extend some help. Sting can send a few others to help. You've already got all your good mages helping us."

"Sounds good, I'll text Laxus." She paused. "You ready to start trying on more dresses?"

"If I say no do I get out of it?" Lucy laughed.

"Sadly not." Yukino nodded, and Lucy stood up.

"Wait. Try on some with me, maybe that'll make this a little more fun."

"Sounds good to me." Lucy said walking out to pick out some dresses.

A few minutes later Yukino and Lucy were standing in front of their friends. They both had on mermaid style dresses, something both girls thought they'd hate, but they loved them. Lucy's had a sweetheart neckline, with see-through sleeves that were down by her elbow. The dress formed her breasts nicely, and the fitted to flare style looked good on her. She looked good. She knew it'd drive Laxus crazy enough to take her at their reception party. They'd ditch their small after party and be fucking once again.

Yukino's had sheer straps that went down to cover the top part of her sweetheart neck-line. It was a peek-a-boo to her cleavage, but wouldn't show to much. She knew how Sting liked it when she was a bit more modest. She tried to be more modest than most of Fairy Tail anyways. It was just a personal preference.

"He's gonna love it Yukie." Rogue said smiling at Yukino.

"Lucy's just plain gonna get fucked." Levy giggled.

"Ya know, we used to joke about these things in private, why are you now including other people?!" Lucy playfully yelled.

"I'm really sorry to say this, but we're all getting fucked." Lisanna said with a roll to her eyes. "Obviously it's going to drive them mad with lust seeing us marry them and take their last name."

"Did Cobra decide on a last name?" Lucy asked Kinana.

"He really wants it to be badass." Th group laughed. "In all reality, we are going with a very common one, makes it easier on both of us."

"And you guys got what you needed?" Lucy asked quietly. Cobra was technically not a legal citizen. He had lived in Fiore his whole life, but because of his orphanage being burned down when he was a baby, his papers were lost. He had never been able to get his backup papers since his family was gone. So, they had to do this the illegal way.

"We did." Kinana said. "I'm gonna go try on dresses now." She said excitedly. She was almost too excited to be misses Becker. To be honest, they hated the last name, but it was all the person could give them. They'd learn to love it. She was just too excited to be his wife. Her ring was the most thoughtful thing she had ever gotten. It represented their friendship before getting together.

She pulled a few dresses, but she quickly found her favorite. It was an A-line dress, with short off the shoulder sleeves. It wasn't formfitting, and she looked pretty in it. The top fabric crisscrossed before making the skirt. The skirt didn't flare out, it was just loosely straight down.

"It's so you, Kinana. He'll love it." Wendy said.

"I know. I'm really excited to be getting married, and with all of you at my side nothing can go wrong." Kinana said excitedly.

"You girls better head out, your boys await you." Rogue said, hearing his phone go nuts in Lucy's purse. "They're a little impatient today." Rogue chuckled.

"Yeah, Rogue take the girls back to the guild for them to get ready. Wendy would you mind walking me to the bar? It's a couple blocks away. I know we're only getting together as slayers and mates for our engagement party, but I need to get there first. I've got my dress in my bag, and my sash that the women just had to have." She laughed rolling her eyes.

"Of course. Go change." Wendy said.

Lucy came out wearing a white halter style dress, and her white bride sash. She looked hot, and was pretty sure she was going to drive Laxus extra crazy tonight. That was her mission actually. The dress had a deep V and went to right above her knees. Modest for her. She chuckled to herself. She and Wendy walked to the bar. Wendy wasn't going to be with them tonight. The girl had purposely planned a date with Romeo for that night. Though no one blamed her. She should be able to be a kid while she can. Plus, she was in the least amount of danger. She was a child, and no dragon was fertile until they reached mating season. Usually at age sixteen or seventeen.

Lucy walked into the bar saying a quick thank you to Wendy, who just smiled. She saw her slayers at the bar and she smiled. She started to walk over to them, but then she heard her name being called.

"Lucy!" The voice was cheerful but sent shivers down her spine.

"Please, not tonight." She said to herself. She turned around and was met with the one person that could make her night suck. "Hi Edward."

"Hey, how are you?" His eyes finally hit her sash, they had been staring at her tits. "I see you're well." He said a little less cheerfully.

"I'm great actually. I don't have time to talk though. My fiancé is over there, and I need to get to him."

"We've only been broken up for like two months, and you're already engaged?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Um." She paused. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. When you meet your soulmate you just know. He and I we're everything, and I can't live without him."

"So, you're really going to marry someone so destructive as him? You do realize you belong in the upper-class right? That's where your home is. That's where you should return. You're just in a phase, it'll pass. You just needed to be wild for a hot minute. Give me a call when you two get divorced and you want to come home." He said snottily. She turned red in anger.

Laxus watched her mate turn red in anger. Edward pissed off the wrong girl. He stood up and walked over to them. "Listen, we aren't ever getting divorced and she never wants to return to upper-class. She hated it, and she has a home. Our relationship goes deeper than just a few months thing, then jumping into marriage. You have no clue what you're speaking of, so please back off, cause she agreed that if I ever saw you again I could punch you." He took his mates hand, and she calmed down. Edward backed off with an eyeroll.

"Like I said Miss Heartfillia, call me when you want to come home." Without a beat she yelled after him,

"It's misses Dreyar you asshole!" Laxus got a cocky smirk. "Save it Thunder Boy!" She yelled at her mate.

"Thunder Boy? Misses Dreyar, I think I've proved to be a man. More of a man than he is." She giggled.

"Sorry, a little caught up in all this. It's been a long day, and you guys were really mean to Rogue." She said to the group as she took a seat.

"Yeah, we kinda realized that too late." Sting said. "I get really possessive of Yukie and with her wedding dress shopping I got a little…" his words died off.

"I really just wanted as many pictures as I could of Levy in any wedding dress." Gajeel said with a shrug.

"Unlike the rest of these dumbasses, I didn't text him. I want to be surprised, Hell Kinana and I hadn't planned on marrying." Erik said.

"I didn't text him either, I was texting Lis about all of it." Natsu said with a toothy grin. Laxus said nothing.

"And you?" She asked looking at Laxus.

"I wanted to know when you were going to be here. I know you have good taste, except it's a little slutty at times. Hope your dress isn't murder worthy."

"What can I say, I rock a micro." She shrugged. "And you're safe on the wedding dress. I look hot as hell, but it's not slutty. You'll love it." He kissed her softly for a moment.

"The dress doesn't matter, it's the fact that you and I are together forever that matters." He pulled away from her. "But if you ever decide to go back to upper, I'll go with you. It'd be entertaining."

"Yeah, until you run into my old investors and go on a murder rampage." She giggled. "It doesn't matter. I left that life for a good reason. My kids will not be raised that way. They'll be raised in a guild that their parents run, and that's surrounded by love. Even from other guilds." She softly smiled at everyone. "So, let's talk how to explain to the other girls what's about to happen."

"Shrimp is in for a ride. Metalacanna is something else entirely. He used to be sweet and innocent, but then he got really lusty for her. It's like he wanted her as well, which is creepy. My old man doesn't need to be thinking about my mate like that." Gajeel said.

"Perun said that the only reason they make you feel so horny for your mates, is because they need a driving force for you to get with your mate. I'm pretty sure Gajeel and Laxus wouldn't have taken their mates, had that immense amount of lust driven them to it." Lucy said.

"I just flat out told Yukino. They won't fully understand until the dragon soul is present in them. It's not like we can explain what it's like to have a dragon soul. It's also not like our dragons will be present in them the same way they are us. It's more of a precautionary thing." Sting explained.

"Did all of you talk to your mates?" Lucy asked.

"I did my best, but Lis is still kinda confused." Natsu said.

"Told Kinana, but I'm not sure how hers is gonna work." Cobra followed-up

"Shrimp went on a frenzy to find research on it." Gajeel chuckled.

"I guess bases are covered, we should just have a full discussion on it tonight. We're getting married in two days. Now's the time to have it." Lucy said before adding, "We did decide to have this just be slayers and mates, right? I haven't told anyone about this. I don't plan to either. I was hoping to do it out by the pond. The only people who would then know would be Mira and Master. Mira would be sworn not to tell, which I think she'd hold up on considering our situation. And Gramps should be there. We're his brats. We can all have separate weddings down the road. With a million guests. I was thinking this could just be us."

"That sounds like the greatest plan I've ever heard." Erik said with a sigh of relief.

"I think we can all agree to that. I think it'd be better to have our major weddings in the future. Telling the guild we're engaged would explain the rings. I just don't want the backlash from Shrimp's team." Gajeel said.

"I thought they were okay with it?" Natsu asked. Gajeel scuffed.

"They were." He paused. "Until she got pregnant. Then I was bitched at for not being careful enough. They yelled and bitched about her being pregnant, but I think they're just jealous they really wanted her to wake up and be in love with one of them. I know my woman, and she never had any feelings for either of them."

"Oh yeah." Lucy said with a giggle. "She was so over them by the time you came. She loves them to death, but they really wanted to push her into loving them. Doesn't surprise me that they cornered you and yelled about her getting pregnant." She paused. "I know Lev, and she isn't leaving you, ever. She's madly in love with you. I know everyone says that she was so strong for forgiving you, but you're stronger. You swallowed your pride, joined Fairy Tail, and let her see the real you. The you, you refused to let anyone else see. You're a brave asshole Gajeel."

"I'm no hero Bunny. I fucked up to begin with."

"Yet, we all forgave you." Natsu said. "We all screw up, even I have, maybe not to your extent but I have. Nothing to feel bad about anymore. But if you do, let it fuel you to take care of her ten times harder." He sent the raven-haired man a toothy grin.

"I hate this group." Gajeel mumbled. The group broke out in laughter. Then they waited for their mates to arrive so that they could all relax together before heading home.

It was a peaceful night for them, but little did they know, something sinister was in the works. Something that could destroy them individually and collectively. There were things none of them could predict and this was something that would blow them all away. In the Spirit Realm the zodiacs were working nonstop with the dragons to try and save a group of people, who were almost doomed. If none of them died through this, they'd be extremely lucky. There was a war about to go down. Spirits and dragons alike knew there was a lot on the line here. Between the two groups they hoped they could save this group.


	23. A Ceremony to Never Forget

**MY HEART!**

Lucy woke up the morning of her wedding to Laxus already in the shower. She groaned. This was supposed to be bad luck. You weren't supposed to see the bride or groom on your wedding day. She had to giggle at herself. They were already bound for life. This was nothing. She saw her dress hanging in the open closet doors. She felt a rush of giddiness. She was getting married today. She was marrying Laxus. How had they ended up here? It's been two months, and they were still as in love as ever. Now, she was taking his last name. She was going to be his wife. Not girlfriend. She loved being called mate, sure, but she loved the thought of being wife more. She was so ready to be misses Dreyar.

"Thinking too hard gorgeous." Laxus said emerging from the bathroom, with only a towel on. She looked at him. Her core immediately reacted to the sight.

"Tease." She mumbled.

"Aw babe don't worry, we'll be going all night tonight. You and I have a fourth bite mark to administer." He winked bending over to grab a pair of boxers from his drawer.

"I hate you for what you do to me." She slammed back into the bed.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked with a smirk, dropping his towel.

"Yeah, on top of you." She flirted.

"Not happening Blondie. Seriously, aren't you supposed to be at Gajeel's?" She groaned.

"Yeah, but I want to stay with you." She whined. "Today is about us. Not me and them. I want to stay right here with you. My husband to be." She banged her head on the pillow.

"You know they want to do this with you. They're excited to be with you for this. Plus, they could use the extra support. You know they all rely on you for comfort. So, go be a leader. Go do your job." He winked. "I'll be here for eternity." She stood up letting the blanket fall from her bare body. She walked up to him and kissed him. She didn't kiss him as hard as she had wanted too, but it wasn't a soft kiss either. His hand grabbed her bare ass, and she moaned slightly.

"We don't have time for this." She mumbled on his lips.

"I know. Go get in the shower, then I'll walk you to Gajeel's." She nodded and headed to the bathroom.

A few hours later the girls stood in front of the Redfox's home. They were all getting a few pictures taken, thanks to Lector and Lily. Both exceeds had agreed to help out with photos. Happy and Frosh were currently at the other house. Rogue had to leave for an hour, so Wendy had been in charge of the girls. She really enjoyed seeing them all dressed up. It made her wonder about her own future wedding day. She had to giggle at herself. That was a long ways away, but it made her excited to marry.

They all started walking to the Dreyar home. It was all starting to get real. Lucy had all the sudden gotten really quiet. She was just lost in her own world. She was reflecting on everything that had happened. Through everything she knew she had her friends, and an amazing mate, but she had a bad feeling about today. She felt like something major was going to happen, and she couldn't tell if it was going to be good or not. It was making her sick.

"Relax princess." She jumped slightly at Loke's sudden presence.

"Do you feel it too?" She asked looking up at him. His heart sank at her expression.

"I do, but I don't think it has anything to do with what's going to happen today. I think you're really stressed, and you're holding on to a big piece of information that Perun told you. It's going to drive you a little mad. Just remember it's for the greater good. Everything will be okay. Nothing bad will happen today." Loke desperately wanted to believe that everything would be okay, but he wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe in a couple days he'd sit down with all of them and tell them the whole story. He hated the thought of that, because two more people would feel like they were to blame, and it was the last two that needed it right now. Things were about to get really messy.

"I know Loke. I'm really excited to be marrying Laxus, don't get me wrong, just feel sick." She said pulling him from his thoughts. "There's a reason I'm the brains of this operation." She giggled. "So, are you the one marrying us?" She said smiling brightly at him. He felt his mind stop racing at all the bad things to come, and just enjoyed that smile. She was everything to him. She saved his life, so he'd save all of theirs.

"I am. I had to take a special course with the king for this, so you better appreciate it." He joked. "It's an honor, really Lucy."

"I still think it's ironic." She giggled.

"I know, never thought I'd be marrying you to Laxus."

"No, I mean the biggest playboy spirit marrying anyone." She said rolling her eyes with another giggle.

"Eh. I'm the king of the zodiacs. Kinda my job to keep our masters safe." He winked. "You'll be okay Lucy. Nothing can hurt you with that ogre around." He laughed. "His big enough to scare anyone away."

"Amen." She said as they arrived at her home.

"Ready?"

"Ready." The girls and Loke stepped to the back yard, and their jaws dropped. Everything looked perfect there were twelve white chairs in the yard, with plum balloons attached to them. There was a wooden stick arch in front of the lake, and a white podium behind the arch. Loke smiled at the girls, before disappearing and reappearing with a black book. He stood behind the podium getting himself ready to give his speech. He had gotten his officiary license, so he could have them sign their legal documents, which he had them already sign. They had all taken the last name of their slayers. The girls had seemed overly excited about that. Levy had cried so much, that she had applied her waterproof makeup four times.

The guys came out of the house in their tuxes and stopped to admire their women. Their breaths hitched, and they felt their knees go weak. Laxus in particular could feel his heart start to beat faster. **_You really like that dress on her._** Laxus knew his dragon was being sweet now that he was mated, but he couldn't stop staring at his mate. Man, you couldn't have picked a better mate for me. He told his dragon. **_You deserve her son._** Still not your son. **_Why are you so fucking stubborn! I'm just trying to be nice!_** Yeah and it's freaking me out.

"Okay guys. I have randomly drawn names who'd go first. So, first up is," he paused causing tension just for fun, "Natsu and Lisanna. If you could both stand under the arch. Natsu on the left, Lisanna on the right." The couple came up, and Natsu was already crying. The way she looked made him just want to cry.

"Lizzy, y-you're so pretty." He choked out. Lis lost herself in her own tears.

"You kept your promise to marry me."

"We were six Lizzy. But I meant every word." He wiped her eyes, and she wiped his.

"You guys ready?" Loke asked. They nodded grabbing each other's hands. "We stand here today to induct Natsu and Lisanna Dragneel into the star system. With this oath they will forever be friends of the stars and be a part of our system. Natsu and Lisanna stand here in front of the great zodiac king, and the spirit king's presence, to join us in the sky. Lisanna, do you promise to never hurt a spirit out of anger?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to be the best person you can be, whether it's easy or not?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to never speak ill of the great spirit king?"

"I do."

"Lisanna Dragneel, I now grant you star status. You will forever live your life with the entire Celestial Realm on your side. We promise to keep you safe, for as long as you shall live." Loke then repeated the process with Natsu. "Now for the fun part. Did you guys write your own vows."

"We decided to just speak from the heart, so we didn't prepare for this but yes." Lisanna said.

"Lizzy, jeez this is hard. Looking at you in that dress has me weak in the knees. I could give you something long and sweet, but I think there's only a few things that need to be said. I will always be your best friend. Even after you died, I stayed loyal to you. I didn't go out with other women. I didn't sleep around. I wasn't ever going to look for someone to replace you. Cause no one could. I know deep down, I knew you weren't dead, that's why I never moved on. I promise to give you as many kids as you want. Even if that means going grey at twenty-seven." He chuckled. "But more importantly, I'll be your hero. I'll keep you safe. Heavens knows I have a lot of practice, since I've been saving Lucy's butt for so long." Lucy rolled her eyes. Her hand rested in Laxus' and it made her feel calm.

"Natsu, I promise to not make you go grey by twenty-seven. I may want a ton of kids, but they'll be spread out a bit." She giggled. "I promise to be strong. For you and myself. I want to be your rock, like you've been mine since we were kids. I'm so glad I'm not dead. I was so scared to never see you again, and coming back I thought you would've moved on. You're a great catch, but you waited for me. So, I promise to be patient with you as well. I know how you get, and some days it's really hard to be patient with you, but I'll always try. Thank you for being my rock. I love you." She turned to Loke, with tears in her eyes. Knowing what he was going to say.

"You may now kiss your bride Natsu." Natsu waisted no time kissing his bride. When they finally pulled apart, they raised their hands locked together. "Man, I love my job." Loke said wiping a tear away. "Gajeel Levy let's go." Gajeel helped Levy up. His heart hurt. This was his mate, and he had spent forever on these stupid vows.

Loke did his whole speech about the stars before asking, "Did you guys prepare your own vows." They nodded. Gajeel took a deep breath. He was about to confess a bunch of shit, and he kinda hated that all these people were here, but this was significantly smaller than if he had done it in front of the guild.

"Levy May McGarden. Well let's get this right, Levy May Redfox. Damn you make me lose it by just your sight. You have no idea how many ways you've fucked me up. You have no idea how many times I've driven myself mad with the thought of you being my wife. Did you really think I had no desire to marry you? I understand that I'm not good at saying my feelings, and stuff, but I need you. I've wanted to marry you since S-Class Trials. I was in love with you then, and I'm more in love with you today. Every day I fall further and further in love with you. I promise to treat you and our kids better than anyone treated me, and that might be hard since this whole stupid guild has treated me so well over the last year. I promise to kiss you every morning, lunch, evening, and night. I promise to be everything you need, because you're mine. I promise to never leave you. I'll never be that scary man you met a year ago. I'll never hurt you like that again."

"Gajeel,"

"One more thing, then I'll let you speak. Thank you for letting me love you. Thank you for accepting being my mate, even though I'm the last person that deserved it. Thank you so much for being my wife." He was holding together better than he thought he would. "Thank you for giving me the greatest gift of all. Those two hellions." He chuckled. Levy let out a sob.

"My God Gajeel." She hugged him tightly. "God damnit!" She sobbed. She pulled away from him and composed herself. "You have no idea what a pleasure it's been to be with you. I know you still get shit for being with me, but I've proven to be worth it. I don't have a ton of fancy word that I want to say here, but I will say, I promise to love you even when I hate you. I promise that even when I can't stand what you're doing, I will take a step back and breathe. I promise to love you selflessly, like you have me. I promise to protect our kids, and you, with everything I am. I promise to make sure you're never alone again." Gajeel rubbed under her eyes. He was biting his lip hard to not lose his shit. All he felt like doing was crying now. She fucked him up alright.

"Gajeel, you may kiss your bride." Gajeel attacked Levy's lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back just as hard. He pulled away from her. "I introduce to you mister and misses Redfox." Loke prepared himself for the next couple, which was his favorite, but he might be biased that way. "Laxus and Lucy." Laxus grabbed Lucy's hand and led her up there. They barely registered Loke's words. They were to busy trying to not laugh at each other. They were to giggly, and madly in love. Their eyes were speaking to each other. "Vows?" Loke pulled both of them from their intense facial conversation.

"What?" Lucy asked. Everyone laughed at them. "I'm sorry." Loke chuckled.

"Vows."

"Oh yeah." Laxus said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper. It was crumpled and looked to have beer spilled on it.

"Did you spill beer on your vows?" Lucy giggled.

"Yeah, I did. Not the point though. I've written this damn thing like forty-five times. Between wanting to rock your world, but not seem like a pansy, it's been hard." He chuckled. "Finally, I settled for sounding a little pansyish." He paused before starting. "I was alone. I mean I had gramps, but even he had no idea what I had been through. With struggling to be something people would be proud of, and never being enough. I was awful to you when we met, I'll admit to that. However, you are my entire world. What started out as a charity event, is now my forever. You're my wife, love. Nothing will ever break us. Not even Ivan can break our bond. I promise that nothing with ever destroy our bond. No father, no ex, no spirit. Nothing. You're mine and I'm yours. I promise to love you the way you deserved from the beginning. The way someone should have years ago. I promise to never leave you. I'll keep you safe in ways you've never known. I can't live without you Lucy Ann Dreyar." Laxus smirked at her. "I also promise to take out the power tonight." Lucy slapped his chest.

"Another sweet moment ruined by an inappropriately timed joke." She rolled her eyes. "But you know what? I still promise to be by your side. Whether it be guild related or enemy. I won't leave your side, ever. We're in this forever. You and me Sparky. I promise to never let anything bother me to the point that I can't talk to you. You're my best friend, and I need you. I promise to never go to sleep with unresolved conflicts. I know how it affected both of us, and I promise no more. Ever. I promise to mother all of our kids the way our parents should have. You'll make a great dad one day. I know I yell about how you told me you loved me, but I wouldn't trade it. Our daughter will never have that kind of moment, but I like it. We're unique, like we've always been. Thank you Laxus, for making me believe in love. Thank you for saving my pathetic life." He wiped a few tears from his mate's eyes.

"Lucy?" Loke said trying to hold it together. She looked at him. "The Spirit King wanted me to tell you that your parents are watching. He also wants you to know that you are his only favorite mage. He says you out rank every other favorite he's had, and he's working hard to protect you. Never forget that you, and the rest of you too, have a special group of people looking after you. You are not alone, and Lucy, you've never been alone. Your parents have been there every step of the way, and so have we. We thank you for being such a great master to us." She bit her lip hard.

"Loke." She said softly. Loke hugged her tightly, before smiling over to Laxus. He pulled away from his blonde master.

"I think you know what you're supposed to do." He chuckled. Laxus grabbed his mate tightly, and kissed her. He spoke softly to her. "We did I, babe. You and me. Forever an always. My life is finally complete." He lifted her bridal style, and everyone chuckled when she yelped.

"Laxus put me down!" She giggled.

"Never. You're stuck with me now." He laughed. No one had ever seen Laxus like this. His joy was powerful. His own grandfather had tears in his eyes, watching his two favorite brats like this. His grandson looked genuinely happy for the first time since his dad walked out. He was so proud of how Laxus was behaving. He had found his one true love. He found his mate, and his mother would be proud. So much pride flowed through Makarov. He wished Ivan could've been a part of this.

Laxus sat down with Lucy in his lap, as they watched Sting and Yukino go up. Loke yet again repeated his stars speech, before giving them the floor.

"I had hoped I would've been able to propose to you out on the Grand Magic Game's ground. I think that's where I fell harder for you, but I think more importantly, it symbolizes what we fight for as a family. Our guild fought for you. What our old master did to you was unacceptable, and I have sworn to be better than him. You're helping me run a guild that no one could control. We may not be as bad as Fairy Tail," he chuckled, "but we still are awful. You help me with books and smarty-pants things. I promise that you won't have to do that forever. I promise I'll hire someone, so you can take a break. I promise to make sure your needs are met first. Yours are far more important than mine. Ever slayer can agree that mates come first, for everything. You may see me as a jokester, but let me tell you, I've never been so serious about anything other than you. Or our future. This is it. You're my happy ending. You're the prize for the crappy life I've lived. You make everything worth it."

"For as much as you drive me crazy, I couldn't imagine a life without you. I mean, sure for awhile I didn't notice your advances and quickly wrote them off when I did, but I don't want this with anyone else. I know you really wanted to propose in Crocus. But that would have been over the top, and Sting baby, we aren't over the top. We're down to Earthland people. We don't do big extravagant things. The way you prosed at a park, in the middle of the night, was perfect. It's all I needed. It's all I wanted. I can't promise to be the best wife all the time, but I promise to try my damnedest to be as close to perfect as I can. I promise that you will never search for that love you've felt like you lost, because I'll provide it. I'll make sure you clothed and fed. I may hate running the guild right now, but as your wife, if I see you struggling I will always help. You mean so much to me. I'd never let you face stuff on your own." Loke told them they could kiss. They did a soft peck, but everyone caught Stings smirk against her lips.

"Last but definitely not least, Erik Kinana." The couple walked up, and Erik looked visible ill. Lucy knew why. Erik doesn't do public displays of affection. At least not with words. He'll hold her hand and kiss her, but never spoke his real feelings in front of anyone. He never wanted to marry before this, and honestly, she thinks this is why. Having to confess that you're so far in love that it hurts, make you weak. At least that's what he thinks, but boy is he wrong.

Loke said his speech for the last time, making everyone happy. They were kinda sick of that damn speech. Erik took a deep breath.

"Doll, I hate this. I fucking hate this with a passion. You know how I feel about you, I tell you every day. When you wake up, the first words out of my mouth are good morning gorgeous. Every night we lay in bed and joke around. God, you know how I feel, but telling it in front of all these mushy-gooshy bullshit people, puts me on edge. I wanted to make this real. I wanted to get up here and give you what you didn't expect. So, here we go. Buckle up bitches, cause this is the only time you'll every see me this vulnerable." He took a deep breath. "Doll, you're my everything. You have been since forever. I feel like shit that you were trapped as a snake for so long, but damn I needed you. I hated the world. Still do occasionally. But how could I hate something that gave me something so perfect. How did I ever deserve to have you at all? I must have done something really right to have you. I'm not promising anything to you. I can't. Instead, I'm going to tell you what I've held in for so many fucking years. I should be better at telling you things. Like how smart you are. How much I love you. All that bullshit, but I think there's something more important to say here. We weren't ever supposed to marry. You and I were content with the way we were but looking at you in that damn dress makes me a mess. You look like a goddess. You look like my wife. And I never thought you'd be my wife. Looking at you up here, in front of a bunch of people I occasionally tolerate, I can say, bride looks good on you." Kinana let out a sob. "Oh Doll, don't do this. I'll start crying and then they won't fear me anymore." He chuckled softly.

"I-I don't know what to say." She sobbed.

"You don't need to say anything. You've said it all by being by my side for so many years. These kids are all fresh, we're not. We've practically been married the past four years. There's never a need for words between us." He wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Thank you Kinana." She buried her face in his chest, sobbing hard. He stroked her hair softly. "It's okay babe." He buried his nose in her hair to keep from crying. Loke looked at the couple. Out of every couple here, that could've brought everyone to tears, no one expected it to be Erik. It was a true testament to the love Erik harbored for the purple haired woman.

Lucy stood up and motioned for everyone to follow her. Erik shot her a soft smile. Once all the other couples, gramps, and Loke were in the house Loke started to talk.

"You guys should find out more about your power after you get marked. Each dragon will have a small conversation with both the slayer and mate together. There are things the dragons will say that won't make a ton of sense now, but it will in time. We're all here to protect you. I will also be a part of you guys now. In a noncreepy way, I promise. My job is that if one of you is kidnapped, I'm able to open my gate near you. I've been doing it for a year with Lucy, it'll be no different. It's a true privilege to be apart of this group." Loke continued on, but Laxus caught a scent that wasn't supposed to be here.

 ** _Go discreetly son. Don't rile up all the other people. There's no need to worry them about this. It's a simple fix._** Hopefully. I know he's here to taunt us, but I'm gonna put a stop to it fast. Not today. ALSO, still not your son! **_Just accept my love already, asshole!_** Laxus looked at his mate tucked under his arms.

"Hey, babe, I've gotta go check on dinner. I'll be right back."

"Oh, you want help?" She asked sweetly. His heart sank.

"N-No babe, I've got it. Stay here with everyone else. There's a bottle of Champaign in the office for everyone." She nodded kissing him softly.

"I love you Mr. Dreyar."

"I love you more, Misses Dreyar." He smiled leaving the room. He went past the kitchen, straight to his side door. He followed his nose, and found the man crouched down behind the grill. "Dude, what the Hell are you doing here?" He said exhaustedly. He was sick of this damn man.

"She shouldn't be marrying you. Not one of those girls should be marrying any of you." The man spat at him. Laxus sighed.

"You do realize if she comes out here to find me, you're dead, right? She'll kick your scrawny ass, and I won't stop her. Why do you want her so bad?"

"Between the two of us, it's the money. She's fucking loaded! That along with the fact she's a solid twenty on a scale of one to ten, I'd be set. That body under me would make her worth it." **_Oh boy._** The dragon said. **_You should just walk away Laxus. Or you're gonna do something you'll_** SMACK! Edward was punched and fell into the water. **_Regret. Oh fuck. Walk away now. You got your punch, anymore and you could get in trouble._** Yeah, but it'd be worth it! Laxus growled.

"Stay the fuck away from my mate and I!" He growled. "Next time I won't go easy on you!" Edward stood up from the water.

"How much?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much you want for her? A million? Two? Three? I can give you that." **_He doesn't know when to stop. The man better run._**

"You can't fucking buy someone! That's human trafficking! And that's my mate!" Laxus growled. "She's not for sale!"

"Tell me your price. I'll match it."

"Get out of here, before you get in a world of trouble. I'm losing restraint."

"How much?!" Edward yelled. **_You're gonna fucking do it aren't you?_**

"Lucy Ann!" Laxus yelled. Soon enough Lucy was at the door.

"What the heck are you doing out," her face dropped. "How the hell do you even know where I live?!" Her anger rose, and soon enough everyone, including Erik and Kinana, were gathered by the door.

"Is that?" Levy snickered.

"Jesus, you're that pregnant." Edward said. Levy's growl terrified the whole group.

"The hell's that supposed to mean you no-good-scum-of-the-Earthland-bastard! At least my husband knows where to cum." Levy bit out. The group let out a collective laugh. "Get out of here little boy. You're messing with the wrong group of people." Gajeel stepped in front of his mate, prompting the other slayer's to do the same.

"There are seven dragon slayers in front of you. Seven. You really want to mess with our leaders?" Gajeel asked with a smirk. "You should just run home and buy your bride somewhere else. Cause if you can't aim worth shit, and ya aint getten anywhere with that aim." They all laughed again. "Don't come near us again." Edward rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Also," Gajeel said walking towards the man, "you ever say anything about my pregnant mate and my children again, I'll show you why they call me Black Steel." He growled. The man shivered and walked away.

"You have awful taste in men Tink." Erik said with a smirk.

"HEY!" Laxus yelled. The group retreated back into the house, but gramps held Laxus back.

"I've never seen you so happy my boy." Makarov said lovingly.

"I've never been better gramps." They fell in a soft silence. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Always my boy." Makarov looked p at his grandson, who was more of a son to him.

"When I start having my kids. Which is a few years away, get that through your damn head. Can my kids call you grandpa? Can we just be father and son? If I promise to never turn evil again. Or hurt anyone the way I have before. I promise," his grandfather enveloped him in a tight hug.

"My boy, my son," he sobbed, causing Laxus' eyes to water, "you've always been my son. I've never seen you as anything less. I will be whatever you want me to be. You'll always mean so much to me. Forever my boy." Laxus lost it.

"Thank you from raising me," he paused, "dad." He added the word so softly, but he knew his grandfather heard it. They basked in their moment, hearing everyone else laughing.


	24. Interruptions

**Happy Thanksgiving those of us in the US! Hope everyone had a great holiday, whether it was with your family or friends. Coming from a broken family holidays can kinda suck. Like really suck, but I'm glad to be home right now and chilling with my mom. I wanted to get this up for all of you. Things are starting to make sense, or maybe confuse you more. I'm evil I know it! Hope you all have a wonderful week.**

Laxus and Lucy were laying in bed. They had sent everyone home hours ago but had to tare down everything from the wedding, do dishes, and make sure Edward really left. They were exhausted, but knew they needed to administer the final mark tonight. Laxus was really happy with how things turned out today. He got to marry his mate. The only woman that ever tamed him. The only person he'd ever need. He one person who knew some of his deepest regrets and secrets. He turned to face her.

"You won't ever regret this, will you?" Lucy asked softly.

"Why would I ever regret marrying my best friend, and tamer. You re the only one I've ever had a desire to spend more than one night with, you're something else my love." He said watching her closely. She smiled at him. Her smile always held so much emotion. He was getting better at telling the fakes from the reals, but he knew this one was real. This was one of those smiles that made him drop to his knees.

"You know, even when I dreamed of a life with you, I never imagined us getting married. I thought you'd never want that. I was willing to give that up for you. Relationships are compromises and I'd give that up for us. So, I never thought about marrying you."

"Do you regret it?" He asked carefully. He heard that laugh he loved so much.

"No, and I never will, I'm just thinking out loud."

"Well, you're thinking too hard." He kissed her softly.

"You men only ever have one thing on your mind." She giggled.

"Oh, and like you're better." She rolled her eyes. He kissed her harder, laying her back to get on top of her. She moaned and arched into him. "God, you're so sexy. You're going to wake me up, with those noises." He kissed her neck leaving a dark hickey. She moaned loudly. "Will you ever stop being this responsive to me?" She reached in between them and touched his aching member.

"Coming from you." He let out a gasp. "Someone's always eager to have me close. Even when you aren't, you dick is always rock hard for me." She whispered into his ear, before sucking his neck. She stroked him through his boxers, and he nipped at her neck, which he was buried in to keep from moaning loudly. "Come on babe, moan for me. Let the whole world know what bitch you belong too."

"That's my line, Blondie." He growled not moving from her neck. She shoved him off of her and pushed him on his back. She settled herself on top of him and winked down at him.

"Don't worry babe, I know you're tired, I'll do the extra work tonight." She licked her lips, and she skootched backwards on him. She helped him out of his boxers, before throwing her hair in the pony-tail that was on her wrist from doing dished. She then leaned back into his body, and kissed his chest, down to the small patch of hair above where she knew he needed her. She smirked against his skin, and he growled at her. "Patience babe."

"Why are you so fucking cocky." He said panting slightly. She was driving him mad, and she knew it. She was being a tease.

"You taught me that." She winked, before grabbing his member and kissing the shaft.

"Lucy Ann, I swear to God, if you don't do something I will make our first week of marriage hell." He growled. She rolled her eyes.

"Laxus, if you think threatening me is going to make me not tease you as much, you're wrong. Dead." She licked up once. "Fucking." She licked back down. "Wrong." She repeated her actions.

"Lucy." He was almost defeated. She was working him up far too much.

"Come on beg for it Laxus. Beg for me. Tell me what you want from me." She flicked her tongue over his head, collecting the few drops of precum that were there.

"Lucy please," he felt so off begging a woman for what he wanted. He's never had to do this, and it was humiliating. He kinda felt bad that he made her beg all the time. "I need you to put that pretty little mouth of yours on my dick, before I lose my shit, and you end up on your back again." She shivered but couldn't help the smirk that adorned her lips. She put him in her mouth and painstakingly slowly moved her head up and down. "Lucy Ann! Stop teasing me." She shrugged her shoulders and kept going slowly. "Damnit woman!" He growled. "Can you please go faster?!" She nodded and started to fully suck him off. His hand was in her hair, and she was doing better than ever before.

He was close, and she knew it. She picked up her pace a bit, and he came into her mouth. She let him go with a pop, climbing back on to his hips. She kissed him, to let him taste him on her lips. "You damn woman." He growled at her. "You're the world's biggest tease. And you're still in a T-shirt."

"Oh wait! I had bought lingerie for this!" She tried to get up, but he pulled her back.

"Too late. It's your turn to get off, before I fuck your brains out." She moaned softly. He flipped their positions, so she was back on her back. He waisted no time running his hand up her shirt. He knew she had nothing on under it, he had watched her clean the house like this. Her ass hung out, when she reached up and he loved the sight. He ran his hand up and down her wet slit a moment, before just giving in. He was fast and rough. He really wanted to be inside her, but he'd return her favor. She was moaning loudly and meeting his every thrust. She was so close, and the moment he hooked his finger deep inside her, and she moaned his name loudly.

He waisted no time lining himself up with her. He had no care she was still wearing his shirt. The moment he thrusted into her, she pushed him back, so she could have top. He was pleased with the sight of his mate ridding him. He met her every thrust, and they were climbing higher and higher to their state of extasy. He knew she didn't need anything more, but he couldn't control his hand going in between them, and stroking her clit softly before shocking her.

"Fuck!" She hissed.

"Come on babe. Don't swear, say my name." He shocked her again.

"Fuck Laxus." Watching her throw her head back, ridding him, in a state of bliss from his shocks had him way to close. He did it once more before she fell over. He bit her neck harshly, and unlike all the marks before, they glowed. The bright light looked almost like a spirit was appearing. They could feel a whole knew power envelope them. It overrode their systems with warmth. She held on to him tightly. She was a little scared. He pulled her closer to him, he was scared that something went wrong.

The light died down after a minute, but Lucy still felt off. **_It's okay. It's going to feel weird. Don't freak out._ **She felt his presence and it calmed her. Kinda like how Laxus calmed her. It was a warm feeling, and it scared her. She was shaking in Laxus' arms.

Laxus was pissed at his dragon. You couldn't've fucking warned her!? He growled at his dragon. **_Listen, do you think we know what the fuck we're doing! We did this for all of you! Now stop acting like we want to hurt her! She means just as much to me! Now stop being a brat!_** His dragon yelled. Laxus coward back. Sorry. Laxus apologized.

"L-Laxus? D-Do you feel it too?" Her voice cracked, and he could feel her pain. He wanted to tell her he was feeling it too, but he wasn't. The dragon had been present in him for a long time. Him returning didn't affect him, like it did her.

"I'm so sorry babe. I don't. He's been with me for a long time. Your memories are syncing with him, so he knows everything. It'll be better in a moment." He tried to calm her down, but she was still tense in his arms. He kissed her forehead. "It's okay babe." After a few minutes she spoke.

"I think, I think I'm okay now." She breathed a sigh of relief and a warmness washed over her. **_I'm really sorry about that Lucy. I hope you know that._** I get it Perun. I really do, don't worry about it. You were just syncing your soul with mine. Just caught me off guard is all. Also welcome to my personal Hell. **_You've hidden a lot from him about your mental state._** She sighed.

"You sure about that Blondie?" He asked sincerely rubbing her back. She pushed off of him, so she could lay flat on her back.

"Yeah, he's just being," Laxus didn't let her finish.

"Oh, I know." He chuckled softly. "He'll learn all your secrets and try to get you to open up. I know that trick far too well. He'll be pushy too. It won't just be a simple push, and when you say no he backs off. He'll exploit your secret until you face it." Perun was a little aggravated at this statement. He now knew both of their deepest darkest secrets, and he wasn't going to make them talk about the small things. But they both had serious issues that they could help each other with, but Lucy was too scared to go there in her mind, and Laxus was just too stubborn. They needed each other to keep themselves grounded. They didn't need to hide things from each other, especially things that could cause major issues down the road.

"I'm afraid of that." She said looking up at him. "We're new at this." She sighed. "I've never had someone who I knew was going to stay with me forever. I've never felt this safe, and I'm sure you haven't either. So, why are we so scared to open up fully? Why is it still hard to tell you the things, I've never felt like I could say? We're not only mated, we're married by courts and the stars. Why can't we let each other in the way everyone else can?" She was frustrated with herself. Why couldn't this be easier? **_Because you're still scared he's going to ditch you. I'm gonna take a shot at this, but even if I told you he wasn't ever leaving it wouldn't change it._** But I know he's not leaving! That's what's such shit! My heart knows we're forever, but my mind is, **_a fucking scary place. You've lived through more trauma than any other mate. If I can be honest a moment, it's why you are the main leader. You bounce back so fast. It took a lot of courage to live through,_** DON'T EVEN! She yelled internally. No. Done. Never bring that up again.

"We just got together Lucy, it's going to take time. There are things I should tell you as well, but I can't yet. We just need some time, to figure us out. We're both still new to this. I know it's been a little over two months, but it's still fresh. There's no need to spill everything we've bottled up for years all at once. We can talk about them little by little." Perun switched bodies to Laxus. **_Like your nightmares?_** Yeah. I know she needs to know. **_You guys are still weird. Why can't you just trust each other?_** You're in our heads dude. Do you not see all the hurt? **_I do, but how can you guys still not trust each other 100%?_** Because it's hard old man. It's hard to open up to someone, when you fear that they'll just leave you in the end. Being vulnerable is a scary thing. You know that. Dragons aren't meant for talking about feelings.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, and before he could respond there was a knock at their door. Laxus sighed, before getting up and putting on a pair of pajama pants. He walked out of their room, to the front door, where he was met with a smell that he really didn't want to deal with right now. He opened the door and found his grandfather at the door.

"Are you okay?" Laxus asked, trying not to growl at his father-figure.

"I need to tell you something, and I need her to not hear it." Makarov said softly. Laxus hollered back to Lucy,

"It's just gramps, I'm going to step outside a moment. I'll be right back in."

"Kay!" She yelled back. Laxus stepped outside his front door and shut it softly.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Makarov just hugged the boy tightly. He knew then that something bad had happened. "Gramps, please don't make today a bad day. I got married today Gramps. You can wait until tomorrow."

"My boy, I'm not here with bad news. I'm here with good news. News I'm sure you'd want to here first hand." He let go of Laxus and looked up at his designated son with tears in his eyes.

"Ivan left."

"That doesn't mean he won't come back, or that he doesn't have people watching us here." Laxus said rolling his eyes.

"You're right, but Flare told me he was heading up to Onisha, which is 18 hours away. He's supposed to be staying there for a couple weeks. This is good news. It means you have time to just be a married couple. I understand you're still going to worry and look over your shoulder, but you can relax just a little."

"We're sure he's staying there for a couple weeks?"

"Yes, and Flare will be undercover at all the events he's attending. Looks like he's doing some shady things, which may help us put him away forever. My son, enjoy these next couple of weeks. I'm sure when he returns he'll try something, so just enjoy this time. You should let all the slayers have a little extra time alone right now. Especially Gajeel and Levy. They won't be able to have any alone time in a few short months." Makarov chuckled.

"We're sure he's gone? Like photo proof?" He nodded handing Laxus a folder.

"Everything is in here. How we're tracking him. Flares reports. Background information. Council reports. All of the articles from GMG's. Everything I think would be useful in understanding this case. I don't want you to get too caught up in it, but I think you should have a copy. I think you should read it too, eventually. I think it can shed some light on things." He then pulled out another folder. "This is for Lucy. She asked for the case file on your mother, so that she could start trying to piece together the mystery of your mother. You may not be ready for it, but she is hellbent on getting this done. She wants to start her forever with you son, and the only way that's going to happen is when she gets to put all of this behind you guys."

"She's really doing this, huh?" Laxus smiled.

"If anyone could solve it, it'd be her. She'll keep you all safe and sound. There's no need to worry, between her brain and Levy's they'll have this solved in no time. I'm glad you have friends who can help you. You're going to need people to take care of you, along with her."

"I think I just need to beat the snot out of something." He chuckled. His grandfather just smiled.

"What if I sent you and Gajeel on a small mission. The a few robbers are out in the forest. Job just came in today. Should only take you guys a couple hours. It'd help release your stress without being too far from home."

"We'll take it, but Lucy and Levy have to stay in the guild the whole time we're gone. I'll text Gajeel tonight, and we'll go first thing in the morning."

"Okay. Go back to your mate. I'm sure she wants to spend a little more time with you before you go to sleep." He winked at his grandson, and Laxus gagged. His grandfather was a perv. He may have found where he got it from.

Laxus walked back into his home, after hugging his grandfather tightly once more, and thanking him. He shot Gajeel a quick text telling him they'd meet at the guild at ten. Then he went back to Lucy and his bedroom. He knew she had passed out. He could hear her softly snoring. He stood at the door, and watched her a moment. **_Hell, of a mate you got there son._** You know what old man, I do. She's my everything and so much more. Tell me I can keep her safe. **_I have faith in you Laxus. I know I'm a pain in the ass most of the time, but I'd never let you lose her. It may get a little harder as things go on to understand why we let things get like this, but there's a reason for everything. Plus, you've got the world's hottest mate._** Hell yeah I do. I guess you knew my type. **_Go get into bed with her. And wake her up with sex tomorrow morning since you both half-assed your sex tonight._** I don't know man, I think every time with her is magical. He groaned he was too cheesy. **_I'd love to see you tell her that. I think she'd get a kick out of you saying that._** Yeah, yeah. She made me cheesy, or was that you? The dragon chuckled. Thanks again old man. **_Only the best for you son._** Not your son. **_Fine daughter._** I've got a fully functional dick. Laxus rolled his eyes. **_Your nightmares are worse now?_** NOPE! Goodnight old perv. Nice to have you back.

Laxus shut out the dragon and climbed into bed with his mate. He rubbed her back a bit to calm himself down. He knew the nightmares were getting worse. He knew he should let her in, that'd help. He couldn't, rather won't. He was too strong for this. Nightmares were such a wimpy thing to let destroy you. Yet they were, and they were only escalating. He didn't know how much more he could take from all this, but it was getting to be too much. There were things he had never said out loud that haunted him. He knew he needed to open up more to her, but this was all too scary. His mind got really dark at times, and even he had struggled with mental health issues. Especially after being kicked out of his guild. He swore to never speak of the things he struggled with, because men don't do that. Gajeel had taught him otherwise, though. Gajeel told him how he told Levy his whole life story. To hear that the second biggest slayer had opened up that much to anyone was a big boost to the fact Laxus needed to let someone in.

He promised himself he would, but for now, he needed to just cuddle with her. She always calmed him down.


	25. Giggle Fits and Strange New Powers

**A day late, but I'm working 35 hours a week on top of full time college student. I'm exhausted. I just turned 22 last week as well, and everything had just kinda fell apart. BUT that's just life sometimes. You suffer than bigger and better things happen. Blessed to have the fioncee and family I do. Without any further ado, here's chapter 25!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Taylor**

The next morning Lucy and Laxus walked to the guild hand in hand. They were getting there an hour before he was supposed to meet Gajeel, because he needed to get a few things done. Laxus unlocked the guild doors, and they headed up to their office. Lucy took a seat at her desk, even she had a few things she wanted to get done. She needed to call Jason back. He had called wanting her to do another spread, but that was off the table now. She was married to a very possessive man. She also wanted to write the next chapter to her book. She knew she had fallen behind, so with Laxus leaving for the day that gave her a little time to focus on it.

Laxus filled out a stack of paperwork, before he heard Gajeel knock on the door. "Come in man." Laxus yelled. Gajeel opened the door, with Levy behind him. She was eating out of a tub of ice cream.

"You going to share Lev? My best friend." Lucy asked with a smirk, removing her glasses.

"Depends, do you like iron in your ice cream?"

"Ew. Never mind." Levy giggled. "So, one of those in there is for sure an iron dragon slayer?" She asked.

"Yeah, but they're both little shits. Decided to get in a kicking fight last night. God, my stomach was moving in all sorts of directions." Levy growled, as one of them kicked her again. "Fucker!" She yelled.

"Aw, babe they're just saying good morning to you." Gajeel said dropping to his knees. He stroked her stomach and spoke softly, "please be good to mommy. You guys made her grumpy. So, behave or you'll be grounded." Lucy and Laxus looked at each other and smiled sadly. They never realized how bad they wanted this. It was the sweetest thing in the world to see the couple in front of them interact with their unborn children. They wanted one of their own and it was killing them. Not that they were ready for one. They never knew that they could have such baby fever. It wasn't like them to have it at all, especially Laxus. They knew they wanted kids, but watching the couple in front of them made them want one now.

Laxus kissed Lucy's cheek, before he and Gajeel left. The two girls got the talk about being safe and not dumb. The one they've gotten too many times in their lives. Once they were gone, Levy took a seat on the couch and Lucy was at her desk.

"You okay?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just watching you and Gajeel makes me have the worst baby fever." She giggled. "I'm so happy for you Levy." Levy fidgeted with her wedding ring. "Lev?"

"I'm really excited, Lu, I am. I'm terrified though. What if Gajeel and I jumped too fast into this? What if we aren't ready? Can I really do this?"

"Oh my dear," Lucy walked to sit next to her. She pulled Levy into a tight hug. "You are more than ready. You are so ready. You out of all the mates, are the most equipped to have a baby now. You and Gajeel will be the parents you never had. You guys have so much love it makes all of us go weak in the knees. These two monsters," Lucy placed her hand on her best friend's stomach for the first time, "they have everything all of us didn't. You guys are so in love. They'll never seen a parent walk away. Because, even if mates weren't a thing, you have such a beautiful connection. You guys were simply meant to be together."

"Metalicana keeps telling me that. That I'm just over reacting." She giggled. "It's nice knowing Gajeel's dad. It makes me feel like I at least got to have met him. It's a nice feeling. He even tells me stories about baby Gajeel." She giggled.

"Perun is a really nice dragon to have on your side. He's sweet, and kind. Even though he's a major perv, I still love him."

"We should go see if the other mates wanna hang out." Levy said pushing herself off the couch. Lucy followed suit.

"I'm kinda curious as to how everyone got asked. You know we didn't really discuss that." Lucy said opening the door, and walking out. She shut it behind her, and they made their way down the stairs. The other mates were at the normal slayer table. The only slayers there were Cobra and Sting. Both girls wondered where Natsu and Rogue had run off to. "Morning guys!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Hey, where's Laxus and Gajeel?" Lisanna asked looking behind the two females.

"Master told them to go beat the shit out of something. They're in the woods outside of town. Easy mission should be back in a couple hours." Lucy said.

"I hope no one dies." Levy giggled. "They're a little worked up."

"Still not as worked up as Laxus has been for Lucy the past year." They heard Bickslow's voice.

"So I've heard." Lucy giggled. She had heard a lot of stories in the past two months about how bad Laxus had wanted her. It was like he was trying to tell her through gossip that he wanted her. It was ironic, he hated all the gossip that went around this guild. Yet, he was trying to use it to get with her. She smiled widely to herself.

"He's wanted you bad for far too long." He groaned.

"Aw, are you and the electric pole bestest friends?" Cobra teased.

"At least I have friends." Bickslow retorted rolling his eyes.

"And a little more with one of the females here." Cobra winked with a wicked smirk.

"That's none of your damn business." Bickslow said with a blush creeping on his cheek.

"Is she a freak? She seems like a freak in the sheets. Must be so good, for you guys to be sneaking around doing it in the guild all the time. All that moaning, you'd think you were some sorta sex god."

"Sh-shut poison dick!" Bickslow said getting defensive. The tension was rising, and the mates could only watch in awe.

"Only Kinana gets to call my dick that."

"Speaking of freaks, she must be one Hell of a freak in bed, since she's quiet in the guild. Gotta be loud sometime." Cobra growled, then looked at Lucy.

"We all know even loud ones are kinky in bed, look at Tink." Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Leave me out of your whose-dicks-bigger contest! I'm not in this fight! I was being good!" She threw her hands in the air.

"You, good?" Bickslow laughed.

"HEY!" She yelled.

"You were dirty talking to Laxus in front of the whole guild. That's naughty Cos. Speaking of being a Cosplayer, do you and Laxus role play? Like any kind. Maybe a naughty professor?" Her eyes widened.

"N-No, but how do you," her cheeks flushed.

"I heard you say it to him, when you got your desk." Bickslow smirked playfully.

"Th-that isn't supposed to leave my relationship."

"You sure Cos, cause the way you purred when you said it was something that could've turned anyone on."

"Except him." She whispered. Cobra laughed.

"Did he deny you Tink?" Cobra asked, giving her that all knowing smirk. The one she knew meant that things were about to get interesting.

"Yeah, he did so what?! Kinana's probably denied you too." Lucy growled. The girls watched Lucy getting a new on tared into her.

"Could you guys be nice to her! She is helping all of our sorry asses." Levy said sternly. Both guys looked at her and broke out laughing.

"You've never been denied a day in our life, and neither has he. You guys get it on more than any mate set. Even now you don't slow down." Cobra said rolling his eyes. "Anytime you too can get at it you do."

"Don't all mates?!" Levy yelled.

"All except Lucy who was denied." Cobra and Bickslow lost it in a laughing fit. Lucy did the only thing she knew how to. She Lucy kicked both men in the face. Throwing them into a wall. Both men looked at her strangely.

"I will make it so you guys have no sex life!" They finally saw a small part of Lucy snap. They both stood up and looked at her. She was panting slightly. Both men looked at each other and nodded.

"Sorry." They both said looking down at their feet.

"You guys are assholes. The biggest, yet I can't stay mad at you. Now sit down and be quiet." The girls were in a fit of giggles. No one had ever seen Cobra become so submissive. Also both men had just been Lucy kicked.

"I'm not the only slayer that's been Lucy kicked now! YES!" Natsu said coming down from the second floor.

"Why had you been Lucy kicked?" Cobra said rubbing his face. "Damn Tink. You do leg day everyday?"

"Which time?" Natsu asked innocently.

"How many times have you been Lucy kicked?" Lisanna asked looking at her mate.

"I don't know. Fifteen-twenty times? Who knows. All I know is that they get worse the amount of times you get them. I swear you only do leg day." He sent Lucy a big toothy grin.

"Actually, my legs have just always been strong. I was just born that way. Mom used to say I could kill someone with my bare legs." She giggled.

"Damn, I feel half dead." Bickslow said before walking away. "You win this round Cosplayer, but I will get you back."

"We'll see about that, Bixieboo." Bickslow turned around fast too look at her. "Oh, did you not know that we bathe together all the time? I know what you're kinks are, and what you like to be called. So be cool Bixieboo. I know more than I should." Bickslow looked at her horrified. He waved and walked away without another word. She searched the room for the girl in question. She was no where to be seen. _Damn_. She thought to herself.

"Care to share with the class?" Levy said with a smirk.

"Nope. I think I'll keep his secrets." She paused. "For now at least." They al laughed and they sat down to all talk and joke, except Cobra. Poor man was afraid to get Lucy kicked again.

A few hours later Laxus and Gajeel returned and saw their friends all sitting around a table. Levy was reading a book. Lucy was on her phone looking intensely at something. Yukino was asleep on Sting's shoulder. Lis and Kinana were talking with each other. Natsu was just admiring his mate talking animatedly. Both guys noticed that Cobra was laid back not even speaking.

"He must be pissy." Gajeel said to Laxus rolling his eyes.

"Wouldn't be pissy if Laxus' mate hadn't fucking powerhouse kicked me in the face." Cobra groaned at the men.

"What?" Laxus said. "Lucy?" Lucy didn't look at him, she was really into whatever was on her phone.

"Yup, pissed the princess off and Bickslow and I got a swift kick to the face."

"You pissed Lucy off?" Gajeel said looking at Lucy. "OUI BUNNY!" Gajeel yelled, finally getting her attention.

"WHAT?!" She yelled back, turning to see her man and Gajeel. She smiled at them.

"Ya in a mood today?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Just got a strange Email is all. Nothing to worry about." She smiled.

"No, I meant cause you kicked the shit out of Cobra and Bickslow."

"Oh…" She paused. Then shrugged. "I'm okay now. They just heard something they weren't supposed too, and teased me about it. It's all good now, right Cobra?" She smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah Tink, we're golden. But I will get you back for it."

"I wouldn't do that man." Natsu said with a shiver. "Lucy's really good at revenge. It's like her superpower. I've seen her get scary revenge on men." All the slayers looked at her, but the mates all giggled at the memory.

"Can we not?" She groaned. This memory was not her proudest moment, but she'd do it all over again in a heartbeat. It was for a good reason.

"Can we please?" Laxus said with a smirk.

"I think we should Lu, it's a great story." Levy said putting her book down.

"Whatever." Lucy sighed. "The Sabertooth and Fairy Tail women all went out for a night in the middle of the Grand Magic Games. We were dancing and drinking, just having a lot of fun. There were a couple guys that had made advances at us, specifically Levy, and I wanted that shut down. She wasn't fully mated yet, since she and metal head over there only got together a couple months before the Grand Magic Games. But these men just kept coming! And I mean they'd come in packs, and swarm us. They had no care in the world that we were fighting in the GMGs. I think it turned them on more. So, we pushed them away again, but one grabbed Levy's ass." She could feel herself getting pissed all over again about the situation. "The fucker had the audacity to grab my taken best friend's ass! Ooh, I was done. Pinned him to the wall so fast, chewing his ass, calling him every colorful word I knew. I was pissed, and everyone backed away. It was right before my fight with Flare. I knew I was going out there tomorrow, so I needed an outlet. He fucked with the wrong girl's best friend."

"She forgot she kicked him in the nuts." Levy said. "And that you posted flyers on all the bars widows that he was a creep. You even found a picture of him to add to it. You may have actually ruined his life." She giggled.

"Yeah, cause you were crying thinking you cheated on Gajeel. You don't make my best friend cry, or make her feel like scum."

"I remember this story now. Shrimp was distraught. She was hellbent she had cheated and done me wrong." He chuckled sweetly at the memory. "I kept telling her it wasn't her fault, but you know her the moment she gets something in her head it's there. She eventually calmed down, after talking to Lucy again." He paused and looked over at Lucy. "You are the Shrimp whisperer." He chuckled, and so did everyone else.

"I guess so, but she's a Lucy whisperer. Damn woman can talk me off a ledge. We get each other. Plus, between the two of us we have a really good time discussing sex." Lucy said throwing her head back laughing. Levy giggled.

"Oh yeah, those were the days! We used to sit and talk literally for hours about sex. Anything and everything. Just her, myself, and a bottle of wine. It got pretty heated sometimes." Levy said with a laugh. She looked over at Gajeel and Laxus and winked while saying, "There were two people who were discussed the most."

"Ew." Cobra said.

"I mean she has been after Laxus for a year." Natsu said rolling his eyes. "I mean she even told me that. Plus, she also talked to me like I was her girlfriend, not a man. Once she got started on Laxus, little hearts showed up in her eyes, and she word vomited every feeling she had out. Including how sexy he was." Natsu froze. "No one will ever repeat that I just said that. Lucy said that not me." Natsu's face dusted pink and the whole group couldn't hold back their laughs.

"Oh sweet Mavis." Lucy said. "You just called Laxus sexy."

"Because you said it! I don't think it. I think he's too big." Natsu banged his head on the table as another major eruption of laughter took place. Between gasps Lucy spoke.

"In, in what ways was Laxus too big for you Natsu?" Laxus and Natsu were really uncomfortable, but the group just kept laughing. "Abs? Legs? Ass? Chest?"

"Lucy!" Laxus yelled, he was getting really embarrassed. He wasn't known to blush, but this conversation made him really uncomfortable.

"Oh come on! It's too funny!" Lucy just kept laughing.

"You want your sex life taken away?" Laxus threatened. Lucy stood straight up and looked him in the eyes.

"You couldn't take away our sex life even if you wanted to. You can't keep your hands off me. That was an empty threat."

"I swear to God woman, you keep talking like this I will take it away." The couple engaged in a long staring contest. Before Lucy broke out in giggles again.

"Fine. I'll stop, but it's only cause I love you. I know you couldn't withhold sex from me if you tried." Laxus looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah. Probably not." He chuckled before kissing her.

A few minutes later the group was sitting at their table. All the jokes had died down, and not it was time for seriousness. Lucy started to speak, "Ivan has left the area for two weeks. He left for Onisha and that's an eighteen hour train ride there. He's attending some things up there and won't be back for a couple weeks. I think Sabertooth should head back to their guild for the time being, and we go on with our lives until he comes back. We've got eyes and ears everywhere, and also cameras have all been set up I hope?" They all nodded. "Great. One last thing I want to talk about. Mates, how are you feeling after the fourth mark." Lucy sounded like a boss leading a management meeting. It was out of her element, but that's just how it was today.

"The bite itself was rough. Scared the little ones a bit, as you can imagine. It kinda hurt, but Gajeel said it was because the dragon was syncing all my memories to him, so he could know me better. It's been a nice presence, I like knowing him. Even though I know what he did to Gajeel. AND that he is a perv. Like a major one." The girls laughed.

"Perun is too." **_OW! If you keep saying that, my feelings are gonna get hurt._** But it's true. **_Doesn't matter. Still hurts._** "Any other experiences. Kinana? How are you doing?"

"It's weird." She spoke softly, out of all the mates, Kinana was the quietest. She never spoke loudly, and usually kept to herself. She was one of their best friends, but they didn't know much about her. To be fair neither did she. "I have magic now. After marrying in the stars, I gained some magic. On top of the little bit I gained as a mate. I'm hoping to learn at least one takeover spell, so that is I was in trouble I could protect myself, but I'm not sure my magic is strong enough. The mark itself was really painful. But again, I'm a nonmage, so it was bound to be different for me. I know Levy expressed discomfort, but it really hurt for me." Cobra's hand was holding hers under the table, his thumb drawing lazy shapes into her hand.

"Lis? Anything else to add?" Lucy said.

"Um, no I don't think so. Oh. Other than the fact I can use some fire magic now." The group stared at her. "Um, yeah, so this morning I was in the kitchen and my hand lit up. It didn't hurt or anything, but I think I gain some of Natsu's magic." Lucy looked at Levy.

"Levy, there was iron in your ice cream this morning right?" Levy nodded. "Well, shit. He didn't tell me that." **_Yeah. Sorry. Should've probably told you that you guys are the same type of slayers as your mates. Not as strong or anything, but you do wield the power of your slayer._** "Did you guys' dragons just explain to you what's going on." They all nodded. "Well, shit." The men looked at the females.

"So…" Gajeel asked.

"So what?" Lucy said looking at him.

"Are you gonna tell us, what's going on?" Gajeel said irritated.

"Sure? We have slayer blood in us now. We're technically slayers, but lesser versions. I'm not as strong with lightning as Laxus, but I can use lightning magic now. The dragons apologized for not telling me. I guess that means we're all slayers now."

"Mother of Mavis no!" Gramps yelled playfully from the bar. "Four slayers in this guild is enough when three of them destroy the guild every couple of months."

"Aw, come on gramps! I'm your favorite brat." Lucy giggled.

"I swear to Mavis Lucy, if you start acting like Laxus and destroying my guild, I'll make sure to make Laxus' training go late into the night, so you don't see him."

"Aw, but we're on our theoretical honeymoon!" She whined.

"I still feel gipped out of that." Levy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe we should go?" Lucy said. Everyone looked at her. "I just mean. With Ivan gone for a couple weeks, why don't we all go away for three days. We can go stay at a resort, and just hang out. It'd be a nice vacation. And if we coordinate where rooms are, than no one has to hear anything."

"I think that's a great idea!" Master said all excitedly. "My kids, you've been so stressed. Like I told Laxus last night, you need to take this short break and have fun with it. Plus all slayer couples will be there, you're more than protected. Plus, it's only an hour train ride from here, and you could always come home early if things got suspicious."

"I think we should." Levy said. "It could be my babymoon as well." She was getting really excited.

"I want to go too." Yukino said. The other mates agreed, and the slayers were forced into it. Because, what mate wants, mate gets. This was about to be a whole new adventure.


	26. A Train Ride to Remember

**Tad bit late, sorry. Holidays suck for me, so I've kinda just been blah. I don't know. Anyways here's the next chapter. I know there are a lot of fillers right now, but just bare with me. Thanks.**

 **Taylor**

At five-thirty, two days after deciding to go on a honeymoon, all the slayer couples loaded onto a train to take them to their destination. Wendy and Rogue were staying back, as they wanted nothing to do with this trip. The mates were all excited to just be able to have this opportunity. They kinda thought this would be put off for a while. It was nice they were getting this vacation. They had been through enough shit the past few weeks that this was just what they needed.

"You guys ready?!" Lucy said excitedly. Everyone in her group grunted. "Jeez! Are you all not morning people?" She giggled.

"Is she always like this?" Cobra asked, putting his head on Kinana's shoulder.

"You have no idea." Natsu groaned. "She's the absolute worst person to have on your team, when it comes to mornings."

"Hey!" Lucy said fake offended.

"Babe, he's got a point. How are you so annoyingly happy in the mornings?" Laxus said, putting his head on her shoulder. The slayers had all taken a bunch of motion sick pills so that they could still be alert. However, they weren't going to be alert if they were sleeping. Her man was tired, and when he was tired, **_He gets cuddly_** Lucy giggled. Yeah, he does. It's okay though. I like him cuddly. **_He likes you lusty more_** She laughed again.

"She's talking to my damn dragon." Laxus groaned. **_Awe son, you jealous? We were talking about you, by the way._** Can't you let me have my honeymoon in peace? **_Once you get there I'll back off. I promise, but for now, since you all are so tired I'm going to keep talking to her. I like her._** Laxus rolled his eyes, and noticed everyone had dozed back to sleep. "Babe." He whined.

"What Laxus?" She asked running her hands through his hair.

"Take a nap with me." He said with a yawn. She could only giggle.

"I can't. I need to be alert, but go for it. I'm not alone."

"Babe, you're never alone. You've got me."

"You're my forever Laxus Dreyar." She said still running her fingers through his hair.

"And you're mine, Lucy Dreyar." He dozed off shortly after his statement.

Hey Perun? Lucy asked. **_You're scared._** Is that wrong? **_Absolutely no. You have every right to be scared, but knowing you very well now, you aren't scared about Ivan._** Our memories synced, didn't they? Like all of them? **_My dear, you should tell someone._** I can't. It's too hard, and I vaguely mentioned it to Laxus, but it isn't something I can just talk about. **_It's destroyed you for so many years. Is that the real reason you never wanted to get married and have a stable boyfriend? You know Laxus will never,_** I know. I know that, and that's why I'm not scared to love him. But, it was so long ago. It-it won't destroy me again. **_But my dear, you mentioned one part to Laxus, but what about the deeper things behind it? It didn't happen by some stranger, it happened with someone you loved. He did awful things to you._** And you know what?! I let him. It is just as much my fault. I'm okay! Laxus would never in a million years do anything that man did to me! She yelled internally. **_Please just breathe. I'm not trying to pry, I just want you to know that you will never have to worry about it again. I'm trying to comfort you my dear._** I know, I'm sorry. I've never spoken about it to anyone. Not my spirits, not my guild, not even my best friends know. I just keep it in. **_One day you're going to explode from it._** I know, which is why I'll have to tell Laxus, I just need time to compose myself. Plus, we've already got a shit ton of shit at our feet. There's no reason to make him upset about that as well.

"Blondie?" She was pulled from her conversation with Perun to Laxus rubbing soft circle on her leg.

"Yeah, babe?" She tried to keep her voice even, but she was failing. He sat up, and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and she only shook her head.

"You know how you said the dragon would bring up your darkest secrets and keep pushing you to talk about them?" He nodded. "He's getting to me. He's making me think I should talk to you about it." They were whispering, so the others could sleep.

"Okay, come on." She was confused a second, before he pulled her up and led her to the bathroom.

"Laxus, what are you," he pulled her in without another word. He locked the door. Lucy knew what was coming. She sat on the toilet seat, and Laxus kneeled in front of her.

"You're scared to trust someone. Anyone to be exact." She nodded. "That's bullshit my love." She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Do you trust Loke?"

"With my life." She said softly.

"Do you trust Natsu?" Her eyes swelled with tears.

"Yes."

"Levy? Gajeel?" She nodded.

"Do you trust me?"

"More than I trust any of the others." She said softly.

"You aren't scared to trust, you're scared to let people in. And that's cat calling kettle black. I'm the worse at that. I hate having to trust people at all, but this group and your spirits have all made me learn to trust." She sniffled. "If you don't want to talk about it right now, then you don't have too. Just know I'm always here. I'm always on your side. I'll never leave you, and if you think I don't have scary memories and things I don't talk about, you're wrong. I need to open you to you too. Maybe I should just start small. We both can. Does that work?"

"You promise that you won't be mad at me? I was pretty dumb."

"I won't be mad at you."

"I want to hold off on saying the whole story right now, but I've struggled with my mental health for a lot of years. When I came to Fairy Tail, I was as broken as ever. I-I disrespected my body in the worst way. I used to sit in the bathroom and," she felt her tears falling. She was so scared to even say it. "I-I,"

"Relax babe, it's just you and me. Nobody else can hear us." He rubbed her leg softly, calming her down.

"Cut. I was a cutter for a while. I used to slit my wrists quite a bit." He looked at her with a small sad smile.

"Do you still?"

"No, Natsu almost caught me, and I had to teach myself to stop. It's a long story of how I got there, but I still have scars on my body from it that I let people just believe I got in battle." She put her wrists upwards, and he saw them for the first time. He never looked at her wrists that closely, now looking at them he saw them. He kissed her wrists softly. She let out a small sob.

"You are as gorgeous as ever. You do realize that I have a thing for scars." She giggled through the tears. "I think every scar on you body shows a battle you went up against. You may not have won every battle you got from these, but you survived, and that's all that matters. You've lived a tough life, but you survived. And I thank God, I get to hold you in my arms every night. I get to be the one you look to for support."

"I need you, because you keep the monster in me at bay. You keep me feeling like the princess you all claim me to be. My demons are scary, and I know you get that."

"I've struggled with mental health too, just so you know."

"What?" She asked with a confused looked at him a few extra moments.

"Yeah, I have too. I think a lot of the slayers have."

"You went through some tough shit too my love. When you were expelled, I have no doubt you went through things you are too scared to talk about yet."

"Why did I have to have the smartest mate in the world." He chuckled. "I promise, once I figure out how to explain my shit, I'll tell you everything. For now, I just want you to realize how much I struggle too. We all do. We've been through things that no one can even fathom. Especially the Tenrou thing. I-We were so close to death. We were staring it in the face, and then there was nothing for seven years. Not that we knew we were frozen. We just woke up seven years later."

"Are you scared of dying?" She asked softly.

"Terrified." He said plainly. "I think death is the one thing that scares me the most." She nodded.

"I'm not scared of death. I know a lot of people are, and they should be, but I've never feared death. Maybe it's because at times all I wanted was to die. I don't know. It's weird. I was ready to die on Tenrou. I didn't want all of you to die, but I was ready. I was ready to go to whatever's next. I've looked death in the face so much, that I can't fear it. It'd keep me up all night if I did." He nodded at her.

"You can't die on me, okay?" He rested his head on hers. "Neither one of us is dying. We've got a bunch of brats to have." He smiled genuinely at her, and her heart sped up.

"Don't insult the kids. They'll be great. They'll definitely break a lot of hearts though. Look at our genes." She winked. He kissed her softly.

"I love you, my wife."

"I love you too, my husband."

A few minutes later they emerged from the bathroom, and walked back to their friends. The group was now talking and laughing. It made the blonde couple smile brightly. This was their group of misfits. This was their new life. This was where they belonged.

"Hey! Did you guys really fuck in the bathroom? You couldn't wait another half an hour?" Levy giggled. Gajeel smiled at the couple.

"We didn't get it on in the bathroom! I'm classier than that!" Lucy said acting offended. "Ask the other slayers." The slayers nodded.

"Classy? You?" Levy winked.

"Damnit Lev! I'm on my honeymoon! And I paid for your honeymoon slash babymoon too." She said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks again, Lu." Levy said with a small smile. "I kid and joke, but I need you just as bad as you need me. Best friends until the day we die. I hold your secrets you hold mine."

"HEY!" Natsu yelled. "She's my best friend! Get your own!" He said angrily.

"NO! She's mine!" Levy said. "Plus, she likes me better. I was the first to know she liked Laxus!" She spat at him.

"No you didn't! I did! She told me first!" The group watched Natsu and Levy argue over Lucy. Lucy stood there blushing heavily. This wasn't fair to her. **_Yet, so fucking funny._** Fuck you old man!

"Really? Cause I've spent more time with her!" Levy yelled. Gajeel and Cobra couldn't contain their laughter anymore.

"I slept in her damn bed for five months!" Natsu yelled, and Lucy's eyes widened. Laxus growled.

"Natsu! Shut the fuck up! Both of you!" Lucy yelled. "I love both of you equally! And to explain why Natsu slept in my bed, it's because he didn't want to sleep alone. He was scared of his nightmares, and I was his best friend. I swear to God this is why people think we had a thing! Watch what you say Natsu! And Levy, you know damn well I love you more than any other female in the world. I told you and Natsu at the same time. Kinda. Natsu figured it out on his own, but I didn't confirm it. I flat out told you yes. I love you both now stop this childish nonsense."

"Sorry." They both said. Laxus pulled Lucy towards him.

"I hate this group." He said softly, rubbing his temple. Lucy giggled, and so did the other slayers minus Natsu.

"So, how is this room thing happening?" Sting asked.

"We rented five different cabin type things. They're all next to each other, but not connected. That should be good enough to keep the slayers sane. Other than that, it's a free for all. We could do the beach and stuff, but I think we really just want to spend these three days as mates and slayers." She paused and looked at the girls. "Enjoy yourselves, but keep your phones on and charged. You never know when things could get bad. Enjoy all your mind-blowing sex."

"Please keep my power on." Lisanna said flatly, causing the group to laugh.

"Oh jeez! Let it go already!" Lucy giggled.

"No promises." Laxus said throwing a wink at Lucy.

"I'm not letting it go." Levy smirked.

"Ugh!" Lucy said halfheartedly. "You guys are impossible."

"Lucy?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah?" The mood in the train got serious all the sudden. It was like she was going to say what they had all been thinking. All they had worried about coming on this trip.

"You be safe too, okay?"

"I have the biggest slayer on my arm. He and I we'll make sure to be safe. Plus, Loke will be in and out of the gate. He's here for all of us, just a reminder. If you need him just say his name. Then he'll feel you emotions, and if he sees you need him, he'll come." She giggled a second remembering, "or he'll just come. He's been pretty good at just showing up out of the blue."

"Always at inconvenient times." The girls giggled.

"At least he's never seen you naked." Kinana said with a shrug.

"Ummmmmmmmmm." Lucy paused looking between Laxus and Natsu.

"Don't look at me! I didn't want too!" Natsu said while pretending to gag. "P-Plus that was Loke's fault!"

"Natsu and Loke have seen you naked?" Laxus gritted through his teeth.

"Yeah, but it's a long story. Neither of them saw too much, but ugh," she stalled and everyone was watching her.

"She wore too tiny of clothes in a battle. Loke was drooling and Natsu wrapped his vest around her." Lisanna said fast, trying to save the three.

"Pretty much." Lucy said smiling warmly at Lis for saving her.

"Dude, you know I'd never want to see that. Loke on the other-hand, would love to see her naked again." Natsu said.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE, will ever see my wife naked again. Unless it's the doctor delivering our headaches." Laxus said threateningly.

"That's rude." Gajeel said with a roll of his eyes. Everyone stared at him, his wife included. About the time Levy was going to slap him, he figured out what he said. "WAIT!" He yelled. "No about seeing the damn bunny naked, I meant about the fact he's insulting his hatchlings! No desire to see the girl naked. No offence bunny girl. I prefer my wife." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"No offence taken at all Gajeel. I was a little worried there, and Levy looked murderous." She said catching her breath.

"Yeah, I'm a tad bit possessive." Levy said grabbing Gajeel's hand again.

"Ya think?" Cobra said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Levy said with a snotty tone.

"You always have to leave a mark on him. Make sure all the women know he's at least sleeping with someone. Surprised the man doesn't have a tattoo of your name on his arm." Cobra said rolling his eyes.

"She can mark me however she likes." Gajeel said winking at his mate.

"Ew." Lis said.

"Well," Levy said with a shrug.

"Jeez, save it until we get there!" Lucy yelled with a giggle.

"How much longer?" Sting asked, surly done with all of them. He couldn't wrap his head around the way these people spoke so freely on all of this. He and Yukie were very private about this kind of thing. They didn't overshare their lives like the rest of these people. It was kinda uncomfortable for them.

Lucy took out her phone. "Should be about ten minutes."

"Goddamn could this hour have taken any longer?" Cobra groaned.

"Yeah. The train could've gotten stuck. Robbers could've been on the train. A baby could be crying. We could not have a private cart. We," Cobra interrupted Lucy.

"I get it!" He groaned.

"Oh don't be so grumpy, we're on our honeymoon." Kinana said with one of her signature smiles, that brought Cobra to his knees.

"Don't look at me like that Doll. I'll have to listen to you." He closed his eyes, and leaned his head back. He wanted nothing to do with all this. True, he was happy for the opportunity to get away, and have it paid for, but he just wanted to stay the biggest asshole. It was all changing though. The way these idiots made him feel was frustrating to say the least. He never cared about anyone, and now he was stuck with a bunch of feeling driven people. The way they loved made them stronger, and he wished he could show that side of him. But after so many years of being told it wasn't manly for loving people, for being beat when you showed emotion, for being sent home to home and no one wanting a broken kid like yourself; you learn to just shut it all off. True, he and Kinana loved each other more than life itself, but he still didn't show it in public. She understood why, but he secretly always thought it bugged her. Maybe he should try to be more like these idiots. Obviously, it worked for them. He knew Gajeel had practically grew up the same way, and looking at him now, he was so much more happy. He was holding his pregnant wife, and he could only imagine Kinana carrying a poison slayer. He smiled into the air shaking his head a bit. As soon as this was all over, they were having one. He swore it. There was no reason to keep putting off. He was officially ready, and she was born ready.

"Okay guys this is our stop!" Lucy said excitedly, drawing him from his mind. This was the start of one Hell of a vacation!


	27. A Little Fire and the Truth

**I hope everyone is having a great day/night. I didn't have to work today, and don't have to work tomorrow either, thank the Lord. Sadly the Finance works both. Which leaves me alone in the apartment for 8 hours at night. At least I get a lot done. Really liked this chapter. Gives a lot of back ground into what I really enjoy looking into.**

 **With much love,**

 **Taylor**

It was later that night that all the mates and slayers were sitting around a fire that Natsu had so kindly built. After Lisanna batted her eyelashes, he gladly did it without any teasing about how superior he was. He could melt into a puddle by just a look from his mate. Every time she batted those long eyelashes, he knew he was screwed. But, mate asks mate receives. It's how it was for every slayer. He was no more weak than Gajeel. That boosted his ego. Not that it needed any more boosting.

The girls were wearing Pajama pants and long-sleeved shirts. They had blankets wrapped around them, and were all sitting on the beach laughing animatedly with each other. The slayers had gone to grab a few more pieces of wood. As they stood in a line watching their mates, they couldn't help the feeling over joy wash over them. Hearing them laugh and joke, made everything ten times easier to bare. Plus,

"Anyone else think they look ten times hotter like this than when they're in tiny outfits?" Sting asked, with a big dumb grin on his face. The slayers all thought for a moment. It's not that they didn't like the tiny outfits, or the teasingly tight jeans but this looked different. They all couldn't put their hands on why. That was until Gajeel spoke.

"She looks like my wife." He said softly. "She's always tried to fit in with the other women in Fairy Tail. She's always wanted to be hot and sexy, but this picture right in front of me is something so much more. She's got my kids in there, and she's not trying to be something she isn't. She's hot when she puts on those jeans, sure, but this her is the her I married. I didn't marry her because of her ass, though that is a nice perk. I married her for a life time of these moments. The moments when she isn't trying to be anything. She's just being herself. The her I wake up to every morning." His words made all the slayers think hard. They were all taken aback by the tone he used, but that didn't make it any less true.

"It's never fades." Cobra said with a smile. Damn he must look like a fool, but this was what he's known for four years. This was what he looked forward to. When she put on her pajamas, she always looked better. Hell, he and her had enough pillow fights at two AM, because he told her how much he loved her in her sleep clothes. She always giggled and hit him. Hearing her laugh was his greatest pleasure. "We've been mated for four years, and this sight never gets old. She makes me go weak at the knees more when she's like this when she puts on the damn lingerie. I'll tell ya men, this will be your favorite outfit she ever puts on. When the fuzzy pajamas come out, so does the cute moments. The ones you make at three AM. When all you want to do is sleep, but she just keeps going on and on. But, you don't mind cause hearing her laugh and seeing that smile, makes it all worth the sleepless night. Even when you've got a mission to do in the morning. Even when you really are exhausted. When all you can do is think about how tired you are. Seeing her roll over on her stomach and giggle, makes it all worth it." It was the most Erik had ever said to this group. It was probably the most vulnerable he's ever been. He didn't care in the slightest though. It was true, and he'd let this ragtag group of idiots in if it meant finally having a home. Maybe he should join their damn guild.

"She looks like the mother of my children." Everyone stared at Laxus. No one ever thought those words would leave his mouth. He had almost passed out at the thought of having kids when Loke said they had to have three. "She looks like how I expect her to look when it's three in the damn morning, and she gets up to take care of a little one, or when they crawl into our bed when they have a nightmare. She looks like a mother, and it's driving me batshit insane. She's so much more than anyone gives her credit for. She's more than a hot piece of ass. She's more than a princess. Hell, she's more than just the light of our guild. She's a human that no one has ever seen worthy of love. She's a human who deserves everything in the world. She looks perfect right now. She just," he paused taking a shallow breath, "I don't know man, she's far too important to me than I ever would have cared for." The group was dumbfounded. Erik and Laxus had both just said very personal things. The two biggest assholes had opened up. Gajeel had been little by little since getting with Levy, but even he made Natsu and Sting stop in their tracks. Natsu heart only warmed more. They were all starting to bond together. They were starting to be a real family. He may actually have found his real family. A family that could help relieve the pain of Igneel leaving him alone as a young child.

"You guys coming?!" Lucy asked with a small giggle. The men all looked at each other.

"Of course, babe. On our way. Wouldn't want to keep the princess waiting." Laxus said, as rolled her eyes.

"Not a princess." Levy yelled.

"Shut it!" Lucy bit back, causing everyone to laugh. The slayers walked over to their women. "If you guys keep smiling like that your faces are going to get stuck." She giggled.

"Can't a group of married men look at their wives with adoration?" Laxus asked, making all the women blush. The men took this as a win.

The men put the wood in the fire, and watched as their mates watched them. They all looked like the had one question. "Everything okay?" Gajeel asked.

"We were talking while you guys were gawking." Levy said with a smile. "What was the moment you knew you had fallen so hard for your mate?" The slayers were taken aback. This question had never been brought up, and they kinda never thought it would be, but here they were. They knew there was no way getting around this question.

"I can go first." Natsu said with a shrug. "But then I want to know when the mates knew." The girls nodded. "I fully knew that I was in love with Lizzy a week before she," he bit his lip, "she died. I remember the feeling of giddiness I felt. I was supper glad she was going on that mission. Happy and I were planning a huge surprise. I had it all planned out. Master had told me how to make it special. He told me a picnic, and take out food in the park would woo her. Because we all know I can't cook." He looked at his mate with a small chuckle. "I had everything set out. I had all the blankets and food and the letter. I was ready. I might have only been thirteen, but I was ready for you to be mine." He started to choke a bit. "But when Mira and Elfman got home, they told me you had died. They told me alone, because Mira knew I loved you. I had asked her to take you on the damn mission. I got you killed." He had a few small tears falling, and it seemed so did everyone else. "B-But you came back to me. You came home, by fate if you ask me. It's fate that brought you home. I needed you. I knew you needed time with your siblings, so I waited a few weeks before telling you, and we held off a bit longer before we started the process. You were irreplaceable. There was never going to be another Lizzy. No one could ever make me feel so," he thought for a minute, "giddy. After you were gone, I never got the same giddiness walking into the guild. There was no you, and that made the guild empty. There was no Lizzy and a major prank. There was no joking about marriage." He looked her in the eyes. "You made my dreams come true Lizzy, you made my six-year-old self's dream come true. And one day you'll make my eighteen-year-old's dream come true. You'll bless me with a ton of little takeover slayers." Lisanna couldn't hold back her tears.

"Six." They all looked at her. "I fell in love with you at six. Which is such a weird thing. I was six when I fell in love with you. I wanted to marry, and love you, at six. Nat I knew I wanted you, before I even knew what love was. I wanted a life by your side, before I was even old enough to spell my name right all the time. So six. And it was the moment Happy hatched, and we became a real family. A mom, dad, and baby." She chuckled. "And I swear once this is all over we can have that first baby. I swear on it. If we could, I'd have one now." She giggled. "But maybe it's a good thing we're waiting a little longer."

"It is Lizzy. I want a little more time with you. I just got you back. I don't want to share you yet." There was a long silence before Sting spoke.

"Grand Magic Games. When she was being bullied by our old master. Rogue and I have always been possessive about Yukie. We've always wanted to protect her. As Rogues was more friendly, mine grew to be something else entirely. Mates are one hell of a ride." He chuckled. "Watching you get your mark get removed, I fought him. I fought for you, because you had proven to be a great fighter. Just cause you lost your match, doesn't mean you were a failure. Rogue and I both lost ours as well, and here I am running the damn guild. I know we are so new at this. I know that we mated a couple days after the Grand Magic Games, and now were married and stuff, but I couldn't be more excited. We've got so much to live with each other. I know we're young, and ya know what maybe dumb, but we're for real. And after the Grand Magic Games, I knew I needed you." They watched at Yukino fidget a bit. She was uncomfortable and they all saw it.

"For the last three years I've been in love with you." Everyone froze. Sting especially. He had obviously never heard this. "I-um-I've loved you for three years. It all started when I walked into the guild for the first time. You greeted me, and were so excited to see me. Like you had known me for years, even though we had never met. I come from a broken background. I came from some traumatic stuff, and to see a stranger give me more compassion than my own biological family did, made me break. Then it was a few months later that you and I had become such good friends, that I fell face first for you. The main moment was when the other guys had said something demeaning, and you freaked out. You stood up for me, so did Rogue, like I had never been before. It was the sweetest moment of my life, and sometimes I still cry at that memory. I don't remember what they said, but I remember how safe you made me feel. That's when I knew for sure I couldn't live without you."

"You didn't say anything. Why?"

"Didn't think you could love me back. I have a lot of insecurities and one of them was feeling like no one could ever love me." She looked down. "So, I hid it for a few years. To be fair Rogue knew." Sting narrowed his eyes.

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" He asked almost hurt.

"Because you just said that you only knew at the Grand Magic Games. This has been going on for three years." She paused and smiled brightly at him. "I'm just glad it wasn't all in my head. You kinda dropped hints throughout the years. I was just more in tune with your emotions than you." She giggled.

"Guess so." He said softly. He couldn't believe he had missed the signs for so many years. He may be a slayer, but he knew she had kinda liked him, right? Maybe not.

"I knew I loved Shrimp during Fantasia." He looked at Laxus. "Sorry man, but you destroying everyone made me fall for the woman." Laxus chuckled.

"I'm glad something good came from it."

"You've got no idea. So, she was sitting on the floor books all around her. It's still my favorite sight to come home too. Watching her mind work is sexy as fuck. But, watching her go at the books for the first time, made me see how smart she was. She wasn't a puny mage, who couldn't protect herself. I have a sick feeling that it was going to happen. That I was going to fall fucking head first for a woman I had strung to a tree." He paused. "But damn she was smart. I find brains sexy, probably cause I'm a slayer and have none." They all laughed. "But watching her work on a huge puzzle that Freed had laid at her feet, it made me wonder about who she really was. Who the real Levy McGarden was. I remember I said something dumb, and she actually bit my head off. Like we had barely spoken at that point, and she tore me a new asshole. It was very sexy." He chuckled. "Her brain is probably her best attribute. Minus that ass." Levy rolled her eyes.

"Typical you!" She spat at him.

"What can I say you cause earthquakes with that thing." He smirked.

"S-Class. Hands down S-Class. The way you gave me no choice to have you be my partner. The way you stopped being so guarded around me. And my favorite memory of that whole damn thing, "never leave my side". You made me swear to never leave your side, and once we got home, I made you earn it. I knew I was your mate. You don't date. You barely even slept with people. Cause you hate people. But, while we were on Tenrou I learned where your loyalties fell, and that was with me and Fairy Tail. I was pretty turned on during the that whole ordeal. Probably a good thing you were knocked out. You'd have taken me right before we were frozen. You showed me the real Gajeel Redfox. The man you still don't fully show anyone. You're kinda a softy for me. And I guess the kiddos." She smiled at him.

"So, I was in love with you longer than you were me? That's really odd." Gajeel said, as his mind turned.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Cause I could smell her arousal for me, since Fantasia."

"Oh, yeah she lusted after you hardcore." Lucy said with a giggle.

"She's got a point. You were dark and mysterious. It was sexy." Levy winked. "I had wanted to sleep with you for months, before falling for you. Which might actually be the most whorish thing I've ever done." Lucy chuckled. "EXCEPT THAT!" She yelled to her friend.

"Sorry." Lucy said with a smirk. "Okay. Which one of you is going to give in first? You two are always in an ego competition. So who's going to spill first?" She smiled over at Laxus, while Kinana did the same to Erik.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Erik asked.

"Sound good to me." Laxus said making sure his mind was shut off. They did it once, and Laxus won. "Your mates a winner babe." He winked at her, while she rolled her eyes.

"About three years after you guys disappeared and Cubeleous was gone, I heard her voice in my head. I was hoping to find my best friend back. I had no idea she had been cursed, or that she was a human for that matter. So, I followed the damn voice, and found her at Fairy Tail. The guild was destroyed. No one was happy, or joyful. They were still reeling from you guys being gone. Presumed dead at that point. She knew who I was when she saw me, because she ran into my arms the moment she saw me. And I hugged her so tightly. I had never hugged her, or anyone. But holding you doll felt right. It was that moment. Seeing you as a human, and how pretty you were," and for the first time in the history of this group, they saw Erik be vulnerable. "I was done with life. Life had yet again fucked me over, without my consent. After the childhood I had endured. After wondering alone for years on my own before finding that damn snake. And for her leaving my side. I was so close to just giving up. I stopped fighting as hard in battles, cause what was the fucking point. My best friend was gone." He paused. "And then she wasn't. She came back to my side. Like she always did."

"Always will babe. You broke my curse, and then found me."

"You make me sound like a pussy, doll." He said rolling his eyes. "But, I guess if it had to be in front of anyone this group is the best choice." He gave a real genuine smile. Lucy's heart melted. He was opening up a bit to them. Might seem like a small unimportant detail, but it was huge. It was him being vulnerable, and she hoped he'd continue to trust them.

"That was the moment I realized I loved you too, honestly. As a snake, I knew I liked you more than anyone else. Dreamed of the day, you'd see me as a human, but that was never going to happen. I was cursed, and that was that. Until it wasn't. Until the curse, I guess, wore off. I was free then. I was free to be a human, but I was knock unconscious, and woke up in Fairy Tail. And that's where this all started." She chuckled. "But, I wouldn't want it any other way." There was a long pause.

"Can I say mine before Laxus? Break the mold a sec?" They all nodded. "Mira told me a story. I don't want to tell the story, cause she probably shouldn't have even been saying it. But, this story showed me a side of you I had never known. You were unapproachable. I couldn't talk to you. I could barely look at you without fearing my life." She laughed. "Then you attacked the guild, got expelled and left me forever. Or so I thought. But Mira kept talking about you, and your story. Things you probably would hate for us to know, but then everyone else started sharing stories about you. Levy, Natsu, Jet, Elfman, Thunder Legion; everyone spoke so highly of you. When I asked why you weren't given a second chance they all froze, and master spoke. He told me that you'd be back. You just needed time to unplug. You needed a moment, and this was the only way to make you have it. So I was kinda liking you, but when I saw you on Tenrou, my heart skipped. And that was it. I swore to myself to get to know you. You weren't so scary anymore. Dare I say, you were even approachable." She giggled. "You and I running this damn charity thing, was the greatest thing I've ever signed up for. Even though you were an ass in the way you told me!" She playfully yelled.

"I knew I loved you a few weeks after you stepped foot in that damn guild." He said cutting her off from everything else. "I knew you were different and it scared the ever-loving-shit out of me. Drove me crazy, and even mad. I made awful jokes over the next few weeks, until I attacked the guild. But, it all hit me more after I returned. Watching you fight Hades, and in the Grand Magic Games, it was all so," he paused and shrugged, "hot. You may have a great brain too, but the way you fight is something remarkable. You have grace, even in battle. It's like you never turn off your upper-class training. It drives me mad. I knew for sure I needed you, in the middle of the Grand Magic Games."

"Funny, cause after your fight with you own father, I thought that was the sexiest thing in the world. You proved your loyalties to be us. You fought for me. Flare had roughed me up pretty well. I always fantasized you did it for me. I was sure you hadn't, but now I think you did." She smirked over at him. "You're also really hot when you fight. No slayer take this out of context, but you all shed your shirts when you fight and we all fawn." She giggled.

"How many times when Gajeel shed his shirt did I lose my shit?" Levy said.

"Or when Laxus did?"

"Or Natsu?"

"I still remember the first time Sting lost his."

"Erik was pretty good at being clothed at all times, but there were times that I took a second look."

"Didn't everyone?" Lucy giggled. "Wouldn't be slayers if girls didn't fawn over them."

"Yeah, but bitches better look out. You look at my man with such lust, and I'll cut a bitch." Levy said halfheartedly.

"Same." Lucy said.

"I think we can all agree on that." Kinana said. They broke out in a fit of laughter and the men froze. This was too good. This was what they needed to see. All their women enjoying themselves. This made everything better, just like Gajeel had told Laxus. They all believed that sharing these stories tonight made them stronger as a family, and individually. They weren't feeling like pansies. They felt like real men, who weren't scared to show emotion when it came to their mates. And happy mate, happy life. They weren't going to just be vulnerable all the time, but a little here and there never hurt anyone.

The rest of the night went smoothly, and the slayers ended up caring their passed-out mates to their cabins. It was a good night, and the stars were smiling down at them.


	28. You, Me, and This Crazy World

**Important message from me. Also very sensitive matter in this chapter.**

 **As a writer I use my platform to get messages across. I myself am a recovering addict, and also a Child Sex Trafficking survivor. Winter months are very hard for me, and I know I've let people down with having to go to every two weeks for Charity Clarity, however, if you can try and see it from my perspective; I'm a full time 18 credit student, I work part-time, I've got homework, I've got family responsibilities, and I'm planning a wedding. It all adds up. In the summer I will go back to every week. I don't know how long Charity Clarity will be. It kinda just has a mind of it's own at this point. Those of you who are supportive, and understand I thank you. For those who don't, I'm sorry, but my mental health comes first. Like it always should have. I think people are too afraid to talk mental health, and at this point I think it's my responsibility. People have stopped reading, yet I've gained other followers. I thank everyone that has been on this ride with me, and hope you'll stick around. Wrote the beginning chapter to the truth tonight, so can't wait for you all to read it. With much love, Taylor.**

Lucy woke up as Laxus laid her into the bed. She didn't open her eyes, she wanted to just pretend to be asleep. She didn't want him to know she was listening to his every move. She heard him sigh, and take a seat at the desk. She knew he was tense. He hated sleeping. And she knew after today's talk on the train, he'd be a mess. She shallowed hard before speaking. "Babe?" She spoke ever so softly.

"Go back to sleep Lucy Ann. You need to relax. You need some sleep. You've been going nonstop for too many weeks. We're okay here." She saw him rub his temples. She knew he was desperately trying to believe his own words, but was failing to even convince himself.

"Take off your shoes, and come to bed." She begged. She hated that she had to beg him to come to bed. She wanted him to freely want to sleep next to her. And he did, but she knew the nightmares held him back.

"I can't my love. I just need a few more minutes." He said not looking at her. Her eyes watered. She wasn't known to be a crier, but she just broke at this sight. "Babe, you know it has nothing to do," she interrupted him.

"I know, but please come lay with me?" He met her watery gaze. His heart broke, and for the twentieth time since they got together, he let a few tears fall. Usually he'd feel like a pansy, but even he knew that this brought them together.

"I-I can't."

"Let me in. I can help you, I promise. Haven't I proven that?"

"My love," he said looking at her with such lover, her heart skipped a beat, "you're already helping me. I know I need to tell you. I just don't have the words."

"Then let's figure them out together. We can each find the words we need together. I finally think I can tell you what happened. After everything today, I think I'm okay too. I think it's safe to say that you deserve the truth. So, please come to bed? Come talk to your wife. The woman who tamed you. I put you at ease, so come let me lay in your arms, where I belong. I promise, I'll make you feel equally as safe." He shook his head sarcastically.

"Mate asks, mate gets." He chuckled. She was already putting him at ease. He slowly took off his shoes, and took his shirt off. He could tell then that his mate was serious. She wasn't watching him in lust, she was keeping her eyes locked with his. He knew then that this was going to be a long talk, and they wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. He changed into his pajama pants, and laid next to her. It was too hot in the damn hut to get under any blankets. "I need you to start. I can't yet."

"It's okay. I understand. I just-I hope you find as much peace through this as I think I will. I'm telling you something no one has ever known. Not Loke. Not Levy. Not even Natsu. This is why I had commitment issues. This is how I found my lost way to Fairy Tail." She watched him close his eyes, and put his hand in her hair. It was comforting to have him there, to let him in. "About a year before I came to Fairy Tail, I was seeing a guy. We were in love, or so I thought. He had my heart, in that fairy tale type way. Nothing like you, but he was the first guys to ever light a spark in me. I loved him." She took a shaky breath. "The fist few months were great. We did so much together. My dad was happy that I had been able to find someone from upper to marry. There had been a lot of talk of him and I marrying. And I was okay with that. I loved him. How-however after the first few months, he got angry. And he got angry at me. For being me. For laughing too loud. For eating too much. For-for not being great in bed." Her eyes watered. "I remember he had come over to hang, and I was cooking dinner but not fast enough. He got really angry at me, and he slapped me. Instantly he was sorry, and told me all the usual things. It'll never happen again. It's been an awful day. I would never want to hurt you. He was hysterical. I told him it was okay, I understood. We kissed and it was fine. That was until it happened again and again and again. Things only got worse from the slaps. There were kicks, punches, and even burn marks. He was not the man I had fallen in love with." She bit her lip. That was the easy part, this was about to get ten times worse.

"Lucy, I feel like this gets worse, and there's only one way it could get worse." He held her head to his chest. "Babe, please tell me he didn't," she interrupted him.

"If was a few months after the physical that I broke up with him. He was very unhappy, as was just about everyone. No one knew what was happening. I became very skilled with makeup." She paused, letting a small sob escape her lips. "It was two weeks after we broke up that he found his way to my place at three in the morning. He climbed into my bed. The man I had lost my virginity too. The man I had loved. But he was not the man I loved anymore. He tried kissing me. I resisted as much as I could, but it wasn't working. There wasn't anything I could do. Things escalated from there. I won't horrify you with the details, but it took me a year and a half to get over, and by that time I had found my way here. That's why I had one night stands, it was to get myself familiar with sex so I didn't have a meltdown when I had sex with someone I loved. It was a dumb way to go about it, but it worked. I still have nightmares, and occasional flashbacks, but I'm all good with the bedroom stuff. As you know." She chuckled while sniffling.

"Lucy," he said so quietly her heart broke. He had never been this soft. Not even with her. This softness made her want to throw up. She knew he wasn't one to let people feel self-pity, but she knew he was breaking at this point. Between his nightmares, and just finding out his mate had been raped, he was done. And he was so done, that beating the shit out of something wouldn't help, at all. This was a pain that he was sure nothing could fix but time. He was broken, and he knew she was about to feel the same damn way. "You've never told anyone?" He shook his head softly.

"Y-Yeah. I didn't want to bother anyone with my problems. It's why I get defensive when people call me a whore, even kiddingly. It wasn't like I really had a choice. It's what I needed to do to get over it all."

"You are the strongest woman I've ever met, and I've known a lot of strong woman." He kissed her head. "I promise, you ever say the word we'll stop. You even mutter the word no or stop, and we're done. I'll shut it down so fast, your head will spin." She kissed his abs, while crying.

"You know, you're the only one to ever even think of that. I may not have told anyone, but the men in my bed would've never stopped. I know them. You're so different. You've got me. You've got my back. I may be the leader of this damn group, but you make my life worth living. You make me want to stay in recovery. You make me want to live. I can't thank you enough for that." His own tears started as he realized he really needed to tell her what was driving him insane. He feared she'd run. He feared she wouldn't understand the hard place he was put in. He feared she'd think he was a monster.

"Before I say anything. I just need to say, I'm not a monster. I've never been a monster. And this was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and guarantee ever will." She started to cry again. And ran her hand up and down his abs. "After I was expelled I took a few off the books jobs. I was just doing work for people I had already done work for. I was in the East Forest. Just collecting some damn flowers, for the crazy old lady." He chuckled. "She's always been my favorite client. She was always sweet to me. So, I was doing her this dumb favor. I was about three miles outside of town, when I heard a woman yell. I ran to where they were and," he swallowed hard. He buried his head into her hair a moment. He was distraught. "There was a kid, maybe ten, with a gun pointed at a pregnant woman. She was standing in front of her two young children. Her husband was watching in the corner horrified. The kid was laughing in a way you knew was evil. You just knew it." He started to let it out. His tears weren't able to be contained any longer. "I had a choice to make. Save the family, and kill the kid. Or let the kid kill the family."

"Oh my God, Laxus." Lucy sobbed, rolling onto him to hug him tightly.

"I killed him. I killed a ten-year-old kid. Lucy! I killed him." He cried.

"It's okay. It's all okay Laxus. You saved a family! You save three kids and their parents. They didn't have to grow up without parents, or die themselves! You're a hero." She sobbed into his chest. Watching him fully cry made her break fully.

"The family. They let me stay with them a few days. They fed me, and they became a family to me. I kept contact, and after we came back for Tenrou they were so excited to hear from me. They had their little boy and had gone on to have one more little boy. They were so thankful that I had given them that life. They made me feel like I mattered, when no one else did. It made it slightly easier, but sometimes I wonder if I could've saved them all. I should've been able to."

"No Laxus, it wasn't possible. I promise you that. You did the right thing."

"Then why do I feel like I didn't?" He cried into her neck.

"Because, you killed a young kid. You love kids. I've seen you with little ones, and especially Asuka. Killing that kid, made you think about if it had been one of the ones in the guild. You have severe PTSD from it, and I'm here. God, I'm here for you." He nuzzled himself deeper into her neck.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" She pulled his head up to look at her. He was a mess. Tears streaming down his face. She let out a sob.

"Never. You're a hero! Damnit do you hear me? A hero. You saved a family. You let them live a life they would've never had."

"Thank you." He whispered before kissing her softly. Their tears intermingled. He held her to him.

"Forever and always my love." He hugged her tightly.

They stayed up a long while, before finally passing out with each other. Neither had thought the first night of their honeymoon would end with so many tears, but they were glad they had each other's back, and this only made them love each other more. This made them stronger than before.

The next morning Laxus and Lucy awoke to the soft sounds of the waves. They were in a daze. They both hadn't had any sort of nightmare. Even Laxus, whose had them chronically for a couple of months, didn't have them. He got the best sleep of his life, and it was all thanks to the blonde woman next to him.

"I don't deserve you." He mumbled, nuzzling into her neck.

"Yes you do." She yawned. She looked over at the clock. It was eleven. She was starving. Her stomach growled, and she heard Laxus chuckled. "Oh shut up!" She yelled halfheartedly.

"It was cute babe." He nuzzled her mate mark causing her to moan. "As much as I'd love to hear you make that noise under me, I think I better feed you first." She pushed him back. "Damn you're feisty when you're hungry." He teased.

"Coming from a slayer?! Rich!" She laughed. She stood up, and went to change. "Damn I need a shower." She sighed.

"Change for now, I'll get ya real clean once we get back." Even though she was in the bathroom, she could hear his wink. She just rolled her eyes. He was a perv, even if he was her perv.

A few minutes later the couple entered a diner. They were overlooking the sea, and it calmed both of them. They ordered, and started to just talk. It was all going well, until Laxus made Lucy uncomfortable.

"Why were you with Edward?" He asked. She stopped eating and stared at him. "I'm your husband, so spill it." She rolled her eyes.

"You may be my husband, but that's still none of your damn business."

"I know how you got with him, mize well tell me why." He said sending her a cocky smirk, like he already knew his answer.

"I'm pretty sure you already know the answer, why do I need to say it?" She growled slightly.

"Cause I wanna hear those pretty little lips say it." He winked at her.

"I did it because I was done with my feelings for you." He looked at her with that damn smirk again. "DAMNIT! Wipe that damn smirk off your stupid face!"

"You know, you could've crawled into my bed at any point. I'd have welcomed it." He winked again.

"Really? Cause, you were in just as much denial as me." She said smirking at him. "If not more babe. You've craved me since I came to this guild. And had we fucked right to begin with, we would have accidently mated."

"So?"

"You would've run. You wouldn't have been able to deal with the fact that you had something more permanent than a three-day girl."

"Part of me wonders if I would have reacted with joy. You all like to say that I was a man whore, which is fair, but I think had we accidently mated I would have been better off. I wouldn't have attacked the guild or hurt you. I would have been a little saner. I think I would've almost welcomed it."

"Really?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, cause it would've been you. You make everything easier." Her heart melted. "Even cumming is ten times easier with you." He smirked.

"WHY?!" She yelled. "Why every time you say something so sweet, and loving, do you decide to fuck up the moment afterwards?!" He chuckled.

"Because, I love this sight of you. Where you aren't sure whether you want to stab me, or love me. Whether you want to kiss me softly, or hardcore make-out with me. Whether to slap me or ride me." He winked. She groaned.

"But can't we just have one?"

"Nope."

"Whatever. Asshole."

"I love you Lucy Dreyar." He said kissing her hand.

"I guess I kinda love you too, Laxus Dreyar."

Lucy and Laxus walked into their cabin laughing. Laxus was telling a really cheesy dad joke, and it just made Lucy's day. She loved his stupid humor. Usually it was really vulgar and naughty, but every once in a while, he told a silly random joke. Those were the ones she loved. She was giggling, and he pulled her close.

"You still need that shower." His voice changed. It was husky, and deep with need. She knew he had wanted to start their honeymoon off with sex the first night, but they had other important things they needed to work through. She hated the way her core ignited without her permission. "I'll take that as a yes." He lifted her up, and carried her into the bathroom. He set her on the counter, and kissed her. He could already tell she was needy for him. Not only was her arousal thick in the air, but her moans were already loud. Usually he had to work up to that.

"Laxus start the water, give me a moment to undress." She pushed him away, and he pouted.

"But that's my favorite part." He whined.

"I'll give you a show, while you start the water." His eyes went back to feral, and he walked towards the shower. She hopped off the counter, and went to stand next to him. The first thing she did was take her hair out of its bun. It fell down her back, and he was already losing it. She took the bottom of her shirt and slowly slid it over her head. She left her black bra, while she undid her shorts, which were too short in Laxus' opinion. She was able to strip them off, and he was pleasantly surprise to see she had on no panties. She stood there in only her bra. She moved her hair to one side, moving her shoulder a little, and unhooked her bra.

He wasn't sure how he had lost control so fast, but he turned the shower on, and lifted her up so fast that even he forgot he was still wearing clothes. He took her into the shower, and she giggled.

"You're still in your clothes silly."

"I'm not really caring." He set her down, and kissed from her neck to just above her sex. She moaned. "Come on babe, say my name." He lifted her one leg over his shoulder, and licked her slit softly.

"Laxus." She moaned.

"Oh babe, you're about to be rocked." He delved into her core, and her moans intensified. He switched to suckle her nerves, while pumping into her. He wanted to watch her fall over that edge. He made eye contact with her, but she wasn't watching him. She was trying to steady herself as she was close to falling into ecstasy. He sent a zap threw his tongue to her clit, and she moaned loudly.

"Do it again, please?" She begged, and he did it again. Then once more cause he knew how close she was.

"You have no idea how good you taste." He growled against her core.

"Remove your clothes Laxus. I'm not done with you yet."

"Demanding today, aren't we?" She flipped him so he was against the wall.

"Don't test me today Laxus." The way she said his name, had him almost begging her to fuck him. She kissed him feverously, and started to take off his pants. As soon as she got them open, she had a hard time tugging them off him. "This is why you should've taken your clothes off first." He was a little impatient at her, and he stripped his clothing faster. She ogled his member. "Every time I see your dick, I fall more and more in love with it." She licked her lips, falling to her knees. She stoked him a second, before placing small kisses on his shaft.

"Goddamn." He moaned, as she licked him. She quickly put him in her mouth, and started to suck him slowly. "Oh God." She ached whenever he did this. Whenever he got vocal, her core ignited more than anything. He was close to losing it, but she let him go with a pop. He roughly grabbed her and made her stand, before lifting her up. He waisted no time roughly shoving into her.

"Damnit." She cursed. He kept slamming into her. The shower had grown cold, but it felt better this way. Lucy was moaning his name loudly, and he was groaning into her neck. They were climbing higher and higher.

"I love you so much." Laxus groaned into her shoulder. He sped up a bit, and they both met their end.

"God, you can't ever leave me." She said panting, as he withdrew from her.

"Why?" He expected a sappy answer. Something, about him loving her. But instead,

"Because I need your dick more than I need air."

"Now who ruins sweet moments?" He said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry you have a phenomenal dick." She giggled.

"Whatever."


	29. Secret Surprises For My Wife

**A couple days early since literally everything in Wisconsin has been canceled. No work. No school. Absolutely no leaving the house. For those of you no in the US or who just don't know, I live in Wisconsin and right now it's -53 degrees outside, supposed to get to -65 tomorrow. Guys are bars are even closed. We don't close our bars. EVER! Anyways. It's supper cold. We're doing everything we can to keep our power on, while trying to keep up with school work. My Fiance and I have been stuck together for the past 24 hours and will be for the next 24 hours. Someone save me! LOL. Nah he's great company, Kingdom Hearts 3 got delivered today. I won't hear a word from him for at least two weeks! Hope no matter where you are in the world you're staying warm! Love you all!**

 **Taylor**

It was later that night that Laxus was leading Lucy to a surprise. She was trying to trust him, but he wasn't very good at leading her blindly. His hands were over his eyes, and she wanted to just tare them off her face. She hated having to blindly trust people. She hated surprises too. They put her on edge. She always felt like people were just going to pop out at her, and she hated being scared.

"Relax babe, nothing bad is going to happen. I'm just taking you somewhere that means a lot to me." He spoke softly. She was trying to calm down, but it wasn't working.

"How many times have you been here?" She asked trying to keep her voice even.

"I lived here, while I was away from the guild. And I'm taking you to my favorite spot. You've got your swimsuit on, right?"

"Yeah." He led her down a small hill, and finally uncovered her eyes. She looked out at the sea, and her mind stopped racing. She was calm. The sea had that effect on her. It always had. She looked over to her left and saw a small cave, she was sure that's why Laxus brought her here. Once her eyes left the cave, she saw a table set up on the beach. The sun was setting on the shore, and that table had the best seat on the beach. On the table was a vase of Roses, and a bottle of wine.

"I had no clue, if you'd rather sit at a table or on a blanket, so I did both." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "It seems kinda dumb now." She turned into him. She placed her hands on his cheeks. Her eyes watered slightly. This was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for her in the romance department. It was perfect.

"It's gorgeous. No one's ever put this much effort into a date for me. You're proving to be a great husband Laxus." The way she said his name, along with husband, made his heart race. He was really her husband. He was really the one she'd spend forever with. Her last name was legally change. There were no more Heartfillia's in the world. He took her as his. It brought him immense joy, but a shit ton of fear. Could he really keep her safe? Forever?

She knew he was overthinking everything. She pushed up into him to kiss him. And without even realizing it, he responded. His mind was still racing, but he was also kinda kissing his wife. She growled at him, which drew him from his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You aren't kissing me genuinely." She said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry. Caught up with the fact you called me your husband." He said looking away from her. She tilted her head to the side.

"Laxus, you are my husband."

"I know, but you had never said it like that before. I just," he paused, "I don't know it just got to me."

"In a good way I hope?" He chuckled.

"Always." He led her down to the beach. She had opted for the blanket overlooking the sea. The sand was soft, and felt better than the chair would. They talked a few moments before Lucy asked him a question that had bothered her since he told her why he had nightmares.

"Hey babe?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something rather personal? It's about the other night." She watched him cringe. "It's okay. Never mind."

"No babe, go for it."

"I-I um, I want to know why you thought I'd think you were a monster." He watched her closely. His heart sank. He had a feeling that this would all come back again, but he also knew that he didn't mind talking about it with her. She was the only one he didn't mind talking to about it.

"I killed a child Lucy. That warrants monster status."

"To save a family. Laxus, babe, that makes you a hero to all of us. Well, me. I know I'm the only one who knows, but thank you for telling me. Your wife." He palmed her face, and kissed her softly.

"God, I need you. I need you so much." He picked up his pace, and her body ignited.

"I need some wine dragon. You took me how many times already? Let's drink, and then we'll get down and dirty some more." She said against his lips, letting out a small chuckled.

"I don't know. This could be a romantic place for me to take you."

"Yeah, till we get sand in places sand doesn't belong." She giggled. He pulled away from her.

"We're on a blanket." She rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a perv." He looked at her in all seriousness.

"You would've never been attracted to me, had I not been a major perv."

"No, I like bad boys." She smirked flirty.

"I'm the baddest slayer there is, aren't I?"

"Yeah, and that tool aint too bad either." She flirted.

"We need to stop this, so that we can enjoy our night, or I will fuck you out here." He growled. He stood up, and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To my favorite place on Earthland. Minus your arms of course." He winked. "Take your clothes off." He said shedding his shirt. She followed suit. She took off her summer dress, and a chill went through her. It was almost like someone was watching them. She quickly shook it off, and followed her husband to the cave. The water was warmer in the cave. It was on top of a hidden hot spring. Laxus had stumbled on it on accident when he was living here. It was his favorite place to go alone, but he loved it more with his wife next to him.

"This is so nice." Lucy moaned, dipping deeper into the water.

"I know. It makes my body feel great. After and hour in here, all your aches will be gone." He said, sliding next to her.

"I already feel it working." She sighed contently. "This is heavenly. When I get pregnant, I'm having the baby here." He chuckled looking at her lovingly.

"You've got baby fever too, huh?"

"You have it as well?" She asked shocked. She never imagined he'd have baby fever, especially after how he acted when he was told they had to have three. He put his arm around her shoulders and leaned back.

"I have it so bad that today I wanted to replace your birth control pills, with fakes. Then play it all up as an accident." He closed his eyes. "Fucking Levy." He groaned. "Seeing her all excited and pregnant, just makes me want to see you pregnant. And if Gajeel can be a damn good father, like he already is, there's no way I can't." He paused. "But the worst of it is, I know we can't. I know that'd put you in so much more danger. And Loke keeps saying there's a bigger problem than Ivan. There's something more sinister. And having a baby in this mess would put you and it in danger. So, I just have to keep telling myself that we need to wait. But I really, really, really don't want too." Her eyes watered. He really wanted to have a full life with her.

"I want to be pregnant. I want to feel everything Levy is feeling. The kicks, the fatigue, the happiness. I want that more than anything, but you're right. There's no way we can have a baby right now. And I need to keep my birth control. locked up." She giggled. "The moment this is all over, the second we win this huge war, we are having a baby. Even if we have to make that baby on the battlefield." He wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, it all just gets to me. My whole life all I've ever wanted to be was a mom, but then I thought I'd never find someone to have kids with. Natsu said he'd pose as a married couple with me so I could adopt, but I didn't want a child per say. I wanted the life that comes with having a baby. A husband, children, white picket fences, a dog, everything you dream of as a little girl. And even though I don't have a picket fence or a dog, I have a husband and a pond." She giggled through her tears. "I never thought you'd ever want to marry, let alone me. When we started this whole mess, I knew you didn't want a wife. I knew that and it was okay. I knew we'd still have kids and stuff, I just wouldn't be a wife. I really wanted to be Misses Dreyar though. It's been a dream." He chuckled.

"This may sound totally crazy, but I've always wanted to marry. It was having kids that scared me. Having a wife was the end goal. My ultimate happiness. I've always wanted that. I've always wanted the love my parents had. Now I do. I have you. Now I want kids. Now I want a dog, and picket fence. I want everything you want. I want a special life with you. I don't want to waste mine anymore. I want a forever with you and three kids, hell, maybe more. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy." They both felt a chill go up their spines.

"Lax- "

"Shh." He quieted her to focus his senses. He could feel the presence of another person, but something was off as well. Like it wasn't physically here. Like it was just a shadow. That put him on edge more knowing his father's Shikigami Magic. He knew that the thought projections gave off a different feeling than this. He needed to just keep his mate calm. He'd talk to the other slayer's later. "We're fine babe. Just a weird sensation." **_My boy, tread carefully. Keep her calm. There's no need to frighten her right now, I promise._** I'm trusting you old man. **_I promise, it's nothing._** Okay.

"So, you're a writer, right?" He asked quickly changing the topic. Her eyes lit up the way he loved, and she spent the next hour telling him everything about her passion for writing. That made Laxus' night. Watching her talk animatedly about her passions made him melt. They drank their wine before heading back to their cabin. Once inside, Laxus pulled out his phone. He shot all the slayer's a text saying they should all go to a bar tonight. To his surprise everyone responded vastly, and were all for it. That's when he knew they felt it too. Laxus knew of a great bar here in town, and they had good food as well.

A couple hours later the group all met up at the bar. They all took a seat, causing Lucy to speak. Laxus hadn't told her why they were here, but she knew why. "You all felt it too?" The group looked at her, and the slayers hung their heads low. "So that means,"

"Welcome to Midnight Rift!" A cheerful voice said. The group turned to see a woman greeting them. She had bright pink hair that went to her hips, that was in a ponytail. She was rather busty, but was covered up with a modest dress, and a black and white apron. She was about as tall as Lucy, and looked to be friendly. "Can I get you guys something to drink?" The group ordered their drinks, as Levy opted for just water. "My names Ava by the way. Call if you need anything!" She said happily.

"Thank you." Lucy said then turned her attention back to her group. "So, you all felt the feeling. What could that mean? Slayer's? You guys have any insight? You guys have heightened senses."

"The only way to explain it, Tink, was it didn't feel evil." Lucy breathed a sigh of relief too early, Cobra continued. "It felt so much worse. It felt like," he couldn't even describe it.

"Sinister." Natsu said as their drinks were set down in front of them, and they ordered some food, before continuing. "It felt like…dude I was terrified, and I don't usually feel that way. I usually feel like I can take down anyone, or anything, but this? This I cannot beat. I could feel that just from its faint presence." Lucy closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"I think," she paused. "I think this is what my dragon warned me about. This whole bigger war, I fear is almost here. I feel like we're about at that point. It's about to get messy, and Levy you're not able to control your magic as much anymore. This is the worst possible time."

"I may not be able to fight, but I am still the smartest here." She giggled, causing Lucy to roll her eyes. "You know I'm kidding. I just mean that while you guys are out, I'm still useful. I can still be a huge asset, even if I'm sitting at the guild with Master, Mira, Thunder Legion, Team Shadow Gear, and everyone else with me. They'll keep me safe." She turned to her mate. "I know it scars you to be away from me right now. I know the thought of something happening to me petrifies you. But you need to be out there with these people." She cupped his face. "You need to fight for our future as a family, and you can't do that sitting in a guild hall with me. You know those people will keep me as safe as you would. You know they are all strong enough to protect me. Just trust me okay?" Gajeel nuzzled her hand.

"I know I need to be with them, it doesn't make it any easier. It makes it harder to leave you with people other than our group. It makes me fear the worst, but I know they've got us. I know that, so don't worry about me. I just hate the idea of leaving my gorgeous mate alone with a bunch of pervs." The group laughed, Levy kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear,

"They may all think I'm hot, but baby you're the only one I want." They all paused a moment, as Ava came back with their food.

"So where are you guys from?" She asked more cheerfully than before. Damn she's worse than Natsu, and Lucy in the morning.

"Magnolia." Lucy said softly. This woman put her on edge. She didn't know why. The group all watched her closely. They didn't have the same feeling she did, but they knew from the look on her face that she was uncomfortable. "Just here on our vacation." She said picking up her normal cheery voice. The slayers knew better than to believe this act. **_You need to keep calm Lucy._** "It's a nice bar you've got here."

"Oh yeah. My family and I started it about fifteen years ago." Ava gushed putting her head in her hands. Her elbows were on the bars, and she had little hearts in her eyes. She's freaking me out dude. Lucy said to the dragon. **_I mean it Lucy! Keep your damn composure!_** You know something we don't! Jesus! This is it isn't it! This is what we're fighting! How? **_Just keep fucking calm!_** The dragon yelled at her. "Any-who I've got dishes to do! See you guys later, don't hesitate to call us over!" She said friendly, while walking away.

"Lu?" Levy asked grabbing her friend's arm softly.

"I need some air. Alone." She said walking away from the group. They looked at Laxus who just shrugged, before talking to Perun. What the fuck man?! **_She's just being moody._** No. I know my mate. Don't do this shit old man! What the Hell are you guys not telling us?! Specifically me! **_Just chill. She'll be back in a minute. She just needed a moment alone. I keep telling you, all will be revealed in time. Loke's with her now._**

Loke looked at Lucy, who was slid against the wall. He held so much guilt in his eyes that he was sure she could see it. She was always good at that.

"Tell me." She said ever-so-softly. "Please. I'm going crazy Loke. Tell me. Tell me why I feel so put off by a woman who seems nicer than most in our guild. Tell me why I'm still a mess. Tell me, damnit!" She yelled. "Tell me now! I'm done. Fuck your guys' clock! It's time to tell me! It's time for all of you to be adults! You aren't keeping us safe by having damn secrets!" She was seething, and Loke knew he should tell her. He just couldn't. He was sworn not to yet. He had pleaded and begged the dragons to let him, but they shot that down. Hell, he couldn't even understand why they weren't telling them.

"I-I,"

"If you say you fucking can't, I'll beat your ass!" Loke dropped to his knees. It was all too much now. He was breaking, and she had no clue the danger they were all in. His eyes swelled with tears.

"Kick my ass. Please! Do it!" He yelled at her. She shook her head.

"Loke, what's wrong?" She said softly.

"I've been sworn to not tell you by my superiors. I don't think it's fair that we are keeping this from you guys, but it isn't up to me. It isn't my call! God, I wish I could tell you everything, but if I did, I'd be in trouble and I need to keep you guys safe. I'm your number one asset. I've got you guys, but you need to trust us. You need to trust the process we're going through. I never want to see you guys hurt. You know that. You saved my ass, and now I'm going to save yours. Then we're even. And I want to be the God-Father to one of those brats! You have no idea how much this is all killing me. Not being able to tell you. Looking at you look at Levy the way you do. Looking at fucking Laxus, with his baby-fever eyes. It all kills me, because you guys should be able to start your lives together. And you can't because of this fucked up mess. It hurts Lucy, you have to believe me." Loke was in an all out bawling state. She slid closer to him, to hug him. She wrapped her arms around him, and she cried with him. The pain he was feeling was too much for her even in her angered state.

"Fuck this mess." She sob-chuckled. She pulled away from him to wipe her eyes.

"No one on this Earthland deserves you Lucy. No one." She chuckled standing up.

"Bullshit." She said helping him up. "You all deserve me. You all fought for me, now I'll fight for you guys." She paused. "Because we're family and that's what family does."

In a basement three people sat around a table. There were four people in this group, and they were the worst of the worst. They were unknown, and immensely powerful. The three hooded mages heard the frantic footsteps of their leader come down the stairs.

"So, it has started." The voice said.


	30. Headed Home to a Mess

**SHITTIEST WEEK OF MY LIFE! So enjoy! I feel best when I'm uploading! Sending much love! Taylor.**

Lucy woke up at the sound of her alarm early the next morning. Luckily the group hadn't pushed her to tell them what went down, even though they knew something had made her cry. They all respected her enough to not push the subject. They knew had it been important she would've told them. Even though they were worried about their leader, they knew she had their best interest at heart.

She heard Laxus groan. She giggled softly, and started to play with his hair. He moaned, and nuzzled into her hand. "Damn babe, I don't deserve you." He kissed her hand as it made its way to his cheek.

"I often wonder if it's the other way around."

"Hm?" He looked at her puzzled.

"I often wonder if maybe you're too good for me. If maybe I don't deserve a man like you to wake up to every morning." She smiled sweetly at him, still stroking his cheek. "Maybe we both don't deserve each other so the universe decided we'd work." She chuckled.

"Maybe you're right." He paused looking at the clock. It was nine. Luckily their train back didn't leave as early as it did coming here. But it was still too early. "We gotta get up and pack don't we?" She nodded.

The train ride home was peaceful. There was light talking and some laughter. They all had no idea the mess they were going home too. And it was sure to make Lucy lose her shit. Loke was trying to calm it all down back at the guild, but that was pretty hard with gramps on a rampage and Erza in fight mode. This may make all the slayers ditch the guild for good. Levy for sure may not show up for a few days. With her being almost six months pregnant, she was in no need of extra stress. Loke knew that this mess would essentially burn the guild to the ground. And he means that. He's scared to admit that, but this may actually destroy the guild worse than it's ever been.

The group of slayers and mates got off the train, and headed home to quickly drop off their things before heading to the guild. Yukino, Sting, and Rogue were leaving as soon as they had gotten back. They hugged each other goodbye, and Lucy told Yukino she'd call her every day. Soon enough the rest of them were standing outside the guild, and the slayers heard screaming and crashing noises. Each slayer pushed their mate behind them, and proceeded with caution.

"What the Hell is going on?!" Gajeel yelled once they stepped inside the guild and saw the chaos.

"She married you!?" Jet and Droy yelled. Gajeel looked at them.

"Well yeah. She's my fucking mate. She's the mother of my children. Why wouldn't we?" He wasn't yelling at them. He knew that'd only put his pregnant mate on edge. He had gotten a lot better at dealing with the idiots, she had called a team.

"Why Levy?!" Jet yelled at her. Levy looked between her old team and Gajeel.

"Because I can." She shrugged. Everyone stared at her. She was just as calm as Gajeel. Her statement didn't give any closure to her old teammates, but before they could intervein Erza jumped in.

"Why would all of Team Natsu be at the wedding?!" She was furious, and Lucy hid a little more behind Laxus. "I was supposed to be maid of honor!" Laxus squeezed Lucy's hand softly.

"It was a complicated ceremony. It wasn't just a regular wedding. Princess, I've been trying for three hours." Loke said with pleading eyes to his master not to kill him.

"It's okay Loke. I know you wouldn't want to make me any more upset right now." She nodded towards him. "Maybe I didn't want anyone there." Lucy said strongly making the guild eerily quiet. "As slayers and mates, there are things we cannot, rather will not, explain to you. As you can see Jet and Droy would've caused a huge scene. Most of you didn't want to support Laxus and I, some of you still don't. Why in the Hell would I want a bunch of you at my wedding anyways? I've never wanted a big wedding. Yeah, maybe not telling you guys we were getting married at all was a bad decision, but this was between us and us alone. We don't owe you guys anything. And if I hear one person say anything about us being rushed into marriage, I'll destroy this guild myself. And I mean that! You guys have no right to do this!" She was getting heated and angrier by the minute.

"Babe, just relax." Laxus tried to calm her down.

"No! They couldn't support us back then, and now they magically think they're entitled to be at OUR wedding?! Ours, Laxus! You and me! I understand the others can defend them damn selves, but this was for us! This was my dreams coming true. I owe them nothing! I don't have to share my life with you. I can walk out of here tomorrow, with my husband, and never look back. And Erza! You were the first to accuse Laxus of awful things, why and the Hell would we want that there? We love you all to death, but butt the fuck out!" She took a deep breath, and grabbed Laxus' hand and left the guild. They left everyone stunned. Gajeel and Levy looked at each other and smirked.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. At least I don't have to hide you as my wife." Gajeel said kissing her forehead.

"Glad I don't have to hide my hubby." She winked.

A few steps out of the guild Laxus and Lucy heard Bickslow's voice. "Could you two hold up a moment?" The couple turned around to see all of Laxus' team.

"Please not you too." Lucy sighed.

"Oh no." Bickslow said with a chuckled. "Supper dupper glad my boss will continue to take out my power with the love of his life. I think we're all in agreeance with that. We love you like a sister Lucy."

"He's right, we've never seen Laxus so happy." Evergreen said.

"Which is why we need to talk to you two. Lunch?" Freed asked. Lucy shuddered a bit. She had a bad feeling about this. They walked to a small diner and ordered.

"Okay Freed, you've freaked me out long enough. How bad is it?" Lucy asked. They all looked at her. "I'm not an idiot, I know you found out something that pertains to either Ivan or something bigger. So, give it to me straight."

"Umm." Bickslow looked at his favorite blondes. "We didn't mean to pry. Believe us on that, but Loke asked us to help." Lucy felt that same uneasiness wash over her. "Lucy, we want you to join the Thunder Legion. I understand that that's technically Laxus' decision, but we over power him as a three-to-one." He said with a chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm up for that, however, that wouldn't be prying into our lives." Evergreen put her hand on Lucy's. The small gesture made Lucy really ill. Evergreen was never gentle with people this freely.

"We were at the house yesterday. Checking to see if you guys were back. Loke was there, with a letter in his hand. A letter that would haunt us. As a team we decided, we'd help Loke out. He's always been loyal to us as people, and he's a good friend. He was crying, and that's I think when things started clicking. That maybe you guys were in some serious danger, and it wasn't Ivan." She took a shaky breath. "I'm not going to tell you what was in the letter, however, it was disgusting and scary to think about."

"Laxus, you guys are in some serious danger." Freed said. "I think there's a dark version of the council after you all. All the slayers and the mates. I did some checking, and council has no information on an organization by the name Dragon's Blood, but they exist. And they are coming for you mates and slayers. I have no clue what they want, but they ultimately plan to torture you and experiment with your bonds. I don't know why, I wish I did, but I don't. I'm going to do everything I can to figure this out, but it's gonna take some time."

"T-This letter said their name was Dragon's Blood?" Laxus said grabbing his mate's leg harshly.

"Yes. And they are so secretive that there's nothing on them. They are so far under the radar, that even the dark guilds don't know who they are. We've got nothing but a letter saying they're going to get you all. That's all there is, besides some creepy things they want to do to the mates. Experiments if you will. They aren't something to take lightly."

"You'd be right Freed." They all turned to see Loke walk in. "Mind if I,"

"Not at all man." Laxus said.

"I'm still sworn to not talk about it. So, I can only give small insight." He paused stealing a fry off Lucy's plate. "This is it. This is what I've warned of. This is where things get complicated? That's not the right word, but it won't be easy tracking these people. They are masters at this. The only insight I can really give is that they're watching all the time, and they've been watching all of you for years." Loke stood up, and looked at his master. "You're more than my master Lucy. You've never believed you were better than anyone, let alone your spirits. You have a heart that is bigger than even your mothers, and that's saying a lot. You've fought for everything you have. You've gone hungry feeding your team. You've gone without power, and not the way you do with Laxus. You've had your water shut off, and had to shower at the guild until you could pay for it to get back on. You fought for this life. You're giving up the one thing you and Laxus desperately want to save everyone else. You keep fighting like you always have. You are not allowed to lose your spark through all this. We won't let you down! You hear me Lucy? You're not going down without a fight! And we fight together." And before anyone could say anything he disappeared.

"You went hungry?" Laxus asked.

"No power?" Bickslow asked.

"And no water?" Evergreen added.

"Yeah." She chuckled. "My priorities may have been off for the past year." She chuckled again. "But I'd do it all over again. They were my world. They needed me, just as much as I needed them. It was no big deal. I know how much it made them happy, so it made me happy. I'm a giver. I give everything I have to everyone else. Unlike my mother, however, I'm not rich. So, by helping everyone else out with their issues, I tend to bottle mine up until I can no longer take it. I tend to be just as bad with money too. I'll take Natsu to eat, or the girls, and they always offer to pay but I don't believe in that. If I invited you, I pay. So yeah. I go without power, water, and starved. But it's all worth it to see them so happy." They all looked at her in awe.

"Damn." Was all Bickslow said.

"Is Saintship accepting applications? Cause you would be perfect for it." Laxus said with a soft smile.

"So, what do we do now?" Freed asked.

"You keep looking. I keep losing my shit. And no one tells the mates yet." They all looked at her like she was crazy. "They aren't coming quite yet. I know what they're waiting for, and that means we've got a few months to figure this out. I'm pretty sure they want us dead. I don't know why I feel that way, but it's a gut feeling that I need to go with. And they want to torture us." Her eyes watered and she let out a soft sob. "And the greatest way to torture Levy and Gajeel is to,"

"ABSOLUTLY FUCKING NOT!" Laxus growled loudly. "No! Not fucking happening! Those kids will be safe. I will keep them safe! Dammit I'll keep you all fucking safe! No one is laying a fucking finger on my family!" He was livid, and people were exiting the diner fast. His team had never seen him so worked up, but they knew this was coming. "They want to pick on the fucking weak and innocent! Who the fuck does that?! Who the fuck," his voice got scarily quiet, "kills children just to torture their parents." It all clicked in Lucy's head. He was trying to protect these kids from someone that wanted to hurt them. Just like he had to do, when he made the decision to kill that kid. This was getting to be too much.

"Nothing will ever happen to them. Even if we have to hide Levy and the kids. We will. You know we will. Everyone would. The guild may be up in arms about you all marrying, but they all still love you. If I have to do it myself, I will go with her. I may not seem like the most motherly woman, but I do hope to have my own one day." Evergreen said. "I would do it for anyone. Levy has never said an ill word about me, which says a lot because just about everyone else has."

"Laxus, breathe." Lucy said. He was panting, and angry, and overall scary.

"I'm trying. I'm trying so hard, but I'm in a losing battle. I'm going to kill these fuckers. I'm going to kill them all for what they're doing to us. Levy and Gajeel should be enjoying this time together. She should be enjoying her pregnancy, and having fucking maternity shoots, and shit. Instead she's in a mess that takes away her joy of it. I'm sure she's fucking terrified to have her babies and they be harmed. Or her have a miscarriage from all of this."

"No." Lucy said softly. They all looked at her. "She's in a shitty situation, but she's more than thrilled to be pregnant. She's enjoying it. All of it. The kicks. The movement of her belly. The tears. All of it. She's loving every moment of it. She's scared, yeah, but she's more excited about this next chapter, that it's getting her through all of it. It's making her forget all this drama. And she'll be okay, and so will those kids." She calmed her mate down. The three other mages couldn't believe how fast she had talked him down. He took a shaky breath, and counted to ten.

"I think, when the time comes, she needs to take the kids and go. Somewhere close that Gajeel could get to her through shadow hopping, but somewhere no one can find her or those babies. And then I'm going to need a shit ton of mages with her. Kinana will have to be there too. I think Ever should go as well. I'm going to need Freed and Bickslow, but you're a calming presence. I really need you to go, you're one of the strongest mages in the guild Ever." Laxus begged.

"I already offered, and I meant it." She paused. "But if you need me, I will come."

"I know. I just need someone with her that can keep people in line, because I'm sending most of the mages we don't need to her. You'll be locked away. No one will be allowed in or out. I'll bring groceries and stuff through teleportation. Gajeel will be there at night. It's going to be a long couple of months preparing this place."

"Do you have somewhere in mind?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. But I'll have to teleport you all there. If their watching they'll follow. I'll have to do it for everyone that I need there. And we can't go yet. I'm going to do some renovations on it first." He paused. "Which means you'll be spending more time with your most valued new friends." He threw a wink at Lucy.

"Gladly. I can finally have a break from my annoying mate." Lucy said sassily.

"YES!" Bickslow said throwing a fist in the air. "More time with Cos!" Lucy broke out in laughter and the rest of them just watched the two. They were taken aback by the friendship Lucy and Bickslow had. They hated each other some days, but acted like they had known each other all their lives the next. It was odd to them, but they knew the two loved each other deeply enough to hold their dirtiest secrets. They knew that Bickslow and Lucy had gotten really close before Tenrou. None of them knew why, or really cared. All that mattered was that Lucy had someone to rely on, and Bickslow gained a level-headed friend outside of Thunder-Legion.

"Okay. I'm taking my mate home, before the rest of the guild finds us. I'll call you guys tonight to tell you when to be at the house tomorrow. You guys can chill at the house." Laxus said.

"Can we have a movie day?" Lucy asked, and Laxus really didn't want to miss that, but he was sure there'd be more of them. She seemed really comfortable with his team, and that made it all easier.

"Promise I can have one with you guys this coming weekend." He didn't mean to sound pouty, but he really wanted to be there.

"Of Course! I plan to have a lot of them! I'm used to doing them with my team, and Levy, and all the girls. You'll have so many more you'll be sick of them." She smiled brightly at him.

"Are we sure we can't nominate her for sainthood? Seriously. She's melting the baddest slayers heart. That takes some serious power!" Bickslow said winking at Laxus.

"Man, can you shut up!" Laxus said with a half laugh.

"But it's so true!" Lucy added, making Laxus laugh harder.

"I hate you guys!" He said playfully.

"Wow Cos, he already hates you? Must have been a long couple of months for him then." Bickslow teased.

"Ow babe. That hurts!" Lucy said hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah be nice to her, I'm really excited to not be the only female on this team now! Don't fuck it up!" Evergreen yelled with a laugh.

"How did this become a pick-at-Laxus thing?!"

"Oh, you know we love you!" Lucy said kissing his cheek. "Well, at least I do. I am your wife after-all." She winked.

"Wouldn't want any other." He smiled at her, and the whole table smiled widely at the couple. They may actually be a match made in Heaven.


	31. Oh God Please No

**My landlord's a duchebag. Sorry. Sprained my wrist cause he didn't take care of the ice, which is in our lease that he does. My fiancee and I spent yet another Valentines Day in a doctors office. I need a vacation! Lol! Good luck with that one! I've been on a kick writing this story, I've got ten more chapters written. It's getting good! Anyways love you all. Stay warm! It's at least 23 degrees Fahrenheit. That's close to sweatshirt weather here in Wisconsin! XD. Thanks for all the support!**

 **Taylor**

A few days after the new and improved Thunder Legion met for lunch. Lucy and her new team were in the kitchen laughing. Laxus was getting slightly irritated at Bickslow for telling stories that didn't need to be told. A lot of them were really embarrassing, and included women that wasn't his mate. It made him uncomfortable to even think about the women before her. She was his forever. There was nothing more too it. She was his everything, and she had made him a one woman man, not that he could ever even pull off being with another woman ever again. She was just too good.

"OH! And this one time, when he was really super dupper drunk, he tried hitting on a woman but she couldn't understand him. He was too drunk to be coherent. She came to me and asked that I make sure he got home okay. She was genuinely worried about his wellbeing. Like he was some sorta princess in distress." Lucy lost it grabbing her sides. Bickslow was laughing way too hard. But Evergreen and Freed couldn't even contain their slight giggles.

"Aw babe! Are you the new me?" She said smiling at her mate, who had a scowl on his face.

"Shall we talk about drunk you?" Evergreen smirked.

"No. I think we're good talking about Laxus." Laxus' eyes lit up.

"Please do."

"Please don't." Lucy said shooting her mate a glare.

"But please do."

"Initiation. Sorry Lu." Evergreen shot her a wicked smile. Lucy banged her head on the table. This wasn't going to end well. "We were at a bar that the females usually hang out at, and this guy about Laxus' size started hitting on her. She was very calm and polite at first, but then he got super vulgar. He reached out to touch her," she paused trying to think of an appropriate word for this situation, "breasts, and her bitch switch flipped so fast, I'm sure he even surprised how fast her hand pinned his behind his back. And she was trashed. The man fell backwards, and Lucy let go of him. Then started saying incoherent things that no one understood. We think she was cussing him out, but it all just sounded like gibberish. Anyways, he tried to stand back up, and she kicked him back down. The whole bar was watching a drunk girl, who was so much tinnier than that man, kick him down and away. She took down a man Laxus' size not only without magic, but drunk as well."

"I have no memory of that." Lucy said defensively.

"I wouldn't think you would. You were pretty trashed." Ever said with a laugh.

"After being kicked in the face by the women, I can say that it's very possible that she could take down a man Laxus' size with just her strength. Cause damn that hurt. Still haven't forgiven you." Bickslow said. Laxus was stunned looking at his wife. She could take a man his size down? That was impressive. And kinda hot. **_That should NOT be hot!_**

"Whatever Bixieboo."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Bickslow yelled.

"What's the deal with that name?" Ever asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what is the deal with the name?" Lucy asked. Bickslow growled and stood up from the table.

"I gotta fucking piss!" He stomped off in a huff.

"God, I love that kid." Lucy giggled. Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Aw Laxus are you jealous at that?" Ever teased.

"No." Laxus huffed.

Freed was watching them all in a daze. He knew something that he needed to tell the blondes, but Loke had silenced him, and he knew that if he broke that than there would be hell to pay. He was debating it heavily. He's always been loyal to Laxus. He saved him from death. Laxus had helped him recover, and took him to Fairy Tail. Anything Laxus had asked for in the past, Freed did. It was his loyalty to his friends that made him one of the most trusted people at the guild. But now? Now he was holding on to something so…dangerous, that he couldn't bare it. What if something happened to them? What if he couldn't save her, because of holding this in.

"Freed?" Lucy asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah?" He stammered.

"Let's take a walk outside." Lucy stood up grabbing her coat. It was almost Winter, but the only way she knew that Laxus couldn't hear her was outside. Freed stood up, and nodded. They walked outside, and she led him down to the lake. She looked at his conflicting facial features. She looked at him closely, and she saw the pain inside his eyes. She had always been good at reading eyes.

"Lu," she cut him off,

"You know something you're not supposed to." She didn't ask it, she knew it.

"Yeah. And I don't know where my loyalties should lie. With him, or Loke." Lucy sighed.

"Loke." He looked at her like she was crazy, and she sighed heavily. "Loke is working hand-in-hand with the dragons. They all need to keep certain things to just them. They have our best interest at heart."

"B-but you and Laxus come first. He always will."

"I know you feel that way, but by being loyal to Loke you are being loyal to us. The dragons want to tell us, when they have a solution. Why freak us all out now, when we aren't in danger. They're watching us, and so it seems you. You are being more loyal to Laxus and I by being more loyal to Loke right now. Don't be upset about this. It's all okay. It'll all be okay. I know you feel like shit for keeping this in, but it's for the best."

"Lucy,"

"Don't speak anything of it. It's okay, we're okay." She grabbed his hand. He instantly hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into the wind.

"It's okay. It'll always be okay. We're mages for crying out loud! We can beat anything!" He released her.

"The Fairy Tail way." He smiled at her.

Laxus could see the two hugging outside and her knew something was wrong. He just couldn't bring himself to ask. He was too scared.

"Ya jealous that Freed's hugging your girlfriend?" Bickslow teased, and Laxus chuckled.

"Wife." He stated simply. "She's my wife."

"Still confused how you got married before me." Evergreen said rolling her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure if you took a chance with a certain someone you could be married soon too." Laxus said.

"AS IF!" Ever yelled. "You all think I like him, but I can't stand him!" She said defensively. "Nope. Never. Not in a million years! He's not even my type!"

"Well, back on Tenrou," Bickslow said with a roll of his tongue.

"Shut it!"

"What happened there?" Laxus asked.

"Nothing!"

"Leave her alone." Lucy said walking back into the house. She hung up her coat, and followed Freed into the kitchen. "Why does it matter anyway?" They all looked at her. "She's damned if she does, and damned if she doesn't." Evergreen held her head low.

"Lucy," She said, but Lucy grabbed her hand.

"I know what they say. I know it hurts you. I know that the men don't understand why you act standoffish, but I get it."

"How could you ever get it?" She didn't mean to sound like a bitch, but she couldn't help it.

"Because my whole life all I've been, is judged. You all judged me when I got here. Upper-class judged me since the day I was born. Why wouldn't I understand. Everyone always thought, and still thinks, I'm the run away princess. I left a cushy life to prove a point. And that's not it at all. I went through something traumatic and had to leave. I'm not some blonde bombshell with her life together. I barely know what I'm doing right now. And you saw how the guild reacted when Laxus and I came out as mates. They don't realize it, but they judge everyone. Everyone in that guild has a demeaning quality they are known for. It's why we should all stop." Ever couldn't breathe. How could she be this…sweet. True, she hadn't totally been on bored with her and Laxus, but maybe now she could see why he had fallen so hard for her. She calmed the storm inside him. And, she calmed the storm in the Thunder Legion as a whole. She was right they did all see her as someone who ran away from upper-class because of something she didn't like. Ever herself had even called her a brat at one time. She couldn't understand why someone would leave such a cushy lifestyle to be broke. But maybe that was the biggest clue. Because who would do that? Unless things were really bad at home. No one would choose to be as poor as she was. Or as tired. She may have actually left for reasons that would break everyone's heart.

"I-I," Ever couldn't speak. How do you respond to this? "I never knew why they called you something special. I never got it." Lucy looked at her intently. "I always thought you were talked up way too much, for someone who left a life we all could only dream of. But I see it now. I see why they all love you so much. I understand now why everyone thinks you walk on water."

"Furthest thing from perfect. I know how that guild talks about me, but that's not always the truth. I'm very patient, yeah, but I'm not perfect. I can't say that I didn't leave at all for bratty reasons, but the majority of the reason why I left was for a serious reason." They all just watched her. Laxus just shrugged. He knew all of this. He knew his mate was as perfect as they got to perfect, but she wasn't perfect.

"I can attest to her not being perfect." Laxus smirked. "When she's cranky, she's at a level a hundred."

"Or if you piss her off." Bickslow added, rubbing his face in a PTSD flashback.

"Whatever." Lucy giggled.

"I still wonder how fate choose you two to be together." Freed said.

"I think it has more to do with our personalities, and only slightly to do with our magic. Laxus was going to need someone to keep him calm and sane, while I was going to need someone who understood how hard my life has been. We balance each other out, and I couldn't have asked for a better mate." She smiled sweetly at him. "Plus, I'm supposed to raise the next celestial slayers."

"What about Yukino?" Freed asked.

"I love Yukie, I do, but she's not nearly as strong as me. She'll raise celestial slayers as well, but mine will be…overpowered." She giggled. "With Laxus' and I's magic containers being as big as they are, we're in for it when our kids discover how to use their magic."

"Yeah, I can see them throwing a temper tantrum and trying to use their magic." Laxus couldn't believe how much that thought made him want to have kids now. He couldn't have even imagined having kids, let alone ones that were going to be this strong.

"Teenage years are gonna suck." Lucy groaned.

"At least Gajeel and Levy are first." Evergreen added with a laugh.

"Oh boy." Laxus said, pinching his temple.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked genuinely concerned he was hurt.

"They're having twins."

"And?"

"My guild is gonna be destroyed so much more often." The group broke out in a fit of laugher.

It was a few hours later, when Laxus and Lucy were saying goodbye to their team. Laxus could only smirk as Lucy shut the door behind them. He could smell how turned on she was. It was like a switch flipped a couple hours ago. "Issues Blondie?" He teased, but when she turned to face him her eyes were feral, and they made his dick twitch uncomfortably. She grabbed his shirt and led him back over to the couch. She shoved him onto it, and undid her hair. He watched as she then stripped out of her shirt. He was mesmerized.

She settled herself on his lap. She sucked his neck, leaving dark marks. "I need you Laxus, and I need you now." He growled at her, and kissed her feverously.

"Is that so? Guess I'm going to have to take care of you myself." His voice was husky, and she ground her hips onto his aching member. "Damnit Blondie. What has you all worked up?"

"You! Your smile, your laugh, your ass, and especially that dick. I need you." She rolled her hips again. "I swear I'm in some sort of heat." She said kissing his neck. He stood up, and laid her back on the couch getting on top of her.

"I think I like horny you." He kissed her lips as his hands made their way to her chest. He payed with her right nipple through her bra, while he made his way down her neck to her left. She threw her head back moaning loudly. "Good thing we live out where no one is, or we'd have the cops called." He unhooked her bra, and started to kiss her pebbling nub.

"Laxus," she begged.

"I'm getting there love. Patience."

"I have none, touch me please Laxus!" She begged, and he lost it. He pulled her jeans off, and shoved a finger into her roughly. "Fuck Laxus. Please don't stop."

"I'm not going too." He growled. He hooked his finger in her and she cried out again.

"Damnit Laxus!" She cursed. He did it again, adding a shock to her, and she screamed loudly.

"Again, probably a great thing we live in the middle of butt fuck nowhere. I'd have too many bodies to hide otherwise." She grabbed his neck and brought him down to kiss her.

"Stop talking! Fuck me!" She growled. He loved when she got demanding. Her hands went to his belt and undid his pants. She got them down slightly, and wasted no time grabbing his errection.

"Shit." She stroked him a few times, watching his face scrunch. She let him go just long enough to get her pants off. Then before she could even think about grabbing him again, he shoved himself deep inside her, hit pants still clinging to him. She let out a straggled moan, while he let out a growl. "How the Hell can you feel this good every fucking time?" He set a fast pace and she was just getting louder, driving him madder. He knew she was close, and so was he. He knew she didn't need anything extra tonight. She had been worked up enough that he was able to fuck her without the extra shocks, but he couldn't help himself. He sent a shock through her clit, and she fell over him following shortly after.

He stayed on top of her for a while. He was enjoying watching her pant with her eyes closed. She looked like a sex God, which she may actually be. He couldn't help the teasing comment that came out of his mouth next. "What got into you babe? Are you in heat?" She opened her eyes and she knew she should yell at him, but she giggled instead.

"Kinda feel like I am. I feel like I'm going crazy. Everything about you was just overstimulating tonight. I've needed you for hours, but with our team in the house, it was a no go. I just really needed you inside me."

"Did I satisfy you enough?" He asked kissing her softly.

"Like you always do. You're the only one for me." She rubbed his face softly. "Promise me something?" He nuzzled his face into her hand.

"You could ask me to kill someone, and I would right now." She chuckled softly.

"No. When we go fight this huge war that we know is coming, let me stay by your side the whole time. You cannot make me leave. We fight together."

"As much as I want to say fuck no, I promise you can fight by me. As long as we don't believe you're in deadly danger. I can't have you there if they have a kill Lucy only mentality."

"In that same retrospect though, they are after me along with the other girls. Yeah it's a little more dangerous for me, but I'm fighting with you. And if you don't allow me too, then I have to do it behind your back, which puts me in more danger."

"Lucy Ann," he cupped her face lightly, "I know how strong you are. You don't need to prove that to anyone. This has nothing to do with you being strong or weak, it has to do with my fear of losing you. I've never needed anyone by my side as bad as I need you by my side. I can't say I'm going to be a perfect angel with all this, but I'm going to try my damnedest to make sure you get your good fight in there too. I know how bad you wanna fight. You're a member of Team Natsu after-all." He winked and she giggled.

"Guess I'm more like my team than I thought." She sighed. "You know we talk about you letting me fight, but I don't want you to fight. I want to lock you up in a cellar until it's all over. I don't want you fighting this either, and we all know it's not because you aren't strong. You're a powerhouse, and we all know that. And we need you on the field, but damn I don't want you to be there."

"Why?"

"Because what if you get hurt? Or die? I couldn't," her eyes started to water, "you just can't die on me okay?"

"I'm never leaving you. Ever. Not through death or by choice. We've got little ones to raise." He wiped the small batch of tears from under her eyes. "I'm not leaving you, and you're not leaving me. The Dreyar's don't give in to death."


	32. Revelations and a Surprise Visit

**Wrist still hurts,and am off work. Not supposed to be using it, but I just keep writing. So...here's this. A little shorter than usual, but you'll see why. Enjoy.**

 **Taylor**

It was a couple weeks later that Laxus was presenting Gajeel and Levy, who was officially six months pregnant, their new secret getaway. Laxus teleported the couple and Lucy to the secret place. The four looked up at the mountain.

"I'm going to be here? There isn't even an opening." Levy said rubbing her stomach.

"I've got it hidden behind runes that Freed put up. They're the best of the best runes. Freed worked a week straight to perfect them. He's got ya covered. But by all means let me show you the real thing." Laxus smirked proudly.

"His confidence with this thing is astounding." Lucy said with a giggle.

"I'm sure he'll pull through. He knows how important this is." Gajeel said, as the runes fell. However, all three mages noticed a clock ticking down from thirty.

"You have thirty seconds before it automatically shuts off and closes. Then there is a two-minute wait until it can be activated again." They all walked into the room, that was a hallway in a cave. Laxus then broke down another rune. "Another rune will keep you safer, and also this will strictly be your and Gajeel's area. The room to the right will be where your keepers stay, but this is just for you guys. I made sure that you guys still had privacy. I know mates, and I know you're still going to want to be fucking like rabbits until the day you're parents."

"Oh it won't stop then either." Levy giggled. "It's why I taught myself the noise canceling rune."

"Ew." Lucy said.

"You'll be using it one day for the same reasons. You and Laxus are in baby fever mode." Gajeel teased.

"Damn man. You've got no idea. You guys are killing us." Laxus said rubbing his temple. He opened the front door, that was still in a cave and everyone's jaw dropped.

"This is…" Levy's words died off and her tears started.

"Lucy is responsible for the photos. They were one's she took of you guys throughout the year." All over the walls were photos of Levy and Gajeel. Mini moments they never knew someone was watching. The small smiles, and a couple angry Levy ones. They all lined the cave walls, adding a loving presence.

"H-How?" Gajeel said in disbelief.

"I don't know, I always had a camera at the right time. I love them. Kept my own copies, but I thought this should feel like home as much as it can, since we have no idea how long you'll be here. But we need to keep moving cause, I love your bedroom." The floor was the stone that made up the cave, but rugs lined the floor. Laxus showed them everything else that needed to be seen, before making his wife do the honors of their bedroom. Lucy opened the door, and Levy let out a sob.

"Lu." Levy wrapped her best friend in a tight hug, while crying. There above their bed was a huge portrait of Levy and Gajeel up at the alter. And next to it was a picture of them the night Gajeel proposed. It was all too much.

"There's a conjoining bathroom, along with the nursery. I refused to decorate the nursery. It thought you guys should do that. Laxus can teleport everything you buy for it. It's no problem at all. But there are two basanites in there. I know you guys already have a lot for them. So we didn't think we needed to buy new everything. And we did this because we love you guys. This is us keeping you guys safe." She looked at Gajeel, who hadn't said anything in too long. "Did I overstep Gajeel?"

"Not at all Lucy. I've just never…" He paused. "No one has ever treated me as kindly as you have. Shrimp made me earn her forgiveness, but you? You just said water under the bridge. I hurt you just as bad as Levy, I just didn't crucify you to a tree. This is all too much. I don't know how to deal with this." He turned to Laxus. "Permission to hug your mate?" Laxus chuckled.

"Permission granted." Gajeel hugged Lucy tightly.

"Thank you so much. For everything." He pulled away from her. "You gave me my mate, and you gave me the second chance I never deserved."

"She's good at that huh?" Laxus said wiping a tear from his eye.

Lucy and Laxus entered their home laughing later that night. "You're humor can be so dumb!" Lucy giggled.

"You wanna hear another one?" Laxus asked baiting Lucy. She nodded holding in another giggle. "What do you call a fake pasta?"

"What?"

"An impasta." They both fell to the floor laughing so hard.

"You're awful." Lucy said gasping for air. "But I love you for it!"

"Aw, look at you two." The room fell silent fast. "You guys are getting so cozy. I only wish I had been invited to your wedding. You'd think that's be something your father would be at. Especially since Lucy has no family, and you, well you only have two."

"I have a family, actually." Lucy said coldly. She stood up and looked the man in the eyes. "You hate me, cause I stole your family." She was mocking him. Her aura was getting darker, and she was in fight mode. She's had a great day with her husband, and none one, and she means no one, is fucking that up! Not him, not her guild, not her friends, no one! This was ridiculous! Why was he always here, when all she wanted was to enjoy a few moment with her mate!?

"You better fucking watch yourself, little girl." Ivan hissed. He was growling at her, but if she's learned anything from her husband, or the other slayers for that matter, growls meant nothing. They didn't scare her, or put her on edge, or make her feel weak. He would not get the satisfaction of ruining her night. If he wants to do thins, than she will. And afterwards fuck her husband, and go to the guild he used to reside in and let them love her the way he wished they still did him.

"No. You know what, I stole your father from you. He loves me like he did your wife. And Laxus, yeah, I stole him too. I took him to be mine, when all you've wanted was his loyalty. But his loyalty, and all of Fairy Tail's, lies in me. I'm their light. I'm their Ina." Ivan went to punch Lucy, but she grabbed his arm. "Is that why you hate me so much? Because they all look to me like they did the love of your life? The one person who swore to never leave you, left you. But I refuse to leave my husbands side! So, get fucking lost, before I let him beat the shit out of you. I don't want to have to go to the cops with all the evidence I have, cause I could put you away. I could have your life." She paused looking over to Laxus, who was frozen. "I want you to make amends with your dad and Laxus. I want you to see that I'm not the enemy. I'm just in the middle. You may not be ready to make amends now, tomorrow, a year from now but one day you will, and I want that for you guys. So please leave. I need you to go think, and revisit this at a later date."

"You naive little girl. You'll meet your demise soon. If my loving wife had to die, so do you and the rest."

"You may believe that right now, but one day you'll realize what you lost when you lost yourself. But it's time for you to leave."

"How could you even love him anyways?"

"Because of reasons I refuse to tell you until you all reconcile. I didn't want to take everything from you. And there's still time for you guys. Don't leave things like I did with my family." Ivan growled at her and walked out of the house, slamming the door harshly. Laxus stared at his wife, what the fuck was all of this? It was like Lucy knew something that no one else did about Ivan. It was infuriating, but maybe it was for the better. There was no need to know more about his father that'd only piss him off more. He was ready to move on from all this bull shit. But even he knew that right now that his focus needed to be on the bigger battle. His dad was just taunting him, he wasn't really going to do anything. He was just mocking them. He had learned that through this whole mess. Because he knew his dad was only here because he feels lonely, but is too afraid to apologize. True he said awful things to Lucy, but he thinks that maybe he had time to reflect. Maybe he was close because he misses them. He was just talking himself up as a bad guy so that he could keep seeing them.

"Lucy, do you really think he wants that?"

"Yeah. I do. I think you all want that, whether you want to admit it or not is a whole nother story. I think it's hard on you guys to believe that maybe, just maybe, he feels bad too. Like he fucked up." He rubbed his face.

"Bed." Was all he said, and she giggled.

"Okay. Remember that tomorrow night the girls are all having a girl's night at the guild. I know you guys hate the thought of leaving us, but we're with two S-Class wizards, and it's not like you can't teleport to wherever we are."

"Yeah, yeah." He said heading to their bedroom. He was sick of having to have that conversation. He wanted her to be able to do whatever she wanted without needing to tell him she was safe. It all just got to him.

The next night at the guild the girls were all giggling. They were messing around and sharing secrets.

"So Erza," Mira said with that sickening voice that made every girl shiver. "You and Jallal seal the deal? After you being bought that night, I heard he's been coming around more." Erza's skin flushed the color of her hair.

"Wh-where did you hear that?" She stammered.

"A little birdy. Is it true?" Mira asked with a sick smile.

"I-uh guess so. He's been staying here to help out Cobra with some things. He isn't here for me. He's just here to help out however he can."

"Oh no Scarlet Princess." Cana said. "I know why he's here and it's to be with you. He barely spends time with Cobra. And I know that because Cobra and I get along pretty well, since we hold our own with each other. Jallal is strictly here for you. He wants you bad."

"I-I uh." Erza stammered.

"Do you like him too?" Levy asked sipping on a milk shake.

"I mean uh," She was still lost for words.

"Forgive me for ratting you out Erza, but yeah she does. And if he's around she should take a shot. You don't want to waste anymore time." Lucy said.

"I'm scared! Okay! That's it!" Erza said fed up. "Jallal likes to be here one second and gone the next. I don't know if I'm in love with him, but I like him and that's scary to me. That's where things get scary. That's where I lose my shit. I don't want someone who's going to be here one second and gone when I need him most. He denied me. I didn't deny him! And that's that."

"Bitch it out girl!" Cana yelled.

"No! You don't understand!" She took a soft breath. "I've wasted so many years trying to get him to accept my feelings, and he didn't. But the moment some random stranger buys me, he decides I'm worth it? No. And you know what that guy was sweet. It was one of the best nights I've had in forever. We weren't compatible or anything, but it was nice to be taken out, and treated like a princess for once."

"You know your worth and there's nothing wrong with that." Lucy said. All the sudden she got the same chill she did back at the hot spring. Before Levy and her could react, Loke appeared.

"Get down!" He yelled, and they all fell to the floor, minus Levy, who Loke got to the ground in wicked speed. All the sudden there was an explosion, and everything came closing down. Loke used his body as a shield over Levy. "Breathe Lev. I've got you. You and the kiddos are safe, as long as you don't panic. Just stay calm. Virgo went to go get the slayers." Levy started to sob.

In the middle of the rubble stood a man. He had long black hair. He was built a lot like Natsu and Gray, but they could tell he held incredible power. He was tall, and smelled like…the ocean? Lucy stood up, along with the rest of the girls. Amongst the rubble, were a few pillars, broken tables, and a book? The man said no words just looked at Lucy and smirked. He waved at her then disappeared back into the abyss.

"Is everyone okay?" Lucy said staring at the book on the ground. She walked towards it, but Loke yelled to her.

"Hold on Lucy. Don't grab that yet. You will get to have it, and read it, but we need to get you slayers somewhere safe first." Lucy nodded, and all the sudden you could hear the growls and pants of the four male slayer's coming. They sounded scarier than anyone had ever heard. Everyone coward back a bit. Even the mates, but Levy just kept sobbing. Loke was unfortunately still on top of her when a very scary, pissed off, dragon-force activated Gajeel came barreling in. Gajeel tore Loke of Levy so fast Loke had no time to gain his footing. He was thrown into a wall.

"Oh my God, are you okay?!" Gajeel hugged his mate tightly. His scales retreated, and he nuzzled his head in her hair. She didn't say anything, she just sobbed. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head, before pointing at Loke.

"H-He protected me. He knew I wouldn't be able to fall to the floor like everyone else, because of my…" She started to sob again. "It's happening!"

All the slayer's went to their mates, and hugged them tightly. Loke made sure the other females were okay, since he knew his group needed a moment together, before he took them and told them everything. "I swear, it'll be explained to you guys later, but right now I need to take my group, grab the other three, and we need to go." Loke said softly. "I'll get ahold of master as soon as possible." Erza nodded. He looked over at his friends. "It's time. Laxus, teleport everyone to the cave, then grab Sabertooth." Laxus nodded.

About a half-an-hour later everyone sat at a big table. Levy had calmed down a bit, but she was still very shaken up. They all were. Yukino, Sting, and Rogue couldn't believe they had escaped something like that. Nothing happened to them, they only got the feeling. Lucy was holding the book.

"It's time. It's time for everything to be revealed, and that book has it all. It's everything you need to know about them, but you'll need me to help fill in the missing pieces of why they are specifically after you guys. And this isn't just a group after Lucy. I know a lot of the time people are after Lucy for her magic, but you're all targeted because you're slayers and mates. Sadly, there are still things I can't explain. I don't even have the full knowledge on some things. I swear I will tell you everything I know, and everything the dragons know."


	33. The Book of Truths

**Good evening! It's almost Spring in WI, hopefully, who knows at this point. Supposed to be high 30's and 40's by Thursday. Thank God! I hate the cold! I walk four miles a day before work, cold, rain, snow all of it. It keeps my metal state clear. Anyways this gets dark and twisty, but we're officially here. 32 chapters later it all begins! Much love!**

 **Taylor**

 _Our mission statement:_

 _They must be destroyed at all costs. They need to feel the raft of us, Dragon's Blood. They need to be eliminated before it can all start again. Before they have the chance to repopulate the dragon slayers. We've taken them down before, now's the time for the second biggest battle of our mission. They will NOT live. They will NOT get back what we've stole._

Four overpowered mages sat at a round table in the basement of Midnight Rift. These four mages were scarily overpowered. The amount of magic energy that radiated off them had people weak in the knees. There magic wasn't a pure feeling either, it was a sinister bone shaking feeling. This group of mages, known to each other as Dragon's Blood, had dark magic radiating through their veins. They were as sinister as the come, and they were something to fear. That is if anyone had ever known they existed. They were their own best kept secret. The four mages could take out cities with the use of little magic. And they had their sights on the slayers and mates.

Ava Reed the leader of the group, ran the bar during the day. She was the bar maid that they slayers had met on their honeymoon. She's the one that put Lucy on edge. Ava's magic is all over the place. She's got a strong power in dark magic and manipulation, but she also can use some elemental magic. She had been able to manipulate Lucy's feelings at the bar. Hoping to make her friends think she was losing her mind. She wanted Lucy to break mentally, which she was succeeding at little by little. She had put the fear in her, the anger, the hatred, the broken feeling. She was making the blonde go mad with confusion. She was trying her damnedest to break the relationship between the two blondes. They were the biggest threat. Though the little blue one, Levy, almost posed more of a threat.

Meekah May is a cold, heartless, bitch. Her hair was short and dark red. It was parted to cover her right eye. Her eyes changed when different situations occurred. She was a smaller than the rest in the group. She had a decent sized chest, but everything else seemed to have stop growing when she was a young teen. She was the weakest of the group, but still immensely powerful. She was also the youngest. She used elemental magic extremely well, while also using the basics of dark magic. Her magical power wavered at time. Sometimes she was stronger, and other times she was weaker. She was an emotion-based mage. That's why she kept herself in a constant state of bitterness. The more bitter she was, the more powerful her magic was. However, there were times when her heart melted and that meant the magic running through her got weaker. The more love she felt, the less damage her magic did. It was a curse and caused her a million different problems. She was taught from a young age that the colder you were the more powerful you'd become. And she was still becoming the strongest mage of her time.

Blaze Blake is the second in command, also the only male of the group. He didn't speak much, and rarely in full sentences. He was prideful in the way he moves. He was a good-looking guy, but not so much the hottest that females had ever seen. He was the one that blew up the guild and left the book. His eyes were black and lifeless. Like he had died long ago. There were things about this man that put people on edge. But no one could ever put their finger on what exactly. It was like he could almost see into your soul. Like he could exploit all your dirty secrets. Like he knew what you told no one, not even yourself. He used black magic with vigor, but was really powerful at explosion magic as well. He was also known to be able to read minds, but they chalked that up to be part of the dark magic that runs through his veins.

The final member was Eliza Lynn. She was the one to fear, if she ever got her hands on you. She was the coldest, meanest, most sadistic person you'd ever meet. She loved hearing people scream themselves into death. She loved hearing pleas that she never complied too. She loved torture and watching their faith die. She loved when people offered up their most prized possessions just to save their lives. And she loved killing their loved ones in front of them. Making them weaker and weaker, until their mental state was gone. She always drove them to insanity, to the point where they killed themselves. She then didn't have too. And she could lurer anyone into her arms. She looked like your hottest fantasy. She looked like the one person you'd give anything to fuck. She could make even the straightest of people fall to their knees for her. She asked and she always received. She used a dark version of solid script and has a deep desire to go up against Levy McGarden.

 _Why the dragon slayers?_

 _The dragons, and their offspring, have caused an uncanny amount of damage to the magic world. 400 years ago, a council was formed to eradicate the dragons and their children. And we had succeeded, until the dragons put their offspring into the future. The dragons were killed and skinned alive. Their children were sentenced to death by firing squad. But five slayers were pushed into the future and two were given lacrimas that had been sealed away for many centuries. These seven slayers have mates, that can and will give birth to more slayers. More powerful slayers. Scarier slayers. We cannot let that happen. So, we need to make sure there are no more living slayers or mates. Levy McGarden, is the first to be pregnant, she should be the first to die. Slayers should not be able to have anything to do with our magical world. They have stolen too much magic from us already._

"I still say Lucy die first!" Blaze yelled across the table. This was one of the rare times where he was speaking in full sentences, and more than a few minutes. "She's the connection between the spirit world and Earthland! She's our biggest threat! Levy's got three more months left before she has her kids. We can kill her later!"

"Not an option! What the slayers don't realize is, when Levy got pregnant, they all gained more power. Slayer and mate's alike. The only way to break that power, and their mental state, is by killing Levy first. She needs to go!" Eliza argued.

"You're both wrong." Ava said turning around in her chair. "Cobra needs to go first."

"Cobra? Why? He's nothing in this." Meekah asked.

"He can hear our thoughts, our steps. In order to send a message, he needs to go first. If we can take down the man that can hear all our moves, that's a bigger message then killing the mates. Mates should be the last to go."

"That doesn't make sense!" Eliza yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"The only reason you want to go after Levy, is that you can get off on Gajeel killing himself." Ava said calmly. "The way we are going is through the slayers first. Mates will be weaker after that."

 _Who are we?_

 _We are your worst nightmare. We will kill you all dead in your tracks. Enjoying watching you break and fall. You may even get to the point where you just kill yourself. You should all realize that none of you are getting out of this alive. You cannot beat us. We took out the dragons, we'll take out you guys just as easily. Your ragtag group of slayers will be gone by the beginning of next year. We sincerely hope those babies are doing well inside mommy Levy, cause they're about to be ripped away from this world. We hope Lucy hasn't fully lost her mind. We keep trying to break her mental state, but she's too strong. The rest of the mates need to realize, your slayers can't protect you anymore. Your guild can't. Your friends. Family. All of it cannot save you from the Hell you're about to endure. You're about to face the biggest battle there's ever been. We have declared war on you. On your guild. On your friends. And your family. Lives are about to be lost._

"When do we plan to full attack them? I'm getting antsy." Eliza asked.

"We're waiting for them to come to us. They'll have some elaborate plan, and we'll counter with everything we have. More than likely, they'll split into smaller groups. None of the slayers will be with their mates. They aren't that dumb. Still emotions will be running high, because of how close they are. They have everything to lose, and Levy will be nowhere to be found. They're smarter than that to send her to the battlefield. Her magic is unreliable, especially with it being two instead of one." Ava said playing with her fingernails. She was mildly amused. Things were working in her favor, and that meant that the dark gods were on her side. This ragtag group would be dead by the new year.

 _Is there any way to negotiate this?_

 _No._

"So, we're all set. They'll be headed here in a couple days. We've fought the dragons, Fairy Tail is nothing special. They wont pose much of a threat. They may be slayers, but they've got nothing on the dark council. Push comes to shove, we bring in the big guns." Meekah said with a smirk. Ava nodded, before heading back up to serve her customers.

Loke closed the book and looked at everyone. He probably should've given Levy a chance to calm down. He needed to get the text out of the way so that he could explain further. In a bright light Aires, Aquarius, Cancer, and Sagittarius appeared. Lucy felt Laxus' hand let go of her hand to rub her back softly. They were all in shock. There wasn't much to say. They were in serious danger, and Levy was the first target.

"I-I can't lose my kids. I don't care where you take me. I don't care if I go to some deserted island for a year and a half. I'm NOT losing my babies!" Levy yelled. "No one! And I fucking mean no one is taking the greatest thing that ever happened to me away! They wanna fight, we can fight, but I'm out of the equation! I'll kick their ass with just using my mind! They fucked with the wrong mom!" Levy was heated, and Loke looked over to Gajeel.

"That's where we come in." Loke said. "You're going to the Celestial Realm." Everyone's eyes widened.

"I-If she does that, I won't see her." Gajeel said ever so softly. You didn't need to be a slayer to tell that Gajeel's tears were about to start. That he was at his end, and needed his mate more than anything.

"But she'll be safe." Loke reasoned. "We've been able to slow down time in the spirit realm to be almost the exact same here. We're just a few hours ahead." He sighed. "Metelicanna can keep her safe. You know that. He'll take care of her, all the dragons will. And we have these." Aquarius pulled out two cellphone looking devices. "They're like your current phones but will work across dimensions. You can be in contact, but please remember you need to fight this too. Gajeel you are the strongest one here, and that's because you're fighting for not only your mate, but your babies. You have everything to lose. So, let it fuel you. Let sleeping alone in a bed make you angrier."

"I-I," Gajeel couldn't speak, instead he started to openly cry, causing everyone to lose it for a moment. "I can't sleep without her. I can't live without her. Not seeing her grow further into her pregnancy. All of it," he took a shaky breath. "Damnit!" He yelled.

"Gaji. I'm okay. I'll make sure you see me grow into my pregnancy. I'll make sure they're safe, but he's right, it's not safe for me here. It's dangerous for me and the babies. I don't want to sleep without you either, especially with you being in so much danger, but we have to protect these babies. Our babies. The ones who have changed literally everything." Gajeel nuzzled her closer.

"C-Can I have one more night? If I stay in that stupid cave wall thing? Can I just have one more night with my wife before you take her away from me?" He wasn't even trying to hide his tears, they weren't going to stop.

"Laxus and I will go with them." Lucy said sniffling. Her own heart was breaking for Gajeel. Her whole group was in so much danger, but they were openly coming for Levy. "We'll keep them company for one night, then all of us minus Levy will need to meet for a game plan. We need to gather both our guilds, and as many other mages as we can. This isn't going to get better for a long time." Loke looked at Lucy like he was going to deny her request.

"Lu," Loke started, but she stopped him.

"You just told Gajeel that he was not going to see his wife for at least a month. Now you won't let them have one more night to be together. Loke that's not right. I'm your key holder. I can call upon you, the dragons, all my other spirits in a heartbeat. If we had been going to this place everyday, it'd be out of the question, but for right now, it's safe. It's what they need. They need a night to say goodbye, not a couple minutes. He wants to say bye to his kids as well. He's turned in to quite the father. He needs this and so does she. Laxus and I are more than capable. They won't come anymore tonight. They just started. They want to taunt us first. They've already admitted to trying to break me. There the one's that are putting all my feelings in me. They're the one's destroying us, but don't destroy Gajeel and Levy's mental state. I'm already going to have to take care of him too."

"I hate to admit this," Gajeel started, "but she's right. The first couple nights without my shrimp are going to be the hardest thing I've ever gone through. I know all of our dragons can keep her safe, but I need her. I need you more than anything Shrimp. You're the love of my life, and I'm so scared." Gajeel's eyes watered again, and everyone in the rooms eyes started to water. "I've never been scared in my life, I've always believed I could win every fight. Kick anyone's ass. But then there's you, you make me weaker in a sense. Because the thought of losing you is the scariest thing in the world. And you're even more scared to lose me. Because without you being here, you can't take care of me like you always do after battles. But baby you need to go. You need to keep our babies safe, and drink some tea with pops. He'll tell you some great stories." She wiped his eyes and he chuckled a moment. "Just don't let anyone tell you what we're having. I want that to be for us. You and I to find out together, right after you deliver them. I'm going to fight with everything I am, and we are, but you need to make sure you still eat and drink, and help those hellions grow. They are relying on you. And I'll call you every night with a puzzle to solve. You're not useless. You've never been weak or useless, but I need you to go with them." She let out a sob.

"They can have tonight." Loke said scratching his head. "They can have a full 24 hours to say goodbye. Tomorrow at three PM, I'll need to take her. But she should be excited" Loke said wiping his tears. "We've got the greatest library there's ever been." Levy laughed through her tears. "On top of that, you get to spend time with your in-law. And get to pester all the dragons. You'll also be watching the battle as it goes. We'll need you mind on this too Levy. You're one of the smartest people I've ever encountered. We still need you."

"Okay." She said softly. She grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Thank you for offering this tonight. I'm going to need you to play wife for me." Lucy giggled.

"I'll be the best replacement wife I can be, while also being a real wife." Lucy said wiping her tears.

"He's gonna need you. He's going to need all of you. Think of if this were your mates or slayers. He's immensely strong, but this is the biggest blow. While you all get to hold each other through this battle, he loses his for the time being. He's going to need a will to fight harder, and not let this swallow him up, because he can't get caught up with what's going on with me. He NEEDS to be fighting with you guys. He needs to be your number one asset. He's a powerhouse, don't let him lag behind." She turned to face him. "Because if you don't give this all you have, I will take away everything from you. From your guitar to our sex. All of it gone." He shivered at the thought of not getting laid ever again.

"You know I will. I'll be kicking ass and turning you on a dimension away." Everyone gagged a little before laughing.

"There's one other thing about this group that needs to be said." Loke said gaining all their attention again. "These people are incredibly overpowered. There are things that they can do that are scary. You heard me say that they can manipulate feelings. Like they've been for Lucy. However, they are all fluent, for the most part, in dark magic. You all were chosen for this war. You were all planned to be here, because everyone else died. You are the only people you can repopulate the slayer population. Every mate plays a part in this battle. Levy included. You guys know that this was all chosen. The only thing were not able to predict is how this battle will end." Everyone took a deep breath. "I'm sure I know how it will though." Loke smirked. "We're the strongest mages there ever were. And Kinana, you need to start practicing and training with your magic. Because my dear, you've gained some incredibly useful powers since mating with Cobra. Your take-over magic has grown, and we'll need that throughout this whole thing." Cobra smiled softly at his mate.

"So what do the rest of us do for tonight?" Natsu asked.

"You all get one more night of not all sleeping in the same house, or in two different houses. Enjoy your last night on your own, cause things are about to change. I'll grab Levy tomorrow afternoon." He looked at Gajeel and Levy. "I'm so so so sorry." His face fell. "If I could have changed fate, I would have. I promise, but this is what fate needed to happen."

"It's all good man." Gajeel said. "You're keeping my wife and kids safe. You're doing everything I need you too. But please make sure she eats, drinks, and sleeps. I know how she gets when I'm away." He chuckled. "Lily has told me horror stories of my wife when I'm not around. Keep her sane. And give her all the books she wants. It'll keep her occupied for the next few days, so that maybe she won't miss me too much."

"I'm gonna miss you like crazy no matter what. I just wanted more time. It just feel like I didn't get enough time with you by my side." Levy said wrapping her arms around his neck, turning to face him. Her bump lining up with his abdomen. At just that moment they both felt the babies kick. Levy let out a painful sigh, and Gajeel laughed.

"Who's going to make sure you don't rip them out of you. I'm your voice of reason when it comes to those things beating the shit out of you." He continued to chuckle.

"I swear to God, if they don't stop this shit." Even she had to laugh. "They were saying goodbye to daddy."

"Damn I love being a daddy." The group watched them in awe. This was the meanest slayer, and the way he melted into her, had them all weak in the knees. They knew Gajeel would go a little crazy the first few nights without her, but he'd pull through. And not for them at all. For his mate and children.


	34. Where Do We Go From Here?

**A day late sorry. We're moving AGAIN! My landlord has been shit here, but ready to be back by my family. My brother (who has Asperger's) has been really depressed lately, so I've been driving an hour and a half every other day to see him. We're kids best friends. But living through a traumatic childhood will do that to ya. Anyways! Love this chapter. Things are heating up! Feel free to review! Thanks for following!**

 **Taylor**

The next afternoon at three o'clock, Gajeel was hugging his mate goodbye for the time being. Both of them were hysterical. They both didn't care that everyone else saw. This was the hardest thing either of them had ever had to do. "God, I love you. I love you so much." Gajeel whisper cried. "Take care of my babies and take care of yourself my love. The phone is all charged, and I'll text you after this meeting okay?"

"O-O," she couldn't get a sentence out her heart hurt too bad. "My heart hurts." Lucy looked around at everyone in the room. Most of her spirits were here, and of course her normal group was. They all looked sick and were all feeling how heavy this was for the iron dragon slayer and his mate.

"I know baby. But we're okay. You have to go to stay safe. You have to go and be strong for both of us." He pushed a stray hair from her eyes. "You are the only person I've ever been truly scared of losing. I want to be selfish and keep you here, but if you die, I die. I refuse to live without you. So a couple weeks away from you is better than both of us being dead. But mark my words Levy Redfox, you'll be home soon. You'll deliver our babies with me in the room. You'll break my hand. And scream. Then we'll hold them. Our greatest gifts from the universe and it'll all be worth it. It'll be worth the next few weeks we spend apart. But I love you more than anything. Okay. Never forget that."

"I-I know, it doesn't make it any easier. What really sucks is that in a normal circumstance, we'd be able to text all day and video chat, but you have a war to win for us. So, I'll be patient. But Loke's got that look in his eyes like I need to go. Thank you so much Gaji for all you do for me." He kissed her softly once more. Then dropped to kiss her stomach.

"Be good for mommy. I don't want to have to ground you already. Don't kick her too hard. Daddy's fighting for you. I love you." He kissed her stomach, feeling one of them kick. This caused Levy and Gajeel to laugh.

"Good luck with that one babe. They're not going to obey that." He stood back up, and kissed her once more, before turning to Loke.

"Keep her safe Loke. And you need to take her now, before I run off with her and really put us in danger." Gajeel said. "I love you. Don't be dumb." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She giggled. Loke took Levy's hand and gave her to Aires.

"Show her to her room, then take her to the library. If you want to rejoin us after you're more than welcome, but she may need a friend for a while." He turned to Levy. "Most of the time you'll be in on these meetings, but today I need you to relax. We've already put an immense amount of stress on you, which isn't good for those two in there." She nodded.

"One thing." She looked at all her friends. "I love you all. Thanks for being my family, and not thinking I'm ditching you all. Take care of him too. He's opened himself up to all of you, so don't let him down now. And Lu?" Lucy swallowed her tears. "Do what you do best. Take a rowdy team of destructive shits, and make it into something beautiful. Put all the training you've had with Team Natsu to use now." Lucy giggled, before walking to hug her best friend.

"I love you Levy. May even steal his phone to talk to you." They giggled. "Now get out of here. Go read all the forbidden texts. Enjoy meeting everyone's dragon too."

"Okay. Love you all." She turned to Aires. And they left in a bright light.

"We need to get started, however, can I have a second with Gajeel alone?" Lucy asked. Everyone nodded stepping out of the room. They were currently all at the secret hideout that wasn't going to be used like it had once been thought to be.

"I'm okay Bunny." Gajeel said with a sigh. "It just hurts that she won't be next to me tonight."

"Yeah. I get that. I know how hard it can be to sleep alone, when the one person you want is gone. But she's safe. You just have to keep telling yourself that. She will be back before you know it. It's gonna suck not hearing her be sassy with you, or her not tell you everyday in person how much she loves you, but she's safe. The safest out of all of us. That woman is my best friend. She and I we get each other, but you physically need her. So, let me help you stay sane enough to fight. As we split up into different households, I think the best place you belong is with a quieter group. People who at night aren't going to drive you crazy. When Laxus and I sat down last night to divide the houses up, we knew exactly who you needed. You're going to stay with Wendy, Rogue, Laxus and I. As you can imagine Cobra was not happy about being stuck with Natsu, but he understood. He secretly loves all of us." She giggled. "I'll be your replacement wife for a few weeks. I'll make sure you eat, drink, and sleep as much as you can. I know it'll suck."

"You already are helping Bunny. You have no idea how much you've made this easier. Had you not explained how your bonds with your spirits worked, I would've never let my mate go with them. If I didn't believe that that lion had my mate's best interest at heart, she wouldn't have gone. I trust you, and if you trust them, I have to too. It's just hard, I haven't spent a night away from her since even before we mated. I asked her to move in right after we got back from Tenrou. I know we hadn't mated yet or anything, and it'd drive me crazy for her to be there, but I needed her next to me. I needed it more than anything, so it's been like ten months of her and I sharing a bed every night. I only took small missions for the most part, and if they weren't small she came with."

"I know, I can't imagine sleeping without Laxus next to me, but we'll help you. But you need to stay strong. Plus think of how satisfying it's going to be kicking these fucker's ass." Gajeel let a scary smile adorn his face.

"They're gonna regret trying to kill my family. All of you." Lucy grabbed Gajeel's hand softly.

"Stay strong through this meeting okay. You'll be able to call Levy tonight. Let that power you through this meeting."

"Okay, let's do this then." Everyone was called back into the room, and Wendy took Levy's old seat. She just wanted Gajeel to not feel so alone. She may be a kid, but even she knew how mate bonds worked. Gajeel ruffled the small girls' hair.

Loke sat at the head of the table. Aquarius to his left. Capricorn to his right. Loke looked at everyone, and he knew they could beat this. They had too. That was the weird thing. They all had known what would happen leading up to this fight, but everything was unclear after this battle started. They didn't know if someone was going to die, or if they all were, or if they were going to win. It was just all up in the air. It scared him, but knowing the power that both guilds held was enough to make him believe that they could beat the shit out of this fight.

"We need a game plan." Loke said. "Lucy told you guys your sleeping arrangements. Wendy, Gajeel, and the Blondes at Laxus'. Cobra, Sting, Natsu, Lisanna, Kinana, and Yukino are at Natsu's. The reason these houses were chosen is because e they are off the map. Laxus and Natsu both live far out of Magnolia. Gajeel does too, but with Levy having been their number one target, we couldn't so that. We've got two guilds to help us, but you're going to need to have some strong mages back at the Fairy Tail guild. We cannot have all our cards out at once. Mates of slayers are not to fight with each other. Meaning Lucy and Laxus will be split, like the rest of you that are mated. We'll establish teams later. Right now, I want to talk to Kinana." He turned to face the purple haired mage. "You have been granted some…unusual powers. You were able to master basic take-over magic before mating. Nothing major, but little things, like changing your arm to a lion's claw, or small things like that." Kinana nodded.

"Yes. I was able to master the element of doing it to one limb. Could be my arms, legs, or my head. But there was nothing special about it."

"But you feel something different now. I take it Veneno talked to you about it all?"

"For the most part yes. He explained I needed to start training immediately, which I did. I know now that I posses a greater power since mating. I also know that I'm the spy. By turning into a small fly, I can listen around the areas we know they are. I just have to watch my power container. I'm still learning how to control it, and when it's too low. I need a couple more days of intense training to master it completely. But Veneno told me that he would also help me watch it."

"Is Veneno Cobra's dragon?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, he's my over bearing dragon." Cobra said rolling his eyes, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Okay. You need a couple days, that works. We're going to make a very loose schedule on how we want to do things. The next two days, we'll get teams established." Lucy started standing up to go to the white board. "We'll establish four teams. Different teams will patrol different areas." She made four circles. "Then we'll have two groups back home." She drew one circle all the way to left, and on to the right. "One base will be at Fairy Tail, one at Sabertooth. There isn't a ton we can prepare for at this point, until we have more information. We know their fist target was Levy, but now that she's in a safer place we have an opening for a new person. Because they targeted Levy first, that means mates are the ones they are going after first. This makes things a little more interesting." Lucy wrote four names in each of the four bubbles in the middle. The first name was Laxus, second was Cobra, third was Rogue, and fourth was Gajeel.

"Luigi why are you choosing these guys over the rest of us." Natsu asked a little disappointed by not being on the starting line. Lucy giggled.

"I'm glad you asked." She pointed to Laxus' name. "Laxus can teleport. He has a power that can save a mate's life in a heartbeat." She pointed to Cobra's name. "Cobra can hear thoughts, need I say more?" She pointed to Rouge and Gajeel's name. "Shadow magic. They can hop shadows, that power can also disguise them to other's around them. They are a huge asset."

"You aren't telling any slayers to stay back, are you?" Wendy asked. "I may not be mated or anything, but this is my future as well."

"No, you will be fighting. You'll need Carla and Happy too. They can be a huge asset as well. We'll need ways for people to get off the battlefield hastily. We'll need a couple magic carts as well. Something that can get us places in a hurry. I haven't figured out how I'm going to work with the slayers on that one, but I'm going to try."

"So then, we still need to wait to plan an attack?" Gajeel said rubbing his temples. This was two more days extra that he had to go without his Shrimp.

"Not necessarily. The next couple of days, we will strategize four different plans for each group, and at least seven different exit plans for each as well. This is the most deadly fight we've ever fought in. We need plans on top of plans to beat this. And even then things can always go wrong. Things are never straight forward for us." She chuckled softly, before her smile turned sinister in a way that none of them had ever seen. "If they think they are killing someone in MY family, they have another thing coming. This is MY family. You guys are MY family, and I refuse to let any of us get hurt. We're going to win this, and I'm going to enjoy every hit I get on them."

"Tink you're scaring me. I can hear your thoughts. Oh my fuck! Shut me out! Damnit! Shut me out!" Lucy let her smile fall.

"Sorry, got carried away there. Really sorry you had to hear that."

"Y-You're a monster." Cobra said. "A mother fucking monster. Your thoughts have always been motherly like. They were calming. You and Blue made my life so much easier. Never too lusty, and never angry or bitter, but those thoughts…holy shit." Everyone stared at Cobra. "She vengeful in the worst ways. That's all I'm saying. She may actually kill someone through this."

"I may. I don't deal well with people attacking my family. Blood or otherwise. I'm ready to fight. I'm ready to torture. I may even be ready to kill a fucker. I want whichever one chose Levy as their first victim."

"HEY!" Gajeel yelled. "I get dibs on that one!" He let out a small chuckled. He knew he shouldn't laugh at this point, but it was ironic that the kindest person in the world was ready to kill someone. True it was for her family but still.

"You are NOT allowed to kill them!" Loke yelled. Everyone turned to him. "Okay, here's the other thing. These mages are over four-hundred years old. Their dark magic will not allow them to be killed. Trying to kill them would be a death sentence for you guys. You need to incapacitate them, than get me to get a dragon here. The dragons, even in human form, are the only one's that can kill them. And no offence it's their right." Natsu's eyes widened.

"Y-You mean their not decedents of the people who formed this council?" He asked.

"No. They're the one's that killed everyone the dragon's had raised, and the dragon's themselves." Loke said.

"How did ours survive?" Natsu asked with a small frown on his face.

"Fate." Loke said plainly. "Fate told the dragons everything that was going to happen. From Lucy finding Fairy Tail, to Laxus attacking Fairy Tail, to Gajeel and his incident, to Tenrou, to meeting Sabertooth at this years Grand Magic Games. This was all planned strategically. You were all supposed to go through everything you did."

"That's how you knew Levy was pregnant." Gajeel asked. "Why would fate want to have a mate pregnant, let alone Levy herself?"

"Levy being pregnant boosts all of your bond. After you all found out that Levy was pregnant, you bonded more with her, and all together. That makes the bond of this group stronger. And why her? Because we're going to use her to her full potential. Levy may not be the powerhouse the rest of you are, but her brain is more powerful than all of yours. She can crack puzzles that no one else has ever been able too. We needed a reason to keep her in the spirit realm. We need her there, because by talking to all the dragons and spirits she can make plans for you guys. She can use her mind in ways we can't. She's studied dark magic her whole life. She's always been curious ever since her parents were killed by it. I know none of you knew that, and I hope you don't rat me out for telling you, but that's what got her into books. She knows more about dark magic than anyone else I know. This is her super power. This is how she can help to her full potential."

"It makes sense that they'd want her." Cobra said. "She is a lot like Lucy, but differs in the regret part of her mind. Where Lucy is very much a forgive and forget, and move on from it; Levy holds on to her regrets. She wished she had been smart enough to save her parents. But she hadn't been. She had been too dumb in her opinion."

"Levy was ten when she joined the guild." Laxus said.

"Exactly. Her thoughts are irrational when it comes to that, but they're still there. I know Gajeel knows most of this, but for the rest of you this is some major insight." Cobra said. "I want her there." He said softly. "I hate all of you for how soft I am now. But I care for her too. I care for all of you, and I literally hate that. But you guys are kinda okay, I guess." Lucy smiled over at him.

"Looks like the last scary slayer has let us all in." They all laughed. "We're in so much danger." She tilted her head. She sighed. "I can't fix this on my own girls." She looked at all her female friends.

"That's the thing Lucy." Kinana said softly. "The whole time I've known you, you fix everyone else's problems. You take care of everyone else. Heaven forbid someone need to help you, or you have to ask for help. That scars you. This is the scariest thing to you because you can't snap your fingers and fix this."

"When Cana told you that Guildarts was her father, you solved the problem with her. You guys got so wasted that you didn't even know your name. But the next day as you threw up your guts, you and her hatched a plan to tell her Guildarts." Lisanna said.

"Or when Levy's boyfriend before Gajeel broke her heart into a trillion pieces. You told her that there was some man out there that wouldn't treat her like crap. That wouldn't ever hurt her, or let her pretty eyes cry." Natsu said.

"Or when Mira was going to my grave, and she couldn't contain her tears, and you dropped everything to go with her. You went to the grave of some stranger, that I'm sure you didn't even know the story of." Lisanna said.

"Or how you helped teach me bartending so I could make the money I needed to live." Kinana said.

"Or just the love and support you give all of us." Wendy said.

"Or just making friends with people that you should hate." Yukino said.

"We value Bunny. We value the shit out of you." Gajeel said.

"And you let a monster love you, when he really didn't deserve it." Laxus said. Lucy smiled through her tears.

"You guys!" She let out her sob. "I'd do it all over again. For anyone and everyone. I love you guys."

"I think the most important thing she ever did was save my life, after I treated her like crap." Loke said.

"But you guys don't understand." Aquarius said. "She is her mother's daughter. This is proper Heartfilia etiquette. This is what the females in Lucy's family were known for."

"She's a true gift." Capricorn said wiping his eyes.

"Please stop." Lucy chuckled. "I'm going to lose it all together, and you guys need me sane." She took a deep breath. "You all taught me things too, ya know. You guys taught me strength, forgiveness, perseverance, patients, love, and so much more. We are all together in this because we've all taught each other things. All of us has made an impact on the other. And we'll beat this. And Levy will come home, and deliver those angels, and the rest of us will get to have ours." They all chuckled. "Though I feel personally attacked by Levy and Gajeel."

"What did I do?! I get Levy, she picks at you, but me?" Gajeel asked defensively.

"You guys gave Laxus and I terrible baby fever."

"Ditto." Lisanna said.

"Yup." Kinana followed.

"Hundred percent." Yukino giggled.

"I-It's not my fault! Blame Loke!" Gajeel yelled, with a small blush on his cheeks.

"I'm not taking the blame. Blame the dragons!" Loke said.

They all lost it in a fit of laughter when the dragons all screamed hey at them. Things may seem grim and scary, but they all had each other. This was going to be their hardest fight, but their most rewarding. The guild was about to have so many babies after this.


	35. WAIT! Who's On My Team

**I'm a couple days late, forgive me! In the middle of a major move, currently have no internet, and have spent the last week away from my husband. It's been an awful week. So here it is! Enjoy! Can't wiat to hear what everyone thinks so far, and also what you think will happen! Much love as always!**

 **Taylor**

The slayer and mates sat in front of their guild the next day. Sabertooth had three mages here as well. Orga, Dobengal, and Rufus. Everyone else at Sabertooth was either working, or needed to hold down the fort. There was a long table sitting on the stage, where all eleven of the slayer's and mates sat. They were answering all the questions they could. There were things they were not allowed to speak of, but they needed to make sure everyone knew what they were up against.

"We've broken down our teams to be in fives. Except the group here at home, which will be led by gramps. We can't let all of our cards show, so some of our most powerful mages will be staying back as well." Lucy said into her microphone. "The four groups on the battlefield have been established. Anyone not comfortable fighting in this war is free to step back and decline. We don't want anyone to feel like they have to fight this war. It isn't your guys' to fight."

"Question?" Jet asked.

"She's in the Spirit Realm, where she is more than safe." Lucy said harshly. Jet sat back down hastily. "Anything else before we announce our teams, and the surrounding towns they'll be staying in?" No one spoke a word so Lucy took this time to take out her paper. "Laxus' team, who is staying in the city Kora, consists of; Orga, Natsu, Bickslow, and Gray." Laxus smirked down at the lightning god slayer. This might get a little interesting. "Second team is Cobra's, who will be staying in Aslok, Dobengal, Wendy, Mira, and Jet." Mira had a sickening smile on her face. Probably because she wanted to fight a battle with someone she didn't over power. Plus, she was fighting for her sister. And she desperately wanted Lis and Natsu to have some babies. "Third team is Rogue's, you'll be staying in Fraso, Lisanna, Sting, Freed, and Erza. And finally, Gajeel's team. We'll be staying in Gandena, and his team consists of; Rufus, Cana, Yukino, and myself. These teams should go home and get ready, while we strategize. We're leaving for our respective cities early tomorrow morning. The rest of you staying here have a major job as well. You'll need to be able to come at any time. We have no clue what we're up against. We've kept the rest of you here, so that if we need back up, we have it. If we went all in with everyone, then we'd have no back up."

"If I may?" Natsu said. Lucy nodded. "Okay, here's the thing. Your slayers that are mated are going to be on edge, and extremely grumpy. We are not fighting with our mates, due to our protectiveness. I'm sure we'll all meet on the battlefield at some point, but a friendly reminder, mates and slayers aren't meant to be apart for long periods of time. We are all going to go crazy, and may even seem a little overpowered on the field. It's hard to explain the bonds, but we are going to go mad. But this will be won, and everything will go back to normal. Everything will go back, and babies will be had." The panel laughed more than the crowd. Gajeel even cracked a smile, and he didn't sleep at all last night.

"I'm going to apologize in advance." Gajeel said. "Lev's gone. And not like two cities over, so I can sneak away to see her. She's a Realm away. I can't see her easily. Thankfully Loke got me a special phone so I can keep in contact with her. She wants me to tell you all that she appreciates it all." His pocket buzzed and he smirked. She was sending him photos everyday so he could see her, and the kids. He loved having the photos on his phone of her pregnant. It was a great reminder of what he was fighting for.

"We're going to start planning for a bit, then we'll meet up separately as teams to go over things more in depth." Lucy said. Everyone got up and started to leave the guild. They had told everyone they needed to leave before the talk started. All the slayers and mates were in sweats and T-shirts. They couldn't bring themselves to look any differently. Gramps grabbed a chair, and pushed it up to the table. Gajeel hooked his phone up to a monitor, so that Levy could be involved. She had been strategizing and studying all night for this. He knew, she was texting him all night.

Gramps looked at all his brats. "I feel like as a master I've failed you. You're my brats, and I should've taken better care of you." He said. Levy's face popped up on the screen.

"Master you've done everything you could've." Levy's voice was different over the monitor, but it was still her. "You prepared us for this fight, silly. All the years of the tools we'd need for this, we learned from you. We got this."

"My dear." Gramps started to cry. "You're okay? That damn lion is taking care of you?" Gajeel had to laugh. Levy smiled.

"Yeah he is. He's even getting me some of the greatest food I've ever tasted." She giggled. "I'm okay. Not sleeping like I should be, but that's to be expected these first few nights. But enough about me, let's get down to business."

"We've all got maps out Lev." Lucy said. "What are we doing?"

"Here's how this is going to work. I've spread you guys out around Onisha, which is where we honeymooned. Laxus, Kora is to the East, about three miles. These villages are very tiny. Not much there. Usually only a small inn, and a store. You'll need to prepare ahead of time for this. To the south is where Cobra is. Aslok is four miles to the south. Yet again tiny. These places are mainly for mages traveling. There aren't any big shops. Food, and water will need to be prepared ahead of time. Fraso, where Rouge leads his team, is to the west about three miles. And my sweet Gajeel's team, with his Charlie's Angels is four miles to the north. These are the best places to stay while you execute our first set of goals. Before we can fight, we need information. Kinana will be the fly on the wall, in different places, especially the bar. She will stay with Laxus, but won't fight with Laxus. She is strictly our spy for right now."

"We understand Levy." Laxus said. "But we need to know our goals."

"Each group has a couple goals to accomplish, before we fight. Laxus; I want you to find an area that can sustain your camp. I need there to be access to water, you'll need to use your small knowledge on runes to help place markers so that you team can find the area. You also are in charge of making sure you have some eyes on the bar at all times. Bickslow's babies will be helpful for theat. Cobra; you'll also need a camp, but set yours up differently. I want these camps to be able to sustain everyone on the battle field. This is in-case a member gets separated, or the other camp gets ambushed. But each should look different, that's why I'm not telling you how to set up your camps. If they all look too familiar, they'll know it's us. You'll also need to sit in public and listen to everyone speaking. Anything is helpful at this point. Rogue; you'll need a camp as well, however, I need yours to be smaller. I need yours to look like there are only two people sleeping there. That means three to one tent, two to the other. I'd say boys in one girls in the other. I need you guys to also make sure to scout the area. Make notes of anything out of place. I'm sure the fight will take place in the nearby forest. You guys are to all lure them there. There cannot be any nonmage casualties. And no mages either." You could see the faces fall from Sting and Rogue. "And babe; your team has a different approach. I need Lucy in disguise. And I need Cana. These two are to hit up every bar in Onisha. They are to, sorry Laxus, flirt with every man, woman, turtle, whatever. They need to get the intel we need. However! If there is any sign of a man getting handsy, Gajeel walks in and pretends to be big scary boyfriend." Laxus groaned.

"Come on Levy!" Laxus growled.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but at least you won't be there."

"That doesn't make it any better." He rolled his eyes.

"If I tap my finger four times, you better come." Lucy said to Gajeel who only smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll keep both ya safe. And I'll make sure they don't invade dragon territory either. If I see him getting to close, I'll go in without her approval."

"I appreciate that man." Laxus said rubbing his temple. Lucy gently grabbed his hand. She was trying to calm him down, but they were both exhausted. They went at each other all night last night. It was like they were scared they were never going to fuck again. It was too scary for them. All of them. Mates and slayers were separating.

"I'll be contacting all of you most days to hear updates. Loke made some extra phones for each group. If you run into any problems, I'm who you call first. I have the spirits and dragons at my fingertips. They aren't leaving my side. Perun is sitting here with me now. Metellicana is trying to work out more plans of attack. You should all keep in contact with every group. I simple is everything okay with you? Text everyday should be sufficient. Reminder to you guys though, you can't sit on your phones all day. I'm not letting Gajeel, so you guys can't either. I'd say send one text every night and morning. That's it. You can make those texts as long or as short as you'd like. Remember what you're fighting for. We've got babies to raise." She smiled genuinely at all of them, then she started to cry. "I miss you all so much. I miss the way we pick at each other, and make stupid jokes at Lucy and Laxus' expense. I feel so far away. I miss home. I miss you guys. But I'll be okay. I'm a Redfox after-all. We don't give ourselves pity parties."

"We miss you too Levy." Lisanna said. "In a way, I'm glad mates and slayers don't get to fight together." Everyone looked at her wide eyed. "It makes this more fair. Not fair enough, but none of us will be sleeping with our slayers either. I feel like that should give you some small comfort. We're all feeling how you did your last twenty-four hours with Gajeel. We're feeling everything. And it sucks." They all chuckled.

"I would never want you guys to hurt. I wish you all could sleep next to your mates, even if I can't. But, we've got this. We're gonna kick some ass!" She threw her fist in the air.

"We should probably get to planning our attacks huh?" Laxus said looking at his mate. He felt physically ill. This was their last night together for a while. And they had to spend it doing this shit. It's why they fucked so much last night, because they knew today wasn't going to be fun. They could probably get one more round in tonight, but other than that there wasn't much they could do.

They spent the next three hours coming up with basic ideas, before the broke for a quick lunch. Gajeel said goodbye to him mate, before rejoining everyone else. His mind was a mess. He couldn't believe his mate was a dimension away. "This bites." He chuckled sarcastically shaking his head.

"Yeah, we're feeling it too. We miss her too." Kinana said softly. "And I'm feeling the pressure, and I won't have my slayer by my side either. I won't have anyone. If I fuck this up…" she paused, "I don't know that I'm strong enough to do this. You guys are entrusting me with a huge mission, and I've only been a mage for a few years. And have only started to master it in the last year. I'm not strong." Kinana put her head in her hands. "I can't let you guys down, or myself. I could get someone killed otherwise."

"You'll do great doll face. You've mastered it, and Laxus will help you in any way he knows how. I know he will." Cobra said taking his mate into his chest. "No matter what doll, I love you and I believe in you. You've become and exceptional mage. You've got this. We all do." The group smiled at each other.

"We're stronger than we ever imagined." Yukino said squeezing her mate's hand.

They ate and made light conversation, none of them wanting to believe that this was one of the last moments they'd have as a group, or mates, for a while. This was almost like a good bye for them as a group. This was it. This was the final step before the shit storm hit. This was them all wanting a few more minutes of happiness. They had to break into their smaller groups to finish filling them in, and to also get them prepared for this fight. The more they knew the better off they'd all be. They just wanted one more minute, but the moment the guild flooded back to life they knew it was time. Lucy looked at Laxus. They kissed softly.

"I'll come get you when I'm done? We can go home, have a little wine together before bed?" She asked. He smiled at her genuinely.

"Nothing I'd rather do with my beautiful wife than that." He kissed her again.

Gajeel was watching them all and his heart hurt worse than anything ever. His eyes watered. He missed his Levy, and it was only day one without her. All the sudden he felt arms around him. He looked down, and saw Wendy hugging him tightly.

"It's okay Gajeel. It's okay to be upset over it. It's okay to miss her. It's okay to want to fight back the tears, but let them go. Let them push you forward. Let them make you really realize what Levy does for you. Lu's a great replacement in her absence, but we all know that Lu and Levy are two very different people."

"Damn child. Can you not be so smart?" She let go of him and smiled up at him. "You stay safe. You make sure Cobra stays in line with everyone too. You know he needs you. You know he's scared about being away from his mate. Don't let him be too cold to everyone." She nodded. "We gotta go, kid. Let's go kick some ass." She smiled brightly at him. He knew this kid was the closest to perfect as they came. She had been so excited to help him and Levy with all things pregnancy. With all three of them never having any experience they had a lot of laughs. Wendy was able to get the little ones' heartbeats very quickly. And even she had cried hearing it for the first time. They all had. He and Levy loved Wendy, like she was their child as well. Levy and him had grown so close to the young slayer, that he desperately wanted to let her move in. She could live in their other spare room. Levy had laughed, and said that the pregnancy had brought out a fatherly instinct in him. They had laughed for hours on that one. He took out his phone.

"Love you more than this stupid life. Rub your stomach for me and tell the babies I miss them too." He sent it, and walked into his meeting room. Everyone was already in there. He took a deep breath.

"Well, let's do this. My mate wants to come home."

It was another four hours later that everyone had finished their meetings. Laxus and Lucy were exhausted. It was only seven, but they were almost done for. They walked home talking and giggling. They were overtired. They were ready for something easy for the rest of the night. They walked into their home, and both fell to the couch. Lucy let out a giggle.

"You're overtired." Laxus said.

"Nu-huh!" She giggled. He smiled at her. He loved overtired her. She was all giggly.

"Yeah, you are. Come on, let's go cuddle for the rest of tonight." She looked to get really serious all the sudden.

"I can't be like this tonight! I can't! I need to talk to you. I need to feel you next to me!" She was fighting her body and mind. "I can't be too tired to spend my last night with my mate. I won't!" She let out a huge yawn. "DAMIT!" She started to cry. He walked over to her, lifted her up bridal style, and carried her to bed.

It was a few hours later that Lucy had finally allowed herself to sleep. They had one round of sex, which woke her up. But she finally lost her battle. He laid on his side, stroking her hair softly. He didn't want to leave her. **_My boy, it's all for the best. You've got this. You all do._** I know. It just doesn't make it easier. It makes it so much worse. I need her like I need air, and now I have to say goodbye for who knows how long. **_I've got her. Gajeel's got her. Loke really has her. He's Hellbent on this all being over as quickly as possible, because he needs Levy and Gajeel to be reunited as quickly as possible._** Yeah. I get that. At least my mate is on Earthland. I can't imagine his pain right now. And I don't ever want too. Every time I look at Lucy, it's like I'm home. I've never had a home. This place is a home, but it's not my home. It became my home when this angel came into my front door. Unlocking it with a bobby pin, just to tease me. Then she made me open up about mom. Then she told me about what my dad did to her. Then mating for the rest of our lives. Her moving in. You guys returning. All the sex we've had. He chuckled. Taking out the power. All of it made this place home. She makes this place home, and one day little footsteps will officially make this place home. And damnit, I'm getting a dog. Laxus and Perun laughed together. **_You'll beat this kid. You all will, and you will all get the life you're craving. Levy is going to have her hands full with her two little ones, but the bond all you guys share…it's amazing what you guys will do for each other. You would all fight for each other even those of you who won't admit it. You'd fight to the death for everyone in this group, but all of you would. It's why we chose all of you. We knew you'd have the greatest bonds. And Gajeel and Levy with need you guys after the babies are born. Cause they're going to go insane alone with twins. You may not last much longer as a family of two after Levy gives birth._** Perun chuckled. That's fine by me old man. **_You said it._** Perun said softly. Yeah I'll grant you that title now. Gramps with be forever my father figure, but I guess I can have two. I guess I kinda need you. And you saved her. And you gave her to me. And you've fought so hard for all of us, I guess I'll be your son.

In the Celestial Realm the softest sob escaped Perun's lips. "You okay?" The soft voice of Levy Redfox said through the dark.

"You're supposed to be asleep young lady." She giggled.

"You sound like Gajeel, when I stay up all night reading." She smiled. "I was headed that way. Just needed some water. Gajeel called to tell me goodnight, and that he gave Lucy and Laxus a night alone. He went back home, but he said he lost it once he smelt the air. Our scent had mingled, and he said it was too hard. So he went and bought everything ne for this mission. He's falling down, but Lu has him. I know she does."

"I promise she does. We need to talk tomorrow too, okay? But go get some sleep. The way you jumped dimensions will make your babies a little cranky for a few days."

"Oh, they're always cranky. They get that from their daddy." She giggled. Then one kicked her. "OW! Fucker." He couldn't hold in his laughter.

"I'll walk you to your room. Promise me you'll sleep?"

"I will try my hardest. Won't even pick up a book." He nodded at her.


	36. Goodbye My Love

**Good evening! At least that's what it is here an Wisconsin. This is pretty early, because of all the patience you've had with me. My semster is winding down, and I've got A's in all my college courses, which hasn't been easy! It wouldn't be so bad, but after I graduated with a normal Associates Degree, I went to a UW school to do something I hated, because they told me not to work in Early Childhood Education, but after one semester at UW Platteville I knew I wanted to work with kids not crapy adults (sorry, I'm sure you're all lovely people). So know I'm at a tech school to get degree #2 in Early Childhood Education. I plan to work with Preschoolers, which is my favorite age. Ayways, it's been busy. Hope you all enjoy this! I love the ending of this chapter! Be prepared from so badass friendship building!**

They had all been dreading this day. They had all wanted this day to never come, but as they all stood at the train station, they knew it was time. The slayers had been extra touchy feely, even Cobra was refusing to let his mate walk out of his arms. They all were too scared to even speak. There wasn't a ton of laugher or anything. It was like a grim feeling was over them.

Laxus was scared shitless. His wife was off to a battle that he wouldn't be there for. He couldn't sweep in and save her if things got back. He had to trust Gajeel, which he did. Gajeel had proven himself to be a great friend, to all of them. He knew he'd keep his wife safe, since she's keeping his safe. It didn't make it easier though. Sadly Laxus' team was the first to leave. Natsu was nuzzling into Lisanna, trying to keep her calm. He had it the worst. He had already watched Lis die. He already felt the pain of his mate's death. Not even Igneel could console him. Laxus pulled his mate into a tight hug.

"I love you more than this unfair life. I'll come home to you, like I always will, and we'll have all the kids you want. We can start having them right away, or we can wait a bit, or we…we can," his words died off as tears sprung to his eyes. "Damn you." He said softly. Lucy had held it together quite well, until her mate started to tear up.

"Gajeel's got my back." She whispered.

"I know, it just," he was cut off by his wife.

"Doesn't make it easier? I know you have a strong team, but they want us dead. They want you dead. Please be safe. Don't play the damn hero. Don't get yourself killed trying to be Mr. Big Guy. Stay calm, and smart. Rely on your team. You've got Bickslow. He'll take care of you. And you can show that Lightning God, what a real Lightning mage can do." The couple chuckled a moment. Laxus wiped the tears from under Lucy's eyes. In return she wiped his.

"Don't do anything stupid either. Be smart and tactful. Do everything you and Levy have discussed. Even the thing I hate. I'm glad I won't be there to see it."

"You're my one and only. Forever." They kissed softly as they called Laxus and Natsu's train. "I love you. Now go! Go kick some ass, and come home to make babies with me. And get a damn dog!" She giggled through her tears, taking a shaky breath. "Go be my big bad slayer. I'll see you on the battlefield." He couldn't speak. He feared he'd lose it. He nodded and started walking away, but quickly turned around and ran to her. He kissed her hotly in front of everyone. She kissed him back just as hard. She pushed him away from her. "Go. Let that fuel you."

"Will do, Blondie." He walked away from her, clenching his chest. That was it, he was off to fight. He didn't know how he was going to get through this, but he was going too. Then he was going to start a life with her, and they were going to make everything they lose worth it.

"You okay Bunny? Lisanna?" Gajeel asked. "I went through this, just remember that. I know how shitty this is."

"I'll be okay. I think." Lisanna said modestly. Even she was breaking down on the inside.

"I get what Levy said now." Lucy said, causing the whole group to look at her. "The whole, I haven't had enough time thing. I haven't had enough time with him. I don't know that I ever will, but this just has to push us further. We need to just stay strong. There is no room for error. We need to fight, and fight with everything we've got."

"It's still gonna suck." Sting said, nuzzling his mate. Cobra and Kinana were saying goodbye to each other, as the next train showed up. Gajeel pulled Wendy into a big hug.

"Stay strong, Squirt. Stay safe, and keep him in line. Make sure you get to fight just as hard as everyone else. Give a few extra punches for Levy."

"I will Gajeel!" Wendy said enthusiastically. "Keep Levy on your mind, she'll be cheering you on in the Celestial World!" Wendy let go of Gajeel, and he tussled her hair before she ran to catch up with Cobra, who just smiled at the young mage.

Rogue's team was next, and they were all ready for this fight. Lucy hugged Lisanna tightly. Lucy whispered a few comforting words into Lisanna's ear. It seemed to put her at ease. Then with a small sob, Lis let go of her and waved goodbye.

Gajeel was looking at his team. They all looked on edge, hell, he was on edge. This wasn't going to work out if none of them had the spark to fight. "We need to snap out of this." He looked at Lucy and Yukino in particular. "We'll come home to our mates, and everything will be fine. You guys can start having babies, and it'll be fine. My Shrimp will come home, and everything will go back to as normal as it can be for mages. Just please, if you guys can't snap out of it, how am I supposed too?"

"I'm so sorry Gajeel." Yukino said. "I'm going to just need the train ride to Gandena, then I think we'll all fight with a new vigor. We'll get this job done, and come home."

"She's right. We just need a moment." Lucy said. Their train pulled in, and the girls promised themselves they'd be okay, for Gajeel's sake. They had no choice. He needed them. Yukino may not know him supper well, but she knew he was a good man. A great man, even if he had been mean in the past. He made it all up to them. He was one of the greatest fathers she had ever seen. She hadn't been around many dad's but she knew from how crappy a lot of her friends' fathers were, and he was nothing like that. So, she'd pick up her pieces and make him feel like he had a superior team.

In the Celestial Realm, Levy sat with the dragons watching at the mates and slayers say goodbye. She turned to Perun. "They've got this. I know they do."

"Levy," Perun started, but she cut him off.

"They are all destroyed. They look like shit now, but the moment they get to their cities you'll see it. You'll see what our bonds can do. You all will. Have a little faith in your brats."

"She's got a point." Igneel said. He was a tall man, with fire red hair. He was slightly muscular, and had brown eyes. She hadn't gotten to talk to him much since arriving, because he had been taking care of other business. "Our boys, and even Wendy, have a fire under their ass. They will fight and fight hard. They don't need our doubts. I'm sure they're scared enough. We've got to trust in them like they've trusted in us over the years."

"Gajeel needs Lucy to step up." Metelicana said. This man was huge! And scary looking. He looked a lot like Gajeel, it was scary. He didn't have any piercings, but he had Gajeel's eyes. It was a nice comfort to have him here with her. They had talked quite a bit, when she wasn't with Perun, she was with him.

"Lu will. You all know that. She's the leader. Laxus may also be a leader, but Lu is the main reason we know we can live this. Lu is our secret weapon. I have a feeling it's because she's the one that can summon dragons?" Levy smirked at all of them. "I'm not dumb! I know more than you'd like me too."

"No more library for her." Metalicana chuckled. "It's not that she can summon dragons. It's that she can open a gate for us to come through and kill these dark mages."

"But one of the slayer's possess something different, don't they? Something they don't know about, or maybe chose to block out. One of them has some secret weapon, that they won't know they have until it's time." They all looked at her puzzled. "I don't know who, but someone out there on our side has something more powerful under their belt." They all studied her. "We don't need to speak on it yet, just a realization I'm having. I think I know who as well, but I'll hold on to that for myself. For now, I need to go call my slayer, and make sure his head's in the right place." She excused herself and left the room.

"This is why we needed her here." Loke said.

Laxus was texting Lucy, while trying to make light conversation with his new team. Bickslow was sitting next to him, with Gray by the window. Orga and Natsu were on the other side. Natsu was glued to his phone. No one was getting through to that man.

"How have things been, see you bagged the hottest woman in world." Orga said with a smirk.

"Isn't that supposed to be Mira?" Gray asked.

"No. To a lot of nonmages it's Mira, but to mages, Lucy's the hottest thing there is."

"Yeah." Laxus said with a spark in his eyes. "My wife is the sexiest thing that's ever walked this Earthland. She's got the hips of a gypsy, and the tits of a goddess. However, she's so much more than that. Even I'm still learning how far her love and kindness goes. She's the only one for me, and she's why I'm fighting this battle as hard as I am. I want to get back, and start a family."

"You can Cos want a baby after this?" Bickslow asked.

"Yeah, and right away. Fucking Levy and Gajeel put all of us in baby fever."

"I think all slayers will start having babies after this. I think it's just what's going to happen." Natsu said, looking up from his phone. "It has to do with the fact that our mate bonds have now been tested. We feel the need to start having kids, and making things better for us. We need to make sure that we have the safest environment for our children. This whole fight revolves around our kids, which brought up all these feelings. Laxus was too scared to have kids a couple months ago, now he's ready. And that's just how the bond works."

"I think she's ready." Gray said. "And no hard feelings man. Erza's the one that went psycho. I knew early that morning that you guys were mates, because Natsu and I went over to her place to make sure she made it home safe. It wasn't the first time we had done it either. I'm happy for you guys, and especially her. She's been hurt so much in her short life. It just makes me happy to see you interact with her. The love you hold for her, I can only dream of someday."

"You have no idea." Bickslow said. "The way he melts into her hands like putty is the most vulnerable I've ever seen him. It's like she takes care of him in ways that no one else can. It's cute and sweet. It makes me believe there's someone out there for me as well." He paused. "Maybe the slayers are teaching the playboys what love is. I mean if Laxus can be a one girl kinda guy, we all can." Laxus chuckled.

"Takes the right person."

Cobra was sitting with his eyes closed. He was listening around the train for anything out of ordinary. Wendy and Mira were talking about how much fun it was going to be to have the babies born. Jet and Dobengal were talking magic. His phone buzzed, and he knew it was from Kinana. He quickly opened it. She had to stay back at the guild for a day or two, to finish perfecting her technique. Then Loke and another spirit will escort her to Laxus. It was the final part of their eavesdropping. They needed her to pull through, and they knew she was freaking out.

They texted a bit before Wendy asked Cobra,

"How old were you when you were implanted?" Had anyone but this small girl asked, he would have snapped and told them none of their business, but he thought maybe opening up about that wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't like it was his whole history, just a small part.

"I was about six. I know Laxus was about that age too. I think it was the minimum age that you could be implanted. And it screws with your genetics, so you're really sick all the time. It's the only thing I can remember from six to seven. It was just the pain, and then the fact the dragon was in your head was awful. There was no way to tell what was me at first. It was scary. I just remember mom saying it'd be better tomorrow, but that didn't happen for almost a year and a half."

"That must have been hard." Mira said tapping her chin. "When did you find Kinana?"

"When I was ten." That's all he was saying on that one. They all caught the way he shut down. They all went back to talking amongst themselves. Wendy was proud though. He was starting to let some walls down, and that was a major plus. She got a text from Romeo, and she giggled.

Rogue and his team we silent. None of them wanted to speak, even Lisanna. There wasn't much to say. Sting and Rogue had tried to talk, but they just couldn't this was all too scary for them. Finally, Erza broke the silence.

"It'll be okay. It really will. You've got two of the strongest guilds by your side, and a few stray mages on backup. We'll be okay. It all will. We've got you. You guys will get the life you deserve." Lisanna rolled her eyes. It was uncharacteristic of Lisanna to be mean and vengeful, but Erza had hurt one of her newest best friends. "Lis," Erza said softly.

"Listen. I'm already on edge. I'm upset and sad. I had to leave my Natsu for the time being. I'm overemotional and it just want to run away from this problem. But I refuse to think you're all on board with this. You have no idea how much Laxus worships Lucy. You're not part of our group, so you don't have any clue. But their love is something so sweet, and powerful. It's exhilarating to see people so in love with each other. It's baffling how she tamed him, and how he calms her. We all like to say that she calmed the storm in him, but gosh they do it for each other. Laxus opened up to Lucy. Like full blown, told her things that would make you think Laxus wasn't Laxus. He told her when he fell for her, in front of all of us. He kisses her with such love and adoration. Their love is a little odd, sure, but aren't all mates just the same way? Don't you all see our bonds as weird? People have said that for years. And it's true. It really is, but our love goes deeper than most peoples on this planet. We're bound for life. There are no divorces, or separations for us. It's all pure and happy love. And we fight sometimes, but at the end of the night we know we have each other for life. We know where our home is. And right now, our homes are away from us. And we're going insane! I need Natsu!" Lisanna finally broke. Sting pulled her into his arms to comfort her. She turned into him to cry into his shirt.

"It's going to be okay. Stay strong." Sting said softly.

"I-I already lost him once. I can't again. I can't. There's no Edoless anymore. If we die, then we're dead. And I don't want to die, or him die, or anyone die! I just want to get back home, so I can watch my guild grow, and see more of my family that I haven't seen in over six years! I want time with them, and Natsu, and the whole guild. But it's hard to feel like we're all family, when my closest friend is being scrutinized because she and a great man fell in love! Because that's what he is! A great man! And the only one that makes her go weak in the knees. The one that she wants to spend forever with. And that's beautiful."

"I-I know. I just worry about her." Erza said softly.

"Don't Erza. She's in the world's greatest hands. He's got her back like no one before."

Gajeel looked at his team. He had to have Cana? She wasn't letting any of them have a moment of peace. She was as energetic as ever. She was cracking jokes, while drinking her beer.

"Oh come on princess tits!" Cana begged. "How big it is?!" Lucy laughed genuinely for probably the first time in days.

"NO!" She yelled playfully.

"Fine Gajeel," he stopped her right there.

"My wife may be a dimension away, but if you so much as ask how big my dick is, she'll jump dimensions, and kill us all."

"Yukino!" Cana whined. "I just wanna know how big a slayer's package is!"

"Not happening!" Yukino said sternly. "I'm extremely possessive of my mate. He's my everything, and whatever he looks like naked is for me, myself, and I only. He's my sexy husband. Not telling plus. How would I know how many inches he is, it's not like I take out a tape measure and measure it every time we have sex?"

"But damn is the sex with a slayer good." Lucy said with a giggle. Rufus and Gajeel exchanged a look of horror it was going to be a long couple of weeks.

"Do you think Rogue would,"

"NO!" Lucy and Yukino yelled.

"You'll stay the hell away from him. He's off limits Cana!" Yukino said sternly. "My best friend isn't for your entertainment. He doesn't do one-night stands or anything like that. He and Levy both value their virginity highly. It's not something he just wants to give to a, no offence, whore." Cana slumped in her seat.

"Should have seduced Laxus when I had a chance."

"But you didn't." Lucy sang.

"Oh shut it! You could just share!"

"Abso-fucking-lutly not! He's mine. I worked for that body. You can however have the lightning god slayer."

"You just want him off your back." Cana said rolling her eyes. It was true Orga had pursued Lucy pretty hard after the Grand Magic Games, but she didn't tell Laxus that. She couldn't now either, Orga was on his team, and they needed that powerhouse team.

"Off your back?" Gajeel asked. Amused. "He has a thing for you? And he's with Laxus? Oh boy, this will be interesting." He chuckled.

"He laid off." Rufus said defending his teammate.

"True." Was all Lucy said.

"THIS BITES! SOMEONE GET ME A SLAYER TO FUCK!" The group laughed at Cana's obsession with seeing a slayer's member. It was just too entertaining.

Cana, however, wasn't making these jokes because she really wanted to see a slayer's member. Well, she kinda did. But most of this was to make these people laugh. They needed a little laughter, and she'd gladly look like a dork to make them smile. It was like she needed to make Lucy okay. Lucy had helped her through some tough things, now she was just returning the favor. She may not know Yukino well, but even she seemed nice. And Levy was one of her first friends. She'd do anything to make this group stay lighthearted, and fun. They could beat this without needing to be too depressed and scared. They were mages after all. This was nothing they couldn't beat.


	37. Let's Get This Started

**Good evening I hope you all are feeling better than I am. Finals are in two weeks and my boss decided to schedule me for 32 hours this week. Thankfully I've got A's in all my college courses. So I'm fine. Just stressed. Also not feeling well, but this Wisconsin weather I tell ya. It was in the 70's on Thursday and snow on Saturday. Like come on mother nature enough winter! LOL. Anyways I hope you all are really well. I had a hard time getting this chapter up due to a very serious event that happened in my hometown. I won't bore you with the details, but it's been a really hard couple of days. Sending love your guys' way! Thanks for reading!**

 **Taylor**

Team Rogue made it to Fraso in about and hour and a half. They were glad to be off the train. The slayer's motion sickness treatments were wearing off. The five mages looked around the tiny town. Levy had been right the town only had a couple necessity shops. They found the inn, and went to check in for the night. They had work to do, before they could go scope out the area. Levy had told them they could stay in inn a couple nights, before needing to establish a camp. They had decided on two rooms, well Levy did. They all didn't get a say.

"So, Lisanna and I in one room you guys in the other?" Erza asked.

"I mean, I think Freed be more comfortable with you guys, but he's more than welcome to stay with us these couple of days. Once we're out there, he'll need to stay with us. Levy's orders. But he's quiet so I don't think either of us has a problem with it." Sting said.

"I want to stay with the girls as long as I can. I want to try a couple new runes with Lisanna, to try and keep her extra safe. I don't know if they'll work or but it's worth a try." Freed responded.

"No problem man." Sting said. The group started walking to the inn. They had very little luggage. One backpack each. As Freed, Erza, and Rogue walked faster; Sting slowed his pace to match Lisanna's. He knew she was feeling the withdraws from her mate. "Hey." He said grabbing her hand softly.

"I-I promise I'll get better." Lisanna said, and Sting could only chuckle.

"No, you won't." He pulled her into a hug. "It's gonna suck for the both of us, but we need to stay strong. They'll be okay. We all will. You and I get each other right now. We're the only one's that can understand this awful situation. So, let's make a pact." He smiled brightly at her.

"I'd like that." She said softly, moving from his embrace.

"When you miss Natsu so bad, you don't think you can go on, come to me. I will convince you, you can. I'll take care of you the way Lucy has to for Gajeel. I'm a great guy. I'll take care of your mental state."

"Then I'll help you as well. Let me extend the same offer. I'm no Yukino, but I can help the best I can. We're the only one's that will feel all the awful feelings that come with separation of mates. I intend to pick myself up in the next few hours, and take some of the fire Natsu has instilled in me, and run with the wild. He's taught me a lot since coming home." She smiled at him, and they headed into the inn where their friends already were.

"Levy McGarden has already paid for the hotel rooms. She also says not to be mad at her, it's the least she can do." The front desk man said to Rogue.

"I'm going to have to talk to her about this, but thank you." Rogue said, unamused that Levy felt the need to pay for it.

"Hey, leave it until this is all over. She's trying her hardest to help in anyway she can. Let her have this." Sting said, letting Lisanna go. "It's her way of saying she's still here. It makes her feel better, and she's going to need that."

"He's right. I know Levy very well, and if she can't support us in person, she'll do it another way. She's always been that way. It's who she is." Erza said. They group all looked at each other than froze.

"This is the beginning isn't it?" Freed asked. "This is where we start our war." They moved up the stairs, and to their rooms for a few moments. They needed to start scoping the area, but they needed a moment to each other. It seemed everyone took a corner to just thing. Rogue had sent a nice text to Levy, thanking her and telling her they had made it.

Lisanna took out her phone. She sent Natsu a quick I love you and I made it text. He responded with he was about to where he was supposed to be. She knew she couldn't text him more. She had just wanted to say she loved him. She stared at the wall. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't even supposed to be back on Earthland. She was supposed to still be dead. There wasn't supposed to be a her and Natsu, especially not a married Dragneel couple. Still, she couldn't imagine being back in Edolas. She loved those guys like family as well, but this was her real family. She had come home to Natsu, who had never moved on. She had been so scared that he would've fallen for someone else, and after meeting Lucy, she feared it was her. But Natsu surprised her. Very shortly after coming home, he kissed her and told her everything he had wanted to say before she died. He never forgot her, and never wanted to. They waited on mating, because she needed time with her family. Her and Natsu were exclusive. They were with each other, just not mating. They went on dates, and kissed, held hands, said I love you, but she needed time to be with her family. Mating usually meant moving right in with your mate, and she needed her family a little long.

Erza let out a sigh. This battle weighed heavily on her. She hadn't been the greatest friend to Lucy. She had been so upset over things with Jallal that she let her anger overflow to everyone around her. She let hate, frustration, and confusion ruin her relationship with one of her closest friends. Someone she counted as a sister. She opened her phone and sent a text to both Laxus and Lucy, explaining how sorry she was and that her anger was never towards them. She was just going through some tough things. Almost immediately Lucy responded with a long text about how much she still loved her, and that it was all okay. Everything was okay between them. She knew how hard things could be with relationships. And no matter what she loved her. They were sisters till death. Erza started to cry. Then Laxus' text came in. He had written more than you'd ever expect him to, for anyone other than Lucy. He explained how much he understood. He would've attacked someone the same way, if one of the girls got with a jackass like himself. He knew that her heart was in the right place, even if she was hurt and angry at Jallal and taking it out on them. It was all going to be okay. It always would. He was thankful for her agreeing to fight this battle. They needed her. Lucy needed her. Everything would be better after this fight was over. They were all stressed. She cried a little harder at that. It wasn't like Laxus to be this way, at least not to her. She realized everything she had known about Laxus was wrong.

Freed was battling his guilt. He knew more about this battle than he had wanted too. After digging into the letter, and the fact no one knew of this dark council, he found a small almost unimportant breakthrough. However, that little breakthrough turned into something bigger and badder than he had ever thought. He didn't know what Loke had told them, but he sure hoped that they knew the full danger of this. It wasn't going to be an easy battle, and he needed to focus on Lisanna. Levy had tough him over the phone a new rune that might be able to help make Lis stronger. Besides Kinana it was no secret that Lis was the second weakest. It wasn't to say she wasn't strong, but her years in Edolas with no magic had taken a toll on her magic. Levy had taught him a special rune that could help make Lis stronger, by borrowing magic from the Celestial World. It was going to take practice, though. It was a complex rune, and was connected to the stars. It was a rune like no other, but he swore he'd get it down for Lisanna's safety. Laxus would kill him if he didn't give this fight his all.

Sting, for the first time in forever, was silent. He was trapped in his mind. He was scared. He was a lot like Natsu. He believed he could take down anything and everything. But right now? Now he feared he may not be able to beat this. He knew his mate was in the best hands there were. She was with Lucy, which put him at ease. They could do raids, and with them both being celestial mages, they were powerful. Yukie had even found a few more keys. There was nothing those two girls couldn't do. Lucy had become a great friend to everyone in Sabertooth. She was a calming presence which was nice sometimes, since everyone else in both guilds were rowdy and obnoxious. He and Yukie hadn't even talk about kids yet. It wasn't like they were rushing that, but he knew she was having baby fever. Honestly, having kids scared him. He wanted them of course, but things like what they're going through right now, made it hard. He never wanted to bring a life into this world that he couldn't protect. He needed to protect his mate and hatchlings the best he could, and that was hard with alliances like these in the world. People would always want them dead, but it'd be worth it. Little combinations of him and Yukie running around. He loved that thought. It was the push he needed to fight this war, even if she wasn't right next to him. She was always in his heart, and that's all that mattered.

Rogue was meditating. Well, and praying hard to whatever was out there. He needed to lead this team. He needed to hold it together, even though all he wanted to do was fall apart. He had a feeling that maybe this battle was starting sooner than they had all hoped. There was something unsettling about this place, and he feared what they'd find in the forest. He had a job to protect this group, all of them. They needed him, and he needed them. It was a strategic move putting them all together. They needed the brains, brawn, and the grace. They needed something to remind them what they're missing back home, and Lis was the best person for that. He knew that she and Sting would be inseparable, but that was okay. They needed each other, and he knew Sting would still rely on him with the things he knew Lis couldn't take. But even Rogue wanted to fight harder, so that the sad, depressed girl could get home safely to her mate. Lis was the key for them. She was going to make their hearts hurt. He knew she'd snap out of it in battle, but while not on the field, she'd be a little gloomy. That wasn't anything like her either. She was about as bad as Natsu with the cheerfulness. It was heartbreaking to see her like this.

It was a few minutes later that the group all met in the hallway of the inn. "You guys ready?" Sting said cheerfully. It was a fake cheerfulness, but he was trying and that was the most important thing.

"I'm ready for this to be over." Lisanna let out a small giggle. "And it hasn't even started yet."

"Pretty sure your mate will just burn everything down right away." Erza chuckled.

"That forest will be no more." Freed added. Rogue let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. They all seemed to have just needed a moment. Even if this wasn't the most authentic conversation it was still better than crying and hating everything.

"We should get going." Rogue paused. "But I have one thing to say before we go." They all looked at him. "We may not all be close. We may not know each other very well. But we fight as a team. No berating each other. No fear in asking for help. No feelings of not being strong enough. We were chosen as a team for a reason. We are together in this. It doesn't matter what mistakes you made in the past, or what we may make now, we are a team. And we won't leave anyone behind." They all smiled at each other. Erza grabbed Lis' hand. And she squeezed Erza's back.

"Let's kick some major butt!" Lis yelled. They all headed out to the forest. Where Freed and Lis started practicing the new rune, while the other's explored nearby. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, until they saw a flower out of place.

"Marigolds don't grow here." Erza said, touching the leaf. All the sudden a hologram popped up. "Sting! Rogue! Here!" The two slayers made it just in time to see the message. Sting quickly took out his phone to record it for Levy to analyze. All the sudden a girl with pink hair showed up.

"That's the bartender from Midnight Rift!" Sting said.

"Hello slayers, slayer friends. My name is Ava Reed. I should look familiar. I was your bartender while you were on your honeymoon. I'm surprised you caught this small out of place detail. This is a recording. I have no clue when you arrived, or if the fight is going on. Welcome to your personal Hell. We knew you guys would want to fight away from civilians. You guys don't want any casualties in this battle, but there will be at least twelve." She laughed a bit. "This forest has some unique animals in it, some will be nice other's, however, are vicious, and may kill someone. They may all look the same, but trust me, some are scarier than others. It doesn't matter if you try and execute them all before we fight here. I can keep them coming. I hope you guys enjoy the few surprises along the way. There are a few more out of place objects, that might give some insight on this battle. We'll see you shortly. And don't forget, the slayers and mates will me executed." The screen went blank, and the flower withered away.

"How can someone who was so nice to us, be so mean." Sting said. Rogue and Erza weren't with them when they met her, but even they could see the façade that she was giving. She spoke a lot like Mira, when Mira was pissed. It was condescending and sickly sweet. It made everyone's blood go cold.

"She's got to be the leader. For all that she's talked about and is doing, she has to be, right?" Erza asked.

"I'm not sure. Just because we've seen her first doesn't necessarily mean she's the leader, but it's a real possibility." Sting responded.

"I think we've got it down Lisanna!" Freed exclaimed excitedly. "How do you feel?"

"Extremely powerful. Like I could take down my husband." She said softly. She looked at her glowing hands. "So, this magic is part of the stars?"

"Yeah. Levy said it'd be good for you to have the extra boost. I can't use it on anyone outside of your group. Since you guy's are part of the stars it works for you guys, but won't for anyone else."

"Wow." Was all she said.

Sting, Rogue, and Erza walked back to them. Sting had sent the video to Levy, simply saying they found something. They all saw Lis glowing.

"She looks powerful." Sting joked.

"I feel powerful." Lis responded. She started to mess with her magic, to really see how much more powerful she was.

"Here's the thing." Freed said. "I can do this for any slayer or mate, since you all were inducted into the stars, it works on all of you. So, if you guys need an extra boost, it's an option."

"Great! I can be more overpowered!" Sting cheered causing everyone to laugh.

Levy received the video, and right away went to start analyzing it. Perun was next to her along with Loke. All the sudden baby A kicked her. "Damnit! That hurts!" She yelled. Loke and Perun could only laugh. "Oh shut it!" She was a little grumpy today. She was missing her mate pretty bad today. She just kept telling herself that Lu was with him. He was in good hands.

"It'll all be worth it, when those two are born." Loke said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I know it's getting harder for you without him being around, but every mate is going through this now too. It all evens out now." Levy sighed.

"No. They should get to be with their mates. I know I need to be here for reasons and all that BS, but just because I'm miserable doesn't mean that they have to be."

"I know you feel that way, but it's for the best anyways. Mates and slayers should never fight hard battles together. They're a distraction and are too overprotective. It has to be this way." Perun said. "But about this video." They watched the video four times, without speaking. All their heads were working in over-drive. They were looking for anything and everything out of the ordinary. Levy paused the video before it could be played a fifth time.

"She's the bartender. She's the one that put Lucy on edge." Levy pushed herself up from the floor, where she had been studying celestial tactics. She went to a white board that had been brought in for her. "She's the manipulator. She's the one that puts Lu on edge. Her name's Ava if I remember right."

"It is." Loke said. "She's the oldest. She's their leader." He stood up, to walk to the board. "She also can use some elemental magic. On top of the dark magic. We have studied her the hardest." He handed her a folder. "Everything we know about her is in here. This will help you profile her. We don't know much about where she came from, but we've tracked her since the slayers were saved by fate."

"Okay. Looks like I've got a shit ton of work to do." Baby B decided to kick her then. "I hate him not being here to talk me out of punching them back." She sighed heavily. "I'm gonna ground the Hell out of them for this." She giggled rubbing her tummy, to help them calm down. "I'm gonna send my mate a small text with a picture of my belly, then I'll get digging." Perun and Loke nodded, before leaving. She sighed heavily, and rolled her shirt up. She stood in front of a mirror, and put on her best fake smile, with her tongue out and a wink. She sent it to her husband, with the simple statement saying, "Kicking like crazy. Smile through the pain. Always in my heart.". She smiled to herself, before singing softly to her babies. "I'm no daddy while singing, but I'll do." She took a seat on the floor, and started digging into the file she had been given.


	38. Be My Rock, Please

**Good evening, it was another awful two weeks. But whatever. I'm headed to speak at the Wisconsin State Anti-Human Trafficking Convention this weekend in the dells. I'm, as always, excited to share my story. Anyways, this chapter hit me in the feels. Like really badly. I kinda hate myself for what I put Gajeel through. But it'll all be worth it in the end. Maybe? I don't I just put it on paper, I'm in no control of this story anymore. LOL. As always lots of love to all of you!**

About seven miles away from Rogues team, was Gajeel's team. Gajeel had checked into the inn, which had been paid for by his wife. It was hard that he wasn't going to be in that hotel room with her by his side. Lucy had banned Cana from staying with Gajeel, so she was staying with Yukino and Rufus. This made Gajeel feel better. He really needed his wife, and sadly Lucy would have to do. He really just wanted to cuddle. And he literally couldn't with anyone, but his mate. He chuckled to himself. He couldn't even cuddle with Lily without feeling like he was cheating on his wife. Lily still curled up in his lap, but he remembers how hard that was to overcome. He knew his wife wasn't cuddling with anyone, so he'd just have to suffer too. Which sucked cause they were both cuddlers. He knew she really like cuddling while she was pregnant, his presence always made the babies calm down. It was like they knew his presence when it was there. She was probably getting the shit kick out of her right now.

His phone buzzed, and a picture of Levy from their proposal showed up, signaling that Levy had texted. He opened the text, and smile. She had rolled up her shirt to expose her belly. He loved it. But her caption got to his weak spot. "Kicking like crazy. Smile through the pain. Always in my heart." He read the words over and over again. They were bringing him comfort. And seeing her swollen tummy, made his heart race, and turned him on. It was typical now for that to happen. He thought she was sexy as ever, while pregnant. He sent back, "Sexy as ever. Love you so much. Lucy's good and all but need you. Forever my love." He chuckled.

"Tell her I say hi." A voice from behind him said. He didn't need to turn around to know it was Lucy. It was comforting for her to be here. At least in Shrimp's absence he had a good replacement. He needed Lucy more than ever now, and because she was supper close with Levy it made it easier. And the fact they were both spunky, made him think he'd stay sane.

"Will do." He said. Then sighed. "She's a star right now. She's one of those stars." The sky was darkening, a few stars were visible. Lucy was supposed to be getting ready for bar hopping tonight. "She's out there in space, or whatever. She's not even on this planet. She can't even walk here. She's so far out there. It feels like she's gone. I can't feel our connection." A stray tear fell from his eyes. "I can't feel her, and it sucks. I want to feel her at least with me. I know you guys are having a hard time without your mates, but damn, mines really gone. Like not dead, but I can't feel her. I can't feel anything. My body is numb. I'm numb. It's like I'm a robot. Like nothing is the same."

"That's because nothing is the same." Lucy leaned on the rail overlooking the river, that Gajeel was up against. "She's gone. So far away, that you don't know what you're going to do. You have no idea how to live without her, because from the moment you met her, you've never been apart. If you think about it, it was only a few months after the incident that you asked her to move in. You don't know how to sleep without her. You don't know how to act normal, because you've never had too. You've been alone your whole life, well after your dad left. You didn't get attached to people. Except her. She fucks you up in so many ways, that now that she's not here, it's…exhausting. It's like a constant fight to wake up and pretend to be okay. But you've got to, for her sake. And those little ones. I'm replacement wife. Let me help you."

"And I may not know you well," a soft voice said behind them, "but left me also help you. We all need each other right now." Yukino leaned on the railing on the opposite side of Gajeel. "We've got this." Gajeel felt tears come to his eyes.

"I'm gonna need reminders what I'm fighting for. Just like you guys are. She'll be here. She never leaves my side. It was our promise. It was the promise we made on Tenrou. It was the only promise I've ever made, and it's the most important one I'll ever make." He looked at Lucy. "But you need to be getting ready." Lucy nodded. She squeezed his hand before walking into the inn.

"I mean it Gajeel. I need you just as much." Yukino said.

"You know I'm a monster, right?" He said softly. "Before anyone gives me any sort of metal, I'm a monster. I hurt Levy in ways that are evil." Yukino chuckled.

"You won't tell them. You didn't even tell Levy, did you?" Gajeel looked at her intently. She couldn't possibly be talking about,

"Your orders were to kill Levy. You got in trouble, because you refused to kill her. You told him that you don't kill. You never will. That's not who you were."

"How do you,"

"I was on an undercover mission in Phantom Lord. I was there, when you got the orders. I was there when you executed them. I was there when you told him to fuck off. I was there for all of it. He publicly disgraced you. Made you look like less of a man, all because you refused to kill Levy. You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"No. It'd only cause problems. I'm still a monster. You were there, it's not like I've never done questionable things. I've just never killed. Or the other thing that I refuse to say."

"You may be a monster. But this monster you, is the softest version of monster Gajeel. You're having babies, Gajeel. I've seen you fall to your knees for these little ones. I've seen you kiss Levy's stomach. I've seen you grow into a man that any woman would have been lucky to have. And Levy is ecstatic to be your mate."

"I-I,"

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone either. It's not my thing to tell, but maybe you and Levy should talk about it. I know you'd never want your kids to think you're a monster, and even tough Levy knows you're not, it might be time to come clean about it."

"How long were you there?" His face fell.

"Long enough to have seen you fall. Long enough to know how conflicted you were with the guild you had called home for so many years. Enough to know that Jose was too hard on you. Made you believe feelings were wrong. Belittled you. Beat you. Told you weren't a man, because you refused to sleep with the whores he threw at you. Enough to know that you were a victim of circumstances. Enough to make me know the kind of man you are."

"I appreciate it, but I'm still,"

"A monster, I get it. Just keep in mind that I know you more than you'd like me too. So, let me be replacement wife number two. We're all going to need each other, and we're the only one's that'll get it." She looked out at the river. "I miss him." She said softly. "It's funny how this all works."

"Hm?"

"I never wanted to fall in love. I have a traumatic past, and every man that was supposed to be there for me left or did awful things to me. I never wanted to be with someone, anyone. I wanted to be alone. But fate, like always, had other ideas. She knew I was going to need someone that I knew would never walk away from me. Someone I could full heartedly rely on. And boy was he not my type!" She chuckled. "I had a thing for bad boys. One's who'd see me across the room, and never say a word. Men who'd cheat and abuse. Men who didn't care if you weren't in the mood. One's who'd just be…mean." She paused. "Then I walked through Sabertooth's door, and Sting greeted me like he had known me my whole life. Things in the guild were rocky, but he saw the light. He saw the good in everything. I remember one night he and I were at the guild late, just the two of us, and I blurted out everything. Everything that had happened to me. It was the night I realized I was in love with him, and it scared me. How could I ever trust a man again? How could he be so different from the rest? How on Earthland was this possible?"

"But the mate connection will do that to ya." Gajeel chuckled.

"See! You felt the same way with Levy! That's why I get you. It's because our emotions surrounding our mate stories are not all happy. They're fucked up and confusing! And sometimes they're still confusing!" She giggled.

"Thank you." He said.

"You needed someone. And I may not be Lucy or Levy, but I've got your back too." They smiled at each other, before heading inside to get ready for the bars. The three needed to be in disguise, because of the fact they well known and being hunted. Lucy was wearing a black long haired wig. Yukino had on a blonde one, and Gajeel had to fit all his hair into a bald cap so he could wear a short haired wig. He refused to cut it when Cancer said it's be easier. He knew his Shrimp loved his hair. She liked pulling it, and he like it getting pulled.

They arrived at their first bar, and Cana and Lucy took a seat at the bar, while Yukino, Rufus, and Gajeel took to a table. For the first hour no one approached the girls, but all the sudden a group of mages came in, and they flocked to Lucy and Cana. Lucy didn't let her uncomfortable shiver show as the men approached them. She wondered how she ever flirted with anyone before Laxus. It all seemed so foreign now. She didn't even want to talk to these guys. Her eyes met Gajeel's and even with no words or actions, his eyes told her to just calm down. There was nothing to worry about.

"Hey gorgeous, buy you a drink?" One of the men asked Lucy.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She didn't even feel like herself, she felt dirty and gross. Like she was cheating on Laxus. Her heart was breaking, and she was trying hard to keep her tears at bay. Cana picked up on it, and squeezed her hand softly, with a nod.

For the next couple hours, Lucy and Cana listened to these guys tell stories about being brave mages, which only made them laugh harder. These men were talking themselves up, and it cracked the two girls up. They had beaten all odds as mages, and these little no bodies were trying to convince them that they were big, scary, macho, masculine men. They held it together well, but after two hours they had heard nothing that was of any interest.

"You should come with us tomorrow to Midnight Rift." The guys that had been hitting on Lucy all night said. Both girls eyes widened.

"Yeah? What's there?" Lucy asked with a flirty smile, holding back her gag. Now she needed to play up her flirtiness.

"Only the best food and drink service you can get. The bar's been around for like five hundred years. They've got a special band there tomorrow night for the celebration."

"Celebration?" Cana asked, with her drunkingly intoxicating smile.

"Yeah. Every year they put on a festival about how we slayed the dragons four hundred years ago. It's a fun festival. They teach us about why the dragons had to die, and why the slayer's should as well. It's a city wide thing. Midnight Rift just always has the greatest bands during this event. The city decided to put it on early this year, for whatever reason, it's why we came home so soon. I'm a full-fledged member of the society to bring down the slayer's, just like we did the dragons." Lucy's blood ran could, she felt the needs to throw up.

"Excuse me." She said and headed to the back Gajeel got up and followed her. His own blood cold. He felt sick, so sick. These people didn't even know about the slayers. It made sense though. The last couple of months, most of the mail coming to Fairy Tail was hate letters from people who didn't approve of the slayers. It happened right after the Grand Magic Games. Mira's just kept them to herself. There was too much going on. This secret society wasn't big. He knew that at least, but it didn't make it any less unsettling. They were rounding up support to probably pass laws to make slayers and mates hunted. That's what made him sick. They were in a territory that wasn't safe for them to be recognized at all. He knew he needed to call every group, and Levy. They were in for a huge surprise.

He found Lucy out back throwing up. "You okay?" He asked softly, holding back her hair. He had dealt with a lot of vomit the last six months. The smell didn't even get to him anymore.

"No." She said softly as tears sprung to her eyes. "I just had to flirt with a man who's not my husband. And is in some society that wants said husband killed! I'm not okay! I need my Laxus!" She started to cry, falling to the ground. He held her tightly to him.

"It's okay. I've got you, but you can't let this get to you yet. I know you feel like you've committed the worst crime in the world, but you didn't. We're done for tonight. I'm going to get you all back to the hotel, after we get some pizza, and you can call Laxus to tell him everything. I'll call the rest of the teams and Levy. Just pull yourself together." She nodded. She took a deep breath than stood. She wiped her tears, and walked back in with a new vigor in her step. She would not let this destroy her! She would destroy all of them.

She saw that Cana was still doing her job, and well. She made her way back over, before telling Cana she was tired.

"Kay Princess Tits, let's get you home." Cana said drunkly.

"Yeah." Was all Lucy said. As they turned away the man grabbed her arm.

"Here's my number, in case you decide to join." He winked at her. She was surprised at how well she smiled and said,

"We'll see." She winked, before walking out of the bar.

"You okay?" Cana asked, once they were far enough away from the bar.

"I will be. I just feel like I cheated, and it's killing me. This will be the hardest part for me. The whole being single Lucy again. I-I just want him. I want to go home and flirt with him, and hear his stupid jokes. I wanna giggle in bed, and have him roll his eyes at me. I want to hear him tell me he loves me." She sighed heavily. "I just need to call him tonight. Gajeel said I could, and you guys can start eating the pizza without me." She smiled.

"Lu, he loves you more and more every day. Bickslow was telling me all of what Laxus has said about you in the past few months, and holy shit does that man adore you. He loves you in a way all girls dream of. He'd give anything for you. You ask you receive. He understands that this is a shitty situation, but he also knows you can handle it. We can handle this."

"You fell for him, didn't you?"

"Who Laxus?"

"NO!" Lucy giggled. "Bickslow, but you're too scared to tell him."

"Let's not dissect that right now. I don't know that I'm in love with him, I just like the way he makes me feel."

"You should tell him that. See where it goes. You could be the next Laxus and Lucy." They both giggled.

Everyone made it back to the hotel safely, and Lucy immediately excused herself. She shot Laxus a text to see if he was free, to which he said yes.

"L-Laxus." She couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Baby what's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" He was concerned, and panicked.

"I'm s-sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel like I cheated on you." She started to cry hard. "I had to flirt with another guy, and it almost killed me. I want to flirt with you, and you only!"

"Oh my God, baby, chill. I don't think you cheated on me. You only flirted with this guy, and you did it to save our asses. You're more than okay. We're fine. I'm fine. You're fine. It's all okay. Just stay strong."

"But he, but he, he asked me on a date to a festival that's all about killing us!" She sobbed. She felt like shit.

"You're going right?"

"NO! I'm not going on any dates that aren't with my husband!" She said defensively.

"You're going." He said plainly.

"What?! No!"

"Baby, think of everything you could learn at this thing you need to go. You need to do this for us." Even she knew he hated this idea.

"Laxus, I don't want to."

"But you need to."

"The only thing I really need is to cuddle." They both chuckled. "Okay I'll go."

"Nothing to slutty, and take a finger if he gets handsy."

"I promise he won't touch me at all." She paused realizing they needed to hang up. "I hope you know how bad I miss you, and want to be with you. I'm gonna go tomorrow, and do a job, but that's all this is, a job. You are my forever. I love you Laxus Dreyar."

"I love you too, Lucy Dreyar." They hung up, and Lucy wiped her tears. Then walked to the other hotel room, where she sat down with her friends.

"He says I have too." She chuckled taking a slice of pizza. "But I don't want too."

"He's right though Bunny. It's a great opportunity for us. We need to go. You and Cana need to go, we'll follow." Gajeel said. "He understands."

"Yeah. That's what's scary. Had this been anything else, a job request, a dare, any of that it'd be a hard no, but because this is life and death, it's all okay. I hate this." She took a bite, and smiled. "Whoever said that time apart from your husband was a good thing, was a liar. A big-fat-fucking-liar." They all laughed.

"We've got this! I've got ya!" Cana said.

"I have to text him now, don't I?" Lucy groaned.

"I'll do it for ya. I'm good at flirty texting." They ate, and then all headed to bed. Gajeel was in one bed, Lucy in the other.

"This bites!" Lucy groaned.

"You're telling me!" Gajeel growled. He was going to get ahold of everyone tomorrow, but sent his mate a sweet small text.

Levy was lying in bed, wide awake. The babies were calm for once. It seemed like it'd be the perfect night to be cuddled with her husband, but instead she was a dimension away. She hated this, but at least she had the kiddos to help her. Her mind was racing with everything that could possibly help them. Why did the name Ava Reed ring a bell? How could she know her, from more than just the bar. That's when it hit her. She sprung up, well the best she could at six months with twins. Ran down the hall, into the study where she was all set up.

"Levy, what is wrong?" Loke said from the door. He had heard her almost jump out of bed.

"I knew I knew her from somewhere! I knew it! Get out! I've got work to do."

"Levy, you need to sleep. They need you alert tomorrow. Gajeel's team caught wiff of something, they need you alert tomorrow." She was conflicted with herself, until baby b kicked her.

"Damnit!" She yelled. "I disrupted them. Now they're mad." Loke chuckled.

"Yeah, you scared me too. Now, I'll get you some calming tea, while you write yourself a reminder, but then it's off to bed." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay dad." He could only chuckle, while he left the room.


	39. I Have a Headache

**Things always get worse before they get better. ENJOY! Escape from life for a bit! Taylor.**

Cobra's team made it to Aslok in decent time. He was pretty much shut down the whole train ride. He really hated being away from his mate. True, he had spent nights away from her, even weeks, for missions, but this was different. This wasn't him being gone on a mission, this was them fighting for their lives. This was a cluster fuck of a situation. He knew he needed to go light on his team, but that was easier said than done. He didn't know these people, minus Wendy who seemed to have wormed her way into his cold heart. These people didn't know him, and he may trust the slayers, but these were mages he didn't know. They weren't his friends, or even people he tolerated. It was just a group of strangers. He was depending on a bunch of idiots to help save his mate. She was his world, and he needed to be able to trust all these mages, but trust was hard for him. After everything he lived through; his parents dying, the orphanage burning down, the curse that was placed on him, the heartache, and the scared little boy being left alone or kicked out of every foster home they put him in, he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to trust anyone other than his mate. He may slowly be gaining the security to tell his story to his group, but it still wasn't at a point where he could say everything that had happened.

Wendy grabbed his hand softly. He looked down at her, and she nodded up at him. Saying no words at all, she put his mind at ease. He smiled down at her. He took a deep breath, and looked at his group. "We need to head to the inn first. We need to get checked in, than we'll head out to start gathering information." They all nodded at him. His voice was rougher than usual. Wendy could only sigh. "I'm fine squirt."

"Why do you and Gajeel call me squirt all the time?!" Wendy said with a slight attitude.

"Cause we love you." Was all he said.

They checked into the inn, and Cobra could only roll his eyes. In true Fairy Tail form Levy paid for their stay. He'd yell at her later. She needed that money for her babies. There was no need to pay for this. He'd reimburse her later. They all got settled, Wendy made sure that only she and Cobra were in a room. She knew there was no way he was sharing a room with anyone else. Wendy pulled him aside while they were in their hotel room.

"You need to stop being grumpy." She said. Her attitude was getting worse every day. "We need you. I need you." She said softly.

"I know kid. It's just…" His words died off.

"Hard?" She smiled sadly at him.

"I know why you guys kept Romeo back home. I'm not dumb." She said in true preteen form.

"Kid, we're scared. We know you guys are supper close, and Natsu knew at a young age that Lisanna was his. We just want to make sure that nothing goes wrong. If he is your mate, then he needs to stay out of this. There's no reason to drag him into this." He paused. "And if he is, no mating until your thirty." She giggled. She sat on the bed and studied him. He looked like heck. There was nothing she could do about it either.

"I don't know." She said softly.

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know what he is." Cobra chuckled taking a seat next to her.

"And that's okay. I didn't even know Kinana, before I knew she was my mate."

"I-If he was how should I feel?" Cobra groaned on the inside. Out of all the slayers, he was the last one to have to give the mate talk to someone. "I know about mates!" She giggled. "I just don't know how I know."

"You're young. He may be your mate, but you probably won't know for sure until puberty. That's when everything goes wrong. And I mean wrong. It gets hard to control yourself. So you end up hating everything, because you have the dragon in your head pushing you to do things that are not appropriate. Gajeel fell for Levy the moment he saw her, and he had to control the fact he just wanted to kiss her. And that made him angry. Because he couldn't love her. The rest of his story, I have no idea, but I know how mates work. After that phase you just have to accept it. Either go for it, or move on."

"You're a good man Cobra." Was all Wendy said, before standing. "Let's go kick some butt!" She yelled.

"You got it squirt." He stood up and ruffled her hair." They walked out of their room to see their group. "Okay here's how this is gonna go, Dobengal you and Wendy are going to head to one of the stores here, Jet you're our messenger, and Mira you and I are headed to a bar. Gossip spreads like wildfire is a bar." They all nodded before walking out of the hotel. There was only one bar in this town, and only two stores, so they knew where each one was going to be.

They split up, and Mira was silent with Cobra for most of the walk. She finally spoke. "Remember that that's my sister. I'm fighting hard too. This isn't just your group, this is my sister and brother-in-law. I'm just as angry."

"Good. Let that fuel both of us harder. I'm still gonna be a dick, it's kinda who I am." Mira chuckled.

"Yeah, but you really care about us too. You just won't admit that a bunch of wild, party throwing, rowdy guild broke through to you." She chuckled again. "We aren't so bad you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just do this so I can get back to my mate who needs me." Cobra said coldly, but Mira knew she was right, and she knew he cared deeply for her sister. That made her extremely happy. She had been on board with Laxus and Lucy from the start, but she secretly loved watching Cobra and Kinana. Kinana wouldn't share personal information with anyone, but her and Mira had a lot of lovely conversations. And the way he snuck secret, discrete looks at her made Mira's heart melt. Cobra was an asshole at best, yet when he looks at Kinana everything in the world is okay. He relaxes a bit more. She knew if Kinana was here, he'd be nicer, but she wasn't so they all had to deal with a mean Cobra.

They took a seat away from each other. Cobra sat in the back, at a table. He ordered a beer, and started to focus his senses, while Mira took a seat at the bar, next to a bunch of males, who were already drooling over her.

"Oh my God! Lucas is cheating on Samantha!" He heard a girl say to her best friend.

"Holy shit! He was supposed to be the one!" He turned his attention to the next set of girls.

"Edward is taking me out tonight." He froze a moment. They were too far away from Magnolia for it to be, "He's so charming, but some bitch just broke his heart. He's such a kind man. He runs a huge business!" Yup. It was that scumbag. He just knew it. And the fact he told this woman that Lucy broke his heart made him angry. They weren't ever in love. Edward was just praying on this young woman.

"Are you taking him to the festival?" The other girl asked. What festival? Cobra asked himself.

"Of course! It wouldn't be a good year to miss! Rumer is that they closer to passing the bills on the slayers."

"Don't forget those pesky mates." The other girl spat.

What the fuck. Cobra cursed to himself. Time to go in and figure things out. He needed to be closer to hear their thoughts. He moved to the bar, and sat two seats away from the girls. He started to hear their minds.

"What am I going to wear! He's so pretty. I hope we end up," NOPE! Cobra yelled in his mind switching to the darker haired girl, she held a little more information.

"The dragon slayers must be taken out! The cause needs them to go, but those mates are going to cause some issues. It's time to get serious about taking them down. I'm doing all I can to get it passed council, but they keep shutting me down! Even though they just destroyed a whole fucking city! And my own personal beef with a certain lightning slayer!" Cobra took out his phone. He scrolled to Levy.

"Hey it's Cobra. Is there a festival going on? Keep this on the DL. Don't want anyone to freak out yet, but I think there's some sorta plan to throw a festival about killing us all." He sent it. He knew it'd take a couple minutes to get to her, but he waited patiently.

"I'll look into it. Got a video from the Rogue. Forest is infested. I'll send everyone a huge document tomorrow to explain what everyone is finding. Thanks for the update! I'll start looking into it." He smiled. He hated how much he cared about these stupid mages. Especially Lucy. He internally rolled his eyes. He fucking hated how much he cared for her, yet he couldn't stop himself from it anymore.

"Can I buy you a drink sexy? Look like you're thinking too hard." The dark-haired girl said sliding next to him.

"Yeah, guess I'm out." He felt sick. He felt like shit for the amount of flirting he may have to do, to get the information he needed from her. He sent a small prayer that this was the right decision and his mate wouldn't take his balls, but Lucy was having to do it as well. A beer was set in front of him.

"My name's Amanda. Where you from?" She asked. She was the other girl that was with the one that was taking Edward to the festival. She was almost overpoweringly mysterious. And he thought he was pretty mysterious himself.

"Everywhere and nowhere at the same time." He said coolly.

"A mysterious man, I like that." She purred, and there was that fucking need to vomit. This woman was average at best, probably why she joined this fucked up club. God, he missed his sexy mate.

"Yeah? Well, how about a date?"

"Straight to the point, I like it." She leaned in to his ear. "You ever heard of the festival of the dragon slayers?" He held back his cringe. She was too close, and it put him on edge. He could hear her dirty thoughts for him, and that made him supper uncomfortable.

"No, I don't think I have." He said keeping his composure.

"It's a festival in Onisha, where we celebrate the slaying of the dragons over four hundred years ago. And how we'll slay the current dragon slayers. It's a cool festival. We also have a meeting about how we're going to get our bills passed in council. They destroyed Crocus but get away with it. What happens when they decide to repopulate and take out all of us?"

"That's a very good question. Guess they need to be stopped." She sat back from him, taking out a piece of paper. She wrote her number on it, and handed it to him. She had written a heart next to her name. The same way Kinana had when he asked for her number five years ago. He ached for her. It was such a shitty thing. He had thought he'd be better off since, he had been away from his mate for longer periods of time, he was wrong. Very wrong. He needed her. And it was gonna suck without her. He had never wanted to get attached to anyone, and here he was attached to her…and the others. That's what sucked, it wasn't just Kinana anymore it was Laxus, Lucy, Natsu, Lisanna, Rogue, Gajeel, Levy, Sting, Yukino, and fucking Wendy. Wendy was the worst, because she was like a little sister to all the slayers. She was the youngest, and only female. She was objectively, the best thing that ever happened to all the slayers. Before they had all been able to even process having babies, Wendy showed them what a great child they could possibly have. True, probably not the case with all their attitudes, but she kinda gave them baby fever too. They want to see their children interact with everyone the way Wendy does. Not too pushy about her power. Sweet. Kind. And loving in the truest form. He couldn't tell her that, but he hoped she knew how special she was to all the slayer's, even Sting and Rogue. He wished he had the courage to tell her how great she was, and how much she helped him, but he was too scared. He was too much of a pansy. He knew that they had all told her to keep him in line, which honestly, he needed. He needed her to make sure he was okay. Because everyone knew that Wendy was the best secret keeper in the guild. He knew if shit got too shitty, he'd need her to help keep him grounded. She was that special key.

Mira hadn't found out anything, and the two left the bar. Jet was standing outside the bar. "Was about to come get you, they found out something." He said and they started the walk to where the other two had been. They got there in a few minutes, and Wendy looked sick.

"I already know what you're going to say. It's the festival isn't it." She nodded hastily. "I know. It's scary. I've got a date to it." Everyone watched him closely.

"What are you talking about?" Jet asked.

"There's a festival called Dragon Slayers. They are a group of fucked up mage's that want to kill all of us mates and slayers. We though this was a small group of mages, and it is power wise, but they're trying to pass laws to get us killed. Council keeps turning them down, but they're persistent. I texted Levy already, she's looking into it. Seems like Rogues team found something too. Gajeel's team is probably just now getting ready to go bar hopping. At this point, let's grab some dinner and wait for Levy." They all nodded, feeling the pressure of this whole damn festival. This was scarier than they had hoped.

Levy looked at Metelicana. "Fuck!" She yelled, but it wasn't from the babies.

"You've gained his mouth." Metelicana joked.

"I know, I hate it, but kinda love it too." She laughed.

"What's wrong?"

"You could've warned me there was a festival to kill us." She sighed She rubbed her tummy softly. She was sitting on the floor on a pillow. She took a sip from her tea. "If you can't eb honest with me, how the Hell am I supposed to fight this!? Damnit you guys!" Loke walked into the room, and turned around to walk back out, hoping she hadn't seen her. "LOKE!" She growled. He walked back in.

"I'll gather everyone." She nodded with a frown on her face. She was getting fed up with these secrets. Everyone came into the room, sitting at the table. Loke helped Levy stand. He pulled out a chair for her, but she declined.

"I'm getting pissed." She said looking at all the dragon's and most the spirits. "No, I'm getting super pissed. And pissing me off right now, would be a damn bad idea!" She yelled. "You need to be forthcoming on everything! Or you will kill my fucking family!" She yelled. The room was silent. "You don't get to play damn games! So, start talking!" Everyone was a little thrown off by this Levy. She was normally calm, collected, and loving, but this her was almost terrifying. It was to be expected though. This was her mate in danger. And she isn't sleeping next to him.

"The festival is called Dragon Slayers. They thought they were clever in their name. They are a group of people who want to get bills pass for you guys to be killed, and for there to be no future slayers. This group puts on a festival every year to gain more supporters. Most of these people are not strong mages, or are even smart enough to understand what's being said." Igneel said. "They just like the badassness of the festival. They do some cool things, and everyone just goes with it. They sign petitions and sell their votes for some interesting festival. They have no idea what they're doing, for the most part."

"It's put on by Dragon's Blood. These mages won't touch this fight. They aren't loyal members trying to prove their worth. They won't die for this cause. They really want nothing to do with it." Loke said.

"Show me Gajeel's team." They looked on the table and they saw Lucy sitting uncomfortably. "That tells me she's hating all of this." Levy sighed. "I fucked her over on this one." She rubbed her face. "Anyway to hear what their saying?" Loke shook his head. They saw Lucy excuse herself. They also saw Gajeel, or who they thought was Gajeel, follow her. "Please tell me he didn't actually cut his hair." She groaned. Then they saw Gajeel get yelled at by Lucy. He held her hair back as she threw up. Levy smiled a little brighter. She was a good replacement. She absentmindedly rubbed her stomach.

"She knows about the festival." Loke said.

"How do you know?" Levy asked.

"That face, he throwing up, she's going to go back in there and that man's gonna ask her to go to it with him. I can tell it. It's the only reason she'd throw up like that. Her nerves may be shot, but she never throws up. So now, with having to flirt with this guy, she now has to go on a date with him. She's gonna call Laxus too, cause she feels like she's majorly cheating."

"I feel like a bitch." Levy sighed.

"Don't. It's going to get us further. And Laxus will calm her on it. He may hate the idea, but he's a smart man. He'll know she needs to do this. He is going to want to kill the fucker, if he puts his hands on his mate, but it's the right decision." Perun said. "I'll keep both off them calm, and I can positively say that Loke is right. That man is part of the group, and he asked her out. And that's after her half-assed flirting. I hope she was a better flirter before Laxus." He chuckled.

"She was." Levy said. "But she's never liked cheaters. She has a fear of them. Or being one, so this brings up a bunch of scary feelings for her. I know she's doing the best she can, but I'll need to get ahold of her to help her through this. Talk her down a bit. Laxus isn't going to blame her. I know he won't."

"You're doing the best you can Levy." Metelicana said. "You're a realm away, it isn't easy for you to get ahold of everyone at once. Stop being so hard on yourself. It's all going to be alright." Levy's soft expression turned to a murderous one.

"How can it all be okay, when you won't talk to me!" She yelled, causing baby A to kick her. "FUCK!" Loke helped her sit. "My mate, my babies, and my friends' live are on the line! Get your heads out of you ass! We need you! I'm not losing my man or my babies!" She kept yelling. "Help me save them! All of them!"

"We have to wait," Loke started.

"Shut it! No you don't!"

"Until things are brought up, we can't. Because we don't know what's true and what's not! We've done centuries of research, but that doesn't mean it all is right!" Perun lost it. He knew he should be softer with her, but he was done. "Those two blondes, are my chosen ones! They lead this damn battle! If anyone dies it's them! And my boy is going batshit insane without his mate! Just like you are! We're trying Levy!" Perun left he room.

"He's just," Loke started but she stopped him.

"I understand where he's coming from. However, if I don't have the full picture, I could send them into a fight to be killed. I won't do that." Levy said softly. "I'm the leader here. Lucy and Laxus are the leaders on Earthland, and more Lu than Laxus, but they need my directions. I'm strategizing every day all day. They need me. So, let me do my job. And help me do it well. Please. I can't lose them. Any of them. I wouldn't be able to move on. Especially if…if Gajeel," She started to sob. "Keep him safe please! God please keep my husband safe!"

"Levy, it'll all be okay. It'll be great. You'll go home in a couple weeks and prepare for the birth of your little ones. You'll continue your sex life, which he's gonna need." Loke chuckled. "It's all going to go back to normal. A new normal, with babies everywhere." She sobbed into Loke's chest. She knew she needed to pick herself back up, the day wasn't over yet. But after everything today, she really needed to cry it out.


	40. Grant Me the Strength

**Barely made this deadline. Been pretty hectic here. But I made it! Happy Tuesday hope your week goes well! Much love!**

 **Taylor.**

The only thing running through Laxus' mind as they pulled up to Kora, was how bad he wanted that baby. How bad he needed to have that baby. He was in full-fledged baby fever, and his mate was miles away. He kept looking at his phone, for inspiration to go on. He refused to look at her sexy pictures, but the ones from there few short months together kept him going. She was the queen of making him take pictures when he didn't want too. Now he knew why. Even if he were just on a mission, these would be helpful. He had to finally put his phone away. They were starting with the inn, then headed to the forest to start runes. He couldn't have eyes on the bar yet, because he was waiting for Kinana. He would send Natsu with her, but he needed to be in disguise. The man was surprisingly serious about this, but that was to be expected. He knew when things were okay to fool around, and this was not one of them.

They checked in and Laxus rolled his eyes. Of course Levy would try to play superhero from a dimension way. This was aggravating. He made significantly more money than her. There was no need for her to pay for this, and it looked to have pissed Natsu off too.

"She needs to chill. If she thinks I'm not paying for this, she's wrong." Natsu said.

"I feel like I should pay. I make more money than all of you." Laxus said rubbing his face. Damn he wanted him mate.

"Why does it matter?" Orga asked. "She paid for it."

"That's the issue!" Both slayers yelled.

"This is Levy." Bickslow said. "And everyone is a little on edge with her not being on Earthland. She…They are all really close, and with Levy being pregnant they're all a little too protective."

"She should be saving her money! She's having fucking twins!" Laxus said irritated.

"She has Gajeel." Gray said. "He makes a ton of money too. He can take care of her."

"That's not the issue." Natsu said lowering his voice. "We're just on edge. It's all weighing on us. As slayers our only goal is to protect our mates and hatchlings. And as a group, we're supposed to raise these children together. We have to raise the next generation of slayers. It's our whole purpose."

"I need her already, and it's only been a couple hours." Laxus said softly. "You guys are all single, you guys don't know the pain of being away from your girlfriends. Even if you did, the bonds between mates is irritating." Natsu chuckled.

"It's so bad that we miss their bad habits." He said with a chuckle. "Like her dirty dishes."

"Or her snoring." Laxus said shaking his head.

"Like the baby talk."

"The leaving her makeup all over my counters."

"Spilling everything she drinks."

"The best one yet, he eating ketchup and getting it everywhere." The group watched as Laxus and Natsu put each other at ease. It was an odd combination, but it was working.

"Does she still throw her clothes everywhere?" Natsu asked genuinely laughing.

"EVERYWHERE! My house was so clean, before she came!"

"But you wouldn't want it any other way. Because the mess makes it home. Her shirts in a pile on the floor, her makeup literally all over the house, the dishes, they all make her…her. They'll watch us clean it with a smirk on their face. A come get me grin as soon as we're done, just to mess up the house again." Natsu smiled a little wider.

"And the snoring, no matter how annoying, is cute. It's a pleasure to hear it every night. It's like…I don't actually know how to explain it." He rubbed his face. "It's annoying and sexy all at the same time."

"I wouldn't want any other mate." Natsu said with a small smile. "Which is why we gotta fight harder. Be tactful."

"No Team Natsu shit." Gray said with a chuckle.

"Absolutely no Team Natsu shit." Laxus laughed.

"So what now?" Bickslow asked.

"We head to our rooms, set our stuff down, and head to the forest to start setting up runes and camps." Laxus said. They all nodded. Natsu, Bickslow, and Laxus were sharing a room. It was easier on the slayers that way. They all took a small moment to compose themselves. Laxus wanted to text Lucy, but knew he couldn't. He needed to just wait. It'd all be okay. He hated the thought that she was going to be flirting with random men tonight, but he knew it was all going to be okay, because she was his. He knew it'd kill her to do it, but he needed her to pull through on this. She was sexy as fuck, and that drew men in, plus her tits helped in that department. Yup, he was missing her tits right about now. He chuckled to himself. How could he miss her so bad? It's only been a few hours.

Bickslow watched his best friend smiled to himself. He knew he was thinking about Cos. It was kind of hard to not think of Cos in this situation. Even he was thinking about her. He worried for her. She was having to pull double wife duty. It wasn't fair to her, but he suspected that's why she was the real leader of this fight. She had to pull through. So many lives depended on it. It was the most important battle of their lives. He knew Cana was going to try and keep their spirits up. He smiled. That woman was something else. He often wondered if they should ditch the fuck buddies label, and just be a couple. It wasn't like either of them were screwing anyone else. He froze. She was flirting with other men tonight. For the first time in his life, he got a little jealous. He was a little upset at the thought of her getting slutty with another man. He decided in that moment that he was going to do everything in his power to make her see that she didn't want that fuck buddy status anymore.

Natsu was just lost. He really wanted to see his mate, and he had been able to text her a bit before they arrived. She was having a major panic attack, however, she said that Sting was taking care of her. It was just different. They weren't coming home to each other tonight. They weren't sharing a bed, and a goodnight kiss. Or more. He was getting the itch that only she could satisfy, but that's how things were now. They took advantage of the mate status when things were tough. You'd think that'd be Laxus and Lucy, but he and Lis were great as just screwing the feelings away. He chuckled to himself. He may actually be an undercover perv. He felt odd without her. It was like an emptiness. Like a piece of his puzzle was missing, and he hated feeling like he wasn't in control. It's what was making him crave Lisanna so much more. Whenever he felt like he wasn't in control, he'd look at her and know he was. And not in a creepy sexual way. He was in control because he saved her, he got her home, and she made him feel like he was in control, even if he wasn't. He recalled a recent memory. Lisanna and him were arguing about where to eat, and he really wanted to go to one place, and she another. Lisanna finally gave up, but after looking at him with those come get me eyes, he wanted whatever she wanted so he could have her. That made him feel in control, because he got to choose her restaurant. Even though now looking back at it, she manipulated him.

Gray looked out the window of the hotel room. "I can't believe she actually chose him." Orga said with a chuckle.

"Was she not supposed too?" Gray asked with a scowl. "Don't tell me you're not on board with them?"

"No, it's more than okay. Happy for her."

"Then what's the problem?" Gray asked.

"I had almost gotten her to sleep with me, almost. Then she started this charity even thing, and told me she was too busy." Orga chuckled.

"Are your feeling hurt, because you, the lightning god slayer, lost to Laxus the lighting dragon slayer?" Gray chuckled. "That's cute."

"We've been rivals since the battlefield. After that we competed for everything. We'd run into each other in bars during the Grand Magic Games, and have competitions on who could get more phone numbers, and who got the hottest chick." He paused. "Guess Laxus ultimately won that whole thing." He chuckled. They heard a knock at their door, and Gray knew that Laxus had heard them. Orga looked sick. "He heard me didn't he?"

"Let's pray not." Gray responded. He opened the door, and was met with a roll of Laxus' eyes. "You heard?"

"Yes, I fucking heard. I could hear you from my room." Laxus said with a chuckle, which surprised everyone. He knew he should be pissed and upset, but instead he felt like a god! He got the girl everyone wanted. He looked over at Orga.

"Dude, I would never in a million years think about,"

"I know. I was gonna say you can cough up my winnings, because I won the whole thing."

"Wait! I'm not giving you anything! I could totally bag a hotter wife." Orga protested, causing everyone to laugh.

"Didn't you say on the train that Lucy Dreyar was the hottest woman in the world." Bickslow said, feeling proud that he caught himself with her last name. Laxus' her ached all the sudden. "I'm sorry bossman, I didn't think."

"It's fine, just all a little much. But he's right you did say it." Orga rolled his eyes. "Here, how about this, we call it even. You're saving my ass and hers, so we'll call it even. You just better never come on to my wife again."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I don't do cheating." He said with a smile.

"We should go." Natsu said. They all nodded heading to the forest to set up runes, and camps. They saw a feel odd things out of place, but ultimately they didn't know what was normal here. That was until a few hours into working, Laxus got a text from Rogue. It told him the forest was a very dangerous place. You won't know what's nice and what's not. They encountered a video of a female. Their barmaid. He quickly sent back a thanks. Levy had sent a group message saying they were all video chatting in the morning. All the slayers and mates needed to be present. She was having Loke bring them bigger TV screens.

They did all they could for the night, and were headed back when Laxus got a message from his mate asking if he was free for a phone call. He knew this meant she was upset about something that had happened. She called immediately.

"L-Laxus." His heart broke, she was in an all-out bawling state. He needed to keep himself together for her sake.

"Baby what's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" He knew if he asked questions like this, she'd see that her issues weren't to big. He knew how to calm his mate, he's just never had too without a touch of her hand.

"I'm s-sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel like I cheated on you!" She started to cry harder, which he didn't know was possible. "I had to flirt with another guy, and it almost killed me. I want to flirt with you, and you only!" He had to take a calming breath himself. He needed to stay calm for her, even if it pissed him off that she had to do it. But her reaction made him feel better.

"Oh my God, baby, chill. I don't think you cheated on me. You only flirted with this guy, and you did it to save our asses. You're more than okay. We're fine. I'm fine. You're fine. It's all okay. Just stay strong." He could hear her take a much-needed breath, before she started to lose it again. She was so upset over having to do this for them. He couldn't tell her enough that it was okay. That it was for their best interest.

"But he, but he, he asked me on a date to a festival that's all about killing us!" She was hysterical, and he hated what he knew needed to be done. So, he took a shaky breath.

"You're going right?" He asked calmly, knowing she was about to yell.

"NO! I'm not going on any dates that aren't with my husband!" He could only chuckle, before saying in a serious manner.

"You're going."

"What?! No!" God, he wished it was something she could say no too.

"Baby, think of everything you could learn at this thing you need to go. You need to do this for us." He knew he was being her common sense. It killed him! He wanted to murder the fucker who so dared ask his wife on a date, but he knew that wasn't right, but he would kill the fucker for being a part of something that was all about killing his family.

"Laxus, I don't want to." She said almost childishly. He chuckled.

"But you need to."

"The only thing I really need is to cuddle." They both chuckled. "Okay, I'll go." She sighed.

"Nothing to slutty, and take a finger if he gets handsy." He said sternly. This was still his mate, and if someone so dared as inappropriately touched his mate, he'd beat the shit out of them. He wondered what this man looked like, but didn't want to fixate on it, so he wasn't going to ask.

"I promise, he won't touch me at all." They both realized they needed to hang up. "I hope you know how bad I miss you and want to be with you. I'm going to go tomorrow, and do a job, but that's all this is, a job. You are my forever. I love you Laxus Dreyar." He smiled softly to himself.

"I love you too, Lucy Dreyar." They hung up, and the group looked at him.

"You okay?" Bickslow asked softly.

"No, but I have to be. I know Cana's got a date then too. So, they'll be together. And they have disguises. And they're kickass mages. And Cana can keep her safe. They're best friend. It's all going to be okay. I know it will, but I just had to tell my wife to go on a date with some fucker that wants us dead, and it may actually make me cry." He was trying hard to convince himself that everything was okay, but it really wasn't.

"I think we should go buy some bottles of beer, and just chill for a minute. No getting shit faced, but you need a beer or two. You need to relax." Natsu said. Natsu hated beer, it was gross, but if it'd help Laxus stay sane and calm, he'd drink it. He knew that Laxus was breaking on the inside. That was his mate that was going on a date with a random man, who also wanted them dead.

"Okay, you guys grab that, I'm going to head to the hotel to shower." They nodded, and he walked back to the hotel room alone. He then got into the shower, and let his tears fall. This was screwed up, how had she been able to do this to him?! How the Hell could he ever be so attached to someone! ** _My boy, I know it's upsetting, and you're scared, but she's got this. But she's only got this if you support her the way you did today. We watched the whole thing go down._** His dragon chuckled. **_She's lost her flirty touch. She can't flirt worth shit anymore. She even threw up after she had too. Plus, Cobra had to flirt too, and he told his dragon he feels like such shit. He can't believe that Lucy was even able to go through with it, he felt gross._** I know, it's just sickening. You'll stay with her right? I can't walk her through this, or tell her it's all okay. Can you do it? And just use all the words I've said over our relationship to keep her calm. Tell her we talked and I'm okay. And she's okay. I'm not mad, or upset. She's saving us all. Keep reminding her that. She's saving everyone a few hours with a man, is worth an eternity with her husband. **_I'll stay with her. I'll keep her calm, and I'll pull out every line you've spoken. I'll make sure she makes it through it, but she's gonna be a mess if he touches her._** Which is why I need you to talk her through those moments. He's going to…Laxus started to cry. I know he's going to touch her. Her arm, or back, or leg, or some bullshit, but she needs to power through it. It's okay. She isn't doing this willingly, and that makes it not cheating. It makes it saving her real love's life. And our future babies. Just keep talking babies. Keep telling her, we're so close to having a baby, we can almost imagine her pregnant. Keep telling her that it's gonna be worth holding our little girl the first time. The dragon laughed. **_How do you know it'll be a girl?_** Not a clue, but I've got a strong feeling we're having a girl. He chuckled as he tears stopped. Why does her pregnant make me so turned on?! He growled. **_Yeah, that's kinda how all slayers are. It's um…well…we needed to make sure you guys had babies, and for three of you that was going to be a harder task, so we put in all the slayers a turn on of pregnant mates._** Just another way for you guys to drive us nuts, I guess. **_Yeah. Sorry._** Tell Levy we miss her, and hope those two kick boxers are giving her a break. The both laughed. **_They aren't but I'll relay the information._**

Perun sat in a chair. It wasn't super late, but it had been an exhausting day. "You okay?" A soft voice said. He looked over to see the pregnant Levy, walking through the door in one of Gajeel's oversized T-Shirts.

"They miss you. Hope those two kickboxers aren't hurting you too bad." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Which one said that? Lucy?"

"No, Laxus." She froze.

"He's struggling." She said softly, as she took a seat next to Perun. "After watching Lucy's interaction with that man, you're going to have your work cutout for you. She's going to need your guidance through this."

"I know, but what if I can't and it gets her hurt?"

"You've been calming Laxus for 25 years. You can handle this. She's no where near as bad as Laxus."

"You're forgetting I couldn't calm Laxus down at one point."

"That was because fate told you, you couldn't. That wasn't your choice." He chuckled at her.

"You're too smart Mrs. Redfox."

"So I've been told my whole life." She giggled. "I know Ava, but I don't know from where. I know you guys know, anyway you can swing that answer my way?" He chuckled.

"No, but you'll figure it out tonight."

"Oh, you can predict the future? Can you tell me if my two little shits are going to let me sleep tonight?" She giggled, and one of them kicked her. "I hate Gajeel for putting his damn violent tendencies into my stomach. I'm going to punch him when I see him."

"No, you're not. You're gonna go at each other, like you haven't seen each other in years." Loke said entering the room with a tray of food, and a steaming cup of tea. "It's the calming one, I know it helps calm them down and puts you to sleep."

"Thanks." She said taking the tray from him. It's going kill them all to see each other over the video camera, but not in person. We have to do it early in the morning, because Lu and Cana have," She froze, she was not calling these things a date. "An appointment."

"Levy, what are you talking about?" Perun asked.

"I'm not calling it a date. It's an appointment. It's a job, there's no dates in a job. There's no kissing, touching, fucking. It's an appointment. That's it. That's all it's going to be, and I won't call it a date to them." Levy had left them speechless. They knew she was trying to keep everyone sane, but they feared she would need a little extra push herself to speak on the things she had learned while here.


	41. This Bites

**It's technically still Tuesday! Sorry this is up late. We got a cat. And I've been working insane hours, while trying to still have time for my husband and I. It's exhausting to say the least. But I loved this chapter so enjoy!**

 **Have a great week.**

 **Taylor**

Early that next morning all the slayers and mates were met by TV screens, and a webcam. Each slayer and mate took a seat on one of the beds. Lucy hadn't slept at all. She was too nervous about this date, and it wasn't a good kind of nervous either. It terrified her. She was headed into the war zone. Gajeel was just as nervous for his pseudo wife. This was a huge thing to pull off. He had heard her toss and turn all night. It broke his heart, but he wasn't sleeping either. It was a mixture of not having his mate, and sending Lucy and Cana into a war zone. The video popped up, and all slayers and mates were met with each other, as well as a few dragons and spirits. Gajeel watched Levy. It was the first time seeing her in person, since the day they had left. He swallowed his tears.

"Hey guys!" Levy said with a big smile.

"Okay can we not fake smile?" Lucy said rubbing her face, trying not to cry from looking at Laxus.

"Babe," Laxus started, but was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I fucking get it! I have to go. And I have to be the old me. But I'm not the old me! I'm fucking married!" The other two teams were confused. "Oh yeah, sorry. Cana and I have dates to a festival. A festival thrown to kill us!" Lucy was almost inconsolable. Gajeel put his arm around her. He sent a small smile to the lightning dragon slayer.

"You're not the only one." Cobra said, he had told Kinana everything last night, and just like Laxus she told him he had to go.

"You're going?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Last minute thing. Got a stupid date with some bitch, whose thoughts are all sorts of fucked up. How did she not recognize me? You'd think someone would know who I am." He rolled his eyes.

"They don't because you aren't a part of either slayer guild, and also you aren't well known. But now you can't go in disguise." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Figured that much. However, dressing differently could give me a whole different look. But I've got ya Tink."

"And babe?" Laxus asked. She nodded at him, not trusting her voice. "I may not like the thought of this. I may want to kill this man. But you are doing this for our cause. You're doing this for us. Just remember that."

"And maybe step up your flirting game." Loke kid.

"It's like she's totally forgotten how to flirt." Gajeel said, causing everyone to laugh.

"It's not my fault!" Lucy laughed.

"It's actually not." Perun said. "When slayers and mates mate, they lose all interest in other people. This means that you guys lost how to flirt with anyone other than your mate. It was how we decided to do it. We never thought we'd actually need you guys to do it. But it's why she threw up and it's why Cobra feels like shit. But you both need to hold it together. You've got an important job now. You need to execute it well."

"There's one teeny tiny thing that we should discuss." Cobra said uncomfortably. He really didn't want to tell them, but if Lucy ran in to Edward at the festival she'd go nuts. If she knew she could be better prepared.

"Oh my God." Lucy said. "Why are you so scared to say this?" Everyone started to freak out a bit. Cobra was never like this.

"Um, Edward is going to be there." There was dead silence for a good minute before everyone started to freak out.

"What do you mean Edward will be there?!" Laxus yelled.

"I don't know why he's going to be there, but he's the date to one of the women from the bar I was at yesterday. I think he's shady, and I think he may have something to do with this organization." Levy looked down. "What do you know Levy?" Cobra asked.

"I've done some digging. I've read every file that they have provided me with. Edward works for Dragon's Blood. He's not part of the council, but he's a key player. He was hired to keep Lucy from mating with anyone. They knew Lucy was a mate. I don't know how, but they did. That being said, Edward isn't anything he said." Lucy's face fell. "He's not twenty, he's twenty-seven. He never even liked her, it was just a job. He was to keep her away from all slayers for as long as he could. That'd give them more time to kill all the others before her. He was supposed to find out everything he could about her, then continue to watch her. He kept taunting you, because he wanted to put you on edge. He's a very bad man."

"Is he a mage then?" Lucy asked softly, not looking at her irate husband.

"No. He's a nonmage, but that doesn't mean he's not a threat." Levy said.

"Lucy Ann." Laxus said. Lucy started to cry.

"I didn't know I swear. I just thought he was some man from a damn club. I'm so sorry, I didn't want this! I thought he was gone! I thought we were…I love you. I'm so sorry!" She started to sob, in return making almost everyone else start to cry. Gajeel pulled her closer to him. He was comforting her.

"No one is blaming you. Relax baby." Laxus said holding in his tears. Watching his mate cry when he could help her, made him feel like shit. "No one blames you. It isn't like he was doing this to go after all of us. It was just you. I won you fair and square." Levy laughed, and so did Lucy. Everyone else was confused. Lucy unburied herself from Gajeel.

"Fair and square? You cheated!" She wiped her tears. "I didn't mean to lose it. I'm just upset about today. I just didn't need the extra blow."

"I feel awful for even telling ya Tink." Cobra said.

"But, it needed to be said. Who knows what I would've done if I just randomly ran into him." She paused, rubbing her face. "This bites!" Gajeel smirked at her.

"You've said that twenty-two times since going to bed last night." He chuckled.

"Oh shut it!" Lucy said with a small chuckle. "Please tell me I'm not the only one that didn't sleep?"

"Couldn't even close my eyes." Lisanna said. "I just couldn't even think about sleeping." She turned to Sting and Rogue. "They were literally trying everything to get me to sleep. It was kinda sweet, but without Natsu, it just wasn't happening. My mind couldn't do it."

"I didn't even try." Sting said. "I knew it wasn't going to happen, so I just focused on other things."

"Other things?" Yukino asked. "Oh God you worked out all night, didn't you?" She rolled her eyes.

"Cause you have all the room to talk." Gajeel said rolling his eyes. "At least Lucy and I tried. You were just over there pacing."

"O-Oh you heard that?"

"I tried cuddling a pillow." Natsu said laughing. "I seriously tried to make Lis' body out of pillows."

"That's genius! How had I not thought of that!" Laxus said, throwing a wink at his mate. "Though nothing compares to the wife herself."

"It didn't work!" Natsu said throwing his head back. "Nothing worked! All I wanted was her. And it sucked."

"I sent Kinana a billion texts, because she's arriving today to be with Laxus. I had a free pass to text her all night." Cobra said. "But that only made it worse."

"Can I say it Gajeel?" Lucy asked. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Go for it, bunny."

"This fucking bites!" Lucy groaned.

"I think Lu has a new saying." Levy giggled. "How'd you sleep babe?"

"Rather not say." He mumbled.

"I'm still with you, you know that."

"I miss ya Lev." He said defectively. "They can all at least feel each other in their soul, to me it feels like you died. And it's killing me. So no I'm not sleeping. But both Yukino and Lucy are taking care of me. Lucy and Yukino made me eat this morning. Even went out and found some junk iron, which was gross. It wasn't yours. I'm trying. I really am, but I'm kinda a mess."

"I am too." She said softly. "Loke and the dragons are doing a good job of keeping me busy, but hot damn I miss you. It's been three days since we've kissed, and it just keeps getting worse. I'm taking care of them though. Baby A is really calm right now. Baby B, is being a little bitch." She laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I love Baby B with everything I am, but hot damn, you'd think they had a bit of Lucy in them. They kick as bad as her."

"OW!" Natsu said. "I know how bad Lucy's kicks hurt, and that happening inside of you, is just awful."

"We're stalling." Laxus said, with a small frown. "We need to finish this, so that we can start heading out. We have to get this all out and soon, because there's still a lot of work to do." He sighed. "I fucking hate that I just said that." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're right." Lucy said. "We're holding on to a few extra moments seeing each other, because who knows when we'll see each other again." Her eyes darted to everyone on the screen. "We're stronger than this. Damnit you hear me! It's okay to miss each other, even us nonmates. It is okay to feel the dread of doing what needs to be done. But god damn it needs to be done! We need to get this over with so that we can all be back together, in person. We need to remember what we're all fighting for. If you think I don't see how hard this is on all of us, you're wrong. I get it, more and more every moment we're on this damn thing. However, we don't have a day to waste. I love you all, so much that it hurts me. It pains me to hear all of you struggling, but we need the struggle. The struggle keeps us grounded. So let's do this! Let's kick some ass! And let's do it as a team, even if we're miles away."

"Or a dimension. I appreciate you all keeping me in the loop. It keeps me feeling like I'm there. And I should be the first person you text when you figure out something. Pictures and videos are important too."

"Is there anything else we need to talk about?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Levy sighed. "Ava Reed." They all snapped their attention to Levy. "She…she ran for council." There was a pause. "I was asked to dig into her history. Council has asked me to do a few odds and ends jobs through the years. So, it wasn't anything new for me to dig into people pasts. But she had none. Like nothing, not even a birth certificate. There was no information on her. No family history. No personal history. No medical records. Everything everyone has, she had nothing of. It was disheartening, so I told council she was a no. They didn't hire her then."

"Could that be why you were target number one?" Natsu asked.

"Possibly, but I think it has more to due with the pregnancy than anything else." She sighed. "From what I've read on this group, we're bond together harder through the fact I'm pregnant. I think it's a great thing I'm here. I fucking hate it, but it's the greatest blessing. Loke is taking care of me the way he has with Lucy. It's refreshing, and reminds me a lot of Gajeel. However, sleeping alone without cuddling is killing me." She chuckled. "It'll be worth it though. And Ava is our hardest target. That being said, it's going to take all of you and maybe more to take her down. You are NOT to take her down on your own. She's so dangerous that I can't afford for any of you or your teams to take her on alone. I know that you'll need to be tactful as to how you hold her off, but at the first sign of her being around, you get ahold of every team. The teams will drop what they are doing as fast as they can, and go to you. None of you are strong enough to fight her on your own. Am I clear?" Everyone nodded towards her.

"Even a dimension away you're bossy." Lucy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but I have all the knowledge that is needed. I don't have enough hours in a day to lay everything down for you, but you'll need to just trust me when I tell you to do things."

"Yes ma'am." They all said.

"I love you all. Stay strong. Gaji, keep going foreword. You've got a great replacement."

"I've actually got two." Gajeel smiled over to Yukino who was stunned. "She's been a huge help as well. She's becoming a great friend." The group looked at her. Sting smiled softly at her with a nod.

"Thank you." Levy said, with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for helping him as well. It means a lot to me."

"I-It's no problem. I just feel like if there's a way to help ease his pain, maybe it'll help ease mine." She said softly. "He's a great man. And it sucks for him right now. And it sucks for me right now. And it sucks for Lucy right now. And we need each other. You all need to rely on each other. I just hope Natsu and Laxus are getting along." The girls chuckled.

"Actually," Laxus said, "we're keeping each other grounded. We're getting along really well. It's such an odd thing, but he and I are okay. Evening each other out. Plus, he's making sure I don't kill Orga." Lucy groaned. "Oh yeah, I know Blondie."

"Oh shut it!" Lucy yelled.

"Are we talking about the fact Orga and Lucy almost slept together?" Levy asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled.

"What can she say, she's got a thing for lightning mages." Laxus said.

"You're lucky you're miles away, and she's a dimension away, I'd kick both of your asses."

"Love you too Blondie." They all laughed a moment, before looking at the time.

"This is it." Lucy said softly. "I've got to go get Cana to get ready and then go on this date."

"Appointment." Levy said plainly.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"It's an appointment, not a date. Dates include cutesy feelings, a sense of liking someone, kissing, holding hands, touching. You are doing none of those things. You aren't even dressing slutty. You're going to an appointment. The only person you'll ever go on dates with is your husband. This is NOT a date, I refuse to call it such." Levy was a little heated on this topic.

"She's bitched about this since last night." Loke said. "She hates the position she put you in, so she refuses to call it a date. She's far too upset about what she had to put you through to think about this being a date. She cried. She feels like she pushed you into something that isn't okay. She knows it's not ideal, and that she fucked you over hardcore, but she just wants to make everything better."

"Guys, I told her to go." Laxus said. "I know what this da-appointment entails. I understand what may happen there. I'm not happy about it, and damn I wish I could tell her not too, but I can't. This is a necessary step to winning this fight. I don't get to be Mr. Overprotector now, and put us all in danger. I don't get to make those decisions. She needs encouragement, and I'll give it to her even if I hate it. I know how to stay strong. I know she's mine. Perun is going to be with her the whole way. It's a comfort for me. But babe, you need to…" he composed himself, "you need to be flirty. You need to touch his hand. You may even need to hold it, and that's okay. Baby you hear me? It's okay. Follow Cana's example." He paused and chuckled, his eyes watering. "Maybe not Cana, but be you. The fun-loving, gorgeous, happy, bubbly, woman that is my wife. Let him see the light you have, and then we'll kick his ass. Then I'll get ahold of him, and I'll show him why you don't fuck with a slayers mate. Or his family." He looked at everyone. "Because that's what we are. We are a dysfunctional, rowdy, grumpy, loving family. We are the families we never had. We're the family others can only dream of. So let's do this."

"I think Lucy and Cobra should be allowed a phone call tonight to their mates. A fifteen minute one." Natsu said. "For as bad as I want to talk to Lis, at least she isn't in this kind of position."

"I think that's more than fair." Levy said. "I think you guys should call your mates every other day, just for fifteen minutes, unless you're in battle. I think it'll be good for all of us."

"And Sting?" Natsu said.

"Yeah?" Sting said looking at Natsu smiling at him, knowing what he was going to say.

"Thank you. She needs someone, and I can tell you're taking good care of her. I knew she and I were going to take this really hard, since we already lost each other once. So thank you for helping her out. And you too Rogue."

"It's no problem, it's kind of a joy. She's one hell of a mate." Sting said. "I think we're all taking care of each other. I think it's how we all are right now. It seems even Loke is making sure that Levy is okay."

"He's acting like my father." Levy said rolling her eyes.

"Cause you needed it!" Loke said with a tsk.

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." She spat back. They all chuckled.

"I appreciate it man." Gajeel said, and Loke smirked cockily at Levy.

"Where do your loyalties lie Gajeel?!" Levy groaned.

"Funny. A couple months ago, I asked you that same question." Lucy giggled. Levy rolled her eyes. After a moment of silence they all got nervous.

"We gotta go." Gajeel said. "Lucy's supposed to meet, whatever his name is in about an hour."

"You got this babe." Laxus said encouragingly.

"I hope so." Lucy said, standing to leave. "I love you, my sweet sweet husband."

"I love you too, my beautiful wife. Now go let Cana cheer you up." Lucy nodded. She left and Gajeel looked at Laxus.

"I really hope she can pull this off." He said to the blonde.

"She will. I've got her." Perun said. "I'll make sure she's taken care of."

"I'm going to follow them too. I know that the rest of your team needs to hang around, but not with, so I'm going to follow." Loke said.

"I know she's got it, it's for us. She's just gonna feel like shit." Laxus said. They all smiled to each other, before all saying goodbye. They all had a renewed strength, and they were about to unleash their beast on everyone. They knew this festival was something to not fear, but it was still scary. They were starting to prep for their fight, and Ava Reed was a huge threat.


	42. Get Your Filthy Hands Off Me

**I'm sorry this was late. I've been deciding if I need a break. Sadly life got really bad for myself and my family. I'm not one to air my dirty laundry on the internet, so I won't, but It's been rough. HOWEVER, I have decided that I am NOT taking a break. You guys have been so loyal that I can't do that to you. I do however need to get back to my old self since this mess shook my hometown. I'm also in a legal battle with the landlord I mentioned in previous chapters who left my apartment at 55 all winter. It's an open shut case. I'll win easily since he broke 14 Wisconsin laws, but it's still a battle. I love you all so much! Enjoy!**

 **Taylor**

Lucy sighed in the mirror, she looked unrecognizable but that was the point. The point was to make sure that no one would ever recognize her. She looked hot, but it wasn't her. It wasn't blonde bombshell Lucy Dreyar. Cana snapped a picture of her to show Laxus later. Cana was doing everything she could to make sure that Lucy was in the right mindset, which was turning out to be a challenge. It's like the damn girl didn't even realize how sexy she was.

"Okay, enough!" Cana yelled. It was Lucy, Yukino, and herself in the room. They both looked at her. "Enough is enough Lucy Dreyar! I've had it with this attitude! You are fighting for something important! Do you not want to have babies with Laxus?!" Cana was getting fed up, sure, but this was tough love.

"Of course, I want to have babies with my husband!" Lucy yelled back at her friend.

"Then get your head out of your ass! If you fuck this up, you kill all of us! You'll get yourself killed, me killed, Yukino, Gajeel, weirdo guy that's also here! We'll be killed because you can't pull yourself together for a couple hours! If fucking Lisanna is making it through this, damnit you are too! You are a kick ass mage, and one of the sexiest fuckers I've ever met! Use that! You don't need to be slutty or anything, but damnit, pull yourself together! You taught me so much about love in the past four months! Don't kill me before I get to find something as pure as you and Laxus!" Cana was never one to yell. Most the time she was stupidly drunk and giggly. Lucy looked at Cana. Lucy knew that she needed to be yelled at like this, and no one else had the balls too.

"You're right. Okay. Damnit you're right! But this doesn't make it easier for me! It's not like I don't realize what's at stake! I get it! Cana you have no idea how much this weighs on me!"

"Drive Laxus mad!" Cana yelled back at her. Lucy raised an eyebrow at her. "Get flirty with this man, get his name, address, whatever and have Laxus give him a friendly reminder who owns you. Let Laxus be driven mad with the thought of you in some other man's arms. Let it fuel him to fight harder. Let his jealousy side, which he's only ever had for you, shine bright. Let him kill these fuckers because they made you flirt with some fat, gross, wannabe mage!"

"Cana?" Lucy asked softly. "Thank you." Cana hugged Lucy tightly.

"I only yell cause I need you to understand that we're all fighting here for the same thing. For you to get to have those babies." She smiled.

"You really need to tell Bickslow." Lucy said with an eyeroll.

"Oh shut it!" Cana said. Yukino was just stunned. Is this how the bonds at Fairy Tail worked? Yelling and screaming until someone got it through their heads? It was a foreign to her. The way this guild worked was a whole different thing that Sabertooth. She was close to Rouge and Sting, but other than that, she didn't really feel at home. Yet, standing in this room, she saw how far the Fairy Tail family would go for each other.

"We ready?" Yukino asked softly.

"If I say no can I stay here?" Lucy halfheartedly joked.

"Sadly no, but hey, it'll be rewarding to see him get the shit kicked out of him when Laxus gets ahold of him." Yukino giggled.

"We gotta go girls." Gajeel yelled from behind the door. Cana handed Lucy back her phone so that she could see the texts she's sent all morning.

"EW!" Lucy said locking her phone. "Laxus may actually kill him." She said opening the door to Gajeel and Rufus. She smiled softly at both of them. Then she snickered.

"Yeah, yeah. I think it looks dumb too." Gajeel said.

"She must hate it." Yukino said.

"Yeah she likes my long hair."

"I do too, you pull it off well." Lucy said.

"I think he's a hot piece of ass that only Levy gets, and that's not fair." Cana said with a laugh.

"Get off it drunk, never happening." Gajeel said walking out of the hotel. From there they caught a train over to Onisha. The three felt an uneasiness wash over them as the train pulled in. They had all sat separately to keep a low profile. As they all got off, Yukino was staying with Gajeel. Rufus was going to survey the area. And Lucy and Cana started their walk to find their gross dates. They both had no clue that Loke was already following them.

"You wanna talk about it?" Lucy asked Cana. They had a good ten-minute walk to their meeting place.

"Talk about what princess tits?" She said avoiding the question.

"Bickslow."

"Nothing to say. I just like him."

"Cana, you don't ever catch feelings. You liking him could mean something more. Are you afraid that he'll reject the idea of you two being exclusive?" Cana sighed.

"We're not technically exclusive, but we're both not seeing anyone else. I think he's falling for me too."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Everyone I've loved has walked out on me, or died. My own father doesn't want to stick around long enough to get to know me. How am I supposed to believe a man will stay loyal to me and never leave me? How after your own father rejects you, can you ever trust a man again? Bickslow is a wonderful guy, and I don't want to get my hopes up for something impossible. There's no way he feels the same about me, let alone it'll last. We're good as we are. It's not ideal, but it needs to be this way so that I don't get destroyed again."

"Cana, I love you like a sister, but you need to take chances. We don't talk kids or future lives together, but don't you want that? A husband and a couple kids?" Cana chuckled softly.

"I don't know. I don't have an answer for that. I'm so scared to love someone that the fact I may have feelings for someone is enough to make me want to jump ship and leave Fairy Tail. Just to forget him. His stupid laugh. Those eyes, that I'm never scared to look into. The way those skinny jeans hug him in all the right places. They way he and I are so…easy. I-I,"

"I felt the same about Laxus. And look where we are. The future is scary when you're a mage. You don't know when your battle will be your last, but that's nothing to hide behind. If you like him, or love him, you need to go for it. Get what makes you happy for once. Do this for you." Lucy squeezed Cana's hand.

"Well first I have to do this stupid thing, but then maybe I will."

"This is gonna suck. They're gross."

"Hey!" They heard one of the men from the night before say. It was the one that was supposed to be Cana's date. His name was Nixon Brooks. He was thirty-five and had been a part of this group for seven years. His buddy, Justin Hex, was Lucy's date. He was thirty-seven, and had also been a part of this group for seven years. They both looked like fat biker dudes. It was gross and disgusting. They had odd mustaches and overall were trying too hard.

"Hey!" Cana said with a flirty smile.

"Hey Rebecca." Lucy almost didn't respond to Justin. She forgot her name was Rebecca. She had froze when he asked her name. Cana was able to still be Cana.

"Hey." Lucy said with more pep in her step than she ever cared for.

"I'm glad you came." He smiled at her, and she held back her gag. She wanted her God, not this disgusting man, who needed a shower.

"Me too." She said smiling shyly at the ground.

"Shall we?" Cana said.

"Absolutely." Nixon said, wrapping an arm around Cana's shoulder. Thankfully Justin wasn't that bold. He refrained. They walked into Midnight Rift and ordered a drink.

"So, what exactly is this? It's huge." Lucy asked.

"This is just the beginning. This whole town is involved. Ava is kinda like our queen around here. Sadly, the princess and king are protecting those goddamned slayers and their mates. Anyone that pulls what they did at the Grand Magic Games should be killed. They could have almost killed all of us."

"But didn't they save everyone from the seven dragons that were unleashed?" Lucy asked trying to keep her cool. She knew she shouldn't have said that but it kind of just slipped out.

"See! That's the thing!" He said dramatically not reading into her comment. "That's what they want you to think. In reality the dragons were taken down by some other power. There's no way a slayer could take down a dragon. And that Natsu fucker, he's caused our country so much trouble that he should be the first to go. Rumer is he's got some bitch now. He's got a little mate, but soon enough they'll be dead. They all will, and I can't wait to fight this war. There's a rally in a few minutes that we'll take you too that will explain what's going on." Lucy nodded. She was holding in her anger and hurt that someone just attacked her best friend and his mate. True, Natsu has caused some money trouble for the country, but he always pays. He also has saved this damn country's ass a million times. He's a hero in her book.

After their one drink they headed to a rally where things would fully be explained. Lucy froze as Ava Reed herself stepped on stage. "How's everyone doing today?" They all cheered. "I hope you are all enjoying the festival, but it's time." The crowd went silent, as they all started to whisper to each other. "You see the slayers and mates have found us out. It's time that we band together and fight. We'll need every one of you to help in this fight. It's our job to protect this world. And that means we may have to fight without council's approval. It's time my lovelies. They are here, some are even in our presence. I won't show you which two girls and one guy, but we see you. We know you're here. I'm glad you could make it to see the start of your demise. But you better run now, because we won't be this gracious once we start this whole war. So, if you're brave enough turn around and walk out." Cana and Lucy looked at each other. They were both debating, but heard a very loud,

"Fuck this shit!" They knew it was Cobra, and the girls followed suit.

"Fuck this shit!" Both girls giggled. The men they were with just stared at them.

"You-you're mates." Justin said.

"No, I am. She' my best friend. However, buddy I gotta warn you, my mate Laxus Dreyar, is kinda pissed off that you flirted with his wife." She turned to face all of the crowd. "Cowards. That's all you guys are. You'd kill a group of people for no reasons at all because a pretty woman tells you too? Cute. A lot like Mira. Huh. See ya all on the battlefield. We've got our teams, come find us bitches." She and Cana took off after Cobra. They caught up to him, and he wrapped his arm around them.

"Well girls, we started a war." Cobra said with a smirk.

"Hell yeah we did, now let's win it."

"He didn't touch you did he?" Cobra asked.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Lucy said.

"We've got to get out of here. Now!" They heard Gajeel yell. "Cobra, get back to your team. We've got to get out of here." Gajeel was panicked.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine, but off into the forest we go! I'll explain once we're there." They nodded and all took off into the forest.

Deep into the forest they finally took a break. They were all panting, and they had no idea what Gajeel's issue was.

"Care to explain?" Lucy said hands on her knees. She wasn't used to running in heels.

"We needed out of there. There was a problem. It's what set Cobra off. Laxus shot me a text in a panic. They knew we were coming here. So, they were planning a mass murder. They were going to try and kill us at this festival. No care for the innocent lives. Or rather not innocent, but not deserving of total death. I mean I hate them, but they have no clue what they're actually fighting for, or against. There's nothing more we can do. It's starting fully. We need to reconvene with our teams, and then fight our battle."

"I've got to get back to my team. They're still scoping out the forest. I think I know where they are, but if I get ambushed…I'm dead. And you guys are in the opposite direction." Cobra never showed emotion, but he was fearful of this predicament. If they catch him alone, he's fucked royally. He could very well the first to die, and he didn't want that he needed Kinana and him to live the life they had always wanted. He needed to live for her. And even this fucked up family of his.

"Okay…think Lucy think!" Lucy yelled to herself. Then a lightbulb went off. She continued to summon Loke, Capricorn, and Aries. They all looked at their panicked master. "Take him to his team. Do NOT leave his side! Am I clear?!" She was bitchy, but she was so over life right now. Her spirits nodded, and Cobra stared at her.

"What about your magic container?" Cobra asked.

"Loke's out on his own, and I could easily do three on my own for a couple hours. Find your team. Text me when you get there. We have to get out of here, and now!" Cobra nodded, then gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Of course now go!" She yelled and they took off.

"Are you going to be okay bunny?" Gajeel asked.

"I feel fine now, however, if they take more than an hour and a half to find his team, I'll start to feel the symptoms. It'll be about two hours after that, that I'll pass out from exhaustion. I'm going to be okay. However, where do we go from here?"

"We run back to Gandena, then we grab our shit and find a place to camp. They've been watching us more closely than we thought. We have to be sneaky now. No trains. No navigation devices on our phones. Nothing that can track us."

"Soooooo, we're screwed right now?" Cana asked. They all took off in a sprint to find where they were supposed to go, but Cana was a little wiser than anyone gave her credit for.

"We're not screwed as long as I can help it, however, if we can't make it to Gandena before sunset, I fear the worst."

"As you should Gajeel." There was a puff of smoke, and all the sudden a man was next to Gajeel. It was the same man that had left them the book. The man was running along side Gajeel. Gajeel was growling.

"GET FUCKING LOST!" Gajeel roared.

"Huh." The man sighed dramatically. "I guess." That was all he said before he left.

"That was fucking weird." Cana said. "Why didn't he speak more?" She asked Lucy.

"Because they aren't ready to fight. They're ready to taunt and make us scared. Gajeel knew that by screaming at him to go away, he'd think Gajeel was on edge." She paused. "Okay, maybe he really is on edge, but to be fair I am now too."

"I as well. It's setting in that this major battle is coming, and it's scaring the shit out of me." Yukino said.

"We've got you guys covered. With my memory make magic, everything they throw at us I can memorize and use against them." Rufus said encouragingly.

"I don't think any of us are scared for us, Rufus. I think we're all more worried about our mates." Lucy said softly. "You've know Sting and Rogue a long time right?"

"Since they came to the guild when we were all little kids." He responded.

"So, you care deeply about them?"

"Yes."

"Are you worried about them?"

"No." He said flatly. "I know your guys' strength. You're forgetting I was at the last Grand Magic Games. I saw all six of the slayers fight, and by God nothing can take them down. I've watched Sting and Rogue grow with their magic, and they are unstoppable." He chuckled softly. "Except against Natsu and Gajeel I presume." Gajeel even chuckled.

"I want to fight them again. Maybe a little more fairly this time." Gajeel said.

"They would welcome that." Rufus said. "Did you have a point you were trying to get at, Lucy."

"Yeah. I did, and I think it worked." Was all she said.

Yukino felt better at Rufus' words. He was right Sting and Rogue were unstoppable. They've taken down bigger opponents than Gajeel and Natsu. They could do anything. Sting could do anything. It was what was so great about him, he may not be the smartest man on the planet but he was tactful. He could plan an attack, and execute it beautifully. It was almost magical. The way he could make a plan in his head, then do it beautifully. The thought made her smile a little more. He was alright. He was going to make this all better, like he always did. He was going to save the day in true slayer form. There wasn't anything these slayers couldn't do.

Levy watched in horror as he husband sprinted into the woods. She knew the dragons had no idea this would end this way. It was okay though. She had gotten ahold of the other teams to let them know that they needed out of their hotels. They needed to head into the woods that night. Laxus and Sting had seemed worried. Scared of the consequences of this outcome. It was scary. Kinana was trying her hardest to stay positive. Her mate would be fine like always. But even she was in contact with Levy on how much danger her husband was in.

"What do I do from here?" Levy asked Perun. "I need direction, and you're the leader of the dragons. Help me, please?" She begged. Her eyes were watering, and she could almost not take it anymore. Perun hugged the girl. They hadn't spoke much since his outburst at yesterdays meeting.

"You are doing everything right, my dear." He whispered as she let out a soft sob. "This is nerve wrecking to watch, for all of us. But you've got this. I know you do. You're doing a great job. I'm not going anywhere tonight. I'll stay by your side to help you plan." He pulled away from her softly.

"I feel like I'm failing." She chuckled sarcastically.

"You aren't failing. You can't see the future, can you?" She shook her head. "Exactly. We have you hear, because you can create new plans faster than all of them. You are a superhero. You've got this."

"I hope so, cause my husband is really in trouble."

"Yes. However, you know right now they are just taunting them. They won't attack yet. They're waiting. For what? Who knows, but for now we just need to keep making plans. Even if they fail, we should consistently be making more plans, and I am by your side every step of the way."

"O-Okay." Levy took a deep breath.

"You need to eat something before we start though. I'll get you whatever you want, but we need you fueled for this process. Those little ones need a healthy mommy." Levy nodded, following him into the kitchen.


	43. Running on Low Sleep and Anger

**Decided to post an extra chapter since you all have been so good to me! Much love! Taylor.**

Laxus and Natsu looked at the black screen. They had been disconnected from the group for ten minutes, but neither could move. It was a paralyzing feeling. It felt like they had lost control. They knew they needed to get out of the room so they could get Kinana. She had just arrived. Finally, Natsu turned to Laxus.

"I've been Lucy's teammate since she came. I know I joke a lot about her being a damsel in distress, but she isn't. She's a kickass mage. You saw her at the games. The woman could've kicked Flare's ass easily, had she not threatened Asuka. You know she's stronger than anyone gives her credit for. Something tells me she hides some of her magic power from us. I think she's stronger, but doesn't want people, specifically enemies, to know how strong he really is. She-she's my best friend Laxus. I'm scared too." You could see the emotion in Natsu's eyes.

"I was so jealous of you." Laxus said with a chuckle. Natsu smiled at him. "You got to spend every moment of everyday by her side. You were living my dream. I've known Lucy was my mate for a while, I just," he paused, "I don't think I wanted it to be her. If that makes sense. Like I loved her, and wanted her to be my mate, but I also hated her. Because she made me feel things that I never wanted to feel. I never wanted to fall in love. On our honeymoon I told her I've always wanted a wife, which I did, but what I didn't tell her was that the only wife I wanted was her. I only wanted my mate as my wife, and when I found out she was my mate, I was pissed. I won't ever blame her for my mistakes, but she played a part in them. Not by her own actions though. It was all my anger and frustration. Looking at her made me physically ill. I thought I was wrong too, because you and her were so close. The way Mira talked." Natsu cut him off with a genuine laugh.

"Yea. Everyone thought that, but trust me there was never a doubt in my mind, and she's never entertained the thought. We fight like siblings, and love like them too. She's my bet friend and the only one I've ever told some of my scariest secrets to. She knew about Lis being my mate. She cried with me, when I explained that Lis had died. She even went with Mira to her grave to pay respect to the girl she had never met, but loved nonetheless. It's typical Lucy etiquette to honor and love those she knows, even the one's she only knows from stories. She loved Lis, without even knowing Lis. She's my rock still sometimes. We'll always be best friends, and I know that doesn't bother you as much anymore, but there are things she keeps hidden inside her. Things she refuses to even talk to me about. I may be her best friend, but she needs to tell you the things that scare her. Her fears, joys, dreams, all of it. I love her, but it's your turn now."

"I never would've thought that we would be having a conversation this in depth in a million year." Laxus chuckled.

"Me either, but here we are, bonding over one of the greatest things that has ever happened to either of us."

"Thank you." Laxus said.

"You were struggling, and I'm here to help with that." They both took a dep breath, and stood. "Let's go kick some ass." Natsu didn't say it overpoweringly, he was just saying it calmly and reassuringly.

They met with the rest of their team, and headed out. They were splitting up for a while. Bickslow, Kinana, and Orga were headed close to Onisha to eavesdrop on this event. Natsu, Gray, and Laxus were headed a little further into the forest to continue their work from yesterday. They were close to getting all the Fairy Runes set up. These runes could only be seen by Fairies and their allies. It's to help lead them back to bases and safe spots. It was a rune that Laxus had mastered years ago when he needed it on a mission. Freed had created the rune, but taught most of the guild it. Levy herself was fluent in it. As you can imagine, the girl loved using it in scavenger hunts over the years. Laxus smiled to himself. She was no Lucy, but the little blue woman had wormed her way into even his heart. At first he had written it up to her being pregnant and mates and shit, but now he knew it went deeper than that.

 _"Who's the new chick?" Ten year-old Laxus asked Eight year-old Cana next to him. Cana turned to him and shrugged._

 _"Gramps said her parents were in some terrible accident. She had no where to go and the orphanage kicked her out. They said she wasn't adoptable. They said she didn't interact with people like she should. She just read all the time."_

 _"What kind of accident?" He asked studying the little girl in the corner with a book._

 _"I don't know." Cana shrugged. Gramps came up behind Laxus and Cana._

 _"She could use a friend." Makarov said. "Cana, why don't you go introduce yourself?" Cana smiled widely and nodded._

 _"You can never have too many friends." She said walking away._

 _"My boy, she's going to need some extra work." Gramps said to Laxus._

 _"I don't know what you think I can do about it." He scuffed._

 _"My boy, she's scared. You're still the biggest kid in here. Go make nice. One day you'll understand why she needed you. Go hang out with her and get to know her a bit." Laxus agreed, and for the next year he and Levy grew to be close friends. Then Jet and Droy joined the guild and they swept her up. He began to grow close with the Thunder Legion, but they always had an understanding. If she needed him, he'd come._

He never found out exactly what happened to her parents, but he always cared for her like a brother should. He knew that she and Lucy were close, and it was probably why Lucy didn't think he was some sort of monster. He knew that she was always on his side, even when she wouldn't admit it. He wondered if Gajeel even knew that they had been so close. He thought not, because it was probably insignificant to her. She ended up making friends and fitting in just right. It meant a lot to him though. Her friendship was never wavering. It was steady, she had tried so hard to help him integrate once he got back. She was a true gift, and he'd buy the kids an expensive gift for her loyalty. He chuckled softly to himself. He and his wife can take the babies for a weekend. Great practice, before having their own.

"Dude, if he keeps smiling like that, he's going to get stuck like that." Gray said nudging Natsu.

"He's in the middle of a memory." Natsu said softly. "He's having a moment. It's the most relaxed I've seen him in days. Just let him have this. Let's go work somewhere else." Gray nodded and they left Laxus alone with his thoughts.

Bickslow and Orga were hanging out down the street from the bar. They had Bickslow's babies listening further up for important information. Kinana was in fly form listening inside of the bar. She was doing really well at holding her magic together. She wasn't even tired yet. Her dragon just kept her motivated as she took in every awful thing that was being said at the bar. On the other hand, there had been one burning question on Bickslow's mind for Orga.

"You almost fucked Lucy." He said causing Orga to chuckled. "Almost. What happened?"

"I was so close. At the games we had interacted, and were even vibing. We were hitting it off. She was laughing and twirling her hair. And then Laxus fought, and it was like night and day. She was friendly, but not the same friendly that she had been nights before. Then we all fought took down the dragons, and she and I talked again. She seemed interested again, and I thought I had scored. She had plans to come out to Sabertooth. I don't know what happened. A couple days later she canceled. Said there was just too much going on."

"Laxus. That was what was going on." Bickslow chuckled. "I assume she was using you as a rebound. She was interested, but not really in you. She wanted to forget what Laxus was doing to her. He never thought they'd ever be anything. But he went for it. And he went for it in the worst way."

"How did they end up together?"

"He led her on for days, then bid on her at an auction, where a man she had been seeing was also bidding. She knew he had more money than Laxus, so she made some dumb excuse and they went back to settle it. Rumer is Levy helped Laxus cheat in a game of poker. She yelled at him, but eventually it just turned into making out. Then they were kinda inseparable. They haven't spent time away from each other since they got together months ago. This is the hardest thing he's ever had to do, and he had to put his father in jail."

"So, she hit me up after the rich man and her broke up, just to end up with Laxus? Damnit. I should've come the minute she texted me." Orga chuckled.

"I don't think she would have followed through." Bickslow said with a shrug. "You were close to a Laxus, but weren't a Laxus. No offence between a god and a slayer, Lucy's always been drawn to slayers. Look at her and Natsu. Best friends until the day they die." All the sudden his babies came flying towards him. "What's wrong?!" He asked hastily.

"They know. They know. Blondie and Cana in trouble." One of them said.

"Damnit!" He said pulling out his phone to get ahold of Laxus, so he could get a faster hold of Gajeel. He shot the fastest, most nongrammatically correct text ever.

Laxus' phone drug him out of his mind. He quickly read his text, then froze before calling Gajeel on the Celestial phone, which was the only one he was carrying.

"Laxus, what's-"

"No fucking time! Get out of there! They know you're there! They will kill you! GET OUT! NOW!" Laxus roared causing Natsu and Gray to come back. "I swear to god keep them safe!" He hung up the phone and looked at a panicked duo. "We need to get somewhere where we can be easily found by our team and there's if need be." Laxus was panting, and shaking. He looked ill.

"Okay. Breathe. It's okay. We found out in time. We'll get to them." Gray said, as they started to take off in the direction of Onisha. They found Bickslow, Orga, and Kinana a few miles away.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked.

"Is she okay?!" Was all Laxus asked.

"Yeah. Sadly, Ava called them out on stage, but they got away fine. They ran the opposite direction. They were headed back to their hotel to get their things and leave. We talked briefly with Gajeel, who was getting the girls out of there as soon as possible. He wasn't risking anything. They were his number one priority, but we're dead if we jut stand here, we need to get back to the hotel to grab our shit. I already texted Levy. She's working on everything."

"How can everything go so wrong so fast?" Laxus said grabbing his chest.

"She's okay Laxus." Natsu said. "Remember what I told you this morning. She's strong. Stronger than most. You just have to trust her."

"If this were Lis, would you be saying the same thing?" Laxus asked. He knew it was cold, but he needed to see his mate. He needed her and he couldn't get to her.

"Yes." Natsu said sternly. "This is a battle of our trust in our mates. This is called us putting our trust in each other and our mates. It's shitty and hard, but damnit we have to trust them!" Natsu was getting heated. "You have no business having a mate if you can't trust them completely! This is hard, Laxus! I get it, believe me I do, but we cannot worry about them all day! We have our own crap to do! Now as you would say, pull your head out of your ass and let's go!" He yelled. They all saw Laxus visibly relax. "God, you're like Lucy." Natsu said rolling his eyes as they ran towards their hotel.

Once they were there, they grabbed there stuff and headed back out into the forest. That's where they ran into…

"Slayers!" An unexpected cheerful voice yelled. A woman appeared walking towards the group. "Goodness! I've been looking all over for you." As she drew closer the Natsu and Laxus caught wif of her magic power. They took a step back.

"You wanna fight now!" Laxus growled.

"I didn't even introduce myself! Let me have my fun, before I have to go back." She pouted. Both slayers looked at each other and their group. The other's had caught on to the fact this woman wasn't someone that was on their side. Her voice says friendly, but her eyes say evil. "I'm Eliza Lynn. I'm the fourth member of Dragon's Blood. I was instructed to introduce myself to you guys, because well, I'm ready to torture the sweet blonde woman." Laxus growled. "Oh, but not just her. Natsu's beautiful little mate would make a great sacrifice to the demon God. She's already died once, one more time won't kill her." Eliza threw her head back laughing. Natsu felt tears spring to his eyes, but refused to punch her. Everyone watched in awe as the two slayers held themselves together very well. They weren't trying to hit her, they weren't even responding to her. They knew that they could make things worse by just going in fist first.

"She's a hell of a mage. She could beat you. I know she could." Natsu said calmly.

"And Lucy, is one hell of a woman. More heart than anyone else I've ever met. She's got this. I know she does." Laxus said just as calmly.

"Ya know I bet they're really good in bed. Maybe I'll have to put a spell on them and take them for myself. My little sex minions." Eliza said trying to get a rise out of the two slayers, but both just stood there. It was quiet a moment. Bickslow was about to say something, then Laxus and Natsu broke out laughing. Everyone thought they had lost it, but they found that thought to be genuinely funny.

"You know what honey," Laxus said, "my mate is great in bed. Our sex is fucking phenomenal. But she wouldn't ever go for a woman like you. No class. No taste. Black heart. And just over all…" Natsu swept in.

"Ugly. You're ugly."

"I could have any man or woman I wanted thank you very fucking much!" Eliza growled.

"Except us, and them." Laxus chuckled. "But hey good luck. If you go get my mate, record it for me." All the sudden Eliza disappeared in a huff. Natsu looked over at Laxus.

"Record it? Really? We all know how possessive you are. If that woman even tried to kiss Lucy she'd be dead."

"Yeah, but it'd be fun to watch Lucy clam up over it." He chuckled.

"Lucy would kill her." Bickslow said with a smirk. "And it'd probably be by a Lucy kick. I'm still gonna get her back for that. She's so screwed when we're done here." And in that moment Laxus couldn't control himself.

"Oh man, she's getting so screwed."

"Could you not have dirty daydreams about my best friend in front of me?" Natsu gagged.

"I'm just thinking about what you are, only yours is with Lis." Laxus teased.

"Can we just win this!" Natsu said, as he knew damn well his thoughts had been plagues with the idea of him going home to make love to his mate.

"DAMNIT!" Both slayers groaned.

"What's wrong with them?" Orga asked.

"They're realizing how bad their mates have fucked them up." Kinana said with a smirk.

"Do you smell that?" Laxus said softly to Natsu.

"Yeah, but who…" they both smelt the air again, "what is that?" Gray, Orga, and Bickslow were trying to smell it, but they couldn't. Kinana didn't even try, she knew their smell was ten times better then theirs. She knew cause she was mated to a slayer who had probably the most sensitive nose out of the bunch. He got green hundreds of feet away from a smell. She smiled to herself. She hoped he was okay. They hadn't really gotten to talk at today's breakout meeting since she was just arriving. She hoped he knew she was really missing him and was not upset by what he had to do. If Laxus had to do it, and be okay with it, so did she. It was all for her in the end.

"Are they going insane? I don't smell anything?" Orga asked.

"Dragon smell. They are picking up on something. They're kinda like dogs." Bickslow with a shrug.

Laxus and Natsu looked at each other, debating what to do. They were having a conversation with just their eyes. Finally, they nodded at each other like they had come to an agreement.

"We need to move." Laxus said.

"We'll head East. There we can get ahold of Levy and figure this out."

Levy was sitting at the huge table in the Celestial World. She had watched Gajeel, Lucy, Cana, and Cobra be ambushed. "So, you guys had no clue that this would happen?" She asked the dragons.

"No. This is where we're powerless. We have no idea about what happens from here out. We're just as lost as you." Perun said.

"They're okay though." Loke said coming into the room. "We got Cobra back to his team. There were no issues. However, Blaze showed up to Lucy's team, and Eliza did for Laxus'. They are still just taunting. They are still not ready to fight. They're waiting for something, and I think we need to attack before they're ready. I think if we wait for them, they'll have some special weapon, and our groups will be fucked."

"Are you guys allowed to tell us yet about who Ina Dreyar was?" Levy asked. They all looked at her funny. "Something deep inside me tells me she has something to do with this as well."

"It's not so much that she has something to do with this. It has to do with he fact that she was…" Loke stopped and swallowed hard. "Ina was a true gift. A lot like Lucy. Kindness of a saint. She was a great friend to the stars even though she couldn't summon Zodiacs. She was loved by all of us."

"Loke, what are you saying?" Levy asked, rubbing her stomach.

"This group killed her." There was silence all around the room.

"W-What?" Levy stammered.

"They killed her, because they were trying to ruin Laxus' life. They wanted her dead to drive the family apart. They wanted to hurt Laxus at a young age. You all went through some very traumatic things as kids, and it's this group's fault." Loke went to grab her hand and she pushed it away.

"Are-are you saying that most of the traumatic things that happened to us were because these fuckers hated us that much?! Did they kill my parents?!" Her eyes swelled with tears. She let out a small sob.

"Lev, I'm so sorry." Loke said.

"They're the reason Lucy lost her mother, the reason Laxus' mother died, the reason Gajeel got beat in an alley way where Jose found him, the reason Cobra had no home, the reason Kinana was cursed as a snake, the reason Wendy wondered alone for years and her guild being fake, the reason Yukino was treated like crap, the way the twin slayers were left to die, and the reason Natsu and Lis had to watch Lis die!? They're the reason we're all still so fucked up!" She was hysterical.

"Yes." Loke said while looking at the ground.

"And fate let this happen?!"

"I know you're upset Levy, but if none of that would have happened you would've never found your way to Fairy Tail." Metalicanna said softly.

"We were dealt a shitty hand. We've been through some of the most traumatic things anyone could even imagine, and it's this groups fault. It's time to fight. It's time to get our revenge!" The fire in Levy's eyes had everyone worried.

"Levy, calm down dear." Perun said.

"They screwed with the wrong group. I need to go back to my room." She said softly, before leaving.

"She's got a fire in her now." Perun said shaking he head.

"I know how hard this is on all of them, but it binds them tighter together." Igneel said.

"They'll win this. They always do." Perun said softly watching Laxus and Natsu talk to each other.


	44. Could This Get ANY Worse?

**See note at end**

Rogue and Sting were currently looking at each other in a frightened stare. They had just gotten a text from Levy that Lucy, Cana, and Cobra had been ambushed. They knew this meant it was almost time. They were waiting on Levy's command to fight, but they really just wanted to go in fists blazing. They knew that would most likely get them killed, however, it was really hard to just not get this over with. They were ready to just go home.

"Guys?" Lisanna said looking at the look on the twin slayer's face. "What went wrong?" She asked softly. "You don't have to sugarcoat it for me, be honest." They were in the forest finishing their campsite. They had already checked out of the hotel.

"Lucy, Cana, and Cobra were called out on stage at the festival. They're all safe, but it means that this whole mess is going down soon." Sting said.

"There isn't a lot we can do now. Just have to trust them. They're smart. Even Cana." She smiled at her two slayers. "You okay Sting?"

"Yeah. It's just that need. The need to protect her is killing me, but she needs to shine on her own too. She's capable of this. I know she can do it. Plus, she's got a great team." He looked ta his team. "Just like me. I know it's hard to trust our mate's abilities, but they're strong and capable."

"You'd think it's be easier for me." Lisanna said looking to the ground.

"Why would it ever be easier for you?" Rogue asked.

"I know Natsu's strength. I've watched him be overpowered. I've seen him take down enemies far scarier that this. I just can't seem to trust him with this." She sighed. "Which makes me a terrible mate."

"No, it doesn't." Freed said. "You're worried about Laxus too?" Lisanna hesitated then nodded. "You watched him take down a whole guild on his own. A dark guild at that. So, he's more than capable. However, Lucy is probably feeling the same things as you. It may seem impossible to put your trust in them right now, but you guys are. You're here. You're not texting them constantly. You're not in a corner balled up. You guys are trusting them fully by being here with us, instead of them. You guys are really good mates to let them do this on their own. You guys have a lot of trust in them, even if you can't see it right now."

"He's got a point." Sting said draping an arm around Lisanna's shoulder. "We're trusting them by being here right now, even though all I want to do is run to her. It's a true testament to our trust in them, even if we don't feel like we do."

"They're badasses what can I say." She said leaning into Sting. He was an immense comfort right now. She took a slow breath.

"We're going to be okay." Erza said looking at the group. "We have too." They all looked around a moment, feeling a slight change in the weather. All the sudden a person appeared walking through fog.

"Who the hell," Sting started.

"Meekah May." A soft voice rang through the forest. "I'm Meekah May, I'm the third member of Dragon's Blood. Just here to give an intro to me. Ava has made this all so tedious. I thought we should just get this over with. Stop playing with our toys, and destroy them."

"Why are you doing this?!" Erza yelled.

"Erza Scarlett. You look less scary in person." Erza clenched her fists. "Hit me. Please do, I'll gladly start this fight with you." Sting saw her eyes change color. He knew that may be important later on. "Now don't you two look cozy." She said directing her attention to Lisanna and Sting. "I didn't think it was possible."

"What was possible?" Rogue asked.

"For a slayer and mate to cheat on their other slayer and mate." She giggled, putting her hand put to her mouth.

"I-It's not like that!" Lisanna yelled. "I'd never! Natsu is the only one for me!"

"I will make sure he knows that another slayer has invaded his territory, and I'm sure Yukino is insecure enough for this to weaken her." Lisanna pushed away from Sting. She was angry. No one had ever seen Lisanna angry, and this was getting scary.

"I stayed faithful to Natsu, when I didn't even think I was ever going to see him again! I was trapped in Edalos for like six years! And I never entertained the thought of dating another man! I love Natsu! He's the only one for me, and if you think you can destroy our bond with that go for it! Fucking do it! I dare you!" No one had ever heard Lisanna say the F-word. They had never imagined she would either. She was the calm, almost innocent, one of the mates. She was the shy, quiet, calm one and they just unleashed her inner beast, and it was scary. She walked up to Meekah. "I so wish I could punch that stupid smirk off your face, but there are times and places. When I run into you on the battlefield, you'll beg for fucking mercy at my hands."

"You are nothing but a weak little bitch. You won't succeed. You've died once. You'll die again." She reached out to touch Lisanna's face. Lisanna took a step back.

"You shouldn't touch someone else's mate. Slayer's don't take too kindly to it." Lisanna spat at the woman.

"You've got a feisty side. I look forward to meeting again, angel." With that Meekah disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Sting asked.

"She just accused me of cheating on Natsu. No! I'm not okay. I'm the furthest from it. Natsu is my everything. There is no one else I'd ever want by my side, in my bed, with my kids. I'm trying to not let her words hurt me, but I mean you have put your arm around me. And you've calmed me down. And you've been checking in on me." She started to cry. "What if Natsu and Yukino think that we have feelings for each other?!" She sobbed.

"Listen, I'm comforting you the same way everyone else is comforting each other. Natsu and Yukino don't think we're cheating. They think we're friends taking care of each other. Which we are. Lisanna, there's nothing here. Slayers and mates can physically not cheat on each other. You saw Lucy. There's no way." Sting said hoping to ease his new friend's pain. He didn't like seeing her cry.

"It's irrational, I know, but I just feel like shit. I'm slowly losing my mind." She smiled softly to herself. "He told me, the night before we left, that my wedding ring was going to give me the strength I needed to do this. That whenever I felt like giving up, to look at it, and remember us. All that we are." She sighed looking at her ring. "It isn't a fancy ring. It didn't cost an arm and a leg. It's not big or flashy. It's not pure gold. But it's ours. It's us. And I really need to just focus on my wedding ring for a minute. I need to reevaluate myself, and this situation. Our camp is a short ways away. You guys continue to look around, I'm going to head back and do just that." The camp was really close by, if something went wrong, they'd hear it.

"Go for it." Rogue said. He was going to stay at that spot so he could hear better. Sting nodded as well, and she started to walk slowly to her camp. She took a seat on one of the sleeping bags. She started talking softly to herself.

"Please grant me your strength my love. Let me be able o do this. Please? You're my rock, and I need you now more than ever. I-I never," her eyes started to water, "I never thought I'd get to see you again. And that fear is nagging at me now. What if I die, or you die, and I never see you again? I had come to terms with the fact I may never see you again. But then I saw you again. And you made me feel like you always do. Like it's impossible to breathe without you. Like it's impossible to be a Lisanna with no Natsu. Like it's impossible to be me, without a fire breathing, badass, sweet, monster behind me. It doesn't feel right being here, without you. It feels like I'm just…" She paused, what was she feeling? "Drowning. I feel like I'm drowning, and I can't see the light anymore. And it's all getting to me. And it's going to get me killed if I don't pull it together. But how do I pull it together, when the one thing that holds me together is miles away, fighting his own battles? How do I go on, when I just want to stay in bed, and never see the light of day til your home? How do I do this my love?"

"You fight." A soft voice said behind her. She sighed.

"You came?"

"Yeah, part of your new bond allows me to come see you when you need me most." Loke took a seat beside her.

"You think I'm drowning too, don't you?"

"Not necessarily drowning. More like not realizing something major." He said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Better not do that. They'll say I'm cheating on my Natsu." She said softly, with a stray tear falling.

"Lisanna, just because you rely on others for comfort, doesn't mean you're cheating you know that. Slayers and mates cannot cheat on each other. Ever. It isn't possible. No one will ever make you feel the way Natsu does. And sadly, you all need that comfort. Levy is watching Gajeel, Lucy, and Yukino do the same things. And it doesn't bother her, and we all know how possessive Levy is for her man." They both chuckled.

"I feel dirty now that she said it."

"Yeah, but that's her point. She's trying to hurt you. She's trying to get at you to make you weak. And that's why I'm here. You're terrified to fight this thing, because you don't think you're strong enough. Lis, you are one of the strongest people I know. Sure, you're not a powerhouse like the rest of them, but you're immensely powerful. Since coming back from Edolas you've gotten back to your full potential. You're a kickass mage, and we all know it. You can and will beat this thing, and you'll do it outside of your damn bed. You can and will make Natsu proud. And maybe a little bit in heat." Loke winked at her and she laughed full heartedly.

"He's always in heat, what are you talking about." She giggled.

"Yeah, but it's only ever been for you. He's never had a desire to sleep with anyone else. He'd rather die alone. He gave up on wanting kids, which we all know he desperately wants, because there was no you. There was no Lisanna Dragneel. There was no happiness."

"That's what always baffled me. He gave up everything after I died, and that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. It makes me feel special, even when I'm not special. I'm nothing in this world, if you think about it. I'm not a thought in almost everyone in this world's mind. I'm not even a thought in this battle, because I'm weak, and they know it. If anyone dies first, it's me. And that's scary as hell."

"Can I share something with you? Something that we saw in the Spirit Realm watching Natsu and Laxus?"

"Yes." She said softly.

"They encountered on of the four members of Dragon's Blood. That bitch tried to tell them that Lucy and you were not strong enough. That you guys wouldn't make it. It was a taunting remark, but both of them were not outwardly angry. Instead they stated facts. That you and Lucy were strong enough to take her down on your own. That they believed in your power. They believe in you guys. And if a slayer can believe in the strength of a nonslayer that's something special. She did make them mad, but you'd be surprised, Natsu and Laxus, did not fight back with their fists. They even cracked jokes with her."

"What?"

"Yeah, she said she'd take you and Lucy as her sex minions. Both boys were pissed as hell at the thought, but nonetheless made the joke that you guys wouldn't go for someone as icky as her. Then in true Laxus form he said if she did, to make sure she got it on camera."

"She's gonna kill him for that." Lisanna giggled. There was a long silence. She leaned on his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered into the warm air.

"You're very welcome, but I need to get back soon. I've got other things I need to take care of, but you are a very important aspect to this fight, and whenever you need me, I'll come. When Sting and Rogue can't talk you down call me. I'll come, and I'll come because you are a good friend to me. I may not have grown up with you, but I know you better now than ever before. I love you like a sister, so make me proud."

"Loke, you're a good man. You keep a lot of people safe. So, thank you. And I'll keep it in the back of my mind that'll you come. But I need to rely on them. And thanks for letting me in on what's going on with Natsu. Are they really getting along?"

"They act like they have always been best friends forever."

"That's really funny. They really do love each other, don't they?" She giggled.

"Yeah they do, brothers till the end." He paused. "I got to go now. I'll see you around Lis. Stay strong." He stood up and properly hugged her. Then he headed back to the Spirit Realm.

Once he was back, he was met with a teary-eyed Levy. She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as tight. "Thank you." She whispered. "I know she really needed that, and I know that you didn't have to go comfort her. You don't know her very well. But your words even helped me. I know how scary this is for you. You aren't relying on anyone. You need too. How about we get some diner soon, and we'll talk about what you're feeling?"

"That's not necessary. I'm okay."

"No, you're not. I'm not asking. I was asking you to be polite. I'm pregnant and alone. You're getting dinner with me. Let's go." She said sternly.

"You're a bossy pregnant." He chuckled grabbing her arm. "Let's go cranky."

Laxus and Natsu had sitting at their bedroll, trying to figure out what to do. They were still trying to figure out how to deal with what they smelt in the forest. "What do you want me to do?" Natsu asked Laxus softly.

"I-I don't know. I know he's after Lucy, but if Lucy is able to kick this things ass, then she can take him easily."

"But if we don't tell her, we're in trouble." Natsu said cautiously.

"But if we do, she gets distracted by something that doesn't even mean anything." Laxus followed up.

"Ugh! Have you texted Levy?"

"No. I don't know what to do! It just seems so insignificant at this point. He's literally nothing. There's no way that he could do anything."

"But if he does, and we've known, we're in trouble."

"Okay. I'll call Levy." Laxus said taking out his phone to call Levy. It rang once then she picked up.

"Hey. You okay?" She said between chews.

"Ugh yeah. Natsu and I have debated back and forth for about twenty minutes about whether we should tell you this or not."

"You should always tell me everything. You know that Laxus."

"Ivan's out here." There was a long pause.

"Ivan? Like your father Ivan?"

"Is there any other fucking Ivan!" Laxus growled.

"Don't get pissy with me fucker!" Levy yelled at him.

"Than don't be dumb!" Laxus yelled back at her.

"I'm gonna kill you when I get back."

"Well, can you do it after we find out what the Hell you want me to do about this?" He chuckled softly. It was nice to hear her voice and hear her crankiness. It made him feel better.

"I'll let the groups know, but he's not our problem right now. More than likely he'll just end up killed during this thing." Levy didn't think before she spoke and she immediately regretted her words. "Laxus, I didn't mean,"

"It's fine." He said cutting her off. "It truly is. He attacked my mate and guild. It'll be okay."

"I-I," she stumbled over her words.

"It's okay Lev, it really is. Take care of those little ones. We're fighting here. I gotta go." He didn't wait for her to say bye, he hung up.

"It's not my place, but have you made peace with your father? If he died like Levy says may happen, would you be okay?" Natsu asked.

"I don't think that's a question you can answer until you get there." He sighed. "Sometimes I wish we could just reconcile. Sometimes I wish he wasn't as evil as he is. Sometimes, I even wonder what it's be like to have him back in my life. But what he did is unforgivable. That's my mate and my guild he attacked. This was the only set of people who never left my side, and dare I say, loved me. Listen, I'm not like you. I don't do feelings, but with everything that has happened to us slayers and mates, I can't shut down ever again. I need you guys, just like you need Lucy and I. And it drives me mad how well you and I are getting along right now." They both chuckled. "I don't rely on people, because they always leave me. So, for me to be as open as I am with not only Lucy, but you guys is major progress. I hope you know that." Natsu smiled at Laxus.

"After Igneel left, I felt the same. If my own dad could leave me, who was to say that everyone else would stay." He sighed. "Then I met Lizzy. And she and I work. I think every slayer and mate was too scared to get close to people for the same reason you were. Only difference was we all met a little earlier than you and Lucy. Once you let your mate in, even before mating, you start to trust more. It makes sense why this that happened. Every one of us has abandonment issues. But we made it. We all did, and we'll all make it through this."

"This whole thing has made you smarter." Laxus said.

"Nah, that was your mate. She taught me to not think with my fist all the time. To take a step back and evaluate my situation. I'm not as dumb as you'd all like to think."

"Yeah, you really just do it to make everyone else happy. If being dumb makes Lucy laugh instead of cry, you'll be real dumb."

"She's my best friend man. She was who I wanted to have on my side since the day I met her. There were never any feelings between us, but I do love her, and she'll always be number 2 to me. Obviously, Lizzy always comes first, but she's a close second."

"Thank you for taking care of her man." Natsu nodded and they sat in silence, before heading back out to their team.

 **So here's the thing. When I write about Laxus' struggle with his dad, and wanting to see him but knowing he's evil, this is exactly the stuff I face daily with my own biological father obviously I don't have enough time, or people who care enough to know, to tell you my whole story. However back in an earlier chapter I wrote about even if his dad worshiped Zeref he'd go see him if he was dying. A lot of the internal struggles I put Laxus through, I think a lot of us can relate too. If anyone ever needs to talk too, I'm always open for that. We all are just trying to make it through tomorrow, even those of us that are "adults".**

 **Much love! Taylor**


	45. What Do You Want From Me!

**Sorry I'm a day late, I started back at school, and also start me knew teaching job in a couple of weeks. It's been a roller coaster. Anyways enjoy this chapter. It's about to get heavy.**

"What more do you want from me?!" Lucy yelled at Loke. She was on edge, and Loke knew it. Loke had taken her a little further into the woods to talk to her, but he wasn't making things better. Rather worse. Which wasn't his intention, ever. He always wanted to lift Lucy up, but at this point, even he was stressed to no return. He hated himself for losing it, but he did for a split second.

"I want you to calm the fuck down." Loke said irritated. "Listen, you've got a lot on your mind, I'm just checking in on you."

"You don't just show up and tell me to pull my head out of my ass, I led the team safely here! I held two zodiacs out to get Cobra to safety. What more do you want from me?" She started to cry. Loke pulled out a letter. It was perfectly wrapped. Never been opened and she looked closely at it in his hand.

"Your mother wrote you a letter before she died. She wrote it so that one day, it may help you be strong, even when you didn't want too. If Laxus isn't keeping you sane, this may be able too. I was saving it for when you have a baby, because it may get you through labor, but I need you to sit your ass down and read it." He handed her the letter.

She studied the neat, swirly, handwriting that said Lucky. It was a name her mom called her all the time. It was never the truth though. Nothing about Lucy was lucky. Nothing. She lost her mom, and then her dad went nuts. She was born in upper when she really wanted to live in middle. She was trapped as a prisoner until she made her escape to Fairy Tail. She had struggled with a lot of hard things. Rape. Eating disorders. Self-harm. Self-hate. All of those, things made her unlucky.

But then she thought about it more. Everything changed when she came to Fairy Tail. She had friends. She had a home, even if it wasn't always stocked with food or had no water. She was a kick-ass mage. Her smile got a little brighter for a moment. She had gotten married. And to a man that loved her like no other. Maybe that's the epiphany of lucky. Maybe being surrounded the way she is now, with the people she is, is what makes her lucky. Maybe mom always knew she'd end up here. Or maybe she knew that she'd need her at some point. Loke did say that he had planned on giving it to her while she was delivering a baby. She knew whatever was in this letter would get her through the pain she was feeling in her heart.

 _To my little Lucky:_

 _I may be gone. Actually, I know I am. I know I had to leave you. It wasn't my choice and you know that, but I did leave you, but my dying wish for my spirits was to take care of my baby girl. The love of my life. My love for your father doesn't compare to the love I have for you. I could care less about leaving your father, it's you that I hate leaving behind. One day your spirits will explain it to you. One day they will tell you why I died, but that's up to them when. This letter is to give you courage. I have no clue how old you are right now. Or what you're facing. I don't know if you're married. Or if you have kids. All I know is that you need your mama, and I'm here. I'm always here. I've never left your side. Not even when you were a tiny bundle in my arms. And I refuse to ever leave your side. My love for you is so much more than this world._

 _I don't know what you need to hear. Is it all the I love you's you missed out on since my death? Because I love you so much Lucy. I would give anything to be by your side right now. Or maybe you've come to terms with that, and this is really about a boy breaking my baby in two. Honey Mr. Right's out there. And don't you dare settle for less. You deserve the world, and if he can't give you the world that he can leave. Maybe you're in a situation that you think you can't get out of. Honey, you are a kick-ass mage. I don't need to be alive to know the power you posses. Remember who your mama is. You can and will make it through everything. You are not weak, or small. You will defeat your opponent and come up on top. You are gorgeous and lovely. And a little sassy. Haha. You get that from your mama. Your father tried to tame me, but he couldn't. He never could. I hope you know that even though I'm not fighting next to you, I'm by your side, always. I will never leave you. EVER. You are the single greatest thing that ever happened to me, and I won't give that up. You need to fight baby girl. You need to fight for the life you want. Whether it be settling down, and retiring from being a mage. Maybe having a few kids. Do what makes you happy, don't give a shit about what anyone else wants. Hopefully you found your way to Fairy Tail. I've always wanted to join, but your father said no. Which is why I say never settle. I settled. Not to say I didn't love your father. I did, but not like I should've. I hope you found a hot mage to have hot babies with. I giggle writing that. You were such a gift to me, and I knew you had a bigger purpose to life. My spirits, your spirits, always said they needed you to help bring back our magic. They also talked a bit about dragon slayers, but I didn't understand that. I just told Capricorn to make sure you lived a life you loved. And Aquarius was more than happy to keep you in line. Tell that girl I love her. I knew she'd be a mother in my absence. I entrusted all of them with you. My greatest gift._

 _I hoped this helped baby girl. Never give up. Keep fighting for what you love. Keep fighting for what you believe, and kiss my grandbabies for me._

 _Love you always,_

 _Mama_

Lucy's eyes watered, and she smiled a bit. In true Layla form, she showed up when people needed her most. "Thank you Loke. I'm sorry for being a brat. I just really miss Laxus." She sighed. "Why is it worse for me that everyone else right now?"

"Every single one of you is suffering. Trust me. I had to pick Lisanna off the floor today. And Laxus and Natsu had a hard day. You all are, but you need to remember what you're fighting for. You've got this princess. You all do." Lucy hugged Loke. "Tell my husband when you see him next that his wife is struggling, but she'll persevere the way he always has. I'll take some of his cocky asshole traits and push forward."

"She's by your side Lucy. Always. She's cheering you on from Heaven." Loke pushed her away. "Now you've got a long day ahead of you so go get ready. And I love you Lucy. You're my favorite person on the planet and in my realm." Lucy smiled widely, and nodded.

Lucy stood at her camp, watching everyone wake up. "You left pretty early." She heard Gajeel say coming up next to her.

"Yeah. Loke needed me. We didn't go far." She reasoned.

"Bunny, you're not my prisoner. You are allowed to go wherever you want. You're smart, I know you wouldn't go where you knew it was dangerous."

"Sorry. Guess I'm so used to prisoner rules, that it just feels natural." She shrugged.

"Are you guys ready to fight yet?" A male voice said behind the two. There was that eerie smell of the ocean in the air. The voice was so quiet that they barely heard it. It was like it was a shy man. Yet, they knew he was evil. He was their enemy. "I'm bored."

"You know what, I think we are ready to battle." Lucy said taking a step towards the voice. There was no body, just the voice.

"Gather all your groups. I'll leave you a map."

"We aren't fighting as one group."

"Exactly. Meet here." All the sudden a piece of paper dropped from thin air. Lucy grabbed it after the smell of ocean left. Lucy grabbed the phone and did a four-way call. Each leader picked up the phone.

"I'm sending a picture of a map, meet us there. We're ready to fight. Lev, my love, keep watching closely. They know we aren't fighting as a group. I think that means they're setting up obstacle type things for us. Can't wait to see you all soon. Remember we're all fighting for each other. Mates and slayers alike can not be taken down this easy." Everyone agreed that this was the best course of action. It was time. Games were over. They hung up, and Lucy turned to her team. "Let's go, bitches!" Everyone cheered.

Laxus turned to Natsu. "She didn't even speak specifically to me. She's trying to stay focused. And I'm the one distraction she has. I'm her weakness. I'm what she can't think about." Laxus said defectively.

"Oooorrrrr" Natsu drawled out, "maybe she knew she couldn't just talk to you over a phone with five other's on it. Maybe she knew that it wasn't the time or place to have a heart-to-heart with the man she's been missing like crazy."

"Ugh! I didn't think of it that way." Laxus growled. "Why am I like this?"

"Cause you're in love with Cos." Bickslow said grabbing the phone to look at the map. He studied it and sent his babies to find it.

"Should we talk about who you're in love with?" Natsu deadpanned. Laxus laughed genuinely.

"I'm not in love with anyone. Nope. I don't fall in love. I don't think there's anyone out there to make me want to settle down." Bickslow said plainly.

"Really?" Laxus asked and he nodded. "How many different women are you sleeping with?"

"Th-that's not fair. It's not like that."

"Are you too scared to let her fully in?" Laxus asked with a smirk.

"Listen just because you and Cos got each other, doesn't mean that it's how that works. Sometimes there's just no hope. And even if I did, she wouldn't ever want that with me. Or anyone, this is Cana we're talking about. She doesn't ever want to settle down. And that's her choice."

"Damn you want her bad." Laxus said.

"Can we just start moving?" Bickslow said exhausted from the conversation that had nothing to do with him. Cause it didn't there were no real feelings between him and Cana. Still he was going to try and win her over, but he was getting to ahead of himself at this point. There was still the high probability that Cana wanted nothing to do with that kind of life. Cana could very well reject that idea, and he thinks for a moment that that might actually break his heart. Why did he have to care so much about someone else?

"He's lost in thought." Laxus said smiling over to Natsu.

"Looks like we got him really thinking about her." Natsu said.

Cobra looked over to Wendy. "We're headed into a shit storm, ya ready kid?"

"Heck yeah!" Wendy said excitedly.

"We're going to them?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, seems like they don't want to play games anymore either. It's officially time to fight. I've got a map showing us where we need to go. We'll need to get a move on too. We're meeting up with everyone before the battle."

"Won't that be harder on all of us? Seeing our loved ones again before the battle?" Mira asked softly.

"It very well could, but we need to not focus on that. We have bigger problems. We need to stay focused and prepared. We never know what might pop out from this forest. We also need to get a move on. It's extremely important that we make to our group in record time. The faster we meet the faster we get through this." Cobra said starting to walk in the direction of the meeting spot. He knew it was going to kill him to see Kinana, but if he could just kiss her once before this battle, he swore he'd take it all down in one blow. He knew he could do this, as long as he knew where she was. Fighting closer together, but not with each other made things a hell of a lot easier on the slayers. As long as the teams were out of sight, they'd be fine.

"Sting, Lisanna, we're headed out." Rogue called to his team. He had Erza and Freed already by him.

"Where are we going?" Lisanna asked.

"To a meeting point. All groups will be there. You may even get a small second with your loved ones." Lisanna's eyes lit up.

"I'm going to see Natsu again?" Her smile could've broken the universe. It was so big and bright. It was like she was a whole new Lisanna. This made everyone's heart mend together a little more.

"Not for long, sadly, but yeah. You'll see him a moment." Rogue answered.

"Thank the Lord!" Lis said jumping in the air. "Just seeing him a minute will give me the last little boost I need to kick this things butt! One kiss from him, and everything will for sure be okay!" Her excitement only made Rogue want to get them there faster. The look in her eyes was something special.

"Then we better go huh?" Sting said smiling brightly at her. "Wouldn't want to keep our mates waiting." Even he was excited to see Yukie for a moment. It was the greatest push forward. It may have only been a couple days, but he really missed her. He needed to see her just as bad as Lisanna did. He's felt awful ever since he was accused of cheating on Yukino. He'd never. He thought she walked on water. And he knew he past, she had been with rotten men who were awful to her. He swore to be the best man for her. And he was. He loved that woman like nothing before. He wanted nothing more than to take away all her pain and make things right within her. He knew he couldn't possibly take away all the pain that had been caused to her, but damn it he was going to try.

It was almost dark when all the groups arrived at the clearing in the forest. Everyone just smiled at each other. Mates, slayers, and guildmates alike were glad to see each other. Lucy looked around before speaking.

"We've made it. We've made it to the pivotal part of this fight. We've made it to the war. I thank you all for being here. I've decided we're all going to camp together for tonight. Loke said he'd bring some extra food, and we can just have a night off. I'll let everyone decide who they're sleeping with. I think I already know some of ours though." She giggled. "It's really great to see you all. You all play such an important part in this. Now let's eat and hang out, before we all split up tomorrow morning to fight in opposite directions." Everyone cheered.

Loke came out with a ton of food. Everyone ate and was marry, except Gajeel. He wondered off a bit. He didn't want to see all the mates and slayers together. They only made him miss Levy more. His eyes started to water.

"I need you Levy." He whispered.

"I need you too." A soft voice said behind him. He whipped around to see his mate behind him.

"There's no way you're Levy. You're just fooling me! You will pay for this!" He roared.

"No Gajeel." He heard Loke say. "It's really her. I brought her here for just a little bit. If everyone else got a reunion for a night, you can have a while with yours too. If you yell, I'll immediately take her back to keep her safe. But for a little while enjoy each other."

"L-Lev." He chocked on a sob.

"Gajeel, it's okay." She swallowed back her tears. He ran to her to kiss her. As his lips met hers, he could feel it. His Levy was here for a little bit. He got to see her in person.

Laxus was holding Lucy close to him on the ground, where everyone was sitting by a fire. "I missed you my love." He said kissing her forehead.

"I missed you too. I'm so glad I get to see you, before we head off to battle. I'm forever grateful for this."

"Wh-when I heard that you had been ambushed, I freaked out. I thought you might have gotten seriously hurt. All the scary things went through my head; if you were alive, if I'd ever see you again, if this festival kidnapped you, what if we never get our baby? I thought for sure I was going to lose it, but Natsu stepped up. I get it now. I get why you guys are so close. He loves you like a little sister. He'd do anything to protect you, just like he would his own mate. You guys have a special friendship bond. I've always been jealous of it, but he can be good at hard truths. Even told me I was like you." She cocked an eyebrow. "He had to yell at me to get me to understand something. Like full on yell. It was the weirdest thing. You'd never thing Natsu could yell." They both chuckled.

"I can't believe you're here." Lucy said with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe I get to see you right now, when I need you most. You don't think I cheated right?"

"Are you still on that?" He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. "I'm not mad at you for it. I could never be. I just wish there had been an easier way to go about it. You did what you had to do." He looked around at everyone. "And I really wish I could show you how not mad I am at you, but there are too many people around for my liking." She slapped his chest.

"Stop ruining our moments!" She giggled. "I missed you my sweet husband."

"Goddamn I missed my wife." They kissed again softly, no care for the people around them.


	46. So You Wanna Fight Me

**Better late than never. Really sorry. Life's been busy. Promise it won't become a habit. Much love, Taylor.**

"I don't want this to end." Levy whispered to Gajeel, who was lying right next to her. His hand hadn't left her stomach all night. He needed just a little more time with her. Even though he had had all night. He knew that she had to leave soon. Loke had let her stay, but only on the grounds that he had to stay close, but honestly Gajeel didn't want to have sex with Levy. Well, he did, but he craved this more. He wanted to hold her, hear his babies heart beats, touch her tummy and feel the flutters, he wanted to talk to her. It was what he craved more than the physical contact. He got to hear her.

"I don't either." He sighed. "But it's almost over. This is all almost over. You'll be back home to me in no time. Then you'll wish to be gone again." He chuckled. "You'll grow tired of me all over again." She rolled her eyes. "Oh you know you will babe."

"Gajeel?" She whispered his name so soft and so sweet, that he wanted to tell her what she desperately needed to hear.

"No one is going to die. Nothing is going to happen to any of us. We're stronger than this. You know that. We're way to overpowered not to win this." He paused. "But I'm scared too." She looked at him. "I'm scared too that something will go so wrong that we can't fix it. I'm scared that maybe, just maybe, we aren't prepared enough. And Shrimp?"

"You're scared about Lucy's role in all this." She stated softly.

"You know you are the only woman for me. You are the only woman I love more than anything, including iron, but I love her too. And I hate that. But I do, and I need to keep her safe. I need to keep all of them safe, which I know they all feel the same way. But…how do I keep her safe, when I can't even keep you safe?" Levy grabbed his hand on her stomach and rubbed soft circles.

"I'm going to let you in on a huge secret. The reason I'm here, besides to bring you comfort, is to see Cobra."

"Cobra?" He questioned.

"He has a power that he has no clue he has. It's a huge asset. I've done some digging into who this fate is, and she gave him something that could save us all. It's a spell that only he can do. It's something that he can and will do, but it's a time-consuming spell. It's not even that it takes a lot of power, it just takes time. Time that if I don't go see him, we don't have. I know we want one more moment, but we have to do this now, my love." He nodded, helping her up. He then placed his hands on her hips.

"I love you, so much that it goddamn hurts. I'll kick this thing's ass, and you can come home, for a proper welcome home from your husband." He kissed her harshly for a second, and he they both were worked up just from that.

"You had to do that? You want me to suffer more." She giggled.

"Just a little longer and we can be together in bed again." He teased.

"Oh shut it! Let's go." They made their way back to Loke, who took them back to the group. They were all rowdy this early in the morning. Levy smiled. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"LEVY!" They all roared.

"You look ten times bigger." Lucy smirked hugging her best friend.

"Whatever." She giggled. "I feel huge!"

"It's great to see you Levy." Laxus said hugging the girl. He whispered in her ear, "Thank you." She nodded into him.

"There must be a good reason you're hear Blue." Cobra said with a smirk. Of course he was reading her mind. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I need you, actually."

"Me?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Walk with me a second." She turned to everyone. "I won't see you guys until the end of this. Kick some ass. And Lu?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Lucy nodded. Cobra, Loke, and Gajeel started walking further into the forest.

"Okay Blue, what's going on?"

"You are our secret weapon." She said handing him a scroll. "Study this. Make sure your team covers you, or you are hiding while you cast this spell. This is our ticket to winning, and only you posses it. You're our ace. You just gotta do this."

"I'm the secret weapon? Shouldn't that be, I don't know, Lucy or Laxus since they're our leaders!" Cobra could already feel the pressure, and he hated pressure.

"It's simple. I promise. However, it takes time. You'll want Freed to use the spell I taught him on you. Keeps you a little more protected. You've got this. I know you do." He rolled his eyes. "Just fucking do it, fucker!"

"Whatever!" He was being a brat and he knew it. He knew he couldn't end this conversation on this note, so he swallowed his pride. "Levy Redfox?"

"Y-Yeah?" She bit her lip, knowing that he was about to say something so not Cobra like that it'd Break her heart.

"I love you like a sister, don't worry too much. Not good for the babies. They need a healthy mom, and Gajeel needs a healthy wife." He paused. "And we all need a healthy friend." He looked at Gajeel who was floored. "Can I- can I hug her Gajeel?" Gajeel nodded. Cobra wrapped Levy in a tight embrace. She started to sob. "Please stay safe. You are not allowed to come back to Earthland, do you hear me?" She nodded. "Just- Just don't be dumb, we need you to come home."

"Cobra?" He held back his tears. "Cobra what's wrong?"

"I just really hate this group of slayers and mates." He chuckled pushing away from her to wipe his tears. "Now kiss your mate goodbye for the time being, we've got a war to win."

"Of course." Cobra started to walk back and Levy looked at Gajeel and Loke. They all just kept blinking. "I think I broke him."

"I think you did too." Gajeel said.

"You all did. Cobra's never had a home. Now he has one with you guys. You all broke down his walls, and that was his last one breaking down." Loke said. "I hate to say this Lev, but it's time to go." She nodded.

"Keep fighting baby, I'll be home before you know it. All of us will be home soon."

"I know." He rested his head on hers, taking in her scent once more. "Okay." He kissed her softly. "Go my love, I'll be okay."

"Remember I'll never leave your side, ever. This is just as hard on me. And the babies." Loke took her hand. "I love you Gajeel."

"I love you too, Shrimp." Loke and Levy disappeared, and he walked back to camp. They were still being rowdy, nothing was hiding them. Everyone knew that they already knew they were hear, there was no point in trying to be sneaky. He looked over at the slayers and mates, who just smiled at him calling him over.

"We need to get groups fully set up." Lucy said. "Cobra just told us what Levy said he could do. He's already starting to read it. We need Freed to use the spell that he used on Lis on him." Lucy started. "I think we all should get it. A little overpowerment never killed anyone." They all laughed. "We needed a minute to see each other, but this isn't over. It's time to really get down and dirty with this. We have to fight with everything we are, because we need to hold off until Cobra can get the spell done."

"What the fuck?" They all heard Cobra say.

"What?" Gajeel asked.

"Your mate could've told me what this spell did?!" Cobra wasn't angry, more like stunned.

"What is it babe?" Kinana asked. Cobra swallowed hard.

"This spell will give us all the powers of our dragons. Mates and slayers will posses the power of their dragon. We're going to be so fucking overpowered that this physically cannot go wrong."

"That's a good thing right?" Lisanna asked, her hand still in Natsu's.

"It's fucking, it's fucking Fairy Tail shit." They all laughed.

"Well, I guess the biggest hurdle is holding them off." Lucy said with a wicked smirk. She was ready to posses powers on the level of slayers.

"We need to go now. One more kiss, then we've got to get this over with." Lucy said smiling at everyone. They all shared on last kiss, before heading to their respective teams. They each stopped by Freed to get their extra pep in their step.

Gajeel, Yukino, Cana, Lucy, and Rufus started to walk one way. They all smiled at each other. They knew they could do this. They knew it was officially more than okay. They just needed to hold them off. They knew that was a task in itself, but it was possible. They were a great team. They had all been bound together. They knew this was where it went. This is where everything got harder.

Laxus, Kinana, Natsu, Bickslow, Gray, and Orga started in the opposite direction than Gajeel's team. They were all feeling a little cocky. Laxus turned to Natsu.

"Does the girls getting our dragon's powers make you feel that itch?" Natsu chuckled.

"That itch hasn't gone away, but now it's ten times more potent. I wanna see it." Laxus chuckled.

"Leave it to our dragons to frustrate us further with this." They both laughed.

"Well, that itch hasn't left the mates either." Kinana said softly. "I think this whole thing has just frustrated all of us to a point of no return."

"I hope that's true, because it'd be so unfair to have us be this frustrated and you guys get off free." Laxus paused. "No pun intended." The three broke out in a fit of laughter.

Cobra, Wendy, Mira, Jet, and Dobengal headed another direction. Wendy looked up at Cobra.

"Kid stop looking at me like that." Cobra said.

"Can't. I'm just so happy that you got a night with Kinana. You seem nicer." Wendy said.

"I'm not nicer, just rejuvenated. I needed a moment to see her. I needed a moment with her, she evens me out you know that."

"I think we all needed a moment." Mira said softly. "I think we were all a little worn out. This was a nice pick me up. Something that could put us back in good spirits. I think that just boosted our chances of winning. However, I think you need to explain what we're supposed to do."

"I'm going to need a ton of time to cast this spell Levy gave me. She said it's going to take time, and time is precious right now. That being said, you need to cover me. I don't know who we're up against, but I need coverage. Freed cast a spell on me to help protect me more, but I'll need one of you covering me at all times. This will not be easy. They will more than likely target me when they see me working, but we need to just keep fighting with everything we have. And never go all in the first few hours of a fight! You need to save your power. Start small, work your way up. Your adrenaline will kick in soon enough."

"I'll cover you." Mira said. "Wendy and the other's can head further down."

"You okay with that squirt?" Cobra asked. He'd never want to put Wendy in any danger she couldn't handle.

"I'm fine with it. I think I'm going to call, and have Juvia meet us up here." Wendy said. Cobra nodded handing her the phone.

Rogue, Sting, Lisanna, Freed, and Erza all started to walk in the final direction. They were silent a while. Sting, Rogue, and Lisanna finally spoke to each other.

"We need a plan." Lisanna said.

"I know, but that's hard to do, when we don't know which one we're facing. We don't even know their powers. There's literally nothing we can plan for."

"That makes me nervous." Sting said.

"We'll know soon enough. There are only four of them; Meekah, Ava, Blaze, and Eliza. I think we need to just hope that it's not Ava." Rogue said. "It's not that I don't think we could, but she seems like one for our leaders to kill."

Levy took her seat at the table with the dragons. "We're about to being. If my mapping has worked, Eliza with go for Gajeel, Meekah will go for Rogue, Blaze will go to Cobra, and Ava to Laxus. I feel like that fits their personalities more than anything. Eliza has a sick obsession with Lucy. A really creepy one. She'll want to kill Lucy as fast as possible, but Lucy won't fall to it. I've watched Lucy fight. She's stronger than anyone gives her credit for."

"Levy?" Loke said looking at Perun. "Lucy decided a long time ago she'd rather be seen weak than powerful. Lucy is immensely powerful. She was chosen for this roll, because she's so powerful. Her mother was extremely powerful. Her mom was the strongest Celestial Mage we've ever had. Well, until Lucy. Lucy hates being seen as powerful, so she dumbs down her magic abilities. You'll see a whole knew Lucy from this battle, so be prepared. It's going to be a fun ride watching her go at it. And with Yukino there, there's nothing the stars and them cannot do."

"That's reassuring." Levy said.

"Lucy is that you?" Gajeel's team stopped dead in their tracks.

"That voice." Lucy said.

"Did you come to fight me, I just can't wait to kill you in front of all your little friends." Eliza appeared out of almost thin air.

"We're ready to do this bitch. I'm ready to go home to my husband." Lucy said in an almost bored like tone.

"You know what bitch, you won't ever see your husband again. None of you will live through this. You can kiss your loved ones goodbye."

"Nah." Cana said. "We're Fairies, we don't believe in defeat. There's nothing you can do to stop us!" She turned to Lucy and winked. "I want Godmother privileges." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"We'll see."

"Laxus and Natsu. How did I get so lucky to be in the presence of the two most powerful slayers there are?" Ava appeared, and then giggled. "Oh that's right, I choose this. I choose to fight you, take you down, and destroy your mates. I choose you two to be my play things for the next while. Let's play." Ava's feet touch the ground and the group felt a magic power like no other. This was a huge deal. They knew that this woman was way to crazy powered to just be normal Fairies.

"Can I ask something?" Kinana said boldly.

"Of course, my dear."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why us? Why me? Why this?"

"I'll tell ya why."

"I see my new toys have come to play." Blaze said looking at the group in front of him.

"You bore me." Wendy said boldly.

"Where's your team leader?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know." Wendy shrugged. "Who knows with that man. He's such a wildcard. No one ever knows what he's doing. And he's kinda an ass, so I just let him disappear."

"Aren't you supposed to be the sweet innocent one?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She shrugged again, making him mad.

"What do you know?!"

"That I'm going to kick your scrawny, no-good, pathetic, ass." Blaze growled.

"So we meet again little Lisanna." Meekah said looking straight at Lisanna. "I really love that we fight together. Make what I told Laxus and Natsu true. Just need Lucy and we could have some fun. I'm sure that's a lot of Natsu's dirty dreams. His best friend, and his mate. God I could make millions out of that sex tape."

"Gross." Sting said. Lisanna giggled.

"I second that." Lisanna said. She then turned her attention to Meekah. "He'd never. And I know that for a fact. There is no way Natsu has any feeling for anyone other than me. Also, is that how you think you're going to break me?"

"It worked before." She shrugged.

"Yeah but it won't again. You're nothing in this battle, but a casualty." Lisanna spat.

"You got bolder."

"I saw my husband."

"Doesn't matter, hope he enjoyed your last kiss, cause that was the last one you'll ever share."

"Yeah, yeah." Lisanna said. No one could believe where this woman came from. This wasn't Lisanna at all. She was never like this. This was nothing like they had ever seen. This was a new Lisanna, one who was thoroughly done with these with these games. She had snapped, and they feared this might be the side of Lisanna they never wanted to see.

"You were right." Perun said looking at Levy. "This is why we needed you here. This was why fate choose you. This is exactly why we're going to win this. With you on our side there's nothing we can't plan for. Good job Misses Redfox." She smiled at him.

"I know I get one your nerves, but I do really appreciate all of you. Especially my own dragon. You guys have all taken good care of me, and I appreciate it. I hope you'll all stay present as we continue our journey as mate's and slayers. We need you as we walk through life, marriage, and kiddos." They all laughed.

"It's been a pleasure Levy." Igneel said. "It's been great having you here, even if you want to be there. We appreciate all as well. You've been an asset to us as well. And we cannot wait to help you guys with all your issues that are going to seem so dumb after this."

"More worried about childbirth at this time." They all laughed. "Thank you all, and you too Loke. You've been a great friend. I love you all. Now let's stop with all this fuzziness and focus on our battle!"


	47. Kicking Ass is the Name of the Game

**I started teaching again. I teach at a Head Start where I run around chasing 17 3-5 year olds. On top of that I'm still 15 credits this semester. UGH! Stressed. Hope all is well with you guys! Hope if you're in school it's going well! Much love! Taylor.**

 _"Can I ask something?" Kinana said boldly._

 _"Of course, my dear."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why what?"_

 _"Why us? Why me? Why this?"_

 _"I'll tell ya why."_

Ava looked long and hard at the purple-haired mage. She only laughed. Kinana got a bad feeling about the answer that Ava was going to give them. She almost regretted asking the question, almost. Part of her was still very curious why they had all suffered so much as kids.

"I'll let you in on a secret." She paused. "We caused every bad thing to happen to you guys. From Laxus losing his mom, to you being a snake, to Lisanna dying, to the twin slayers being left for dead, Yukino's life of domestic violence, Wendy's guild being fake and breaking her heart, Lucy's mom dying, Levy losing her whole family, Cobra's traumatic past of never having a home to call his, and Gajeel being almost beat to death in an alleyway where Jose found him." Laxus, Natsu, and Kinana's faces drained of color.

"Y-You killed my mom?" Laxus said almost childlike. This woman broke up his family. He was livid. "You killed my mom!" He roared.

"And Lis. You're the reason Lis died?!" Natsu roared just as loud.

"And you turned me into a snake?! And then taunted me with Cobra the whole time?! You did that? Why?!" Kinana was upset, and she never got too upset over anything. It just wasn't worth it. Now it she was. Now it was time to fight back.

"Because," Ava paused. "If you all didn't succumb to the darkness, you'd end up here. All mated and happy. With little slayers on the way." She rolled her eyes.

"But why is that a bad thing?" Bickslow said.

"Because if another round of slayers come into the world so does another round of mates. And that means another round of slayers and mates, and eventually you wipe out the human race."

"But mates can be nonmages. I'm proof of that." Kinana said.

"Yeah, but you were a wildcard. Fate just pitied you."

"No one has ever pitied me. I've had a good life, I got to spend it all next to Cobra."

"You were a snake."

"Didn't matter." She smiled brightly. "He was still my best friend."

"And it's okay that you killed my mom." Laxus said. "Because without that, or really all of this, I'd never have had Lucy by my side, and she's the greatest thing in my life."

"And it doesn't matter that Lizzy died, cause she's back, isn't she? Fate was looking out for us." Natsu said.

"And honestly," Gray said, "there's been nothing greater for the guild than seeing the love blossom between these idiots."

"Yeah, bossman is kinda a push over now." Bickslow chuckled.

"And they kicked our ass in the last Grand Magic Games, so we know that with both guilds working together, we can beat you." Orga said smiling over to Laxus.

"You don't actually want to fight me do you?" Ava sighed. "That's so much work on my part."

"Well, we aren't giving up. We're here aren't we?" Laxus said with a smirk. "Rock, paper, scissors to see who gets first punch, Natsu?"

"You're on!" Natsu yelled.

Gajeel's team looked at the woman before them. They hadn't met this one yet. She was hotter than hell. Like she could have anyone she wanted male or female. They waited for her to speak, but finally Gajeel lost his patience.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"Eliza Lynn." She didn't say anything else just that.

"Well, what do you want?" Lucy asked.

"For you to die." Again that's all she said.

"Can I ask why?" Yukino added.

"Cause."

"Can you say anything more in depth there oh evil one?" Cana mocked her.

"I guess."

"Then why don't you?" Rufus asked.

"Cause."

"I'm sick of this game!" Gajeel roared. He went right to punch her.

"Solid Script: Wall!" She yelled, and a wall appeared, causing Gajeel to run into it. Gajeel smiled brightly.

"A solid script mage? Do you know how easy this will be for me?" He laughed. "My wife uses solid script. I know all the tricks."

"Ah yes, miss Levy, who seems to be MIA. We'll find her, but I get to fight her first. I want her to die at the hands of a darker form of her magic."

"She won't die by your hands she won't die at all. She's stronger than all of you. She could take all of you fuckers down." Gajeel was getting heated with this woman. "You have no right to fuck with my family! Whether that be my wife, or my siblings! These people are my family! All of them, and you've threatened not one, but seven dragon slayers family! And now you'll die fucker!"

"Gajeel, calm down a bit." Lucy placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Absolutely fucking not! My wife is in danger! And so are you guys! Fuck the rest of the guild! Yeah I care about them, but you guys fucking mean more to me!" Lucy smiled softly.

"We fight together Gajeel. We fight as a family." Lucy said.

"I'm a little butthurt that he doesn't care about me." Cana said with a giggle.

"You know what I mean drunk!" Gajeel kinda forgot that they were here too. "I just mean…fuck I'll explain it later! I'm gonna kick her ass right now."

"Star dress! Leo!" Lucy had a flash of light engulf her. Yukino called out Libra. Cana rolled her eyes and then activated her card magic. And Rufus started memorizing actions. He was rather skilled himself in solid script, but no where near as good as Levy. He channeled the script spells he knew. He knew that he wouldn't be able to memorize the full darkness of the spells, however, he could the basics.

"You guys ready?" Gajeel asked. Everyone cheered and they went for it. All at once. The Fairy Tail way.

It was only then that everyone got a text from Levy. _Laxus and Natsu have Ava. If any of you guys can make it to them do it. I have full faith just a precaution._ Every group rolled their eyes. Laxus and Natsu because they could handle this. The rest because of course they'd go for Laxus and Natsu.

"Typical of Laxus and Natsu." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"He's your mate, Bunny." Gajeel smirked.

"He is, but he's going to go all out right away from anger, and then he'll have none left to finish it."

"Yeah, but with Natsu there, I think it'll be a little different." Cana said.

"How?" Lucy asked.

"Weeeelllllll," Cana drug out, "obviously both of them hold a shit ton of power, and if one runs out they tag team it. Let's say that Laxus goes all out first. Then Natsu picks up the slack while Laxus recovers. You're forgetting that the two of them are for once fighting together, not against each other. They've got this."

"The drunk's got a point Lucy." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, yeah." Lucy said. "I kinda wanna watch."

"Why? So you can get all hot and bothered by the mighty Laxus taking down our biggest opponent." Gajeel said with a wink.

"Um…" They finally turned to their opponent. "I would be your biggest opponent right now, don't ya think?"

"Eh." They all said in unison, which only pissed the girl off. She sent a solid script tornado towards them, and the battle begun.

Juvia got to her new team in record time. She had been able to use a new spell that Makarov had perfected for cases just like this. She had been able to transport herself to them easily. She stood on the battlefield with Wendy, Jet, and Dobengal. She knew that this team was lacking now that Cobra was MIA with Mira, however she felt like she could take this on. Lucy was no longer her love rival. Lucy had proven herself to be a good friend to her. She'd gladly join the fight.

"You guys are pathetic." Blaze said.

"Why?" Wendy asked. Blaze just shrugged. They were learning he was a man of few words. It was a little eerie that he didn't speak more. Ava went on and on, but Blaze just kept to himself. "Is it because we lost Cobra?" Blaze shook his head.

"Do you ever speak more than a few sentences?" Jet asked rolling his eyes.

"You were supposed to end up with her." Blaze said softly. "Levy was never supposed to forgive Gajeel. She was supposed to be too weak from it. She was supposed to be yours. And you fucked it up."

"Listen, I tried. I was in love with her for a long time, but she just didn't love me back."

"She was supposed to think you were all she could ever get. Cause she's not all that hot." Blaze antagonized.

"Levy is gorgeous." Juvia said. "Juvia thinks that Levy is one of the prettiest. And she has a huge heart. Juvia believes with all her heart that Levy is sexy because she doesn't look like the rest. Juvia was Gajeel's best friend for a lot of years. Juvia knows Gajeel. And Gajeel loves Levy more than anything in this world. He thinks she the most gorgeous girl in the world."

"I agree." Wendy said. "I probably will look more like Levy than the rest of the girls in the guild. And I think I'm pretty. Levy is perfect the way she is, and Gajeel loves her for more than just her body. Levy's mind is very attractive too."

"Cute that you all stick up for her, but where is the little bitch?"

"Safe." Is all Wendy said.

"I'm sure we'll be able to track her down. Those babies have to go. They're causing too many issues."

"Why do you want those innocent babies killed so bad?!" Jet yelled. "They haven't done anything to deserve death! They aren't even fucking born yet!" Blaze rolled his eyes. "Seriously! How can you want to kill a pregnant woman so bad?!"

"Because she has the power!" Blaze yelled. "And when that bitch is found we'll kill her and the two mistakes!"

"They aren't mistakes!" Wendy yelled going in for a hit. She landed it and the man flew backwards. Wendy had gotten the boost from Freed, but this was all emotion based. This was someone threatening a mate in front of a slayer. And with it being a pregnant one, it made her magic stronger. Like they had said all along, Levy being pregnant made them all stronger together.

Levy couldn't believe her ears and eyes. They were sticking up for her in a way that she had never seen. She knew people did, but normally no one said anything in front of her. They commented on her size outside her presence. This was almost unreal. Tears were in her eyes, and she realized just how far the love of her guild went, even if they were all pissed about not being at the wedding.

She was more invested in what Blaze had said. "You were supposed to end up with her." That told her a couple things. That yes, indeed they had put Gajeel in a position to hurt her. And yes, they were behind Gajeel getting beat in the alleyway. Levy couldn't figure it out, until now. They wanted her to feel so worthless, that she threw herself at any man that loved her. Meaning that because Jet was the first person in love with her, she would just throw herself at him. Love him, because she was never supposed to forgive Gajeel.

"Why did I forgive Gajeel?" She wasn't asking anyone around her in particular, she was just wondering all the sudden. No one forgives monsters like the old Gajeel was.

"Lucy." Loke said.

"I get Lucy pushed for it, but why did I? Who does that?"

"We made you deal with it." Metalicana finally spoke. "Listen, I'm not saying my dickhead of a son deserved your forgiveness, but we needed you to forgive him so that all the mates and slayers could continue the lineage. You made him earn his forgiveness. But really, you saw him change into the man you needed. One you deserved. A man that makes you feel like the prettiest girl in the world. And I've never once heard him utter anything mean about your body. He calls you Shrimp, but that's not really demeaning. That's him showing his fucked up way of love. He wanted to be with you so bad, but he knew he needed to prove himself, so I forced him to go as your teammate to the S-Class Trials."

"Of course you did." She giggled. "He worships me. And in ways I've never known. It's a nice change. He truly loves me for everything I am, and the way he and Lucy get along, makes me believe that one day he'll trust all of them."

"He will. Except maybe Jet. But that's a jealousy thing."

"Typical Gajeel to get jealous over nothing." Levy giggled again. "They've got this. I know they do."

"Lisanna why don't you believe me that Natsu has always lusted after Lucy? Is it not obvious? They shared a bed together since she came." Meekah said.

"But stopped once I came back." Lisanna retorted.

"I bet they fooled around a couple times."

"I doubt it. They're more like siblings than anything." Lisanna looked over at her team.

"Natsu could have anyone you know that right?" Meekah said with a wicked smirk. "Why on Earthland would he wait for someone as weak as you. We all know you're the weakest mate. Ever the purple haired girl is more powerful."

"Not true!" Sting yelled. "She's plenty powerful! She could kick your ass! But we all want a piece of the action!"

Lisanna felt a power overtake her. A bright light engulfed her, and her eyes change color a bit. The once ocean blue eyes, were now gray. The two slayers wondered if this was the boost kicking in, but they had all seen Lisanna with the boost, her eyes never changed. This was like a whole knew thing.

"Natsu loves me. He always will. We made it through Hell and back. He'll never leave my side. He promised, and slayers and mates don't break promises to each other. Just like I promised to kick your ass!" Lisanna takes over into some sort of beat no one has ever seen, not even Elfman's monster looked like this. It looked like an oversized wolf, that was ready to take on anything. It charged at Meekah, who sent a fire ball at her, but she dodged it easily landing a hit on her opponent.

"This may be fun after all." Meekah was engulfed in a bright like, making her glow. All the sudden she was in a dress made of fire.

"That's cute, but I'm the fire dragon slayer's wife. Come at me bitch!"


	48. The Way We Love

**Couple days early! Enjoy. Best wishes, Taylor.**

Levy watched as everyone started to fight. Perun turned to her. "This is where we need you to pay the most attention. This is where we need you to focus on each battle. Each dragon is watching their slayer and mate's fight, but we need you to look at the overall fight statistic, because if need be, we may need to switch people around. You are our secret weapon. They don't know you're here, they think you're somewhere on Earthland. But you're watching from the stars, and there is physically no way they can get here."

"Does that mean if one gets hurt extremely bad, we can bring them here?" Levy asked curiously.

"The king would have to approve it, but it could only be done if they were dying. We can't bring humans to the spirit world, because it screws with the mechanics of time. We got special permission for you, because you're pregnant, and the future of the next generation of slayers. We needed you. Bringing one of them here, would probably not happen, unless something major happened." Perun explained. "I'm sorry Levy."

"No worries, that just means I need to do my job ten times harder. I'm sure no one will get so hurt that they need major medical treatment, I was just wondering. I have a few other questions when this is over as well, but I'll save them. Right now, let's get to work." She rubbed her tummy and spoke softly. "We'll be home with daddy soon my babies. Soon enough we'll be holding you in our arms, and teaching you the ways of the slayers." She giggled. "Just hold on a little longer my babies." And for the first time since she started to feel the flutters in her tummy, the babies were calm. No one was kicking the other, or her, or her bladder. Instead everything was calm.

However back on Earthland nothing was calm. Lucy and Loke were fighting side by side, while Gajeel was just going nuts on her. Cana and Yukino were standing back, they would step in when the other two needed a break. Rufus was memorizing every move being made, by all of them, so that he could then execute the same moves.

"Lucy kick!" Lucy slammed her foot into Eliza's face. The woman stumbled a bit, but ultimately was unharmed. "Well shit." Lucy giggled. "That always works."

"You'll have to do better." Eliza said while grabbing her face, making Lucy smile a little brighter it had hurt, she was just hiding it well.

"The I'll go!" Gajeel screamed. "Iron blade!"

"Solid Script protect!" Eliza said, but even for as strong as she was the blade still got through. It sliced her arm, and she screamed out a bit.

"Son of a bitch!" She cussed. "How were you able to do that?!"

"You threatened my wife, and I know all the weak spots in Solid Script. I know just where to hit, because like I said before my wife uses it."

"But I'm stronger than her!"

"Not really." Gajeel said. "This one's for you babe!" He hollered to the sky. He quickly changed his hand back into a blade and went at her again.

"Reglos Punch!" At the same time that Lucy punched the girl to the ground, Gajeel struck her again with the blade. Something wasn't right, she was going to easy on them. "Aren't you going to fight us back!" Lucy yelled. Loke put a hand on her shoulder.

"You wanna fight me? Like really really fight me? Do you know what that entails? You cannot beat us, you never will. We're unstoppable at this point the dragons themselves would need to kill us, for us to be gone." Gajeel and Lucy smirked at each other, before going back in to hit her, but she threw at the Solid Scripted Orbs of electricity. They hit both of them, and while Gajeel screamed in immense pain, Lucy giggled.

"Really?" Lucy said. Eliza kept sending them, they were getting stronger and stronger, but Lucy only felt tickles, well that and a little turned on. **_You wanna try a new trick?_** Perun! A little late to learn something new! **_Super easy my dear. Just yell out the words Thunder Palace. And use your husbands magic._** Are you sure it'll work? **_Positive._** "Thunder Palace!" All the sudden everyone around her froze. That was Laxus' magic. There was no way this was going to work. Even Gajeel didn't think it's work, until fifty lighting orbs appeared around Eliza.

"What the hell?" The woman said. All the sudden all fifty orbs released their own extremely powerful bolt of lightning. Striking her and making her scream in pain.

Cobra was out in the woods trying hard to get this rune down. It wasn't proving to be as easy as he had thought. Rather the opposite. He was trying, but he wanted it done quickly, while the spell took time. His dragon was telling him he was doing everything right, it just took time. Everything was not going to plan in Cobra's head. His head was swimming with doubts of him being able to do this. He didn't think he was even smart enough to be trying to do this! Could he even make this work? Why had they put all the pressure on him?! He never did well with pressure! Then, at the most inconvenient time, he heard Mira swear under her breath. Those that knew the sweet bartender, knew she never swore.

"Mira?" Cobra asked.

"I'm fine." Mira said irritated. "Just something I didn't want to deal with."

"Is-is it another demon?" Cobra asked, taking a small break from his work.

"Not like what you're thinking, rather an asshole that just needs to leave us alone."

"Edward?"

"Ivan." Mira said. "Just keep working, this is an easy fight."

"I'm not here to fight you." Ivan said. Cobra went back to work, he was not able to focus his energy on what Mira was doing. He had more important things to take care of.

"Then why are you here?" Mira sked with a roll of her eyes.

"I need to talk to Laxus." Ivan didn't look at Mira. He knew that Mira and Laxus had been good friends the whole time they knew each other.

"No. I won't let you."

"You can't keep me from them!" He roared.

"Yes, I can! You threatened to hurt my best friend, and my sister. You deserve to be killed! And master always thought you'd come around! But you won't ever come around!"

"The little bitch has everyone thinking I'm a monster! It didn't happen like that! The bitch lies like a rug." He rolled his eyes.

"You need to leave this battle. They will kill you, and no one will miss you!"

"Why do you care so much about my no-good son? Are you in love with him?"

"No. I'm in love with his best friend, however, he's my best friend. He's kept my secrets, like I've kept his. I know you were beating him! I know what you did to him. What you told him. How only real men get all the bitches. That if you aren't what people call a man whore, then you're a pussy who can't get anything. You told him that being a virgin is wrong. And it isn't wrong to wait for someone you love."

"Oh please. You've had a shit ton of sex too. Don't kid yourself. With a body like yours, you get all the dick."

"Actually. I saved myself for someone I thought worthy. I saved myself for someone that I thought deserved it. I'm sexy as hell, but that doesn't mean I'm a Jenny. I don't screw everything that moves. I have morals, unlike you. I have things I value too."

"You value my son and his bitch of a wife, so I don't think your values are right there girly girl."

"Knock your shit off! Just leave!" Mira yelled.

"I can find them on my own. Always a pleasure Mira, you've grown into quite the beautiful woman. You'd never know there was a demon inside you." Mira bit her lip in anger.

"Fuck off!" She yelled once more. She then turned her attention back to Cobra. "You still doing okay Cobra? You need a drink yet?" Cobra chuckled.

"Yeah, but not anything I'm getting till we're back at the guild."

"Touché." Mira said with a small smile.

Wendy kept hitting Blaze with everything she had, and it seemed to be tiring him out. Finally, he landed and explosion spell on her. She screamed in pain, but quickly got up.

"Wendy don't forget you have a team!" Juvia yelled. "Water Nebula!" Juvia hit him as well.

What no one had told the non-slayers and mates, was that this was all just a diversion. This was to keep them from doing any real harm until Cobra was done with what he was doing. The slayers had a little bit of insight, but not much. The spirits, dragons, and even Levy knew that they would not be able to take down these mages unless there was an extreme new power in play. And that's what Cobra was setting up. Fate chose Cobra to set up a new gate. Something like the Eclipse, only it'd let the dragons in human form come down to fight. It was a risky spell, but they knew they just had to trust fate. She seemed to have known what she was doing. They just needed her to pull through. She was in full control. Even if she was facing her own battle right now.

No one had ever seen fate. They just got messages through the stars. There was no face to this operation, not even the dragons had met fate. She just seemed to be there. Her voice was always soft and comforting. Yet, they never even knew where she came from, or really if she is a she. They just always assumed she was a she, she sounded like a she, but who knew. Fate always took care of her people, and these slayers and mates were no exception. She could see the future, but pieces were always missing. She just had to lead people down the paths they were supposed to take. She loved this group more than others though. They touched at her heartstrings in ways that no one else could. Watching this group come fully together made all her work worth it. She would do everything in her power to protect this group. Her job sometimes got rocky. She would know that someone was supposed to die, and have to watch her children suffer immense pain. Like Lucy. Lucy wasn't only the Spirit Kings pride and joy, she was hers too. Fate loved Lucy like she was her own biological daughter. But Lucy did that to people or beings rather. They all loved Lucy to death. That's why the King had granted the mixture of afterlives.

The dragons weren't always allowed in the Spirit Realm. Actually, for almost forever dragons and other dead beings, were not allowed to cross into this Spirit Realm. They had their own. A Heaven if you will. However, the king permitted these dragons to come in. If it was to save Lucy, he'd do anything. It was true, he loved her like none before. She was, dare he say, his pride and joy. She brought so much life and love to this dark Realm. No spirit was ever treated as fairly as Lucy treats hers. Everyone across the border wanted to be Lucy's spirit. They all prayed she would find their key. He wanted to protect her until the end of time, and if letting the dragons in saved her, he would. She showed true strength, and not even physically. It was the way she loved. It was something unimaginable. They all felt the same way Laxus does. How could she love them, when she's perfect, and they're flawed? It was a true testament to the way Lucy loved. She was even better than her mother and that was almost impossible to beat.

"Shit." Laxus groaned.

"I won!" Natsu said. "You ready bitch?!"

"Should we call in reinforcement?" Gray asked.

"Not yet." Kinana said with a smirk. "I'm looking forward to seeing how this plays out right now." Natsu slammed Ava with a fire winged attack. Ava didn't even flinch. But that didn't break Natsu's spirit. He was more than willing to work extra hard for this battle. His mate was at stake, and on the plus side, it'd turn her on immensely.

 ** _She used your magic._** Old man! Nice to hear from you. Laxus said watching Natsu have all the fun, then he registered what he said. WAIT WHAT?! **_Yeah. She used Thunder Palace. But she screwed herself over using it._** What do you mean? **_The lightning had a special effect on her._** Please don't tease me with this shit. I already am craving her like crazy. Don't tell me she's getting turned on by my magic, while she is using it. It kills me. **_You really miss her huh? Not enough time in one night huh?_** No and it's not like we were able to be physical of anything. We just cuddled and fucking cried all night. She smelled a little off too, but I chalked it up to just being her out here, and not at home. **_You're probably right. There's a lot of different smells out here. Nothing that needs to be feared right now. Just wanted to say hi. Love you son._** Love you too old man. **_Go fight for your future babies Laxus, then go take care of your horny wife._** Laxus growled at the thought of his mate being extremely turned on right now. He thought that if she was using Thunder Palace he would too. He activated his lighting and sent 200 orbs in the air. Natsu was aware of what the orbs were and quickly got out of the way before they all struck.

"Little warning next time might be nice Electric current!" Natsu yelled at the man, but Laxus only smirked.

"Could've but I was making sure you were awake. You could've taken it."

"Hell yeah, I could've. I can kick your ass!"

"Not now you two!" Gray yelled to them. He striped his shirt before saying, "Now let us have some fun too." As the dust and debris settled Ava stood, almost fully unharmed. True, it wasn't Laxus' strongest attack, but it should have done something.

All the sudden the ground Ava was on shot up into the sky. She was still in sight, but untouchable. "You're going to have to try harder than that to get me even slightly winded. You have a lot to learn about me, too bad I just have to skip it, because you should be dead and gone in just a few hours. However, I have a surprise for you. A few of our supporters are out here ready to fight. Find them, then me." All the sudden she disappeared, and the group was surrounded by a bunch of wanna be mages. They all rolled their eyes.

"I was looking for a real fight." Laxus said.

"I know bossman. Me too. Now we just have this weak mess." Bickslow said. He looked around and spotted a familiar face. He thought for a minute where he'd seen that face and when it hit him, he died of laughter. "Hey boss?"

"What?" Laxus groaned.

"That fat man in the corner."

"What about him?"

"Go kick his ass extra hard."

"What?" Laxus questioned.

"That was Lucy's date. I get dibs on the one next to him. He was with Cana." Laxus got a sickening smirk on his face, while cracking his knuckles. Bickslow also started to walk over to the other man. Both boys approached the two.

"Do you know what we do to men that touch our women?" Laxus asked menacingly.

"Or what we do to fuckers who want our family killed." Bickslow opened his visor to look at the man. "We kick their ass, if not kill."

"L-Listen we didn't know they were who they were." Justin Hex said. He was the one Lucy had been on a date with.

"W-we don't want any trouble, we don't even want to be here anymore." Nixon Brooks stammered.

"Too bad." Both boys said before they started their fun.

Erza, Freed, Sting, and Rogue watched in horror and amazement as Lisanna was taking down this woman, on her own. Like Meekah was getting breathless. They knew she was the weakest Dragon's Blood member, but how was Lisanna this powerful, when most of the time she wasn't.

"Did she just activate her second origin?" Erza asked.

"I don't know, but her magic power is astronomical. She's more powerful than some of the middle Fairy Tail members. Along with the boost, I don't know." Freed said.

"I say we let her keep going. If we save our energy, we can help fight with Laxus and Natsu." Sting said.

Fire was being thrown at Lisanna and she kept taking it like a champ. The fire didn't hurt, at all. It kinda felt good. It reminded her of Natsu and what they were fighting for. Meekah was getting tired. Lisanna knew that, and frankly she was too. They kept coming at each other full force. Lisanna scratched her razer sharp claws against Meekah, and she let out a loud scream. Then she fell to the ground.

"Rogue! Get her to the guild jail! Now, while she's weak! The magic suppression will keep her there. Have someone watch her!" Lisanna changed back, and Rogue quickly grabbed Meekah and left. Erza went to catch Lisanna, who fainted.

Levy and her room cheered. "That's one down!" Levy yelled excitedly.

"She was the easiest though Levy." Perun said trying to be the realist in the room, even though he was immensely happy about this outcome.

"I know. She's nothing like the rest, but it's still a win." Levy said looking over to Loke. "Can you go get Lis and take her to the guild to recover a bit. Tell her we'll bring her back to the battle in a bit. Right now she needed a little break."

"Of course Levy." Loke said.

"We've got a long couple days still ahead of us Levy. I know you think you need to stay awake, but those little ones need you to get a little bit of sleep. I think you should got take a two hour nap. We'll get you up if anything changes. They need you to still rest." Perun said.

"I-I can't abandon them."

"You're not. You're taking care of those little ones that they all love more than anything in this world." She yawned, and nodded, knowing he was right.

"If anything happens at all, you get me got it?" She said sternly.

"Of course. You can even sleep on the couch in here."

"Okay." She said softly, with another yawn.


	49. Hell No!

**So I have some nasty cold/flu/sinus thing. It's shit. Hope your week is better. Here's the next chapter! Hope you love it! As always much love and positive vibes!**

 **Taylor**

It had been a couple hours since they had all started fighting. Ava was still nowhere to be found, and spirits were down about actually defeating these demons. It was proving to be an even bigger challenge than they had anticipated. But all at once, every demon disappeared. As the breathless teams looked around, they found only themselves on the field. They heard fighting in the distance, and a loud scream of retreat. Each team made their way back to the base camp that they had all agreed to meet up at if they needed too. The first thing the teams noticed was that Rogue's team was already there.

"Is everything okay?" Lucy asked softly, then noticed the horror on Natsu's face.

"Where's Lizzy?!" He screamed.

"Man, you wouldn't believe it." Sting said. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "She took down a demon, by herself."

"Is she okay?!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah, Levy made her go back and rest. She'll be back soon enough."

"So, they all just disappeared?" Lucy asked. She looked at all the teams.

"Not exactly." She heard Laxus' deep voice say. God, she wanted him. The electricity hadn't left her body, making her more and more needy for him. "Ava disappeared within ten minutes of starting our fight."

"However, we did meet some cool new people on the battlefield." Bickslow said.

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"We just beat this shit out of both your and Cana's dates." Laxus said with a shrug.

"You did that…for me?" Cana asked looking at the ground.

"Of course." Bickslow said shyly.

"You used my magic." Laxus said with a smirk to his mate.

"She did and it was fucking awesome!" Gajeel said. "It was like she had known your magic her whole life. It was kickass. Can't believe she was able to pull it off."

"Yeah, well, the electrical currents are still running through me. It's getting annoying." Lucy giggled.

"That's hot." Laxus said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled. "So, the rest of you, how is everyone. I don't see Mira or Cobra, so they must still be working. Does anyone need any healing? I can get Loke to get a healer if we need one."

"I think for the most part we're good, but we needed a rest. We couldn't keep going. There was nothing more we could do. How are we supposed to fight them?" Gray said.

"Because we're here." A deep voice that no one, but the slayers had heard said. They all turned around and were met with the seven dragons, Cobra, and Mira. Perun smiled at his two favorite humans.

"Perun!" Lucy said throwing herself into his arms. "You did it, Cobra!" Laxus scuffed. She didn't throw herself into his arms.

"My boy, no need to be jealous. She'll hug you too." Perun teased. Lucy stepped back, and blushed.

"Sorry babe." She said with a smile to him.

"We need the mates and slayers alone please. We have to come up with a battle strategy. You guys get some rest. We know they aren't attacking again tonight. They're too scared." Metalicanna said. The non slayers and mates took off to the camp that had been set up. They were all relieved to get some sleep and replenish their magic.

"My, my, my, you guys have really outdone yourselves at this point." Perun said. Each slayer took their mate under them and sat down on the ground. Lucy was sitting in front of Laxus leaning back on him. He whispered softly into her ear.

"I love you. Sorry my magic makes you horny as fuck."

"Shut up." She whispered yelled, while hitting him. They both turned their attentions back to their dragons.

"Kids, you did your job, and you did it well." Igneel said, with a proud smirk.

"We failed? Dad, we were supposed to take them down." Natsu said.

"That was never your job. We let you guys think that, because had we told you we were coming to finish the battle, you wouldn't have fought as hard. You would've thought you were all safer than you are. You still have to fight, but now you fight by the side of us. Mate, slayer, and dragon will unleash new powers on everyone in their way. You guys get to unlock new magic. You guys are going to save yourselves with the help of us."

"As the only female dragon, to the only female slayer, I can say that this has been hard to watch. I can show emotion better than my comrades. I love each of you so much, but Wendy will always hold my heart. I saw you fight out there my love, you did excellent." Grandena said looking at her slayer.

"You all did." Perun followed up. "It isn't an easy thing to do, but you did it."

"Which is why you all need a break." Igneel said. "One night with your mates, in a hotel far far away. And for you single one's you just get a night in a bed." The group looked at each other, before they all turned to the dragons.

"It's a nice gesture, really, but we can't do that for our friends here. We'll suffer a little longer." Lucy said. "It's unfair that we get to go have sex, and sleep in beds with our loves, while they're out here fighting for us. I think we all agree, when I say, we'll stay." Everyone nodded, even Laxus who really really really just wanted a night in bed with his mate.

"It's the hardest decision we've had to make yet." Laxus chuckled.

"Yeah. A night with Lizzy would be great, but when everyone else is out here fighting, it isn't fair for us to sneak away from the battle." Natsu said.

"Wow." Perun said. "I would have never thought Laxus would turn down sex." The group broke out in the loudest fit of laughter.

"He did, didn't he?" Lucy said nudging him.

"Oh babe, it aint too late to change my mind." Laxus said sternly. "I would go in a heartbeat, but I kinda want to see Cana and Bickslow do their weird awkward dance tonight." Lucy and him laughed. The rest of the group didn't say anything they just wrote it off as an inside thing.

"So, what do we do now?" Sting asked kissing Yukino's head.

"Guess we get some more tents, and you guys set up camp with the rest." Perun said.

"Can I ask something?" Gajeel asked looking at Loke and his pops.

"Of course boy." Metallicana said.

"She's okay right? Like your making her sleep, eat, and relax for a little while?"

"Of course. But you know your wife boy." Gajeel chuckled. "She's fighting it, but she's doing well considering she's there and now we're all here. She was relying a lot on Perun and Loke. She and I have gotten to know each other well too, but she looks to Loke and Perun for instructions. We all know I'm not the smartest."

"So that's where he gets it from." Laxus said with a smirk to the slayer in question.

"You wanna go, lighting rod?!" Gajeel yelled.

"You know that's what they call my,"

"ENOUGH!" Loke yelled. Lucy covered her face in horror.

"For the record, I'm not the one that ever called it that." Lucy said as everyone laughed.

"I think you did once." Laxus winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Never in a million years would I ever call your dick your Lightning Rod. I've told you that you had a tool in your pants, like every slayer does may I mind you, but never Lightning Rod."

"Can we get off the subject of Laxus' dick?" Cobra said. "You have others here as well." He rolled his eyes.

"You wanna talk about yours Cobra?" Lucy winked.

"No." He said flatly.

"You sure? Maybe you just feel left out. I'm sure you have a nice dick too." The group laughed.

"Shut it woman." Cobra blushed.

"You guys are weirder than weird." Loke said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, sorry. What really is the plan for now?" Lucy said getting back to business.

"We know they know that we're here. Ava would know by now. The magic shift in her energy would tell her so. They may not attack us again for a while. I almost think we can go home for the time being. If they come to Magnolia, we can drive them out." Perun said.

"And Levy?" Gajeel asked, scared of their answer.

"See that's up to you all as slayers and mates."

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asked.

"You guys can go home, but us dragons will be with our children." Perun explained." We are not able to go back and forth. We're here until this is over."

"So you guys are staying in our houses?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. And that's a plus. Extra protection."

"But Levy? Can she come home? Is it safe enough for her to come home?"

"It's up to you Gajeel. If she comes home, she stays until she's in immense danger." Metallicana explained. "It's your decision."

"Loke? Go asked her, please? I don't know what to do. She's the smart one." Loke nodded and left.

"Would it be okay for her to come home?" Lucy asked.

"We think she'd be fine, but if things got bad, she'd be taken back, without a goodbye even. We're still going to do our research, but nothing is ever certain. However, at this point, we don't know when they'll attack, and she and him can't be apart for super long periods of time. Gajeel's system will start to shut down. Because he can't feel her connection, his body thinks she's dead, and a dead mate means a dead slayer. It's how it's always been. Slayer's can't live without their mates. Well, unless they are unmated. Like Wendy's mate could die, and she'd live." Perun said. Wendy looked at him with horror. "Chill kiddo. It's not in Fate's cards to leave you abandoned. You'll get to have slayer babies too."

"Levy wants to come home." Loke said reappearing.

"Then bring her home." Gajeel said. "Tell her she has to wait until we make it back home, but then she can come home to me." He paused. "And I guess pops too." Loke nodded, before disappearing again. "I get to hold her again." He said in almost disbelief.

"You do Gajeel." Lucy said lovingly.

"Thank you." Gajeel said softly looking at her. "I couldn't have made it through this, had you not been…you. I wouldn't have survived. You too Yukino." Both girls got a little teary eyed.

"Maybe we should all room together? Or half and half?" Lucy said. "Extra protection, and obviously I can teach the rune that cancels noises out."

"I have four extra bedrooms." Laxus said.

"I have six extra bedrooms." Natsu said. Everyone looked at him. "I want a lot of kids okay?"

"Let us dragons figure this out. For now you guys need some sleep." The group all headed back to camp, where they could hear everyone laughing. Cana and Bickslow were sitting nice and close to each other, which didn't go unnoticed by Laxus and Lucy who just smiled at each other.

"Were those really your dragons?" Cana asked with a beer in her hand. Loke must have brought her some.

"Yeah. Those were the one and only original dragon trainers." Laxus said taking a seat, and pulling Lucy into his lap.

"So they're here now?" Freed asked.

"Yeah. They are here to help finish the battle. Apparently, we were never supposed to win. Cobra just had to do something weird and bring them here." Laxus answered.

"So, now what?" Bickslow asked.

"We head home for now. They've retreated. They need to form more plans of attack. Ava must know they're here. For now, we've got one demon to get information from. But we'll sleep here tonight and head home as a group tomorrow." Everyone exchanged looks with each other.

"Are we sure it's safe enough to bring you all home?" Cana asked.

"It is. Our dragons are staying with us, so we're extra protected." Lucy said. All the sudden she felt nauseous. Her nerves were shot. She really just needed a break from all this. It was really taking a toll on her body. She was so exhausted from all this fighting.

"Hey. You okay?" Laxus asked Lucy.

"Yeah. Just ready for bed." She responded. He kissed her forehead, and hugged her close.

"Okay, I'll set us up a tent." He turned to Bickslow. "You wanna help me quick?" Bickslow nodded. Both boys went to set up the tent.

"So bossman, I was thinking and maybe I was wrong."

"You usually are, but what about this time?" Laxus teased. Both of them knew what Bickslow was talking about.

"Come on man, don't make this harder on me."

"Why is it hard?"

"Because," he sighed, "if there was one thing that I knew for sure from a young age, it was that I never wanted to marry and have kids. And although I'm not even remotely close to thinking about babies, I think I want to try dating for once."

"You do realize why you're so scared of commitment right?"

"Because of my family issues?" Bickslow didn't mean to ask it, but even he was genuinely confused as to why he hated the thought of settling down.

"No smart ass. You used to date. You dated Cathryn. But Cathryn destroyed you into a million pieces. She used you for your money and left you alone. I'm the one who's never dated. And I found my one. The one and only girl I will ever love. You can find love as well. And hey it may be Cana it may not, but if you never try, you'll never know."

"When did you become such a helpless romantic?" He chuckled.

"She did that to me. Lucy fucked me up in all those weird lovey dovey stereo over my head bullshit. She makes me a helpless romantic. She did all that to me, and one day a person will do that to you too. It's kind of a great feeling. Honestly." He looked at him like he was crazy. "Man, love does weird shit to you."

"I think I know what you mean." Bickslow got a dopy look on his face. "Damn this is going to hurt when it's over."

"It may never end. You never know."

"Okay, I'm going to be cliché and ask, how did you know Lucy was the one for you? Aside from all the dragon bullshit."

"She pissed me off like no one else." Bickslow raised his eyebrow.

"How does that,"

"And every time she did, all I wanted to do was kiss her. She drove me mad in so many different ways. She's hot, yeah, and the sexual frustration was there. But I knew the moment I started imagining a life with someone, that I wanted it to be her. That I wanted to have her have my babies. That I wanted to see her in a wedding dress walking down the aisle to me. That one day when maybe the world saw her youth as gone, I'd still see the prettiest woman in the world. That after every fight, I knew I wanted to not leave her alone. Her tears fuck me up in ways unimaginable. And she's just…the one."

"That was awful insightful of you boss. She really has changed you."

"Yeah, but it's all for the best. She's my everything, and I wouldn't trade her for anything."

"That's probably a good thing, cause I'm not going anywhere." A soft voice said through small tears. They both knew it was Lucy.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Laxus said smirking towards her.

"But I'm glad I did."

"I'm going to go." Bickslow said. He hugged the blonde woman tightly before leaving them alone.

"I missed you." Lucy said hugging Laxus. He put the last stake int the ground, and pulled her in.

"I missed you so much more baby." He said kissing her forehead. "I hate being away from you."

"I'm surprised you aren't as horny as I am." She giggled. He went to playfully zap her, but she let out a loud moan of approval.

"My electricity still running through your body?" He asked. It was a little weird that it was still affecting her.

"Yeah, and it's killing me with arousal."

"I'm sorry. I promise tomorrow night, I'll take care of you right."

"Thank God, cause I've needed you for days. This is just the icing on the cake."

"I don't want to ever live without you." He whispered against her lips, before finally getting to kiss her right. Their lips met, and it was like neither one had ever left. Her hands were in his hair keeping him to her lips, and his hand was on the small of her back. Their lips met in perfect rhythm and neither one wanted to stop. But the need for air was dire. They pulled a part and she started to cry as she flung herself into his strong arms. "What's wrong?" He asked stroking her back softly.

"I had to go on a date with a man that was nothing that I wanted. Almost died escaping. Fought a battle with a demon that I cannot win against. I haven't seen you in days. And I'm so fucking horny it's not even funny." He chuckled softly putting his nose in her hair. He still thought she smelled funny, but she hadn't been using her perfumes or shampoo, so she was bound to smell a little funny. He was just glad to have her in his arms, where she belonged. There was a lot still going on, but they'd make it, they always do. And with everyone on their side nothing bad could ever happen to them. They were in this together forever, and nothing and they mean nothing could ever tare them apart.

"So, I'm going home?" Levy asked Loke, who was helping her pack her few things.

"For the time being yes."

"And we're sure this is safe?" She played with her belly a bit.

"It's as safe as it can be. We didn't expect Gajeel's system to start to shut off this fast. You need to be where he can feel the connection, or you'll lose him." She nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "I'm scared that my babies are going to come sooner than we had all anticipated. Baby A's head has started to drop. I know I'm seven months, but is there any studies on dragon slayer's births? Is it normal to have babies early?" Loke sighed.

"You read too many baby books." He scratched his head. He wasn't supposed to tell her this, but he figured he couldn't lie. "Your babies will come early. Like maybe another week or two. Fate decided that long ago. I think that also has to do with the bond things. The time change here, isn't dramatic, but it's enough to put your body in some weird positions. In a week or less, you'll have your babies. They'll be in your arms." She started to bawl.

"I can't keep them safe then." He chuckled softly, letting a few tears fall.

"Not entirely. But I can." He said. "I love those two like nothing else in the world Levy, and I will not let anything bad happen to them, ever. You hear me?" She nodded. "Now get ready to go home to your husband. Tomorrow you're reunited with the man of your dreams."


	50. Home is Where the Bullshit Is

**A day late cause of how sick I am. Enjoy. Off to do lesson planning!**

 **Love always,**

 **Taylor**

The next morning everyone was packing up their small number of things to head home. Cana had stolen Lucy from a not so happy Laxus. They were walking further ahead of everyone. Being the leaders, everyone knew Lucy to be.

"What does he mean he beat him up?" She whispered to Lucy.

"It means that he beat the shit out of the man you went on a date with. How complicated is that for you to understand?" Lucy was a tad bit moody this morning. The electrical current was still circulating her body and it didn't help sleeping next to Laxus last night. He was close enough to crawl on top of and take, but she knew she couldn't.

"But why would he?"

"Maybe he has feelings for you too?" Lucy shrugged. She'd never rat out her husband's best friend, but they were being kind of dumb at this point.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would anyone ever want to be with me?" Cana looked to the ground, refusing to meet Lucy's eyes. Lucy squeezed her hand.

"Because you're a beautiful person, inside and out. I can't think of anyone better to be with Bickslow than you. You guys can go for hours with insults, and then go home and love each other. That's a real relationship. One that lasts."

"Can I really be loyal to him though? I'm a whore." Lucy could almost feel the hurt in her friend's voice.

"Who all have you slept with since Laxus and I got together?"

"Bickslow," she was trying to come up with more people but couldn't. "There's no way it's just been Bickslow for that long."

"It's true though. You and Bickslow have been exclusive this whole time. Plus, haven't you guys gone on dates."

"I wouldn't call them dates. We've just been hanging out a lot."

"Uh huh okay."

"They weren't!" Cana giggled.

"But they were." Lucy said with a giggle.

"What's so funny to you guys?" Laxus said walking back up to his wife and her friend. He wasn't able to hear them. Lucy had made him put his headphones on.

"Men." Both girls deadpanned at the same time. Then giggled.

"Any specific man?" Bickslow said teasingly, all the sudden next to Cana. Both girls looked at each other.

"No. Just men in general." Lucy said with a shrug.

"Uh huh sure." Laxus said rolling his eyes. "How close until we get to the train station?"

"Should be just over this hill, why?"

"Old man wants to know."

"Gramps or Perun?"

"Perun." They feel into a soft silence after that. Laxus was almost too scared to talk to her. She seemed even more off now than before. He was starting to fear that she was…Oh shut up Laxus there's no way. She just needs to get laid. Like you do. You aren't the sunniest of people right now either. Still the thought had plagued him. He may need to talk to Perun and his gramps as soon as possible.

The train ride had been peaceful everyone mostly slept. Except Gajeel who was too excited to see him mate to sleep. He was counting the minutes until he saw his little, blue-haired, feisty, pregnant mate again. Perun was sitting across from him. He was watching his two kids sleep peacefully in each other's arms.

"Gajeel?" Perun asked, drawing Gajeel from his giddy thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed anything off about Lucy?"

"Not particularly. She smells a little funny, but she hasn't showered with her normal products in a couple days. Why?"

"When did you notice Lev's smell change?"

"I guess at about three months, is when it was noticeable different. To be fair though I wasn't looking for an unusual smell, so maybe I would have noticed earlier if I had been paying attention. But you know how those first few months are together all you do is screw like bunnies." Gajeel got a small smile on his face. "You think bunny's expecting."

"I'm not sure what it is. All I know is she's a little off."

"But you won't know anything until she and Laxus get home to fuck."

"You're so vulgar." Perun said rolling his eyes. "How did Levy ever chose you?"

"I don't know man, but I can't wait to see her tonight. Hold her. Love her. I get her back. And it feels pretty damn good. I miss her like crazy, and my body was starting to feel weird."

"Yeah, it's not the greatest idea for her to be in another dimension because of the way you guys deteriorate after your mate dies, but it's a necessity right now."

"Did you figure out the housing? Cause, man, I really don't want to live with a bunch of people." Perun chuckled.

"We did. We think it's best that until something goes wrong you all get your privacy, minus your dragons. We will be staying with each of you, but we've been inside you for how many years, we know what your habits are."

"Ugh. Pops is gonna steal Levy."

"Well, the dragons still have a ton of work to do, so you may not see too much of us."

"Work?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "You're here. That means all we have to do is wait for them."

"Not necessarily. We have a lot yet to do as well to gear up for this war, and if Lucy is pregnant, we may have a bigger problem on our hands. Of course, the enemies would have no idea she was, and if she is, we keep it to ourselves. This cannot get out." Perun paused. "And Gajeel?" Gajeel nodded. "This conversation doesn't leave this cart."

"Understood." Perun left the cart, and Gajeel finally let out an anxiety ridden breath. If Lucy was pregnant there was going to be a lot of new trouble.

Once they all arrived back to Magnolia everyone got off and started towards their own places. The dragons headed to the guild to talk with master about what they need going forward. Lucy had snapped out of her funk and was giggling while holding Laxus' hand. She was ready to go home and get this damn electricity out of her. She knew that Laxus would draw it out of her.

"I'm so ready to be home." Laxus purred at her.

"That's only cause you want sex." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"Part of it, but a lot of it is because I can't sleep without you by my side. I haven't slept at all without you. I didn't realize how attached I had gotten to you sleeping next to me. It's like I'm codependent on you to sleep well."

"But you and Natsu are best friends now, right?" She giggled.

"Something close to that." He said seriously.

"Really? You and Natsu really got along that well, you weren't just playing that up for me?"

"No, that was seriously Natsu and I getting along better than we ever have. He and I grew close and we bonded immensely over a certain blonde who means so much to the both of us."

"That makes me really really really happy." Lucy sniffled. "I really needed you two to get along and be friends. I needed you to understand Natsu and I's friendship. It seems romantic to the outside world, but it's really not. We aren't romantically drawn to each other."

"I know that now, but I did always worry. Even though I knew I was your mate, I worried you still loved him, and that I would have to always worry about you having been in love with him. It just kinda hurt."

"Why?"

"Cause I'll never be like Natsu." Laxus looked down at her. Her body was pressed against his. "I'll never look like Natsu or act like Natsu and I feared that you were drawn to guys like Natsu."

"I like playfulness. Which you are. And look wise, I don't have a preference. Obviously, I do now cause after your body, I'll never go back to anyone. I love you Laxus, and you're hot, yeah, but I love you for so much more than that. You protect me better than anyone. I know this was hard on you, but look how much stronger we are. And also look at how much we realized through this. I swear now we really want a baby." She giggled.

"Lucy?" He changed the mood to serious. She looked at him confused.

"You're scaring me."

"I-Is there any way you could be," he swallowed hard, "pregnant right now?" Lucy stopped walking.

"What?"

"We're all noticing little things off with you, and I'm just wondering if you feel any different?"

"I mean just the stress of all this. I think that's it. No need to worry. Fate would not let me get pregnant at this point, I've got people to lead. You guys are just reading into things that aren't there." She smiled up at him then said with a flirty smirk. "But if you want we can go in and practice making babies all night."

"You don't have to ask me twice. He unlocked their door, and lifted her up to kiss her. The way he was finally able to kiss her. Animalistic. He could feel the electricity coming from her and it turned him on. He slid his hand to her ass and squeezed it harshly, causing Lucy to moan loudly into his mouth.

"Laxus." She panted. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down. He slid her shirt off, then her pants.

"God, I missed this." He took in her almost bare body,

"Me too." She sat on her knees and took off his shirt. Their pace had slowed from animalistic to making love. She kissed his abs, then undid his pants and pulled them down. She wasted no time taking his boxer off. She kissed his shaft soft. Hearing him moan her name, made her remember why she fell so hard for this man. She finally put him in her mouth and started to suck him off the way she knew he loved. He hand his hands in her hair, helping her keep a steady pace.

"God damn Lucy." She moaned on him, and he shot his seed into the back of her throat. She didn't have time to recover, as he pushed her back on the bed, fully kicking off his bottoms. He unsnapped her bra and started to suck on her right nipple while his hand played with the left.

"Laxus." She panted. "I love you. I love you so much." He removed himself from her breasts to kiss her.

"I love you too Lucy Dreyar." He traveled his lips down her body to her aching sex. He could feel the bits of electricity tickle his face. Damn she had to have been suffering. He slid off her panties, and delve into her core. And the way she screamed his name told him that she really had been in Hell with this electricity thing. He kept going at her clit, before shoving a finger in her, causing another moan. She was climbing closer and closer to her own release. Finally, he got her over, and he kissed his way back out her body to her lips. He kissed her softly a few times, before shoving himself into her. They both moaned loudly at the sensation they had missed. He set a rough pace, knowing that's what got them off the best. He loved the sound of them slapping together, and he loved hearing her pants and moans of his name. Even he, the less vocal one, was getting loud with the moans and grunts. He had missed this. They soon both met their end, and he rolled off her.

"I missed you." Lucy said softly into the room. The sun was still out, but it was starting to finally set.

"You wanna have dinner by the pond tonight? I'll make you your favorite?"

"Sounds like a lovely evening with my husband."

The dragons all sat in a circle at the guild. Perun was scared to tell them his speculation. He feared what this would mean for their fight. Gajeel had just been reunited with his mate, and they left here faster than everyone thought possible.

"Perun? You look like you're thinking too hard." Igneel said. Perun swallowed harshly.

"I think we may have an issue."

"Like?" Grandeeny asked.

"Like Lucy being pregnant." Perun said softly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"Something isn't right about her, and the electricity not leaving her, makes me think there's a little lightning slayer in her."

"It'd be too early for that." Igneel said.

"Except even I fear he's right." All the sudden Loke was standing there. "Her magic is going haywire right now. Either she's pregnant of she's got medical issues that are far scarier than her being pregnant. She has no idea either. She would have never fought. If I had to guess, she's about two months. That explains her not knowing, and also not showing."

"DAMNIT!" Perun yelled. "I needed her with this last part. I can't pull it off without her."

"Why?"

"I need her and Yukino to cast a new spell. One I've perfected. One that erases these fuckers for good. But I need two strong Celestial mages." He shook his head.

"How strenuous is it?" Loke asked.

"Enough that it could put the baby in danger."

"Well shit." Loke said. "I'll figure something out. I think I have a way to help, but it's gonna take me a couple days to figure this all out. But she needs to know. Someone needs to bring her a test." Without a beat all the dragons said,

"Levy."

Later that night Levy and Gajeel were standing outside Lucy and Laxus' door. They had said they were coming, but not why. They heard the two laughing outside so they walked back.

"LEVY!" Lucy yelled, running to her best friend. Levy was a little shaken up, because of what was going to happen tonight, but she swore to never let someone take a pregnancy test alone. It was hard on her when she took hers alone. Lucy immediately caught on to it. "You okay?"

"Can you come inside with me a moment?" Her voice broke a bit.

"Y-Yeah. I'll be back Laxus." He nodded. Gajeel took a seat.

"You're not dumb you know why we're here." Gajeel said.

"Yup. I think I already know the answer though." Laxus said.

"Scared?"

"Shitless."

"Why are you hear Lev? Are the babies okay?" Lucy was starting to panic.

"Oh yeah, they're happy to be back with daddy. I'm here for you." Levy pulled out three pregnancy tests.

"Why do I need those?"

"You need to take all of them Lu. This is important." Lucy looked at her.

"I'd rather not know." Levy smiled softly.

"I know, but we have to know, so we can protect the baby."

"You think I am too?" Lucy asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, Gajeel was telling me about you and your personality recently."

"Okay." Lucy and Levy waited in the bathroom for what felt like forever, until they could see the results. It wasn't that Lucy didn't want a baby. God did she ever want one, but this wasn't the best time, and the baby could be hurt from her fighting in the last battle. There were a million things that could have gone wrong. She felt immense guilt, if she was pregnant, she was already an awful mother.

"It'll be okay, you know? Everything will be fine. We've got this battle in the bag." Levy grabbed her best friend's hand to feel her babies kick. "This will all be worth it. These kick and flutters are the best thing in the world. You'll be an excellent mom, and Laxus will be the second greatest dad. Second to Gajeel." Both girls laughed.

"Well this is it. The moment of truth." They both looked at the test. And they saw the answer they had been seeking.


	51. Now What?

**Day early, but feeling pumped about this story. I've written three chapters in two days! NEglecting th efact I should be doing homework, and my report cards for my preschoolers. LOL. OOh well it can all wait. When inspiration hits, you just gotta go with it! Enjoy lovlies!**

 **Much love! Taylor**

"We need to go to the guild." Lucy mumbled groggily. She had refused to tell Laxus yet. She wasn't sure she was going to tell anyone. She knew that it'd be harder to hide later on, but she wasn't ready to face it. She had avoided Laxus like the plague last night. Deterred everything with sex. She swore Levy to secrecy, which she knew her best friend would keep. Afterall, Lucy kept hers a secret. She still had to fight in this war, they all knew that. There was no getting out of this one. She assumed Laxus already knew anyways. He was a slayer and they always picked up on things faster than humans. Plus, he was smart. There was no way he didn't know, and Gajeel probably was talking to him about it all while she took the tests.

"Lucy, I think we need to talk first." Laxus said rubbing her back softly.

"There's nothing to say." She said softly.

"Lucy, we have to have this conversation."

"No."

"Come on." Laxus was almost begging.

"No." She said sternly.

"Stop being a child and let's talk about it!" Laxus said irritatedly.

"I-I can't. Not yet." She said softly.

"Are you not excited?" Laxus whispered.

"I'm excited! Too excited! But I have a war to lead and finish! Laxus! You don't get it!" She yelled.

"You think this is all easy on me?!" He raged back. "You're in more danger now than ever before! Damnit could you think about it from my point of view?! Come on Lucy!"

"No! I can't see it from your point of view, because I'm too busy wondering how the hell can I save all of us, Levy's babies, and now my own! Sorry! Being a little selfish here. Some things are more important right now then you! The world doesn't revolve around Laxus James Dreyar!"

"You said it." Laxus said softly.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant Laxus. I'm having your baby." She smiled at him. "It's a shitty time to have gotten pregnant, but I'm still excited and can't wait to meet it. I really want to keep this baby safe, but Laxus I still have to fight."

"I know you feel obligated to, but you don't have too. I can do everything. We need to keep this little one safe. We don't get to be reckless anymore. We're having a baby." He looked at her lovingly.

"Laxus." She said softly with tears running down her face. "We're having a baby." Laxus put his hand on her stomach. He played with the nonexistent bump.

"We are and I wouldn't want to be having this baby with anyone other than you, my love."

"Can I do this? Can I be a good mom?"

"You already are." She looked at him with confusion. "You are already a mother figure to a bunch of slayers and mates, guild members, Levy's babies, almost everyone you meet, you become a "mom friend" to all of us. You've got this in the bag."

"Promise?"

"On my life."

"Okay, I guess we can go. But I'm holding off on telling anyone for now. I know they'll be able to tell eventually, probably soon, but for now let's keep this between us." She paused. "Well, and Levy and Gajeel."

"Okay. The less that know the less trouble you're in." He agreed. "But we need to get you to a doctor. We have to make sure it's okay, and see how far along you are."

"Okay, but who are we going to see? Wendy is a no, because of the fact she could slip to the slayers. Porly would totally tell your grandfather. We'd have to go to the clinic, and that's a bad idea."

"I know someone. Come with me. Get dressed, we'll do this then go to the guild."

A while later they were standing at the doors of a modern house. It wasn't huge, but looked comfortable. Laxus rang the door bell, and they heard a woman yell to someone to calm down. She opened the door and her eyes immediately started to water.

"Laxus!" She threw her arms around him. Four kids followed in tow.

"Laxus!" They all screamed at once.

"Hey, can I speak to your mom a minute, then I'll hang out with you guys a bit." Laxus smiled at the kids, which made Lucy even more confused. She knew Laxus was decent with kids, but this was different. "Lucy this is Stephany. You remember when I told you that I saved that family?" Lucy nodded. "This is them." Lucy's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my gosh. It's so good to meet you. I'm Laxus' wife Lucy." She was rambling, but she was a little off guard.

"Wife? Laxus when did this happen?" The woman asked excitedly.

"Couple months ago." Laxus said scratching his neck. "There was a lot of confusion around the wedding, that's why we didn't invite you, honestly no one was invited, except Gramps."

"It's nice to meet you Lucy. I assume you know who I am then?"

"I do, but only from what he shared." Lucy said.

"Which was everything." Laxus said.

"I'm glad you opened up, you were really scaring us there for a while." Stephany said.

"Yeah, she helped immensely." Laxus said looking lovingly at his wife. "However, I need a favor."

"Anything." The woman said.

"Lucy's pregnant, and we can't see a real doctor due to the danger we're in. Anyway you could see her? Obviously, I'll pay you, I just can't take her to a hospital."

"You don't need to pay me Laxus, you saved all of us. Sure, come in." Stephany opened the door wide. And they walked in. "Head to the couch, I'll need your shirt up to your breasts, I'm going to go get a Doppler." Lucy nodded.

"So, she's a doctor?" Lucy asked Laxus, while laying on the couch.

"A midwife." Laxus said. "She'll help us till we tell everyone else." Stephany came back into the room, and started examining Lucy, she asked a lot of questions, and then finally put the Doppler to her stomach. That's when the couple lost it. They heard a heartbeat. It didn't sound like much but they heard it.

"It's common for it to be faint at this point. But congrats, you're three months pregnant. You should be developing a bump soon. I'm so happy for you two." Lucy couldn't stop crying, and Laxus couldn't either.

"We're having a baby." Lucy sobbed.

"We are my love."

"Let me be the first to say congratulations. I'm so happy for you Laxus. I'm glad you found someone." They composed themselves a bit, and Laxus went to go hang with the kids, while Lucy talked to Stephany.

"So, what should I be doing?"

"Prenatal care is important. You'll need to take some vitamins and supplements. I know it's a lightning mage too." Lucy smiled.

"Kinda hard not to know at this point. Everything I touch gets shocked." They both laughed.

"He's a great guy, I know he'll be a wonderful father."

"I have no doubt of that either. He's so great with your kids. I've seen Laxus with kids, and he's good, but your kids bring out something inside of him."

"He saved three of them from death. They love him. The two oldest remember the most. The other two weren't born yet. I was pregnant with Axel, when he saved us. It was such a scary day. Had he not been there…" her words died off. "Are his nightmares still awful?" Lucy looked at her.

"Yeah, but he's getting sort of better with them. Now he'll talk about them, but that's a two-way street, I wasn't the most forthcoming on my nightmares either."

"But that look in your guys' eyes, is something real. You've got that special spark that Daniel and I have. And that's amazing to see in a young couple. Gives me faith that true love still exists."

A while later Laxus and Lucy were hugging everyone goodbye, and saying they'd see them soon. It was about noon, and Lucy and Laxus made their way to the guild. They stepped in and were met with all the slayers, mates, and dragons sitting and laughing.

"Look who decided to show up." Gajeel teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up iron boy." Laxus said. "But this just means I got more sex than all of you." Laxus smirked proudly.

"LAXUS!" Lucy yelled.

"No, I'm betting Levy and Gajeel did." Lisanna said with a smirk.

"I'm guessing them too." Cobra said.

"Whatever." Laxus said, almost pouting.

"Ugh. I'm gonna throw up." Levy said. "Lu, come hold my hair back." Lucy caught on quick to her friend's plan. So, she nodded. They walked to the bathroom. "So?"

"Three months." Lucy said quietly. "I'm three months pregnant. Didn't go to the hospital, saw a midwife. I than looked at myself in the mirror and saw the slight start to my bump. Now? Now I'm freaking out. I have to tell gramps first, but then we have to tell you guys, and it's gonna suck." Levy giggled.

"You are in the same boat I was, just a little further along. You'll do fine. All of this will be fine."

"What if I can't do this Lev?"

"What do you mean?" Levy looked at her best friend who had a frown on her face.

"Like, I'm supposed to lead this war. I have a huge part in bringing this evil down, and now I can't. I'm knocked up, and if I do what they want me to do, I put my baby in danger. I know they have a huge job for me to do in this, and I can't let them down. I'm the strongest celestial mage alive right now. How am I going to do this?"

"Lu, you're still going to do this. They will find a way. These dragons aren't giving up just cause you got knocked up. You're still gonna fight this, but you have to be careful now. You've been given a gift. Are you not excited about it?"

"It's not that I'm not excited, it's that I'm scared. No one saw this coming. Hell, I didn't either. I didn't even feel all that off, just a little tired, which is acceptable because I've been fighting so hard against this damn group. I want this baby, Lord do I ever, but I have a lot of responsibility to do right now. And it's just causing me stress. That's all. I want this baby. I want to hold it and love it. I'm just scared how I'm going to juggle all this."

"You'll figure it out. You always do. That's what makes you our leader. You've got a brain Mrs. Dreyar. All you got to do is use it for an evil idea."

"Thank you." Lucy said softly. She never would admit it to anyone, but Levy was the only one who could calm her down this way. Sure, Laxus could with touches. And Natsu could with jokes. But Levy always did it with words of encouragement. It was like she understood Lucy on a whole new level. It was comforting to say the least.

The girls exited the bathroom and headed towards the table of mates and slayers. They were all laughing with the dragons, who they could only assume were telling stories. They approached and sat next to their mates, Laxus' hand immediately going to Lucy's stomach rubbing it softly. They were hidden by the table, but it made her nervous. She had to tell these people, but first gramps. And he deserved to know sooner rather than later. They would tell him today, for sure. They needed the support that they knew he'd give them.

"How the fuck did Gajeel get put to have a baby first? Damn kid didn't even want kids." Metallicanna joked.

"I did too!" Gajeel fought back. "Just didn't know if I'd be any good. My own dad was kind of a jerk."

"Watch it boy!" Metalicanna yelled.

"Why? You can't punish me like you used too?" Gajeel teased.

"I can make your mate!"

"No you can't." Levy said.

"You couldn't play my game? Just for a moment? Damnit Levy." Levy stuck out her tongue at the man dragon thing.

"Sorry." She sang. "I love him too much to punish him. Plus, we have to live together and finish our nursery. With not knowing what we're having it's been hard. But still exciting. We're ready. Whenever they come, we're ready. Plus, we have all of you. We're set for life." She smiled brightly. Lucy was getting chocked up. She may not have been ready for this baby, but she has a support group that was miles better than anyone else's. She was truly blessed in the way she had everyone she needed. Aunts, uncle, cousins, grandparents. Their kids, everyone's, would have a family that they all didn't get. One that was to never be severed. They were bound together by a love that was so pure, that nothing could break them. They'd defeat this thing, take it as their bitch, and get to move on with their lives. A big, happy, one. One with a bunch of kids and adventures.

She knew that her baby was a lightning mage. Whether a slayer or not, could not be told at this point. However, because of the consistent current running through her, they knew it was a lightning mage. And a strong one if it was able to put out this much power while only being three months. She wanted to just blurt it out, but gramps deserved to know first.

"We need to go talk to gramps quick, we'll be right back." Lucy said with a soft smile, before pushing up and grabbing Laxus' hand. He was rather confused. He thought they agreed to wait longer, but maybe she was getting overwhelmed with it all. Maybe she wanted it out as bad as he did. Either way, he was ready to spill the beans too.

They walked over to where Makarov was sitting, and asked him to join them in Laxus and her office. He agreed, but looked petrified. He knew his brats well, especially these two. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

Once they were all settled in the room, a silence fell over them. An uncomfortable one. Finally, Makarov spoke.

"You guys are starting to scare me. What's wrong?" The man was panicked, but was keeping his cool relatively well.

"Nothing's wrong gramps. We just have some news." Laxus said looking away from his father figure in discomfort. Why was he so nervous to tell the man? They knew he'd be ecstatic. This was his dream.

"Gramps," Lucy said, "I'm pregnant." There was nothing for a solid minute. No noise, no breathing, no nothing. Then all the sudden there was a loud, excited scream.

"WOOWHO!" This was unlike the man. The man looked like he could run circles for days. "Really?! How far along?! Do you know what you're having?! My boy you did it!?" He was so excited, which lit up the room. Lucy started crying and Laxus just beamed.

"I'm three months. We aren't going to find out what we're having. And yeah, I'm really pregnant. No one knows yet, except Levy who was there when I took the tests. Gramps, you're gonna be a grandpa again." Lucy was finally starting to feel excited. It had taken her a long time to get here, but seeing gramps like this made her just as excited as well. It was this mixed with her realizations downstairs. This was a blessing, not a burden. They were going to have a baby. "I'm having a baby." She whispered to herself.

"That you are love of my life." Laxus said kissing the top of your head. "We're having a brat of our own." She lightly hit him.

"Don't be rude to our baby."

"I love you so much." Laxus said in the most loving voice.

"I love you more." And for the first time, he didn't ruin the moment. He just kissed her softly. Even though the world was crashing down outside nothing mattered except them and this baby.


	52. I Tell Ya What

**UGGGHHH! It's been a week. I graduate in a couple short months...FINALLY...and with that I'll be a full time preschool teacher. I'm totally looking forward to it, but damn this degree has almost killed me. It's also my four year anniversary soooooo it's not all bad. Not ready for my class tomorrow, but this hotel is nice. Sorry rambling. Enjoy.**

 **Taylor.**

Lucy and Laxus finally calmed Gramps down enough to get him to keep their secret until Lucy was done telling the slayers and mates, which she was planning on doing now, but needed to get everyone away from Fairy Tail. They were going to take everyone to dinner, a real one. A place away from wondering ears. One that she could speak freely at.

Once at the restaurant they all ordered drinks, before Lucy spoke. She looked at all eighteen people in front of her. All eighteen people she adored to no end, even the other dragons she had only just met. The group stared at her. Gajeel smirked over to Laxus, who could only smirk back. They were having a secret conversation that no one even knew was happening. Well, except Perun, who had caught on that Lucy was in fact pregnant. There was a way to keep her baby safe, and still use her power. It was an ancient spell that he'd gladly teach her. But damnit Fate could have told them this piece of the puzzle. Except like they said before Fate has no idea what the rest of this battle looks like. There were too many variables to predict any more of this fight. There wasn't much more that could even be said on the subject of Fate. Other than she was sitting silently, not communicating to anyone right now.

"I have news." Lucy said standing up. "I have big news. Like immensely scary news, but at the same time very happy news." She looked at Natsu and smiled. She then nodded at him and he started to cry. Like full on cry. Which only made Lucy tear up. "I'm carrying a lightning mage in me." Before anyone could start to speak, Natsu stood up and ran to her. His snotty, tear-stained face in her shoulder. "Natsu, stop you're going to make me bawl too."

"I don't care." He said plainly.

"Well congrats my dear." Perun said walking over to hug his second favorite blonde. Natsu tore himself away from her so everyone else could hug her. The other dragons opted to not hug her, but still wished her well. "So now we've got whole new things to discuss." Perun said with a laugh.

"Are you mad at me?" Lucy asked innocently. She was feeling so guilty that she got knocked up. She felt like a disappointment and that made her feel like a reckless teen again. Something she swore to never be. True, he and Laxus should have been better about condoms, but she was on the pill. This should have never happened. She was so scared to disappoint all these people, because she loved them more than she had ever loved anyone else. She desperately wanted their approval, which isn't healthy, but she'll work on that later.

"Absolutely not." He smiled genuinely at her. "But that damn thing is going to give you a run for your money, just like Laxus did me and Gramps."

"We won't know its slayer status until it's born, right?" She asked.

"Not necessarily." Levy said softly. "I know that one of mine is a slayer and one is not. But that's because I can feel the magic power inside my body. You may not be able to tell cause it's one and not twins with distinguishing differences in power levels, but you may. Who knows, maybe Loke will be able to tell. But again, I'm excited for you." Lucy smiled at her best friend. They were going to experience a lot together. She had two months left before she gave birth and Lucy was expecting in six.

"Didn't Loke say that all of Lucy's would be Celestial Lighting Slayers?" Natsu asked. "She's supposed to raise the next gen of them."

"Would explain a lot. But what I don't get is why its power hit all the sudden?"

"Because you used Laxus' magic. Laxus' lighting awoke the power of it. Baby L has an immense amount of power, because Natsu's right it's a slayer." Perun said. "Listen, you all are in for it when you have your kids. The thing is, we haven't had naturally born slayers in centuries. We don't know how powerful, or naughty, these kids are going to be. And mates, the slayers could also have your magic type. Kinana you cannot pass down your magic, since it was given to you through mating, but you guys could possibly have a non-mage child. I hope that doesn't make you disappointed."

"Never." Cobra said sternly. All eyes turned to him. "My children can be whatever the Hell they want to be. They can be whoever they want. Love whoever they want. All that matters is that they feel loved. And if they are born without magic, they're still my baby, and I'd be a shitty dad to turn them away that everyone did me." He paused. "Well, till you fuckers."

"Who would have thought that Cobra had a maternal bone in his body?" Gajeel chuckled.

"Coming from you?" He spit back.

"Touché." Gajeel chuckled.

"So, we're all good? I'm okay to be pregnant?" Lucy asked softly.

"We're perfect. Can't wait to meet Baby L." Lisanna said.

"Baby L is going to cause you a lot of issues, happy pregnancy my best friend." Levy said beaming at her best friend. Excited that she won't be the only mom in the group. It was nice that Lucy was having a baby, it truly was. It made her feel not alone and less isolated. She was really going to enjoy the close age between their kiddos. They were in for one hell of a ride.

"Why are we calling it Baby L?" Lucy asked.

"Because Baby D doesn't sound right." Kinana said and the whole group laughed.

"Guess you're right my dear." Lucy said.

"Can I just say something?" Natsu asked.

"Shoot for it." Laxus said.

"Out of everyone that Lucy could have had a baby with, you are the best choice Laxus. She needed you to make her feel like she could be a good mother. I know you have no clue about her and I's biggest fight, which revolved around her being a mother, but we fought for days. Hard. It wasn't like we fought for a day and were over it like usual. She told me she was not having kids, and I told her she was." He chuckled. "I love Lucy, and I was willing to pose as a couple so she could be a mom, but she needed you to help her realize that she actually really, really, really wanted to be a mom. She was too scared to raise her kids without the support of her family. I think she realizes now that she has more family than ever before. We're all family."

"She helped me realize that I really wanted kids too." Laxus said. "I knew I wanted kids with my mate, but I didn't totally believe that I could be a good husband and father. But here I am killing it in both departments." The group laughed at his cockiness.

"Glad you don't just ruin our sweet moments." Lucy giggled. "I'm more than thrilled to be a mom, I know I've seemed off about it, but I am excited. I just knew that this meant that I was no longer going to be able to fight for us and that made me upset. I know I have a huge part to do, and I just feel like I let everyone down."

"Actually," Perun started, "there's an important role we need you to do. We have a huge role for you still. You and Yukino will have to cast an ancient Celestial Spell. However, Loke and Capricorn are going to teach you a protection spell to keep your baby safe. It's going to take a lot out of you though. With casting two powerful spell, while having haywire pregnancy magic, while being exhausted, may be hard on your body. You will pass out, but you and baby L with be fine."

"You can do that?" Lucy asked.

"Technically no." Metalicanna said looking at the girl. "However, dipshit over there talked the king into it. What he won't tell ya is that the king is actually using his magic to keep you baby safe."

"I wasn't there yet!" Perun yelled.

"You wanna fucking go lightning socket?!" Metalicanna asked Perun.

"You wanna go rust brain?!" Perun asked back.

"Could you stop acting like your slayers!" Levy yelled. "Hot damn you guys are exactly like the slayers. You just wanna fight every time someone says something you don't like! Chill out! You have two pregnant girls in your presence. Keep that shit away from us!" Levy rolled her eyes, and Gajeel pulled her under his arm.

"Told you, he's where I got it from. Told you he was an angry pervert." Gajeel said.

"I'm not a pervert!" Metalicanna yelled to his son. "You should respect your father!"

"Sorry pops, not happening. You made my life hell for how long?"

"Shut up! I got you Levy, didn't I?" Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"And just like that, I think the town may be destroyed by the time you guys leave." Lisanna laughed. She than got serious. "Is Meekah still in our guild basement?"

"Yeah, but she's still out of it. Canna keeps putting her out with a sleep spell until we're ready to deal with her." Lucy said.

"How are we going to approach that one?" Lisanna asked.

"Can I ask first how the hell you did it?" Cobra asked.

"How I did what?"

"Took down a demon. On your own. With a beast no one's ever seen."

"I don't actually know. I just got super angry and went for it. That transformation wasn't even something I had studied. It was like four of my other transformations combined into one."

"I think the boost helped." Sting said. "And also, it was kickass to watch, but made me fear for Natsu if he ever pissed off his wife." Natsu chuckled.

"Wish I could have seen it. I knew you were hiding some real magic power under your belt." Natsu said.

"We have a ton to talk about as dragons yet. Why don't you guys go spend some time alone, and we'll meet back for a big meeting about what we're going to do now that we're here later." Perun said.

"Sounds good to me." Lucy said. Everyone than agreed. They all walked out and Levy immediately grabbed Lucy's hand.

"You did good. You look a lot happier about it now."

"I am. Sorry to have scared you. I was just shocked that's all."

"Yeah, but it was a good surprise. If you have any questions let me know. I'm willing to walk you through this whole thing." Levy beamed up at her best friend, before letting go of her hand and taking her mates to walk home, to hopefully get her brains fucked out.

Lucy was snuggled up to Laxus on the couch a while later. They were just chilling out while watching a movie. Laxus' hand never left Lucy's belly. There wasn't much there yet, but the thought that there would be soon made his blood boil. It wasn't supposed to be such a turn on to have a pregnant girl in your bed, but to him the thought almost made him hard. And he would be from just thinking about it, but Lucy had on a horror film that did nothing for him. He was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed the movie end credits playing and his wife looking at him.

"What do you think we're having?" She asked. He shook his other thoughts away to pay attention to the conversation at hand.

"A girl. Definitely a girl." She raised an eyebrow. "It's just a feeling I have."

"Any names you like for a baby girl?"

"I've always liked the name Azaria." Laxus said. He then started picturing a little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes running around saying no. just like her mommy.

"I never thought about a name for a girl. But I love that name. Now I want a girl." Lucy sighed. "But as long as my baby is healthy, I'm good."

"You're going to make one hell of a mom Lucy."

"And you're going to make one hell of a dad."

All the sudden there was a knock at the door. Laxus lifted Lucy to the other side of the couch so he could get it. He knew it was his grandfather by the smell coming the through the door. He opened it and smiled.

"Hey gramps."

"Hello my boy." Makarov beamed up at his boy. "Can I come in?" Laxus held the door open wide for the small man to come in.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I have a gift for Lucy."

"Man gramps, don't make her cry. She's already super emotional." Laxus chuckled, his grandfather following shortly after.

"It's nothing major. Just a book. I saw it and thought it might help her. I know she has Levy, but there are something's I'm sure she'll be too embarrassed to ask. This should help clear everything up."

Lucy had ran to the bathroom, with the intense need to throw up. As she did she noticed the electrical current increased.

"You're awful, you know that?" She said rubbing her stomach. "Can you stop with the electricity? I really don't need it right now." The current slowed back down. "This is what it's going to be like isn't it little one? Instead of heavy kicks, you're going to shock a current through me. You're going to make my life heck, huh?" She smiled to herself. "I love you so much. I'm sorry I put you in danger. I didn't know, or I would have never. I may have hated the way you made yourself known, but that's kinda just a Dreyar thing. One day I'll tell you how your daddy said he loved me, but for now you're too young. Always remember, I will never let you down. I won't ever leave you the way my parents left me, you're my everything. And mommy and daddy will always be together. One day you'll have a mate, and you'll get it, but that's not until you're thirty." She giggled. "Please just stay healthy for mommy." All the sudden, like the baby could understand every word she said, she sent a small current through her mom. "I love you too."


	53. The Big Meeting!

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING US PEOPLE! It's supposed to snow here in Wisconsin. Not excited. Lol. My semester is winding down and with graduating a few weeks my life has been hectict. I'm so happy to be in a preschool already! I'm living my best life! Can't wait for you guys to see what's up my sleeve, but for now I've got a 5 page paper to write! Love you all!**

A couple days later the dragons were finally ready to talk to the slayers, mates, guild, and Makarov. They were not exactly excited about this meeting, but it was time to get down to business. Lucy had told no one outside their group that she was pregnant, and they all intended to keep it that way. However, Laxus was touching her stomach more often now, and they feared people were going to catch on. They had warned Laxus of his actions, but Lucy was still swatting his hand away all the damn time. She knew that it'd be a bad thing if everyone caught on to his not so sneaky ways.

"Hello." Perun said sitting on the stage with the other dragons. The slayers and mates decided that they were NOT sitting up front. They hated it the first time, they hated it more now. Plus Levy was so huge that she couldn't sit in chairs right and her legs kind of just dangle of chairs. Which was hilarious to everyone, especially Gajeel. Gajeel was proving to be a big help to Laxus' state of mind too. They were bonding over this, and strangely Lucy and Natsu were also bonding over this pregnancy. Natsu was already in love with the baby. And that started him talking about having one too. Except he said now. And now is NOT the time for them to have another baby on their hands. Lucy told Natsu that he was more than welcome to hangout with her and Lev's babies, but until this was over there was no more babies. No more surprise we're pregnant shit.

As the dragons started to talk Levy got an uncomfortable look on her face. All the slayers looked at her as they were the only ones that heard her pained sigh. She waved them off, but then something no one was expecting happened. There was a gush of water that hit the floor. Everyone else was so entranced with the dragons talking that they all missed it.

"Was that?" Natsu asked.

"Couldn't have been." Gajeel said.

"I think it was." Lucy said. Levy looked at them in horror.

"My water just broke." Levy said. Then a contraction hit. "Fuck!" All the sudden all eyes were on her. "Ummmmmmmmmm." She drew out. "I think I need a doctor, and to go home."

"Why would you," that's when Perun saw the puddle. "Please tell me you just pissed yourself." He asked.

"Ummmmmmm."

"No! She didn't just fucking piss herself! Her water broke!" Gajeel yelled. "Taking Shrimp number two and heading back to our place. Leave us alone till I call!" And before the guild had time to respond, Gajeel scooped up his wife and grabbed Wendy to head back to his place.

"Shouldn't you go too Metalicanna?" Lucy asked.

"Probably."

"Then go!" She yelled at him. He started a fast walk to catch up with Gajeel.

"Well…" Perun tried to catch his rapid breathing. "We still have a lot to talk about." Everyone else was able to listen to Perun for the next hour and a half. The mates and slayers, however, couldn't focus. Finally, the meeting was over and they could speak freely.

"Lev's water broke." Lucy said in disbelief. "She's only seven and a half months. This isn't good!" She started to freak herself out.

"It's okay." Perun said. "Gestation period of slayers in eight months. Her babies are more than ready. You all just need to have patience. You'll be the first one called, but she could be in labor a long time. So, try and relax."

"Relax? Relax! That's bullshit! My best friend is having her babies!" Lucy yelled.

"You need to calm down." Perun said, feeling her magic energy go haywire.

"I can't calm down! Don't tell me too!" All the sudden the lights flickered, and Laxus knew that she had upset the baby.

"I'm gonna need to teach her how to control lightning, aren't I?" Laxus chuckled.

"Why are you laughing!?"

"No reason, baby. How about we go home and get some ice cream and a nap?" All the sudden she let out a yawn.

"No!" The group watched as Lucy's eyes fluttered shut. "Levy's having her babies." She yawned again.

"She's using so much magic energy that it's actually putting her to sleep." Perun said. "Take her home. You know you guys are the first call they're making." Laxus nodded scooping up his wife, to carry her home.

When Lucy was finally home, she curled up on the couch to just take a small nap. Laxus was sitting by his phone, waiting for it to ring. He hated not knowing if everything was going smoothly for his best friends. They were being such good help to him and Lucy and he just wanted to know that Levy was alright. He knew that births didn't always go as planned and that scared the shit out of him. He would never want anything to happen to Levy, not after she fought this hard to have those babies. It was a true trial to her perseverance. It wasn't helping that Laxus was thinking about his own mate who, by what the dragons say, will have their baby in four months. It was scary to say the least. He needed more time with her being pregnant to get this over with. These damn dragons better be working hard on a plan. Or he thinks he's going to explode! He couldn't take it anymore he shot Gajeel a text, " _Everything going okay? Worried about you guys._ " Gajeel didn't respond for an hour. An hour that Laxus spent agonizing over what could be happening. Why dd he care so much? It wasn't his mate. He knew the answer was because this whole group had his heart. They were what was keeping him going some days. He knew that Lucy kept him really going, but this group made him fight harder. Their futures were in jeopardy. They couldn't do what they wanted to do because of their circumstances, and that fucking sucked! The door open to his house, and in walked Perun.

"You okay son? You look like hell." Perun said taking a seat at the table with Laxus.

"Dude, I'm fucking worried about them."

"Why?"

"Because what if something goes wrong during her birth? What if they don't make it?" Perun chuckled.

"You're acting like the rest of the slayers and mates. I assure you nothing is going to go wrong with her birth."

"Everyone else is freaking out too?" He nodded. "And you can assure me that nothing is going to happen to them?" He nodded again. "Thank the Lord!" He said a little too loud. All the sudden he heard his mate stir before sitting up. She yawned, then looked at the boys at the table.

"Hey." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey beautiful." Laxus said moving to sit closer to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to throw up."

"Pregnancy will do that to ya." Perun chuckled.

"Yeah but he's worth it."

"He?" Laxus asked.

"I have a feeling it's a little baby boy, that looks just like his daddy." She smiled, rubbing her tummy.

"I think it's a girl." Laxus said. "With your eyes."

"I'm with Laxus, I'm thinking it's a girl too." Perun said hugging the girl close to his side.

"Wait don't you know? Didn't fate tell you?" Lucy asked.

"Nope. You weren't even supposed to get pregnant in our books. It's all been a ride for us too. We never thought you'd get pregnant. Which is why Loke wants to teach you a new spell. One that will protect your baby, and still allow you to do what we need you to do. Are you up for that?"

"How about tomorrow morning? I have more nighttime sickness than morning sickness. It's the total opposite from most, but I've read it's common. I appreciate you Perun. I really do. I hope you're here for the birth of baby L. Baby L has so much to look forward too. He has such a loving family. One that we all lacked. I can't wait to meet the Redfox twins either. My God they're going to be adorable! Look at their mommy and daddy!" Lucy got really excited all the sudden. "I'd be lying if I said child birth didn't scare me, cause it does, like a lot. But it's all worth it in the end. I won't even remember the pain after he's here. It'll be super exciting to have a baby. And so scared. I have doubts about being a great mom, but I will always try to be. It's just scary. I never had a mom growing up. She died so early on that I was never given those maternal instincts."

"You got them from somewhere." Laxus said. "You had to of, because I've seen you interact with all of us, and the guild, and you are definitely the mom friend. You always have been, and always will. It's perfect to me. You got the kindness of your mother, without knowing her so why not this too? Your mom loved you more than life itself. She gave up her life for you, Lucy. She gave me you, but ended her life for us. I don't think she had any idea that I was going to be your mate, but she knew that they had a plan for you. Stashface or whatever you call him knew you were needed. And you were needed for me. To help me see the light that had been gone for so long. You gave me light and hope, when there was none. You're already a mom figure, it's why Gajeel and Levy asked you to be the Godmother of the twins. You've got this in the bag." Lucy couldn't control her tears anymore. She slammed into her husband.

"I-I needed that more than anything Laxus." Her snot went to his shirt but he didn't care. He knew there would be a lot more moments like this as the pregnancy went on.

In the midst of her crying Laxus' phone rang. All the sudden he was nervous. He knew who it was. He slid Lucy back to Perun and answered his video call. "Hey." Laxus said positioning his phone to show himself. Gajeel had tears in his eyes and looked almost like hell. Laxus swallowed hard.

"Is she okay?" He asked softly.

"Grab your wife. I've got babies I want you to meet." Laxus took a seat next to his wife. She looked at Gajeel.

"Before we meet them," Lucy said making everyone stop in their tracks, "She's doing well? Levy? She's good? Okay?" Gajeel smiled and turned the camera to show a softly crying Levy with two bundles in her arms.

"I'm great Lu. Really really really great. We haven't talk to anyone else. You guys are the first. I'd like to introduce you to Ray and Daxton. Lucy noticed the two blankets. One had black hair peeking out, and the other a lighter blue than Levy's. "I've got some healing to do, and some adjusting to new life. But I'd love to see you guys soon. So you can meet the newest slayers in person."

"They're both slayers?[TB1] [TB2] " Laxus asked.

"Their magical power is off the charts. If one isn't a slayer they are an exceptional mage. They are both super powerful, we can see that now even.."

"Who came first?" Lucy asked through her own tears.

"Ray. She wanted to be older than her brother. She's already going to be stubborn. She came out and didn't cry. Gave Gaji and I a heart attack! Finally she cried. Wendy had already assured us this was common. She knew our babies were alive. Daxton, from what we can tell, is a very chill baby. Super cuddly, like his daddy." She giggled.

"And daddy, you're okay?" Lucy followed up.

"More than fucking okay." He started to tear up again. "I've never been one to fall in love so fast. Even with Lev it took time, but this happened all at once. My heart is so fucking full it may explode. I'm so grateful and I love them more than anything. I can't wait to watch them grow up, and be the badasses I know they are. They've given my life a whole new meaning, and I cannot wait to watch you guys experience this as well. Laxus you'll be crying too, and it won't make you weak."

"I don't think it's weak to cry anymore. I've done a lot of it over the past few months. This is just the beginning of our story as mates and slayers. We've got a lot of life ahead of us. Now get some rest. They are already loved by us."

"Love you guys!" Lucy said with tears.

"Love you guys too." Levy said. "I'd wave but kinda have my hands full." They all laughed and then hung up.

"That's us in a few short months. That will be our lives." Laxus said smiling at Lucy.

"I can't wait daddy."


	54. New Training

**HEEEYYYY. I'M DONE WITH SCHOOL! I GRADUATED! Not that I think too many people care, but I did it! And with high honors! Sorry to toot my own horn, I'm just super proud of my accomplishment. I almost flunked out of high school, so now with two degrees it feels good. Anywho, enjoy! Love you guys always! You can do whatever you put your mind too!**

The next morning Laxus, Loke, Lucy, and Perun stood at the training grounds behind the guild. Today they were trying to teach Lucy a special, brand new, spell. This spell would use the stars to protect her baby. Stashface would have ahold of the baby's spirit. If the baby was in any sort of distress, he would call down to Loke to stop the raid that she needs to do with Yukino to fully defeat Dragon's Blood. It was a complicated spell, and with Lucy's hormones, she was getting a little emotional. Okay a lot emotional. She needed a break. Loke nodded and told Perun to give them a moment.

After they left, Laxus put an arm around Lucy. He kissed her damp forehead and whispered softly. "I love you so much baby. Don't give up yet."

"I'm not." She sighed. "I'm just getting fed up."

"Welcome to parenthood, love." They both laughed.

"Do you really think they can keep him safe?" Laxus chuckled, mainly because she was hellbent that they were having a boy.

"I do. I think the stars would never ever betray you. They think you hung those stars." She smiled.

"You're right. I'm just scared. I love him more than anything, and I can't shake the feeling that I'm a bad mom, because I'm still going to fight."

"You will never be a bad mom." He put an emphasis on never. "If anything, I'll be the bad father." He got visibly nervous and averted his gaze from her. "I worry too, ya know?"

"What?"

"I worry that I may not be a good father. That I'll fail them the way my dad did me. That maybe I really am evil, and it's just lying dormant until I fuck up. I really don't want to feel that way, but I feel like because I was a victim of circumstances that I'll fail too."

"Laxus." She said softly.

"I know what you're going to say Lucy. I know that it's impossible for me to ever go back to being that way, but what if I do? What if one day I have a switch flipped and I leave you guys. I can't imagine ever leaving you, but Ivan never thought that way. It happened all the sudden. What is I'm just him?"

"Laxus, you're forgetting your grandfather."

"What does he have to do with this?"

"First of all, his kindness is more than any of us ever deserved. He adopted so many kids so he could give them their best life. He would never turn evil. And no offence, he raised you. Your dad walked out when you were about six. He took care of you. Took you in. Loved you. You are more like him than your own father."

"Sometimes I wish he would have found someone again." He said softly.

"He couldn't. They would have never understood why he kept adopting all of you. He couldn't settle down, because he invested every minute of every day to us. To the misfits who had no home, or parents. He has taken all of us in and loved us all the same."

"One a little more than others." He joked.

"Yeah, but I steal everyone's hearts." She giggled.

"Are you ready to try again?"

"Let's do this!" She said pushing herself up from the grass.

It was a couple hours later that Lucy had finally got it to work. She'd need to practice every day, but it was easier knowing she had done it once. She was desperately needing a break. They stepped into the guild and sat at the table with the slayers and mates, minus Gajeel and Levy. Levy was still resting and getting used to having babies in the home.

"Hey!" She said excitedly to her group. The guild still didn't know she was expecting, so the questions that they were allowed to ask in the guild were limited, but that never really stopped Natsu. Whatever he thought he spoke.

"How ya feeling Luce?" He asked with a wide smile. Lucy chuckled and took a seat next to her husband.

"I'm okay. A little overwhelmed, but I'll be okay. I always am." Natsu smiled over to her.

"Luce can you make me dinner?" Natsu whined. Everyone stared at him. It was noon. And he had Lisanna to cook for him now. What was this man up too?

"I guess?" She raised an eyebrow. "I can make everyone dinner if they want. We could go back to Laxus and I's place for dinner and I could whip something up with the girls." They all looked at each other. They were genuinely confused as to what the hell was going on in Natsu's mind.

"The dragons could use a break." Rogue said.

"They really could, and a homecooked meal does sound good." Yukino said.

"Okay. Great! Be at our place around sixish." They all nodded in agreement. Gramps hollered down to his two favorite brats to come upstairs. They both knew what they were getting into. All the dragons were up there. They were going to be informed on some new parts of this battle. They were about to be put back into their roles as leaders.

They reached the top of the stairs and walked into the big conference room. That where they saw all the dragons sitting along with Gramps and Loke. They all smiled at the couple.

"Alright, I'm confused." Lucy said plainly looking at everyone's smiling faces.

"We haven't even said anything." Loke said.

"Your faces are gonna get stuck." Lucy said with a chuckle. "Stop smiling!" She giggled. "It's not a time to smile."

"Oh, but it is, my dear." Gramps said. "It's a time for celebration. It's a time for all of us to rejoice in the fact that the light of this guild is having a baby."

"It's not exactly the greatest of times." Lucy said plainly.

"There's no perfect time to have a baby." Perun said.

"Yeah, you really can't plan that kind of stuff." Gramps said.

"Fate could've not done this. The world could've not done this whole thing. Then maybe things would be different. But they're not. We're in a huge battle and he could get hurt."

"Laxus won't get hurt." Perun said.

"She isn't talking about me." Laxus chuckled. "She convinced she's having a boy. She's talking about the baby."

"Baby L is in good hands Lucy." Loke said.

"But he could get hurt still. Even with Stashfaces' new trick, my baby could be hurt."

"It's highly unlikely that it will be harmed." Perun said.

"But even if there's a sliver of chance he'd get hurt, and I do this, I'm a bad mom. A very bad mom. And I really don't want to be a bad mom right off the bat. I'd like to work up to that." Lucy sighed.

"You'll never be a bad mom. And if you think about it, doing this makes you a better mom. How many moms do you know would risk their own life for the future of all of the slayer and mate's babies?" Laxus said grabbing his wife's hand. "I love you more than anything Lucy. I would never ever put you in a situation that could make me possibly lose you, or our little one. That's not the man you married. If these guys are saying you're safe, then I trust them. I have no choice but to trust them at this point. And I don't trust anyone." He sighed and looked around the room. "Guess that's not true anymore, huh? I trust you guys and the mates and slayers. I've never had anyone I could trust like you guys. I had gramps, but I always felt out of place with him, because of how good he was. I thought he was too good for me."

"My boy, you learned to trust because the right people at the right time swooped in to save you. I know you've trusted me over the years, but trusting them was hard for you." Gramps said.

"But so rewarding to watch." Perun said looking at Laxus. "I've been in your head since you were six. I know all the issues you've carried. All your baggage. Everything. I know you better than anyone else, probably even yourself, but I have had so much joy watching you interact with your group. And watching you with Lucy has been…I don't know. It reminds me of my wife, and the way we were. We were always young and dumb. We went on dates every week until she passed. We always looked at each other like we did the first time we saw each other. We loved each other more and more every day. And you guys have that special love."

"Something some of us always dreamed of." Gramps said softly.

"I'm sorry gramps." Lucy said.

"You know I've thought about it a lot over the years. Why I could never find love like I did my first wife. Then one day I was looking over the balcony at all my children. Ones I've raised since they were young, and ones I've only raised a few years. And it hit me. I choose not to. I subconsciously pushed all love interests away, because I choose you guys. At the end of every day, I choose you guys. I chose this life. I wouldn't want any other life. I want a life with you guys, not some woman. I don't need another love interest. My heart already belongs to my kids. I'm okay with that. Really, I am."

"That's amazing Gramps." Lucy said hugging the man. "You're gonna be a great grandpa."

"My dear, you have made me so happy over the last year and a half you've been here. I owe a lot of my new happiness to you. You know my loyalty to you, since I refused to give you back to your dad. I will ALWAYS fight for you. You're my daughter-in-law after all." Lucy smiled through her wet tears.

"Gramps, thank you for loving her the way I really needed you too while I was gone. I should have never fought back against you, but I'm glad I did. It taught me a lot, and led me to her." Laxus said with a small smile to the man he called his father.

"Always my boy." That's when Perun approached Lucy and Laxus.

"As happy as we are for you, there's still some things that need to be discussed." He said. The couple nodded and took a seat at the table. "The war isn't over, you know that."

"Of course." Laxus said.

"While we're here to fight this battle, but we still need all of you guys too. We need everyone on hand, because they're going to pull out their big guns. This means they are going to be a lot harder than before. I know you guys can do it, but we need to fight closer together than before. All dragons need to be in a close range so if we need to double up, we can." Perun looked at Laxus. "Laxus, you have a new role." That caught Laxus' attention. "You are going to kill a demon."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Laxus said.

"We've been interrogated the demon downstairs. Blaze has a severe problem with electricity. Recent health problems have now caused a need for a pacemaker. This isn't going to be an easy kill, but it'll be an easier one. I want to work closer to Lucy, and I think you are up for this. I'm also giving you your whole team. Thunder Legion makes their reappearance."

"Lucy's part of the Thunder Legion now too, so there will be a hole missing in our dynamic. Bickslow is gonna hate being away from her. They've got one fucked up relationship." Laxus chuckled.

"Yeah we do. However, you've got to do this." Lucy said. She looked over to Perun. "You want to stay with me in case my magic goes haywire or I faint." He nodded. "But you're still going to let me fight?"

"I will let you do whatever you want, however, you are learning two new spells. You and Yukino will learn a new raid in a couple days. I need you to master this one first. We have a lot to do in the next week. I suggest seeing a midwife too."

"We already have one." Laxus said.

"Off the books?" Perun asked.

"A friend of mine that I met while exiled." Perun shut up on the topic. He knew which woman he meant.

"Good. This does not get out to the guild. Your team can't even know guys. If Dragon's Blood gets ahold of that information we could be in huge trouble, and more than likely Lucy would lose the baby. And none of us want that." Lucy started to shake at his words. "Are you okay Lucy?" Perun asked.

"I-I don't know. It's all so scary. I feel like I wasn't as excited as I should have been when I found out I was pregnant. Now that I'm surrounded by all this positivity about it, I feel guilty. I should have been over the moon. It's all I've wanted since I was a child, but I got scared. I am scared now that I'll lose him before he's even mine."

"You were scared. It's totally understandable. I get it." Loke said. "You won't feel as excited as Levy did until this war is over, and you can relax. But stress isn't good for babies either. You need to take a moment every day to do some meditation, even if we're on the battlefield."

"My dear," Gramps started, "I have loved you like a daughter for a while now, and I love my grandbaby more than anything, but it's okay to be scared. It's okay to be nervous. We all are when we have babies. It's just a bump in the road this war. But this Spirit King says he can protect your baby. He will be able to feel if the baby's in danger. You are in good hands. Loke promised."

"I know, it's still just scary." Lucy said.

"I'll be by your side every step of the way." Perun said grabbing her hand. "I won't let something happen to you guys. Igneel is going to fight with Natsu and Laxus. They don't need me too. You can have me. I won't ever leave your side." He paused with a sigh. "I never thought I could love another human as much as I love Laxus, but you, you have me fucked up." Everyone laughed.

"She does that." Laxus said with another chuckled. "Take care of her old man."

"She's in good hands." Perun said. "How are you feeling?" He asks turning to face Lucy.

"I'm not nauseous like I've always been told happens. There have been a few times that I've felt ill, but really I'm just moody and tired."

"You know that the only reason you could pull of Laxus' magic as well as you did, was because Laxus' magic was coursing through you because of baby L, right?" Perun said and Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

"You couldn't let me believe I was strong enough?!" She playfully yelled.

"I'm sorry?" Perun asked.

"Yes! You are!" She giggled.

"Go home kiddos." Igneel said. "Have fun with your team for diner. We have opted to just eat out."

"Thanks you guys for, well, everything. I appreciate it." Laxus said with a soft smile to everyone in the room. "We owe you, big time." They all smiled at the couple before they left. They dragons and Loke all looked at each other and smiled.

"She's got this. She really does." Perun said. "I couldn't be a prouder dragon of my mates. I can't believe she's actually going to still fight. We all knew she was stubborn, but this? This is called perseverance. This is called spunk."

"This is called the light." Gramps said.

"Why do you guys call her the light of the guild?" Igneel asked. "Natsu has never said that she was. He just calls her his best friend."

"We were in a dark place before she came. We were almost in a damned position. We had a member die. Another great one, and we were all super depressed. We didn't know how we were going to go on. Then she came. And she brought a light with her. Forget all her problems. She was a sunny presence. It was what we needed. We needed her. We needed a Lucy Heartfillia, and she did not disappoint. Even Natsu needed her." Gramps said with a bright smile. "She helped us move on, and she doesn't even know it. We are forever in her debt, and she doesn't even understand it. I love her like a daughter, and now she officially is my daughter. Keep them safe. I need them. I can't take another blow."

"We won't disappoint." Perun said.


	55. Dinner an A Story

**Happy Holidays. Kinda. I hate the Holidays. Broken families and Holidays do not go together well. But hope yours have been great! Sorry I'm a day late. Been busy! Got really really really real and put some of my own thoughts in the story at the end. Enjoy. Always remember your worth!**

 **Much love, Taylor**

At about six that night everyone stood in the Dreyar kitchen. They were laughing and joking around. They felt out of place not having Levy and Gajeel there, but it was okay. They knew they were okay. They had sent them all first looks at the babies. No one else got the photos the mates did. The mates got them and then showed them to their husbands. And by God were they gorgeous babies. The women swooned. Wendy and Rogue were the only exceptions, they got them for themselves. Gajeel was taking good care of all of them. Levy was recovering well. She was still too sore to leave the house but was always up for photos. She looked like how you'd assume a new mom would, but she looked as gorgeous as ever holding those two little blessings. They all couldn't wait to meet them but respected the boundaries Gajeel and Levy were setting up. Plus, they hadn't even told the guild what they had, or what the little one's names were.

"They are so cute." Yukino said looking at the latest photo.

"Daxton has a face like his daddy's." Lucy said. "Gajeel has a scary, yet loving face." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "I just mean that he has this scowl that adorns his face permanently, but it softens every time he's happy. And this baby seems to always be happy."

"I don't know, babe. Ray looks a lot like her mommy, and her mommy is one of those cute short girls." Laxus said with a shrug.

"Did you just call Levy cute?" Lucy giggled.

"You know what I mean." He rolled his eyes.

"He isn't wrong." Rogue said. "I think we all can agree that she's cute. You all are, it's part of the bond we have."

"That's mildly creepy." Lisanna said.

"I second that." Kinana said.

"It's nothing sexual." Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Still." Lucy said.

"Can we change the topic?" Natsu said. "Let's talk about your baby."

"Okay. I'll bite, what do you want to know Natsu?" Lucy said. "What's your deal?"

"I'm just checking on you." Natsu said softly. Everyone froze. He was not acting right. He had been so hyped to talk to her about her pregnancy, but now he seemed,

"Worried." Lucy said. "You're worried because you're my best friend and know I struggle with the thought of being a mom. You're acting overly peppy about this baby, because you knew I didn't want a baby for a long time. You're acting like this because you want me to be happy about being pregnant." Natsu looked at her in awe.

"How did you,"

"I'm your best friend, I know all."

"So are you happy?"

"Over the fucking moon." She smiled at him. "I was never not happy, I was just so scared because of the mess we're in. It never crossed my mind that I didn't want this baby; I was just so terrified to be pregnant in this mess."

"Thank the fucking gods!" Natsu exclaimed happily. "I don't have to worry anymore about you!"

"No Natsu you don't. I'm good. I'm happy, really. I know it didn't seem like it, but I am. He will be my greatest blessing."

"He?" Wendy asked.

"She's hellbent it's a boy." Laxus said rolling his eyes.

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know just a feeling." Lucy smiled. "Who wants to bet on what it is?" They all laughed and nodded. "Who think we're having a girl?"

"I do." Laxus said.

"Me too." Lisanna said.

"I'm going with what I've always thought. I've always thought you'd have a girl first." Natsu said.

"Going on a whim saying it's a girl too." Rogue said. Then there was silence.

"Who's with me?" Lucy said.

"I could totally see you having a boy first." Yukino said.

"I second that." Sting followed up.

"I have no fucking clue, so I'm just gonna go with ya Tink. You better make me right." Cobra said.

"I just really hope it's a boy." Kinana laughed.

"I think it's a boy too." Wendy said.

"Five to seven." Lucy said. "Let the greatest secret games begin!"

"Do you wanna find out?" Yukino asked.

"Not until we give birth. Just like Gajeel and Levy. That our goal. Sorry we choose someone else Wendy, but we really had no choice"

"It's okay, really. I'm pretty sure after this mess, I'm going to be swamped with pregnancies." Wendy said and they all laughed.

"That you will." Kinana said. "But it'll be exciting."

"I don't know baby doll I'm scared shitless. The thought excites and terrifies me to no end." Cobra said scratching his head.

"It just makes me happy." Natsu said. "It makes me happy for all of us. We're getting the family we never had. No matter what our backgrounds, we're all orphans. We all would never want to leave our kids the way ours left us. But even if something happened to one of us, our kids have family that will love and support them no matter what. They'd have a safe place to call home. They have you guys! And that makes me happy dang it!" Lucy had to giggle. But then her tears started. "Luce, what's wrong?"

"I had a family." She said softly. "Mine didn't abandon me, I left them." She sniffled. "I had everything. And I ran away, because I was raped." The whole group stopped breathing a moment.

"L-Luce?" Natsu stuttered. "W-why,"

"I couldn't." She interrupted. "I couldn't tell anyone. I was too afraid. I was afraid to admit, what felt like my dirtiest secret. But it wasn't my dirtiest secret. It was supposed to be his, but it's not. He probably doesn't think twice about what he did." She quickly wiped her tears. "I never told my dad. I never told anyone, before Laxus. I was, and am, okay for being the girl who ran away because of bratty teenage reasons. I'm okay with that, because explaining to fifty to a hundred people that I was assaulted is too hard. I'm working slowly to tell people. To let people in, but it is so damn hard. But I had a family, I just didn't utilize them. I don't know how daddy would have reacted. I like to think he would have been pissed and out for blood, but I don't know because I was too scared to tell him. You guys are my family, and I feel like I need to tell you guys things that no one knows. Things that I keep locked up, because I trust you guys more than anything. It's almost a freeing feeling now that I've told you. It's a huge weight off." She took a deep breath.

"I'll kill him." Natsu deadpanned.

"No." Lisanna said. "That won't solve the problem."

"Yeah it will, he'll be dead." Natsu fought back to his wife. She smiled sadly at him.

"No, what she just did solves a lot of the problem." Lisanna smiled back at Lucy. "I knew." Everyone looked at her.

"How did you,"

"The Edolas Lucy had been abused too. Even though your traits are beyond different, you have the same backstory. I knew but swore to never tell a soul. That was not for me to say. Edolas Lucy told me that it felt better to confide in someone on the topic, rather than keep it in, because that meant she was trusting people enough again. She was starting to open up and it set her free." Lisanna took Natsu's hand softly. "I know you're angry, believe me we all are, but killing this man doesn't eliminate her experience. It might feel damn good, but it doesn't take away her pain. What takes away her pain, is telling her story to people. Specifically, to us because she feels that she can trust us fully. She finally feels like she has a safe space to talk, and that's with us." She paused. "And Natsu that should make you feel so much more than happiness. That should make you want to scream from a mountain top. We all should feel that way, because we're finally there. We trusted each other before, but this is a whole new level. We're going to start talking about things that no one knows, things we keep hidden from the rest of the world, because we're our safe place. For most people it's an actual space, but not us. Our safe place is all twelve of us. And that should be a powerful feeling." Lucy bit her lip to keep from sobbing.

"I-I," Lucy chocked on her words, "I couldn't have said it better myself. Thank you for keeping my secret to yourself. I appreciate it more than you could ever know." Lisanna nodded.

"I just want to say," Cobra said, "it isn't a dirty secret. Dirty secrets are like if I stole a cookie form a store, and never told anyone. Dirty secrets are things that we did but are too afraid to admit we did. Your secret isn't dirty. It's not even a secret, really. It's something that fucking powered you through life. You got your shit together on your own, and are kicking ass and taking names. Tink! You're a baddass! This changes nothing but the fact I fucking think you're amazing." Cobra was being powerful and uplifting in his words, which made everyone wonder what he had seen to make him so emotional over this.

"Cobra, I, thank you." Lucy said. "Thank you so much." Laxus put his hand around her side, pulling her into him.

"We got way deep in here." Yukino said in disbelief that they had just had an eye-opening talk. It was true, they had all thought she had left for mostly bratty reasons, but this changed everything and made them feel kind of bad. Like shit, actually, for ever thinking that she was just a wealthy brat. "one last thing, then let's go back to lighthearted conversations and diner." Everyone nodded. "I want to say sorry, on behalf of all of us. We didn't think you left only for bratty reasons, but I'm guilty of think that it was a major part of it. And I feel awful for ever judging you like that. It was unfair, and I wish I could go back to a younger me and tell her it's not true. But I can't so I'll apologize for all of us, and all of the guilds that don't know and won't know."

"I really appreciate that, but I choose to let you guys think that. I choose that life. I wasn't ready to talk about it, so I played into it a little bit. There's no blame to share. I get it. I would have done it too." They all exchanged smiles, before heading to the table.

They had eaten and had airy conversations all night, until Perun got home, and kicked them all out. He looked exhausted. Lucy made him a plate.

"I thought I'd save you some. Just something that I'd thought you need." He chuckled.

"I very much need it, haven't eaten all day." Perun accepted the plate and started to eat. "You're a good person Lucy." Lucy stopped doing dishes a moment.

"Were did that come from?" Lucy asked. Laxus was in the shower, and was not able to hear them, well at least not well. He only took showers when Perun was here. He knew the dragon would keep her safe no matter what.

"I just don't think you get enough credit."

"For what?" She was genuinely confused.

"I don't think," he sighed, "you got a lot of shit in your head that most people can't deal with. On top of that, you're mated to Laxus, who has been your biggest project. You then hold up a guild. And you raise everyone's spirits by one look. You carry yourself so well, that people think you walk on water. That you're just a genuinely good person, and you are, but they don't know why. They don't know why you give so much kindness and ask nothing in return. No one gets it!" He was starting to get frustrated.

"Take a second Perun. Breathe a minute." He took a couple deep breaths.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I know everyone appreciates the shit out of you, but I feel like no one gets it."

"Gets what?" She asked, drying a dish.

"That you're just as broken as them. For every smile you give them, you should be getting one in return. For every forgiveness card you play, you should be getting one too. For every gift you give, tangible or nontangible, you deserve one back ten times more meaningful. And it just seems like sometimes they use you." She chuckled softly.

"I have never, ever, thought of it that way. I know what you mean. It can be a thankless job sometimes, but I never feel like they owe me anything. I feel like I should be that person. I was trapped in a mansion for so long, with no smiles and good mornings, that it killed me. I always wished daddy would take time to play with me, or take me on an adventure. But he was always working too hard. So, when I came, I decided to be that force. The one that could save a life. A smile and a simple hello goes a long way in this world. It makes people's day. We're so lonely these days. We find comfort in one-night stands, but fear commitment. We want to be loved desperately but can't see it in us to love someone else unconditionally. We fear attachment to friends and family, because let's face it, even they leave. I felt a pull to be that little ray of sunshine in people's lives. I chose that path, because I'm scared of it too. I'm scared of all of that, but I got over it. I realize now that society just brainwashed me to believe I'd never be good enough for anything. That I was never going to have the life I wanted. But I chose to defy those odds and do it anyways. And it sucked, and it was hard, and I wanted to give up so many times it hurt, but I did it. I'm here now, and I know I'm worth it to someone. I know my worth. But I know it aside from Laxus and this group. I know that no matter what, I've got me. I am my own best friend. And that sucks sometimes when I look in the mirror and don't like what I see. But I have to power through those thoughts, because they are damaging, and help no one. So, I'll be that force for other people to believe in themselves. Who knows, I could save a life doing it."

"I don't know how you do it." Perun sighed. "I'll never get it, but thank you for all you do. Sincerely. We all appreciate it."

"Go get some sleep Perun. Long day tomorrow."

"Don't stay up too late. We have group training tomorrow." Perun handed her his dish and kissed her cheek. The headed towards his bed. He was exhausted, and tomorrow would bring new challenges. But overall, he was very pleased with his leaders. They were shaping up to be his greatest asset. He loved them more than anything. He only wished his wife could be around to see them in action. He missed her dearly on nights like tonight. He missed her hugs and cuddles. He knew she was in a better place, but he wished he could see her one last time. He swore his slayers would never see what he saw his wife go through. Watching her get slaughtered was the worst thing he ever saw, and it killed him inside still. His nightmares were awful at times, but Lucy was calming a lot of his nerves, because she was Lucy. And Lucy never fails to calm the storm inside of people.


	56. Group Training

**I'm a loser you can attack me. I have had teacher brain for like a week. Totally slipped my mind to get this out. Forgive me. I'm doing my best. Lots of love for you all! Thanks for your patience while I transition into full teacher mode. Ugh! Taylor**

The next morning everyone gathered together on the battlefield. Perun and Loke had told no one, but this was a test on Lucy's magic power. They needed her strong so that she could fight hard, but they worried that her magic had gone too haywire. Which was dumb because she fought before and had no trouble. Now they were all just worried about this baby. It only took her three tries to get the special spell down, which they are now calling L. It'll make it easier to say on the battlefield, and also not give away what she's doing. The nice part of this spell was, that she could do it anywhere and at any time. Even if she was running down a hill, she would still be able to do it. If she was in the middle of a fight, she would still be able to do it. If she was, Heaven forbid, taken she could use the spell with great efficiency. It was a great tool to have. The only thing that could cancel this whole thing out was magic suppression cuffs. But that would be the absolute worst thing in the world. Loke would not be able to teleport to her, because her magic would be shut off. That was the one thought that scared them all, but now was not the time to dwell on that.

"Let's kick some ass!" Yukino said.

"I second that!" Lucy yelled. Then like nothing anyone had seen before, a hundred shadow soldiers rose from the ground. The group looked at each other and smiled wickedly. Then they all took position and ran into their own sections.

Lucy got herself surrounded, just the way she liked. She drew Sagittarius' key and called him out. Once he was out the party began. She was not able to call Loke out, due to him being her on his own free will. She had to do with what she had. Sagittarius took out ten with his bow, but she kept getting surrounded. More and more soldiers were rising. She never stopped. She kept going. She called out Cancer and he was taking out just as many a Sagittarius did. She was fighting with two spirits out, and she felt her magic container nowhere near as low as it should have been. She felt like she was on a high. Like she could do anything. And it was an addicting feeling. She was finally getting out her anger in a good ole fashion fight.

That was until her baby zapped her.

"FUCK!" She hissed. All the sudden the soldiers descended into the ground and everyone circled around her. She looked fine.

"Babe! Are you okay?" Laxus said frantically, watching his wife grip her stomach.

"I get it now." She said out of breath. "I get Levy's pain."

"He's not old enough to kick, what are you talking about?" Loke said with a puzzled expression.

"HE FUCKING ZAPPED ME!" She screamed. There was dead silence for a moment…and then everyone lost it!

"What the Hell do you mean he zapped you?" Cobra said trying to breathe, but it wasn't working he just kept laughing.

"Like one second I was kicking ass, feeling high, and then he…he fucking zapped me!" She gave the death glare to the group. "Shut up! It isn't funny!" Laxus was laughing the loudest, and that did not go unnoticed by his wife. "LAXUS!"

"It's my child Lucy, what did you expect?" He stopped laughing and looked at her. "You're hot when you're mad."

"AHH!" She screamed walking away. "We can train more tomorrow, right now I need to talk to Levy.

"Already here." A small voice came from behind the group. They all turned slowly and were met with the Redfox family. Lily was missing, but they expected he was catching a nap while they were gone.

"LEVY!" Lucy yelled walking slash running to her best friend.

"Hey." Levy pushed the breaks on the stroller and gave her best friend a hug. The babies were covered with a blanket, since it was officially winter. "Before you all ask, I'm doing wonderful. I had an easy birth. I'm feeling good. Still a little sore, but that's to be expected. And they are just the greatest thing to happen to me and Gajeel. We're so in love with them, it isn't even funny."

"They have me twisted around their tiny finger." Gajeel said. "I can't even imagine what life would be like without them and my wife."

"I couldn't be a prouder father that my son has shaped up to be the man he is." Metellicanna said pridefully. Before anyone could say anything Cana came out screaming.

"She's gone! She escaped!" Cana was panicked, but the mates, slayers, and dragons were not. They looked at each other smirked and said,

"Good."

"What?" Cana asked.

"It's good she's gone. We let her go." Perun said.

"Why?" Cana asked.

"Because she's taking a message back to her group. One that is vital for this fight. We're not going to battle for about a month. Around November we will fight. And it will be the greatest war there's been since we were slaughtered." Perun was normally calm and collected on these types of things, but a look in his eyes when he said slaughtered made Lucy thing a little harder. She was definitely going to get some answers from him tonight. Cana nodded and headed in, totally not noticing the Redfox's.

"Can we see them? I'm dying to know which baby has what color hair." Lisanna asked. Levy smiled, taking a seat on a bench.

"You can even hold them if you'd like, but Lu and Laxus get to hold them first." Everyone nodded, and Lucy and Laxus took a seat on the bench next to Levy. Lucy was so excited! She could hardly contain it. "Present to you my oldest. Ray Lynn Redfox." She handed the small bundle to Lucy, who had started to cry. She held that baby tight. She noticed that Ray was the one with Black hair like her daddy. No wonder Gajeel was so attached to her already. She was a sweetie. She stole Lucy heart with just a sleepy yawn. "I present to you my chill baby, Daxton Met Redfox. They are my most prized possession, love them like I do." She passed Daxton to Laxus who was visible nervous.

"You've never held a baby, have you?" Gajeel asked. Laxus chuckled.

"Not a day in my life."

"Let me help you. You're gonna need to know how anyways." Gajeel helped Laxus get his arms right, before placing Daxton in his arms. And at that moment, for the hundredth time since getting with Lucy, he started to tear up. "Man don't do that, I'm gonna cry then. And aint nobody wanna see that." Laxus smiled.

"Sorry guys. I can't help it. I really really really can't. I just feel so much love for these kids, and they aren't even mine. I think once you all hold them, you'll get it. You'll feel it, and Cobra will cry too." They all chuckled.

Finally, they passed the babies around. Cobra had wait until last. He was petrified that he was going to cry. This was something he never knew he wanted. He knew he had to have kids, but he didn't think he even liked babies. But these two had him gripping his heart. He knew he was next to hold Ray, and that made him nervous.

"Your turn babe." Kinana said looking at him. She smiled and mouthed it's okay. He nodded taking the bundle. He thought he's last a good five minutes before cry, but no, the moment she was in his arms he lost it.

"God Damnit!" He whispered.

"Man, it's okay." Gajeel said. "Every single person that has held them today has cried. We all have. This is our bond in human form. No one is judging you."

"He's never felt this." Kinana said softly. "The feeling of pure love. The unconditional love that a mother and father give their child. But he's feeling that now with your baby."

"Doll." Cobra said softly.

"I will never tell your story, that's for you to tell, but they should hear just this little bit. You can open up when you're ready."

"Okay." He said softly.

"He was left, like we all were. So, this feeling is so foreign to him. He's even told me that he doesn't like babies. That'd I'd have to do most of the work. Which isn't fair, but I got it. Now, looking at these little pieces of Heaven, he gets that love that someone could have for a child. He gets that feeling of hope. Hope that he'll be good enough. Hope that he'll succeed. Hope that he can keep them safe. It's what we all felt. It's just a little too much." Kinana said.

"You guys really feel that for the twins?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, we do." Lucy said.

"They're supposed too, remember?" Perun said. "You guys are all like second parents. You're supposed to be this emotional over it. It's what's going to happen every time there's a new baby."

"For every child?" Laxus asked. "Like, it'll never fade?"

"Never. And your love for them won't either. You guys all just became parents." Perun said with a chuckled.

"Guess that's kinda nice." Levy said smiling at her group. She was in a baggy shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Her hair was a mess, but that's what no sleep gets you. To Gajeel she was as gorgeous as ever. Mommy looked good on her. This was his fantasy. The way she looked now, was like a mother, and he loved that.

"It's extremely nice." Lucy said rubbing her small bump. "Our babies are in good hands when we're gone."

"Can I hold him again?" Natsu asked softly. He was a little overemotional too. "If it's not too much to ask."

"Of course." Levy said taking Daxton back out of his seat in the stroller. She handed him to Natsu, who was surprisingly a natural with the babies. He held that baby so gently, they couldn't believe it was the same destructive Natsu they knew. This Natsu was something else entirely. He was soft and quiet. He was holding Daxton like there was no tomorrow. He was loving this baby like it was his own.

"You okay Natsu?" Lucy asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"They're so perfect. And tiny." He said softly. "I have to keep them safe. I have too."

"You will." Gajeel said. "I got a couple people staying with Levy, so that I can come back and start training with you guys. Levy wants in on the action as soon as she's better."

"Who will watch the babies while she fights?" Lucy asked.

"I am." Loke said. "I got permission from the king, again, to take them to the Spirit Realm. Levy will still have to pump her milk at times, but she wants to fight. And this is her fight too. The time is slowed down enough that they will be the same age they are now, just a couple hours older. I can't forbid Levy from fighting, and I don't think anyone wants me too."

"Well…." Gajeel kidded.

"Except Gajeel, but that's understandable."

"Whose team is she joining?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy's. With Lucy on that team it makes things easier. They compliment each other's magic well. It's a great idea to have them together, who knows, maybe I'll teach them some new Celestial tricks." Loke winked.

"Your magic's okay then?" Lucy asked.

"Went right back to normal after they were born. I'll have to pump at night, but other than that, I'll be good to go." Levy said. "Leaving them is going to be a bitch though." She said looking at her bundles of joy.

"But they are safe in the Spirit Realm. There's no way for anyone to get them." Loke said.

"I know, which is why they're going, just sucks."

"I had to live without my mate for a few days, I think it'll be harder this time. But knowing they are for sure safe, makes everything worth it. If they can be that protected, I will sacrifice seeing them for a couple weeks." Gajeel said.

"Think this should be over in a weeks' time. I don't think once this war starts again that it will take long. Unless we have to retreat for a couple days, which may totally happen, and does not mean we've given up, or lost. It means that we are doing what we need to win. Defeat isn't an option. Both of your guilds are too strong to ever accept defeat." Perun said. "We're fighting for more than just us. We're fighting for the friends and love one's us dragons lost in that war. We're fighting for everyone that died and suffered because we couldn't win. This is for them, not us."

"Pops, did you lose someone in that war?" Laxus asked.

"My wife." Perun said softly. He was not about to get into that here though. "But enough on that, lots of people died in that war. All of the dragons did. So now we fight. We fight hard for our rights to live and be free. To have our babies and not fear their impending death. We fight for mates, slayers, and dragons. Let's do this!" Everyone cheered.

Once it was calm again, everyone said goodbye to the Redfox family. They were not yet ready to go into the guild. They had just wanted to see their group. They still needed time, and Levy was convinced she looked like hell.

The gang used the rest of the day to train and were told to be back there tomorrow morning at seven o'clock. They all groaned at that, minus Lucy who was very okay with getting up that early. Everyone hugged and headed home. But Cobra was starting to think, and thinking was too scary for him. He made a promise to himself that he would tell his group the truth, in a week. He gave himself a week to get it all straight in his head. He just needed a little more time. But the time was coming that he's open up too. If Lucy was able to tell the whole group she had been raped, he was able to tell them why he was the way he was. And why he really came to the light side. He was going to have to bare his soul, but a little piece of him didn't mind if it was this group. Part of him liked the idea that he was going to open up to someone other than his mate. It scared him to death, but they were all kinda bound for life. It'd be okay. It always was.

Unless it wasn't.


	57. Cobra's Past

**_I'm late. WAAAAYY late. I ask for sympothy. I sat on my first panel of the year this week. I've had a rough week with the kids I work with. DCFS has been called multiple times this week! I'm drained and exhausted. I'm running on low sleep and coffee. PLUS! It's been awful weather here in Wisconsin so I haven't been able to walk. So please forgive me!_**

 ** _Love always,_**

 ** _Taylor_**

 _It was a cold, dark, wet, night when a little bundle of joy was left at the doorstep of a rundown orphanage. No one found the baby till morning. The baby had no concept that it had just been abandoned in a woven basket. He had no idea what that decision would do to his entire life. He had no idea the problems that had just begun. He had a long, rough, life ahead of him._

 _Early that morning the owners found the baby, but the baby had an ugly scar on its face. Someone had done surgery on this baby, making him unwanted by the rich folks that normally adopted babies from them. This baby was cute, could bring a lot of money, except that nasty scar. There was no way that this baby would sell._

 _So, they kept him a secret. He was kept in a dark room, where he was fed two meals a day, and forbidden to play with the other children. One day he finally escaped. He was five. He had started to develop new skills. One's that not only scared him, but everyone around him._

 _One day he was wondering around looking for food, when an old man and his wife stopped him. "Where are your parents kiddo?" The old man asked with a warm smile. It was intimidating._

 _"I-I don't have any." The boy said softly. "I was ditched on a door step of an orphanage that thought I was too ugly to be adopted out. I wasn't treated well, so I left. I'd rather die out here than in there." The old man's wife looked at him and smiled._

 _"You can come live with us. We don't have much, but I promise we'll take good care of you." He never wondered why they were so eager to adopt him, but it sounded like Heaven. He nodded. "But first we have to go get your papers. We have to take you back, but we are adopting you. I promise." They walked silently to the orphanage. They got to the doors of the rundown orphanage, and the couple smiled at the boy. They knocked, and the grouchy old lady that only fed him scraps opened the door._

 _"Oh good you found our delinquent. You can just leave him there. He can go live on the streets if it's so bad here." She hissed. The old man smiled at the woman._

 _"Actually, we'd like to formally adopt him."_

 _"He doesn't even have a damn name on his certificate." She rolled her eyes._

 _"That's okay. Buddy what would you like your name to be?" The old man asked putting a hand on the boy's shoulder._

 _"C-Cobra." The boy said._

 _"Cobra! I like that! It's got a go getter sound to it." The old man said._

 _They spent the afternoon signing all the papers and paying the woman. They finally took the boy, now known as Cobra, to his new home. They were from a tiny village, and the community welcomed him with open arm. He had a life he never thought he would have. He was fed, bathed, clothed, more importantly, he was loved. It was a pure love. Something kids could only pray for. The old man and woman, became mom and dad. They loved Cobra more than anything. They even fostered his new found skills in magic. Mom had hired him a coach from a town over to help him control it. He had even said that Cobra could be an exceptional mage. Mom loved that idea. She loved that her baby could help the world._

 _But one night, while Cobra was asleep, there was an explosion. He was only ten. He ran outside his door and saw his mom and dad's room engulfed in flames. He tried to get in, but there was no point. Mom and dad were dead. He rushed out of there tears in his eyes. He looked around for all his friends and family, but they were all gone. Dead. Everything was on fire. No building didn't have some sort of flames engulfing it. So, he ran. With tears in his eyes, he fled. He sobbed and sobbed._

 _Once he reached the next town over, he was caught by the police. He told them everything, and they sympathized with him, but told him he needed to go to their local orphanage. This orphanage wasn't a bad one, on the contrary, it was nice. He was fed and clothed. He was adopted, but always brought back, because he was acting out. He couldn't believe his mom and dad were dead. His sadness turned to anger, as more and more foster homes kicked him out for being upset and angry. No one tried to see anything from his angle. No one cared enough to talk to him._

 _Finally, at eighteen he was kicked out of the foster system. He was told to get lost. He had no money, no clothes besides those on his back, no direction, and no papers on who he was. He was lost and scared, until he saw a boat getting ready to leave the port. That's where he'd go. He'd get on that boat and go wherever it went. It was a prefect plan. So, he snuck into the bunker and hid. About halfway through the trip he spotted something else moving in the cargo. He moved a bit to see what it was. He jumped back when he saw a purple snake slithering around. But, the snake seemed to be as scared of him as he was it. It was small and looked like it could use a friend. So, they formed a friendship._

 _Once that boat docked, they got off. And that was the start of a new beginning. But instead of using himself for good, he turned to the dark side. Then he found the Nirvana Project. He dedicated his life to being bitter. He thrived on it. Because what God gives him a loving family and then takes that shit away?! Who the fuck does that?! He was angry and mad, so he did everything in his power to make everyone else as miserable as he was. It was his goal to make every happy person on Earthland suffer the way he did. If he had to lose his loved ones, so did they._

 _After his fight with Team Natsu, he was imprisoned. That's where he started to think a lot. What would his parents think of him? Was this the man they had raised? What was their kindness for if he just threw away everything, they had instilled in him? What was all the love in the world good for if he just chose to be angry? Why does he have that sneaking suspicion that he should be better? Get better. Find someone. Cubeleous was great, but he wanted a human companion. He wanted someone to love and hold. He wanted the kind of marriage his parents did._

"And that…that is why I am the way I am." Cobra sighed looking into the eyes of everyone in his group. "I'm mean and assholeish because I'm scared." He said quietly. No one was saying anything. But soon enough he felt warm arms around him. He knew whose they were without even looking.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Thank you, Tink. You made this all possible. You allowed me to see the light." He was trying so hard not to cry. But he knew the slayers already knew he was about too. They could smell it. "I owe you my life, Lucy. I owe you something so big, it isn't even tangible. You deserve your own world. You are owed something so much more than what we can give you."

"You deserve it too Cobra. You deserve a world that treats you just as kindly as I do. I want you to have a world of people that love you." She started to giggle. "Guess we'll have to do for now." She squeezed him once more. "Thank you for letting me be your light. It's an honor."

"Tink,"

"Don't even Cobra. Not tonight." The group was still shocked. Cobra had a far worse experience than most of them. That being that he was abandoned, like most of them, but then had the true love of a parent that had died. He had the parental love that they had never had. The thought that he had that, and it was just ripped from his hands is just…terrifying. The felling of unconditional love just being snatched from you was something very scary to this group. Especially during this war. They knew there were possibilities of death everywhere, and it wasn't going to get better. This was the reality right now.

"I love you Cobra, you needed this. You needed to get it out." Levy said softly. Loke was watching the twins for a couple hours so she and Gajeel could see their group. As much as she loved this group, being away from her babies made her sick. She knew that they were at the house, playing with Loke, but it still felt like she was being a bad mom. She knew that they were in the best hands possible, he loved those two babies like nothing else. He was even coming out on his own to help them when they needed it. It was a blessing, but she knew that her babies would be gone soon. They were headed to the Spirit Realm, and that made her want to stop everything and run. It was truly terrifying that this was her life right now. That she had brought two little, precious, loving humans into this world at this point in time. She knew that Fate had this plan, but it was too scary to think about. These were her babies. They were hers to protect and save. She knew she had a bigger job now. She knew that she was supposed to keep these babies safe. And Damn she wanted to fight. Her magic seemed to course through her veins a lot stronger now. It was like she gained a whole new set of powers. It was exhilarating, but made her feel like a slayer. Reckless. She knew that this fight was hers to fight, and she was going to kick some ass.

"I can't imagine." Laxus said. "don't remember Ivan being lovey. I just remember his anger. I had gramps, sure, but I never got that one on one love from a parent. I was a child to Gramps, and I love him to death, but he was a father to a lot of kids. I got to live with him and have fun with him, but he worked a lot. A lot of kids stayed with us for different amounts of time. I love that he was able to do that for so many children, but I missed a lot of that one on one because of it. I know he loves me, and that he's like a father to me, but I didn't have a lot of that growing up. You did. You had that love, and it was taken from you. I'm sorry man."

"It's okay. Really." Cobra swallowed hard. "But that's why I feel so sick around you guys. I feel physically ill looking at all of us."

"Because it scares you." Sting said softly. Everyone looked at him. "Man, I get physically ill looking at all of us. That photo above all of our beds. The on with all of us in our tuxes and the girls in their wedding dresses, it makes me sick. But I've learned it's a good thing. It's because I care so much about you guys, that the thought that we are together as a family, makes me sick with happy tears. It's that photo that drives me to tears. It's that photo, because that's the first family photo some of us have ever had. We have a family. But I'm sorry you lost yours man."

"Guys." Cobra said softly. "I'm still a monster. I still hurt Tink. I still don't deserve her."

"I crucified Levy to a tree." Gajeel said plainly. "It haunts me, but we made it past that. She polished all the stupid dust of my soul and showed me that unconditional love that we all think is fake. We have babies. We have a love that no human will ever have. You taking Lucy for some evil plan, doesn't matter. You're here now. So, make it up to her. Like I did."

"Like I did." Laxus followed up.

"Like we did." Sting said for him and Rogue.

"Even I've had to make things up to her, and I'm her best friend." Natsu said. "She doesn't ever think about it though. She drives herself so hard to be happy that she forgets to be genuinely happy. That's the real reason she never told us." He looked over to Cobra. "You just set yourself free. I mean that Cobra. You just set your own insecurities free. And with a group that still love you just the same."

"I still hate you guys." Cobra said with a small tear and laugh. "I'm not gonna change either. Just because I just told you all my baggage, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop being an asshole. I'm still me, and I will be forever this major asshole. You'll just have to deal with it." They all smiled at him.

"We wouldn't want it any other way." Lucy said squeezing his hand. She turned to Gajeel and Levy. "You guys look like hell." She giggled, and so did they.

"I miss my babies." Levy sighed. "I'm scared I'll lose them. I know that irrational because they are headed to somewhere no one can go, but I just worry. I'm a mama that's what we do."

"I know how bad she wants to fight. I feel that in my soul, but that crazy bitch really wants her." Gajeel said.

"Which one?" Lucy asked.

"The one that does dark solid script."

"Oh! Eliza!" Lisanna said. "Who fought her?"

"We did." Gajeel and Lucy said together.

"Was she strong?" Lisanna asked.

"Gajeel landed a pretty critical hit." Lucy said.

"I was badass." Gajeel said with a cocky smirk.

"You're always badass." Levy giggled. "Can I have her?" Everyone froze.

"Lev, she wants you specifically." Lucy said.

"I know Lu. I watched remember?"

"But Lev," Lucy was interrupted by Levy.

"I know what I'm doing. You all are too protective of me. This is my battle, and I want her. I want this. This is my chance to prove to them I won't be beaten. Plus, I'm with Lu. Gajeel and Natsu are switching spots. And Natsu and Lucy are a wrecking machine. They'll kill it out there with me. I want this, and I'm gonna get this."

"Can't reject this." Lucy said. She smiled at Natsu. "Wanna fight by my side, Team Natsu style?" They both grinned at each other.

"Hell yeah! Lucy, Levy, and I will kill it!" Natsu cheered.

"Looks like that's covered." Lucy smiled. "Training tomorrow afternoon. We got this!" She looked down. "I love you guys. I love this feeling. I hope it never fades. Let's all get some sleep, before we go all out tomorrow. Stay safe my loves." They all nodded. The way this girl loved was something else. Laxus kissed his wife's forehead as they all headed out. They spent the rest of the night silently reflecting on Cobra and how to help him. What they didn't know was they had just saved Cobra's life. They let him free. Big things were coming. Here they go again.


End file.
